The Rogue Lion
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Lincoln loves his family very much, especially his sisters, but he always wondered what it would be like to have a brother. There was Boody, but he moved withtbeh Casa Grande Family months ago. A new neighbor named Luke Leroy comes in. He is sometimes known as the "Rogue Lion" by his friends or some people. Lincoln found himself in a new relaziontion as his new brotherly figure.
1. Neighbor

It was another fine day in Royal Woods. Lincoln was playing a little Jak 2 on the PS3 as part of the complete Jak and Daxter collection. So far, the white haired boy was really enjoying the game, and decided to shoot out a couple of Krimzon guards, and didn't even care if he would get in trouble.

Oh how he really enjoyed playing a classic game such as this one.

While trying to escape the law (in the game) Lincoln suddenly felt a great weight jumping on the sofa. Feeling startled, he paused the game and it was Lynn, the overly playful sister of this family. Making a small groan, he asked"what the heck, Lynn? You scared me."

"Sorry, bro." Lynn replied, giving him a rough punch on the arm. "I just thought you would want something more fun to do with your game."

Lincoln knew what Lynn might to him. He had covers with him while playing, and then he asked "A Dutch oven?"

"That's right!' Said the sporty sister. In an instant, she hurriedly pulled the covers over her and Lincoln, and forced him to smell her stinky farts, much to his dismay and disgust.

Lynn herself was laughing her butt off while passing gas on her brother.

"Oh my gosh, Lynn!" Lincoln said, covering his nose while his face turned green, ready to vomit any second now. "What did you had to eat today?"

"A meatball sandwich with barbecue sauce, and mozzarella cheese." She replied flatly, then she decided to have her fun and gave Lincoln some fresh air. After that was finished, Lincoln was panting and gasping for air that smelled fresh and not out of Lynn's butt. He then gave her the skunk eye in mild anger and annoyance. Lynn immediately frowned and said "hey, don't be mad at me, bro. It was just a little joke."

"Well, why not do that to someone else in the house?" Lincoln remarked.

"Oh I have." Lynn said. "I especially how Lori and Lola reacted when I did that to them on their beds." Lynn remarked, making a small mischievous chuckle. "But it's way more fun with you because you're the greatest little brother ever, Lincoln." And then she gently ruffed his white hair.

"Okay okay. Look, can you please... do that a little less?" Lincoln said in a clan voice. "It's... starting to get a little old overtime if you ask me."

Lynn began thinking about what he said, and replied "you know, you're probably right. Maybe I should do it to Lori and Lola more often." And an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Thanks, Lincoln. What would I do without a great brother like you?"

He was rather touched by Lynn's nice words, even if she can be a little too rough in the house sometimes, then she promptly went upstairs to get Lori and Lola what they just did to Lincoln. Hopefully, he wouldn't get in a crossfire between both sides.

Looking at the viewers, he said "oh hey. You might have seen it, but living with ten sisters in never and I mean never easy." Then he turned off his game after saving his current progress. "Anyway, sure we all have our ups and downs, but my sisters all love me very much. Lynn, well... she's complicated, but still. All of them are always there for me if I need them, especially Luna, who was always there for me since the day I was born." Then he began feeling something empty. "Although I kinda wish I have a brother, or someone who acts like a brother. There was Lori's boyfriend, Bobby, but he moved with the Casa Grande family, along with Ronnie Anne. But still, I would be nice to hang out with a guy."

Just then, he heard a sound of hoarse singing as if Axl Rose was in the house, but he knew I wasn't him. It was just his closest sister, Luna, the rock star of the family "Morning, Lincoln." She greeted him warmly, sitting next to him on the couch. "How's it hanging?"

"Of course I can always count on Luna, always." Then he turned to her and replied "just done playing a good game that is a timeless classic."

"Sweet!" Luna exclaimed with a rock pose. "Which one?"

"Jak 2"

This made Luna gasp, and said "oh I love those guys. That's my childhood right there." Then she gave him a gentle pat on the back. "I love the way you think, little bro."

Lincoln smiled warmly, then Luna got the smell of Lynn's gas.

"Oh! Sweet Mick Swagger!" She exclaimed while covering her nose and swiping the stench away with her hand. "What is that horrible stink?"

"Just Lynn, she gas me another dutch oven."

"Oh." Luna realized. "Yeah, don't you just get the feeling that she is having to much fun with these gam"

"She is known to be very competitive at times."

The rocker sister made a "Ha!" Sound and put her hand on his left shoulder.

"So thanks to Lynn, I got to take another shower and get all of her Lynn smell off of me."

"Great idea, bro. She can be very stinky when she farts, like a gassy rocket queen."

Then Lincoln went up the stairs.

"Hey, you want to go to Burpin' Burger with me?" Luna said. "It's my treat."

"Sure thing Luna."

"Thanks, Lincoln." She replied "I knew you would never want to miss anything with your greatest sister like myself."

"Wouldn't miss it for the better." Then Lincoln went to the bathroom and had a quick shower to get the stink off of him. When he was finished, he humbly dried himself off, and went back out of the bathroom in his new set of clothes.

Deciding to go and read his comics, Lincoln then heard the doorbell. He was the first one to make it, then all the other family members eagerly followed. Lynn Sr, the father, opened the door, and it revealed to be an elderly couple that looked rather displeased and grumpy.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Bratwurst. What a pleasant surprise." Said Rota trying to he as friendly as possible. "What brings you here?"

The man had a large grey mustache, and almost looked like a walrus, because he was so obese. The wife was way more thinner, almost like a tall bag of bones. "Hello, Louds." Said the man in a German accent. "We vould like to say that we are moving to Florida to have a more quieter life, and enjoy the beaches."

"You're moving?" Asked Lori.

"Yes." Said Mrs. Bratwurst. "Now we can finally have a nice, quiet life. A more relaxing place to retire in. And of course." Then she sounded highly irritated and said "and not put up with you crazy antics."

The others were offended to hear that. "Hey, come on." Said Leni. "We are not a crazy family." Leni said in a defensive tone.

"Hello?" Said Mr. Bratwurst. "Have you seen how it is in here? What a circus. Of course you parents are the ringmasters."

"Hey, we get it, you're happy that you are moving away, but can you at least have a heart and be a little more nicer to other people?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"We can. Ve just chose not to." Said Mr Bratwurst. "We're German, can you blame us?"

"Kinda." Said Rita, not looking amused at all.

"Goodbye, and Auf wiedersehen." Said Mrs Bratwurst. "Come along, darling. Miami awaits us." Then both of them went to the moving truck and were rather happy about it. Meanwhile, the whole family was more than happy to be free from the German couple's hatch criticisms.

"Man, what a couple of jerks." Said Lola, nodding her head sideways grudgingly.

"I am so glad we don't have to deal with those old farts anymore." said Lynn in agreement.

"Cheers, mate." Luna said.

"Well, I wonder who will be moving into the new house across the street, four blocks from here." Lincoln said. The rest of the family began to wonder that himself.

"Hopefully, it will literally not be a grumpy couple like those two." Lori said. Everyone else agreed with her in unison.

"who knows?" Said Lucy. "Maybe it might be a nicer neighbor."

"Here here." Said Lynn Sr.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about anything just yet." Rita noted. "And besides. Mr. Grouse is nothing like those grouchy old bags. At least we are on friendlier terms with him now."

"hallelujah for that." Said Luna with a smirk. "Well, mom dad, can my and Lincoln go to Burpin Burger? We'll be back before curfew, I promise."

"yeah mom, me and Luna always have fun together." Lincoln noted.

both parents smiled warmly "sure thing, kids. As long as you bring everything back for the whole family, and... can you make that to go, just for the rest of us?"

"Yeah, we love Burpin Burger." Said Luan. "Especially when you burp the burger! Hahaha! Get it?"

as usual, the rest of the family groaned, minus Lynn Sr, who was the only one who thought it was funny, considering the fact that Luan's funniness comes from her father.

"Lori, do you think you can drive them to the joint?" Rita kindly asked the eldest child.

"I can't I have a date with Dana and Becky at the mall."

"alright. We'll drive you then. And when you are done, just give us a call and we'll pick you straight up." Rita said "just please bring soem food for the rest of the family so you don't feel left out, alright?"

"got it, mom." Said Lincoln and Luna in unison.

"so we'll drive you a little latter on in the afternoon." Lynn Sr clarified. "Do you kids think you will be okay with that?"

both kids nodded their head a yes simultaneously. Meanwhile, Lincoln looked at the house that used to belong to the Bratwursts, and began wondering "still, I wonder who is going to move in that house?"

"it's quite beyond our guest, Lincoln." Lisa specified.

"right. Well, I'll see if the mail came in the box."

"and maybe we can watch classic metal music videos together after your done. What do you say, little bro?"

"that sounds nice!" The white haired boy liked the idea.

"awesome." Then the rest of the family went back inside. Lincoln went on the sidewalk and peeked inside the mailbox, and saw a couple of letters inside, one for himself, one or Lucy, one for Lisa, one for Luna, and one for Lori. For Lori, it must have been from Bobby again because even though they have a long-distance relationship now, they are still boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lincoln rolled his eyes with a smirk and headed back inside the house and put the mail on the table. He was about to close the door, just then he heard a low rumbling, and a faint sound of heavy metal music. After a few seconds, the music became louder, the song was No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne, the heavy guitar and if and solos by Zakk Wylde and the smooth bass by Mike Inez to go with it.

he saw a young man on a motorcycle and he was wearing blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a green shirt inside of it. The motorcycle looked really nice, a combination of a red color of flames to go with it.

the back of his jacket had the print of a lion roaring on it, making it look epic. He parked at the driveway, and turned off the engine, thus the music immediately stopped playing. Just then another moving truck came and it was quite a big haul by the looks of the cargo.

it wasn't long before the other Loud family members came outside, with Luna starting first. "Did I just hear Ozzy out here? I want an autograph!"

"nope, it's just the new neighbor Luna." Lincoln specified.

"oh. He has a good taste in music I'll give him that." Luna remarked.

Lincoln made a smirk of agreement with her. When the new neighbor got off the bike, he took his helmet off, and it revealed to be a handsome young man around his 20's, and Lincoln's couldn't really tell, but this person kinda looked like a handsome young lion, or sort of like Glenn Danzig or Myles Kennedy, except he isn't really on steroids like Danzig would be, or at least, not insanely buff like him. His hair was longer than both musicians combined and it was a color of dark brown.

"Ooh. He looks handsome." Said Leni.

"yeah, well, I can't really tell, but he does look quite handsome." Lori said.

"even a little more handsome then Hugh is." Said Lucy. "Just look at his hair."

"come on guys, don't you start this again." Lincoln said in irritation

"oh come on, bro." Said Luna. "He does look handsome."

"well, why don't give him some space to settle in and let him get use to his surroundings." Rita said.

"good idea, mom." Said Luna. Then they all went back into the house.

Later on in the afternoon, Lincoln and Luna were getting ready for their brother sister fun time together for the Burpin Burger. Rita would be the one to drive them over there, and Lynn Sr would drive them back home.

when they both went inside Vanzilla. Lincoln saw the intriguing man coming inside his new house with a large Rottweiler with him. Lincoln finally got a closer look at him, and the man was more than happy to wave a hello at him and Luna. It was what Lincoln thought, the man did look a little like a lion with a long mane of dark brown hair. Lincoln was starting to find this man intriguing and his smile didn't go away when he came back inside the house, then the van went off to Burpin Burger.

"he seems like an interesting guy." Lincoln said

"to be honest I really don't know, sweetie." Rita remarked. "He does look like a nice man, but I kinda... seen men like him before, the Rottweilers, the leather jackets, the motorcycles, what if he is a wanted criminal?"

"Nah, that's just a stereotype." Luna said, shrugging off her beliefs.

"Come on mom, we can't just judge him before we get to know him, it can really hurt people that way. Besides, he just moved into the neighborhood, so let's just see."

"you're right, sweetie." Said Rita.

then Lincoln looked out the window and suddenly had a realization. He thought of that wish when he said he had a brother or a brotherly figure and speculated that maybe that guy must be it. Yet again, he thought it was just luck, or it might be coincidence.


	2. Introductions

After a nice, decent lunch, Lincoln and Luna were coming back home as their father picked them up from the Burpin Burger. Both of them were more than happy and satisfied to have their bellies full with burgers, fries, and chicken nuggets, and of course, soda to go with the meal.

The white-haired boy made a small burp and took a sip of lemonade in his drink before setting it back down on the cup holder.

"Haha! Nice one, bro." Luna congratulated him with a gold clap. "That calls for some cheers, mate!" Then she and her brother took the glasses and jabbed them to the other's cups, like a king's birthday in a castle mead hall

"Couldn't agree with you more, Luna." Lincoln agreed with her. "Burpin Burger never ceases to be so mouth-watering and delicious."

"Alright kids, that's enough." Lynn Sr chuckled. "Wouldn't want to spill any Dr Pepper or Lemonade on the floor."

"Sorry, dad." Both siblings remarked flatly and put their drinks back into the cup holders once again.

"Well, Lincoln, when we get back home, can you empty all the garbage cans and then put the garbage bag outside in the bin, please?"

"Sure, dad. I'll get right on it when we get back there."

"That's my boy." And he took a sip of his herbal teat he got from the kids when he picked them up from the Burpin Burger.. as they arrived back home, Lincoln promptly went to the kitchen and pulled out the garbage, which looked almost completely full. "Luna, do you think you can vacuum the house, too? The floor has some crumbs on them."

"No problem, dad." Luna replied boldly.

Meanwhile, the other sisters were doing their chores as well. Since there was a large population living in the house, it would mean it would be messier than any other house in Royal Woods. Of course, the upside would be that since it is a big family, work would get done faster since there are a pot of hands to do the work.

For Lincoln, his chore was rather easy and emptied out all of the rooms with any garbage in the waste baskets. Seeing that every trash bin was clean, he went downstairs and opened the front door, and put the gigantic black bag of garbage into the can.

clapping his hands in a satisfied gesture, he was about to boldly walk back into the house, but all of a sudden, a voice stopped him.

"hello!" It was a man's voice, and he looked back, and it revealed to be the new neighbor he and the rest of the seen earlier. The man didn't really change, and he wore the same leather jacket he had when Lincoln first had a glimpse of him.

"oh, hi."

"sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Said the man walking towards the boy. He was just as tall as Lynn Sr, and even towered Lori like the father did. As Lincoln thought, he did indeed, look a little like a handsome lion.

"no it's fine. Just done taking out the trash." Lincoln said.

"ooh, trash day, huh? I'll have to remember that."

"so, you're new to try neighborhood?" Lincoln asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"You bet I am, kid." Said the man proudly. "I just moved in earlier today from that elderly German couple before they moved to Florida." And he waved his long, beautiful hair back. "So tell me, buddy, what's your name?"

"oh, Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." He promptly said.

"Lincoln Loud, huh?" Said the man with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "A little bit of an... unusual last name, but new. The name's Luke, Luke Leroy." Then he held out a hand for him so Lincoln can shake it in a friendly gesture.

The boy gently shook the man's hand, and smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Luke."

"same with you, Lincoln." Then he sat on the stair closest to the ground "come, sit with me."

"okay." And Lincoln did what Luke told him to do, and sat next to the handsome man. "So. What do you think of Royal Woods?"

"hmm, I've just settled here, so I honestly don't know what to think at first glance. But overall, this looks very cozy." And he took a sip of water in a bottle that would make the ice last much longer.

"Oh yeah, Royal Woods is a great place. I'm sure you adapt here just fine."

Luke made a chuckle "you're not lying about that, Lincoln. The weather is so nice, and how peaceful the suburbia is out here."

"well, I wouldn't say peaceful to be exact." Said Lincoln a little unsure. Obviously thinking about how chaotic it can be in his own home.

The man had a raised eyebrow in confusion. "Why's that?"

"in my house, which I like to call the Loud House, can be a bit chaotic at times in some situations."

"how?"

"you see, I with ten sisters, and it can be pretty noisy in here."

"Ten sisters?" Said Luke in disbelief.

"yep. I know, it's a lot, but I still love them and are always there for me." Lincoln said. "So where are you from?"

"Denver." He answered simply. "I needed a more quiet life for myself. Just graduated college and thought I should make a living in a peaceful town, and I saw that Royal Woods is one of the most peaceful cities in America."

"wow, that's cool. What's it like in Denver?" Lincoln asked him curiously

"brutal, hot summers and harsh, cold winters. It is a beautiful city to visit, but it doesn't' look as nice as a Royal Woods I tell ya. I mean, just hear how quiet it is out here in the fresh air."

Lincoln smiled in agreement. "You're right, not a single cloud in the sky, and the sun shining down on us."

"exactly why I came here, no worries, no problems, I can do whatever I want here... almost." And he chuckled, and Lincoln followed. "So, I also wanted to give you this Dixie plate of brownies for you and your big family."

the treats looked so appetizing and smelled so delicious. As icing on the cake, M&M's were implanted on the surface of the snacks, making it more colorful and delicious."

"wow, thank's Luke." Said Lincoln. "They look so delicious."

"no problem, Lincoln." Like said with a wink. "I kinda had a glimpse of you and your big family, and I thought, why not try and be friendly to the people here."

"good. So do you live alone?"

"For now, yes." Said the cool man. "I'll get married one of these days, and live with a beautiful girl." And he crossed his arms behind his back in relaxation without a care in the world."

that's good. By the way, I love the lion on the back of your jacket."

"thanks, my aunt made it for me a few years back while I was still in college." Luke said "and to tell, my friends sometimes call me the Rogue Lion because of how I look."

"and the long, cool hair." Lincoln noted"

"you know it, buddy." Then he patted Lincoln's back with a smile. "You're alright, kid. I like you, Lincoln." It made the boy touched to hear that. "We should totally hang out sometime."

"Yeah, I like you too, Luke."

"So what kind of music do you like to hear?"

"all types, except bubblegum pop."

"Ha! I agree with you. Today's pop music is complete crap." And he took a sip of his water. Lincoln made a chuckle of agreement with the new neighbor.

"I know right, especially Boyz will be Boyz."

"ugh! You call that music? How can anyone even enjoy that could of garbage?"

Lincoln laughed again. "So, you like rock and metal?"

"you know it, Lincoln. I am a hardcore rocker to the bone." And he made the devi, horn gesture with his hands. "Guns N' Roses, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Aerosmith, Nirvana, Alice In Chains, that sort of music. Of course I like almost all music, except for today's pop."

"that's cool. You know, one of my sisters, Luna, likes hearing-" then he was suddenly interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Linc, what's taking you so long?" Then she got a look at the Rogue Lion looking behind her curiously. "Oh, it's you." She noticed. As both Lincoln and Luke immediately stood up from the step, they turned to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to bother your little chat."

"nah, it's okay, Luna." Said Lincoln.

"yeah, I just thought I would say hello to Lincoln here."

"Oh, name's Luna, Lincoln's big sis, and a big time music lover."

"Nice to meet ya Luna. Always happy to meet a metalhead like myself." And the bumped one another's fists. "Listen, I need to tend to my pets, and unpack my new room. Hey Lincoln, see you soon. You know where I live, and you are more than welcome to come in whenever you want to." And he gave him a pat on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Oh, and, here's the brownies for you and your family."

"brownies? Sweet!" Said Luna on an excited tone of voice.

"See you later, Lincoln. Keep on rockin', Luna." Then they both did the devil horn gesture together before the man went back to his new house. His long hair was flowing slightly behind his back as he walked, and he had a bit of swagger when he walked that walk.

Luna then remarked "that guys is really cool, Lincoln."

"yeah, his friends sometimes call him the Rogue Lion. I mean, doesn't he look a little like a lion to you?"

"totally. He does look so handsome, I'll give him that, and the name does sound rather cool. So come on, dude. Dream boat is about to start, and everyone will be more than happy to have these brownies as a treat." As she bounced her eyebrows three times.

"Dream Boat!" Lincoln cheered with enthusiasm. As both kids went inside, Luke looked back at the house, and made a warm smile. Yes, he was indeed, starting to like Lincoln already.


	3. A New Friend

another day has passed since Lincoln met the Rogue Lion, Luke Leroy, the new neighbor across the street. The white-haired boy was starting to take a liking to this man, and a really great deal too. Of course Lincoln still had some feeling that he cannot trust him completely. After all, he learned that not all things are what they seem to be, and looks can be quite deceiving if not careful. He was just sitting on the couch reading his comic books in his underwear like he would normally do for time to himself. While lounging, he felt something heavy land next to him. It was Lynn, feeling energetic and excited as ever.

"Reading your comic books in your tighty-whities as usual, Lincoln?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "That's just like you Lincoln, weird but cool."

And he felt Lynn gave Lincoln a gentle arm punch on his right side with a playful laugh. "You know me better than anyone else, Lynn." said Lincoln. "You and the other sisters."

"Haha. That's funny 'cause it's true!" then a devious smile appeared on her face "You want to know what would make it more fun?" Lincoln had a confused look on his face and wondered what she was even talking about. "A Dutch Oven!" then she pulled some covers out, and dragged Lincoln under it, farting left and right inside of it. Her brother tried desperately so hard to break free, but alas, Lynn was he strongest sibling in the family.

"Come on Lynn! Must you do that every time we're alone?" Lincoln gagged, finally breaking free of his sister's gassy prison

"Ah come on Lincoln. I was just playing with you. You know I love ya, right?"

"I know, I know." he smirked at her before going back to his comics. "You have a big game tonight?"

"You know it, dude! It's us vs the Hazeltucky Lions, as usual. We're gonna beet those scary cats a thing or two! woot! woot!" and she raised her two fingers in the air chanting "We're number one! We're number one!" again and again.

To the viewers, Lincoln meta-referenced "Ah Lynn, I do love her, and she is my sister but she can be a little... competitive, and not to mention how she is at family game night, but on the upside, she is not doing it directly into our faces anymore, so I am very cool with that." Then he heard the sound of many footsteps come downstairs. It was probably the rest of the siblings.

He hoped that they would not fight over the remote again like they would sometimes do. "Hey Lincoln." said a monotonous voice. It spooked him instantly, and made him fall clumsily on the floor with a yelp, and Lynn suffered the same thing. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Morning, Lucy." said Lincoln. "You kinda got up a little later than usual today."

"Yeah, I just had a dream of visiting Hell, and it was so amazing. All of those tormented soulds trying to escape eternal suffering, and their sweet screams. Heh, it was almost like me listening to broccoli screaming."

"Isn't that kinda of more of a nightmare than a dream?"

"Well, _you_ would call it nightmare, Lincoln." Lucy stated frankly. "Me? _I_ call it a sweet and amazing dream."

"That makes sense." said Lynn. "We sleep in the same room together. Well... not in the same bed of course because that's just weird."

"We know what you mean, Lynn." Lucy stated with a Mona Lisa smile on her face. She promptly sat on he couch in between the two with her hands on her lap. Next came Luna, who was always more than happy to see Lincoln in the morning.

She sat down next to him and patted his head affectionately. "Good morning, little bro."

"Hey Luna. Did you sleep well?"

"You know it! I had a dream about me performing with Mick Swagger, Ozzy Osbourne, Lemmy, and Axl Rose all at the same time in the dodger's stadium!"

"Really? That sounded like some dream." Lincoln said

"It was." then she pulled him close to her. "So how about you? How did you sleep?"

"Not much, just same old stuff like Ace Savvy and us being the Full House Gang together kicking some bad guy butt."

Luna had a bigger smile on her face "That's even more better! was I blasting every bad guy away with my awesome amps!"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

Then the rest of the siblings came downstairs on this beautiful morning. Lola looked at a naked Lincoln with mild disgust. "Oh, Lincoln, again?" she said with a groan

"I thought you guys are used to me like this?"

"Oh we are. We're so used to you doing this bro." Luna said. "Besides, I saw you naked all the time when you were a baby."

"Don't talk about!" he said with embarrassment as he cheeks turned crimson red.

"Lincoln it's okay." said Luna reassuringly.

"Yeah, we all go through that." said Leni. "So there is really no need to feel embarrassed about it."

"And it wasn't like there was literally anyone else to see you but us." Lori added.

Lincoln thought of what his older siblings said, and he remarked "Yeah, that's true. Besides, I was only a baby so it is kinda okay to see babies like that. Especially you, Lily."

The youngest sister made a cute giggle while clapping her hands. "Poo poo!" she said her usual words. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh and gently rubbed the baby's head very gently.

"So how did the brownies Luke gave me and Luna taste?"

all of them made remarks of strong approval. "Yeah, those brownies were literally delicious!" Lori said.

"Yeah, especially the M&M's in them." Lana said. She licked her lips just thinking about those tasty treats again, and wished she could have more do them right now. Of course, the other siblings wished that timwould last forever.

"I have never tested brownies so delicious. It's even better than what dad makes. Or is it?"

"Ah, Leni, that's no way to _treat_ dad's cooking." Luan joked. "Hahahaha! Get it?" Of course, the others just groaned in irritation from Luan's lame jokes again.

"well, I gotta watch Capitalism vs Communism." Said Lisa. "If you would be so kind as to give me the remote control."

"Like heck you are!" Said Luna. "Today's classic rock block, and I ain't missing any awesome rock videos, dude."

"No! Me and Lana want to watch Spongebob!" Lana said. "That remote should be with us!"

"oh no." Said Lucy. "Coraline is starting in a few minutes. And I am not missing every bit of it."

Lincoln had a look of fright on his face, knowing where this was going to go. He quickly got off the sofa before the sisters broke down into a usual fight over which channel they want to watch.

He made a good call getting off the couch before he was caught in a middle of a sofa civil war. Lincoln decided to just ignore it, and hoped that the others will figure it out for themselves. Then he went upstairs with his comic books, and put his clothes back on.

"Like I have said before, it's not easy being me, or someone else hpwho has ten sisters in a big family. But, lucky for me, I am a man with a plan."

Going downstairs, he saw his parents still in their pajamas. "Girls! Stop fighting!" Rita shouted at them. Just like that, all the girls stopped their fighting and put the remote down.

"how many times do we have to tell you that if you all can't agree on a channel, the TV stays off?!" Said Lynn Sr.

"Sorry, dad." Said all ten of the sisters.

"better." Rita remarked with a satisfied smile on her face. "Wait, where's Lincoln?"

"right here mom." Said the bit walking downstairs. "I didn't want to be in another conflict so I kinda kept my distance."

"ah, smart." Said the father.

"Well, I'm gonna go hang out with Clyde. We were going to play at the arcade." And he was about to walk out he front door, but was stopped instantly.

"wait a minute, sweetheart." Rita gently stopped him

"yeah?"

"Me and your mother heard that you and Luna met the new neighbor." Said Lynn Sr. "How did it go?"

"yeah, and what was he like?" Lynn jr added.

Lincoln made a small cough and sat back on the couch with his sisters. "Well, his name's Luke Leroy, and he is a really cool guy. A very nice guy, and he did give us the brownies yesterday.

"I haven't forgotten about those brownies sweetheart." Rita said "those brownies were so good. How does a guy like him learn to cook?"

"He says it's his grandma's secret recipe that he made."

"I guess his grandmother taught him well." Lucy said

"tell me about it."

"so what did you guys talk about?" Asked the mother

"just about what he thinks of moving here, and the kind of music we like. And Luna came out and met him."

"yeah, it's true!" Luna said "Luke is so cool, and he has a cool nickname. His friends sometimes call him the... the... uh, Lincoln what is his nickname again?"

Lincoln cleared his throat and said "The Rogue Lion."

"Right."

The other family members were intrigued to hear an interesting name like that one. "That's a cool name." Said Lori. "Does he literally kind of look like one?"

"In my opinion, he kinda does." Said Lincoln. "He looks so cool with that rocker hair on his head."

"Rogue Lion, hmm?" Leni said. "He doesn't bite or want to eat us, does he?"

Lincoln made a face palm in irritation. "No Leni. It's just a nickname, and just because he kind of looks like one. Doesn't mean he actually is a lion."

"oh. I get it!"

"Well, I hope that Luke is no lying lion. Hahahahaha! Get it?" And another sound of groaning was heard, except for the father, since he is what influenced Luan to become a comedian and a jokester.l

"are you done, Luan?" The white-haired boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yes."

"perfect. We do believe you when you say his really nice, but we still warn you to be careful." Said Rita. "What if he is hiding a dark secret?"

"I'll be fine mom, don't you worry. I am the most careful guy on earth. Anyway, I gotta see Clyde now. See you all in a little while." And he promptly went out the door. When he made it to Clyde's house, he was more than ready to hang out with him at the arcade.

"Hey Lincoln. Ready for some fun?"

"you know it, Clyde! Let's go" and they were walking down the sidewalk, looking around at their surroundings to and fro.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps, and they both saw their nemesis, Chandler and his two friends. One of them was a boy with a spiky purple Mohawk on his head with a nipple ring, for he was shirtless. The other was big and couldn't tell if he was a kid or not. He kinda looked like a small hippo with weird looking teeth, and a few incisors like a hippo would have in it's mouth.

"ugh, Chandler." Lincoln recognized with disgust. "What do you want from us?"

"oh not much, except me and my boys want to... give you a plastic surgery." Said Chandler

The hippo-like kid made a foolish chuckle, and said "yeah, a slow and painful plastic surgery, hehe. Oh how fun this will be."

"and there will be plenty to face pounding to go around." Said the other kid with a Mohawk in a raspy German voice.

"Cletus! Julian!" Chandler reprimanded. "I got this, but anyway, let's give these losers a beating.

feeling a little scared, Lincoln and Clyde prepared themselves for the worse. Just then before the hippo kid could throw a meaty punch at them, something held his fast back. Both boys looked, and saw Luke, looking quite serious.

it was obvious th Rogue Lion was taller and more fit than Cletus, and held his fist back. "Keep your fists away from these boys you little ticks." Said he.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Lincoln said. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but you know."

"saving you and your best friend of course." Said Luke with a smile. It made Lincoln grateful that he was saved like this. Back to Chandler, he said "Back off, now."

"pfft, yeah right, dude. Bikers like you don't scare me." Chandler said

"okay then." Luke then did something unexpected and the sound of knuckles cracking was heard. Cletus made a small yelp of pain and tried to see if his hand was alright, but every time he would try to twist it, he would yell in more pain.

"what was that?"

"he twisted my wrist!" Cletus said. "Ow man!"

"I warned you boys, didn't I?"

"pfft, I ain't scared of you, mr cool." Said Julian in a cocky voice. "I can take you on no problem." And he charged at Luke, but then the young man dodged from his charging fist, and gave him an uppercut with his knee, knocking him out.

Lincoln and Clyde were rather impressed by this little display. Chandler was becoming scared and worried that he is going to become injured like his cronies.

Just then, Luke walked up to him, and grabbed his yellow shirt with just one hand. "Listen to me, boy, you mess with innocent kids, you mess with me. Pfft, bullies like you make me want to puke my own blood."

"I don't even know who you are!"

"name's Luke. Luke Leroy, and I am good friends with Lincoln here."

"you're friends with that losers? Ha! That is just so-" a he was immediately frozen when he saw Luke pull out a forty five caliber magnum from his jacket. "don't hurt me! Please!" Chandler begged.

"it's okay Luke, don't worry." Said Lincoln.

looking back at him, the Rogue Lion made a headnod at the white-haired boy and then back to Chandler. "Listen to me. What is your name?"

"Chandler! Chandler Beale." Said he.

"well Chandler, the next time you and your boys try to pick on Lincoln, I will make sure you will all get what you derserve, and tell your parents about hat you were doing."

"please let us go!" Chandler begged while trembling pathetically.

then Luke put him down by simply letting go of his shirt, and it made Chandler fall flat on his butt on the cement. "Get out of here you whelps."

and all three of them ran away in terror. Luke made a hearty laugh and smiled in triumph. "Yep, get's them every time." Then he put his magnum back in his holster. Back to Lincoln, he said "you boys okay?"

"yeah, thanks to you." Lincoln said

"good." And he saw Clyde. "And who might you be exactly?"

"Name's. Luke McBride at your service." Said he.

"nice to meet you, Clyde." And he shook hands with him like he did with Lincoln.

"Lincoln kinda told me about you."

"did he now?"

"yeah, Weill you know." Said Lincoln, looking a little sheepish.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay. Does that guy bother you constantly?"

"sometimes, but we just ignore him, but we didn't think he and his friends would try and hurt us. Normally we would just exchange insults one another."

"ah just ignore them and walk away." Luke suggested with a shrug.

"we know."

"So what you guys doing?"

"well, we were going to the arcade." Lincoln clarified. "Would you like to come with us?"

"sure thing, Lincoln. I needed to get out of the house and take a look around this place. And of course, my stomach is killing me and is dying to have something fill it up."

"we can go to Burpin Burger." Clyde said

"Ooh, I love that place!" Said Luke boldly. "That sounds awesome." Then he joined Lincoln and Clyde on their way to their little hangout. "And are you okay with me being with you? Because I don't want to get in your way."

"No it's alright. You're my friend already."

"and we have so much to talk about." Clyde said. It made Luke smile and he was more than happy to be friends with Lincoln, especially since he saved him and Clyde from those three meatheads.


	4. Guys Lunch

In one of Royal Woods' finest eateries, the Burpin' Burger, Luke the new neighbor was more than happy to buy the food for himself, Lincoln, and Clyde to eat off of. It was kind of a pricey type of meal, but still, Luke was happy to try and pay for it anyway, since he would do it for his new friend and his best crony. The young man grabbed two trays and went to a booth a little far from the paying counter. "Alright guys, I got your orders right, correct?" he asked the boys

"Let us take a look." Lincoln said, then he looked at his sandwich and fries and chicken nuggets, and it was correct. "Yep, you got it right for me."

It was Clyde's turn to oook at his food, and it was all correct to him. "Wow, you memorized it in your head. Thanks, Luke!" Clyde remarked before digging in on his meal.

"No problem. I have an awesome memorization, and I did go to college at the university of Denver." And he took a bite of his burger.

Both bohs looked at each other in amazement. "You're from Colorado?" Lincoln asked him.

"Uh-huh. It's a nice little place with forest all around and of course, the wi tears can be harsh, but I'm okay with that." Then he took a sip of his Dr Pepper. "After I graduated, I decided to live in a place where it is more peaceful and open. Nothing against Denver, but I wanted to start a new life alone."

"cool." Clyde said. "Do you plan on getting a job?"

"ah yeah. I don't know where, but I'm pretty sure that I'll get one here one of these days." The Rogue Lion replied with a shrug. "So Clyde, you're Lincoln's best friend he told me?"

"yep!"

and both the boys said "Clincoln McCloud." And bumped their fists like they were a team.

"that's cool. So Lincoln, about Chandler or whatever his name is, if he tried to mess with you again, I'll find you and beat him to a pulp." Then he cracked his knuckles.

Lincoln smiled to hear that, and said "Thanks Luke, but I don't think that Chandler would be bothering me any time soon. Like I said before, he was terrified when you grabbed him by the shirt like that.

The Rogue Lion made a small chuckle in agreement. "Yeah, I think I made him pee his pants." Then they all laughed. And so they continued with their little meals, and when it was done, all three guys threw their scraps into the trash bin and sat back in the booth.

"so Luke."

"Yeah Clyde?"

"why do they call you the Rogue Lion?" And he took a sip of his lemonade.

"it's a rather long, yet very interesting story." Luke said. "But to shorten things out, one of my features is because of my beautiful hair." And he waved it back in forth before pinning it back behind himself. "And I kinda have a special connection with animals. You see, another reason why I came here is because my dad opened a zoo/safari park in town, and I thought 'hey! Why don't I try and work with something that I love?' That sort of thing."

"wait, you mean the Inside Africa Wildlife Park?" Lincoln realized.

"that's the one."

"wow, I hear that place is cool, it's like you are actually taking a tour somewhere on the African continent."

"yep. And it's pretty big too. My dad said it took him three years to try and get that park up and running."

"wow, I'll have to visit there." Clyde said

Luke made a smile and replied "I think you should, Clyde. It's really cool and fascinating, seeing many animals on a gigantic tour bus and even a chance to have a close encounter with lions, tigers, bears, and others withiut being behind a fence."

it made the boys happy and intrigued to hear that "Oh my. seriously?" Lincoln asked. "Wait, isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"yeah, but it's not that dangerous. You see, you can use sticks as a self defense weapon in case they try to attack you, and they will tell you specifically the rules about going in their. Besides, my dad was also from Denver, and I have known many animals from their for quite a long time before he moved it here."

"why did he move it here?"

"ah, stupid financial problems. The mayor wanted the place removed from Denver to save money and build a gigantic mall to build."

"that's terrible, why would he do that?" Clyde asked

"because many politicians care about themselves, that's why I hate the lot of them." And he took another sip of Dr Pepper. "But I gotta face the fact, it's a cruel world, and life isn't fair sometimes. Another thing was, Denver Zoo was making more money than the Inside Africa park, but don't feel too bad for the animals, dad and the employees moved them all to the Pueblo Zoo to take care of them until they could think of a plan."

"wow. That's amazing." Lincoln said

"yep, you guys are more than welcome to visit there. It's open to all ages at a cheap price for person to get in."

"yay!" The boys cheered.

"so, you fellers ready to go?" The Rogue Lion asked the boys.

"hold on. I gotta go pee." Said Clyde, trying his best to hold in his bladder, then he hurriedly went into the men's room to take care of his business. Lincoln and Luke were alone for a little while.

"so how're your sisters?"

"you know, same old stuff. Oh, and they loved your brownies, and they said thank you for them."

"Ah, I knew you would like them." Said Luke, gently ruffling his white hair with a fingerless gloved hand. "What are they like?"

"you kinda met Luna, the rocker girl." Lincoln pointed

"oh yeah, right. What about the others?"

"they can be a little... difficult to deal with at times, but they love me and they are always there for me like I am for them. They might like you if you get to know them."

"fair dinkum." Luke smirked. "Maybe I should meet them, getting to shoot the breeze with em, and try and know them more. I already like Luna, so why not introduce myself to the others?"

"Exactly." And it was silent again before Lincoln curiously asked "so what kind of pets do you have at home? I kinda saw your Rottweiler the other day."

"yep, Shadow is his name. Sure he is a Rottweiler, but he is a very sweet dog once you get to know him and he warms up to you. And he's not so much trouble, he just barks and is a little weary around strangers. I also have a Flat coated retriever named Aaron."

"what's a flat coated retriever?"

"it's like a golden retriever except it's all black instead of golden or yellow." Luke clarified. "And obviously way less popular. I also have a bearded dragon named Natalie, and an African Ringneck Parakeet named Abe."

"wow, that's a lot of pets, but probably not as much as Lana's you should see her and Lola's room since they share it."

"hmph." Then they heard Clyde come out of the restroom feeling quite relieved to finish his duty. ,

"hey guys, since we're going, you want some ice cream?"

"sure!" Clyde said. "As long as it not strawberry, because I'm allergic to strawberries."

Luke made a small chuckle. "Don't worry, Clyde." Then he ordered three ice cream cones, and gave the other two to the boys. They were soft-served ice cream on cupcake cones, and it tasted quite delicious, and the flavor was classic vanilla for Lincoln and Clyde and a chocolate vanilla swirl for the Rogue Lion.

"thank you, Luke." Lincoln said feeling even more grateful. "So you want to come meet the rest of my family now?"

"that would be good." Luke said with a warm smile.

"and maybe my parents too?"

"no problem." Then they all went back to the suburbs, and off to Lincoln's house to meet his big, chaotic, yet fun-loving and caring family


	5. The Lion and the Loud Family

Walking back from Burpin' Burger, Lincoln and Clyde were happy to have the Rogue Lion, Luke accompany them. For Clyde, he saw his own house, knowing he is needed back there, and said "Well, i'm off now. See ya tomorrow, buddy." he said before heading straight back home. "Nice meeting you, Luke."

"No prob, Clyde." said the young man with a smile on his face

"See you later Clyde." Lincoln said, then he was left alone with the peculiar man. "So what do you think of my friend?" he asked Luke curiously

"He's a nice kid. To be honest... he is a little awkward to say the least. Not in a mean way of course, I'm just saying is all."

Lincoln made a chuckle. "No you're right, Clyde can be a little... unusual, but he is my best friend after all, and I care about him anyway. He even has a crush on my oldest sister, Lori, and everytime he sees her, he would get a nosebleed and faint."

The rogue lion made a small chuckle "What?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "That's silly. Does he love her that much?"

"Hmm-mm. But Lori tolerates it, and clearly doesn't share any love back to him. Not to mention that she's too old for him."

"Right. It's what I heard about unrequited love." then he looked at his Samsung Galaxy phone to see if anyone has called him while it was off. So far, many of his friends texted him and had to reply on messenger why his phone was off and what he was doing specifically. "Sorry about that. My buddies were wandering where I was or what I was doing, that sort of thing."

"Ah, that's cool, no problem. Do any of them live in Colorado, too?"

"Lots of them, yes, but some of them said they want to come to Royal Woods too, so that way, the pride will be one again."

"The Pride?"

"Uh-huh. I'm in a gang called the Pride, it's just seven of my closest friends in that gang together, and I am their leader."

"Really?" said Lincoln in amusement. "That's cool. Wait, you guys don't do something like shoplift or rob banks, do you?" And in his head, he thought "What? Why did I just ask him that?"

However, Luke made a small chuckle in amusement. "No, that's dumb. Besides, that would be stereotypical for bikers, many people thinking that they are nothing but crooks and criminals. As a matter of fact, there is a group called Bikers Against Child Abuse, and their good people."

"Ah yeah. Lincoln said. I've kinda heard of those guys before. Are they as good as they sound?"

"They do help kids fight against child abuse, so that's a big definite." Then he walked with Lincoln back to his house, keeping his phone in his left pocket to keep it safe. "So anyway, what are the rest of your sisters like?"

"Well, they all have different interests and personalities." Lincoln remarked. "We all have our differences, but they are always there for me, like I am always there for them."

Luke made another warm smile. "good. All siblings are technically supposed to do that for one another." Then there was Lincoln's humble abode just in front of them. "Can they drive you crazy?"

"Oh yes. It's a house with a big family in them. So it is very likely that something might go wrong, but we can find a way to work it out. You see Luke, I am known as a man with a plan. I always know a way how to get around them and settle disputes."

"Cool. Sounds like you can be prepared for anything chaotic that might happen anytime soon."

"Yep. It's not easy living in a big family in an average sized house, that's for sure. But of course, they all love me and I would do the same for them."

"awesome."

"You know to be honest, mom and dad think you are kind of a trouble maker. But it turns out, your a really cool guy."

"Thanks, Lincoln. You're cool too." then he gently patted his shoulder. "So anyway, do you think your family would all like me?"

"I'm sure of it. I know we just met, but you are a very likable guy, Luke. So i'm positive they won't think of you as a criminal or a delinquent, or anything like that. Like I always heard: never judge a book by it's cover."

"The same thing with never judge people by the color of their skin."

"I know!" So then Lincoln opened the door, and saw his parents coming into the living room with a bowl of popcorn with them. They both sat on the couch, and then noticed Lincoln back home, with Luke standing right next to him, with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Oh Lincoln, sorry, we didn't see you there, honey" said Rita a little sheepish. "How was Burpin Burger?" then she and Lynn Sr looked at the Rogue Lion. "Ah, it's you. The new neighbor."

"W'sup?" Luke said in a chill voice.

"Hello." said Lynn Sr. "I'm sorry we haven't met before. Then both parents went up to greet him properly as the young human shut the door behind him. "The name's Lynn Sr, Lincoln's father."

"And I'm Rita, Lincoln's mother." said she. "And who might you be?"

"Luke. Luke Leroy, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. Pleasure to meet you both." then he promptly shook hands with both the parents, and they were more than flattered.

"Well Luke, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. Did you guys eat those M&M brownies I made you and the rest of the family?"

"We did and they were delicious!" said Lynn Sr. "Absolutely divine. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"And we also made a little something for you too as a welcome gift." said Rita, then she pulled out a small tray of sugar cookies on them. "I hope you like these."

"I made them myself." said the father proudly. "I'm the best cook in the whole family."

"It's true." Lincoln agreed. "Dad is like the best cook a family can ever have."

"Oh Lincoln." Lynn Sr flustered mildly. "I flush. So anyway, feel free to have as much as you want on these cookies."

"Don't mind if I do." Then the other sisters came downstairs in an instant. All of them noticed Luke when they got their eyes on him. "Hey." He said to all of them.

"oh, it's literally the new neighbor." Said Lori.

"he looks so handsome." Leni said. Then without warning, she gently began rubbing Luke's face with her hands like a large, priceless pearl. "Ooh, he feels so nice, too."

"Leni!" Rita scolded her. "Don't do that, it's invading his personal space! I am so very sorry about that, Luke. Leno is a curious type of girl."

"it's true!" Said the second oldest sibling. "I can't help it, I just love touching other people's faces."

"she's a very simple human being, sir." Said Lisa. "That's why I like to make her my own guinea pig."

"Lisa, we told you no more experiments on your siblings, remember?" Lynn Sr warned her with a suspicious look on his face.

"did I say guinea pigs?" Said Lisa with a peculiar look on her face with her eyes narrowed.

"anyway. Guys, meet Luke, the new neighbor."

"hello."

then all the sisters greeted him openly. "Well we already met before." Luna said.

"I know. How's it hanging, Luna?" Luke asked her curiously

"ah well, just rocking out as usual." Then the rocker girl made a rock pose with the devil horn gesture with her hands. "How about you?"

"just hung out with Lincoln and Clyde at the Burpin Burger. It was pretty good."

"burpin burger?" Said Lynn. "And you guys didn't even bother to share it with us? I'm jealous."

"sorry, it was just a moment between me and Clyde as a guy's day out." Lincoln remarked sheepishly.

"it's cool, Lincoln." Luna said while gently patting his head affectionately. "We were just kidding with you."

"well anyway, you're name's Luke, right?" Luan asked him curiously

"yep, Luke Leroy. Lincoln kinda told me about you guys." Then he shook his hands with each of the girls one at a time.

"Like what?" Asked Lana

"that you guys are always there for each other if needed."

"it's true." Said Lucy. "We are siblings, and Lincoln is the greatest brother in the world." And she made a small, Mona Lisa like smile on her face.

Lincoln was really touched to hear that and smirked. Just then, The door opened, and it revealed to be Clyde "Lincoln?" He said. "I forgot to return your pliers to you, so hear you go." Then he got a glimpse of Lori, and was quite stunned "l-l-l- Lori?!" Then all of a sudden, a large amount of blood spewed from his nose and then collapsed on the spot.

Lori made a small groan of irritation. "Oh Clyde." She said with a sigh. "I don't hate you, it I don't really understand you."

"Eww. That was nasty." Luke said. "Good thing his blood didn't get on my shows." Then the Rogue Lion knelt down to check on the poor boy. "Hmm, his pulse is still beating." And he put two fingers on Clyde's neck on the side where the pulses would occur. "Should we take him to a hospital or something? Because it looks like he's dead."

"no." Lincoln said. "It's okay, Clyde does this around Lori all the time. He does this kind of thing every time when he even sees Lori."

"yeah, even in pictures, Clyde just completely loses his mind and then, Kerplop! He just falls down like he just died of a heart attack." Lola noted.

"But I'm okay with it." Lori said. "I can literally tolerate this kind of stuff from him. Besides, he does give me thoughtful gifts."

"Okay. Who am I kidding, I'm pretty sure Clyde will move on someday, and maybe realize that your not his type."

"ugh, tell me about it." Said the eldest sibling. "It would literally be a big break for me." Just then her cellphone rang, and immediately answered it. "Hi, Boo-boo bear. Did you get my texts yesterday?" And then she made a giggle. "Ooh, good. It's like we're literally meant to be."

Luke honestly didn't know what to think about this. "Is that her boyfriend?" He asked Lincoln.

"oh yeah." Said Lana. "His name's Bobby, and these two have a... gross type of romance. Bleh!" Then she stuck her tongue out while pointing ehh finger at it.

"It's not gross!" Lori said. "Anyway Bobby, I gotta go, just meeting a new neighbor who's kinda cute."

"Kinda cute?" Luke thought. Then he flustered at that compliment.

"I know, I love you too, Bobby Boo-boo bear. Bye!" And then she hung up. "Sorry about that, it was my boyfriend." And back to Lana, she defended herself by saying "And it is _not_ gross, mind you!"

the tomboyish twin just rolled her eyes with a small head nod.

"So tell us about yourself, dude." Luna said. "Oh and that cool nickname of yours. It's sounds cool and sick."

"what kind of nickname?" Said Lucy

"Sometimes, my friends call my the Rogue Lion."

the sisters and the parents seem to be intrigued by his peculiar name, too. "Wait, you're not gonna eat us are you? Should I call a lion tamer just in case?" Said Leni

then everyone face palmed at Leni's usual ignorance.

"no dude." Luna said. "It's just a cool nickname. He is not really a lion, but he does look like one. Just look at his hair."

"and that handsome face." Lola added with a giggle.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, he does have the looks of one. I like you already." Said Lucy.

"thanks. Anyway, who knows? A lion could be my spirit animal."

"I should say so. You're definitely not a lying lion! Hahaha!" Luan joked "get it?"

then everyone groaned, except for Lynn Sr.

"but seriously, you do kinda have the appearance like one." Luan addedI just wish I can touch all that hair. I bet you use good shampoo to wash it with."

"oh yeah. I always rinse, lather, and repeat when I'm in the shower." Luke remarked. Then he saw Lily. "And who might this cute baby be?" Then she giggled happily while clapping her hands. As usual, Luna was the one holding her like she would normally do.

"That's Lily." Said the rocker. "She's the sweetest little thing a family can ever have."

"poo poo." Said Lily while giggling.

Luke honestly didn't know what to think of that little outburst.

"Yeah, she... kinda goes to the bathroom in her diaper a lot." Said Lynn. "She can poop in her diaper more than any other baby."

"well I hope you have extra diapers with you."

"of course. We're always prepared for a diaper change when it comes to our youngest sister." Lynn added. "So anyway, why are you called the arogue Lion by some of your friends?"

"it's like you all said." Luke replied "I do kinda look like one, mostly because of my beautiful hair." Then he took off his jacket and revealed to be wearing an black Ozzy Osbourne t-shirt, and his arms like white muscular. Not like an MMA fighter of course or on steroids, but at least ecrrage type of muscles.

"Wow, nice shirt, Luke." Luna said. "I love Ozzy Osbourne. You sir, have a good taste in music, mate."

"thanks. Rock n roll is one of the many things that I am. Well anyway, I gotta get home. I need to feed my pets before they eat the whole house. Nice meeting you all."

they all said bye to the Rogue Lion, and then Luke forgot about the out cold Clyde.

"Ah, might as well get him back to his parents while I do so." Then he picked his body up and before he left, he remarked "Thanks for letting me over Lincoln. Let me know if you wanna hang out some more."

"sure thing Luke, bye." Then the door closed, leaving the family alone. "So what do you guys think?"

"he's really cool, bro." Luna said.

"yeah, he has good looks, and he's real nice." Lucy said.

"I wonder if he likes sports." Lynn wondered.

"Sorry for kinda thinking he was a delinquent, honey." Rita said.

"No it's okay mom. He's a real good guy."

"heh, you can say that again" said Luan. "I hope we see him again some time."

"I'm pretty sure we will."

then Liky made a small growl or a roar, like a lion would do. "Oh Lily, you're so funny." Said the father, gently holding her in his arms. "Well anyway, let's have my famous Lynn-ghetti and meatballs for dinner!"

then all the family members went to the table. While eating his food, Lincoln couldn't get his mind off of Luke, and still thought of how cool and nice and laid back he was. Perhaps he could be like the big brother Lincoln never had after all.


	6. In the Den

The next morning, Lincoln helped himself with some cereal and a few orange slices to go with it asa side dish for his breakfast. He promptly sat in the table in the dining room, and began eating while reading some comic books.

while munching on his Honey Nut Cheerios, Lola came in the room and helped herself with some marshmallow cereal, with the the cereal part of course sinc she hates the bran.

Lincoln couldn't help but yawn a little. It was the attitude that everyone would mostly feel in the morning. Some would go off a little cranky and might lash out rudely and unexpectedly, especially so,some like Lola or Lori.

"So Lincoln, about Luke." Lola said after taking a sip of her milk. "He is kinda dreamy, you know? All that beautiful hair, and those abs on his arms." Then she began to blissfully sigh in her daydreaming. Just imagine him and me were getting married."

Lincoln made a "Pfft" sound, and he replied to her by saying "He's way to old for you, Lola, probably somewhere like in his twenties or even thirties." And he took a sip of his apple juice. "Besides, I don't think he would really be your type, not to be mean, but just saying is all."

"hmm, fair enough." Lola said. "And I know you wouldn't be mean to me." She made a chuckle and with a sudden change of demeanor, she said in a very tough, and aggressive voice "because you know what happens when you make me mad!" Her eyes burned like hellfire.

it frightened Lincoln a little, for this girl was known to lose her temper quite many times in all her life. "Noted." He stated flatly.

"Oh, who am I kidding, you're my brother, and you love me, and you would do anything to make me happy." Her demeanor suddenly changed back into her sweet tone of voice. Then she gave Lincoln an affectionate hug.

"Ah, Thanks, Lola."

"No problem, Linky" she sang. Then she saw Lana doing something with one of her dolls. "Hey! Lana!" she shouted at her. "I said no using miss Perfect's hair so you can have a mustache!" she was looking madder than a march hare and fire was burning in her eyes.

"Come on, Lola. It grows back on her." Lana shrugged off.

"No it doesn't!" she yelled. Then they did their little twin fights once again. Lincoln however didn't mind, for he was very used to events like this, the twins being at each other's throats from time to time. It wouldn't be long before his parents would have to come in the living room and intervene between them once again, like they would always do.

Meta-referencing again, he said "Yep, you know Lola and Lana. Two twins with very different personalities." and he took another bite of his cereal. "Not a lot of people can handle being in this kind of house like I can, but luckily for me, I am a man with a plan." And he finished his breakfast and put it straight to the leftovers straight to the sink, and promptly cleaned his plate and cut off with the water and a wet paper towel.

Giving out another yawn, Lincoln was about to walk back to his room, go naked and read his comics, and play Skyrim on his laptop after that, when he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up and it was Lori. Turns out, she was holding a pizza slice, and the bump accidentally made her drop it on the floor.

"Lori! I am so sorry!" Lincoln said, becoming scared of what Lori might do to him. "It was an accident, I promise!"

"Oh Lincoln!" Lori groaned. "That was my breakfast!" at first, it looked like she was about to blow off steam from her system, but she suddenly kept her cool. "Normally I would beat you with a baguette!" and Lincoln tried to cover his face to protect it from when she might hit him with a piece of bread from France.

"Please don't kills me!" Lincoln begged. "I promise you it was an accident!"

"Relax, Lincoln." Lori said with a sigh. "I was gonna say control myself." then she picked up the pizza and put it back on the plate. "Besides, there is leftover gazpacho anyway."

It was just then some of the other sisters came in the kitchen, possibly hearing the commotion that was going on in there. "Hey hey hey, what's up, dudes?" Luna asked

"I accidentally ruined Lori's breakfast." Lincoln said.

"Come on, Lori." Luna said, stepping in front of Lincoln. "I'm pretty sure Lincoln wouldn't try and do that on purpose. We wouldn't want have to have thirteen years of grief, right?"

"Guys, calm down." Lori said with an irritated groan. "I'm not going to hurt Lincoln, I know it was just an accident."

"Wait, you mean you're not gonna hit me with a piece of bread at all?" asked Lincoln, becoming less scared, getting back up on his feet.

"No." Lori said flatly. "I'm trying to control my anger a little."

"It's like what I taught her." said Leni. "I was teaching her to think before she can actually do something, like hold it in herself."

"What she said." Lori agreed. "It's perfectly alright guys. There's still some gazpacho in the fridge from two days ago."

Then the other sisters went back to their businesses, like Lola and Lana fighting as usual. Lincoln was more than happy to see that Lori wouldn't kill him for this, and continued back to his room. He got a small stack of comic books with him, and he promptly sat on the living room couch. Before he could sit on the living room couch, he was suddenly spooked by Lucy, who appeared out of nowhere like she would always do.

"Hey Lincoln." said the goth girl. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." Lincoln replied, then he promptly sat on the cushion. "It was a really awesome dream I had, but it would take all day."

"That's okay. Want to read my new poem?"

"Well... I guess so."

"Okay." then she pulled out a piece of paper, and cleared her throat before reading aloud to her brother "Home Sweet Hell: Home sweet hell, only the devil can tell, cascading down a well, into the abyss I fell."

"Ooh, is that it?"

"Not quite." Lucy stated "there's a second part to it." she cleared her throat once again, and continued "Holy sweet defeat, the devil i'd like to meet, cannot be discreet, never landing on my feet. My sins are many, you see, lost in a maze of impossibility. Oh home sweet hell." And she was finished. "Thank you."

"Wow, that must have took you all night to come up with."

"Actually, it only took me twenty minutes. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Lincoln."

"No problem."

Just then, Lynn popped out of nowhere, and was energetic as ever. "Hey Lincoln, wanna wrestle with me?"

"no thanks, Lynn." Lincoln replied uncomfortably.

"Perfect!" Then she suddenly attacked and assaulted him. "Come on, Lincoln! You can do better than that, buddy!"

He was forced to injure the aching feeling of his big sister wrestling and giving him an unwanted muscle pull once in a while. Finally, Lincoln tried to fight back, but alas, Lynn was too strong to try and break free of.

"Ah! Come on Lynn!" He strained himself. "I just want to read some comic books."

"Who needs comic books when you can live the action from them?" Lynn said playfully. "Oh this is just way too much fun!"

and the rough-housing continued on and on. Lisa couldn't help but notice the fighting but of course, she didn't really care. "Oh, i'm surrounded by a bunch of ignoramus' But they are family." And she walked away.

at last, Luna had to come down and see what the commotion was all about. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Alright dudes, break it up. Luna said knock it off!" She intervened.

Lincoln was feeling a little sore from the minor injuries that Lynn inflicted on him. "Oh someone is gonna be sore in the morning." He muttered, cracking his neck.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Lynn said. "And Lynn Loud is the winner! Whoo!" And she did her own victory dance in triumph.

"Seriously Lynn?" Said Luna with irritation. "Can't you go one day without trying to make one of us get in the ring with you?"

"Come on, Luna. I was just playing with Lincoln." The sporty girl shrugged. "He had fun, right, Lincoln?"

"Uh no, I didn't!" Lincoln reprimanded. "I specifically told you that I didn't want to wrestle you, but you didn't listen to me!"

"Ohhh." Lynn realized "my bad."

"Lynn Jr, come in here this instant!" Said the father from the parents bedroom.

"coming dad! Gotta go now." Then she kept over the couch and went to the parents bedroom.

"Ugh, that Lynn!" Lincoln complained. "I think she squeezed my spleen."

"You Okay, Linky?" Luna asked him with concern.

"mostly." Lincoln said.

"don't worry, dude. Lynn does it to all of us a lot of times. Remember that one time when she made Lana be the ball in a basketball game?"

"I know, right!" Then he sat on the couch again. The next thing he did was take off his clothes, minus his underwear, and began reading his comics to take the load off.

"And remember that time Lynn made me try and beat her in a small baseball match?" Lucy said. "The ball landed on my hand so hard at was in a coma."

"Well at least we're not alone." Lincoln said "I mean, you and alynn are roommates, Lucy."

"Uh-huh, I am so used to her competitive spirit, and I have to put it with it twenty four seven."

"well anyway, just reading yourself some comics, dude?"

"That I am Luna, that I am."

"Rad."

"So what did you guys think of Luke yesterday?"

"He was rather charming, maybe even a little charming than Edwin. Oh! Don't tell him I said that, or he will be mad at me." Lucy said.

"don't worry, little dudette." Said Luna . "My lips are totally sealed."

"Same with me."

"And to be honest, he was really nice and laidback." Lucy said. "He is a way better neighbor than Mr. Grouse in my opinion. Plus he makes pretth good brownies."

"too right he does, love." Luna agreed in her British voice.

Lana suddenly came into the room, covered in mud like she would always would be. "Hey, look at this mud pie!" She said, showing her siblings a large mud pie with a few worms squirming inside of it.

"that's...pretty great, Lana." Lincoln remarked, trying not to get sick. "So, Lana let me ask you, what do you think of Luke?"

"oh he is so awesome! He does look like a lion, and even his spirit animal. It would be so cool for Luke to literally be a lion that talks."

"That would be interesting." Lincoln wondered. "He does have the looks of one."

"Totally agree with your bro. Rawr!"

and time went on, Lincoln had his clothes on for the day, and was playing Skyrim on his laptop.

the doorbell rang and it revealed to be the Rogue Lion again. He was wearing his leather jacket, and a black shirt with the album cover of Slayer's album "Reign in Blood" And had blue jeans to go with it. "Hello Leni, is Lincoln around here?"

"Sure Luke, i'll Get him right now. Lincoln! Luke's here and wants to see you." The blonde called out to him.

"Coming Leni." Then Lincoln put his game on pause and went downstairs. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Not much, kiddo." Luke replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"yeah I did. So what brings you here again?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come visit me in my house. It's perfectly unpacked and the furniture in place."

"that's cool." Lincoln said. "Sure, I would love that."

"Lincoln, who was at the... oh Luke, what a nice surprise." Rita noticed the Rogue Lion.

"Mr and Mrs. Loud, I was wondering if Lincoln can come visit me in my house just a few blocks from here."

"Really? I don't know." Said Lynn Sr. "We are very grateful for the brownies, but you're still new here."

"It's okay, mom. I trust him. He's a very cool guy."

"We know, Honey." Said Rita. "But He is still new to the neighborhood."

"They speak wisely little bro." Said Luna, feeling a little concerned.

"It's just a quick visit, I promise, trust me, I do not live far from here. You guys seen the house before."

"Well... Alright." Said Lynn Sr with a smile. "Just be careful, son."

"Thanks mom and dad! I love you guys!" Lincoln leaped with joy

"don't worry, guys. I'll take good care of him, I promise." Said the Rogue Lion.

"We trust ya man." Luna remarked.

"And be careful of his claws, Lincoln. He might eat you behind your back." Said Leni. Once again, her ignorance made the others facepalm themselves in irritation.

"Come on, Leni. I told you I am not a real lion."

"never mind her, Luke. Let's go." Then he walked with Luke to his house. "So do you have any instruments at your house?"

"Oh yeah, it's like a mini Guitar Center in it. And of course, it has a nice pair of windows to go with it. Me and my pets make it our humble new home."

"Yeah, I saw your Rottweiler before."

"don't worry, Shadow can seem tough, but he can be a sweet doggy once you get to know him."

"Okay, as long as he does it bite me."

"He won't. I trained him to bite against burglars in case they break into our new home."

finally, they were at his new house and it looked rather nice. There was a small guitar statue in the front yard for the decor. Luke promptly unlocked it, and Lincoln a

was absolutely amazed by how the interior looked. The chairs in the living room looked really nice and had an intriguing design that made the back look like a vicious cobra. For the couch, it looked really nice, and had a black color, and had three cushions for it.

The television was really big and it was way bigger than the one back home, and flatscreen, possibly up to six feet long, and the same with the width. The pictures had many pictures of many animals such as elands, tigers, rhinos, vipers, and of course, lions on it, and many more. There were a few wallpapers scattered with many musicians and bands on them, one had Slash, another had Ozzy Osbourne, one had Pantera, another had Tesla, Dokken, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, Bad Religion, and many other bands and musicians.

a few guitars were hung on the wall that ranged from Gibson SG's to les Pauls to firebirds, razorbacks, and fender guitars, and all of them were lefty.

"wow, look at this place." Lincoln said.

"it's cool. Ain't it, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, it's so awesome!"

"I knew you would love it. Would you like anything?"

"got any soda?"

"yep, one soda coming up." The. As Lincoln went to sit on the couch, it felt rather nice. Luke fetched Lincoln and himself some Coco-Cola.

"How did you get all this stuff?"

"i'm kind of a big saver when it comes to money." Luke blasted. "My dad owns a famous wildlife park, and it kinda gets me things a lot of people can't. But don't be fooled, i'm No millionaire."

Lincoln couldn't be any more impressed by this. "Well, I wonder where your dog is." And there was a low baying sound heard across the house, making Lincoln's heart jump. "Never mind."

the Rottweiler came bounding in and noticed Lincoln, and continued to bark at him while wagging his smile tail.

"Hey Hey Hey! Calm down, Shadow!" Luke said to him. "Shadow! Sit!" And the doggie immediately obeyed his command, and stopped his barking in an instant. "Good boy! Yes, that's a good boy."

then the Rottweiler was enjoying a nice petting and a belly rub from his cool master, and he made small, playful barks at him and had his tongue out.

Lincoln was a little spooked by this dog, but he wondered if he can warm up to him at least. After all, the Rottweiler only barked at him and didn't attack, and he didn't sound so aggressive.

"Yes, Shadow, who's a fierce dog?" Luke playfully said. Then Shadow was showing Luke how fierce he was, baring his teeth, and making a low growling sound, but of course he was just showing how tough he was, and Luke continued moving his body a little as the growling continued. "Lincoln, this is Shadow. Shadow, Lincoln."

The dog went up to Lincoln and the white-haired boy gently petted his head, and Shadow took an instant liking to Lincoln's petting and wagged it's stubby tail again.

"Oh he likes you already." Said Luke.

then another barking was heard, and it sounded a little lower than Shadow's. What came in next was a really big Newfoundland dog that had black and white spots on him like a Holstein cow would have. This dog was huge and looked so fluffy.

it stuck it's tongue out as he mad Pie a few barks at Lincoln.

"Hey Hey, Whopper. Be nice to our visiter." Luke said playfully to him. The Newfoundland then began Licking Lincoln's arm.

"Hello." Said Lincoln. The he tried petting this dog as well, and it was also smooth sailing for this one. These two dogs seemed rather easygoing.

"Lincoln, this is Whopper. He absolutely loves visitors and is a great swimmer."

and Lincoln was surrounded by by the two dogs who both took an immediate liking to him. "Aww, nice to meet you guys two." And he felt his face being licked all over by two tongues, making him laugh.

"oh you guys." Luke said.

"They are so adorable." Lincoln remarked.

"I told you they would love you. Oh! And there is one more pets I forgot to show you." Then he walked over to a rather large bird cage, and Lincoln followed him. Promptly opening the cage, he pulled out a parakeet perching on his two fingers. "Lincoln, this is Limey, my male African Ringneck parakeet."

"Hello." Said the bird. "I'm a clever bird."

"I've seen these birds before. I thought they were... Asian or something."

"Well there are two subspecies of this beautiful bird, Lincoln. The Indian Ringneck is way more popular than this species here, but African ones are way more friendly and docile. And you might notice that the African Ringneck parakeet has a way bigger black ring around his neck than his Indian cousin and has more of a plum-colored best than a rose-colored one."

"wow, he's beautiful." Lincoln said.

"Thank you." Said the bird.

"can I hold him?"

"of course. But don't worry if it tries to reach it's beak to you at first, because he is just trying to see if your hand is a good thing to perch on."

"gotcha." Then Lincoln slowly reached out his arm and clumped his two first fingers together. Limey was reaching out his beak and and gently clasped on to Lincoln's skin. He then moved his feet on his fingers and Lincoln was more than happy to have an adorable Ringneck parakeet on him.

of course, Limey was already taken a liking to him too. "You're cool." The parrot said.

"Aww, Thanks Limey." Lincoln said.

"Well what do you know, he likes you already too."

"So, you really do know a lot of about animals, right?"

"you bet I do mom ami. Like I said, I have been fascinated in animals ever since I was a baby."

"oh yeah." Lincoln remembered, Then he was about to let the parrot two bit alike stopped him at the last moment.

"wait a minute, buddy." He warned. "African Ringneck parakeets don't really like to be petted all over if it's not around his neck."

"oh, my bad."

Luke made a chuckle, "no it's alright. just helping you out here."

"Well I absolutely love this place."

"thanks. It's what I call my den. Would you like to watch TV for a little while?"

"Sure." Then they both sat on the couch together, with Limey perching on Lincoln's left shoulder, and watched an episode of Dessert Storm.


	7. A New Brother

Lincoln was busy playing a little Morrowind on Luke's Xbox One, And he was having great time with this old, yet timeless game. Limey the African Ringneck parakeet was still happily perching on Lincoln's left shoulder as he was playing on and on. Shadow and Whopper, Luke's two dogs were just sitting right next to him on the couch and looked at their surroundings while panting.

So far Lincoln was already having a wonderful time playing this classic game on a newer game console. Luke himself was having a hot pocket for lunch with a glass of sprite next to it.

"Hey Lincoln!" He called to him. "You having fun on Morrowind over there?" And he took another bite of his little snack.

"Yeah, it's so awesome. I haven't payed this game in forever!" The boy replied with enthusiasm. "I didn't know you own these kind of games before."

"Hey i'm a nineties guy, what can I tell you." Luke said boldly. "I always hold on to these games just in case I feel sentimental. Some things can be irreplaceable, am I right?"

"True that." Lincoln agreed with the Rogue Lion. "Can you p,ease pass me some Pepsi?"

"On it. One Pepsi a la mode." And the young man got Lincoln nice, cold can of the soda and Lincoln was more than thankful for that.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So Lincoln, I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?"

The question made Lincoln stop and pause the game. At first he felt a little uncomfortable and said thinking about that one girl that was his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne. "Well yeah." He replied.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Luke said. "I was just curious is all."

"No it's okay, i'm alright with you asking me that." Lincoln said. "Anyway Yeah, her name is Ronnie Anne, and she is the toughest girl you would ever want to meet. Boy, she is definitely some girl a guy can ever ask for."

"What is she like?"

"Ronnie Anne is tough as nails, and quite a tomboy. She loves skating and SMOOCH as much as I do."

"Nice, she sounds like the perfect girl for you."

Lincoln suddenly had a frown on his face, then the Rogue Lion had a frown on his face, too. "She was." Lincoln admitted. "But she moved away with her family"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, man." Luke said in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"Thanks for caring about me."

"Of course, I like you, Lincoln." Luke said with a gentle hand on his right shoulder.

"I like you! I like you!" Limey mimicked.

Both Lincoln and Luke laughed at the parakeet's funny mimicry. "I know that, Limey." The Rogue Lion Said. He stretched out his arm and the African Ringneck slowly began perching on his shoulder now.

"Anyway, what was she like?"

"At first..." Lincoln sounded like as if he didn't really want to talk about the past. "Ronnie Anne would bully me before I kissed her."

"You kissed her?"

"Two times."

"Oh ho ho, you sly dog." Luke joked. "You got lucky having your first kisses like tha. I'm proud of you for it." Then he gave Lincoln a gentle pat on the back to show him how proud he really was.

Lincoln made a small smile and felt some proud feeling inside of him too. "Thanks. Although I kinda got punched in the face by her afterwards." He sounded rather uncomfortable saying that. "But mostly ot was worth it."

"Cool. I know a lot of girls don't like being kissed in that type of way. But hey, at least she still loves you, huh? Hehehe." He made a small and humble chuckle. "Anyway, i'm sorry she moved away."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure it was the way it had to be." Lincoln admitted. "Besides, I still talk to her online through my laptop."

"That's good."

"And you want to know something interesting?"

"What's that, Lincoln?"

"Ronnie Anne's older brother, Bobby is Lori's boyfriend."

"Really? What are they like together?"

"Oh ho, they are quite cheesy. Lori likes to call him Bobby boo-boo bear while he likes to call her Bane in return. They can be so cheesy."

Luke made a small laugh. "Oh the baby names. It can be really annoying."

"Tell me about it. Lori woukd be like 'It's like we're literally meant tob be' it's kinda disgusting. It sometimes makes me want to throw up, don't tell her I said that thought. She'll turn my into a human pretzel if she found out."

The Rogue Lion mare another laugh. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Just talk about novels with Fabio on it being cheesy."

"Ha! Exactly." Lincoln agreed, and they both had a good laugh about this. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh yes. Her name is Alex, for as me and my friends sometimes call her, the Beautiful Lioness. She is very beautiful, truth me, you would be in awe seeing her."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Thousands of them." And Luke pulled out his Samsung galaxy phone. He promptly showed Lincoln pictures of this Alex girl. The boy's eyes went wide seeing how beautiful and sexy she looked. She almost looked like Dimartino, but a little different. Her hair was so long and voluptuous, and she had a very cute face.

"Wow, she is beautiful."

"Like I said before. I knew yoy would like what you saw."

"I do."

"Just stay away from her. She's mine!"

"What?"

"Ah just joking with you. I'm not that kind of guy."

Then Lincoln made a small laugh at his rather playful behavior. Shadow and Whopper both wanted Lincoln's attention and made playful barks at him.

"Oh yoy guys." Luke said. "They want you to pay attention to them."

"Aw yoy guys are such good doggies, yes you are, yes you are." Lincoln baby-talked to the mutts. Then he found himself being licked all over his face with tongues and saliva.

"Silly dogs." Limey remarked. "Very silly doggies." It made Luke chuckle at his parrot's snarkiness. "They're your favorite."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. You're clearly the favorite Luke, since you own them."

The Rogue Lion made a smirk on his face "guilty as charged."

"So you said you had a biker gang with you?"

"Oh yes. They are nice guys, you will love them, and they would really like you once they meet you. We call purselves the Pride, and i happen to be thr leader of this cool gang." Then he made an actual lion's roar, leavimg Lincoln in quite an awe-struck tyoe of look.

"Whoa, you can actuslly do that?"

"Uh-huh. It's one of my many talents, and another reason why they call moi the Rogue Lion." This made the boy even more intrigued by this young man. Yep it appears he made quite a new friend alright. "Anyway, my friends are-" just then Lincoln's cellphone rang.

"Uh-oh. Hold on." And he answered the phone "hello? Lincoln speaking."

"Lincoln, are you busy right now?" It was Lori on the other line.

"No, why?"

"Mom and dad want you to pick up Charles' poop and take out the garbage. Can you literally come back here please? Oh and I forgot to tell you today's laundry day."

"Ah I almost forgot about that. Don't worry, Lori. I'll by there ASAP."

"It's fine. Mom and dad expect these chores done today."

"Okay, see you in a few." And he turned his attention to Luke again. "Sorry Luke. I gotta go. I kinda forgot today's spring cleaning day for me."

"It's okay. If you get in trouble, tell then it's my fault, okay?"

"Alright."

"And if you ever want to come back here, yoy are always more than welcome go. I ain't no stranger." And he made a wink at him.

"Thanks Luke. I really appreciate you showing me your house."

"And I appreciate you coming here little dude." Luke warmly replied. "See ya later."

"Bye." And Lincoln went all the way back home. While walking, he wondered if this was the wish he made about having a brother-like figure. "I think I have a brother now." He thought, smiling warmly. While walking down the sidewalk back home, he saw Mr Grouse driving in his really old ford car, and the old man noticed Lincoln.

"Where have you been, Loud?" He asked, rolling down his window.

"Ah just hanging out with the new neighbor, Mr Grouse." Lincoln replied modestly.

"That lion guy?"

"Uh-huh."

The cantekerous, grouchy neighbor made a rather doubtful look on his face. "Did he ask you any weird questions?"

Lincoln made a rather confused look on his face with a raised eyebrow. "No, why?"

"I'm just sayin' be careful around him Lincoln. What if he has secret motives? Like a dark secret owrhaps?"

"Pfft. Yeah right, Luke's a really nice guy. And he's a new neighbor, hot a random stranger. And he is only a few blocks away from my house."

"I know, but I am just saying be on te lookout for anything he might do."

"Oh, you've been complaining about how the world is now too much." The boy doubted with a smirk.

"What?"

"Please, yoy complain about how lousy the world is now, and yoy talk cynically about how the world can change and all that."

"Okay, you got me there, Loud." He admitted with a sigh. "But still, just be careful about that lion fellow."

"Whatever you say."

"Well off to gold practice now." And his grouchy, cantekerous neighbor drove off with sis funny var horn going off. Lincoln himself honestly didn't know if he was just being a usual doubting thomas like he would normally be, or if he was right. "No, that's not possible." Lincoln shrugged off, them he continued walking back home.

He went back inside his house and looked for his family.

"Ah there you are, Linky." Leni noticed, picking up her broom. "Mom and dad were looking for you."

"I know. Lori already told me about that on the phone."

"Alright. They're in the kitchen."

"Thanks Leni."

"No problem." Ad the second oldest sister continued with her part of the spring cleaning. Lincoln stepped inside the kitchen and there were his parents just doing the dishes.

"There you are, honey." Said the mother, she and her husband happy to see their son back home.

"Sorry I was a little late coming here."

"No it's totally our fault, sport." Lynn Sr clarified. "We forgot that I was spring cleaning day and it completely went put of our heads for a while. Darn memory blackout."

"It's okay."

And Luna came inside with the vacuum cleaner. "Hey Lincoln!" She shouted. "How was Luke's crib?"

"Awesome!"

"What?"

"I did Awesome!" Lincoln shouted at her.

"Hold on." And she turned the mashing off so she can hear hI'm properly. "Sorry about that dude. What were you saying?"

Lincoln cleared his throat and repeated in a more calm voice "I said it was so awesome. Yoy should see his house Luna, he has a guitar collection in it and cool pets."

"That sounds like fun!" Luna said with joy. "I'll have to come over there with you sometime. It will definitely be more than a feeling. That's for sure"

"Yeah, you would love it!" Lincoln agreed.

"Hey sorry to break up this conversation, but yoy both have worn to do now." Said the father.

"Right." Lincoln remarked. He immediately went to work with his chores for the spring cleaning day. First, he went through everyone's rooms and collected everyone's trash from their bins and filled his garbage can. He honestly thought he was living in a pig sty, but at least they actually weren't actually pigs.

"Whew, it's definitely not easy living in a big house with a big family." He said to the viewers. "But like I have mentioned before, I love my family, and the hey all love me, especially Luna, Leni, Lucy, and Lily."

"Hey Lincoln." A voice spooked him. It was Lucy. "How was Luke's place?"

"Fun actually. He's a very cool and laid back guy."

"We're yoy careful over there?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be careful at that giy's new house?" And he went downstairs to throw it in the trash bin outside.

"I don't know. I was just saying that because I love you and yoy are my big brother."

"Aw thanks Lucy, but it was only a few blocks away from here."

"I know. But I was just saying what if he is trying to suck up to you and then before you know it, he might trap you and sew buttons in your eyes and make you look like a freak."

"What?" Lincoln said in surprise and disbelief. After he threw the bag in the trash can, he remarked while going back inside "That's crazy, Lucy. You'be been reading and or watching Coraline too much. Honestly, maybe you should lay it off for a while.

Lucy made a cute smirk on her face. "I can't help it." She said flatly. "It's just fun, scary, and creepy, and I love scary and creepy."

"You don't have to say that twice." Lincoln said. "Anyway, Luke's very nice, and he wouldn't try to hurt me even if he wanted to. And you should see his house, he had a guitar collection, a big flat-screen tv in the living room and a variety of game consoles."

"Wow. That sounds like he is living the good life. How does he get all that stuff?"

"His dad is the owner of a safari park for animals in Colorado, but then the landlord kicked him and the animals out and they are moving it here from now on."

"Wow. That's cool. When will it open here?"

"I have no idea, but it might take a while. It was supposed to be the biggest zoo in Colorado, so maybe a year, or I honestly don't know. Hopefully, they will have more workers and carpenters to help out."

"And I hope there will be bats there." Lucy remarked.

"yeah, I know how much you love bats, Lucy."

"They are one of my favorite animals. Along with crows, ravens, and vultures."

"Well I gotta pick up Charles' excrement now."

"That's okay, I gotta help Luan do the dishes anyway." then she walked into the kitchen while Lincoln went to the backyard. When he got out the pooper scooper, he saw lots of feces piles on the grass. He made a noise of disgust and muttered "Charles, I know you're a dog, but you are also a slob." then he went to cleaning up. Of course he had to use a clothespin on his nose to not smell the horrendous odor of the dog's waste. "Well, at least it's better than cleaning up after Lily."

It took a little while, but Lincoln cleaned up every last one of Charles' filth and still had the clothespin latched on his nostrils. After he was finished, he went to ask his parents to see if there was anything else to do the spring cleaning.

"Hmm... Well, why don't you go see if your room's clean." Rita suggested. "If it is, then you're done for the day. Thanks for taking care of the trash and the dog poop, sweetie."

"No problem, mom." Lincoln replied boldly. he went up to his room to see if it did need cleaning, and saw that there were only just a few comic books and toys on the floor, and promptly put them back where they belonged before.

At last, He was done with his spring cleaning chore and decided to lounge on the couch to watch some TV. He flipped the remote, and saw an old episode from one of his TV shows "Dream Boat" and began to enjoy himself with this.

After a little while of watching TV, Lana and Luna both came into the room and sat down with their brother. "Well you got done fast before us."

"What can I say, Lana?" Lincoln gloated. "I'm a man with a plan."

"Got That right, Lincoln." Luna agreed with the devil horn gesture. "What are we watching?"

"I honestly don't know. Dream Boat was on a little while ago."

"Ooh, did you check for any other episodes that will air tonight?" Asked Leni coming in the room and sitting down with the rest.

"I did," Lincoln replied "but unfortunately, that was the last episode for today. So now i'm Just sitting here flipping from channel to channel for anything good."

"Well make it something good for all of us." Lynn said, popping u

from behind the couch.

It didn't take long before the other sisters came in and sat on the couch, making it overcrowded. Of course, Lana was used to sitting on the floor when it comes to the couch or watching TV in the living room.

"Oh, what about operation dessert storm?" Asked Lori. "That's literally a cool show."

"Here, let me see." Lincoln said.

"Hey, why do you get the remote?" Lynn complained.

"I should get the remote!" Lola protested.

"I found it first guys, finder's keepers loser's weepers." Lincoln boasted.

"Oh ho so it's like that, huh?" Luna said playfully And competitively. "I call the remote!"

"No I call myself the one to properly hold the remote control." Lisa said. "Street name: dibs!"

"no! It's mine" Leni said. "I see what's on the shopping channel!"

"No one likes the shopping channel!" Lucy protested. "I hear that Coraline is on soon and I want to watch it again."

"Again?" Luan Said. "You already watched it like countless times already. "And the TV likes the remote because it gets _Turned on!_ Hahaha! Get it?"

"Oh yeah, good one, Luan." Said Luna sarcastically.

And it was on for the remote as usual. It wasn't quite easy for a large family to just watch tv in peace all the time since they all have different personalities and interests

Just then the door opened. And it was Luke, he noticed the little couch brawl and decided to stop this by using an actual roar like an actual lion would do, causing the house to mildly shake.

All siblings stopped and immediately looked at the handsome young man in surprise. "What's this all about?" He in a mild,y de,adding voice.

"Just want to watch my channel." Lincoln said.

"Wrong!" Lori protested. "We're all literally watching my favorite channel."

"You're the one who's wrong!" Said Luna. "I want to watch classic rock music videos. And it's more fun to watch them with Lincoln."

"Wait, really?" Asked her brother.

"Yeah Dude. I thought I should spend some quality time with you, and the rest of you. So can we just watch TV without a fight?"

"Well, would you guys make a vote or a debate about it?" Luke suggested.

"We didn't plan one today, no."

"Hey kids, we wanted to-" Rita and Lynn Sr waked into the room and noticed the Rogue Lion. "Oh Luke. What a nice surprise."

"Sorry I didn't knock, but Lincoln forgot his phone back at my house."

"Oh man, I knew I forgot something!" The white-haired boy remembered. And he got up to reclaim his property. "Thanks a lot, Luke." He remarked gratefully.

"No problem, Link." Said Luke. "Just helping out a friend here."

"Well that's very nice of you, Luke." Said Lynn Sr. "And- wait a minute, where you kids fighting over the remote again?" He asked the children suspiciously

"No." The siblings all lied to them. However, their parents were too smart for them, and admitted "yes."

"Honestly kids, can't you go through one day without fighting over the remote to watch what you want?" Rita said, facepalming herself in annoyance.

"Sorry mom, we all have things we would like to watch. It's a big family, can you blame us?" Lincoln said. His sisters all agreed with him in unison.

"Well why don't you all just do something like Rock Paper Scissors, or something like that. Here, how about this." The. He pulled out a guitar pick and placed it on the small table in front of them "Now, the first one who can touch my pick, gets to watch what they want while the others have to accept it without a fight. Got it?"

"Got it." Said the kids.

"Fantastique. Now don't do it unless I say go."

All the siblings focused on the pick and waited for the Rogue Lion to start this. "Ready... Set... GO!"

and all the siblings tried so hard to get the pick, but the finally, it was shown that Luna got it first.

"It's decided! Luna wins."

"Aw Yeah, it's a slow ride, so take it easy now." She said. "Come on bro, sit next to me and we can watch rock videos together."

"Alright, Alright." Lincoln chuckled. The other siblings weren't too happy about this, but rules were rules on dibs, and they had to accept the laws of it. Lincoln promptly sat next to the rocker sister and both enjoyed some classic rock videos together.

"You happy, Dude?" She Asked him

"A little." He admitted

"Aw Come on." She Said. "You love classic rock like I do. You know you want to watch it."

"Yeah I guess why not. You always look out for me."

"Yeah, But Classic Rock is so eighties and seventies." Lola said.

"Respect the classics, dude!" Luna protested. "Like me and my bro!"

"Whatever."

"Come on Girls, Luna won fair and square." Luke said.

"Oh and Luke. How did you actually roar like a lion like that?' Lincoln asked, remembering that noise all too well.

"Yeah man, what exactly are you?" Luan added.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but it's a gift of mine. I have the ability to actually roar like an actual lion. It's... kinda another reason why I got that nickname."

"Oh come on, there's now way that you can actually roar like a lion." Rita said.

"You Guys weren't hear when you heard it." Lori said.

"Fair point." Lynn Sr Said flatly.

"Do It again, I would like to see how a human can posses such an incredible ability from another animal." Lisa said

"Lisa." Said Rita. "We told you no using other people as experimental guinea pigs."

"Yes mother." Lisa sighed in defeat.

"Okay okay, I just hope this doesn't scare you too much." He took a deep breath, and made another lion roar, sounding so real, menacing, and loud at the same time. All of the family members looked at him in surprise.

"That was... awesome!" Luna said.

"That was tots cray cray!" Leni added.

"I can't believe you haven't shown me that before, that was amazing!" Lincoln applauded.

"Well... I didn't feel like showing you before because you would think I was a freak."

"Ah don't say that." Said Lynn Sr. "It's incredibly wonderful. A special gift you have."

"I wouldn't say that." The Rogue Lion Said modestly. Rubbing the back of his head.

Lily couldn't help but make a cute lion rosr as well. It didn't sound like an actual one of course, for she was just growling and all, but it was rather cute, and they all laughed with her."

"Lily, you are one smart cookie." Luke remarked.

The baby was touched and clapped her hands in joy and playfulness.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys soon." They all said bye to him and the young man went back home.

"Wow, he's even more cooler than I thought. I never seen a Human do something like that before."

"You can say that again, dude." Luna agreed. "He really likes you."

"Can't argue with that Luna." And they all decided to watch the classic rock videos, and Luna kept Lincoln close to her by wrapping her arm around his shoulders for comfort and support.

"I think I do have a... new brother." Lincoln thought to himself, thinking about how kind and nice the Rogue Lion was to him. Indeed, Luke was a kind and gentle soul, and he realized that his wish had come true after all, and he may have a new brother for him.


	8. An Unwanted Guest

The next morning in the Loud house, all the siblings and the parents were having some breakfast with some Belgian waffles with a a small cube of butter on them. Everyone knows that Belgian waffles are better than regular, round, toaster waffles, and they tasted far more delicious. Of course, they all had different beverages. Lori and Lynn had coffee while Luna had root beer, Luan had some regular orange juice, Lucy had red punch (since it felt like drinking actual blood to her), Lana had some lemonade, Lola had sweet tea with lots of sugar in it, Lisa had some regular sparkling water with ice in it, and Lily had milk in her sippy cup.

Lincoln had some apple juice for himself, and enjoyed hi waffles with a ham and cheese omelette on the side. Boy oh boy, Lynn Sr sure knows how to cook some recipes right out of the recipes. Of course, the father would follow his own recipes, and doesn't really care for steps on a paper or in a cookbook. Still, the breakfast was delicious either way.

While munching on a waffle piece with his fork, Lincoln couldn't get his mind off of how cool Luke was, and how even more cool he is after showing off the realistic lion's roar. It sounded so real, and yet so loud at the same time. He wondered how a human like him could be capable of doing such a magnificent feat like that.

After they had all finished with their breakfast, they all piled their plates and cups in the sink. It began to fill the whole sink, but it would be no problem with the parents since they are used to cleaning so much stuff after their kids.

"Hey bro." Luna said

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how Luke actually sounds like a lion? Because he sounded just like one."

"Yeah, it was literally real." Lori agreed.

"Was he a genetic experiment for a human/animal program or project?" Lisa asked her brother curiously.

Lincoln felt slightly overwhelmed by his sisters many questions. "Guys, guys, please! Give me some space." he said. His sisters had their eyes open in surprise, and immediately shut themselves up. "Sorry guys, it's just so many questions at once, it was starting to hurt my head."

"Ah, it's cool Lincoln. We're sorry too." Luna regarded, gently patting his back in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks, so anyway, i honestly do not know how he can do that. It would be for something Lisa would have to uncover to be honest. We all know how much of a mad scientist Lisa can be. Oh, no offense."

"None taken." Lisa stated flatly. "I actually take pride in that sometimes. I do it for science."

"Of course you do." Lynn muttered sarcastically. "But you're right, Lincoln. But for me, I think he was born lucky."

"Possibly." Lucy said. "There's something called a child prodigy like Lisa is, and Luke might be one, too."

And all the siblings sat on the couch together, and saw the TV remote. They all looked at eachother competitively again, but remembered that little method Luke came up with yesterday so they wouldn't have to really be at each other's throats to get it and turn on the channel they want. "Ummm, anyone have something we can all touch like the guitar pick from yesterday?" Lana asked

"Well... I have my lipstick that we can try and touch." Lola stated. And in a more ferocious, bossy voice, she said "But no one use it!"

"Yeah, like I would want to use it." Luan stated sarcastically.

"Alright on three." Lincoln said. "One. Two." and they all looked at the lipstick, readying their hands to touch and grab it. "Three!"

And all siblings piled their hands on the cosmetic. It was a little hard to say, but they saw it was Lynn who laid a hand on it first since it was at the very bottom of everyone else' hand. "Ah-ha! I win! Go Lynn, go Lynn!" she gloated, twerking her butt like there was no tomorrow.

"Lynn, remember what we talk about foul sportsmanship?" Leni said. "And twerking right in our faces?"

"Oh. right." Lynn remembered. Then she immediately stopped her twerking and sat back down. "Anyway, I get to watch what's on right now." and she immediately flicked the TV on with the remote in her hand.

"Uh, hello, aren't you forgetting something?" Lola asked, not looking amused

"What? Oh yeah, right." Lynn remembered and gave Lola back the lipstick

"Thank you."

And they watched a basketball that had Lebron James himself in it. "Hey Lisa, if you would like to have Luke be a test subject, try not to do it by force."

"Of course. When have I ever made anyone be my guinea pigs?"

"Uh hello, like always?" Lori stated with a raised eyebrow. "That's why mom and dad said you're not allowed to use any of us as experimental guinea pigs anymore. Especially Lily."

"Well Lily is always okay with that."

"She's a baby. Even though she's smart, she's still learning things in life." Luna stated. "Besides, we don't want you to zap her like a Bohemian Rhapsody. If something goes wrong, she'll hallucinate like always seeing a little silhouette of a man. Then, she will uncontrollably do the fandango."

"Right. you would have to ask him that personally, I highly doubt he will say yes, though." Lincoln admired

"Don't worry." Lisa said. "I am not going to severely hurt him with electricity or anything, I am just going to x-ray him and see how his vocal chords can produce such an amazing talent like that."

And the other siblings went "Oh." in a statement. "Still don't trust you." Luan said. And they all, minus Lisa, clamored with her, making the child prodigy frown with her eyes narrowed. They all continued watching the basketball game, well, some of them did. Lori decided to text to her boyfriend, Bobby on her smartphone. Leni was brushing her hair with her favorite hairbrush, and Lincoln chilled with Luna with her wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

It went on for about thirty minutes, and the team that Lebron was on, won the match since he is the second greatest basketball player ever after Michael Jordan.

Just then, they heard a wolf growl or a snarl, and it spooked all the loud siblings instant. They all didn't know what that was. Suddenly, they all saw Charles, Cliff and Geo running away from something in fright. Walt the canary was hovering behind them, just as scared as they were.

"sheesh. What's wrong with the pets?" Lana said.

"Dunno." Luna said.

All of a sudden, a large, black wolf with yellow eyes walked into the dining room, in all their sights. They all screamed and exclaimed "Wolf!" And they all ran away from it to the front yard.

"Wuff wuff." Lily said adorably.

"Oh this is not good." Leni said. "Our poor pets were scared by that monster."

"Wolves are not monsters." Said Lincoln. "They're... just like any other animal."

"You're right, but they can carry rabies." Luna remarked. "Where are the pets?" And they all looked around to see if their pets were around somewhere, and they all saw the four animals running up to them, and hid behind the eleven siblings.

All of them comforted the pets saying it's okay, or don't worry. Charles was still whimpering a little as if he was hurt, and Cliff was making a startled meow over and over with his tail puffed up and erected. Geo just curled into a ball inside his plastic ball and began shaking in terror. And as for Walt, he was in complete shock to even fly or hover.

"How did a wolf even get in there in the first place?" Asked Lori

"I have no idea." Said Luan. "But Lincoln's right, he's just Lycan any other animal, hahaha! Get it?"

"Luan, this is serious." Luna said with her eyes narrowed in irritation. "We might be dead people walking, doing the zombie stomp."

"It's alright." Said Lynn Sr. "We'll just call someone to get rid of it for us."

"Uh Honey, we used all our budget fr this week, remember?" Rita reminded.

"Oh, right."

"hmmm. Maybe Luke can help out."

"That sounds like a good idea." Lucy said. "But what about Mr. Grouse?"

"No, he's too old to kill a full grown wolf in this state." Rita remarked.

It was just then the neighbor pulled up His window and poked his head out. "I heard that!" He Said. Then he closed the window with a loud crash.

"Luke it is." Lincoln Said.

"Well, what's going on here?" Said a familiar voice. It was Luke, speaking of the devil. "We having a party?"

"Uh Luke," Lincoln said. "There's a big black wolf in there, and we need you pr help to get it out of there."

"A wolf in the suburbs?"

"We don't know either." Lori stated. "Just please help us."

"Well there's thirteen of you and only one of him, why not take him?"

"Are you nuts? He could have rabies!" Lola said. "And I am not dying to rabies."

"And he would rip us to shreds." Lynn Sr stated.

"Exactly." Said Lincoln.

"Easy, relax. I'll try and get him to leave." And the Rogue Lion slowly opened the front door and saw the wolf sniffing on the floor for possibly something to snack on. The Human cleared his throat and the beast perked his head up with his yellow eyes glowing.

The next thing Luke did was slowly approach it and the wolf made a small growl, baring it's sharp teeth.

"Shhh, it's alright." He soothed the wolf.

with every step, the wolf's growling became louder and menacing.

"I just wanna help you." And he slowly bent his knees, with his face close to the canine's, and reached his hand to the top of the wolf's furry head. The beast tried to lunge at him with his mouth, but Luke moved his hands out of the way.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. I know what i'm doing. Just stay back." And he moved his hand slowly and touched the wolf's head right between his eyes with his right first finger, and the wolf began to feel more... calm and stopped his growling in an instant as if he was being possessed by a ghost. "I'm a friend." The Rogue Lion stated to it.

"what's he doing?" Asked Lynn.

"I don't know." Lana replied.

It took a little while, but Luke immediately let go of the wolf, and the canine sat like a normal dog would do. "You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. I can tell you this, big boy, the suburbs are no place for a wolf like you."

Then the wolf began rubbing his head against Luke's jeans affectionately. The young man couldn't help but cuddle with the wolf in return, and was like it turned from vicious, to tame.

He even let the wolf lick his face a little.

"What- what was that?" Lincoln said.

"Wuff Wuff?" Lily said in comfusion and surprise.

"Alright guys, coming through." Then the Human walked out the front door with the wolf next to him. Then he said to the wolf. "Okay, big guy. The forest is not so far from here. There's a national park seven miles east of here that you can make a living here. Understand what i'm saying?"

Just like that, the wolf nodded a yes to him in reply.

"Perfect. Go on now, you can go."

And the canine went off with astonishing speed to the forest east of the suburbs.

"Okay, What was that?" Lincoln Said.

"What?"

"That." Lana said. "You just... conquered that wolf like you can calm his spirit."

"Exactly the point. I calmed his tension and anger within his mind. It's another gift I have within me, another reason why I feel like I am one with nature."

"Wow, gosh." Lincoln said in astonishment. "That's really cool."

"Yep, i'm A cool guy, Lincoln." The Rogue Lion agreed. "So is everyone okay?" And they all replied positively to him in return. "Perfect. Well, that wolf didn't have distemper, or rabies. He was just lost here is all."

"Wow, Thanks, Luke." Luna said. "We don't know what we would do without you man. We would all be barking at the moon if not for you, like a pack of werewolves."

"No problem. And just so you know, dogs did originate from wolves if you all didn't know that. That's why the wolf didn't try and kill anyone. They might not be tameable like dogs can be, but you just need to warm up to them.

"That would all make sense." Said Rita. "Thank you so much, Luke. We really appreciate what you did for us."

"No problem, Mrs. L." Luke replied.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Asked Leni

"I wanted to show you guys something cool."

"What's that?"band Limey, the African Ringneck parakeet flew up to Luke's shoulder. All the family members, minus Lincoln who has met him, all went "oooh."

"Pretty bird." Lola said.

"Yep. His name's Limey. I just thought I would show you guys him."

"Well, why don't you come inside and the kids can play with him?" Lynn Sr Said.

"Thanks."

and the siblings began basking in awe at the parakeet's beauty and how adorable it looked. "So Lincoln, how've you been?"

"Not much, Luke. Just done eating some Belgian waffles in the morning."

"Ooh I love Belgian waffles. And by the way, I heard of a pizza arcade and I was wondering if you would like me to take you there and we can hang out together."

"Is it Spunk E Pigeon's?"

"Yep."

"Sweet! That would be fun! But I might want to talk to mom and dad about it."

"Of course. I understand." And he let the children play with Limey, who was enjoying himself with all the attention he was receiving.

Luna began to hold him on her two fingers and said "Aww, you feeling the sweet emotion, Limey?"

"Feeling the sweet emotion." The bird mimicked. The children couldn't help but laugh at his funny personality.


	9. Luke's Pride

Spunk E. Pigeons, the best pizza arcade around in Royal Woods. Luke was parking his motorcycle next to the entrance of this fun place. "Here we are, buddy." Luke said.

"Awesome! I love this place." Lincoln happily hopped out of the motorcycle and smiled. "Thanks for letting me ride with you on your motorcycle, it was fun."

"No problem. I hope I didn't scare you back there, or make you nervous."

"Nah, my sister Lynn has a dirt bike at the house, and I kinda had a few accidents with it before." He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "That's what I will never ride that thing again."

The Rogue Lion made a small chuckle. "Good idea. Now come on, I'll pay for our entry."

"Sure thing." And Lincoln followed Luke inside the arcade. When Lincoln stepped inside, he knew it was heaven for him. Many arcade games like shooting games, dance games, and the infamous Guitar God game.

"I'm so glad I brought you here, Lincoln. This looks better than I thought." The a Rogue Lion remarked, just as impressed by the interior and colorful lightshows. He promptly went over to the counter and laid for both him and Lincoln to stay in for a while.

"Here, we'll sit over there."

He and Luke found a nice booth to sit in next to the kids playing on the machines. The pizza tasted so good, delicious, and cheesy to go with it. The tomato sauce was perfect, and the pepperoni was juicy.

"Now that's good pizza." Luke said.

"Tell me about it. It's way better than Gus' Games and Grub." Lincoln agreed. "Why can't all pizza taste like this."

"I couldn't agree more." And they both continued eating more pizza slices, and they both let out a loud burp. "That was so delicious." Luke took a sip of his root beer before wiping his face with a napkin.

"Really delicious." And Lincoln took a sip of his lemonade. "You ever been to Spunk E. pigeon's before?"

"I have, but not in a long time since I was twelve."

"Really? That just have been a. Long time."

"Yep. So why don't you go on and play some games and have fun. I'll just wait here while you enjoy yourself."

"You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"No, of course not, Lincoln. I would never leave you behind. I am staying right here until you decide you want to go home."

So Lincoln went over to the machines and had so much fun with as much as possible. The shooting games, the mini basketball hoops, he wished he could have stayed in this place forever.

He went on for about two hours, and Luke was still sitting in the same booth as before when he and Lincoln ate pizza, listening to some nice tunes on his iPod.

Lincoln had his fun, and decided to meet back with him. "Okay Luke, i'm Ready to go home."

"Perfect." Then Luke and Lincoln went out of the pizza place, and a couple of more motorcycles were heard. It was about five of them, and hey parked next to Luke's bike.

At first, Lincoln felt a little scared by this, and worried they would cause trouble. "Who are these guys?"

"It's okay, Lincoln." Luke remarked, "they're just friends."

The five other bikers took off their helmets, and it looked pretty diverse. One guys looked of African heritage, and had long, wavy dreadlocks dangling from his headlights and looked rather handsome, also wearing a leather jacket with shades in it's pocket.

Another man was Caucasian And has short hair with a bandana on his head. He had a goatee that was tawny and grey to go with his hair. Now this man was buff and muscular, looking like he is on some kind of steroids, probably the tallest of this posse. The man looked like a middle-aged type of man, Lincoln can tell by the grey streaks in his hair and beard.

For the third man, he also had short hair with a backwards cap on his head, looking like in his young twenties like Luke is, but with a more broad, square face with a big dragon tattoo on his right arm, and his body looked rather skinnier than the others.

The fourth one had peculiar black hair on his head that looked thin and straight. And looked like he was a little older the, Johnny like in his thirties, and having a kind of Asian appearance, probably from one of the Koreas, Japan, China, or Vietnam.

Finally, the Fifth and final man looked like an average man like Luke was, but his hair only reached a little bit past his neck.

"Luke!" Said the African man.

"Lekan!" Like called back. Then they both embraced for a hug like britches would do, or a college student met his sibling again after so long in class. "It's good to see you guys again."

"I am so glad we all found you here." Said the African man, hen he and Luke broke away from the hug. He had an African accent, and looked a little taller than Luke was. "We've been looking all over for you, Luke."

"Ah you guys."

"Yeah, we missed you, chief." said the big, tough biker with the goatee. "Who's the kid?" he noticed Lincoln, and so did the other bikers.

"Lincoln, meet Lekan Ibori, the second lion. He's from Senegal."

"Bonjour." said the African man, shaking Lincoln's hand. "It's pleasure to meet you. And yes, I am also called a lion, the black Lion to be exact."

"Name's Lincoln." the boy replied.

"We are well met indeed." said Lekan.

"This is Johnny "Grizzly Bear" Jones." Luke reffered to the big, hulking man.

"W'sup?" and he shook Lincoln's hand with his own big, beefy hand. "How's it going?"

"Not much."

"My name's Cheng Dequan. Nice to meet you, Lincoln." said the Asian man with the long pontail.

"He's from China." Luke pointed.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a wonderous place. Beijing as a matter of fact. I'm also known as the Crouching Tiger when it comes to my nickname."

Then the one with the backwards cap on his hat said "Name's Brad, Brad Travis." he had an average American accent with a five-o-clock shadow on his face. "Pleasure to meet you, Lincoln. I'm also called the cheetah because I'm the fastest of the group."

"That's really cool." Lincoln said.

And finally, the fifth man said "Name's Christopher Jordan, but you can just call me Chris." he spoke in kind of a Welsh accent. He had a wolf snarling on his right arm. "Some people call me the lone wolf.

"Nice to meet you all." Lincoln said.

And all of Luke's friends replied to him warmly about how nice it was for them to meet him for the first time. They might look a little scary, but they seem like a very friendly bunch. "Lincoln, this is my pride." then he made yet another lion roar that sounded so realistic, making Lincoln's mouth go wide in fascination. that roar still gave him chill down his spine. "We were a gang back in Colorado."

"Technically we still are now that we found you here." said Lekan, and the grownups had a good laugh.

"So, tell us about yourself, Lincoln." said Cheng.

"Oui, you seem like a nice boy." Lekan agreed.

Then Lincoln told the guys a little bit about himself and his life with all these sisters around him in his life. All five of these men were surprised to hear Lincoln living around ten sisters around in his life.

"Is it stressful for ya?" asked Chris

"Oh yes. It can be quite stressful in the Loud House, but I am always prepared for the chaos, 'cause I am a man with a plan."

"Yeah! That's our boy!" said Grizzly. "I like a kid who plans stuff like this."

"Same with me." said Lekan. "Well, I think we have so much to talk about, Lincoln."

"I think we do." Lincoln agreed with him. "Oh but wait, unfortunately, I have to get back home. My parents are expecting my to be back there by now."

"Don't worry, I'll take you back." said Luke warmly. "Hop on my bike and we'll go back to your house."

"Alright."

"A tout a l'heure, Lincoln." said Lekan. "We should hang out some more. We'll be looking forward to them."

"Yeah, we like you already, kid." said Johnny. The other friends of Luke agreed with him, and it made Lincoln happy to warm up to these guys. He hopped back on the motorcycle and Luke promptly took him back home.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

has passed after that little Wolf encounter in Lincoln and his sisters house. It was a little scary when it first happened, but it was a good thing Luke took care of that little problem by being one with Mother Nature. It made him all the more interesting and cool for Lincoln, his sisters, and his parents. Boy that Rogue Lion never ceased to be more interesting for all of them. Was Luke some kind of animal whisperer? was all they were wondering about him.

Perhaps this was another good reason why he was called that cool and particular name. Lincoln was just hanging out with Lynn, playing some video games together, however, Lincoln doesn't have a blanket with him, for he didn't want to face yet another "Dutch Oven" attack from her older sister. "Come on, Lynn, you can do better than that!"

"Oh ho, yeah? That's what you think, bro!" said Lynn with overconfidence within herself. It was just like her to be boastful when it comes to any type of game or sport, but, nonetheless, she wasn't going to rub it in her siblings faces, or twerk in front of them with her butt of course. It was just about that when Lynn was going to win against her brother, but then, Lincoln finished off her character with his ultimate finishing move with a quick spurt. Lynn could hardly believe what just happened, and wondered if that was just an illusion.

"Winner: Lincoln!" said the announcer in an echoing, booming voice on the TV. Lincoln jumped with joy and did a little victory dance of his own. "Whoo! I won! I won!" and he began doing a little twerking of his own.

Lynn's mouth was agape with her eyes wide open in surprise. "I can't believe it." she said. "I lost."

"Oh come on, Lynn." Lincoln immediately stopped his dancing. "It is just a game. Please don't try and rematch me in anything else." then Lincoln began to suddenly feel scared because the sports sister might rematch with him in something very dangerous of some kind.

However, what came out of Lynn next was something quite unexpected of her to do "Good game, bro." and she motioned her hand at him, waiting for a handshake. "Well? Don't leave me hanging, Lincoln."

"Wait, you're not gonna ask for a rematch or anything?" he asked her suspiciously.

"No, I'm way over that." Lynn replied. Then Lincoln slowly motioned his hand toward hers, and then she gently shook his arm with her own. Turns out she was not lying about that, and Lincoln smiled, then they immediately let go. "But!" she blurted. Then she pulled him in for a headlock, and ruffed his head with her fist. "Doesn't mean I can't do this! HAHAHA!" she laughed.

"Ah! Let go of me, Lynn!"

"Oh come on." Lynn stopped. "Just playing with my little bro here." and she let him go.

"I know, I know."

"Hey Lincoln!" Luna said. "Can you help me restring my guitar?"

"Sure thing." Lincoln said. "Sorry Lynn, can't play anymore."

"It's fine. I'm sure that Lucy would like to play soccer with me."

Lucy, who was just walking past them made a "Gasp" sound and said "Uhh no, I really don't. You know how much I hate sports, Lynn." But of course, her sister/roommate was persistent with that mischievous look on her face.

"Oh come on, Luc." she said with her eyes narrowed with the devilish smile of hers. "You know you want to."

Then Lucy didn't really say anything else, but screamed in her monotonous, zombie voice while Lynn chased after her while laughing wildly. Lincoln had one eyebrow raised on his head and went "eesh. Hate to be Lucy right now."

Luna made a small chuckle. "Agreed. Let's just carry on, my wayward son." then Lincoln followed her to her and Luan's room. There, the comedian sister was just polishing one of her Groucho glasses with a soft rag.

"Okay, so which guitar is it?"

"This one." and Luna pulled out one of her most prized ones, the flaming Les Paul with Mick Swagger's signature on the back of it. Lincoln looked at it in awe. "This one needs a serious string change. This baby is more than a feeling to me."

"Gotcha, but wait, I think I might break it. I don't wanna ruin it for you."

"Nah, you won't ruin it. All you need to do is hold the guitar on the small table while I fix one of my sweet strings."

"Alright."

"Hey guys, what kind of flowers do you bring to a SMOOCH concert? Tulips! Bazing!" and she began laughing at her usual jokes. "Get it?"

"Please Luan, not now." Lincoln said in mild irritation.

"Sorry maybe some other time? Oh, and speaking of which, there's a new movie about clocks coming out, it's about time! Hahahaha!"

Both Lincoln and Luna groaned in irritation at the joking sister as usual. Still, Lincoln gently held down the guitar on the table, and Luna went to work on trying to get the old string out and putting a new string to it. "Easy does it." Luna said. "And... voila! perfect! cheers, mate!"

"Is that it?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it. It's so easy. Thanks, bro. I really appreciate your help." then she patted his shoulder a few times to show him thanks. "Love you with every beat of my heart, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Luna."

"Lincoln!" Lori said. "Oh there you are, do you think you can help me with some texting issues?"

"Uhh, sure. Then he followed her to her and Leni's room. "Okay Lori, so what's the big issue?"

"I literally need your opinion, what do you think which emoji I should text to Bobby? the Wink, the heart, or the Smiley face?"

"What? Oh come on, it's not that hard." Lincoln said

"Uh yeah, it is." Lori sang sarcastically. "No help me! Which do you think I should use?"

"Alright, alright. to be most fair, I say the heart, that shows how much you love him."

"Ooh, you're a genius." Lori said. "I am totes doing that to my boo boo bear." then she texted to Bobby. "Thanks twerp. I needed it."

Lincoln made a small groan of irritation and said "Lori, will you please stop calling me a twerp?"

"Hey, I'm the oldest, I can literally do whatever I want." Lori defended. "... When mom and dad are not home, of course. Besides, it's kinda fun that way."

"For you." Lincoln corrected. "but how do you think I feel when you call me that name?"

"Ah, I'm the oldest, I shouldn't have to feel about what the other siblings would think about my personal opinions."

Lincoln was mildly fuming on his face. "Lori, I-"

"Oh don't bother with her." Lola said. "That's something we deal with too. You're not alone when it comes to her teasing, Lincoln."

"Shut up, Lola."

"You shut up, Lori!"

"Just get out of here! I need some alone time with Bobby boo boo bear."

"Whatever." Lincoln replied.

"Anyway Lincoln, I need a butler for my tea party." Lola said.

"Again?" Lincoln complained.

"Again." Lola sang. "Please, I'll by you a new Ace Savvy magazine." then she gave him the puppy dogs eyes with her lower lip quivering. "Pretty please?" she begged him.

Lincoln sighed and said "I don't really have a choice in this, don't I?"

"Nope."

"Alright alright, but just for a little while, okay?"

"Of course." Then Lincoln reluctantly went into Lola and Lana's room, and was given his waiter clothes. "Give me a few minutes to change into my waiter costume."

"Go ahead, Lincoln." Lola replied with her sweet smile.

After the boy changed into his waiter attire. He cleared his throat, and he wasn't really quite amused by how this will turn out. That, and he didn't wanna face an angry Lola, for she might do something horrible to him, or tattle on him for reading his comic books naked on the roof, which he still kinda does once in a while. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Perfect! Come along, Linkington." then she held her big brother's hand and she sat down on her usual sit in her tea party set. "Go ahead, put it in these cups, big brother."

Still looking rather annoyed, he sighed and pretended to pour the imaginary tea in Lola's cup first since she was the "Guest of honor". At first, Lola didn't really look satisfied with this.

"I don't hear any tea pouring." she sang.

Then Lincoln used his mouth to make pouring liquid noises, and he did the same with her stuffed animal guests, with Mr. Sprinkles being He last.

"Hey, how long has that cake been next to Mr. Sprinkles?" Lincoln wondered.

Lola made a gasp and gave her bear a rather stern look. "Mr. Sprinkles! How many times do we have to go through this? If this keeps up, no dessert for a week!" And with a change of demeanor, she turned back to Lincoln. "My apologies Lincoln. Now, can you please be a gentleman and pass out the biscuits for us?"

"Coming right up Lola." Lincoln sighed. Then he pulled out the tray with the imaginary biscuits, and Lola was more than happy to munch on the first one.

"Hmm, scrumptious." She Said.

"Hey Lincoln." Lana noticed. "Oh boy, making him play butler for you again, Lola? You're the worst."

"Oh butt out, would ya?" Lola replied with irritation. "Me and Linkington are playing a game together."

"Whatever." Lana said. "Say, Lola, I wanna give you something."

"What's that?"

Lana walked up to her and said nothing, then showed Lola her butt and flatulated at her face. Lola screamed and growled in anger. "Lana you get back here!" And the twins were fighting with one another again, like they would usually do.

Lincoln saw this as a perfect opportunity to quietly sneak past the two and take off his butler outfit. "Forced to be Lola's butler again, big brother?" Lisa asked him

"Yes." Lincoln Said begrudgingly.

"Well, why don't you just tell her you don't want to be her servant?"

"I would like to but... it's Lola, you've seen how scary she is, right?"

"Fair enough. I sometimes get the feeling that Lola was raised by a pack of Canis Lupus, street name: wolves."

"I heard that!" Lola said, popping her head from her bedroom, then she went back in so she can continue fighting with Lana.

"Don't worry, just try and bear with it, Lincoln. She is family."

"Fair enough."

"Hey bro?" Luna said. "Wanna watch a little TV with me?"

"And me?" Leni asked after her.

"Yeah, I desperately need to get away from Lola." he whispered to them both.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she's lost behind the wall." Luna remarked with a wink. Then the three siblings went downstairs to watch a little television. Lincoln of course, decided to take off his clothes, minus his underwear, for he might read some comics when he feels like it. "So, how was Spunk E. Pigeon's yesterday, dude?"

"It was fun. I really wish you guys could have been there with me and Luke. It was so fun."

"I'm sure we'll all go there as a family one of these days." Leni said.

"Yeah, Lincoln. One of these days."

"And we met his friends, his pride." and Lincoln told Luna and Leni about Lekan, Cheng, and the other three bikers who were close friends to the Rogue Lion. Luna and Leni were impressed to hear about them. "They are really nice and really cool."

"That does sound cool." Luna said. "But were they giving you trouble?"

"What do you mean?"

"What she's saying is be careful, Lincoln." Leni said. "Those guys might be hiding something."

"Nah, they are alright. They like me already."

"Well yeah, but still. You just met them. They might have been caught steeling before."

Lincoln was going deep in his thought and said "Well that is a fair point, I have just met them. But maybe I just need to know them more, they probably moved here to Royal Woods, too. Besides, like Lucy always said, never judge a book by it's cover."

Luna and Leni smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Besides, they do sound awesome with those animal nicknames." and they both continued watching television with Lincoln together. Meanwhile, Lucy was still trying to get away from Lynn, who still wants to play with her, still screaming in her zombie voice.


	10. Guy's Advice

Lincoln was going to go out with his sisters to the mall, again. He didn't really hate it, but he wasn't really crazy about it like his sisters were since they were all girls and he is a boy. "Well, Here we go again." Lincoln Said. "Going on another trip to He mall so my sisters can all go shopping... again." And he made a small groan. "That's just my sisters. I mean, what does 't really like going to the mall for some shopping?"

"Hey Lincoln, hurry up!" Said Lynn. "I hear that a soccer ball was on sale!"

"Coming, Lynn!" Lincoln called. He walked downstairs with a blank look on his face. "Okay." He sighed. "Let's go."

"Why the long face?" Asked Leni.

"Nothing, nothing." Lincoln replied. "Just gonna spend the day with my sisters at the mall again." And he sighed again.

"How come you're literally not excited about it?" Asked Lori with a raised eyebrow over her eye.

Lincoln was trying to think of a way to explain how much this annoys him without hurting their feelings, or making them mad at him for unintentionally harshly criticizing them. "I'm not a girl." He replied flatly

All the sisters had confused looks on their faces. "What?" Said Luna. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well... what I mean is... we mostly do the same thing when it comes to sibling outings over and over again."

"Oh come on." Said Lana. "We all go to Dairyland, the Beach, Spunk E Pigeon's. And all those fun places."

"Yeah, but we mostly go to the mall over those when we debate over the meetings."

"So?" Lola said.

"Aren't you guys getting s little tired of going to the mall for most outings?"

"Nah, girls just wanna have fun, Lincoln." Luna reassured. "Besides, there's an arcade there, and we know how much you like that." And she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Come on. It will be fun."

"Yeah, I will literally never get tired of the mall, especially if there are new shirts on sale from time and time again." Leni added. "My clothes can totes use new friends to keep them happy."

"Come on, Lincoln." Said Lola. "You can be a baby and whine about it when we get there."

"Lola!" Lucy said. "If you want, we can go to Spunk E Pigeon's After this."

"And if there was going to be a game about shooting in the mall, it would named _Mall of Duty!_ "

"Ha Ha very funny." Lincoln Said. "Well Okay. I guess I can come with you guys, but do you think you can promise me you can broaden your horizons and think of other fun places other than the mall?"

"Fine." Said Lori. "Just literally look up fun places and we'll talk about it."

"Yeah Dude." Luna added. "We all want everyone to be happy."

"Affirmative." Said Lisa. "There are just so many girls like us in this household, you know?"

"Here here."

And they were all about to leave, when Luke suddenly came to them in the front door. "Oh, w'sup, Guys?" He Said.

"Morning Luke, what's up?" Lincoln greeted The Rogue Lion warmly.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my house again. My boys would like to know more about you since they all like you already."

"Oh yeah." Lincoln remembered. "Anywhere's better than the mall, let's go."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold up!" Said Lynn. "I thought you were going to come to the mall with us?"

"I was. But I gotta... help Luke feed his pets and get to know his friends so they won't be strangers. Anyway, come on, Luke."

"Awesome!" Said the Rogue Lion with enthusiasm.

The other sisters all had small frowns on their faces feeling bummed about Lincoln not decided to come with them. "Whatever." Lori said. "Come on girls, let's go." and they all went to the van while Lincoln walked with Luke down to his house. At first, Lincoln wondered if he hurt his sisters to ditch them like this.

"Hey thanks for pulling me out of there, Luke." Lincoln admired him. "You saved me from going to another boring trip to the mall with my sisters." then he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"The mall, huh? Heh. I kinda know how you feel, Lincoln." The Rogue Lion admired. "It's not my kind of place either, even though they can have arcades and in some cases, amusement parks like the Mall of America."

Lincoln made a chuckle in reply, and then said "That is so true. Maybe if it was like the Mall of America, then maybe I would be a little more excited, especially when it comes to their cool rides."

"Do you ever go to places other than the mall with your sisters?"

"Oh yeah, but the mall is what comes to their mind in most cases. There would be Dairyland, Gus' Games and Grub, and other cool places, but I told them to broaden their horizons about places we can all hang out together, but I doubt they will keep their word."

"Ah, you know girls, Lincoln." Luke said. "Women are crazy. They are always like _Oh, look at these nice, shiny new slippers! Look at these totes adorable emojis on our totally cool new phones, and blah blah blah!_ " he mocked while pretending to be a stereotypical teenage girl. His impression made Lincoln almost break down in laughter.

"Ha! I know, they can be totally like that. You should see how Lori is with her boyfriend, Bobby." Lincoln said. "Lori would be like _It's Like we're literally meant to be!_ "

"That sounds like a cheesy romance." The Rogue Lion chuckled. "It makes Fabio on Romance Novels look smart."

"Exactly!"

"You know Lincoln, you ever hang out with any guy friends before?"

"Of course, there's Clyde, remember?"

"Oh, right. I kinda forgot about him. What about other people?"

"There was Bobby before he moved away to be with his big family."

"Ah, was he cool?"

"He was really cool." Lincoln replied. "But like I said before, Clyde is more like a brother to me. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"Right. But I think your sisters will keep their word on trying other places. Hey as a matter of fact, the new safari park my dad has opened a little while ago. They will all be stunned to see what wondrous animals and creatures there are in there. As a matter of fact, imagine them having a little walk with a small pride of lions for the first time."

"They would definitely love that." Lincoln said. "Although it does sound a little scary."

"Don't worry. The lion pride at the Inside Africa park is a very friendly group, as a matter of fact, I might have said this before, but they have accepting me as a member of their own pride."

"Really? I think you might have said something like that before."

"Uh-huh. They love me and I love them, and we take care of ourselves if needed."

"I wish I can be like that." Lincoln dreamed. He thought of how cool it would be to be apart of a lion pride like Luke is here.

"Oh you can interact with them, Lincoln, I mentioned the Walk with Lions tour before, remember?"

"Right. But are you sure I'll be okay with them?"

Luke made a warm smile to him. "i know it sounds crazy, but trust me, just stick with me and do as I say and you'll be just fine." Then he patted his shoulder. "Yep, they'll like you, I can promise you that."

The boy made a smile of hope, dreaming of something awesome like this. "What else is there?"

"There's also a merry-go-round, a zip-line ride/tour, a delicious food court, a petting zoo, a walking safari where you can look at certain animals on foot, and even a helicopter tour."

Feeling more surprised and excited, Lincoln could hardly wait to get a good look at this cool new safari park. "Wow, now that's a cool place that my sisters would love. Can I go over there with you?"

"Of course. You would love it there. It will make you feel connected with mother nature like I am."

"I bet it will."

"And besides, in my opinion, you need a little more guy time. You wouldn't want to lose your toughness and act like a woman instead of a man, wouldn't you?"

Lincoln had a little thinking into it, and decided. "True, but what about Clyde?"

"He can come too, just give him a call and we can invite him, although Clyde is a little... awkward to say the least in my perception. Not saying you can't hang out with the kid, he's a very nice boy, and i like him, but I mean you should have a little more excitement in your life. That's all."

And they both made it to Luke's house and there were his closest friends that Lincoln had met before when exiting Spunk E. Pigeons. "Ah, Lincoln, there's notre nouvel ami now." said Lekan with a warm smile on his face.

"What did he say, Luke?"

"Our new friend in French, Lincoln." the Rogue Lion corrected him.

"Oh, nice to see you guys again."

"Hey hey hey, Lincoln." said Brad. "Nice to see you again, little dude."

"Yeah, about time you showed up." said Grizzly Bear with a warm, hearty chuckle.

"tidings to you." said Chris.

"We were just speaking about you." said Chang.

Luke's two dogs, Whopper and Shadow walked up to Lincoln and were more than happy to see him again. Both pooches walked around Lincoln and licked his face, making him laugh from the tickling sensation of their big tongues. "Oh you dogs." Luke said. "You're happy to see Lincoln again, I can tell."

Then Whopper jumped on Lincoln and pinned him down with his mighty paws, and continued licking his face, and Shadow did the same.

"Alright, alright, leave Lincoln alone you two." and the Rogue Lion pulled his dogs away from his guest.

"Have a seat Lincoln." we saved a spot for you." said Lekan. He moved over on the couch, and there was the empty middle spot for Lincoln. "We were speaking about you alright. How is your day going, mon ami?"

"Doing just fine. Luke just saved me from going to the mall with my sisters."

All the guys laughed at his remark. "Heh, the mall huh? Perfectly understandable." said Johnny. "Yep, we know how much many women love their clothes at the mall."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Lincoln agreed.

"So would you like a drink, Linc?"

"Sure, you have some Root Beer?"

"Of course. I always keep a big stash with me." said Luke. and the Rogue Lion fetched him some iced root beer in a glass, and Lincoln enjoyed it, especially the taste.

Lincoln was already feeling more cozy with these guys already. He could hardly wait to know more about these guys, and Luke's Pride thought the same about knowing more about him.


	11. Inside Africa Park

all the guys were just laying around in the house and hanging out together on their little guy time. "So Lincoln, you like to collect and read comic books, right?" Asked Grizzly curiously.

"Uh-Huh. I love comic books, preferably, Ace Savvy." Lincoln replied.

"Cool, I didn't know you were a fan of that super hero." Said Chris.

Lincoln had a small, bold look on his face and proudly stated. "And I created the perfect idea for the creator to write. It involves me as Ace Savvy, and my friend Clyde as Ome-eyed Jack. I adapted my sisters to be superheroes, too, and the Full House Gang was born."

All the guys made sounds of amazement like "oooh" And "ahh". They thought it was rather impressive for Lincoln to add an addiction to the Ace Savvy comic book series.

"Sacre bleu." Said Lekan. "That must have been a wonderful opportunity for you to create these ideas and put them into reality."

"Yep, I even got to met the creator when I turned that in to the Ace Savvy contest."

"Lincoln, you are one lucky kid." Said Grizzly. "You're a kid with amazing potential, you know that?"

The boy flushed lightly, obviously feeling quite flattered. "Well, I would 't say that." He modestly stated.

"And this Clyde kid, you said he passes out with a nosebleed whenever he sees your oldest sister?"

"Yeah." Lincoln smirked. "You should see how he acts. Here's an example:" And he got up and went in front of the guys, and in a robot voice, he mimicked "Abort Abort! Does not compute!" And he kept on repeating the process while moving like a robot.

Luke and his boys bursted out with laughter from their throats.

"Systems shutting dooooowwn." And Lincoln pretended to malfunction like Clyde would do.

"Hahaha. Oh poor kid." Said Brad. "I know Love is a crazy thing, but come on!"

"Not saying that he's stupid," Cheng remarked, wiping a tear from his eye. "It just sounds hilarious."

"Yeah, I gotta admit. Sometimes it is pretty funny to watch Clyde go nuts like that. I would try everything to keep his nose from bleeding out like a faucet. French fries, corks, corn dogs, which you should never do, because it stings."

"I'll take your word for that, buddy." Luke said. "Does poor Clyde ever see a psychiatrist?"

"Oh yeah." Lincoln Said. "He would go see Dr. Lopez every once in a while, like every three weeks."

Lekan made a small chuckle and stated "We do all have that feeling where we can't talk to beautiful girls. As a matter of fact, I remember when I was still living in Dakar." He cleared his throat and Lincoln sat back down next to him. "The largest city in Senegal is one of the most beautiful in all of Africa. The people over there are very friendly to any foreigners and tourist, along with beautiful beaches."

"Wow, and did you meet a beautiful girl?"

"Oh yes. She was as beautiful as a white lioness." Lekan replied. "Her name is Elise Lakini. She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met in my life. I was in high school, and every time she walks by me, I would always try to talk to her, but I always end up losing myself."

"Were you shy?" Lincoln asked curiously

The African man made a humble laugh. "That would be a light way to put it, mon ami. I was more shy than a baby rhino with his mother. She was too cute for me to handle. She would always say Bonjour to me, and I would say Bonjour back, and have friendly conversations, but I would never really have the courage to ask her for some quality time together."

"Did you ask her eventually?"

"Of course. She was really flattered, and it was in my last year in high school. We decided to run a little fruit and vegetable truck together, and work extracting salt from Lac Retba."

"Lac?"

"It's the French word for lake." Luke said

"Oh."

"And it is pink instead of blue."

"A pink lake?" Lincoln asked in question. "That's weird. How is it pink?"

"It is caused by a large amount of algae living within the lake's waters."

"Ah, cool." Lincoln remarked. "How long did you guys do those jobs?"

"Around three and a half anees, also known as years." Lekan said. "Finally, me and Elise had enough money to move to America, and live a very decent life in Denver, the same time where Luke was living in for quite a long time."

Lincoln was growing more intrigued with Lekan's background. "So How did you meet Luke?"

"It was a rather funny and intriguing tale. I was out on one of my dates with Elise at a fancy French restaurant. After me and my girlfriend were done eating for the night. I suddenly encountered Luke after I took Elise home, and we formed a very close bond."

"That's right. Me and Lekan became very close together like brothers are." And the two young men side-hugged one another with an arm around the other's shoulders. "Me and Lekan decided to do a little bowling later in the night. And we had so much fun together."

"Oui." Lekan chuckled. "You always know how to deal with the seven-ten split, Luke." Turning back to Lincoln the handsome African said to him: "He is a bowling master, you should see how he plays."

The Rogue Lion made a small smile showing some of his teeth. "Oh I wouldn't call myself a master." He modestly stated.

"We would!" Said Johnny with a hearty chuckle. "We all seen how you bowl. You're like a rattlesnake striking on a kangaroo rat."

"Totally." Said Chris.

"Luke's just being modest, Lincoln." Cheng said to the boy's ear. "But Lekan's Right. You should see how our friend plays with the bowling ball."

Lincoln could't Help But emit a small laugh from himself. "Maybe one of these days?" He Asked The Rogue Lion.

"Oh yeah. One of these days, we can definitely go bowling." Luke promised Lincoln while gently patting his back in a brotherly way.

"So we bonded more and more from time to time." Lekan continued on. "Finally, we became so close, we decided to form a little pair together. Me and Luke would do many fun and great things, including going to the old spot where the Inside Africa park originally was before he moved here to Royal Woods."

"Wow, That's Really cool."

"Oh yeah. Me and Lekan would even play small concerts in small auditoriums or theaters as a guitar duo."

"I didn't I know you played guitar, Lekan." Lincoln Said.

"Oui. Me and Luke are like the Allman brothers."

"But heavier and more melodic." Luke added boldly. Yep,we would shred away the solos, and play our guitars in the most beautiful way we possibly can with them."

"And the crowds of people absolutely adore us." Lekan stated. He and Allie then high-fived one another triumphantly."

"Gosh." Lincoln muttered in astonishment.

"My turn." Said Brad. "Well, I grew up in Miami, and I am quite an amazing skater on the board. I've been skateboarding ever since I was six years old, and I never given up on it. If you want. I can show you some of my skills if you would like, Lincoln."

"Hmmmm, maybe later perhaps."

"That's fine, whatever floats your boat. Little dude." And he gently ruffed Lincoln's white hair. "I once loved in Idaho it it was really boring. I wanted a city with more excitement in my life. So I decided to move to Denver where it was a bigger city than Boise would be. And how I met Luke you asked? I was at a Burger King one time and we had a good talk and we shared the same job."

"Yeah, I was a produce man at a grocery store for a few years." The Rogue Lion sheepishly admitted. "Then I decided to work at my dad's park after that. I wanted to work at something that I love, you know?"

"That's understandable." Lincoln agreed.

"So anyway, we became close and I became a part if his and Lekan's gang in time. Then I found him here with the other guys and decided to move in here in Royal Woods, too."

"Do you still skate?"

"Oh yeah. Like I said before, you should really see me shred on that skateboard. Some people compare me to Tony Hawk."

"Don't get too cocky, Brad." Brad said with a smirk. The other grownups made a small laugh, minus Brad of course.

"And I suppose it is my turn to go next." The Welsh man cleared his throat and began telling his side of the story. "You see Lincoln, I came from Swansea, the second largest largest city of Wales, which is section of Great Britain."

"Right. Luna told me that's where Prince Charles ruled over." Lincoln Said, remembering a random fact about Luna's favorite place.

"Aye, that's right. Smart as pint, me boy, smart as pint." Chris admired. "And he is supposed to be the next one in line for the throne if her majesty and his mother, Queen Elizabeth dies one of these days. So anyway, I was a member of a Pollo team when I was in middle School. My father was an aristocrat and a fox hunter, amd me mum was a member of the British Parliament. They didn't really pay attention to me because me dad was self-absorbed and pompous."

"Was he that bad?"

"Well he does love me of course, but you know how some rich folk are with all their money and special privelages. Once you gain more and more money and live in the middle or on top of te oyramid, it can turn you crazy and into a whole different person. Affording all those limousines and fine paintings and become a member of a snobbish country club.:

"I know how that feels." Lincoln muttered. "And what about your mom?"

"She divorced me dad when I was just a lad, nine years old as a matter of fact. She said she couldn't take his stuck-up attitude and behavior. She decided to have enough and remarried a more kinder, generous man than my father ever was." And the young welsh man made a small sigh like he was daydreaming about something. "If only ne dad was more like him. Ole Timothy was definitely a nice man and more of a father to me than me own, who spends most of his time on fishing or hunting according to the season."

"What made you come here to America?"

"Me dad wanted me to run his big business in fur making, but I wanted nothing to do with this, therefore, I moved here to America to get away from me dad for good."

"What about your mom?"

"Oh she would come and visit here from time to time so she can see me once in a while. I met Luke and became apart of this little posse, and he showed me the importance Of animals and how special they are."

"Wow, that's good."

"I guess I'm next." Said John. "I grew up in Kentucky with a family. I was the oldest of five brothers. And we'ed always wrestle like bear cubs would do, and, I was the heaviest sleeper."

"He still kinda is a heavy sleeper" Cheng joked in Lincoln's ear

"What?" Grizzly chuckled. "When have I ever sleeper heavily?"

"Remember two weeks ago when we were playing Call to War: Spirits And the volume was up to the max, and you still slept like a hibernating bear in the middle of winter." Said Lekan.

"Heh, that's easy for you to say, Lekan." Johnny joked with yet another humble chuckle. "You're from Africa, there's no winter in Senegal."

"True, But I have lived in the Etat-Unis (United States) for quite a long time as well." Lekan replied with a smile.

"Ah you guys."

"Last but not least; me." Cheng Said. "You see Lincoln, I grew up in the streets of Beijing, but it was a rather lousy lifestyle."

"How so?"

"Me and my family lived in slums, and it was rather crowded city, considering the fact that China is most populated country in the world."

"Hey, I heard that. What else was it like living in there?"

"The people over there are very nice and friendly. Most of them anyway." Cheng continued. "Of course, the way our country runs is not perfect, it is still, unfortunately, a communist nation, and we didn't have as much freedom in it as you all do here."

"At least it's not like North Korea." Lincoln said.

Thus a tremendous sound of laughter was heard all throughout the living room. "That is so true." Luke said. "Thank god we don't live in a hellhole like that."

"Finally, some tax payers were treating me and my family unfairly, and we all decided that we have had enough of Communism, or at least their definition of communism. So that is when we came here to The a United States where you have more freedom than my home at first we moved to Chinatown in New York City, But it didn't really work out so well because my parents were growing homesick, therefore, we moved to Demver and met these good people."

"It was like we have a special connection," Said Luke. Which of course, it is a special connection. I mean, what other reason is there us meeting each other and becoming a Pride?"

"Wow, thst's actually very cool and fascinating." Lincoln Said. "Now that introductions are in order, do you think we can go to that safari park now?"

"Yep, we're ready when you are, Lincoln." Said Luke warmly. "Come on, boys. Let's show Lincoln a good time, the Pride style."

his cronies made exclamations Of agreement with their friend/leader of this cool gang. All of them, minus the pets of course, who stayed back at Luke's new house. Lincoln humbly stat behind Luke with the motorcycle helmet on his big head. He heard the engines revving up and they were all off to this new place, and Lincoln can hardly wait to see this cool place. Then Lincoln almost forgotten something. "And don't forget about Clyde, you guys."

"Don't worry, he's coming too." Luke chuckled.

Lincoln gave his best friend a call and he answered after a few rings.

"Hey Lincoln, what's up?"

"Clyde, how would you like to come with me to the Inside Africa Park?"

He made a gasped and Clyde said "Really? I would love to do that. Can you come pick me up?"

"No problem. See you in a few minutes. Bye." And Turning his attention back to Luke, he said "you remember where he lives, right?"

"Yep."

* * *

It was a semi-long drive to an open area, but they made it to the new park at last. There was a big sign on top of the entrance that was labeled "Inside Africa Park and Safari." On it.

Through the trip, Clyde was sitting behind Lekan on his motorcycle, and he enjoyed it.

"You and I are well met, Lekan." Said Clyde.

"And I can certainly say the same, Clyde I hope that did not make you ill from all that motion."

"No." But then Clyde's face turned green and felt like throwing up. "Doggy bag!" He Said. Johnny promptly gave hm a small brown bag to vomit in a couple of times.

"Here we are." Said The Rogue Lion boldly as he and Lincolnnfot off his bike. His cohorts followed after him. "You will love this place, Lincoln. It will be so cool.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Lincoln Said with joy. He followed the big boys inside the park and it looked absolutely beautiful. The safari fields were so green and big and saw many intriguing sights like many giraffes, elephants, and many moving black and brown spots that looked like small antelope or buffalo herds. Lincoln even saw a gift shop next to him with a sign labeled "The Inside Gift Shop" And even a cafe next to him. "Wow, it looks so big and beautiful in this place."

"It's some place, ain't it?" said Luke.

"Oui, and it's almost as big as the San Diego zoo." said Lekan. "So many animals as far as the eye can see, carnivores, herbivores, and omnivores alike."

"There's even a tiger show." said Johnny.

"Tiger Show?" Said Clyde in astonishment. "That's amazing!"

"So, let's find my dad." said Luke. All of them were about to look around for the Rogue Lion's father, when someone suddenly called his name.

"Luke! Guys!" it said. They all looked, and it was a middle-aged man that has long hair like Luke's and kinda has the same facial structures as the Rogue Lion, too. Luke recognized the man and he went up to him for a hug. "So glad you can come here to the grand opening."

"Hey dad." said Luke warmly. "Wouldn't have missed it for the better." they broke off from the hug and the father saw his best friends.

"How you guys all doing?" he asked them curiously

All of the bikers remarked by saying "Good." or "not much."

Then the father noticed Lincoln and Clyde, and walked up to them. "And who might you Boys be?" he asked him curiously.

"Name's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

"Loud? that's kind of a funny name. Not in a bad way of course."

"Nah, it's alright. I get that a lot." Lincoln shrugged.

"My name's Clyde McBride. Lincoln's best friend. And your name is..."

"Michael Leroy." the man replied humbly. "But you can just call me Mike."

"Mike huh. Nice to meet you." and Lincoln shook his hand to show his friendliness, and the tall man did the same to his hand then aclyde for,word after his best friend. "This is quite a nice park you got here. So beautiful, it almost looks like I am visiting Africa."

"It is like that, ain't it?" said Mike humbly. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to get away from my ten sisters and do a little more guy time."

"I moved in a couple houses from his, dad." Luke remarked. "I'm his new neighbor."

Mike was as equally surprised as the others were when they heard about Lincoln having ten sisters in his whole family. "Ten sister? That's quite a big family for a kid like you. Now I kinda think the name Loud fits perfectly."

All of a sudden, Lincoln heard his smartphone ringing and answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked

"Hey Lincoln, it's me." it was Luna, the rocker sister on the other line.

"What's up, Luna?"

"Just wondering if you found the lost pets for Luke yet?"

"What?" and he had a sudden realization in his eyes. "Oh yeah, yeah, I found them alright." he lied.

"Right." Luna said skeptically. "So anyway, how are things?"

"Just fine. Why you checking?"

"That's just it, bro." Luna said on the other line. "I'm just checking on you, you are my little brother after all. It's just that, we're kinda bummed that you didn't want to come to the mall with us."

Lincoln sighed and he said "Look, i'm just tired of doing the same things like the mall like that over and over again."

"Come on, bro, we said we'll try other places. Have we ever doubted you or lie to you before?" Lincoln had a skeptical look on his face and asked "Do I have to be honest with you, Luna?"

The rocker girl made a sound of offense. "Well you don't have to sound so sassy about it, dude. Anyway, where are ya?"

"At the Inside Africa park."

Luna raised her eyes in surprise hearing that response. "Whoa, really?" she said. "I wish I can be there."

"Maybe another time. You wouldn't want to miss those guitar strings on sale." Lincoln said.

"Oh! you're right. Gotta go. I have to get those strings before someone else does. I wouldn't want it to go into an ugly black rain of fighting over them. Anyway, see you later. Call any of us if there's trouble."

"Alright. Talk to you soon."

"Catch ya on the flip-side." and they both hung up."

"That one of your sisters?" asked Mike

"Yeah, Luna. She's a rock n' roll girl who loves anything to do with rock, including Mick Swagger."

"Ah, I love Mick Swagger." said Cheng. "I grew up listening to that kind of music."

"Along with other musical rock or heavy metal bands like Aerosmith, Guns N' Roses, Black Sabbath, Van Halen. I simply love those bands of classic rock. It is such wonderful musique." Lekan added

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to check on me and see if I'm doing alright, that's all." Lincoln flatly remarked. "Probably just having fun shopping over at the mall."

"The mall huh?" said Mike. "I can relate. You know how women are when it comes to shopping."

"I know!"

"So, what would you like to see first, Lincoln?"

The boy was thinking in his thoughts about what he should look in this beautiful safari park first. "I honestly don't know. It's a very big place, so much to do, and so much to see."

"I think I know where we can go to." said Luke. "The Walking with Lions attraction."

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't you think that's a little too dangerous?"

"Come on, dad. Lincoln will love it. Besides, I'll be there to protect him if they just decide to munch on him. And the pride knows who I am too well."

"I can't,I've without Lincoln!'" Clyde sobbed. "I can't lose him to beautiful creatures like this!" And he clung to Lincoln, still sobbing.

"Relax. Take it easy, Little C." Brad reassured. "No need to make a scene."

"Yeah Clyde, Lincoln will be just fine, he'll be with me The Whole time.

Mike was still feeling a little unsure and skeptical about this, but he nonetheless said "Fair enough. Just please keep an eye on Lincoln if things get too ugly."

"No problem. He'll be in good hands with me." and they all went to the lion pen and there was a small pride of up to thirty lions in one family. Ten male lions were present, and they had very good-looking manes. They all saw Luke and instantly walked over to him. Turns out the pride is very familiar with this special human and they have been with each other before. "Oh. hey guys. I know, you're all happy to see me." the Rogue Lion said playfully.

One large male one made a playful roar at him, and another made a small groan sound, like it was trying to purr. Lincoln himself was especially astonished to see a beautiful pride of lions like these ones.

"Okay Lincoln, you have to be brave and strong now. they can smell fear, and try not to run."

"Got it." Lincoln was indeed, feeling nervous about going in with Luke to meet these majestic beasts, but still, he heard Luke's advice, he had to be brave if he was going to be in a wonderful, yet crazy opportunity like this.

"Well I better come with you two boys, just in case." Mike said. He opened the gate slowly and Lincoln followed him and Luke inside the pen. he took a few deep breaths to keep his nervousness at bay. Many lions walked up o Luke and the Rogue Lion just humbly embraced them for a hug like they were like house cats. These lions were huge and quite tall.

Many of these big cats made small sounds of affection and happily enjoyed Luke and his dad petting and rubbing them.

Lincoln thought this was an extraordinary sight, but nonetheless, he slowly walked over to them. "Don't worry, Lincoln. Everything will be fine. Ah, here comes one of the leaders." he pointed

There was the biggest male lion with a mostly black mane with a patch of yellow in it. It was walking over to Lincoln curiously. The beast was towering about Lincoln's height a little bit, his head was taller than Lincoln's head. It looked down with it's kingly face and began sniffing Lincoln with his nose.

"I can!t watch!" Clyde said, then he fainted on the ground with a thud.

"someone give him some air." Cheng Said. Lekan was the one who was trying to fan Clyde back to consciousness.

"It's okay. Lincoln." said Luke. "Mufasa's a gentle giant."

After he stopped sniffing him, the lion then rubbed it's massive him against Lincoln like a house cat would and Lincoln decided to gently pet it slowly. It was actually... going great so far. The beast wasn't trying to kill him and eat him. Mufasa really liked Lincoln so much an it even made a few low growls to him. Lincoln smiled and continued doing what he was doing, and rubbed his hand along his soft, long mane to show his king-like authority.

"Aww, Mufasa likes you." said Luke.

"Wow, can you believe it?" said Mike in surprise.

"See dad, what did I tell you? He's doing just fine around the pride." Luke said proudly. Lincoln decided to sit down and Mufasa sat close to the boy and kept him on his side, as if he became his own son. It didn't take long for the other lions to gather around Lincoln and give him a proper introduction.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." Lincoln muttered. "I'm with a pride of lions and I am not getting mauled or eaten. And it didn't take long for a crowd of people to gather around the fence to watch this extraordinary thing happen.

The king of the pride already accepted Lincoln as his own and the rest of his pride followed him thereafter.

"So, what are the other males names?" Lincoln asked curiously

"The second biggest one is Simba, the third is Kion, the fourth Jonas, the fifth Leo, the sixth Taka, the seventh Aslan, the eighth Lug, the ninth Hairy, and the tenth, Bone."

"Why is the last one called that?"

"Because he chews bones more than any other in the pride." the Rogue Lion said. Just then, the biggest female sat next to Lincoln's other side and smiled at the boy.

"That's Kimi. The queen of the whole pride. She's like a gentle mother to everyone."

The way the lead lioness was gently rubbing her head against Lincoln, and how she was licking his face and arm, Luke was right, and it was all thanks to maternal instinct within her.

Many people witnessing this outside the fence were all surprised and astonished by this amazing sight. Some of them even had the liberty of catching this on video or taking picture of.

Was this luck? can this relationship sustain?

It was just then Clyde woke up from being stunned and saw Lincoln getting along fine with the lions. "Oh, it worked." He Said with a smile.


	12. Growing Concern

Lincoln was having so much fun in the safari park with Luke and his cronies. At the moment, he was enjoying the tiger show with a large pool and a big piece of meat for the big cat as his reward and object he is trying to obtain while doing tricks. The beast was named Tyson, a big, white Siberian Tiger that looked rather fiersome, as tall as a little above a kan's belly button.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt."

"Of course not, Lincoln. We are the exact opposite of a circus and don't force animals to do dangerous tricks. Besides, we would never let Tyson go through a raging ring of Fire into the pool."

The boy couldn't help but laugh a little at Luke's statement. "Yeah that's true. He doesn't look very hurt."

"no." Said Grizzly. "Tyson is an amazing cat. Just watch and see how he jumps through that regular hoop there."

"And how he eats that meat." Lekan added.

"Oh boy." Clyde said in amusement.

The announcer cleared his throat and said "Alright everyone, watch Tyson the amazing Siberian tiger as he jumps over this hoop into the pool and jump out of the water." A drumroll was heard, and at the last tap, the Siberian tiger made a gigantic. Long jump into the water and a loud splash was heard.

It was almost like Shamu the whale doing tricks for his adoring fans at Sea World, except it wasn't that big of a pool and it didn't get water on a lot of audience members in the front isles like Shamu would do. Of course, Lincoln, Clyde, and their friends were at the front row as a courtesy of Luke's dad.

A tremendous sound of applause was heard amongst the criwd, especially from Lincoln and Clyde. After that, the tiger jumped out of the water with elegant grace, and another round of applause was given to the majestic tiger.

"That was amazing!" Clyde said. "Truly cool!"

"I knew yoy guys would love it!"

"Thank you very much folks for your loving cheers." Said the announcer. "That will be all, for bow, Tyson needs to relax and rest from all that he did for all of you.

"So, how did you guys love that?" Asked Lekan.

"It was so awesome!" Lincoln said. "I'm really glad you guys brought me here."

"And we're glad you boys love it." Said Mike with a wink in his eye. "I gotta put Tyson back in his big pen now. Come on son, i'll need your help with this."

"No problem, dad." And Luke went with his father put the tiger back in his large pen. "I'll be right back, guys. Don't worry, it will only be for a few minutes." And the two grownups went into the small arena and interacted woth Tyson.

Both Lincoln and Clyde were surprised to see the Rogue Lion snuggling with the tiger like no problem. "Wow, even the biggest cat I'm the world is tamed by him." Lincoln remarked

"Luke is one of a kind." Lekan remarked. The African bent down on one knee and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "You see Lincoln, Luke is gifted from the blessing of mother nature. He loves animals and love him, but I am pretty sure yoy know that by now, mon ami. Hehe."

Lincoln and Clyde smiled and looked back at Luke gently hugging Tyson's big, round head. The beast made a few small, soft roars of affection ad he was being petted over and over again, probably trying to purr.

"Alright son, grab the leash on this big fella."

"No problem." Then the Rogue Lion pulled out a rather ridiculously large collar to wrap around the tiger's neck, and snatched the leash on it. "Ok Tyson, let's go, boy." And they two went back to the cat's pen to let him relax for the day.

All of a sudden, Lincoln heard his phone rang. Picking it up, he asked who it was calling him just now.

"Lincoln!" Said a voice. It sounded like his mother Rita, and he felt his ear slightly aching from loudness of her scream. "I just read in in a blog that a boy named Lincoln Loud has been interacting with lions at the new Inside Africa safari park and didn'teven Get mauled."

"Well... I wouldn't say that is me, it could be any Lincoln Loud, mom."

"Lincoln..." Rita said skeptically

"Mom please, calm down."

"But, you were lounging with lions." Rita repeated. "How did you even do that?"

"Luke showed me them, and his dad who works over here."

It was silent for a moment and said "Are you sure they didn't all hurt you, honey?"

"Positive. Look, i'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Well, no, but as soon as me and your father get back home from work today, we're gonna have a talk about this."

"Okay mom. See you soon, I love you. Bye."

"Alright. I was just worried about you."

"Is she mad at you about interacting with the lions not too long ago?" Asked Cheng.

Lincoln made a rather sheepish look on his face, and said to the Chinese man "Well, ahe's not mad, but she says we're going to have a talk when she ad dad get back home from work."

"Ooh that can't be good." Said Grizzly. "Hope she doesn't kill ya."

"That's what i'm Worried about. Mom and dad might kill me if i told them about being with a Lion pride with Luke here."

"What's going on here?" Luke's said, coming back.

"Lincoln's in trouble for snuggling with those lions back there." Clyde said nervously. "His mom called him and said she want to have a talk with him about it."

"Well it doesn't!t mean i'm In trouble." Lincoln clarified.

"Oh. Don't worry, little man. I'll come with you and help you out." Said The Rogue Lion with a plan.

"But i'm Scared they'll ground me for this."

"Relax. Like I said, i'll Talk to them. In the meantime, why don't you just relax and enjoy more wonders of the park."

"You know what, Luke? You're right."

"Yeah, let's just have fun." Brad added in agreement. And they all continued to walk around the park and look at many other cool animals around them to look at in awe.

"I'm a little curious, did anyone film me snuggling with the lions?"

"Oh yes." Said Lincoln. "Everyone was coming over to take pictures of you and record you on video." Said Clyde.

Feeling a little stupid of simply forgetting the video option on the phone, he facepalmed in embarrassment. "Oh man, I totally forgot. My parents are so gonna kill me."

"Well... maybe nobody posted it." Clyde hoped. Young Lincoln gave him a look that was spelled "Really?" Written all over it, or "Yeah, someone did post it on the internet."

 **The Next Morning**

Lincoln was with his family on the couch, and the video of Lincoln interacting with the lions was being played. "As you can see, the lions didn't attack this boy and accepting him as their own new family member." Said the reporter.

everyone around the couch was really amazed by how Lincoln just made friends with a bunch of ferocious lions in the first place.

Of course, the parents were a little horrified by this, despite being impressed with how this turned out. "This video has gone viral to over ten million hits and counting." The reporter continued. "Kevin Richardson, the Lion Whisperer himself said he was rather impressed by this sudden interacting."

And then Lynn Sr turned the tv off. Both he and Rita gave him a rather stern look on their faces and their arms crossed. "Well Lincoln, care to explain?" Asked the fathrr

"Okay look, Luke was just trying to show me a good time at the Inside Africa Park, and decided to show me another one of his closest friends, that lion pride you just saw on TV."

"Honey, i'm Glad you're okay, but do you know how dangerous that was, sweetie?" Asked Rita. "You could, have died. You could have Nehemiah mauled to death, or eaten alive. I honestly didn't know how me and your father would live on without one of our babies killed by those big cats."

"Mom, please, relax. I was just as surprised as you, but it turns out; those lions are very friendly and accepting to me. Luke has a gift where he is connected to Mother Nature, like the wolf that invaded our house a little while ago. And he has known that pride for years, for they all recognize him as his family."

"Lincoln, we're not saying we're impressed, but that's just borderline dangerous." Said Lynn Sr. "Do you know how lucky you are to survive what we just saw?"

"Yeah, it's literally just plain stupid." Lori agreed.

"They would have taken you away from us." Luna added in worriment. All the oth r sisters followed with her and made many words of agreement to the boy.

"Look, they are captive, not wild." Lincoln explained to all of them.

"Yes, but they can still be dangerous." Said Lynn Sr.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and it revealed to be Luke when Lola answered the door. "Hello. I hope i'm Not interrupting something." He greeted the largest girl.

"Luke, we've been expecting you." Said Rita. "Come on in, please."

The Rogue Lion stepped inside the house and sat down next to Lincoln on the sofa. "Luke, we saw a video on the morning news a few seconds ago." Lynn Sr. Explained to him. "He said you were trying to show him a good time by helping him interact with a Lion pride?"

"Guys Look, I know you are all surprised by this. But the lions are very gentle timers." Luke said. "Besides, you should be happy for him that he got to be with a bunch of lions."

"Look." Said Rita. "Could you please be careful. We were scared." Rita added.

"Yeah, and I do not want to see Lincoln bleeding. Legs torn off."

"Oh that's silly." The Rogue Lion doubted. "Eferything will be fine Rita, Lynn. Lincoln is in good hands." And he pulled Lincoln close to eye on the side.

"Okay, thanks Luke." Said Lynn Sr.

After Luke was gone, Leni said "I think got it was pretty cool too."

"Cool but completely risky." Said Luan Said. "Even if it was the mane event! Hahahaha! Get it?"

and they all groaned.

"Mom, dad, am I in trouble?"

"Well... no." Said Rita. "But next time try not to do that with those lions again. It worries us."

"Mom, I told you i'll Be fine, and they are like housecats-"

"Lincoln, listen to your mother, young man." Said the father in a mildly stern voice.

"Okay. I'll be more careful."

"Thanks, honey." Said Rita gratefully. "Anyway, why don't you come and have some breakfast?"

Well I was thinking of bacon and eggs." The boy replied. Lynn Sr accepted the request and went to fix it. Sitting at the table, Luna said "I actually thought it was really cool. Not many lions can do that to people.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I honestly wished I could have been you." Said Luna. " it i'm Afraid love don't come easy." She bowed her head. Then all the family began eating the breakfast as soon as the father passed out all the plates to them.


	13. Musical Talent

After Breakfast, Lincoln was watching a little TV alone and his parents suddenly came in there to have a little word with him. "Lincoln, ca we talk to your sweetie?" Said Rita. "You're not in trouble or anything, me and your father only want to talk."

"Sure mom." Said Lincoln. He got up from his lounging and sat up to look at his parents. "So what's so important?"

both his parents sat down next to their son, and Rita put an arm around his shoulders. "Listen sweetie, we're sorry if we sounded a little overprotective about you and Luke earlier. It just surprised us, that's all."

"Yeah, we actually thought it was extraordinary you interacted with those lions like that." Lynn Sr remarked. "We were just scared at first. Although we were curious how those lions didn't kill you and eat you."

"Luke has a gift, dad." Said Lincoln. "You remember the wolf in our house, right?"

"How can we not remember that?" Lynn Sr agreed with him. "We're. It saying you can't be with him, sport. All we were saying is be careful when you decide to go and interact with dangerous animals like that."

"Alright dad. And it's fine, I know you were just sticking out for me. Besides, the video became viral already."

Rita made a chortle and said "You are not wrong about that, Lincoln. It already hit fifty million hits on MeTube."

"Fifty million?" Lincoln Said in surprise. "Wow, I might become famous one day." And they all laughed with him.

"I bet you will, Lincoln." Said the father. "So anyway, we kinda felt bad for being a little strict with you, and we thought we'ed give you this."

"Close your eyes, sweetie." Said Rita with an enthusiastic look on her face. Doing as she asked him to do, Rita pulled out a comic book from the Ace Savvy edition. "Ta-da!"

Lincoln opened his eyes and he gasped with joy to see the newest addition of the Ace Savvy collection. "Wow, the Full House Gang with the new hero Ace of Spades! But wait, I thought this wasn't coming out for a few more months?"

"It is supposed to come out in a few months, but Pop Pop knows a guy who works at the same company, so he thought he would give it to Pop Pop and give it to you as a birthday present."

"Technically, we were _going_ to give it to you on your next birthday, but we felt bad about sounding a little strict on you, and we thought we'ed give it to you early. So, what do you think, sweetie?"

He never felt so happy and excited in all his life to receive a present like the newest Ace Savvy comic that is supposed to come out in months. He felt so lucky to have this comic early than the supposed release date. "Wow guys, I love it so much!" He Said with joy, then he hugged his two parents with a large amount of gratitude. "Thank you so much."

Rita and Lynn Sr were happy to hear that from their son. They both knew Lincoln would love that early birthday present. "You're welcome, Lincoln." Said Rita warmly as she and her husband hugged him back.

"So Lincoln, do you plan to take us there to the Inside Africa park one of these days?"

"i'll Think about a good time for all of us to go." He replied. "But what if my sisters all just want to go to the mall like they would all normally do for their outings? I mean Lori and Leni are bad enough, but I don't know about the rest of my sisters all just wanting to go to the mall."

"Oh Lincoln." Said Lynn Sr. "Don't be so silly. They will all love it."

"Yeah, besides. They have a gift shop over there, don't they?"

"Yes."

"There you go. As a matter of fact, they all want to go there someday. We talked to them and they are eager to know when we can all go as a family." Said Rita. "And maybe we can ask for Luke for a discount for all of us."

Lincoln made a smile of hope and said "Okay. That would be good. But I don't think they can get into the lion pen like I can."

"Oh heavens, no!" Said Lynn Sr. "Those big cats might try and eat Lily while we're not looking at them."

"Yeah, I kinda doubt the pride would accept all my sisters." Lincoln thought of it.

"Right. So anyway, we gotta go talk to Clyde's dads about how to less worried and overprotective about their son. But don't worry, we'll be back in about... two or two and a half hours. Will you be okay, sweetie?"

'Don't worry mom. I've been alone with my sisters countless times before."

"We know." Rita chuckled. Gently patting her sons head. "See you back here in two hours. Stay safe now."

After the two parents left, Luna cake in the room, and saw his brother reading his comics in his underwear again. "Hey Linc." She said as she sat down next to him on the sofa. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh you know Luna," Lincoln said. "One of the usual things I normally do in my spare time."

"Ah. It's better than singing in the rain." Luna joked. "So about what happened yesterday, the lions didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, of course not." Lincoln Said, sitting back up while putting his comic down. "Their king, Mufasa, accepted me like I was their own."

"Wow, lucky you. I wish I can be in a pride of lions like that, if not for mauled to million pieces of minced meat. But I don't think that will happen in a million years."

"A guy, or a girl can dream, right?"

Luna made a cute laugh. "Exactly right, dude! We can dream. And we were all just worried about you when you encountered those lions. I know you went on fine with those big cats, but it still kinda scared us."

"It was kinda my fault. I was just having so much fun, that I forgot that people would record it on video and show it to the social media." He couldn't help but look at how much views the video of him hanging with lions had now. His eyes went wide when he saw the latest number. "Oh wow, now it's up to sixty-five million hits."

"What? No way." Luna remarked with surprise. She scoot over next to Lincoln, and looked at his phone on MyTube. "Wow, that's so cool. You're a movie star."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. There are viral videos on the internet all the time."

Luna nodded her head and said "True. That is so true. Anyway, I was talkin' with the other dudes, and we all decided to broad our horizons other than the mall for more trips and outings together."

"Thanks Luna." Lincoln said gratefully.

"No problem bro. I did it for you."

Then Lincoln continued to read his comic books in his relaxation time. "So, Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Luke honestly? Are you all mad at him for letting me be with the lions like that?"

Luna was silent for a moment, for she was thinking long and hard for her honest opinion about the Rogue Lion. Finally, after some thinking, Luna finally said "I really think he's cool. I mean, a human that roars like a lion? Interacting with animals like that without getting turned into chow? He's really awesome, and I think he's a guy who was born lucky."

"Heh, you can say that again. It's like he said before; he's one with nature." Lincoln agreed with her. "I wonder how long he was doing that with animals." And he took a sip of cola in his iced glass. "Oh, and mom and dad gave me an early birthday present to make it up to md for being a little 'hard' on me earlier today." Then he showed his sister the new comic.

"Oh wow. That's so cool. I thought you said the comic wasn't going to be out until four months? Where did you get that?"

"Mom said Pop Pop knows a guy who works at the comic book factory, and he was more than happy to give it to Pop Pop, and then my mom."

"Tell me i'm not going off the rails on a crazy train." Luna said with her mind blown.

"Nope. It's the real deal." Lincoln said with triumph.

"So I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to Guitar dude down the street."

"What for?"

"I need a new drum set. The one I have is getting rusty, not as young as it used to be. I can always use some extra help carrying some stuff."

"Oh, sure, but doesn't Chunk usually help you with toe kind of stuff?"

"He does, but he's visiting a sick family member in Royal Tunbridge Wells, right in England. So i'm Left without my roadie for a whole week. So do you think you can help me out, please?"

"Sure thing, no problem, Luna."

The rocker girl made a big smile of hope. "Sweet! Thanks, Linc!" And they went to tell mom and dad what they were going out for, and they humbly approved of it. The parents just told them to be careful for when they are carrying the drum set, for it might be quite heavy.

While walking along the road to Guitar Dude, Lincoln was still thinking of how cool the Rogue Lion was and how extraordinary he was. He was a little too dazed in it that he was walking on the street with the sign telling him not to walk yet at the crossroad. Luna had to pull him back close to her.

"Whoa, bro!" Said Luna. "You okay?"

"Yeah just fine."

"What happened back there?"

Feeling white stupid of what he just did, Lincoln said "Sorry Luna, I was just thinking of Luke again. I just didn't remember what came over me."

"It's okay. Just be more careful, Alright?"

"Okay." And they continued to the music shop. While outside, they heard a nice guitar tune being played inside. It sounded really melodic and heavy in the store. "I wonder who's playing in there."

"Beats me, bro. Whoever's playing those hot riffs is really digging those vibes." Luna was really liking the music in there. Looking theiugnthe windows. There was a small crowd possibly looking at the mysterious musical genius that was playing that guitar so well. It was almost like a little concert was being played in this shop right now.

Curious, Lincoln and Luna set foot inside to see who was playing for these good people. Lincoln was absolutely surprised to see Luke himself as the one playing on that guitar. The Rogue Lion was shredding on that axe like there was no tomorrow. The notes and chords he played were absolutely beautiful and melodic, and he even played fast solos on it.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Lincoln and Luna said in awe with their lower jaws dropped down. The guitar Luke was playing was a gold top Les Paul like Slash plays.

he went on for ten minutes and when he was done, there was a tremendous sound of roaring applause, including Lincoln and Luna. "Thank you! Thank you Royal Woods!" Luke shouted. "Glad you all love my amazing skills!" And he did the devil horn gersture with his hands. He put his guitar away on his case and noticed the two siblings. "Ah, Lincoln, Luna! Fancy meeting you guys here."

"That was so awesome!"

"Thanks. Always nice to gain new fans. So what brings you here?"

"Just here to look for a new drum set." Said Luna. "My old Set is rusting and falling apart. The paper I pound on can't hold any longer."

"Ah."

"I've came along to spend time with her and help her with the new drum set,"

"You need any help paying for it?"

"Hmm, maybe," Said Luna. "I just need to look at a set that really speaks to me."

"Alright. So Lincoln. I'm sorry if I got ya in trouble with the Lion pride yesterday."

"No I didn't get in trouble. Mom and dad were just worried about me."

"I just wanted them to know it's my fault and not yours."

"They know, man." Said Luna. "And I don't think they were mad at ya, Luke. They just wanted Lincoln to be safe."

"I know, Luna."

"So if you need my help, let me know. I can help you carry your new drums all the way home."

"Ah, that's nice, Luke, but Lori said she would come and pick us up when we give her a call." Lincoln remarked.

"Perfect."

and Luna went shopping for a new drum set. She saw a set that looked very nice and purple like her favorite color. It had white flames and a white skull on the large bass drum at the bottom of it. She knew this drum set would be perfect for her.

"Now this Set speaks to me. I better call Lori."

While phoning Lori, Lincoln was having a little talk with the Rogue Lion. "So Luke, do you think you can get me and all my family to come to the Inside Africa Safari Park with a discount? We're a big family."

"No problem, little man." And he gently ruffed his white hair. "I'll talk to my dad to see if there can be any compensation or discounts for the rest of your family. If not, I can just get you in myself."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would, Lincoln. I really like you, and I think you're a cool kid."

Lincoln was really flattered to hear that. He thought Luke would definitely be a perfect candidate for a brother for him, or a brother figure.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed, frightening Lincoln. "Five hundred bucks!"

"What's wrong, Luna?" Lincoln said.

"The Set costs five hundred bucks! I can't afford something like that!"

It was just as Luna had given up hope, but then Luke said. "Don't worry. I'll just use my debit card."

"You would help pay the drums for me?"

"Of course. I love people who have a passion for music as much as I do."

Luna never felt so grateful for Luke to be so generous enough to do this. He hugged him very tightly with gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay Okay. Try not to squeeze me to death."

"Sorry."

And So Luke payed the drums with his debit card and Luna was so happy to have her new drums. It was just at the neck of time Lori arrived with Vanzilla to wait for them. Luke and Lincoln helped Luna put the drum set in the trunk and said "Well, see you guys later. I gotta look for toys for me pets."

"Bye Luke." Lincoln Said.

"And Thanks again for doing that!"

"No problem, Luna. Anytime." And the Rogue Lion went down the street to the pet store while carrying his guitar case with the instrument inside.

"Wow, he was so awesome playing guitar." Luna said as she was looking at Luke while he was still awaoking away like a boss.

"Tell me about it. Thanks for taking me with you, Luna."

"Thank you for coming with me." Said Luna, who hugged her little brother tenderly. "And of course, thanks for the helping hand with the Set."

"I'm pretty sure Luke did most of the work, considering he is bigger than me."

"Ah, don't be such a modest mouse, dude." Luna said. "You still came to help me, and that's what a good little bro would do."

"Alright come on. You need any help carrying some stuff upstairs?"

"That would be cool."

And they both went back home in the van.


	14. Lincoln's Masculinity

Luna was having a major blast with her new drum set that the Rogue Lion was more than happy to spend for her. The rocker girl was ever so grateful to Luke for that nice and thoughtful thing he just did for him, and not to mention how well he played the electric guitar like that at Guitar Dude.

"Oh yeah! This is awesome!" Luna said while pounding on her drums some more. "This is the real deal! Let's seal it and ket's boogy for a while!"

Meanwhile, Lincoln was reading his comic books in his underwear again while sitting in his room. He was listening to his own tunes on his MP3 player that mostly had classic rock bands in it playing in his ears.

He took a break after reading almost the entire collection of the Ace Savvy series, and he put his clothes back on before heading back dosnstairs for something to snack on. His stomach was growling and gotmthe need for feed.

Along with Luna, Lincoln could not get over how amazing and magical Luke was on that electric guitar while searching for new drums as well. He even got it on video for his smartphone to watch over and over again when he felt like it.

"Ah, nothing has really changed on the Loud House." He said to the viewers. " it when it comes to this house, it can be chaotic, but a guy like me always has a plan in case there is a fiasco running amok." And he took a leftover Cat Cat bar from the fridge he was saving for the other day.

Lincoln went back to his room and began reading more comic books that he didn't read today, even though he read many of them over and over again, he never got tired of Ace Savvy, Ome-eyes Jack, or their cool adventures as a superhero team.

Everything was going Lincoln's way at the moment. Yes, nothing could ever keep him from peace and quiet, or, so he thought. "Lincoln." It was Luan who was talking to him with an eager smile on her face.

"What's up, Luan?" Lincoln noticed her while taking one earbud out. "You need something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." The joker girl replied. She pulled out two airhorns, and asked him "What kind of air horn should I use as a prank for my class tomorrow? I want them to be as scared and spooked as possible when I tie it to Mr. Suemack's chair."

"Hmm... if you want to get them good, you should do the red one, it has a a bigger tube."

"Ooh, that!s a great idea. Thanks, Lincoln." And then he blared the horn at Lincoln, startling him instantly. "Hahaha! It will certainly blow them away. Get it?"

"Don't you have to make sure Mr. Coconuts doesn't get dirty?"

"Oh! You!re right. I gotta polish his face for the next performance at a kid's birthday party. Thanks again, Lincoln." And she left with Lincoln nodding his head sideways in irritation.

"At least it's not April Fool's day." He muttered to himself. "Oh well."

After he was done reading all the comics he had with him so far, he decided to give himself some cola to satisfy his thirst, and refresh himself. "Ah, Lincoln, there you are." Said Lisa. "I hope this is not too much to ask, but I require some assistance with my new experiment"

"I thought mom and dad told you that you'received not allowed to use us as test subjects anymore?" Lincoln asked, becoming a little worried. "And I don't want to end up like Luna the last time you asked us for any experimental help."

 **Flashback**

Luna was just eating a sample of Lisa'a homemade cookies and all of a sudden, her skin turned green. "Ahh! I look like crocodile!" She shouted. "Lis!"

"Oopsie." Lisa muttered with a sheepish smile.

 **End of Flashback**

"I told Luna I was sincerely sorry, didn't i?"

Lincoln just gave her an unamused look with one eyebrow raised over his eye. "Right." He said supiciously. "What's in it for me?"

"You help me with my newest experiment, and I will do your homework for a whole three hundred and sixty five days." Lisa said. "Please?"

"Okay. But if it stings or if I turn into a freak, i'm telling mom and dad."

"I can assure you that you will not turn into a freak. Now, right this way, older sibling." As Lincoln followed her into her and Lily's room, he saw a rather large looking gun that had the color of chrome on it, with a very sharp tip at the end of it. "Just stand right on this marker and we can get started."

"Did you ask the other guys of they can help you?"

"I did for some, but they refuse, and besides, I thought you would like experimentations."

"Yeah, if they don't make my head look like a swollen watermelon, or turn me into a mutant freak, like arms come out of my ears."

"Oh, that's ridonkulous." Lisa doubted. "That is just plain, monumentally idiotic."

"Okay."

Lisa began turning on the ray machine and a big blob of green light appeared at the tip of it. Lincoln closed his eyes, feeling quite nervous while Lisa was laughing maniacally like a mad scientist would do.

It was just then the doorbell rang. Lincoln reopened his eyes, and said "oh, i"ll get it." And he immediately left the room on a great hurry.

Lisa sighed and remarked "they always run." And turned the machine off before it would fire at the spot where Lincoln was once standing on. "Hmm, I wonder if Lola would be a good candidate."

Downstairs, Lincoln opened the door and it revealed to be Luke and his closest friends. "Oh, hey guys."

"Bonjour, Lincoln." Said Lekan.

"Hey Lincoln." The others said thereafter in unison. "May we come in?"

"Of course. Make yourselves at home." And the boy happily stood aside for Luke and his gang to promptly set foot inside the house. As the guys sat on the couch together, Lincoln asked them; "so what brings you all here?"

"Just wondering if you would like us to drop in for a while and say hello." The Rogue Lion said. "Along with introduce my comrades here to your sisters and parents. What do you say?"

"Of course. I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what, honey?" Rita asked, coming into the living room with her husband. "Oh, Luke. What a nice surprise." And they both looked at his cronies. "And who might you all be?"

"Mr and Mrs Loud, meet my best friends, or as we would like to call ourselves _my Pride._ "

And his friends all introduced themselves one at a time to Lincoln's parents. Both Lynn Sr and Rita shook hands with the pride members and felt a little better with them in the house. "Pleasure to meet you all."

"Sorry I brought them in, dad, but they're my friends."

"No it's fine." Said the father. "It'a perfectly alright as long as they don'the smoke or drink. After all, this is an alcohol-free, and a smoke-free house."

"Do not worry, monsieur Loud." Lekan reassured. "We are not ones who do those kind of bad habits."

"Yes, we know very well that those can kill." Chang added.

Both parents smiled to hear that. "Perfect! That's all me and my husband needed to hear." said Rita with joy. "So Lincoln, what brings them here?"

"They just wanted to drop by and hang out with me, if that's okay. They won't cause any trouble at all. Right guys?"

"Right!" they all said in unison with a head nod.

"In the meantime, would you boys all like a drink?"

"What do you got?"

"For now, we just got pink lemonade." Lynn Sr replied flatly. "And Lincoln took the last bottle of cola."

"It's fine. Pink lemonade is perfect." said Luke. and the parents went to fetch the grownups a beverage for them.

"To be honest, Lincoln." said Chris. "I can hardly believe that you would live in a house with ten sisters."

"Yeah, but it's cool, I love my sisters anyway." And he began thinking abiht something. "Although, it makes me wonder if I am still a guy and not one of the girls."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Grizzly

"I don't know. I'm... kinda the only male sibling of this huge family." Lincoln modestly said, and I hang out with girls a lot."

"Nonsense." Said Lekan. "Just because the majority of your siblings are female, it does not mean you will lose your masculinity, Lincoln. Nothing will ever change that."

"I guess you're right, Lekan."

"Although i'm wondering what it would be like to like with twenty to fifty sisters instead of ten."

"Oh that would be so hard. Ten sisters are perfectly okay with me." Lincoln admitted. "Besides, I don't think there will be any more babies. Mom and dad might not be able to handle twenty to fifty children all at once."

Luke and his friends laughed. "That's so true. It would be a nightmare. Don't tell them I said that, though." Said The Rogue Lion.

"So, you guys, I just want to do more... guy stuff, that's all, like hanging out at the Inside Africa Park and maybe be with those lions again."

"no problem. We're bowling pros, and if you want to have some fun with us at the bowling alley, we'll be more than happy to take you with us if you want to." Luke added, giving Lincoln a pat on the back.

"It will be so much fun." Said Johnny. "We can also get pizza or have fun in Dairyland."

And the other boys agreed with him. All of a sudden they heard Lola scream at the top of her lungs. "Aaaaahhhh! What have you done!?" She screamed from upstairs. She ran downstairs and her skin had turned completely pink, and had long, floppy ears over her head, along with a very round shout like a pig would have as a nose. As a matter of fact, a pink tail came from the backside of her pageant gown, and she became a little chubby with a round body.

looking at what Lola had become, Lincoln, Luke, and their friends couldn't help but laugh at her, guffawing onnthe floor. "Hahaha! Oh that's so funny!" Lincoln said.

"This little piggy went to market!" Said Chang mockingly.

"This little piggy got turned into a literal pig!" Lekan added jokingly.

Lola's face was fuming and she shouted "Shut up! I'm a hideous monster!"

"Okay, Sorry." Luke Said. "You know Lola, you would be a winner at the miss Piggy pageant!" And they all guffawed at her some more.

"What's going on?" Rita said. She and her husband saw Lola as a pig Human, and tried to hold in their laughter and snickered. "Oh no. What happened, Lola?"

"Lisa happened!" Lola replied.

"Figures. Lisa Loud!" Lynn Sr called. "Get down here this instant!"

Theh the child prodigy came down with a nervous look on her face. "Yes mother? Father?"

"How many times have we told you not to use your siblings as test monkeys!?" Rita exclaimed. "You're grounded from science for a week!"

"Oh." Lisa groaned.

Just then, Lana came downstairs, and saw Lola in a pig form. "Wow, That machine turns ya into a pig? I wanna be a pig, too!" Lana said. "Come on Lisa, I always wanted to be a pig my whole life!"

"Yes! Finally, someone besides Lily who would love to be my test subject." Lisa cheered. "Come on, Lana."

"Don't mind if I do." Lana happily remarked. "But wait, it's not permanent, right?"

"No of course not. It's only temporary, probably lasts for, let's say... three hours."

"Three hours?!" Lola exclaimed. "I can't wait that long!"

"Oh come on Lola, it's not that bad." Lincoln Said. "You look kinda cute as a pig."

Lola couldn't help but flush. "Oh. Really?" And he nodded a yes to her. "I never really thought of that."

"I can't want to roll in more mud than ever! And have a pig snout!" Lana said. "Come on, I wanna be a piggy."

"Right this way."

"So anyway Lincoln, the point is, now matter what you do, you will never lose your masculinity." Luke reassured you. "It won't change how you are. Just keep dougnneat you love."

"Thanks, Luke." Lincoln Said with a smile.

"You're welcome, little dude." The Rogue Lion replied. "But we can show you good guy time if you would like."

"I would love that." Lincoln Said. Then Rita came back to the room with a plate of cups of iced lemonade and the pride all enjoyed heir cold beverages.


	15. The Pride in the Loud House

Luke and his closest cronies made themselves comfortable, but still coukdn't get over how funny and hilarious it was to see Lola turned into a pig like that by Lisa (Unintentionally of course). In the meantime, poor Lola isolated herself in her and Lana's room so people wouldn't have to look at her pig appearance anymore.

"Lola, come on, sweetie. You've been in there long enough." Rita urged. Lynn Sr was right next to her. "We need to talk about this."

"No!" Lola screamed from behind the door. "I'm a freak! Just a shadow of my beautiful, beautiful self. I'll never do beauty pageants again!"

Both the parents looked irritated. "Come on, Lola. You'really not a monster or a freak. Lisa did say this was temporary." Lynn Sr urged her. "You're not ugly. Besides, I think you look like the most adorable little pig girl ever existed."

"I just need to be alone." Lola said sadly.

"Drama queen." Lana sang. Both parents turned around and saw Lana as a pig girl too.

"Oh, Lana!" Rita said annoyingly.

"What? I always wanted to be a pig my whole life." Lana said. She even made oinking and squealing noises a pig would make. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta role in mud." And she happily ran to the backyard to roll around in the mud while squealing and oinking some more.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was just chilling with his new friends on the couch, watching a little TV to pass some time. "Is Lola always this dramatic?" Asked Johnny.

"Oh yeah." Lincoln replied. "But she'll get over it."

"Good. I kinda thought she looked funny as a pig back there." Said Chris. "Me grandparents have their own pig farm back home in Wales."

"What is it like?" Lincoln asked the Welshman curiously.

"Oh. It is a truly remarkable swine farm. So many breed of pigs as far as the eye can see."

"Wow. I might have said this before, but Luna always wanted to go over to England someday."

Chris made a smirk on his face "I think you did say that before." and he took a sip of his lemonade.

The Rogue Lion couldn't help but let out a loud burp from himself. His cronies were impressed, and Lekan then said "You call that a belch, mon ami?" and he let out a chuckle. "What this!" and he drank his beverage again, and let out a longer, and louder burp. "Try that on for size!"

"Don't mind if I do." said Brad, he promptly took a sip of his drink next and he tried to let out the loudest burp he could possibly emit, but it wasn't as loud as Luke's or Lekan's.

"That's nothing, Brad." Chris scoffed. "Get a load of this one." and he took a rather big sip of his own beverage, and let out a bigger belch of his own, even louder than the other three.

Grizzly decided not to let this go without his chance. "And now, for the best for last." he said with a chuckle. He took a gigantic sip, which was the whole beverage and took a little while, and a small growling was heard in his stomach. After the growling stopped, Grizzly Bear let out the loudest, longest burp out of anyone else in this gang.

"Whoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Luke said. "Our Grizzly Bear strikes again." then he and the other friends cheered for him proudly.

"Ugh, do I hear the sound of belching?" Lisa said, coming into the room with a disgusted look on her face. And she heard Lincoln do a burp of his own, not one so loud, or so weak. "Oh big brother." she mildly complained. "Seriously?"

"Sorry Lisa. I was just doing what they were doing."

"Well could you all please not do that?" said Lisa.

"Sorry." they all said.

"It's alright, I understand, you are just trying to have fun, and that is perfectly understandable. Unfortunately for me, I don't really care for such human emotions, unless if I am high on sugar."

"You should see Lisa when she eats marshmallows." Luna said. "She's completely bonkers when she eats a whole bag of them."

"I am not!" Lisa argued.

"I got a video of you going cray cray over those things, dude." Luna pulled out her phone, and showed it to Lincoln, Luke, and his boys of Lisa being sugar-high on marshmallows.

"Ooh! Woohoo! Did someone lock the front doors?" said Lisa, bouncing in a crazy manner. "Did any of you remember to do your homework?! HEY!" and she began maniacally and twitching nonstop for a few minutes while bouncing on her rear and her head.

Lisa was absolutely crazy in this video. The Rogue Lion And his buddies couldn't help but laugh at that silly video. "Ha! I've heard of kids being high on sugar, but you Lisa, just broke a record."

"Don't remind me." Lisa admitted shamefully. "I felt like a complete ignoramus and a dunce That very day."

"Ah come on, Lisa. I thought it was awesome." Luna said

"Yeah, and besides, we all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while." Luan reminded.

"Luan, you make a good point." Brad said. "I laugh at myself all the time. When I was in middle and high school, I was the class clown, and voted the most funniest among every student."

"Really?" Said The comedienne girl in amusement

"Yep. Of course, I wouldn't go through those stunts without getting in trouble, or thrown in detention. Being a class clown can be dangerous if you're not careful."

"I definitely know that's true." Luan Said. "But I am always a comedienne that remember when she can or cannot be funny."

"There is a time to be silly and ridiculous, and there is a time to be serious." Chris remarked.

"We all heard that before." Said Lucy. "That's what mom and dad always tell us."

"I'm pretty sure that's what everyone is told growing up." Luke noted. "But Luan is absolutely right, we all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while. Take Monty Python for example. That show makes fun of everything, and yet woke still love it."

"Gotta love British comedy, mate!" Luna said.

"Exactly!" Lekan agreed. "Monty Python is pure comedy gold. One of the greatest British shows of all time."

All of a sudden, there was a loud "poooot" heard, like someone just sat on a duck, or he is playing a trombone tether lousily.

"Who did that?" Asked Leni.

"Oh my gosh." Lori said. "That literally smells." And she covered her mouth with her whole right hand.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"Uh, you should be!" Said Leni.

"Calm yourself, Leni." Lekan remarked. "We can assure you all that Lekan meant your couch no harm in that little outburst."

"Now we might have to disinfect the couch of your grievous flatulence." Lisa remarked. "It might take a couple wipings with a wet rag and sprays from the Febreez to do the job."

"Oh come on, Lisa." Lincoln said. "He said he was sorry. Besides, everyone farts."

"Perhaps, But a person must always say excuse me after they have... broke wind." Lisa said.

"What about Lynn?"

"That's True, brah." Luna agreed. "I remembered the times she would give you a Dutch oven just for sick kicks."

"Yeah." Lincoln did not sound very happy hearing that. "She might do that to me at times, but i'm used to her smell."

"Come on Linc." Said Lynn. "I just wanna play with you."

"I know, I know, but do you think you can take a break from the Dutch ovens?" Lincoln begged her.

"no promises." She flatly Said. "Besides, all I wanna do is have some fun."

"Whatever."

And the sisters went back to their rooms and continued their random activities and recreational stuff they would normally do. An awkward silence fill the air for a number of minutes, and Luke said "I still can't believe you have ten sisters living with you."

Lincoln smirked and shrugged. "Sometimes, I can't believe it myself." He admitted. "And sorry if Lisa was being rude."

"Nah, She wasn't being rude. She's a girl. You know how crazy some girls are?"

The boy couldn't help but chuckle at the Rogue Lion's comment. "That's true. They prefer to buy and shop for things than do something really exciting. Lipstick, nylons, fashion, and looking pretty is what they think sometimes."

"I know." Said Lekan. "Women tend to go a little insane if they are not careful enough." And they all, minus Lincoln, laughed at his remark.

"You always know what to say, Lekan!" Luke admired. "Yeah, about those myths saying never to tell a girl to calm down. That's just dumb."

Lincoln began laughing a little, and thought that his new friends words are actually funny, and a little true. "You know, guys? You're right. My sisters can be a little crazy at times, and don't know when to quit at some things. And can you believe how horrific it Sioux's be to live in a house full of twenty-five to fifty sisters? My god, it would be a nightmare."

"Yeah!" Luke laughed. "Just imagine having to do things for all of them insteadof just having ten sisters."

Taking The Rogue Lion's suggestion, Lincoln was thinking of what life for him would be like with all those sisters instead of ten. In his head, he thought of having a couple more Luna's, Lana's, Lori's, and Lola's to deal and put up with, like they were clones of his original sisters.

They would all probably ask or demand things from him, like doing their chores while they laze around like he would be Cinderella slaving for her evil step-sisters. Yes, Lincoln was glad he dodn't have all those siblings go deal with. "I can already imagine all those sisters going like," And in a stereotypical teenage girl voice, he mockingly said "Like, Lincoln, can you like do laundry? Like, can you help me with my homework? Oh and can you like do this, and do like, that?"

Luke and his cronies were laughing uncontrollably from Lincoln's silliness. "It would totally be like that. That's for damn sure. If you had that much sisters, it would be hell for you."

"Got that right!" Said Lekan. "It would be an absolutely hell for you, Lincoln."

"Oh no, it would be a living hell alright." Lincoln agreed

"maybe unless if you guys were pigs or crocodiles, it wouldn't be that big of a problem for you." Said Chris

"Or rabbits." Lincoln added. "I had a dream where I was as a rabbit named Warren ad had twenty-five sisters instead of ten, and boy how crazy was that?"

"Ah, since we are only human, it would be unbearable to have that much siblings with ya." Said Johnny. "And Luke and Lekan were right, it would be a hell for you if you would live in a house full of sisters like that or more.

"Imagine how sore your mom's many nipples would be if she was a pig."

Lincoln laughed even louder and said "Yeah! And I guess I would be the runt if the litter."

"Heh, I wouldn't doubt that." The Rogue Lion joked. "But hey, at least you guys would 't have to get slaughtered if you were pigs

all of a sudden, Luke and his pride noticed something behind Lincoln, and pretended like they didn't know anything. "Wait, we're sorry, Lincoln." Said Chris.

"What was that?" Asked Luke

"What do you mean what was that?"

"Exactly that." Said Lekan.

"Well, didn't you guys say how unbearable it would be for me to have twenty-five or more sisters?"

"Oh, doesn't ring a bell." Said Luke.

"Come on, I do agree with you guys, living with all those sisters would be hell, and maybe even if I was a pig or a crocodile, it wouldn't have to be any better." And he began imagining his sisters as piglets, and his mother sore from letting the baby pigs feed off her breasts for milk. "And mom's nipples would defeat mutely be sore and blue from that."

All of a sudden, something bonked him on the head, like a coconut or a rock just fell on his scalp.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. He looked back, and he saw all his sisters glaring at him, not looking very happy. "Oh, guys, what a nice surprise." He played innocent.

"How dare you literally talk behind our backs, Lincoln?" Lori said in a mildly angry voice.

"Not cool, bro. Not cool!"

"What? I wasn't talking behind you guys' backs." Lincoln defended himself.

"But you said living in a house with twenty-five or fifty sisters would be a living Hell for ya." Luna said, crossing her arms, not taking the angry look off her face.

"Yeah, and how painful it would be for mom to feed all of us as piglets." Lola added with her eyes narrowed.

"No, I wasn't I- I mean-"

"Lincoln, if there is something you want to talk to us about, the least you can do is tell it to our faces and not go behind our backs." Said Leni.

"Yeah dude, that hurts." Luna said.

Lincoln was on the spot, and was trying to find a way to explain to his sisters. "And when did we start sounding like stereotypical teenage girls?" Lucy said. "That's just too much."

"Yeah, we don't talk like that!" Lynn added.

"Besides, if we were going to be pigs, we could at least look like this." Lana said.

"Yeah, and we would be adorable as piggies." Lola added.

"Like we said, next time, talk your problems instead of telling them to the children of the grave." Said Luna.

"Poo Poo!" Lily exclaimed angrily.

"I concur completely." Said Lisa. "Siblings never talk behind eachother's backs."

"I wasn't." Lincoln Said. "Oh forget it. Let's just drop it."

"Agreed." Said The sisters in unison.

They all went back to their normal lives and Lincoln sat next to Luke again. "Well That was awkward."

"No, it's fine. Just be careful what you say." Luke said.

"Yeah, I will. I just hope they are not mad at me." And he took the last sip of his drink before getting another one in his iced glass. "I kinda felt like I really hurt them."

"They'll be just fine." Lekan Said. "We all do and or say things we regret. They will probably forget about it," he snapped his finger "just like that. And another thing is, you need a little more guy time as we said before.

"You're right, Lekan." Said Lincoln. And they all enjoyed the TV while relaxing on the couch.


	16. Sister Meeting

Lincoln was feeling a little guilty about talking behind his sisters' backs. He wondered if his sisters were still mad at him for it, or not angry anymore. "Sorry about that alincoln." Luke said. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble like that."

"You know, you could have told me they were right behind me while I was talking." Lincoln said

"I know. Is there anything I can make it up to you, little man?"

"No, it's fine." Said Lincoln. "I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. And I was thinking about what you guys said, and maybe I do need a little more guy time."

"There you have it." Said Chris. "Just hang out with the lads here, having a little guy time, only boys would love."

"You'really not gonna make me drhink, are you?"

"No, of course not." Said Lekan. "We are not ones who take alcohol. Luke and us know very well that alcohol kills brain cells in your head."

Brad cleared his throat and said "well, they did make alcohol illegal some time a long time ago, but they decided to make it legal again, because people kept smuggling them in the country."

Red made a small laugh and said "what is wrong with those people? Don't they care about college or high school?" They all had a good laugh.

"Well, anyway, you said you would take us all out to the Inside Africa park as a family?"

"You know it, Lincoln." Said the Rogue Lion. "And like I said, don't you worry about the money or how to get inside. I'll get you and the rest of your family discounts." And he made a wink at hom before moving his long, handsome mane of dark brown hair. "I'm pretty sure your sisters will love it over there. Of course, you know they won't be interacting with the lion pride like you did before, right?"

"Nqh, it's fine. I'm sure those lions would probably maul my sisters to shreds, or maybe eat them. Oh! Don't tell them I said that, though."

"They'll never know." Luke said. "Don't you worry about that. And, you might be able to interact with the wolves and the African Wild dogs one of the days if you want to."

"Wait, really?"

"Oh yes. I have played with those wild dogs before, and they behave like regular dogs around me, and I even played fetch with them."

"Wow, that's cool." Lincoln remarked. "I wish I can interact with wolves and wild dogs."

"Of course you can." Luke said. "They'll like you as much as Mufasa and the lion pride accepted you as their own. Like I said before, it's best if you don't have any cuts, bruises or wounds, or smell like bacon."

Lincoln laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. But, what about mom and dad? What if they get mad at me for that?"

"Not to worry, you'll be safe with me." Said Luke."

Then the boy looked at the Rogue Lion's best friend. "Lekan, should I trust him?"

"Of course, Lincoln." The African man replied. "Just stick with Luke, and no harm will come to you."

"But what if my sisters all decide to sneak in the pens with me if they try to go in there the hard way?" Lincoln asked

"Ah, i'm pretty sure that won't happen." said Red. "You're sisters are too smart for that. They would know better not to go int here unsupervised."

"Red's right." said Luke. "Besides, I have the boys here to make sure they do not get inside no matter what, guarding the door. Or at least, just keeping a close eye on them."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lori and the other sisters were in her and Leni's room, having a little meeting. "I literally can't believe it, you guys." she said. "Can you believe that Lincoln would actually talk behind our backs like that?" Small clamoring filled the room. "I just can't believe it."

"Ah, come on." said Luna. "It's not like that would actually happen to us. Even if there were twenty or thirty of us, we would still look out for eachother, right?"

"That's true." said Lucy. "But come on, Lincoln is just spending a little guy time with Luke is all."

"Yeah, you know how boys can get, dude." Luna agreed.

"But... what if Luke is trying to turn Lincoln against us?" Asked Lana

"No, are you kidding me?" Said Leni. "Luke is very nice, and very handsome. There's not a million years that he would try and turn Lincoln against us."

More clamoring was heard amongst the sisters, making words of agreement. "We shouldn't be too quick to judge." Said Lola. "Besides, his brownies taste so good." And she licked her lips just thinking of how yummy they were. "Boy, I honestly wish I can have more if those."

"Same with me." Lana said. "His brownies are very tasty. Should we ask for a recipe from him?"

'No, it would be a little rude to just ask a stranger for his family's brownie recipe." Lisa said.

"Come on, guys." Said Luna. "Let's pay attention to the matter at hand. But yeah, besides, Luke is cool, and you all heard his lion roar, did ya?"

"We all heard it, Luna." Said Lynn. "And tat was the coolest hung I have ever heard. And yeah, he's a pretty chill guy."

"But still, what if he is a bad influence to our brother?" Asked Luan with slight concern.

"Yeah, now that you have mentioned it, what if he turns it a killer machine?" Luna asked. "I wouldn't want my bro to end up like that."

"Well, come on, we should at least be more open, and wait and see how he is." Said Lucy. "And he has never did anything bad, or gone to jail before."

It was silent, and Luna sat on Lori's bed with one leg over her other one. "You make a good point, dudette." She said. "Besides, we shouldn't really be mad at Lincoln like this. Luan did say we all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while."

"Right. I mean, it's part of life." Said Luan.

Lisa was thinking in her head, and remarked. "Who are we possibly kidding? Perhaps we'really thinking to hard on Luke and his friends. Especially since that little burping competition was quite unnecessary." A small shiver crept down her spice. "I can still smell the stench from the belching."

"Well, I thought it was funny." Said Lynn.

"Sure, considering the fact you took part in it." Lola pointed

"I can't help it. You know how much I love to win contests." Then she suddenly emitted a large burp. "You see what I mean?"

"Seriously, Lynn?" Lori complained.

"Poo poo!" Said Lily.

"But I agree with Luna, Luke seems like a really sweet guy, and so do his friends." Leni remarked. "It's not like they would force Lincoln to get a tattoo."

"Oh! Don't even say that!" Lisa said. "The last thing we need is Lincoln having a tattoo. It would be tested first sign of him becoming a delinquent. Sure, Luke hasn't corrupted him now, but in my opinion, there will come a day when we find out a dark secret about the Rogue Lion."

"That's ridiculous. An animal loving man like Luke having a dark secret?" Luna doubted. "His dad has his own wildlife reserve opened for the public to watch and enjoy." His sisters all made an agreement about Lincoln and Luke spending time together. "I just want Lincoln to be happy." Luna added

"Yeah, we all do." Said Lucy.

If there was one thing certain about the sisters, they do not want anything bad to happen to their one and only brother.

"Come on, girls, ad long as Lincoln's happy, we're happy." Luna remarked. At last, they all came to an agreement that they should not just judge Luke and his friends, and decided to not be so suspicious.


	17. A New Brother Relationship

Three days have passed since Luke and his friends' visit to Lincoln's house. Lincoln was reading his comic books in his underwear again on a fine Saturday morning while lounging on the living room sofa. While reading, someone poked his leg three times, and looked over to see who touched him. It was Rita and Lynn Sr, probably wanting to talk to him or something.

"Son, we know how much you love reading comic books in your underwear, but you must be careful with it." Said the father.

The mother nodded her head in agreement and said "He's right. There are some people in the world who would not want to see you naked. Someone might show up at the door, and see you like this."

Lincoln was a little confused by this, and he replied "I know that. But I thought you guys are used to me reading comics in my undies?"

"We are, we are." Said Lynn Sr. "But we're just saying be careful when you do that most of times, wouldn't want Mr Grouse or anyone else besides us seeing you in your underwear, it would upset some people."

"OK. I see you're point."

"need I remind you of the times you were reading comic books in your underwear on the roof?"

"Come on, will you please let that go?" Lincoln Said. "I said I was sorry. And I haven't did that in months now."

"The point is, keep it more on your room, for our sakes. You can still read in your underwear, just don't do it all the time." Rita said.

"Don't worry mom and dad, I promise i do other things."

"We know." Said Lynn Sr proudly. "And we hear you asked Luke a It's going for a visit to Inside Africa one of these days?"

"Yeah dad. He said he would do anything he can to get discounts for all of us in the family." Said Lincoln. He got Off the couch, and went to fetch himself a cup of water with ice in it. "Besides, you guys will all love it there. The animals, the zip line, the merry-go-round, the food court, everything."

"I'm pretty sure we will. It's very nice of Luke to offer us that. Especially if it's one of our birthdays."

"Yep, if it!s your birthday, you can go in without paying a single penny." Lincoln Said. "And you guys didn't mind his friends in here. Did you?"

"No, of course not. We always love meeting new faces, sweetie." Rita said. "Even though the burp contest was a little gross."

"Or when Lynn joined in on the fun. We've had a couple of complaints about that." The father remarked. "Lisa and your other sisters thought it was a little disgusting for you guys to have a burping contest like that."

"No one's perfect, dad."

"Point well taken, but still, it was a little gross." Said Rita.

"Okay, i'll Try and not do it for my sister's sake."

"Thank you, sport. So anyway, you want so,whiny to eat for lunch?"

Thinking in his head, Lincoln was, indeed hungry, for his stomach was growling like a grumpy cassowary being disturbed from it's nap. "Mac n cheese bites sound alright." He replied back to him

"Coming right up."

Rita went to the backyard to tend to the flowers, and Lincoln was thinking of something. Meta-referencing again, he said to the viewers: "You know what, I think my wish came true about having a brother or a brother-like figure. Luke is the perfect candidate. He's nice, kind, listens to me, and he's quite a guy, you know?" Then he decided to get off the couch and put his clothes back on.

Yes, Lincoln was thinking of Luke as the perfect brother figure for him since Bobby wasn't living in Royal Woods any more. No, the Rogue Lion seemed better than Bobby, someone more fun and caring to him.

Not to mention he is a man of many talents within his soul, like a child prodigy would have, probably even the greatest child prodigy on earth. "And his friends are definitely something else." Lincoln continued. "They care about me like a member of their pride, and we haven't even known each other long."

"Lincoln?" Said Lana. "Can you help me with something, please?"

"What's up?" Lincoln asked her

"Hops wants to know what kind of shades would be cooler: the purple shaded sunglasses in the shape of a 2018 on it, or one that's green and in the shape of flies."

He was a little confused and didn't know what to think of that. "Why do you need my opinion?"

"Hello? You're my brother." Lana Said. "Besides, I was going to ask for other people's opinions, but Hops definitely wanted to know what you think."

"How about this," Said Lincoln. "He can keep both, it works both ways. One day he can wear the sunglasses numbered this year, and the other one in the shame of flies the other. And he can rotate over and over again.

"That's... a terrific idea!" She said cheerfully. "You're right. Both sounds good to me. It's a win-win. He does love them both so much equally."

"There you have it, Lana. Let him have both, no sides would get hurt, if you know what I mean."

"You got it." And she went back upstairs to help out her pet frog. Meanwhile, Lincoln was playing his video games to pass the time today, and he was having fun with them. Despite that, he couldn't get his mind of alike being the perfect brother for him still.

He just hoped he will spend way more fun time with the Rogue Lion, and his friends one of the days, or soon, whichever comes first. In the meantime, he just continued playing his video games for at least an hour.

"Lincoln," said a voice. He looked over to his side, and it was Leni.

"Yeah Leni? What is it?"

The second oldest sibling sat next to him on the couch before saying: "We we're having a talk about you and Luke."

"You're not still mad about that, are you? I said I was sorry for going behind your backs like that."

"We know, we know." Said Leni. "I just wanted to know if Luke and his friends were treating you okay."

Her brother raised his eyebrow in confusion and said "They're treating me just fine, Leni." And he suddenly paused his game to continue this talk with her. "It's like he's an actual brother to me, always looking out for me, always making sure I am well and happy, and other things a big brother would do for his little one."

"I know, but still. I was just checking if he was treating you nicely."

"Of course he is. Would I still hang out with him if he wasn't?"

Leni was thinking for a second, and said "No, I guess not. Totes a good point." And she began polishing her fingernails a purple color on them.

"Come on Leni. Linc does make a good point if Luke is nice to him or not." Said Luna, coming downstairs. "You saw how much of a natural he is with that wolf days ago when it entered our crib."

"I know, isn't that amazing?" Leni agreed.

"So, when are you going to hang out with him next, lil bro?"

"I... honestly don't know. He usually comes to me first." Lincoln Said in a modest tone of voice. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Said Luna "Just a curious babe asking you is all. And he is still going to see if we can get inside his dad's safari park for a very cheap price, right?"

"Yes Luna." Lincoln replied, becoming a little annoyed answering that question. "Mom and dad asked me that a little while ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." in his head, Lincoln was thinking to himself "Maybe Luke was right, women are crazy sometimes. Still, they are my sisters after all. Good thing Luke lives here and will give me guy time if I need it some time. But I honestly can't imagine how amazed they will be to see the new Inside Africa Safari park when we all go as a family.

"Anyway, we just want you to know that as long as you're happy with Luke, we're happy as well. And we're not mad about you saying those things behind our backs to us anymore."

He was glad to hear that, and then he smiled. "Okay, good. And I'm sorry if I ever said those things. I didn't know you guys heard me, that's all."

"It's all good, buddy." Luna said, giving him a gentle pat on the back. "We all say bad rap that we regret someday."

"You're right. No one's perfect, and please don't bash me for saying this, but... Mick Swagger's not perfect either."

"Nah, you're right. I can't imagine how many writer's block he had while creating albums and music over the decade." Luna agreed with him. "Still, he managed to pull through and make the music anyway. Did I ever tell you about the time he punched Paul McCartney in the face in '69?"

"You did. They got into an argument, right?"

"Yeah, but they made up. And Mick Swagger was the one who started it. Turns out he was drunk after a show in Glasgow."

"Eesh. That's crazy."

"Tell me about it." and she took a sip of her canned soda. It was all of a sudden the door rang, and Lincoln speculated who it was and went to answer it. As he opened the front door, he was absolutely correct, it was the Rogue Lion himself.

"W'sup, Lincoln?" He greeted warmly.

"Luke, nice to see you again." Lincoln said. He noticed Limey, the African Ring neck parakeet perching on the Rogue Lion's left shoulder. The bird felt the pleasure to jump of Lincoln's right shoulder. "Oh, hello Limey." He said to the adorable bird.

"Hello." Said the parrot.

"Just thought I would bring my parrot here for a visit." Luke said. Then Limey began making whistling noises."

"Do come in." Said Lincoln.

"Don't mind if I do." And the Rogue Lion promptly went inside the house again. "Hello Luna, Leni."

"Hey Luke." Said Luna.

"Hi Lukey." Leni said.

"Ah, look at this cool bird." Noth Leni and Luna went up to Lincoln and tried to interact with Limey. "Is this your parrot Lincoln said before?"

"Yep, guys, meet Limey, my African Ring-necked parakeet."

"Can we hold him?" Asked Luna.

"As long as you treat him nicely, then he will treat _you_ nicely." Luke replied. Luna slowly used her fingers to pick up the parrot and felt his talons were a little ticklish to her skin. It slowly crawled on her arm. "Fair warning, he ibky likes to be tickled around his neck, nowhere else, and loves to perch on shoulders.

Luna was certainly taking a liking to the small green parrot and promptly began rubbing his neck very softly, and he loves it. "You'really such a cute little guy, aren't ya little brah? Yes you are." Luna said playfully to it. "Just look at how cute and colorful you are."

"That ring around his neck is totes adorb on him." Said Leni.

All of a sudden, the other sisters had just got back from the mall, and Lola was the first one to notice Limey. She gasped and said "aww? Who this birdie? He's so adorable!"

"Yeah, I just want to hold him!" Lana added.

Lisa herself gasped and said "Oh my Stars, is that a Psitaculla Krameri krameri? Street name: African Roae-ringed parakeet?"

"Yep, this is my pet bird." Luke said. "Limey." And the rest of the sisters crowded around Luna to try and hold the parrot, but Luke stopped them. "Whoa Paul!" Luke said. "One at a time, girls! Give him some space."

"Sorry." Said Luan. "We didn't mean to turn this into a wing-spam! Hahaha! Get it?" And they all groaned at her usually terrible jokes again.

"Oh, that's hilarious." Said Luke sarcastically. "Yeah, really funny, Luan."

"Oh come on, this is a free country and i'm free as a bird." And she laughed again. "Get it?" And they all groaned at her again.

"You done?" Said Lynn.

"Yes." Luan admitted in defeat. "I'm done."

Then Luna continued interacting with Limey and he was beginning to like her as much as he really liked Lincoln. After her fun, she gave it to Leni and she treated him with as much love and care ad Luna did

"You are totes a colorful bird." Leni said.

"Hey Luke?" Said Lincoln. "Can I talk with you in my room for a second please?"

"Sure. In the meantime, Limey? Come here." And the parrot flew on Luke's left shoulder again. "Don't worry girls, I just need to talk to Lincoln for a moment."

"Don't take too long." Said Lori. "I literally want to hold that adorable pet you have."

"And I want to look into it's eyes." Lucy said. "I want to know what it's thinking."

And as the Rogue Lion went up to Lincoln's bedroom, Lincoln himself closed the door, and said "okay, I was thinking about something."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not. You see. I just want to ask you somethinf. You see; we'be known each other for a little while now, right?"

"Oh yeah, a few weeks to be exact." Said Luke. "Why?"

Lincoln was hesitant, but he said "Luke... Will you... be my brother? Or my brotherly figure for me?" He felt a little embarrassed. "You're a cool guy, and I really like you. You are nice, kind, and other things. You kinda been a big brother to me for a while." And he waited for a response.

The Lion was silent for a moment and he said "Lincoln, I would love to be your godbrother." And he hugged him. "I think you'll make a perfect brother for me. As a matter of fact, I always wanted a little brother to take under my wing. And you, Lincoln, are the perfect candidate?"

Lincoln smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry Lincoln. I'll help you when needed, brother."

And Lincoln was more happy to hear the last line Luke said. Thus it was the beginning of a new relationship between them, as brothers, and Luke would be the perfect godbrother for him.


	18. Guns Are Not Toys

Lincoln was very happy to have a godbrother like Luke with him. The young man was so kind enough to be his "brother" for he really liked Lincoln, and he thought Lincoln would be the perfect candidate to be his little brother. Even the Rogue Lion admitted he always wanted a little brother in his life, and he was glad Lincoln offered to be that kind of person that he wanted.

As of now, Lincoln was still hanging out with Luke, and the girls were still interacting with the Rogue Lion's adorable African Ringneck parakeet.

"Aww, I just want to dress him up and look like a king." Said Lola. "A king of all things cute!" The small parrot gave a midly horrified look on his face.

"I don't think Limey would like that. He hates wearing clothes." Luke said. "Matter of fact, I never even heard of a parrot even actually wearing clothes." And he took a sip of his cola.

"I know Luke. He's just so adorable." Said Lola.

"I know how you guys can't get enough of my parrot." The human chuckled. "I sometimes take him over to the inside Africa park once in a while."

"What for?" asked Lincoln curiously.

"just to show people him and to get him out o the hose once in a while." Luke replied. "Limey loves kids, and everyone loves him." The parrot perched on his left shoulder again, making a few chirping noises.

"Everyone loves me." Said Limey. "Everyone loves me."

It made everyone laugh at how smart he was. "Oh, you're funny Limey." Said Leni. "How long have you had him?"

"About... thirteen years since I have had him since he was a little parrot chick." Luke replied. "We have came a long way together."

"Yeah. Thirteen years is literally a long time." Said Lori.

"How do you know if he is getting older? Like really old?"

"Ringneck parrots began to have little patches of blue around their necks as they get older and older throughout time." Then the parrot began boppingnnis Hess up and down for no apparent reason. "But Limey's still a young parrot. He still has plenty of years to live throughout his life."

"Hmm. What are your dogs like?" Luna asked

"They are very friendly, hot can be cautious around strangers at first. Just warm up to them, and they'll warm up to you." And he made a small yawn. "So, tell me guys, you still want to visit my dad's Park one of these days?"

"Yeah, Of course we do." Said Lynn.

"I would love to see all those animals that I saw on their website." Lana said. "So many cool reptiles and frogs."

"And the zip line ride!" Said Luan Said. "There's every reason why everyone would go _wild_ for it! Get it?"

"Yeah. That's very funny." Luke mumbled sarcastically. "Anyway, i'm Still working on trying to get discounts for all of you. Just sit tight and i'll Let you know if I got you all in the clear for cheaper family prices."

"Good. We still want to go there. I can imagine how many species of bats there are."

"Oh ho, there are so many species of bats as far as the eye can see, Lucy. You will love it."

A small smile crept on Lucy's face. "I thought so."

"Well, me and my bird need to get going. I have to feed my dogs their lunch." He got off the couch and went out the front door. "See you all Later I guess. And Lincoln, feel free to come over to my house Any time when you feel like it."

"Of course! I would love to." Lincoln replied with enthusiasm.

"I know, I know." The Rogue Lion chuckled. Then he was out the front door back to his house with Limey still perching on his shoulder.

"He certainly is an intriguing human being." Lisa said.

"Tell me about it, man. He's cool like the hair of the dog." Luna agreed.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Lincoln was about to go out and meet Luke for a visit again when Luna stopped him for something. "Hey Lincoln, can you please help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Lincoln asked in a mildly impatient voice.

"Do you think you can help me with my new drum set? There's a lose bolt on one of the smaller drums in the Set."

"Okay." Going back upstairs to help his sister out, Lincoln was carefully tightening the bolt when one of the small drums fell on his hands. "Ah!"

"Ooh, you Okay?" Luna asked

"I'm fine." Looking at his finger, there was a small scrap of skin on top of his pinky finger. "Oh man, I think I cut myself."

"Cut? Uh-oh." Then Luna rushed him into bed in a great hurry, laying him flat on the bed. "Just hang in their dude, i'll Give you a bandage."

"Here we go." Lincoln muttered. "Not this again." He waited annoyingly for something to happen, and it didn't take long for the other sisters to barge into his room. "Guys, it's just a little scrape-"

"Let Lily kiss your booboo better." Said Lynn. The baby so wanted to kiss where Lincoln's scrap was, but Lincoln refused.

"Clear!" Said Lisa, readying the CPR. It was the one thing Lincoln feared, for he knows that kind of treatment is the most painful. Before the electric surfaces could touch Lincoln's chest, he halted them all.

"Stooooop!" He shouted in an exasperated tone-of-voice. "Please, this is ridiculous!"

"What's up, dude?" Asked Luna.

"What's up is that I am going to visit my brother and-"

"brother?" Said The sisters in unison.

"Well Yeah." Lincoln Said. "Luke."

"Luke? He's not your brother." Leni said

"He is like a big brother figure to me, 'cause he looks out for me and makes sure i'm Okay. He even helped scare off Chandler and his friends who were bullying me andClyde the other day."

"Well, Fine." Said Lana. "Can we at least just put this bandage on you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." And as the twins out a bandage on the small cut on his pinky finger, Lincoln promptly got out of his bed. "Look, I thank you guys. But it was just a small cut, no biggie."

"How is he your brother?" Asked Luna

"Well, I asked him to be one for me. And he humbly accepted it."

All the sisters didn't really know what to say of this, and thought it was a little unusual for this to happen. "Well, go ahead then." Said Luna.

"Thanks Guys."

As Lincoln left, the sisters began murmuring and talking to one another about Luke being Lincoln's godbrother, being concerned about this."

Meanwhile Lincoln was more than happy to set foot inside Luke's house, and was greeted by the barking and jumping of Shadow and Whopper. "Hey hey hey, you guys!" Lincoln chuckled.

"Ah Lincoln. Fancy meeting you here." The Rogue Lion Said. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to hang out."

"Sure, no problem bro." Then Lincoln noticed a handgun in Luke's right hand. The Rogue Lion noticed Lincoln looking at his weapon. "Oh, this?" And he wielded up slowly. "That's just my gun." And he unloaded it and took the bullets out.

"What kind of gun is that?"

"This, Lincoln, is a Taurus 45. Caliber Raging Bull magnum revolver." Said The human. 'This baby is one of the best and most powerful handguns in the world." And he let Lincoln have a closer look at this gun. "Just look at it."

"Wow, That looks cool." Lincoln Said in awe. He slowly began to touch it with his fingers, and the surface of this weapon felt rather cold. "Where did you get this?"

"My grandfather gave it to me on my tenth birthday." The Rogue Alison replied. "He said i'll Never know when someone dangerous might try and hurt you."

"Gosh. I didn't think someone can get a gun like this on their birthday as a kid."

"Lots of Kids don't, Lincoln. _I_ am one of the lucky people in the world to have this gift. " it fair warning, this thing is not a toy, for you can hurt yourself with it if not handled properly."

Lincoln honestly wished he had something like this. He saw many movies and tv shows involving guns and action, and this gun was one of the weapons he saw. "Can I shoot it? Not at people of course but like at something similar to a... watermelon?"

Luke had an unsure look on his face and said "I don't know Lincoln. You're too young to have this kind of gun. Besides, you can hurt yourself with this if you're. It careful."

The boy had a small frown, and said "Okay. It just looks so cool."

"It is." Luke said. "But... I suppose I can show you how powerful it is. Come with me to the backyard and i'll Show you. Oh, and you might want to use these headphones."

"Sure." Lincoln followed his new brother to the backyard to try out what this gun can do.

"Let me go get a watermelon, but don't touch the gun just yet until I say you can, got it?"

"got it."

Luke smiled. "Alright. Brb." It took about a few minutes, but he came back carrying a large watermelon from the house. "Here we go." He grunted. "Let me place it on this cinderblock here."

"Wow, that's a big one."

"Yep, it's a perfect target for practice." The Rogue Lion put bullets back in the cylinder gap. And he properly handed Lincoln the gun. "Now, it's best to hold it with two hands. These babies have very powerful force when firing."

Lincoln did as his brother told him what to do, and gripped handle very firmly with both his hands.

Luke gasped when he saw one of Lincoln's thumbs touching the cylinder gap. "Whoa there, never put your fingers nextto the cylinder gaps. It can blow your thumb Right off."

"Really?"

"Yep, there was an episode of Mythbusters about it, and it was proven true."

"How do I hold it?"

"Just listen to what I say and you'll be just fine. Now, place your dominant hand on the grip first, and use your less dominant hand for support."

Lincoln used his right hand first, then used his left one to cover around it for good measure. "How's this?"

"better. Now, don't pull the trigger yet, keep a very steady aim, and focus on your target. Think of nothing but the target as you aim at it. Make sure you are not pointing the gun at something off limits, you don't want to point at something you are unwilling to shoot."

"Right."

"Steady." Luke instructed. "Steady. Now, as soon as I say fire, you fire, and keep your hands the way they are, and the fingers and thumbs are away from the cylinder gap."

"Okay." Lincoln concentrated his eyes on the target above the handgun he was holding oa shoot the watermelon with.

"Ready, and... FIRE!"

Just like that, Lincoln pulled he trigger, and felt a great force pushing on him, and fell to the ground and heard the loudest, ear-piercing boom ever in his life. He felt a little dizzy and his hands felt a little sore from that push. He looked up and saw the watermelon had been blown to bits.

"Wow, That was amazing, Lincoln." Luke said. "Let me see your hands." Taking a look at his palms, they were still in one piece. "Ah, and your fingers are all OK." He smiled.

"Wow, that way as amazing." Lincoln thought. "That was as a perfect aim." And he looked at his hands again. "but I think there are push marks on it."

"Yeah, that happens. These guns are powerful, and that's why you should only handle them properly.

"You son't have to tell me twice." Lincoln chuckled. "Will it sting on my hands?"

"Well you might feel a little bit of soreness, but you'll be fine, because you listened to exactly what I say to use it." Then he winked. "So anyway. You want some brownies?"

"Sure." Then Lincoln went back inside the house and Luke looked on at him proudly. Looking at the watermelon, he saw the inside of the fruit leaking lead, and decided to put it in the garbage.


	19. Family Fun

It was another day in the Loud House residence, and Lincoln was reading some comic books in his underwear again. Lincoln also had two slices of leftover cheese in a near-empty pizza box from last night. He took the second to last piece and enjoyed it while reading more comics, and was about to eat the last cheese, when someone stopped him

"Hold it!" said all his sisters, noticing the last slice. "Why do you get to have the last pizza, Lincoln?" said Lola.

"Come on, it's a Dibs thing." Lincoln explained. "You guys had better things to do, so I thought why not have the last slice if everyone is busy right now?"

"That's bogus!" said Luna. "I want the last slice of them pizza, bro! Share it with me!"

"Nuh-uh!" said Lori. "I should get the last one! I'm literally the oldest of you guys!"

They all looked annoyed at her at her usual snobbish saying for wanting something. "Oh sure, bring _that_ up." said Lynn. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Lori, think about us."

"You think I literally don't know that?" Lori said. "But come on, it's survival of the fittest."

"Wrong." said Lisa. "Just because you are the oldest, does not mean you're the strongest. Besides, Charles Darwin clearly states that the 'weak' die and the 'strong' survive. That is what he meant by survival of the fittest."

"Do not change the subject!" said Lori

"Look, I found the pizza first you guys." said Lincoln. "There's no point in arguing about it."

"Oh yeah?" said all the sisters. "I can get that last slice off your hands in five seconds, Lincoln." said Lana.

"Is that a challenge? Go ahead and try and take it from me." and he swatted it away. "I dare you all to."

The sisters all narrowed his eyes at him. "Okay," said Leni. "If that's how you want to play it. I saw it first!" then they all began fighting over the last slice, like they did with the TV remote last time. It was just at this moment Luke came in the door with two boxes of pizza with him.

"Hey guys I-" then he noticed the fighting "What the-?" he had an annoyed look on his face, and did the same lion roar he did to get them all to stop fighting for the TV remote last time. This was similar to that time for Luke, that's for sure. The siblings immediately stopped fighting and got off one another, noticing the Rogue Lion again

"Oh! Luke!" Lincoln felt embarrassed being seen by his godbrother in his underwear like this. "I didn't expect you to come visit here."

"It's okay Lincoln, I'm used to that. This is your godbrother you're talking about." said the Rogue Lion warmly. "Anyway," he cleared his throat and sang "Who wants pizza?"

All the loud siblings cheered and smiled. "I didn't know you were bringing pizza." said Luna.

"I brought it here for a reason." said the Rogue Lion, then he put the pizza boxes down on the coffee table, with the cheese one on the left, and the pepperoni one on the right. "Enjoy." Without hesitation, all the Loud siblings enjoyed their slices of pizza, and they all loved it. "Boy, I'm glad i got you guys these pizza as a celebration. You guys were really hungry."

"It's kind of a competition, Luke." Lincoln said with his mouth full. "So, what's with the pizza anyway?"

"Because I have good news for you all. Can you bring the parents in? because this involves them, too."

"I'll do it." said Leni. "Mom, dad! Luke's here and he wants to talk to all of us."

"Coming, Leni!" Rita called to her daughter. It took about a few minutes for both parents to set foot in the living room. "Ooh, is that pizza? Mind if we have some, Luke?"

"Be my guest, Rita." And then the parents had their own slice of pizza from the boxes. "Now that everyone's all here, I have something to tell you all. The good news is: I got you all forty percent discounts for you to visit the Inside Africa park!"

Lynn Sr accidentally chocked on a large, chunky piece after hearing the good news, and was gagging. Lynn jr had to slap his back many times for him to cough up the piece he checked on, and he took a breath.

"You alright, Lynn?" Luke asked him

"Just fine." Lynn Sr remarked, hacking a little from that choking and gagging. "That just caught me by surprise."

"Wait? You seriously got us all tickets to the park?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yes, ma'am." Luke replied. "Now you can all go as a family for a discount, including food court, gift shop, and zipline."

Everyone in the family cheered to hear this wonderful news. "This is amazing!" Said Lori. "I literally can't wait until we get there! Wait. There' an extra one."

"That one's for Clyde."

"Oh." Everyone remarked, understanding why there was a thirteenth ticket.

"Yeah. Just think of the fun we'll have together as a family." Luan said

"I can't wait to look for bats in the safari park." Lucy remarked with a small smile. "And see the Cape buffalo, I love how that one's called the 'widowmaker'. You do have African buffalo there, do you?"

"Oh yes. We do have a small herd of them in the park."

"Perfect. I'm definitely going over there."

"When do we go?" Asked Lana

"Tomorrow, if you guys aren't busy, but that's what I also got you..." he pulled twelve tickets out of his back pocket, and gave it to every one of them. "... this tickets, so they'll know about your discount here."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say." Said Lola. "This is very thoughtful, Luke, thank you."

"No problem. I thing that of it as a good way to share the good news to all of you. And it was a good thing I stopped by. I came just in time before you guys would try and fight over them like a pack of wild dogs eating a buffalo carcass."

"That happens sometimes," Lynn Sr remarked. "It can be quite a competition for out kids in this house."

"Good thing I came. So do you guys have any plans tomorrow? If you do, then you can always use the tickets another day, these babies will never expire."

"That's awesome!" Said Lynn. "Well, I don't have any sports tomorrow."

"And no beauty pageants happening right now." Lola said. "So there's no need for any rehearsals."

"And we're both off work because it's Saturday." Rita added

"So, what do you all say?"

"I think it would be a good time for us to visit as a family together." Lincoln Said. "What do you all think, guys?"

"I think you're right, bro." Luna agreed. It didn't take long for the other family members to agree with him. "We'll be in the jungle, baby."

"It will be fun, we can go on those safari buses, the zip line ride, the walk with lions attraction. I can hardly wait to be with those lions again, especially Mufasa, the pride's leader."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." Lynn Sr Said. "I don't know about the last part, sport."

"But dad, I've interacted with those lions before, and they didn't even hurt me. You guys remember seeing the video, right?"

"Of course we do, bro. Honestly, it made us feel jealous." Said Luna. "But we were a little scared of that."

"What Luna's trying to say is, you probably got lucky that one time." Rita explained. "That was just luck, and it might never come back to you."

"I don't know what i'll Be without if you got mauled to death by those lions." Luna admitted. "Tell me, how am I supposed to live without you, Lincoln?" then she gave him a desperate look on her face. Lincoln however, gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh come on." Lincoln doubted her. "Those lions love me, and accepted me as their own. You all remember that from that video the other day, don't you?"

" _And_ of course, Lincoln will be with me when he enters the lion pen." Luke boldly said. "Because that's what godbrother's do." and he pulled Lincoln close to him with an arm around his shoulders. "Isn't that right, Lincoln?"

"You bet, bro."

"Godbrother?" asked both Lynn Sr, and Rita in confusion

"yeah, Lincoln always wanted a brother, or someone to look up to, I mean like a male role-model in his life."

"What about Bobby- oh, that's right, Bobby moved away." Rits remembered. "I see. I just hope you're responsible with Lincoln."

"Of course I am. I'm the most responsible guy you will ever meet. Just believe me when I say Lincpln will be fine with those lions. As a matter of fact, the pride already misses Lincoln."

"You know that?"

"Yep, it's part of my gift Luna, like when I was talking to that wolf who showed up her uninvited."

"We remember that." Said Lola.

"Come on mom and dad, please?" Lincoln gave his parents the puppy dog eyes and quivered his lower lip to look adorable. At first, the parents looked uneasy and tried to resist his adorable face.

Finally giving in, Rita said "Well, alright." And she gave him a smile. "Just promise us one thing: please be careful in there, okay honey?"

"I will, mom. I promise."

"And Luke, will you promise to keep our son safe in the lion pen? Just in case something goes wrong?" Lynn Sr asked the Rogue Lion.

"No problem. I'll keep an eye on him like a hawk." And then everyone continued eating their slice of pizza, and both boxes went empty fast. Lincoln gave out a very loud and long burp. And patted his belly.

"Aw, Lincoln!" Lori complained. "Literally?"

"What? At least it's coming out from the front end and not the rear."

Luke couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "True dat, Lincoln. Better out than in, I always say."

"Well it's gross." Leni complained with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh come on, you guys." Luke said to the girls. "You gotta lighten up. My dad always say 'we gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while'. Am I right?"

Luan made a chuckle and said "no, you're right. That is a very excellent point. I laugh at myself all the time." Then she pulled out a hand mirror, and began laughing at her reflection just for fun. "I think I made my point."

"Uh-oh, bathroom!" Lynn said, then she promptly went upstairs to do her business.

"Well, when we go over there tomorrow, what do you guys wanna do first?" Luke asked the family.

"I think we should ride the tour buses on the 'Plains of Africa' safari tour." Said Rita. "I always love those kind of close encounters, it makes me feel like I am visiting Kenya or Tanzania like I am actually in Africa."

"Mom, I was just thinking the same thing as you are." Luna agreed. It didn't take long for the rest of the family to agree with the two who spoke out first.

"Okay. It's settled then." Luke remarked. "We'll do that first, and I know you will all love it when you get on the buses. But only that, but you can also feed giraffes, elands, kudos, and even white rhinos."

It made the other family even more surprised and excited to hear that. "That's so cool!" Said Lana.

"Although, what's an eland and a kudu?" Asked Lucy

"They are two of the largest antelope species." Luke said. "But I'm sure Lisa can tell you about them since she is a genius."

"Oh, I certainly fluster." Said Lisa. "I think you should tell them what those majestic creatures are."

"Alright alright." Luke chuckled. Then. He began explaining what the eland was first, and told them how big they were as the maximum for males. He even showed them a picture of a common eland, and a giant eland.

"Ooh." Said everyone.

"That is one huge antelope." Said Luna. "Look at those horns coming out of his skull."

"You said those things can weigh up to a ton?"

"That's right, Lincoln. Well, the males weigh up to two-thousand and two-hundred pounds max. And you can get to feed these guys during the tour."

"Totally cool, brah!" Luna remarked.

"Well, I would love to stay here with you guys more. But I gotta help my friends with one of their guitars, and re-string it for them. Catch you all later tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Luke." Lincoln said in gratitude.

"No problem. Little brother." The Rogue Lion replied.

Then he was out the door, and the whole family could hardly wait to go to the Inside Africa park first thing tomorrow. They all know one thing for sure: it will be very fun.

Lincoln also had the feeling to pick up his cellphone and give his best friend, Clyde. a call on the other line. "Hey buddy, are you busy?"

"No. What is it, Lincoln?

"Luke came and he gave me and my family discount tickets to the Inside Africa park. And he said there is a thirteenth ticket for you as a bonus!"

Clyde gasped on the other line. "Really? That's so amazing! When do we go?"

"Tomorrow. If you're not busy."

"Nope. I'm free tomorrow." Said Clyde

"Awesome. See you tomorrow." Then he hung up. "Do you guys think you can pick up Clyde?"

"Of course, Lincoln." Said Lynn Sr.

 **The Next Morning**

Another morning sun was shining over Royal Woods, and it was finally the big day for the whole family to go to the Inside Africa park together.

Everyone was taking a shower, one sibling after another, and then the parents. When everyone was clean and had their breakfast, Lincoln promptly went in the van in the wildest excitement. Everyone could hardly wait to visit the whole safari park again.

"This is gonna be fun. You guys will love it there!" Said Lincoln. "I can already imagine how happy you all will be." Just then, he felt Luna gently ruff his white hair playfully.

"You can say that again, bro." Said the rocker sister. "You know where we'll be?"

"In the jungle?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeah! You speaking my language, Linc." Luna stayed proudly. "Oh, but we gotta pick up the Clydesdale, right?"

"Right." Said Rita. "And did Luke say he will meet us there?"

"That's what he said on the phone, Rita." Said Lynn Sr. "Everyone ready for some family fun?"

"Yeah!" Said everyone else in the wildest excitement. The father could absolutely tell they were all stoked for this moment.

Chuckling, Lynn Sr started the engine, and said "okay, okay. Let's hit the road, family." And then they were off to the Inside Africa park. Of course, they all went to get Clyde and pick him up. During the trip. He decided not to try and go crazy over Lori. For he wanted to have as much fun on this trip just as much as the whole Loud family did.

For Clyde's sake he decided not to try and even look at her so he wouldn't collapse after having a nosebleed after seeing her beauty. "Sorry we were late." Said Lynn.

"Nah, it's fine. I just can't wait to go over there, even though I've ready been there before, i still love it! Did Luke say he was going to meet us there?"

"That's what he said, buddy." Lincoln replied. "Will you be okay around Lori?"

"I've been practicing on how to be more normal around her, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Besides, I'll probably be too focused on the cool animals to look at her. No offense, Lori."

The oldest sister made a chuckle. "No it's fine. I'm fine with it. And Lincoln said he's gonna snuggle with those lions again."

"Really?" Clyde asked in surprise. "That's amazing. You're not gonna get hurt, are you?"

"No, of course not. My family was kind of worried as you before we left."

"To be honest," said Lana. "We're still kinda worried about it."

"Yeah, Linc." Said Luna. "We just want you to be careful in there with those cool cats."

"Even though, I think it is such a wonderful opportunity for you to interact with a majestic, yet dangerous creature such as the Panthera Leo. Street name: lion."

"Come on, guys. We talked about this."

"We know, we know." Said Rita. "But we're just worried because we love you."

"Yeah, the last thing I would want to see is you getting mauled into micned meat by those lions." Said Lucy. "I do love seeing the sight of blood or guts, or someone getting hurt or killed, I would he so distraught if it was you, Lincoln."

"Oh. Thanks guys." Said Lincoln. "I know you are all just looking out for me."

"Of course. That's what a family's for, dude." Luna remarked with a wink, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Ah, who am I kidding. We do trust ya, and we just love ya. We're forever loving ya."

"Wincoln." Said Lily cheerfully.

"Even though we literally have our 'ups and downs' at certain times." Said Lori.

"That happens to everybody. No one's perfect." Lincoln remarked with a raised eyebrow."

"No one except me." Lola said. "That's why I won the 'Miss Cute and Perfect' pageant three months ago."

"Don't sound too narcissistic, Lola. As conceited and egotistical as ever." Lisa remarked.

"Conceited and egotistical?" Lola said in offense. "Oh ho, I'm conceited ain't I? Why don't you come over to this side of the car and say that?"

"You can try and kill me, you do not have the nerve to try and touch me with a butcher's knife." Lisa said.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" Lola exclaimed

"Enough!" Said Rita. "You two stop it right now or we will turn this car around!" Everyone was rather quiet, and the parents smiled. For it was like that old saying: "silence is golden."

"Better." Said Lynn Sr. Continuing with the drive, they finally made it into the park where the sisters were completely amazed to see the entrance of this safari zoo. Lincoln was sure glad to be back in this place and smiled.

"Guys, there you are." Said Luke, walking up to the group with that smile on his face. "You will all love it in there. The animals are majestic and intriguing."

"Perfect." Said Lana. "I can hardly wait to see what's inside."

"And Lisa, try not to experiment on any of the animals, okay?"

Lisa sounded a little bummed hearing that, but she said "very well. You have my word not to try and experiment with any of the fauna in that facility."

The Rogue Lion smiled to hear that. "Good." All of a sudden, a small group of bikers came down the parking lot and stopped next to Luke. The Rogue Lion knew who they were and he smiled. Lekan was the one in front for the others since everyone recognized the long dreadlocks in a long ponytail while under the helmet. He got fr and took his helmet off revealing his face.

Cheng, Chris, Brad, and Grizzly got off their bikes and took off their helmets as well. "Glad you are all here." Said Lekan. "I hope you will all enjoy the visit here."

"Heck yeah we will." Said Luna.

"What are you guys doing here?" Said Lincoln

"What? A group of bikers like us can't hang out with their leader, Lincoln?" Said Jonnny jokingly. "Ah just kidding with ya, kid. Smile." Hen he gently patted his back two times.

"And we gotta help out with the pen for the newest addition, the Sumatran rhino." Said Chris. "A truly beautiful yet rare creature. We need to play our part to giv it a good home that it deserves."

"And that we can help reintroduce this species back into Asia and make it as numerous as a long time ago." Lekan added. "Hopefully, It will be a great success for us, and a big attraction when it comes."

"It will be hard work, but we'll still hang out with you guys. Mike just wants some of our help for the pen to be ready."

"Wow, that's cool." Said Lynn.

"And who's Mike?" Asked Leni

"My Dad." Luke answered simply. "Well come on guys, paradise awaits us." Everyone cheered, and they all followed Luke inside of the safari park, with Lincoln walking next to his surrogate big brother.

Despite how excited they all were, all of Lincoln's family were still quite worried about Lincoln being with the lion Pride again, even though Luke will keep and eye on him, and make sure that he is safe like a hawk would do for it's babies in the nest.

Everyone, minus Luke, his pride, Lincoln, and Clyde had their jaws drop to the floor in awe when they saw the beauty of the interior. Many people were passing by, and some of the patrons had cotton candy with them to snack on while enjoying this park.

"Wow." They all said in unison and in awe. "Look at this place." Said Lola. "It's literally so beautiful here."

just then, they heard someone going down the zipline ride while exclaiming in enthusiasm. Lynn was the one who that it was most intriguing since she was very fond of sports. As a matter of fact, she wanted to go there first. "Wow, that's so awesome!" she said. "I gotta try that out." she was about to go rushing, but Lynn Sr stopped her from doing so by putting a hand over her shoulder

"Wait a minute, Lynn." said the father. "This is a family trip, so we should all stay together."

"You're father's right, sweetie." Rita added in agreement. "We could get lost here, you know?"

"You all want to enjoy this as much as Lincoln and Clyde do, right?" Luke suggested

All of the Loud family made words of agreement.

"So, We should at least stay together, except for my friends since they have work to do here, but don't worry, you guys will be seeing them here on your visit every once in a while. So I think I should decide what we should do."

"It is my zoo that I'm looking after." Said Mike. "And my son's too."

"I think that sounds fair." Said Luna. "Besides, we're in the jungle, baby!" And a burst of laughter came out of the group. "So, wha'tcha think we should do first, Luke?"

"The lion pride first." Luke promptly noted.

"We knew you were going to day that." Lucy smirked.

And they all followed Luke and Lincoln to the big lion, and everyone of the siblings and the two parents were simply amazed by how Mufasa and his pride looked, along with his adorable the Cubs looked playing with one another.

Lincoln, even though he has been in there before and the pride likes him so much, he felt a little scared again seeing how huge they were. He made a small gulp, and his heart began beating a little faster than before like a drum.

The parents and the sisters were even more concerned about this, for they knew that their only brother was about to set foot in a one with a pen full of one of the most dangerous animals in the world.

"You sure you want to do this, bro?" Luna asked Lincoln with a hand on his left shoulder. "It could be dangerous."

Lincoln was a little unresponsive at first. But he ultimately answered by saying to one of his closest sisters: "don't worry, Luna. They love me. I'll be just fine."

"And he'll be with me. Lincoln will be in his godbrother's good hands." The Rogue Lion added. "Everything will be just fine you guys."

"Okay. We trust you." Said Leni. "Just make sure our Linky doesn't get hurt."

"We'ed never forgive ourselves of something literally bad happened to him." Lori added. Lincoln was touched to hear his sisters' concern for him and he smiled.

"I'll be okay guys. Wish me luck. Come on, Luke."

"Don't mind if I do." Then the two slowly went into the lion pen. As soon as the big cats saw them both, they all recognized them in an instant. Lincoln and Luke went up to the pride and the white-haired boy was greeted by Mufasa, the leader, once again, and the gigantic king of the pride began nuzzling Lincoln against his body once more. Turns out, Mufasa still has a great liking to Lincoln, and so did the rest of the pride within the pen.

While outside of the enclosure, everyone in Lincoln's family was looking quite worried, and very nervous seeing how the lion king was interacting with the only male sibling in the family. Lola fainted on the spot like when Clyde fainted when he first saw Lincoln going in there for the first time. Despite how scary this looks, Lincoln was having a time of his life with these big cats, and so was Luke.

"Hello Mufasa." Lincoln said. "Did you miss me?"

The lion made a small, low growl in reply and began licking the boy's face. Jonas, Kion, Aslan, Taka, Bone, Simba, Kimi, and the other lions all began snuggling with him and Luke once again.

Young Lincoln didn't even remember why he was so nervous about this in the first place, and he sat next to a couple of lionesses, and their cubs. The little lions were trying to get on Lincoln's lap like a bunch of lapdogs wanting to be held by their celebrity owners.

Everyone in Lincoln's family was becoming less and less scared than before. Smiles were slowly starting to form on their faces, and thought it was adorable. "Aww, that's so cute." Luna remarked. "They all love him."

"I know, they're not even mauling him to death." said Lynn Sr

"Oh! Don't even say that." Rita stated.

"Sorry."

Yes, Lincoln was sure getting a nice treat of interacting with these lions. He was so glad he came back here for a second family with his family this time. He honestly wished that the others would come in and join him on the snuggling, but he knew it wouldn't be a very good idea, for he didn't know what the other lions would think of his sisters.

If any of his sisters would have come inside, it would not have been good, especially with Lily in it, for she was so young and vulnerable and helpless. He thought that if the lions interacted with his baby sister, they would probably gobble her up with just one bite, and it would not have been pretty if that ever happened in real life.

Not wanting to think about something as horrible and gruesome as that sudden thought, Lincoln continued enjoying hanging out with the lion pride. He laid on the grass, right on his back, and Simba sat next to him on the left, and Kion sat on the right of the boy.

Luke sat next to Mufasa and Kimi, both relaxing together.

"Hmm, I guess perhaps we have nothing to worry about with our only male sibling and these lions." Lisa demonstrated in awe. "I honestly wish I was in there with those majestic creatures."

"I don't think so, Lisa." said Lana. They might like Lincoln, but I doubt they would like us."

"And i would hate to get caught in their mouths." Lola added. "Look at those teeth."

"I know. But Lincoln's growing up so fast." Luna said, almost having a tear come down her eye in a proud way. "I'm just happy those cool cats love him, and not like their food." Luna continued watching her one and only brother being treated like a member of the pride lie this. She thought of how silly she was being worried sick about him going in there in the first place.

Perhaps Lincoln was doing so good with these lions, and maybe they have accepted Lincoln as a member of their own family. Luna even imagined him as a white lion cub being with them. All in all, the idea was rather adorable, Lincoln being a while lion cub in the pride. Thanks to that, she was also thinking of the infamous, yet underrated rock band called White Lion from the 80's.

Luna was glad that Mufasa was a very accepting king, and a very kind lion to her brother, and decided not to maul him into a million tiny pieces of minced meat. "Man, this is just so cool. Look at how Linc's interacting with them" she thought.

"Is it me, or am I going _catty?_ " Luan joked. "Hahahaha! Get it?" Everyone, minus her father groaned at her pun. Lynn Sr just laughed with her since Luan got the jokestar personality from him.

"If only Lincoln would interact with a black lion. That would be cool." Lucy admired. "I know they don't exist, but a girl can dream. Sometimes, I wish _I_ could interact with a black lion."

"We know how much you love all things black, Lucy." Lynn remarked.

"Yep, it's my favorite color, along with white."

"How is white your favorite color?" asked Leni

"Because it's the color of bone." Lucy said. "I told you guys a thousand times already."

"I don't think we should literally mention the word _bone_ in front of the lions. It might give them ideas on how to eat Lincoln." Lori murmured. "Try not to even literally think about it either."

And the other siblings made words of agreement. Meanwhile, Lincoln was certainly having a blast with Luke and the lions in the pen. Like last time, many patrons around the pen recorded it on video on their phones or cameras.

Mufasa was certainly giving Lincoln a nice snuggle like an overgrown house-cat. Kimi was just doing the same on Lincoln's other side, and the boy began to gently rub the top of the lioness' head. Kimi began making purring noises, or at least she is trying to purr like a domestic cat would do.

Two cubs climbed on to Lincoln's leg, and their claws felt rethr sharp. "Ah!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"What is it, Lincoln?"

the other sisters and the parents looked at the glass in Concern.

"Nothing. Ow! The cubs have sharp claws, that's all." Lincoln replied. He looked at his family and said to them "I'm alright guys, don't worry about me." And he gently picked up a cub named Rango. "Aren't you just a cute little cub? Yes you are, yes you are." He playfully said to the adorable lion cub.

the small lion began licking Lincoln's nose and the boy began laughing from how ticklish that was.

Aslan noticed a small pack of meat leftover from earlier during lunchtime, and promptly ate the gigantic piece of boned meat. Bone and Kion noticed it as well, and began fighting over who should get the piece of meat, and made small growling at one another.

"Don't worry Lincoln, they just see some leftover food." Luke reassured him. "They would never eat or kill you."

"Good."

After ten long minutes, the two boys decided to have their fun and they went out of the pen, but not before Lincoln gave the group of hyenas a hug to tell them "bye for now."

"Aww." Said The patrons.

Mufasa licked Lincoln's face with his large tongue again, and Lincoln kissed his head in return, and then the great lion hugged Lincoln with his large paw, and immediately let the boy go.

"Wow, Lincoln maybe we were wrong about this being completely stupid." Said Rita. "Oh, not saying that you and Luke are stupid, honey."

"Thanks mom. I do hope I will come in there again. I'm like... family to them."

"Don't worry, Lincoln. Just let us know if you ever want to come be with them again." Said Mike. "As long as my son is with you." And he gave the Rogue Lion a pat on the back.

"I know. So, wanna hit the safari buses?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. I could go for a ride. I'll take you by my side, even though it's not a free ride." Luna admitted.

"And I can't wait to see those zebras, on the stripes on them are like totes beautiful." Said Leni.

"And I would love to see the African buffalo."

"Why do you like that animal Lucy?" Luke asked her curiously.

"Because it is very dangerous. And I read that it's called Black Death, which I love." Lucy stated.

"That's a good point. African buffalo are very unpredictable in nature." Said Mike. "You guys will all love it out in the field. I would love to come with you, but I gotta get back to work on the new pen."

"That's cool, Mike." Said Lana. "I think we'll be fine.? The whole family and Luke went over to the safari buses and sat in the seats. Lola and Lana sat close since they were twins who shared a room together. Lori and Leni did the same, Luan and Lynn as well, Lisa and Lucy, and Lily was being held by Rita in her arms fromthis interesting tour.

For Luna, she was sitting next to Lincoln innthe center of the bench, her brother was near the window, and the Rogue Lion sat next to Luna close to the passageway.

"Hello everyone." Said a female tour guide over the intercom. "Welcome to the Inside Africa safari bus tour. Please stay inside the bus at all times, and don't feed the animals, not until we get to the giraffes and elands, then we will give them treats along the way. Of course, welcome back, Luke. I hope you will enjoy this trip."

"As always, Prudence. Always." Luke said.

"Wonderful. And of course, it is good to see you again, Lincoln. Are you ready for another fun tour with us?"

"Yep, you know it, Prudence."

"Hehe. Good. Just relax and enjoy in the bench Lincoln. Everyone buckle up and enjoy the tour, we will be leaving in exactly two minutes."

Waiting, and waiting, Lincoln could hardly wait to see those animals out there again, and he looked around, happy to see that his family was happy.

"You excited, dude?" Luna asked him with an amused look on her face.

"yeah."

"So am I. This is gonna be fun."

"Even though i've Been on this before, I love it!" Clyde remarked. "I really enjoy it."

"You will all really enjoy this, you guys. I know you will."

"You don't have to say that twice." Lynn Sr sung. Then, the bus started, and they were off. There were so many breathtaking animals that caught everyone's eyes, the rhinos, the impala, the giraffes, and others.

It was a large field and they all suddenly saw a small herd of African buffalo running last them, and their horns looked shiny and deadly. One peculiar buffalo suddenly began firing at the side of the bus, with some noises.

"Not to worry." Said Prudence. "This bus is highly indestructible. No buffalo could possibly try and test this apart."

"Wow, this is amazing." Said Lynn. "Look at those antelopes. What are they?"

"Kudus, the second largest antelope after the eland. Oh! And speak of the devil." The Rogue Lion pointed to a heard of giant and common eland grazing about.

Everyone went "Ooh" And "Ahh" every once in a while. A couple of elands went up to the bus to greet Lincoln and his family and friend.

One bull poked his head through the side of the bus and began licking Lincoln on his face and arm to show affection. Everyone was laughing at that. "He likes ya!" Luna said. "Come on, it's kinda funny."

"Yeah, as long as ig's nit me who is being licked all over by this gigantic antelope." Lola said. Just her luck, Lola felt her face being covered in saliva from an eland's tongue. "Ewww!" She complained.

"Ah come on, Lola. You gotta lighten up." Lana said. "This is supposed to be fun."

"I know, but it's still gross." Lola said in disgust.

Lincoln was gently petting the bull giant eland on his nose and on his neck, and he creature obviously enjoyed this. The Tibet loud siblings decided to join in and help give them affection in return.

"Alright everyone. I am going to give you a bucket of apples to each of you. Elands love apples."

The tour guide came down and passed everyone each a bucket of apples for the elands as a treat. As soon as they got a bucket, they all began feeding the elands the apples, and it was very enjoyable.

All of the elands. Giant and common alike, loved them and began eating them from everyone's hands, except for Lola, who ddn't want to touch anymore saliva.

Despite her being a wuss, everyone was enjoying this, answered glad to have gone to this safari park.

"So Luna, you glad you came here?"

"Heck Yeah! I know I have said this before, but... we're in the jungle baby!" Luna said in enthusiasm.

"Totally!"

Just then a common eland bull came over to the opening where Lincoln was sittting, and Luna couldn't help but gently stroke it down the nose. "You're such a big boy, aren't you?" She playfully addressed to the largest antelope.

Aftet that was done, a tour guide collected the empty buckets and they were off again, watching the happy elands eat their apples. A couple of giraffes came and bent their necks down to say hello to everyone in the bus as well.

"Oh, look at the purple tongue on these guys." Luan Said. "I don't want to get _Tongue-tied_! Hahahaha! Get it?" Everyone groaned once again.

"Oh yeah, that's so funny." Said Lisa sarcastically. "Truly hilarious."

then Prudence began handing them all buckets of carrots to feed to the giraffes, and it was just as fun feeding the tallest animal today.


	20. Stupid Move

Everyone was still having so much fun at the Inside Africa safari park, and it never ended. The whole family was sitting on a bench, taking a break from the safari tour with the elands, kudus, and giraffes, looking around at their surroundings in the zoo. It wasn't over yet. The fun has just beginning for them, and everyone could hardly wait to see what Lincoln saw last time he was in the whole area. Clyde was going a rather good job trying to keep his cool around Lori, and he didn't faint or nosebleed from himself.

After their little break in the shade, the family, and Luke got off, and continued with their little walk through the whole park. Everyone decided to try the Zipline ride, which Lynn was abaitely stoked for, and she promptly put on her helmet and readied herself with the harness around her torso.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Lynn exclaimed in excitement. "This is gonna be so awesome." Then she was fully ready to go down the line. The person behind the machine told her to go and then Lynn was off in the speed of light like in an eagle flying in top speed. Lynn was certainly having the time of her life while on the zipline, and had a nice view of the park below her. "Woo-hoo! I love this ride!" She shouted. "Cowabunga!"

The other family members (except for Lily, for she was only a baby and too young to go on the ride), and Luke joined in on the fun as well. The parents decided to stay behind and look after Lily for being a baby and all.

Lily was feeling quite bummed out about not being able to go on the zipline, for she really wanted to spend time with the others on this, but alas, she could not. "Poo-poo." She sighed sadly.

"Oh, I know sweetie." Rita said to her sympathetically. "I know you want to be with your brother and sisters on there."

"Just wait when you're a little older." Said Lynn Sr, gently patting the baby's head. Clyde himself decided to stay behind, for he had a great fear of heights and wouldn't do so well in this kind of ride. "Besides. There are many fun things to do around here."

"Yeah Lily. There's still so much to do and so much to see." Rita added. "You wanna hit the merry-go-round after this?'

Young Lily suddenly looked happy again and clapped her hands while giggling adorably. The others enjoyed their little ride along the zipline from the beginning to the end, over and over again for an extended amount of time.

Lincoln especially, was having s good time with this, even though he had gone on the zipline attraction before. "Isn't this great Lincoln? Or what?" Lynn asked

"Yeah. You still glad I brought you guys here?"

"You kidding?" Said Lana. "Thos is beyond awesome!"

"Glad you're all enjoying this stil."

It was about thirty minutes and they got a good view of animals down below them as they were passing through the park. The elephants, since they were the biggest mammals in land today, were the easiest to spot.

After everyone has had enough fun on the zipline. They went back down from the lift and decided to look at other rides within the park. Lily. And the younger siblings, minus Lucy, enjoyed the merry-go-round, while Lincoln, the older siblings, Clyde, and Luke were enjoying the spinning thrill ride, getting very dizzy in the process. Leni and Lori even thre up on the ride once, since their stomachs couldn't take it.

"Wow Luke, I honestly didn't thi k I have seen a zoo with some rides like this." Said Luan.

"Yeah, it's like SeaWorld. Except, it's for all environments and we are more caring to the animals than SeaWorld would be, and we would never have a killer whale named Shamu in a small tub being forced to perform tricks for everyone around him."

"That's good!" Said Lynn. "This place is way better than SeaWorld. Just wish you have a rollercoaster."

"Ou we're working on that, Lynn!" Luke shouted. "It won't be easy. And it will cost a fortune, but we'll figure something out to bring a rollercoaster here to the park. It doesb't really ever stop growing."

"Yeah! I like the sound of that!" Said Luna. "It would he say better than SeaWorld if you are building an actual rollercoaster here, man!" The Luna looked at her only brother, who was happy to see that he was happy, and having the time of his life right now. "You loving this lil bro?" She shouted

"I sure am, Luna. I knew you would love it here!" Lincoln replied.

"We do love it here, my wayward son!" Luna said with her devil horn gesture in her hands raised up.

"I hope this fun never ends!" Luan Said. "This is totally taking us for a _spin!_ Hahahaha! Get it?"

"kinda the oldest joke in the book, Luan."

"Not really, the oldest joke is-"

"We're not interested." Luke remarked. "Maybe later would be good." And everyone continued enjoying the thrill ride and the dizziness was enjoyable for everyone riding on it. It lasted for a long ten minutes and when everyone got off, they were so dizzy, and stumbled on the ground, minus Luke, for he had probably been on this ride countless times before.

"Whoo! I always have a blast with that thing." Luke said. "It always gets my blood pumping up."

Lincoln was about to collapse on the ground from being so dazed, and Luna was about to catch him before he could hit the ground, but the, she missed her chance when she saw the Rogue Lion catch him instead.

"You Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine." Lincoln replied.

All of a sudden, Lynn felt something very upsetting in her stomach and she was holding the puke within herself, but to no avail. "Here come the burritos!" She shouted, her face turning mucus green. She hurrriedly went over to the nearest trash can, and she vomited a large amount of food she had eaten. "Oh man! That's not pretty."

"Oh Lynn." Lincoln Shook his head with a chuckle.

"Looks like we're gonna need more than a couple of doggy bags for her, eh bro?" Then she made a cute chuckle from herself. Lynn co it he'd throwing up in the trash can so much that it was starting to pile up within the waste basket. "poor Lynn, needs to lay off those cheese burritos for a while."

"Oh dear." Said Lynn Sr. "Do you need to go home, Lynn?"

"no dad." The sports girl replied with her face no longer looking green. "I wanna continue with this fun time some more."

"Perfect! Follow me and we will continue." Luke said. The whole family followed the Rogue Lion down a different path and they stopped at the white Siberian tiger exhibit. The pen had glass windows behind the enclosure.

"Ooh, pretty tiger. Those stripes are totes adorable on him and his cute, chubby face." Leni said. "I can just go in there and give him a big hug."

"I wouldn't do that Leni. Tyson is quite a giant, and he's not sociable like the lions would be." Like doubted. "I mean, I have interacted with him before, and it was no sweat, and Lincoln interacted with him too."

"What?" Said the parents in surprise.

"But this time, I would bring him out of his len with a collar and Lincoon would spend some time with him.

"Does Tyson like Lincoln too?" Asked Luna

"Oh yeah. Tyson is a gentle giant when it comes to Lincoln. He loves him so much like the lions do."

"Hmm, I wonder what he thinks of me." Lynn wondered. She had the nerve to just hop 9ver a fence that bordered the enclosure besides windows on one side of it.

"Lynn, Lynn! What do you think you're doing?!" Said Lynn Sr said

Everyone in the family was shocked and surprised that Lynn would even set foot inside an enclosure with a dangerous animal such as a tiger. "Lynn Loud Jr. You get back here right now, little lady!" Rita strictly ordered.

"Wait mom. I wanna see if this works."

"Lynn, this is crazy!" Lincoln exclaimed

"Oh, like you setting into the lion pen like that without getting mauled to death was crazy?" Aaid Lynm sarcastically. "No need to worry, little bro. I'll be just fine." And Lynn slowly approached Tyson the tiger despite the others warning her by saying not to go near the big cat. "Hi, Tyson." Aue said to the tiger softly. "It's okay, we're friends."

The tiger looked and noticed her in a cautious expression. He got on his four legs and began to growl, baring his teeth at her.

"Shh. It's alright. Don't be scared." Lynn said. She bent on her knees and slowly raised her hand towards him, but just then, the tiger growled and swiped his claws at her with his gigantic right paw.

Poor, naive Lynn regretted her decision and became afraid. She gulped and tried to run away, but the big cat pounced on her from behind with great force, and Lynn was stuck. Luke hopped over the fence and decided to help her.

"Lynn. Don't move a muscle. And don't panic." And Luke went up to the majestic white tiger, and began rubbing and interacting with him and the big cat was no longer dangerous. It gave Lynn a good amount of time to hop back over the pen back to her family, for she was terrified.

Luke was interacting with Tyson a little longer and said bye to him before going back up.

"Do you know how lucky you are?!" Luke exclaimed. "That tiger could have mauled you to shreds if not for me!"

"Yeah, young lady!" Rita agreed angrily. "Lynn, that was just dangerous and stupid of you."

"But- but- why does Lincoln get to do it?"

"Because animals here love him." Luke said sternly. "What you did was wrong and dangerous."

"Come on, I was just trying to see if I could do it. Lincoln did it and I thought that I should do something like that too." Lynn argued.

"Look. I know you wanted to try and make peace with it, but you came in unnanounced, and Tyson saw you as a threat." Luke said

"Lynn, we will still have fun at the zoo, but, after this trip, you are not to set foot outside of home except for school and weeding for the next month!" Lynn Sr said.

"What?! Rhat's not fair! You can't do that!"

"You heard your father." Rita argued. "Yoy need to face the consequences for what you just did."

"Well... it's Lincoln's fault for going in to be with those lions!"

"Do not blame your brother for this." Said Rita.

"Just be lucky you're not an animal." Said the father

"Why?"

"Cause then, me and your mother can have you fixed."

Lynn sighed and bowed her head down. "Okay. Sorry, bro."

"It's okay. But come on, we can still have fun."

"I know." Said the sports sister. "Let's just continue and... can we please not speak of this again?"

"Of course." Said Luke.

"But I am afraid you're still grounded." Rita said.

"Aww." Lynm complained. Despite Lynn almost getting killed and being punished for her stupidity, everyone was having so much fun on the zoo.

There was an aviary with many exotic birds such as many species of parrots, pigeons, hornbills, herons and other beautiful birds lived within it. There was even a parrot feeding event for everyone to enjoy and it was rather fun.


	21. More Gun Practice

another day has passed, and everyone was so glad to have gotten on that trip to the Inside Africa park as a family together, even Lynn foolishly hopped in the tiger pen and got grounded for a whole month for her stupidity, it was so fun.

Meanwhile, Lynn was just pulling some weeds in the backyard, and she wasn't exactly having the best time of her life, and she was kept under watch by Lori, who was sitting on a hammock with her shades on while enjoying the sunshine.

The reason why Lori was keeping an eye on her was because in case she Lynn tries to weasel her out of this chore as a punishment, and the she couldn't go over the fence and sneak out of the yard. Lynn was still glad to have gotten on the zip line yesterday, and that was obviously one of her favorites, along with the other rides.

"Ooh, you're a big guy aren't you?" Lynn said, pulling a gigantic weed with a dandelion on top of it, the. She put it in the bucket with the rest of the weeds she pulled. "Boy I need some lemonade."

"Here you go." Said Lori, giving her a nice glass of lemonade with ice as a lemon slice on top of the glass. Lynn promptly took the glass and began gulping down the lemonade down her throat like Renee was no tomorrow.

"can't believe I have to pull all these weeds. It's a nightmare."

"Well you did do something literally stupid." Lori reminded

"Oh shut up your majesty." Lynn said insultingly. "I just wanted to be like Lincoln and try to take that tiger."

"By just hopping in there and say _howdy do?_ To the big guy? That was just dangerous." Lori reminded before sitting back on the hammock. "And without Luke's supervision."

"Okay Okay, But did mom and dad have to ground me from doing sports or practicing?"

"I literally don't make the rules, Lynn." And she took a sip of her lemonade. Lynn just made a groan sound and continued with her work. "Oh, and mom and dad want you to water the plants front in back as well."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"What they literally say goes, now stop whining." said Lori sternly. "And back to weed pulling."

"Whatever." then Lynn reluctantly went back to pulling more weeds, which there were still quite a lot of them. "Just wish mom and dad would take care of the back more often."

Lori didn't really say anything back, but she just continued reclining on the hammock while drinking her lemonade. Meanwhile, Lincoln was eating some barbecue chips while reading more comic books in his underwear. He couldn't stop being happy about taking his whole family out to the safari park that Luke kinda owned, or at least had a very special treatment there. Lincoln hoped that he would do more fun things with his new brother together, like teaching him how to use a gun some more.

Luna noticed him, and sat next to him. "Hey dude." she said. "Still reading them comics in your undies?"

"As always, Luna." Said Lincoln. "You did have fun yesterday, did you?"

"You kidding me, bro? 'Course I had fun. The rides, the animals, everything in that safari park. Hole to go there again sometime soon."

"Of course. If you ever want to go back there, never be afraid to ask my brother." Lincoln reminded her before turning a page. "Although. I'm worried that Lynn is mad at me for that tiger incident."

"Nah. She's mad, but not at ya. We both know that what Lynn did was pretty goddamn stupid. She doesn't have that gift like you or the Rogue Lion have together. Huh? Huh?" She playfully jabbed his left arm with her right shoulder.

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at what Luna said. "Don't tell her I said this, but Lynn is dumber than a fly."

Laughing hard at what Lincoln said, Luna said "totally true, Lincoln." Then she gently ruffled his white hair. It was silent for a moment and then Luna said "You guys been doing other fun stuff?"

"With Lynn?"

"No, Luke."

"Oh yeah, we do many cool things. Play video games together, and teaching me how to use a guuuuaaah- I mean, teaching me how to chew gum properly." Lincoln lied with a nervous smile. Luna had a suspicious look on her face in return.

"Okaaay, whatever." Luna said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway. You wanna help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think you can help me move a couple of amps to my room."

"I guess. I'm kinda getting bored anyway."

"Awesome! They're in the garage, and I'll help ya out with them."

"Thanks. I'm not a person who can lift a fridge like Lynn would be able to." He flexed his muscles to her. Or at least, what looked like his muscles.

"Heh, your arms are so thin you can see your bones through them."

"Oh thanks a lot." Said Lincoln sarcastically, and he stopped flexing his arms.

"Oh come on, bro, I was just kidding." And she ruffled his white hair some more. "Now come on, and pet's feel the noise bu lifting those amps, huh?"

"Okay okay." Both siblings worked together to lift three amplifiers to Luna and Luan's room. It wasn't easy, but Lincoln and Luna managed to get all the amplifiers up there without having injuries. "No offense Luna, but where'a Chunk when you need him?"

"I gave him a day off. Yep. Today, he's not going to work." Luna sang. "But we got the amps up here. You alright?"

"I'm good, Luna. Thank you for helping me with this."

"No. Thank _you_ for helping _me_." She sang enthusiastically. "If ya need anything, let me know."

"You got it." Then Lincoln went back downstairs to play some video games and there was a knock on the door. Since Lincoln was the one closest to it, he answered it, and it revealed to be Luke again, with his warm, brotherly smile. "Luke."

"Hey Lincoln. Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure. Let me tell my parents." Said Lincoln. He went out of the room, and into the parents bedroom, and told them where he would be going. Rita and Lynn Sr were okay with it, and happy let him go off to hang out with his godbrother. "Okay, let's go."

As the two went off, Luke asked "Is Lynn still grounded?"

"Oh yeah. You should have seen how pissed mom and dad are. Sorry about Lynn going in Tyson's pen like that, we should have seen that coming, and Lynn is not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's done now. She hasn't been giving you a hard time, has she?"

"No, not really. She's still happy that she went to the Inside Africa park with us as a family."

"Good."

"So right now, I think Lynn's done pulling weeds, and she's watering the plants now. I saw her in the back with the hose."

"Ah. Do you have a lot of weeds at your home?"

"It happens on more than one occasion." Said Lincoln. "That's usually mom, dad, or Lana's job, since she loves anything dirty and disgusting."

"Heh. But then since Lynn did something so stupid yesterday, your folks made her do the weed pulling instead, right?"

Lincoln made a small chuckle. "Right. It's not her favorite job, but come on, it's better than staying inside with no TV or video games."

"True. Anything's better than doing nothing while grounded."

"Exactly. Not I would just stay away from her for now. Unless she comes to me."

"Probably a good idea. Like I said, Lincoln, women are just crazy." And he made the gesture with his finger swirling around near his head, his eyes crossed. And made a cuckoo clock whistle from his mouth, making Lincoln laugh.

"I'll take your word for it. And I might have mentioned that my sisters love all things chocolate. It kinda drives me crazy."

"Stick to the bro code, Lincoln." When they made it to the house, Lincoln was greeted by Shadow and Whopper again, for those dogs are always happy to see Lincoln.

Limey the ring-necked parakeet noticed him and chirped in happiness. "Lincoln!" It said enthusiastically."

"Hey guys. Nice to see you too." Lincoln said to the dogs, who greeted him by pressing their front paws on his chest while panting, wagging their tails happily.

"Oh, you guys." Luke said. "I know you're happy to see him. You want a drink?"

"Yeah, just root beer would be nice."

"Yoy got it, little bro."

Lincoln promptly sat on the couch and the two large dogs sat next to him, desperately wanting Lincoln to pet them both. Of course, whenever Lincoln pets one dog, the other would get jealous, then Lincoln would try the other way around, but it was a normal thing to have with someone with two dogs.

The Rogue Lion came back with a glass 9f iced root beer in his head, and promptly gave it to Lincoln. 'Here you go, Linc. Oh. And guess what I got." Then he pulled out a game that was titled "God of War" on it, and this was the newest one based on Norse Mythology.

The boy gasped with excitement and had a foolish smile on his face. "Oh my gosh! God of war!"

"Yep. I knew you would like that." Luke smiled. "Just got it three days ago."

"Wow. Can I play it?"

"You can borrow it."

"Really?

"Yeah. That's what big brothers are fore after all."

"Thank you, Luke." And Lincoln gave the Rogue Lion a hug to show appreciation. "So... by the way, can you teach me how to use a gun again?"

"Hmmm... we can use the same gun as last time. And I have a couple of squash that you can use as targets."

"Cool."

The Rogue Lion then pulled out the same Magnum as he let Lincoln use before when teaching him how to use it the first time. "Let me just get the bullets from my room." As the young man went to get the revolver bullets, Lincoln waited and interacted with Limey in his cage. The African ring-necked parakeet was climbing in his cage, and came up to where Lincoln's first finger was poking through it.

Lincoln chuckled when he felt Limey licking the tip of his finger with his small, slippery tongue, it kind of felt like a cat's tongue a little when it licks against his skin.

Luke suddenly came back, and saw Lincoln interacting with the parrot. "Oh Limey. He can never get enough of you, Lincoln. Everyone here loves ya here." Whopper than made a small growl at Lincoln, and tried to get his attention by placing his right paw on Lincoln's shoulder. Next, he felt Shadow nudge his nose against his left side. Turns out, the two dogs were getting jealous if Lincoln paying attention to Limey instead of them both. "You guys. You're so jealous."

Young Lincoln couldn't help but try and pay attention to the dogs to make them feel more better about themselves. "Come on, Shadow, Whopper, I would never forget about you guys." And he knelt down to give the dogs a kiss.

"Ah, they are quite the attention mongers." Luke said. "It's the same with Limey. That's why i feel like getting another parrot for him to be with so he wouldn't have to actually be lonely in his big cage. I mean, what good would it be for Limey just jus be all alone in their. That way, he won't get so jealous."

"Nice, what kind of parrot?"

"I'm still looking for one. I want one that would gets,one well with Limey and they wouldn't get into fights. To be fair, i'm Not so sure what kind of species of parrot I wanna old get next.

"Wow. So, you got the bullets?"

"yep." And he showed him the ammo in the palm of his hand. "Come on, we'll do it in the backyard again."

"Right behind you." Lincoln followed his surrogate brother outside and he could hardly wait to try out that gun he shot with before. Luke readied five squash on a small table for each of them, and pulled out the magnum again.

"Okay, remember what I taught you about holding it properly, Okay?"

"Okay." Lincoln stuck his tongue out to the right side of his mouth, and cocked the handgun slowly and carefully. Am I holding it right?"

"Yep, you're holding it with no thumbs outside of the trigger guard, and away from the barrel above them. I think you're ready to try this again, little buddy. Just focus, and keep your hands still like that, and shoot the squash when you think you're ready."

Lincoln nodded his head, and aimed at the first squash. He focused his vision, and when he pulled the trigger, a loud boom sound echoed in the air, and the gun had a lot of force like that.

The round squash just burst open from the impact of the bullet. He moved on to the second squash, and fired again after being careful, and another sound was heard. He shot the third one, then the fourth, then the fifth very successfully with no injuries on his fingers.

The Rogue Lion applauded him for his amazing shooting and went up to him. 'Very nice, Lincoln. Good job."

"Thanks. This gujnis very strong."

"It is strong, that's why you must always be careful with a gun, for these things can go off by accident; as a I said before."

"No kidding, I thought I would have blown my fingers off from all this." And he gave the gun back to Luke. "Here you go." Then he looked at his hands, looking a little red and sore from all that firepower. "Ah, but my hands kinda hurt."

"Don't worry. Can you still use them?"

"Of course I can. But look at this marks on here, what if my sisters ask?"

"Just tell them you were lifting some weights and exercising with me, that's all. It is best if your sisters, or your parents didn't l know about this."

"Don't you worry about that, if mom and dad ever find out that you were teaching me how to use a gun. They would flip out, and dance on my grave."

Luke chuckled, and said. "Okay, So you want to play some God of War?"

"Yeah. You have a PS4, right?"

"Absolutely."

"All right!" Then Lincoln happily went back inside the house and began playing the game. Luke smiled warmly at his younger surrogate brother and out his gun and bullets away in his room for very safe keeping.


	22. Busted

Lincoln was certainly having fun playing the new God of War game on the PlayStation 4, And he couldn:t be any more happy and excited to play it. Shadow and Whopper were just sitting next to him, and Whopper was like a blanket to him a little, considering the fact that a great pyranese dog has a thick coat of white fur on him.

Meanwhile, Luke was just playing with Limey the parakeet, letting him have some time out of his cage

Yes, Lincoln was certainly having a blast with this new game that came out, and the fact that this was an open world unlike the previous games in the line. He wished that this would never end, for there was so much to do, and so much to see in this game.

In his head, Lincoln felt proud of using a gun at a very young age for the first time, even though it wasn't really an assault rifle or a machine gun. He just hoped as long as Luke was still here, he can still use one.

"Ah! Draugr at twelve o'clock." Lincoln noticed. While playing Kratos, he completely destroyed the undead draugr enemies. He was quite impressed at how one of his favorite video game characters still has the moves, even when he is controlling his infamous anger and rage that made him for what he is, and how he has a son now.

He had a sip of his iced root beer and looked at the two dogs, who were still panting happily next to him. The Rogue Lion placed his arms on the couch head, and he asked: "You enjoying this, Linc? Pretty cool game with nice graphics, huh? huh?" and he gently patted him on the right shoulder playfully.

"Yeah! I love this!" Lincoln said with joy. "This game is awesome, especially with the draugr I'm killing here."

"Draugr." Limey sang with a whistle. It made Lincoln and Luke chuckle at the adorable parrot's mimicry of speech like this, which was like just about any other parrot would do. Like then gave him a tomato slice as his snack, and Limey was really enjoying the juicy tomato piece.

"So Luke, do you think you will still teach me how to use that handgun?" Lincoln Said. "It's just so cool having a gun like that."

"It is cool. But a gun carries great responsibility as I said before. But, I think you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, I know Guns are not toys." Lincoln remarked.

The Rogue Lion smiled at him proudly. "That's my little bro." He Said. "But don't think about it too much, it might go to your head."

"Keep that away from Lynn." Lincoln joked. "I doubt she'll treat your gun with care." And he continued playing God of War with another sip of his root beer. " it do 't worry, I won't tell anyone about this, bro,"

"I know. I know you'll keep your word." Said Luke. It was just then the telephone was ringing in the kitchen, and it was Luke's cellphone playing "Parade of the Dead" by Black Label Society on it. "Ah, i'll Get that."

Lincoln was certainly glued to this new game and hardly took his eyes off the screen. While playing the character, he was definitely getting the hang of this new gang, and understanding the moves and combos.

"Hmm? Sure Mrs. Loud, everything is doing fine. Lincoln's having so much fun with one of my new games." Luke said over the phone. "I can tell ya that he is in good hands with me, his big brother here, hehe. The pets love him, and he loves them back."

Curious about why his mother was on the other line, he just that she was only calling to check on him, nothing more.

"Oh, you need him home now?"

Having his heart sank, Lincoln was bummed when he heard that. He didn't want to go back home, he wanted to see they and play the new game some more, but he didn't want to get in trouble for missing curfew.

"Okay, Thanks Rita. I'll tell him." Luke said. "Okay, bye." He went back over to his brother, and he said "Uh, Lincoln, your parents want you back home for something."

"Why?" Lincoln asked, sounding bummed.

"They want you back home to have a talk with you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not. They said they just want to talk to you. I didn't ask. And they want you home for lunch."

"Oh okay." Lincoln sighed.

"but hey, you can still take the game and borrow it for a while if you are still interested."

"Thank you Luke. I'll see you all soon." Then he bid the dogs and the parrot his bye and he went back outside on the road home, with the copy of the new game in his hand. When he made it back, he was smelling the juicy scent of hot dogs cooking, and he loved those kind of food.

Still wanting to play this game, he decided to play it on his console,mane he was still enjoying it so much. As a matter of fact, he was becoming a little distracted and did 't even know what was going on around him, or the smell of wieners were cooking anymore.

Everyone was getting ready at the dinner table, and Lincoln was still getting distracted by the game he was playing. Lynn Sr called him by saying: "Sport?"

Lincoln didn't respond to him, for he was busy trying to kill this gigantic troll.

"Lincoln!" His dad barked, making Lincoln jump back with a yelp. "Come on, lunch is ready. We're having my famous hot dog: Lynn Style."

"Oh. Sorry, I was just distracted." Lincoln replied. "Here, let me pause it."

"No problem, just lay more attention so that someone doesn't snatch your food."

Lincoln went over to the table, and the hot dogs looked so good and delicious. He happily put mustard on his wiener. Everyone began eating, and it tasted so heavenly for their taste buds.

"so, How was Luke's crib, lil bro?" Asked Luna

"Oh it was fine." Lincoln Said. "He got the new god of war game, and he let me borrow it for a few days."

"Wow, That sounds cool." Said Lynn. "Can I play it?"

"Uh hello?" Said Rita. "Have you forgotten that you're grounded, young lady?"

"Oh Yeah. I forgot." Lynn remembered. "But... cam I at least plead it for ten minutes?"

"Nope, sorry Lynn, but our decision is final." Said Lynn Sr.

the sports girl made a groan of disappointment, and everyone continued eating their lunch. Everyone in the family could never get enough of Lynn Sr's cooking, and he made the right choice of becoming a chef.

when everyone was done eating, they all went back to their normal lives, but then, Luna caught something in her eyes, which was Lincoln's marks from when he was learning how to shoot a gun from Luke.

"Hey Linc," She Said. Her brother stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong with the palms of your hands, brah?"

Lincoln looked at his hands, and he was worried that the secret about. He didn't really k ow what to say about this, but he lied by replying "Luke was... showing me how to lift some weights.

"Oh. There you go! That's my Lincoln." Said Lynn proudly. "I knew you wanted to be like me."

Lynn Sr then noticed something. "Wait a minute." He remarked. He slowly grabbed Lincoln's hand, and Lincoln's heart was beating faster than before, and felt like sweating. "I've seen these marks before."

"Where have you literally seen them, dad?" Asked Lori

The father made a gasp at realization, and looked at Lincoln. "These look like you were holding a pistol, son."

"What?! I mean, what do you mean?"

"I mean, we're you using a gun?" Asked Lynn Sr, looking a little stern.

everyone of his sisters gasped in shock and horror hearing that from their father. Rita was especially shocked and worried about this.

"A gun?" Said Lisa. "I should have known male humans would take a liking of these weapons. Curse you actor Clint Eastwood!"

"If you put peas in a straw and shoot out of them, it would literally be a _pea shooter_! Hahahaha! Get it?"

"Luan, not now." Said Luna. "Dude, Guns N' Roses Are one thing, but an actual gun?"

And the parents made a sudden realization. "Lincoln," Said Lynn Sr. "Was Luke teaching you how to use a gun?"

Lincoln was afraid and he didn't say anything, and just went "uhhhhh..." for a long period of time

"Lincoln..." Rita said with her eyes narrowed and in a suspicious voice.

"Okay, Okay. I asked Luke to teach me how to use a gun."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. "Dude, you know how stupid that is? You could have shot your eye out!"

"Like I never heard that one before."

"Lincoln, do you know how stupid that was?" Said Luna

"Yes, well, it's not that- Oh, am I in trouble?"

"On you're definitely in trouble, mister." Said Rita. "We're going to get Luke over here, and we're going to have a talk about this."

Lincoln gulped, knowing what was going to happen.


	23. Settlling a Talking To

Lincoln certainly felt he was in big trouble. He was biting his fingernails in fear of being completely grounded for this like Lynn is right now. His parents did not look happy with him at all, for they both had their arms crossed at him.

"Honestly, using a gun behind our backs, honey?" Said Rita. "Do you know how dangerous and stupid that is?"

"I know." Lincoln admitted sadly. "But Luke's on his way to talk this out." And he looked at his sisters, who looked rather worried about him. Turning back to his parents, he asked "am I grounded for this?"

"We'll talk about it, sport." Said Lynn Sr. "For now, we just need to wait until Luke comes."

It was just then Luke came rushing through the door, panting and catching his breath. "I'm here." He panted heavily. "Please don't ground my bro." Then he sat on the couch with him.

"Now that you're here," said Rita

"Somebody better start talking." Lynn Sr sang, with his arms still crossed.

It took a little while, but Luke said. "Okay yes, I have been teaching Lincoln how to use a gun. But it's only a handgun, not like a large shotgun or an assault rifle."

"Can we see it?" Asked Luna.

"Of course. It's a good thing I brought it with me." Then be reached into his jacket and pulled out the magnum that he taught Lincoln to shoot with. "Here it is." Everyone looked at it with their eyes, and the more tomboyish thought it was interesting while the girly girl sisters thought of it as barbaric.

"Ooh. That's a cool gun." Said Luna. "I wonder why people don't call ya C _ool Hand Luke_ instead."

"Luna." Rita scolded. "Don't encourage Lincoln."

"Sorry. Just saying."

"Ugh. I just don't understand how you boys are interested in these things, particularly killing people with them." Sad Lola.

"FYI," said the Rogue Lion. "I would never kill anyone. That wasn't what I was teaching Lincoln with this. It's just complete and utter... nonsense. I'm not gonna say the first word, there are children in here. Besides, if I was teaching him how to use a gun to kill someone and go crazy with it, I would be a wanted criminal on the run."

"That's... literally a good point." Lori admitted. "And there are no wanted posters of you in town."

"See? There you have it."

"Then why were you teaching Lincoln how to use it?" Asked Lynn.

"He wanted to learn how to use it. At first I was... uncertain about it, but then I realized that he could handle it."

"He's telling you the truth, guys. I just wanted to learn how to use it."

"But you did it behind our backs." Said Lynn Sr. "Why would you even keep this behind our backs?"

"Well, you're already showing us why." Luke said. "Because he knew you guys would flip out."

The parents looked at one another, and then back to Luke. "Okay, well, we're not flipping out to be precise." Rita pointed. "I mean, if I was flipping out, I would be going crazy and yelling at both of you!" Realizing what she was doing, she sighed and then said "okay, now I'm flipping out."

"Sorry."

"No no. It's fine." Said Lana.

"Actually, it's _not_ fine." Said Lynn Sr. "Lincoln, we're your family, how can you keep this from us?"

"Well, it's... it's a guy thing." Lincoln said. He sighed and then remarked "guys, not so long ago, I made a wish saying that i had a big brother or a brother figure, and Luke was the candidate."

"What's wrong with us?" Said Luan in offense.

"Oh no no, it's nothing like that. I'm a boy and... I just need some boy time, you know? It' fun hanging out with a guy."

"What about Clyde?" Luna asked

"Yeah but... you know how awkward Clyde can be, right?"

Everyone murmured words of agreement saying things like "good point." Or "fair enough."

"And Bobby?" Asked Lola

"He moved away into the big city with Ronnie Anne, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." Said Lori. "But what is it with you guys and guns?"

"You girls just wouldn't really understand." Said Luke. "Differences between male and female humans are... complicated."

"What?" Said Lisa.

"What are you even talking about, Luke?" Luna added with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"See? Exactly like I said: you wouldn't understand. Anyway, i would never hurt Lincoln. I just wanted to make him happy, and do something cool and awesome. He wanted to know how to use this baby, and I gave him what he wanted, that's all."

"Okay. We get it, but it was still dangerous, Luke." Said Rita. "You and Lincoln should have told us what you were doing."

"First Lincoln talks behind our backs and now this?" Asked Lucy

Lincoln had annoyed look on his face and said "I said I was sorry about that."

"We know, brah." Luna said.

"Honestly, I think it's cool that you got to shoot a gun like that." Said Lynn. "I mean, I always wanted a gun for myself."

"N-O." Said Rita. "Absolutely not. You, me and your father can definitely not trust having a gun around. We know that you would misuse it for your own amusement."

Lynn sounded offended and went "Hmph! Have I ever been distrustful to you guys?"

Both parents didn't say anything, but just raise their eyebrows at her. "Anyway Lincoln, it just... scared us."

"Yeah, we were just worried you got hurt."

"How did you guys recognize the marks on my hand that fast?"

"Because when I was your age, Lincoln," said Lynn Sr. " _My_ dad used to have a gun with him, and he wod practice it all the time."

"Really?"

"Yep. You see, my dad loved that gun. It was an old-fashioned glock handgun, for his father fought in World War 2. One day, he got too carried away and blew his right thumb off because of his carelessness." Lincoln sounded horrified to hear that.

"Did grandpa get rid of it?"

"Well... no." Lynn admitted.

"He decided to store it in a glass case for himself just to show it off from then on." Rita clarified. "And Luke, we're saying what you did was irresponsible. Teaching our own son how to use a weapon like this?"

"Rita, I've seen what Lincoln's capable of. "He's pretty good at it. I mean, you should see how he handles it for himself." Saidbthe Rogue Lion. "Inwas just doing Lincoln a favor in what he wanted."

"Look, I know you want to make Lincoln happy." Said Lynn Sr. "But it was still stupid of you. Where did you even get a fun like that anyway?"

"My uncle Norris gave it to me on my tenth birthday. He was in the military, stationed in Djibouti for five years. He gave it to me because he said the world is becoming more dangerous, and... he's kind of a victim of post traumatic stress disorder."

"Your uncle literally gave you a gun on your tenth birthday?" Aksed Lori. "Sounds like your uncle's got problems."

"Lori!" Leni scolded her.

"No. It's okay, Leni. She's right. My uncle sees a psychiatrist every three months to help out with his disorder. Anyway. I'm really sorry, Mr and Mrs Loud. I was just teaching Lincoln how to use a gun at his request. Please don't keep me away from him."

"Yeah guys." Lincoln said, clinging to the Rogue Lion. "He's my surrogate brother." And he had the puppy dog look on his face.

"Lincoln, relax." Said Rita. "We're not gonna keep him away from you. We were just worried. Just please don't do this behind our backs again."

"Okay mom. I promise."

The parents smiled.

"Can I still use a gun from him if I want?"

"We'll talk about it." Said the father. "But we prefer not if you do that again for a while."

"Aww." Lincoln said.

"I know, but we're only keeping you from using a gun because we love you, sweetie." The mother reassured, gently patting his head.

"So am I in trouble?" Luke asked "even though I'm not technically your son?"

"No. But please try not to have Lincoln in something so dangerous like that. Those things can go off by accident."

"That's only a slim chance. Somewhere around... ten percent it would happen that way. The ninety percent is that it works just fine as long as you treat it with care." Luke replied. "But if you don't want me to do this with Lincoln again, I understand. And he got off the couch. "So are we good then?"

"We're good." Said Rita. "Youncsn go home now."

"See ya soon, Luke." Said Luna

"Have a good night." Lincoln added.

"Alright. See you all later." then he put his gun back in his jacket and went back to his house.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was still feeling nervous about this, and worried that he was going to be punished for doing this nonetheless. He gulped, and he asked his parents: "Mom, dad, am I grounded for this?"

"No." said Rita. "But please, please don't do these things behind our back again. And I know you jsut want to have a little more guy time, but can you please try not to do something so... so... dangerous next time?"

"You're mother's right son."

"You can actually blow your thumb off with that thing if you're not careful." said Luna.

"I know. Luke already warned me about that, and I remember them well when I used his handgun."

"And you haven't been shooting anyone with it, right?" Asked Leni

"No. Of course not. I know better not to kill someone with it. I would have to be as insane as Jeffrey Dahmer to kill anyone with that gun." And he stretched his arms as he got off of the couch.

"Oh we know that." Said Lynn Sr. "We know you would never kill someone in cold blood with a gun. So anyway, we're sorry if we kinda snapped at you like that,"

"Yeah honey." Rita added. "It just spooked us for a second there, thinking you got one of your fingers blown off."

"i'm Okay mom, and it's alright." Said Lincoln.

"Hey we lmg as you're happy, than we're happy." Said Leni.

"though, i'm Curious about somethin'. When you wished for a big bro like him, was it because you wanted a break from us?" Luna asked him

"What?! No no no, of course not. I just wondered what it would be like to have a brother in my life. That's all." Lincoln Said in a nervous tone of voice. "I mean, come on. No one can ever replace you guys."

"Okay Okay, we know you wouldn't do that." Said Lana. A growling noise was heard in her stomach. "Uh-oh. Ate a bad meatball." Then she rushed to the bathroom upstairs. Inside of themselves, the sisters were wild rring if Luke was a bad influence on their only brother for teaching him how to use a gun like that.

Still, he got them all in the Inside Africa park with a great and rare discount, and they all enjoyed that place, so they all decided not to jump to conclusions, and see how this will go out in the coming days.

Luna, Leni, and Lucy were the ones most concerned out of the other sisters, and hoped that the Rogue Lion wouldn't hurt Lincoln in some way, intentionally or not. Despite this being sorted out, all the other sisters were still greatly confused about Lincoln wishing on that star to have the perfect brother he wanted.

If Lincoln was happy, The sisters would all be happy as well, that's what would would batter for them all.


	24. More Worrying from the Sisters

In Lori and Leni's bedroom, the sisters were having one of their meeting, and it was about Luke and Lincoln again. All of them couldn't believe that someone like Luke would even let their only brother have something so dangerous and unpredictable as a gun, even if it was only a handgun. It made all of them extremely worried about their only brother, and wondered if Luke was a bad influence on him. Luna was pacing around the room to and fro, constantly worrying for Lincoln's safety, for she was one of the sisters most worried about him about this, along with Leni, Lucy, Lana, and Lily.

"Dudes, first Lincoln talked behind our backs, and now this? I mean, come on, brah!" and she made a small growl of frustration. "Our bro could have shoot his eye out, man!"

"I know. I mean, what is it with boys and guns?" Leni asked

"Well, I'm a girl and I like guns." said Lynn.

"And so do it."

"Well whatever." said Lori. "I think I get the point that Luke is literally a bad influence on our brother." and she texted Bobby on her phone, telling him that she loved him as usual.

Honestly, the girls didn't know what to do about this. Was this Rogue Lion person a good brother figure for him? Or not?

Trying to think deeper in her head, Lola speculated "Maybe Luke is trying to get Lincoln to be a delinquent like him, and make him get a bunch of scary tattoos!"

"No, Luke's dad owns a gigantic, crazy good zoo." Luna said. "His record is a very clean label on the radio. Lincoln is not hurt from shooting that gun, so that's good."

"Maybe Luna's Right." Said Lynn. "Like did say that he was teaching Lincoln how to shoot properly. Sure, he's no Clint Eastwood, but we'll just see for ourselves."

"I absolutely do not want to see such barbaric act such as target practice with a firearm." Said Lisa. "It still bewilders me how male human beings are fond of these dangerous objects." Then she was cleaning her glasses with a soft rag.

"Doesn't Mr Grouse have a gun?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah, But hardly ever uses it anymore." Said Lola. "Just imagine shooting the whole neighborhood with a scary Mohawk and tattoos all over his body."

Luna thought of what Lincoln would be like if he was a cold-blooded killer. "Don't even say that, dudette!" She Said. "That's just going off the rails on a crazy train. And another thing is: what he meant about hanging out with a guy once in a while."

"Yeah I mean, what is literally wrong with us? We're his actual siblings." Lori said.

"I don't see anything wrong with a guy hanging out with a girl. Or if a guy hangs out with a look-a-like." Said Leni. She pulled out a hand mirror, and looked at her reflection. "Hello again, friend. Stop copying me."

The other sisters just facepalmed at her usual naive persona and airheaded personality. "But come on, he got us a good discount in coming to the Outside Africa park, and that was fun."

All the other sisters clamored in agreement with Lana. "True." Said Lucy. "And we all had a good time as a family together."

"You know what, we shouldn't be too quick to judge." Said Lynn. "Luke's still a cool guy, and I would even call him 'Mr Cool', even if it's not as cool as the Rogue Lion." And she took a bite of her burrito.

"But he can still be a bad influence on Lincoln." Said Lori. "If there is one thing I would want to happen, it would be our only brother literally getting hurt because of the 'Rogue Lion' and his coolness.

"Luke did promise not to teach Lincoln how to shoot again." Said Luna. "It's probably a guy thing. Lincoln is the only boy out of us, and he just wanted to know what it's like being a guy. Maybe... maybe Luke's right, we probably won!t understand what he said about that 'complicated' rap about guys."

It was silent in the room for a second, and then Leni said: "Linky is happy to spend time with Luke as his brother, so maybe we misjudge him."

"Wow, that's... actually a smart thing for you to say." Said Luan.

"thanks. Oh, hello fly."

"And... she's back." Said Luan. "Just when she had said something smart. What do you think Mr Coconuts?"

"Honestly, Anyone can _roast beef_ , and no one can _pea soup_!"

Luan laughed at the puppet's lame joke. "Oh Mr. Coconuts, you always know what to say."

"Focus, Luan." Said Lola. "Aren't you forgetting about Lincoln?"

"Sorry. I'm done."

"honestly, I don't mind if Lincoln has a gun. I mean, I used a shotgun before, and I did !t get hurt."

"Of course _you_ don't mind, Lynn." Said Luna sarcastically. "You're Lynn Loud."

"What's that supposed to mean, Lune?"

"You are always sinnand shoot first, ask questions later. You do and say thing before you even stop to think about it."

"Are you saying i'm stupid?!" Lynn got off Leni's bed, ready to punch Luna on the face.

"You never get straight a's in school."

"Grr, that's it!"

"Guys, please!" Said Leni. "Fighting solves nothing. Are you aware that Luke might not be a good brother figure for him?"

"You're right." Said Luna. "Sorry Lynn."

"It's okay. I've been called worse anyway."

"What Have you been called?" Asked Lana

"You don't wanna know. They're too yucky." Was all Lynn said to her. "Bessie's. It's not important right now."

"Guys, Luke is a pretty chill dude, and a nice guy. I mean, it's not like he would break Lincoln's heart like his is made of stone. He did help us with that wolf problem, too. Maybe... we just need to know him and his friends more."

"That might be a good idea, Luna." Said Lucy. "We all like his style, and Luke has a handsome face that is just too cute to yell at. A regal, lion face."

"Wincoln." Said Lily before sucking on her right foot in her mouth.

"And we can't really be mad at him for talking behind our backs like that forever." Lori added. "We all literally say things we regret saying in the first place." They all looked out the window and saw the two having a talk with Lincoln having fun on the tire swing, and Luke pushing him.

"Just look at them, man." Said Luna. "All they're doing is having fun. We can't just judge them for that."

"good point." Said Lana. "Maybe we are thinking too much on this." Said Lana. "I mean, look at how happy they are together. Our only brother is smiling at how much Luke loves him like his own brother."

"Yeah. I guess if Lincoln is happy, then i'm happy." Said Lola. "I just wish that Lincoln would push _me_ on the tire swing like that."

"Maybe it hasn't happened because you are literally focused on your pageants?" Asked Lori.

"Touché."

they all continued watching Luke pushing Lincoln on the tire swing in the front yard. "He is still technically a new guy." Said Lucy.

"Indeed. I have always been told never to judge a book by it's cover." Lisa agreed. "Maybe Lincoln will forget about us and live a new life with his new brother."

"Ah, don't say that, Lis." Luna doubted. "We're his family. His _real_ family. Nothing will ever change that."

"We know that." Said Luan. "And Bobby is gone, and Luke is like... a candidate better than him. No offense, Lori."

"None taken. I literally think he does care about Lincoln." Then she gasped with a sudden thought. "But wait, what if he's hiding a dark secret? Like he killed someone and he is on the run from the police?"

"No, that's crazy talk." Leni said.

"That's not crazy talk." Said Lana. "This is crazy talk." The. She began jabbering her mouth like an idiot and wagging her face while flailing her gongue around wildly.

"Stop that!" Said Lola in annoyance.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, we get the point!" Lynn scolded. "Man!"

"Anyway, we can just let them have their fun and see if Luke is a good big brother for him." Said Lucy.

"I say we fancy a visit to his sweet crib." Luna suggestion. "Any one of you dudettes in on that idea, say 'Aye'."

"Aye." The other sisters agreed with her.


	25. Trying to Look Cool

Lincoln was just hanging at the Outside Africa park again with the Rogue Lion. Just enjoying a snow cone with a rainbow colored flavor on it, he was watching Luke interacting with the giant elands in their reserve, and helping his father clean up after them.

The snow cone was a tri-color flavor of cherry, lemon, and green apple. Making up the red, yellow, and green color scheme. It tasted rather good with those three flavors colliding into one.

After he was finished, Lincoln put the paper one in the trash, and looked at his tongue in the mirror, which looked like red, yellow, and green on it from tasting the snow cone. He honestly thought it looked like a nice color on his tongue.

"Heh, you're tongue's all colorful." Luke noticed while chuckling. "Like a rainbow on there."

"You can say That." Lincoln agreed. "That snow cone was so good."

"I knew you would love it." Said The Rogue Lion. "That kind of snow cone is one of our bestsellers. it's supposed to look like one of the Pan-African colors like from Ethiopia, Senegal, Guinea, Mali, And other countries in Africa that have that kind of flag."

"cool. That is a good combination of flavors, especially green apple. I love green apple." And he looked at his tongue in the mirror again.

"Another bestseller we have here is another tri-color snow cone with cherry, apple, and blue raspberry. It looks like the Flag of Chad, or Romania once you compare both flags of those countries. That snow cone is just as good."

"But you can mix and match what flavors you want, right?"

"Yep. You can mix any three flavors you see fit for these snow cones. But of course, those two I mentioned are the bestsellers from the stall. Ole Pete knows how to make good snow cones, and my dad pays him a lot of good money for him for his efforts.

"Can't argue with that. That snow come was so good."

"So, you want to interact with the giant elands for a little bit? Don't worry, they are very gentle giants."

"Sure."

Lincoln followed his brother into the large. One Len where the elands lived in, and waited for the herd to see him. Finally, the biggest bull noticed him, and walks up to him, who was absolutely giant compared to Lincoln.

"Here's Daryl. He's the nicest animal,you would ever want to meet in your whole life." The bull elands lowered his head to Lincoln, and began licking his face, and nuzzling it with his own face.

"Oh, it's good to meet you too, Daryl." Lincoln said, gently petting and stroking his nose. "He's really big. Just look at him."

"Yeah, elands are huge animals."

some of the other elands noticed this and went to greet Lincoln for themselves. They even had the pleasure of licking him from all sides, making Lincoln laugh from the ticklish feeling.

"Hey, they all like you already." Luke remarked with a smirk on his face. "You can ride on Daryl if you want."

"Really?"

"No. but you can still interact with the Eland here. If you want to feed them carrots, don't be shy to look for some and give it to them."

"Okay."

while interacting with these gigantic animals some more, Lincoln wa ps thinking if he should, be as cool as his god brother here. He's got everything a guy can ever ask for; good looks, talent, and other things.

Lincoln thought that maybe he should try and be like him: calm, cool, full of swag, always getting the girl.

"Oh, Emily." Lincoln Said to a cow. "You know how to show some love, don't you?" And he kissed the cow on the right side of her face. The herd had a total of seven calves with them,mane they were getting along with young Lincoln rather nicely, just as good as the adults were. Luke smiled at seeing how well these antelope were hitting it off with him.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was thinking about the Rogue Lion's jacket, and wondered if he should get one just like that. "Hmm, maybe I should get a leather jacket. Maybe it will make me stand out to the popular crowd at school, and make Chandler give me a little more respect to me."

Daryl began nuzzling Lincoln's head with his own again, and Lincoln began letting him once more. It was just then, the bull picked up Lincoln from below with his mighty neck, and Lincoln found himself riding him. "Wow, you're strong."

"Whoa, what happened here?" Asked

"It's alright, Luke." Lincoln reassured. "Daryl just wanted me to have a ride on his back."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking on you."

And the leader of the herd decided to walk around with Lincoln on him taking him for a special, yet unusual joyride. Lincoln was enjoying this and held on to his long, black, spiral horns for good measure sometimes in case he falls off.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"We're a team, right? Even though we just met recently, we're still a team?"

"Of course. Lincoln you're the little brother I always wanted in my life, and you said you always wanted a brother in your life, and here I am."

"Good. So, u was thinking of some way to be more... cool like you. Something like a leather jacket for me to wear."

"Hmm, I like that idea." The Rogue lion admired. "Lucky for me I know a good place where you can buy a good leather jacket you want."

"Where's that?"

"You ever been to that store called _Black Tie_ before?"

"Ugh. I heard it from Lori like a million times. She and Bobby would always go there to try some fancy clothes for a school dance or a prom night." Lincoln replied. "Not to mention it's at the mall."

"Right. I remember you saying you wanted a break from the ma, right?"

"Heh, that's right. Do you think my sisters will listen to me when I suggested to try new places?"

"Well, I think so. Yet again, women can be crazy when it comes to the mall with their nail polish, and shopping, blah blah blah. But, I think they'll listen to you. I mean, even if they don't, your parents can at least talk them around."

"True. So aren't the leather jackets over at Black Tie expensive to buy?"

"Oh no. They come at a very affordable and cheap price. Ranging from ten to fifteen bucks as the minimum. And you'll like what kind of jackets they have over there. That place is an international store after all."

"Also true." So far, Lincoln was enjoying the ride with the world's largest antelope, and it felt a little different than riding a horse, probably because Daryl wasn't wearing a saddle on his back to provide some comfort and support to Lincoln's butt. Still, it was a very enjoyable experience for him, and it went on for about thirty minutes.

"When do you think you want to get a new leather jacket?"

"Well, I was thinking later on after we're done here."

"No problem." Some of the visiting patrons were impressed by how Lincoln was getting a ride by this gigantic antelope, and even had the liberty of getting it on video with their phones. After that, Lincoln decided to get down from the eland bull, but with the help of Luke, for bull elands were huge, and he had difficulty getting down by himself. "Did you have fun, Lincoln?"

Lincoln smiled "Yeah. I did. I hope I do this again with Daryl some time."

"I believe you will. Here, feed them some carrots." then he gave his surrogate brother some large carrots, and Lincoln slowly fed one of the calves, and the little guy just snatched it with his tongue like giraffes would get a snack.

"Ha! He loves it." then Lincoln went on to feed more elands with the large, long carrots, and they were all happy to be fed a treat like this. After that fun, Lincoln and Luke went out of the eland pen, and washed their hands in the bathroom.

When they came back, Mike was outside with that smile on his face. "I saw you having a ride with Daryl the eland, Lincoln. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Different from riding a horse."

"Oh yeah. Still. Glad you have fun. Those elands are gentle giants."

"You can say that again, Mike." Lincoon agreed. "Thanks for letting me go in there."

"You're quite welcome. You are always a guest of honor here." Said the owner. "Say, if you want, you can interact with the African wild dogs. They are a very friendly bunch."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. They behave like domesticated dogs, and wouldn't hurt a fly." Luke remarked. "Come on, we'll show you." Then Lincoln followed them both to the wild dog enclosure. As soon as the pack saw Luke, they all helped on happiness, and emitted squeaks Of excitement. "Aww, I missed you guys, too." Luke said to them all.

Their Tails were wagging wildly with excitement, and were prancing about seeing Luke again. "Come on, i'll Open the back door for you." Said Mike. He escorted them both to the back of the enclosure, and slowly opened the entrance to get inside of it. "Oh settle down, you guys." He addressed the entire pack, who were crowding around the owner of this place.

Lincoln was a little nervous to set foot inside, but he was feeling quite alright when some of the puppies were sniffing Lincoln's shoes, and tried to climb on his legs.

"Aww. Aren't you just the cutest pups ever." He said.

A couple of wild dogs were licking his orange shirt and then his arms. Lincoln couldn't help but pet one of the dogs' heads, and he liked it. It looked like he was being part of their family as well.

"Wow. They love you already." Said Luke, picking up a puppy with his two hands.

"I know. Look at me. Do I have a gift with animals too?"

"You tell me, Linc. That'a what I'm wondering." Said Luke. Then more snuggling continued between the two boys and the wild dogs, and it was a very nice treatment they were having.

First the lions, and now African Wild dogs are warming up to Lincoln like this.

 **A Little Later**

a little later, Lincoln and Luke were doing a little shopping at the Black Tie clothes department, and they were at the jacket department. So now, Lincoln was determined to look for a leather jacket so he can be just as cool as his godbrother here.

Looking at many of them, it was rather hard to choose, and hard to decide what was the perfect leather jacket fit for him to wear as a signature outfit.

"See anything you like, buddy?" Asked the Rogue Lion

"No. Not yet." Lincoln replied. "There's just so many to choose. I mean, look at how big this place is."

"I hear you. But don't worry. You'll find a jacket. Just keep looking for anything that catches your eyes."

"I know."

It went on for about fifteen minutes to look for a leather jacket that would look like a perfect fit for him. But then, he saw one that looked black, and... original. It had a small stud on the shoulders, and it wasn't too baggy, like it didn't have so much pockets, just the two most important ones.

Lincoln grabbed it and decided to try it on while looking at the mirror. When he tried it on, he realized it was the perfect size for him, and turned around. "Ooh. Nice." He said.

"You know what. I think this one speaks to you. Nothing too flashy or anything, just a normal. Regular leather jacket that made him look cool and give him swag.

"I think I found the perfect jacket for me."

"Just what I was thinking Lincoln. Come on, let me pay it for you up the counter."

"Okay." Then Luke paid for it, and it was a pretty good price: only twenty-five dollars, and Lincoln was glad to have gotten a jacket like this.


	26. New Duds

Lincoln was certainly happy with the new leather jacket. He imagined how cooler he is with it on his back, and maybe he will even get his way up to popularity with this new look in his school. Probably would even get Chandler and his goons to leave him and Clyde alone this cool jacket to be his new signature look. It was really stylish on him, and decided to walk back home from Luke's house, happy that his godbrother bought it for him. His house wasn't so far from where he as walking from. Yep, he was feeling good about himself, and when he reentered his home, there was some usual chaotic stuff, such as; Luna rocking out on her guitar, Lola and Lana getting into a petty fight with one another, possibly due to their differences, Leni and Lori fighting over a plain dress, Lynn playing inside basketball, Lisa experimenting with the pets by turning them all green, Luan throwing a pie at Lucy's face, and Lily just crying for no reason.

"Ah yes, just as the Loud house normally is." Lincoln said to himself. He decided to go down to the basement and give the jacket a little wash before he can actually go out and wear it whenever he pleases. Before he could go downstairs, he was stopped by Luna's voice.

"Ooh, nice jacket there, bro." said the rocker girl. Lincoln stopped and looked back at her, and the other sisters, who all stopped what they were doing, all of them looking at him. "Where'd you get a nice dud like that, buddy?" and she got a closer look at his new leather jacket.

"Well, you see-"

"Don't tell me," Lori interrupted him. "You literally got that from Luke, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." was all Lori replied to him flatly.

"Yep. I got it at the black tie store at a very cheap price." and he took it off of himself. "It looks cool on me, don't you think?"

Lisa was the first to reply by saying: "To be most fair, older brother, you look like a stereotypical version of John Travolta, like a greaser. Although your jacket is a little shiny with all that leather."

Lincoln couldn't help but mope at the second youngest sister's criticism. "Oh, thanks a lot, you're a good sister." he said sarcastically."

"Ah, what does she know?" Luna said. "That's just Lisa, typical no-fun Lisa."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lisa said with her eyes narrowed at the rocker girl. "Are you saying I cannot enjoy an exciting event like you all can?"

"No, no, of course not, man." Luna said. "I was just saying."

"But am I fun like all of you?" Lisa asked. "I am fun, right?"

The others made uncomfortable stammering from themselves, trying to find a way not to hurt her feelings in some way. Finally, Leni blurted by saying: "You're a good helper for out homework."

"guilty as charged."

"Well, that jacket does look cool on you, Lincoln?" Said Lynn. "How come I never use money to buy a leather jacket like that?"

"Maybe... because you spend all your money on sports and food that makes you fart."

"Oh. Right." Then Lynn suddenly had a look of realization."Hey!" She Said in offense.

"Look, I need to go wash this up in the machine." Lincoln Said. "I'll be right back." Then he went down to the basement to wash up his new jacket. After that was done, he went back upstairs and got himself some lemonade.

"Why would you even want a jacket, Lincoln?" Asked Lola.

"Well, I just want to look more... cool." Lincoln replied. "I mean, look at it. Luna likes it, Lynn likes it, you see how shiny it is. Besides, isn't it good for me to broaden my horizons in fashion?"

"That is a totes good point." Said Leni. "And honestly, you like look so handsome on that jacket."

"Fair enough." Said Luan. "Just try not to wear an apron while wearing that jacket, because it will make you look like a total _greaser!"_ then Luan made a laugh out of herself. "But seriously, you're okay just the way you are."

"come on, guys." Said Lana. "That jacket does look awesome. He does look cool in it."

there was some clamoring among them in agreement. "And I love the color black on it." Lucy added.

"Well, you totally look awesome in that jacket. Every girl's crazy about a sharp dressed man." Said Luna.

"Thanks, Luna."

"And FYI," Said Lynn. "I don't Fart all the time after I eat many types of food." And she looked at the other sisters. "Do I?" The other sisters just whistled, pretending like they didn't know anything about that. "Oh come on, guys!" she complained.

"Hey Lincoln." Said Lynn Sr, walking in the kitchen with Rita beside him. "How was your hangout with you and Luke?"

"Going good." He simply replied to his father. "He bought me a new jacket to wear to look cool."

"A jacket?" Said Rita. "Why would you want that?"

"I want to look more cool like he is. I mean, he is my surrogate brother after all." Then Lincoln took another sip of his drink. "Besides, that might help me be more popular at school with a jacket on."

"Oh Lincoln." Said Lynn Sr. "I know you want to do some things Luke does, but come on, is the jacket that important to you?"

"Yeah, Of course it is. Besides, he bought it for me." And he emptied his glass after he was through with it in the sink, and went to relax on the couch. "I mean, you just haven't seen it yet. I'm washing it right now."

"Okay, sweetie." Rita smiled. "We just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Guys."

"Gotta admit, Luke sounds like a cool dude with all those clothes he wears, and how he actually roars." Lana said. "How can a guy like that create a roar like that?"

"That's what i'm Wondering." Said Lucy. "I wonder if he can make a demonic, ear-piercing screech like a demon or s banshee."

"I don't know if we would want to hear it, Lucy."

"I would." Lucy said.

"You can ask him once you see him again." Said Lola. "But The last thing I would want to hear is a demonic scream. Too scary for me."

"Oh, you're all just a bunch of babies." Lucy flatly Said with a frown. "You'll never know until you hear it."

"Or if he can actually do it." Said Lori.

"Right. Need to ask him first." Then Fangs, her leg bat, perched on her head. "So Lincoln, has Luke been treating you Okay?"

Having a confused look on his face Lincoln replied "Yeah, I mean, he's the big brother I ever asked for in my life. Why would you think he isn't?"

"Well, it made us worried since he taught you how to use a gun." Said Luna. "Just wanted to see that you ain't gettin' hurt by him or something."

"Come on," Said Lincoln. "He would never hurt me. He's a gentle guy."

"We know." Said Lori."But it just makes us... concerned about you whenever you're literally with him."

"Why?" Said Lincoln. "Because he's a boy?"

"No." Said Leni.

"What made you get a crazy idea that we wouldn't want you to hang out with other boys?" Said Luan.

"Well, look at me, I have a big family. Not that I have a problem with it, but sometimes, I just need a little... guy time, like I explained to you before." Said Lincoln. "Nothing against you guys of course."

"We know, we know." Said Lisa. "He obviously makes bliss for you whenever you are around him."

"Like we Said before, dude," Luna said. "If you're happy, then we're all happy."

"Thanks, Guys."

"Well, we need to get the ingredients for dinner tonight. Don't worry, we'll be back here before dark, kids." Said Rita. "Lori, as usual, you're in charge until me and your father get back."

"Got it, mom."

Then the parents went out the front door with the car keys, and drove to the grocery store. Lincoln got off the couch to check on his jacket that's as still washing. "Okay, i'm Starting to get the feeling that our Lincoln might become a criminal."

"What are you talking about, Lori?" Asked Lynn

"First the gun training, then the jacket. He might get scary tattoos on his arms and legs. I literally don't want to think about it."

"Nah, that's just ridiculous." Said Luna. "Lincoln would never get Locked up in the Stoney lonesome in any way. Besides, even if he did, we can always try and do anything to take away his ball and chain to set him free."

"Totes True, Luna." Said Leni. "Lincoln is too good to become a delinquent or a criminal."

"Wake up, Leni." Said Lola. "Luke might be a bad influence on our only brother."

"No, that's crazy talk." Said Lana

"Maybe you're right."

"Remember What we talked about in the meeting, dude?" Luna reminded. "We just need to be with the Rogue Lion more. He does make Lincoln the happiest kid around."

More clamoring of agreement was heard, and decided to just let this go, but deep down, They were still worried about Lincoln nonetheless.


	27. Old Foes' Revenge

Time went by, and Lincoln was flaunting his jacket to his friends in the park: Liam, Zack, and Rusty, and they thought it was cool. "Wow, Lincoln." said Liam. "A real cool jacket there. It looks shinier than a muskrat in mud in the middle of may!" It made Lincoln proud of himself showing his new look to another one of his closest friends. "Where'd you get that again?"

"Black Tie." Lincoln replied. "And at a very cheap price. I knew you would all love this."

"Yeah, I wish I can get a jacket like that." Rusty admitted.

"Doesn't your dad own a clothing store, Rusty?" Zack asked him

And the curly-haired kid remembered, and he was correct. "Oh yeah. Right. So that Lion guy bought that for you?"

"Yep. Luke did buy it for me. I wanted to look more cool, and he happily gave me the jacket I wanted, which is this. You guys should totally meet Luke, he's a very cool guy, his dad owns the Inside Africa Park."

The three boys gasped in surprised and look at one another. " _The_ Inside Africa park?" said Liam. "The place with the zip-line and the rides that is mixed with a zoo?"

"That's the place." And Lincoln fluffed his new jacket to keep any dirt or dust off of it. "You guys been there?"

"Yeah!" Said Zack. "That place is amazing. It's like a zoo mixed with the theme park. It makes SeaWorld, but better."

"The rides are fun, the food is very cheap to get at the food court," said Liam. "I wonder who came up with that idea?"

"Don't know, but thank goodness a place like that exists." Rusty remarked. "So what about Chandler, what would he think?"

"Well... I wouldn't worry too much about him." Lincoln Said. "I know how much of a jerk he is, and how self-centered he can be. It wouldn't surprise me if Chandler would still hate me, co spidering the fact that Luke took care of him for me."

"Luke took him out for you?" Asked Rusty, eating his BLT.

"No, but he scared him and his friedns away. He's powerful, strong, and he even roars like a lion, and actual lion."

Liam, Rusty, and Zack were even more impressed to hear about the Rogue Lion and his talents. "How does he even roar like that?" Asked Liam

"Even he doesn't know." Said Lincoln. "He said he was born lucky, like a very special human being."

"I'll say." Zack agreed with him. "You got a cool new brother, Lincoln. You sound lucky to have a guy like like Luke around ya.?

"I know. He is so amazing. Luke is like the big brother I always wanted in my life. Someone to turn to advice, asking for help in need, someone to be a good role model for me, I honestly can't think of anything bad about him."

"We can't blame you, Lincoln." Liam said. "He does sound cool, a guy on a motorcycle sounds so cool. I can imagine him wearing sunglasses over his eyes like a biker beating up a bear."

"Now I can't stop thinking about that." said Lincoln. He saw one of his closest female friends: Girl Jordan, walking up him to possibly look at, and admire his new leather jacket. "Oh, hey Jordan." he said to her

"Hey Lincoln." she replied. "That's a nice jacket you have on. Is it new?"

"Yep. My new big brother bought it for me at Black Tie." Lincoln replied. "It's cool, ain't it, Jordan? If only Ronnie Anne was here to see it."

"It is very nice, but, I thought you didn't have any brothers, just ten sisters?" Jordan asked curiously with slight confusion.

"Well... yes." Lincoln admitted sheepishly. "But he's my godbrother, someone who I want to be taken under his wing like a little brother he always wanted."

"What's wrong with your sisters?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that; it's never easy being with ten sisters in a household. It can drive you crazy at times. You probably wouldn't understand because you don't have ten sisters like I do."

"No. You're right." Jordan admitted. "But still, they are your family." And she took a sip of her bottle of water. "I mean, is this guy even nice to you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Said Lincoln. "Luke Leroy is the nicest guy I have ever met in my life. His dad owns the Inside Africa wildlife park."

Jordan's eyes widened to hear that last part Lincoln had said. "The new park that just opened?"

"Yep. That's the place. Luke is like a guest of honor in that place, like a prince of the park. Luke is so cool, and you wound love him, Jordan."

"Hmm. Well, I still don't understand why you would hang out with him, Lincoln."

"You... wouldn't understand, Jordan." Lincoln admitted flatly. "It's a guy thing. I'm the only male sibling in my family, and it's cool hanging out with a guy. Boys like me need... what's the simplest way to say it? Boy time."

"Okay. I see that now."

"He's right, Jordan." said Rusty. "Boys need some time for themselves." and he took another bite of his BLT.

"Right, well, just be careful with Luke. He might be hiding a dark secret."

"Oh come on." Lincoln doubted. "A gentle and nice guy like Luke hiding a dark secret? Pfft, not likely." and he saw a fly buzzing on the left shoulder of his jacket. "Shoo, pesky fly!" he swatted the insect away with his right hand, and it just buzzed off of him instantly. "Stupid fly."

"Well catch you later Lincoln. Still love the jacket, by the way,"

"Thanks, Jordan. See you soon." Lincoln replied to her. As one of his female friends went off through the park, Lincoln went to get a drink of water at the drinking fountain, when someone cleared his voice behind him. Lincoln chocked on the gulp of water, and spat it out of him. He was startled and saw a kid that he was certainly not fond of: Chandler. His two goons; Cletus and Julian weren't with him this time, which was good, but still, it wasn't good that he is meeting Lincoln once more

"Hello, Lincoln." he said with a smug look on his face.

Lincoln just narrowed his eyes at him with every dark emotion he had, hatred, and anger mixed into one at him. "Chandler." he said flatly. "What do you want this time?"

"I uh, see you got a new jacket, and I want to say you look stylish in that outfit."

"Uhhh, thanks, I guess." and he tucked on his new look again.

"Stylish to go participate in the rat parade! hahahaha!" Chandler taunted cruelly to him.

"Whatever." said Lincoln. "Where's _your_ leather jacket?"

"At home in my closet, duh! And, FYI, i got a whole collection of them, being the most popular boy in the whole school."

"I don't care."

"Don't bother with him, Lincoln." said Liam. "Just ignore him. Come on, let's go."

Then Lincoln and his friends went off on their bikes to get away from Chandler. As they were riding off, they all looked back to see if he was following them all just in case he planned a surprise attack, and he was nowhere to be seen. It looked quite good, but then, as they looked back at what was in front of them, there were the two mean kids that tried to ruin Halloween on Franklin Avenue one time. It was Hank and Hawk, the two bullies who were not afraid to do any despicable act.

"Uh-oh, meatheads at twelve o'clock!" said Zack.

They all turned in the right direction, going on the street. "Darn it! We missed!" said Hank

"Don't just stand there you poo-brains! Get them!" said Chandler, going after them on a bike of his own. Hank and Hawk got on their own bikes and went after them. Lincoln and his classmates were peddling on their rides as fast as they can to get away from this petty bully and his cohorts, and Lincoln saw his house just up ahead. He, and the guys got off their bikes and went inside the house, and locked the front door so the bullies wouldn't get inside.

The other sisters, who were all sitting on the couch watching "Dessert Storm" noticed the commotion. "Okay Lincoln, what did you do this time?" asked Lori in a midly annoyed tone of voice.

"Nothing, Lori." Lincoln replied. "Just chandler again, and he brought Hank and Hawk with him."

"Hank and Hawk?" said all the sisters in unison. "Those two stinkers that tried to ruin Halloween before? said Luna. "Time we give those meatheads a piece of our mind." then she cracked both her knuckles, and the sounds of the front door pounding, like someone trying to break in the house were heard over and over again.

"You're gonna have to come out some time, loser!" said Chandler beyond the door. "What? You gonna cry to your mommy or something?"

"Hey, you leave Lincoln alone you bully!" Lola said. She and the other sisters rushed to his side to help him out, and opened the door to confront him about this.

"What do you want, Chandler?" asked Luna. "There are other kids to bother and bully around, you know?"

"Yeah, but your brother turned down one of my parties, and I hate it when people turn down my parties." Chandler said.

"I turned it down because I knew you only used me to get free stuff." Lincoln said

"Point being?"

"That's not how a friend would treat another friend." Lincoln pointed out

"You said it, Lincoln." said Liam

"Pfft, I never want to be friends with you anyway."

"And don't forget, we know if your little prank, you guys. You and your stupid sisters did pull a good prank on us, but now, it's payback time." said Hank

"He he, you said it Hank." Hawk agreed with his best friend.

"Ahem." said a voice behind the three bullies. It was Luke, and all his friends, looking quite stern and tough at him. "Remember me?" the Rogue Lion said with a smug look on his face with his arms crossed.

Chandler was certainly scared to see this familiar face again, for he surely remember Luke, and how he just owned him, and his friends: Cletus and Julian from before when they were bullying Lincoln and Clyde the other day. "Oh no." said Chandler. "Not you."

"That's right." said Luke

"So, you're the one Luke here told us about how you were picking on our own friend, Lincoln." said Lekan with his eyes narrowed. Lincoln and his sisters all had satisfied looks on their faces. Hank and Hawk didn't really look scared, for they think they are tougher than any other man on the streets. "And I recon you must be Hank and Hawk, right?"

"Who wants to know?" said Hawk.

"We do." said Cheng. "We heard that you messed with Lincoln one time, and when you mess with him, you mess with us."

"Believe me when I say this, Chandler:" Luke said. "If I see your face around here again, I will cut it off, and use it to wipe my face after eating.

Chandler gulped in fear, and felt like his heart was going to stop

"You might wanna run, Chandler." Lincoln sung in a smug tone of voice.

Chandler had a thought of saying anything insulting to Luke and his cronies, and took a deep breath, but he ultimately decided to just run away with a quick change of heart. Hank and Hawk didn't really say anything, and looked ready to fight the six men. "Heh, you don't scare us, buddy!" said Hank

"Yeah, we can take you." Hawk added

Luke just raised an eyebrow and did his lion roar at them both, making them quite surprised and afraid. They both screamed like little girls and ran away while yelling like a pair of wild turkeys. Luke and his friends laughed at their reaction, and the Rogue Lion said. "Ha! Gets them every time." and he went inside the house along with his friends.

"Thanks for scaring them away, Luke." said Lincoln

"No problem. Just to let you know, you need to stand up to those guys if they are bullying you."

"Don't worry, I always ignore them." Lincoln said

"Good."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" asked Luna curiously

"Just came to give you all more..." he showed them all a plate of some M&M brownies when he first arrived here in Royal Woods. "Of these!" The sisters all gasped and were quite happy to be given more of these delicious, juicy brownies as a snack to eat. "Yeah, I knew you would be happy if I brought more of these."

The Rogue Lion sat them on the coffee table in the living room, and the kids were more than happy to get a brownie to snack on.

"And, I brought a movie for all of us to watch at my house if you all wanna come over. You'll like my house."

The sisters all said yes, and they went over to his house. When they all set foot inside, they thought it was amazing, like Lincoln when he first set foot inside. "Wow, this is the coolest house in the universe." Luna remarked.

"Yeah. Wish I'd live in a place as cool as this." Lana agreed.

"Ooh, I call dibs on the couch!" Lola said. The sisters all rushed to the living room, and tried to sit on the best spot on the cushions, and they started fighting over it.

"Don't mind them." Lincoln said. "This happens sometimes."

Luke did his roar again, and it made the sisters stop their fighting. "Guys, please! No need to fight. It's a big couch." he said. The sisters immediately apologized and made up in an instant. "Now, the movie is Rock of Ages."

"With Tom Cruise in it?" asked Leni

"That's the one." said Brad.

"Dude, I love that movie!" Luna said. "It's totally Rockin'!"

"Good thing we brought you over then, eh?" said Chris

"We knew you would love it." said Grizzly.

"I'm not really fund of that kind of music, unless it has love songs in it." Lori admitted.

"There's love songs in there." said Brad. "You'll enjoy it."

"Hmm. I suppose we can give this film a try, only because Tom Cruise is undeniably handsome with that six-pack and a nice gluteous maximus."

"I know. I mean, it's supposed to be a musical comedy. Say, what's the difference between a Fender and a Gretsch? The Gretsch burns longer!" and she made a laughter out of herself. The others just groaned at her usual jokes since most of them are puns.

Just then, the sound of barking was heard, and it was only Shadow and Whopper, obviously jit familiar with the sisters before. Shadow, being a rottweiler, was being a little protective, and growled a little while he was barking.

"Hey hey hey, Shadow! Whopper!" Luke intervened. "Calm down!"

The two stopped their barking a little and listened when he ordered them both to sit.

"Good dogs, good dogs!" Luke said playfully. "Sorry girls. This is Shadow and Whopper, my dogs. They can be a little... weary of new faces in my house."

"Don't worry." Said Lana. "I love dogs."

Shadow and Whopper then noticed Lincoln and nuzzled their noses on the boy's legs and torso. "Oh, it's nice to see you guys, too." Lincoln said. Just then, he was tackled by the two pooches, then they kicked all over his face. "Not again!" Said Lincoln in an exasperated tone of voice.

The sisters all laughed at him when he was being "attacked" with dog kisses like this. Of course, no one could blame them, for it was rather comical. Lincoln's face was all covered in dog saliva not long after.

"Hahaha. They love you, Little bro. Like the hair of the dog." Luna laughed.

"I know that."

"Alright, boys, that's enough. Off of uncle Lincoln, now." Then the Rogue Lion pulled out his two dogs from licking Lincoln's face anymore.

"Here's a towel." Said Lucy.

"That's what I call a dogpile! Hahaha! Get it? Said Luan.

"Yeah, that was sweet." Said Lynn. "So I'm ready for this movie."

Luke smiled, and turned on the TV and put Rock of Ages inside the DVD player. Everyone was rather enjoying the movie with Luna sitting on the right side of Lincoln, and Like sitting on his left. It was a really fun time for all of them to enjoy.

When it was over, the siblings all went home, and Lincoln went back to reading his comic books in his underwear.

"Bro, the Rogue Lion's house was totally rockin." Said Puna, sitting right next to him. "Hops to come back over there one if these days, huh."

Lincoln smiled. "Sure Luna." He said.


	28. Brotherly Instinct

Lincoln was back relaxing in his room and was playing the Tales of Crozar on his laptop with his friend Clyde. Both of them were having a good time on this little video game from a long distance. "Uh-oh. Fire wraith at two o'clock!" Clyde warned him from the screen. Lincoln was quick with the controls on his computer and easily killed the fire wraith with his character. "Nice. You know when something is about to sneak up on us, Lincoln."

"I know. I wonder if I have catlike reflexes." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, can you please make me one of your Pb and jelly sandwiches, please? Lisa called out to him from the upper corridor. "I feel a monstrous beast growling inside of my stomach."

Lincoln looked annoyed and he ultimately called out by saying: "I'm coming, Lis." and he looked back to his friend. "Hold on Clyde, big brother duty calls."

Clyde smiled at him. "No problem, take your time."

Getting out of his bed, Lincoln went into the kitchen, and began making the second youngest sister some peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches in cubed form, which was exactly what Lisa had loved with them. He knew exactly how her little sister liked her favorite snack dish, and he did it perfectly after he was finished making them for her

He promptly went up to Lisa, who was more than happy to have received it from her big brother. "Thank you, Lincoln." she said. "I always love how you make these for me."

"No problem, Lisa." as the smartest sibling went off to eat her decent lunch, Lincoln was about to get back to his game, when he was stopped by Luan. "Ah! What is it, Luan? You startled me back there."

"Sorry Lincoln, hate to bother you. You should have made me some chicken tenders. They're _terrifrying!_ Hahahaha! Get it?" Lincoln just facepalmed and groaned at what she just joked about. "But seriously, I need some advice. Which pie do you think is better to throw in someone's face for this kid's birthday party tomorrow. I agreed to be the clown." she pulled out a coconut cream pie, and a key-lime pie to show him what she is talking about

"Ummm... I have no idea." said Lincoln. "In my opinion, I would say... the coconut cream pie."

"A wise choice!" then she decided to throw the coconut cream pie into his face with a loud splat. "Hahaha." She laughed at her little action. "You can't beat the classics."

"You know, Luan, there are other people to pull those kind of pranks and jokes on."

"I know. As a matter of fact, I'll try and do it on Lori since she's napping."

Poor Lincoln decided to go and wash his face in the bathroom from the pie filling that the comical sister just threw in him. "Ugh. Luan and her pranks." And he began wiping his face with a wet towel.

"Hey bro," Said Luna. "Can you help- oh, what happened to ya?"

"Luan happened." Said Lincoln.

"Oh. She threw the lie in your face again, did she?"

"What was your first clue?"

"She is what she is, lil bro. We gotta accept it."

"I know. So, what do you want again?"

"Help restringing my guitar."

"Again? I thought you got new strings two days ago?"

Luna looked a little embarrassed before she admitted: "I... kinda rocked out to hard with them. Heh heh."

Rolling his eyes in slight irritation, Lincoln ultimately said. "Well, Okay. You got some spare strings, do you?"

"One of the most important rules for rock n roll: always have a backup instrument or a backup plan, Lincoln."

"Right." He reluctantly went to her and Luan's room, and helped his sister restring it on the tuning knobs. It didn't take that long, only for about five minutes as the minimum time it took.

"Here you go, Luna. I hope these strings will be good enough."

"All strings are good strings, dude." Said Luna "all of them just get old and rust." And she tuned the knobs and began playing on it some more. "Anyway, thanks baby bro,"

"no problem." He finally went back to his room this time, continued playing Crozar with Clyde on the web. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." And the game resumed between them. After a long gritty minutes of playing, Clyde heard his dad's calling out his name. "Ah, sorry Lincoln, but I have a meeting with Dr Lopez. We'll play another time."

"Okay. See ya soon, buddy." And he closed his laptop before going downstairs to get himself some lemonade.

"Hey dude," Said Luna, coming down the stairs to talk to him again. "I forgot to say that Luke has a pretty sick house when we went over there to watch the movie. I mean, look at those sweet guitars on his wall."

"I know, right?" Lincoln agreed. "And his cool TV."

"Bigger the screen, the better the movie is."

"Absolutely."

"Lincoln, can you take the garbage out, please?" Said Lynn Sr from the kitchen.

"Okay, dad." He got off the couch and went to take care of the trash. Going down the brick steps, he suddenly tripped and sprained his left ankle with a small thump. "Ow!" He grunted in pain while gritting his teeth. "Ah! My ankle!"

He tried his best to get up, but the pain was unbearable for him to endeavor. Luna rushed to his aid and gently got him back on his feet. "What's wrong, Lincoln?"

"Ah! Nothing. I- Ah! Just twisted my ankle."

"Twisted your ankle?" Said all the sisters, who heard what he said. Luna also said what they all did.

"oh no." Lincoln muttered. "Not another sister treatment." He les that his sisters would pester and be all over him to try and tend to his little injury. "Here we go again." Luna rushed to his bedroom and gently sat him on his mattress.

"Here, let me take a look at that." Said Lori. She was trying to take Lincoln's left shoe off, but it made him scream in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lincoln exclaimed,

"Sorry, i'm Literally sorry."

"Careful, Lori." After the oldest sister took off the shoe and sock, they all got a good look at the sprained ankle, and it looked quite swollen.

"Wow, it's swollen like a watermelon." Said Lana. "Looks red like one, too."

"Poor Lincoln." Said all the sisters in unison.

"Guys-"

"Cast, stat!" Said Lola, who pulled out a line of casts to wrap around Lincoln's foot, causing him to yell in pain some more.

"Now I just need to perform my CPR." Lisa instructed.

A giggle look of horror appears on Lincoln's face, and he said "Oh no, not the CPR." Before he was touched by those electrical pads, he decided to try and get them away from her.

"Come on, bro, we're trying to help you out here!" Said Luna

"Yeah, we just wanna Help." Said Leni.

"it's just a sprain ankle!" Lincoln argued.

"You could lose that foot." Lucy said.

"No, thst's silly." And a small argument erupted between both sides. It was just then, Luke came in the bedroom door and heard the commotion.

"Hey, Hey, hey. People!" Luke tried to intervene. They all stopped arguing when they saw him. "Cheese And rice." He Said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Luke. I didn't know you were here." Sid Lincoln.

"What's going on here?"

"it's nothing to worry about, Luke." Said Lincoln."

"He twisted his ankle." Lynn answered. "It's all swollen." The Rogue Lion's eyes went up, and bent down.

"Here, let me take a look, kiddo." He slowly removed the cast and revealed his swollen left foot. "Oh, Yep. That's a sprained ankle Alright."

"Yeah, I kinda slipped while going down the steps on the porch.

"Ooh, does it sting?"

"Yes." Lincoln grunted in pain. "It feels like it's about to snape like a tree branch."

"Here, a little CPR will do the trick."

"And a little wrappings around ya should do the trick." Said Luan.

"I'll get the thermometer for a cat scratch fever." Luna added.

"Okay, Okay, Okay!" Luke intervened once more. "Calm down, girls. Look, I know you mean well, but Lincoln just sprained his ankle, not suffer a heart attack. Looks just a bag of ice on his ankle will help stop the pain."

"Yeah, I don't need any CPR, unless if it was a big emergency."

"But-" Leni was about to say something, but she was cut off.

"Guys, please, just calm down. I'll be fine." Lily was puckering her lips, and wanted to kiss his wound to help make it better, and when she kissed it, Lincoln let out another yell.

Baby Lily felt guilty for making Lincoln scream in agony like that, and had a nervous expression. "Sowwy." She said

"It's okay, Lily." Lincoln replied. "You were just trying to help. I know all of you were trying to help me."

"We are literally your family." Lori reminded.

"Here, you need me to take you downstairs?" Luke asked

"Yeah. That would be nice, and someone can help me finish throwing the garbage in the trash can out there."

"No problem, little man." Luke smiled. He slowly and gently picked him up, and cradled him in his arms like an infant. "Whup! Upsie-daisy." And he carried him downstairs.

"Lincoln never asked us to carry him like that before." Said Lana.

"Come on, he's heavier than thrash metal, man. There's no way we can carry him like that." Said Luna.

"True." Said Leni. "Well, I guess we're not needed. Like will take care of him."

"I concur. I mean he is probably correct, It was not like he suffered from a heart attack." Said Lisa.

Luke gently placed Lincoln on the sofa and put a pillow under his left foot, and went to fetch him a bag of ice to treat the pain. "What happened?" Asked Rita.

"Lincoln sprained his ankle while taking out the trash, Mrs Loud."

"What?" Said Lynn Sr. "Is he alright?"

"It's pretty swollen." Luke replied

Then the parents went up to Lincoln to see if he was alright. "Are you Okay, honey?" Asked Rita. "Oh, look at that. It's really swollen."

"Here's the ice." Said Luke. He gently placed the cold bag on the injured ankle and Lincoln felt some relief from the coldness of the ice.

"oh. Yeah." He sighed I relief. "That's the stuff."

"You need anything, Lincoln?" Asked Lola

"Well, I would like some more lemonade."

"I'll-"

"I'll get it." Said Luke." And he went to fetch him a nice cup of iced lemonade to drink. The sisters all felt a little left out how Lincoln would let the Rogue Lion, his surrogate brother help heel him like this, but still, he was happy with this, and hey didn't want to ruin it for him.

"As long as you stay off that leg for at least... four or five days, it will heal in no time."

"Okay."


	29. Unintentional Feelings Hurting

Lincoln was still in his bed with a badly twisted ankle from yesterday. It didn't hurt as much as when he twisted it, but it still stung a little like it was stung by a bullet ant, but a bullet ant sting would be far worse than what he was experiencing right now. A rather good thing his ankle didn't snap open like a wine bottle cap, or that would have been horrible and gruesome.

Reading comics in his underwear was a little more difficult for him in this condition, for taking off his pants was a little painful since the pants would be touching where his injured ankle would be at.

Despite this, Lincoln would just try to bare with it, and stick to his big brother's advice about staying off that leg for a number of days. If he needed to use the bathroom or take a shower. He would have a crutch with him just in case if he wanted to walk a long distance.

Speaking of which, he felt like he needed to tinkle right now, and he slowly got out of his bed. "Ah! Ah!" He grunted "Good golly, that hurts!" He reached for his crutch and began walking over to the bathroom to do his business.

He was careful when he was walking over to the only bathroom in this house, but he wanted his foot to heal as soon as possible. Luna was coming upstairs, putting her guitar away from her usual practicing in the garage, when she noticed him struggling a little. "Need a hand, little bro?" She asked him after putting her ax against the wall.

"Ah!" He grunted some more. "No thank you, Luna." He had a mildly painful smile on his face. "I've suffered worse pain, anyway." Then he lost balance with the crutch and fell on his right side. Luna went to his aid and helped him back up. "Yep. I'm doing just fine like this. And besides, I'm in my underwear."

"Nah, i'm totally used to seeing ya in your undies. This is your big sis you're talkin' to."

"Fair point."

"Come on dude, let me help ya out." Luna begged. "I can't stand to see ya like this."

"Well, okay." Said Lincoln.

Luna smiled and happily helped him across the corridor to the bathroom, and Lincoln went inside and locked the door to tinkle. Luna was just waiting for him to be done in there so she can help him some more.

It took around seven to ten minutes, but the sound of the toilet flushing was hosed from beyond the bathroom door, and then the sound of the sink running with water. She hummed the birthday song to herself, for she knew that it was how long a person needed to wash his hands.

"You done in there, dude?" She called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." Lincoln called back to her. "I'm coming out now." And he slowly opened the door in front of him, and slowly moved next to Luna. "Okay, let's go."

"Awesome!" She gently helped him back to his room, and out him back in bed. "There. Better?"

"Ah. Yeah. Thanks Luna."

"Bo problem. Buddy." ssid Luna with her devil horn gesture. "Let me know if you need anything else. 'Kay?"

"No problem." Lincoln grunted. Luna left the room then Lincoln began going online with his laptop. He decided to give Clyde a little chat. When he answered the chat request, Clyde appeared from another screen.

"Hey Lincoln!" said Clyde. "I heard you broke your ankle. Are you alright?"

"Well, it's not broken, it's twisted." Lincoln corrected. "I was about to get a _special treatment_ from my overprotective sisters again, but Luke came and just wrapped a cast a around it. Heh, he saved me from getting another stupid CPR test from Lisa."

"Oh, that's good. How's your able healing?"

"Not as bad as before." Said Lincoln. "But. It still looks a little swollen like a watermelon. Yep, I'm so glad that Luke came along, and he was actually helpful to me, unlike my sisters."

"Oh come on." Clyde shrugged. "Your sisters were just trying to help you."

"Help me by meddling." Lincoln corrected. "Remember the paper-cut I got and how worried they were about me? They were suffocating me! I can't even describe another word for that. They drive me crazy."

"True, the least you can do for a paper cut is just get a bandage, that's all." Clyde agreed with him. "But, your sisters mean well, do they?"

"I know that." said Lincoln. "But, Luke understands me more than my own sisters. He listens to me more, he's more nicer to me, he is the perfect big brother for me."

Clyde didn't say anything at first, but he ultimately said: "True, he's a very nice guy. I honestly wished I had a big brother like that, especially one who actually roars like a lion."

"That's what makes him so cool. We have so many things in common. We love video games, guns, guy stuff, and we're both males. Not to mention he has his own zoo that he can come and go in as he pleases, like his own kingdom. Need I remind you that he saved our lives from Chandler and his stupid friends?"

"So, so true, Lincoln." his best friend admitted. "And his house is so cool."

"You should totally pay a visit some time."

"Sure, just let me know when you want to invite me."

"No problem, buddy. How's everything over at your place, buddy?"

"Well, it's doing alright, just about to take my allergy pills in a couple of minutes. It also helps me get my mind off L-L-Lori!" he passed out just thinking of his crush again. Lincoln sighed in slight irritation. It didn't take long for Clyde to come back to reality. "Sorry, force of habit." he admitted. "Anyway, I think I need to prepare my water now. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, see ya soon, buddy." Lincoln concluded this chat. "Bye." and they both closed the chat box. After his little chat, he heard his stomach growling a little, and decried that he should go and see what he should eat in the kitchen to stop his stomach from growling.

He used his crutch one more, and slowly went downstairs while holding the railing of the staircase while going down from the top floor. He was okay for him, and he didn't even fall or lose his balance while he went through that.

"Okay, Okay. I need some cookies." He thought to himself. Limping to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and saw a small plate of cookies, chocolate chip flavor to be exact: the classic type of cookie. He slowly reached his right hand and reached one of the tasty treats and ate it, and thought it tasted so good.

"What are you doing, honey?" Rita asked from behind him. She notified him eating one of the cookies and sighed. "Oh. Right. Just don't eat them all at once. Save some for your sisters."

"I know, mom."

"How's your ankle?"

"Had better days, mom. But, i'll Live." Lincoln replied. "Ah! I'm doing my best to stay off that leg as long as I can."

"Good. It's like what Luke said in the first place. And, don't be afraid to ask your sisters for help."

"That, I don't know if I want to do that."

Rita gave a confused look on her face, and asked him: "Why not, Lincoln?"

"Well... you know how big of meddlers they can be. The paper cut, thumb cramp, brainfreeze right after I eat ice cream too fast, you don't know what it's like living with ten sisters like I do."

"Fair enough." Said Rita. "You're right, I don't know what it's like to have ten sisters like you do, but, I know what it's like to have ten daughters instead of one or two kids with me and you father. Besides, I know how much they can drive you crazy with their antics And shenanigans, but just understand they just want to help you out."

"I know what you mean, mom. But at least some simple solutions instead of irrational ones would be nice."

"Look, I will talk to them about how to treat your injuries properly, but just remember everything I said about them loving you so much they just want to help."

Lincoln was silent for a moment, and he let out a breath from his system. "Okay. I'll try to remember that."

Rita smiled at him proudly. "Good. Thank you." And she gently patted him on the head with her right hand. "You want a hot dog for lunch?"

"That would be nice." Lincoln answered with gratitude. He sat at the kitchen table and waited for his mother to bring the nice, hot plate with a hot dog over it. It wasn't that long to heat up in the microwave, somewhere around almost a minute for the hot dog, and Rita gently placed it on the bun the keep her from burning her fingers off.

She whistled and handed him the hot dog over the plate,mane some mustard and dill pickle relish was added to it so it can add more flavor to the dish. Lincoln licked his lips, and happily dug into his lunch. He was happy by how this hot dog tasted to him, and ate it in a matter of thrifty seconds.

"My, you were hungry, weren't you, honey?"

"Yeah. I haven't really eaten anything all day besides that cookie you saw me eat a second ago."

"I can see that, the way you gobbled that hit dog so fast down your stomach can tell me you were hungry."

Lucy caught sight of him, and went up to him. "Lincoln, I wanted to ask-" before she could finish, Lincoln suddenly burped into her face. "Eww. Gross." She remarked innher monotonous voice

"Oh, sorry Lucy." Said Lincoln embarrassingly. "That was an accident. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the graveyard for a little soul searching through the bodies under their headstones."

Lincoln was creeped out, and gulped ina nervous gesture. "Wow that's... scary."

"I know. It will be so awesome. What do you say?"

"Well, thank you but, after my ankle heels, I was going to go bowling with Luke." Lucy's smile turned into a small frown, and bowed her head.

"Sigh. I understand. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yep. I'm sure of it." Said her brother. "Me and Luke are planning to go out and hit those pins when I get better."

"I see. I know you will have fun with him."

"Yeah. He is a master bowler."

then Lucy went out of the room, letting out another "sigh" from herself. Deep down, she was bummed that Lincoln rejected an offer like that. Lynn then noticed Lincoln about to go back up to his room,mane asked "Hey Lincoln, wanna come to my softball game when you get better?"

"No thanks. I plan to go bowling with Luke and his buddies when I get better from this sprained ankle." And he walked upstairs. Lynn looked bummed out like Lucy did when she was rejected.

"oh. Well, that sounds fun."

"Another time though."

"Yeah." She sighed sadly.

"Ah Lincoln. I would like to ask for your assistance on Saturday. I need someone to be a willing volunteer for a cloning method with my latest invention: The Twinster ten-thousand. I plan to present it with you as a subject and willing volunteer." Said Lisa in her lab coat.

"Ooh, Sorry Lisa." Said Lincoln. "But me, Luke, and his friends have plans on Saturday. I plan to hit the arcade with them and have some pizza with them for lunch."

Lisa was bummed and bowed her head in sadness. "I understand. I suppose that your supposed big brother makes you really happy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He's so awesome."

"I cannot imagine why." She muttered sarcastically.

"What's that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I was just... trying to theorize the scientific questions that Steven Hawking himself cannot uncover for myself."

"Oh. Well... keep on thinking." Said Lincoln with a raised eyebrow. Then he went back to his room to try and get some rest. Before he could drift off into his nap, the door suddenly barged open, and it was Luna. "Hey dude, I got a cool idea we can do together, Man!"

"What's that?"

"You can come with me to Sam's house and have some root beer together and listen to our new songs we were coming up with lately. Oh, they are really killer songs, and Sam is just the killer queen with eyes full of laser beams."

"Sorry Luna, but Luke was going to pick me up and he was going to teach me how to play guitar as good as you."

"Hey. I play good at guitar, too!" Said Luna. "You can always ask me for some lessons, Linc."

"I know know. Don't take it like that. He has so many cool guitars that is ant to try them out."

"Oh."

"Plus i'm Left-handed, remember? You don't have any left-handed guitars for me."

"Right. I forgot." She admitted uncomfortably. Well, I understand, dude. If he makes ya happy, I get it." And she left the room. She wasn't the only one feeling a little hurt of being rejected like that, but all the other sisters invited him for some other events, who also turned them down for Luke.

An hour has passed, and Lincoln awoke from his nap with his clothes on and waited for the Rogue Lion to pick him up and take him to his house again. The doorbell rang, and it was him. "Hey buddy. Need a hand?"

"Well... I can make it to the bike, but can you please pick me up into your house when we get there?"

Luke smiled warmly. "No problem, little brother." Lincoln stood up and carefully walked over to the motorcycle.

"Easy does it." He said to himself. Then Luke was off with Lincoln, with the sour of the engine heard from his motorcycle. Meanwhile, the sisters were thinking if Luke was keeping Lincoln away from them all from bonding toghether.

"Guys. I literally have some bad feeling about Lincoln. The guitar sessions, the times he rejected us when we invited him to be apart of our activities or hangouts, I think something's literally fishy."

"I really wanted Lincoln to come to my seance." Said Lucy with her head bowing down.

"And my five-hundred beauty pageant, that I intend to win as the five-hundredth time in a row of my pageant career." Lola added.

"Or help me build mud pies together." Said Lana.

"Come on, We can't Just Juno to any crazy conclusions, dudes." Said Luna. "We know how much Luke makes Lincoln happy. It's not like he's trying to take Lincoln away from us. Even though... it kinda hurts that he doesn't want me as a guitar teacher."

"Don't feel bad, Luna." Said Leni. "Lincoln wants to sled time with his big brother."

"He's not his real brother. Leni." Said Lori.

"He's his god-brother who agreed to take under his wing." Luan added.

"Oh yeah. Right."

"Poo poo!" Said Lily while pouting in disappointment.

"We are his real family after all." Said Luna. "but Luke makes Lincoln so happy."

"Well, That is true." Said Lori. "But still, I cannot believe he literally rejected us like that, like a newborn puppy, ker-plop!" The other sisters murmured in agreement.

"Perhaps Lincoln might need some male to male time with Luke. He is the only male sibling in our family after all." Lisa suggested.

"True. Ya know how boys are. Boys will be boys." Luna agreed." And they just watched Dessert Storm on TV together. Without Lincoln.


	30. Guitar Lessons From The Rogue Lion

In Luke's house, the Rogue Lion was on the sofa in the living room, with a signature bullseye guitar that Zakk Wylde would play, but of course, this was just a mere replica of his actual guitar that he has with him to go on tour. Lincoln had a guitar just as cool as the one Luke was holding: a Mr. Scary guitar that former Dokken guitarist, George Lynch, would play as his own signature ax, and a lefty guitar, too.

"Alright, buddy." Luke said. "Let's start with tuning your strings to the right pitch." And he began twisting the knobs to the right sound. He strum all his strings with a loud wail from it coming from the amplifier. "Now, you try."

"Got it." Then Lincoln tried doing what he was doing, started with the smallest string from his fingers. He tried hard to get it right, trying to get it to the proper e sound it needed to have. After getting the right tone, he smiled in triumph. "Like this, Luke?"

"Yep! You got it. Now try to tune the other knobs till you get the sound the same as my guitar." The Rogue Lion then demonstrated the tune of his second string, and Lincoln turned the knob onnthst one of his own until he got it right, and it didn't take him lipoma to figure that out.

Playing it right, he knew he was getting closer to achieve his goal. "Got it."

"Nice. Now, just do the same thing to the other four strings until they have the right sound as mine."

Lincoln soon tuned all the strings to their proper tune, and he knew he was getting somewhere with this. "Okay. That did it, right?"

"Yep. You're quite a fast learner, Lincoln. I'm impressed." Then he gave him a gentle spat on his left shoulder. "Now. Let me show you the chords that you can play on here. Many songs to play on guitar take time to practice and play, and some are really difficult. For instance, Van Halen's: Hot for Teacher has a really hard guitar chord that you must really watch your fingers on. But, like I said, it just takes practice."

"Hmm. I wonder why I didn't ask Luna to help me with this before."

"Did you say she had no lefties on her?"

"Right." Lincoln remembered. "But, no matter, I can learn it either way."

"That's the spirit. Now, let me show you some of the easiest chords first." And he began playing on the fret board with different types of chords to play, and it didn't look really too hard to play. "Now try these ones, play the ones I have my fingers on. Play after me."

Luke strum his guitar first on one chord, and Lincoln played after, and he nailed it. "Good. Now, try this one." Then he put his fingers on different frets on the board. "Repeat after me." He strum Those different chords, and Lincoln nailed the second try as well. "Not bad, not bad at all. But still, there's still a long way to you before you become as good as me. No offense."

"heh, none taken." Said Lincoln. "I can desperately use the practice."

"And that's what i'm Here for, Lincoln. Just keep on practicing, and you'll get better and better every day, as long as you practice. And you know what they say: Practice makes perfect."

"I heard that one from Luna many times."

"I'm sure you have. Now, try playing different keys on here." He played single a note on the first string, the very first fret, and when he moved on to the next string, he played on the next fret as well. As the practicing went on, it sounded like Lincoln would nail this easy, but it turns out he was struggling with himself in the end. "Try and do as I do on the fret boards"

"Grr! It's so hard with all these keys on here, and all these notes!" Lincoln said, starting to get a little frustrated. He was beginning to grit his teeth a bit after a couple more fails on trying to play it properly.

"It's alright, little dude." said Luke. "Just calm down for a second."

Silent for a moment, Lincoln took a breath and took a sip of his root beer. "Okay. okay. Let's just try this again."

"Right."

And they carried on with the practice, and Lincoln was still struggling with this a little, and he was starting to become more and more frustrated with his supposed failure in trying to be good at playing a musical instrument. "Grr. Why... don't we take a break?" Lincoln suggested, stopping himself from having a nervous breakdown.

"That's a good idea." Luke agreed. "I think you need to cool off for a sec." then he put his guitar aside by putting it on the sofa cushions, and took a sip of his drink that looked purple, like grape-juice

"Is that grape juice?" asked Lincoln

"It looks like it, but no." Luke said before taking another sip. After he was finished, he explained: "This is called Jus de bissap. It's a type of hibiscus tea from Central and western Africa like Democratic Republic of Congo, or Senegal. It's actually very good." Then he gave him the cup of this peculiar drink. "Wanna try it?"

"Sure." Lincoln was a little reluctant, but he wanted to make his new big beirner happy. He slowly took a sip, and his eyes widened at how delicious this beverage tasted to his buds. It was a really sweet flavor with something reminding him of cranberry, or similar fruit to this. "Wow. This is good."

"You want some more?"

"Please. This is delicious."

Then the Rogue Lion went to fetch him a new cup of that peculiar tea. "Here you go. Drink up."

Lincoln was more than happy to take more sips of this delicious kind of drink. He never had this kind of juice or tea before. But he was glad to have tasted it, for his taste buds really love the texture of it. "Hmm. Are these actually from hibiscus flowers?"

"Yep. I learned the recipe from Lekan. He's from Senegal and Bissap is the national drink of his home."

"Is it hard?"

"No, not really hard. You just need the right ingredients for it, and follow the instruction. Did you say your dad is a good cook?"

"Yeah. He makes pretty good meals for me and my family. He plans on owning his own restaurant some day."

"There you go. He can make it for you, but it's really easy, just up to five minutes max. Anyway. Should we practice some more?"

"Yeah. I think i'm Ready to practice."

"Nice. Ready the guitar now."

Both of them began practicing and playing, and Lincoln was still having trouble with hammer-ons, the advanced chords on his ax. "Man. You make it look easy, Luke. Slash makes it look easy, too."

"Heh heh heh. Sure, Slash is good now, but when he was learning how to practice guitar, it was very difficult for him at first. And, let me in on something, Lincoln, When I started playing the guitar for the first time; god, I stunk more than a thousand skunks."

"You?"

"Yep. But then, I started practicing more every day, and I got better and better with each day I would practice on it."

"So, you're saying I can be as good as you, Luke?"

"Absolutely. As long as you keep practicing on the guitar more, you will be better. I promise."

"I... I believe you, Luke. So, let's just practice some more."

"Right."

Both of them resumed their little practice sessions, and Lincoln had to believe on himself more, and take in his big brother's advice, following the instructions carefully while learning to play on this instrument.

Over the course of time, Lincoln was slowly progressing, which he was getting proud of within himself. Maybe, he thought: Luke was right about just practicing on this to be better at it. One time, Lincoln asked Luna the same question, and she definitely said the same, for it must be true.

"Never give up, Lincoln." Said The Rogue Lion. "Just do what I do on this."

"OK, Luke. You know what, I am starting to get a little better at this."

"That's the spirit."


	31. Having to Wait on Certain Things

Lincoln was still practicing his guitar skills with the Rogue Lion in his house, and he was still slowly progressing on some note chords. Luke decided to show him the main riff for Scorpions: Rock you like a hurricane", which turned out nicely since Lincoln didn't have to switch fingers so much. So far, it was a walk in the park for Lincoln, considering it was an easy riff for him to play.

"Not bad, Lincoln." Said Luke proudly. "Like I Said: practice makes perfect."

The boy smiled, feeling more proud of himself. "Thanks. It's not that hard to play that song. Well, at least the chords are not that hard." The he put the guitar away. "Thanks for helping me. How long has it been?"

"About..." he pulled his phone out. "A whole hour and thirty minutes." Then he put his smartphone back on the coffee table. "Time kinda went by fast."

"I know."

Just then, the doorbell rang and it Luke promptly went to open the door. It was Lynn Sr, who was there for Lincoln, as Luke would guessed it. "Hello, Luke. Is Lincoln here?"

"He's fine, Lynn. He's just on the couch." Then he pointed to Lincoln laying on the cushions of the sofa.

"Yeah dad. I'm right here. Ah! Nothing to worry about." Just then the two dogs came back in from the backyard and barked at the father since they haven't met him before. It was a defensive bark of course, and they didn't really bite him, they were just trying to be cautious like any other dog would be like to strangers.

"Hey hey hey! Down boys!" Said Luke. "Sit!"

The two canines stopped their barking and did as their master told him to do. "Good boys. Sorry about that, Lynn. My dogs can be quite the wild types."

"No problem. Anyway Lincoln, we want you back home, i'm making Lynn Dogs on the grill."

"Lynn dogs?"

"Yeah, my dad like to name food after himself since he is a good chef."

"Yep. You should try my Lynnchiladas. They are out of this world!"

"Sure thing dad. Let me just. Ow! Man, that hurts." Apparently, he was still struggling with his twisted ankle a little. The pain still stung him on the inside where his foot was. "The pain." He grunted

"Are you Alright, Lincoln?" Asked the father with concern.

"Just fine. Thank you."

"Here, why don't I help you again?"

"I think that's a good idea." Said Lincoln. "Did you bring the car, dad?"

"Yep. That way I would't Have to carry you on the way back home. I figured you would 't handle walking this distance with your twisted ankle."

"Thanks, dad." Lincoln grunted. He slowly got back on the couch, and something caught his attention. On the left coffee table with a lamp next on it, was a video game titled: "Agony" on it, and it looked rather horrifying. It had a de,on with a head in the shape of a Venus fly trap, or something similar to it.

It looked rather interesting to him, and wondered if it was like a horror game of some kind. You Okay, Lincoln?" Asked Luke. "You looked a little zoned out in La la land."

"What? Sorry. I was just thinking. Dad, can you please go wait in the car?"

"No problem. Do help him, Luke."

"I will, Mr. Loud. I promise." The Rogue Lion replied. "I promise."

As soon as Lynn Sr went into Vanzilla to wait for Lincoln, He himself didn't take his eyes off this game. "Luke, what is Agony?" He Asked his god brother.

"Oh that?" Said Luke, realizing what Lincoln was asking about. "That's a recent game that is horrifying and it takes Outlast and Five Nights at Freddy's to a whole new level of scary. You olay as a tormented souls in the depths of Hell, and you are trying to get out, and you need to meet a woman named the Red Goddess to get out of there."

This sounded rather interesting to him, and Lincoln asked "Can I play it?"

The Rogue Lion had a look of doubt on his face. "I don't if that's such a good idea." He admitted with uncertainty. "This game is pretty scary, and it can give you nightmares for months."

"Come on, I have played Outlast a dozen times before, and I never really got that scared of it."

"Well, I suppose if you put it that way," said Luke with his thinking face. "You can try and play that game. But I want to ask; why do you want to play Agony?"

"I want to be more masculine like you." Lincoln admitted. "I think with a game like this, it will help me be more like a man. I love my sisters, but I am a boy."

"Oh. I see your point. Yeah, women are crazy Lincoln. Just take it from me."

"I'll take your word for it, Luke."

"Good. Anyway, if you want to play it, that's fine. But, just promise me one thing when you play it."

"What's that?"

Luke took a breath, and he ultimately said "Be brave for mex you hear? You have got to be at your bravest when you play this game. Be warned, this game is not for the fainthearted, you hear? There are some things in this world that are not meant for sensitive eyes, and Agony has a lot of those things. Now, do you promise me you will be brave playing Agony?"

Frozen for a second while in his thoughts, Lincoln made up his mind, and he said: "I'll he brave. I promise you."

Luke smiled proudly at his new brother's choice. "That's my boy." He remarked rubbing Lincoln's white hair. "I know you will be brave for me."

"And I'm the exact opposite of fainthearted." Lincoln added. "I can handle anything scary that can spook me by surprise."

"Yeah, you got that look in your eyes saying you are not fainthearted at all."

"Bur wait, what about mom and dad? What will they think?"

"Oh, they won't have to know." Said Luke with his eyes rolled. "You're a big kid, you can handle anything that comes in your path as long as you believe in yourself."

Smiling hearing those words of wisdom from his godbrother, Lincoln then said: "Thanks, Luke. I promise I will be brave."

"I know you will." Then he picked Lincoln ul again. "Alright, upsie daisy."

"Wait. Can I borrow the game?"

"Sorry dude but I just bought it. But if you want. You can spend your money on it. Besides, you wouldn't want your parents to find out, would you?"

"Oh. Good point. I don't have a bag to put the game in and my pockets are too big for the game to fit in. Okay, I'll see where I can buy it online."

"You can buy it pretty much anywhere online. It's not hard to find Lincoln. Just look up Agony and it will show you with a snap of a finger."

"Got it." Then the Rogue Lion carefully carried him to Vanzilla, and placed him gently on the seat behind the driver's.

Lynn Sr started the van, and the engine was heard revving outside of the vechile. "Okay. Let's go. See you around, Luke."

"See ya soon, Lincoln, Mr. Loud." Then Vanzilla went off back home. Lincoln was eager and curious about this Agony game. He thought that maybe this game is what he needs to be more like his new big brother, and be more like a man. Besides that, he was proud to have learnt how to use a guitar like that, and he hoped that he would get more practice tomorrow.

Lynn Sr couldn't help but ask: So how was it, son?"

"It was good, dad. he showed me how to play the guitar a little. Although I'm not as good as Luna." he admitted sheepishly. "I'm not gifted like her, or Luke. No, Luna is like the goddess of rock n' roll while I'm just... plain ole me."

"Ah, sport." Lynn Sr sighed. "Everyone's best at something, but no one's best at everything."

Letting out a sigh, Lincoln said: "I know, dad. But still, it kinda makes me feel a little... misfitted like this"

"Oh don't say that." said Lynn Sr. "We all love you. And just keep practicing on the guitar, and you will be as good as Luke someday. Practice makes perfect."

"That's what Luke told me."

"Well, there you go." It was just then they made it back to their humble home. "Maybe some of my Lynn dogs will help with that."

"Yeah, I guess." Lincoln smirked. Setting foot back inside, he saw the others sitting at the dining room table already, looking just as hungry as he was. "Okay girls, he's back."

"How was it over there, Lincoln?" asked Lana

"It was good. Luke shown me how to play guitar more, but I stunk at it." and he promptly sat at his usual spot at the dining table. "I mean, it was just a disaster at first."

"Don't beat yourself down, bro." Luna encouraged. "Practice makes-"

"I know, practice makes perfect."

"Right you are, dude." Then she took a bite of her hot dog with mustard on it. "Gee pops, you make the best hot dogs." And she chomped on another bite of her lunch.

"Thanks Luna. I'm glad that I am the cook of the family." Boastfully cracking his knuckles, he looked at his son. "Did you learn any songs on the guitar?"

"Well, he showed me the main riff for Rock you like a Hurricane, not so hard to figure out."

"Nice. Sounded like you had a blast." said Lana

"And don't worry if you sound a little _out of tune!_ bahahaha! Get it?" And some of the other sisters laughed at her joke.

"Very funny, Luan" said Lincoln sarcastically.

"But, seriously, you'll do just fine."

"Just because you will amount to nothing doesn't mean we will literally love you less than we should."

"Lori!" Rita scolded. "That is not helping!"

"Sorry. Just trying to make a point."

"Lincoln is a very capable guy." Said Luna. "He can make the best out of any situation."

"And he knows how to get out of any situation." Lana added.

"Oh, thanks, guys." Said Lincoln with great flattery.

"No problem." And he took the first bite of his lunch, and he really enjoyed the taste of his dad's special hot dog. "And, Luke is still a very cool guy, all those guitars he has at his house, his TV, his couches, he's one of a kind."

"I know. I mean, it looked absolutely amazing in that kind of house and posters." Said Lynn Sr. "Honestly, I'm a bit jealous he has a nice house like that. That Luke has got to be rich some how."

"You can say that again. I love the way he lives in his house." Lola added. All of a sudden, a loud "pooot!" Sound was heard from where Lynn was sitting at. She had a look of relief of her face, and continued eating her lunch.

"Much better." She said.

Everyone in the table complained at her little flatulence, and reacted with disgust and disdain. "LJ, how many times do we have to tell you: say excuse me when you fart?!"

"Sorry. Force of habit." Said Lynn.

"You really need to lay off the meatball subs and pepper jack cheese, Lynn." Said Lucy.

"I don't always have those." Lynn said defensively. "I had cheese sandwiches and stinky cheese earlier."

Everyone made more sounds of disgust.

"... and beans." She added flatly. It made everyone yell in bigger disgust.

"That's it, Lynn! No more beans for you for a little while." Said Rita. "If you are going to do that, at least take it outside."

"Can do." Then Lynn kept eating by scarfing the whole lunch down her throat like a piggy.

"What else did you guys do over there?" Asked Lucy. "Anything we should know about, big brother?"

"Well, no. Luke said as long as I keep practicing on the guitar, i'll Be better at it over the years."

"There you have it." Said Lisa. "It never pains to try through the agony of the eager thought."

The name "Agony" popped up into Lincoln's head again, clearly thinking about the game. Boy, did that game sound and look interesting to him, considering the fact that he was quite an avid gamer. He thought of getting the game online with the immediate delivery option that costs extra. If this was not worth it, he can always sent it back with a money-back guarantee.

Lincoln remembered the promise he made with the Rouge Lion before coming back here, and he was going to try his best to be brave while laying that horrifying video game. "So any other songs he taught you to play?" Asked Lori. "Ooh, did he teach you any Boyz will be Boyz songs?" She sounded a little eager.

"No!" Said Lincoln. "Does it look like Luke listens to any of that poop?"

"Poop?!" Said Lori. She looked quite angry. "Why i'd Literally...!"

"Hey hey hey, Lori. Calm down." Said Luna. "Lincoln was just expressing his opinion. We gotta respect everyone's opinions."

"Well, you're lucky you're my brother, Lincoln." The eldest sister said with her eyes narrowed. "If not, then... you literally don't want to know what I would do!"

"That's enough, Lori." Said Lynn Sr. "Eat your food."

"Sorry, dad."

"But, Luke taught me how to play some riffs in other songs, including some Smooch songs. Still, I stink at it a little."

"You can do it, Lincoln." Said Lola. "I know you can."

"Thanks, Lola."

After Everyone continued eating their meals, they were full until dinner tonight, and they all cleaned up their platters and pulled them in the kitchen sink.

Going yo to his room, Lincoln sneakily pulled up his laptop and looked online at the Agony game he had seen in Luke's house before. This game looked rather promising and rather fun for him to play. Before he could buy the game however, Lincoln looked up a few videos and trailers of it, and he was already beginning to like it."

"Hmm... well, it does say not for the faint-hearted." Said Lincoln: "But it does look so fun." He looked at the price, and it was only twenty bucks, a rather cheap price for a game like this. "Okay, i'll do it." Then he clicked send on the options bar,and the doorbell rang a few minutes after.

Running downstairs, Lincoln opened the front door, and signed the mailman's clipboard with his signature. "Thank you so much, sir." said Lincoln.

"Thank you, kid. Have a nice day." then the Mailman left with Lincoln's money. The boy rushed upstairs, well, carefully went upstairs since he still has a hurt ankle, and he tried to go as fast as he can, went inside his room, and plugged it into his laptop and decided to play it. The intro was quite amazing, and it looked quite promising for him. He was a little disgusted at first, because of the fleshy walls and staircases, but his character was trending lightly in these scary landscapes.

He had to be brave for Luke like he promised him before. Of course, the first part of the game was all a walk in the park for him, and it didn't seem all that scary. He then heard a woman screaming: "No! No!" then she was heard screaming off-screen, which made Lincoln jump a little. He was still trying his best to be as brave as he can, but when he was progressing in the game, he became more afraid, he was worried that something scary would pop up and jump out at him, like a simple-minded demon.

His player was hiding from the same kind of demon he saw on the poster, and he suddenly got caught by this monster. He never felt so scared in his life, and his heart was beating rapidly like a drum. He jumped back in his bad, hitting his head against the headboard with a loud "Bang"

"OW!" Lincoln said. He rubbed his head and felt pain in the back of his head. Realizing what he just did, he tried to play on, and he tried holding his breath again from another demon. He learned the demons he saw first were called the Onoskelis, a type of common simple-minded demon you can posses in this kind of game. This demon truly terrified him, along with the wicked succubus that traps his player with her long tail, which made Lincoln even more terrified. This game was too much to bear for him.

He decided he could take this no longer, and turned off his laptop, never before has he been so scared in all his life like this. He began rocking back and forth on his bed, while shaking and trembling with fear. Realizing he was being hysterical, he took a breath, and decided to just try and forget about this whole game in the first place, and he will sent the game back with the money back guarantee still valid. Lincoln then went downstairs to get a drink of iced water to help him out.

"Man, what have I done?" he muttered to himself. "How can Luke play a game like this?"

"You okay, Lincoln?" asked Lori

This made Lincoln yelp in surprise, and he looked back to see his biggest sister. "Oh, Lori, it's just you." he panted.

"I heard you screaming in your bedroom."

"Oh. I just... accidentally hit my head against the headboard." Lincoln admitted. "It's nothing. Nothing to worry about."

"Just literally checking on you, bro. Say, I want your opinion, what do you literally think I should post as an emoji to Bobby? The heart or the kissy-faced emoji?"

"Onoskelis." he muttered

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Anyway, why not try both? Why have one when you can have both of them sent to Bobby?"

Lori made a gasp. "Lincoln you're literally a genius! That's what I'll do." then she began texting to her boyfriend once more. Lincoln nodded his head in irritation over her and Bobby's "Cheesy romance" as usual. He wondered if Ronnie Anne was the same with this kind of romance her big brother has with his big sister.

No matter, he was certain that he will forget about that game, and why he ever played it in the first place. Perhaps tonight, he will have a very good night sleep when it's bedtime.

 **Later that Night**

Lincoln was tucking himself in bed after brushing his teeth, and immediately went to sleep. In his dream, everything was dark, but he saw a small light on the ground not far from him. He saw that the torch was made of bone with fire on top, something like a leg bone. He suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes on him at all, and he saw that he only wore a loin cloth to cover around his waist like Tarzan.

"Weird." said Lincoln. "I don't recall wearing this." he slowly picked up the torch, and it was rather light. "Hello?" he called out. He slowly began walking and then everything lit up around him. He was in a spooky, fleshy corridor, and many piles of bones were scattered around him, including skulls.

As he was walking further down the corridor, he saw a couple of people wearing bags, and trapped in vines to the walls, and they were yelling in pain and suffering, like the vines were trying to squeeze them all to death like pythons. The fear was coming back to Lincoln again, probably knowing what was going on.

All of a sudden, he heard a screeching sound that almost broke his eardrums. He looked to the left, and saw the same type of demon he saw before while playing Agony. The monster was getting closer to him, and he remembered the trick to make this thing not hear or notice him. He threw the torch at a short distance, the the Onoskelis went over to the fire to inspect it. This gave Lincoln enough time for him to hold his breath, and quietly sneak past it.

He was surprised to see that it worked, and after getting few feet away from this demon, he made a run for it, and looked to see that there were other people wearing bags over their heads, and looking quite scared

Lincoln then realized where he was, and he gasped with his eyes shrinking in complete fear. He was in hell, the same kind of hell when he was in the game. All of a sudden, he heard another demon coming behind him. A rather large demon with a disfigured face, and grunting in a low roar, and he looked down below him, for it was one of those magical catwalks that he can walk on, but demons cannot. He used it to his advantage and went down the passageway. The demon above made a roar in frustration and angrily walked away in a huff with the sound of heavy footsteps heard that soon went faint after many seconds.

Never feeling so relieved in his life, Lincoln felt like he got lucky that this Chort (What that kind of demon was called) Didn't squish him like a puny insect with his beefy hands and arms. He continued down the demonic catwalk, and saw that he was in some kind of labyrinth with the walls that looked like teeth and mouths, and the floor was covered in blood, along with candles on scattered. It was just then, he saw another torch, and he immediately picked it up.

"Okay, okay, don't panic. I don't know what sins I committed, but I can get out of this." Lincoln thought to himself. He ventured further into these eerie corridors, then he heard a rumbling sound, as if he was actually in someone's mouth, the teeth had minds of their own, and were attached to the fleshy walls, trying to him him, but he managed to dodge them.

Another thing that made Lincoln sick to his stomach was hearing the "Plop!" and "Kerplop!" sounds with every step he made while trying to venture in this small pool of blood. It was not easy, but he managed to get out of that horrible corridor, and heard the rumbling one last time. Waving his torch around, he looked around for any more enemies that would come and try to kill him.

He walked wondrously for one mile, and his legs were getting tired, but he couldn't stop there now, not while he was in hell. He suddenly tripped, and dropped the torch with a small gasp. Lincoln was dizzy, and he got back up. Just then, he felt something gently pet his white hair. It felt rather war, and soft to his head, but it also sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly perked his head up, and he saw another Onoskelis with ram-like horns on her head, and she made a small squeal.

All of a sudden, the demon held Lincoln's right shoulder, and prepared to pierce through Lincoln's chest with her hand and sharp claws. Those claws on her would go through any layer of flesh.

Before Lincoln could have been stabbed from behind, he suddenly awoke, and saw that he was in his room. What he saw was only a dream, no, a nightmare to be precise. Tears were running down his face and he slowly got out of bed to watch some Tv in the middle of the night.

He went down the stairs in a slow walk for he wanted to go easy with his hurt ankle. He flicked the TV on and let a few more tears run down his face. "Bro?" Said a voice from behind him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, thus scaring Luna as well.

"Oh, Luna. It's just you." Lincoln recognized. "What are you doing up?"

"Just about to ask you the same thing, Lincoln. You Okay?"

The parents came out of their bedroom and the other sisters came downstairs with Leni carrying Lily in her arms. "What's going on?" Said Lynn Sr. "We heard screaming." They all noticed Lincoln sitting on the couch with tears streaming down his face some more.

"What's the matter, honey?" Asked Rita. Luna sat next to him to try and comfort him.

"Okay. Guys... I played a scary game and I had a nightmare about it."

"What game?" Asked Lynn

Lincoln sighed, and he went upstairs to show them the game he played. "Here it is." The he handed it to his parents.

"Hmm, Agony, contains blood, gore, mayhem, disturbing scenes, suggestive themes, and ... Infantacide!?" Rita read what it had on the back. "Who even gave you permission to play this game?"

"Yeah, that's just messed dupl Linc." Said Luna.

"Luke." Said Lincoln. "He showed me the game at his house and I bought my own game online to see what it was like. I'm really sorry, guys."

"Well, I certainly hoped you learned your lesson, sport." Said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah. I'm never playing this game again for as long as I live. Matter of fact, i'm Returning the game tomorrow."

"Good. I think that is exactly what you should do." Said Lisa.

"Am I in trouble?" He Asked his parents with a look of guilt.

"No." Said Rita. "But we are disappointed in you for doing this behind our backs."

"Well, I knew you would say no."

"Look, I know you wanted to play this game, but there are certain things you have to wait for." Said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah dude. You should have said something to us earlier, that way it wouldn't be such a slow ride with this." Said Luna.

"Will you be okay?" Asked Luan.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Lincoln sighed.

"Well Lincoln, can you phone Luke for us?" Asked the mother. "We want to have a word with him."

"Please don't desperate us." Said Lincoln.

"We're not, we're not. We just want to talk with him."

"Come on, dude. Let me give you a hug." Said Luna.

"And i'll Give you one, too." Said Lola.

"Me three." Lana added. Then the other sisters hugged their only brother close to them in a group hug, and Lily couldn't help but kiss on his right cheek to make it better. He then pulled out the phone to call his godbrother.

"Luke, we have a problem." He said to him.


	32. Some Things You Have to Wait For

Lincoln didn't know what would be worse: his parents grounding him for playing a scary video game behind their back, knowing they would disapprove of him playing it in the first place, or face a very disappointed Lion that is kn his way that awoken from his sleep in his den. He gulped, knowing that he was in some kind of trouble, and the same with Luke. Reason for that, was because his parents might forbid him from seeing Luke again after letting Lincoln play a game like that while their parents weren't looking in the first place.

He didn't even want to think about the consequences, for it was making him sick to his stomach with nausea just thinking about it. Yet again, that horrible nightmare with the blood pools and the fleshy staircases and walls also made him uneasy.

A knock on the door was heard and it had to be Luke. Rita opened the door, and it was, indeed him. The Rogue Lion was wearing a white tank top, and some black pajama pants. He had some impressive muscles on his arms and a six-pack on his chest. He wasn't exactly buff or muscular like Hilk Hogan, Arnold Schwarzenegger, or someone who had taken steroids, but he still looked strong.

"Lincoln!" He panted. "I'm here and-" everyone ans Lincoln was mildly glaring at Luke. "What? Why's everyone giving me dirty looks?"

"You let Lincoln play a scary game, and now he can't go to sleep." Said Lynm Sr flatly.

"What?" Said Luke with his eyes wide. He looked at his new little brother, who nodded a yes to him, indicating his father was telling the truth about that. He went up to Lincoln, and sat next to him. "What happened, kiddo?"

feeling quite nervous and reluctant to tell Luke about his nightmare, he didn't say anything. "I... I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on, Lincoln. This is your godbrother you're talking to." The Rogue Lion urged. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

At last, seeing how Luke was determined to help him out, Lincoln then sighed. And said in defeat: "Okay. I played Agony, and... I had a nightmare about it."

Luke had a confused look on his face, and asked "Wait, you said you were going to be brave for me when playing this game."

"And you believed me?" Said Lincoln. "I tried being brave, but it was so scary with all the demons and martyrs being tortured." He looked away from him in shame.

"I hope you're happy now, Luke." Said Rita. "Now my poor baby is probably traumatized by what he was playing all this time."

"Not cool, man!" Said Luna. "Not cool."

"Guys, please." Said Luke. "Take it easy. Lincoln wanted to play the game,mane I told him about it."

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Lincoln?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"I knew you guys would say no."

"For a good reason. Remember the Harvester?" Said Rita.

Young Lincoln had an uneasy memory of going to the movies to watch a movie his parents wouldn't let him see in the first place, and how much it made him afraid of it like a piglet about to be slaughtered for it's meat. "Oh yeah. But that was on the past."

"Yeah. But what gave you the mind to play this kind of disgusting game?" Asked Luan.

"I saw Luke have his own copy of the game at his house, and I wanted to l ow more about it." Lincoln explained. "I just wanted to be cool like him and play an awesome game like Agony."

"So you were just trying to be cool like Luke and literally be more like him?" Asked Lori.

"Yeah. But... I also wanted to be more manly and like a guy Luke was." The boy added. "I thought this game would be a perfect way to help me mature a little."

"You don't need to play this... evil, satanic horror game to be a little more grown up." Said Luke. "I understood what you meant, but you didn't have to play Agony to be more of a man like me."

"Besides, this game looks so disgusting and gnarly, man." Said Luna. "What kind of sick and twisted guy would play this game of death?"

"And a game with killing martyrs in the underworld?" Said Rita. "Are you insane?"

"Not compared to makers of this game, no."

Everyone just looked at Luke with an unimpressed look on tier faces. "Come on, Luke. This is serious. With Lincoln like this, how am I going to get my beauty sleep?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Said Lana. "Typical Lola, always wanting to be the beautiful woman she thinks she is."

"Hey! You watch it, Lana!" Said Lola angrily. "Or i'm Gonna put you in eternal slumber!"

"Stop it, girls!" Said Lynn Sr. "Arguing doesn't help anything."

"You're right. Look. I am very sorry about this, guys. Really, I am. Lincoln told me that he could handle this game and he wasn't faint-hearted."

"Lincoln is the most faint-hearted person we know, dummy." Said Lori. "He literally fainted when he saw the sight of his own blood from a small paper cut."

"No offense, Lincoln." Said Lucy.

"None takes. I admit. I lied about being brave to play this kind of game." Lincoln confessed. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh Lincoln," luke sighed. "I'm not so mad at you, but i'm a little disappointed by how you lied to me about not being faint-hearted. You should have said something to ,e in the first place."

"I know."

Luke cleared his throat and announced to the other family members before saying:"i'm very sorry about scaring Lincoln like that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just wanted him to be happy and enjoy himself with this fun game."

"We know you want to make him happy." Said Leni. "But this evil video game doesn't help."

"And a game with murder, mild nudity, and extreme violence and sexual themes?" Asked Rita. "Luke, are you insane?"

"Not compared to the creators of the game. No." Said Luke. The other family members just looked a little irritated at him and his response. "I know. Not helping."

"Please don't separate me from Luke. He's cool!" Said Lincoln.

"Relax. We're not going to do that." Said Lynn Sr. "We know how much he means to you so we won't keep you away from him."

Lincoln smiled hearing that. "But, am I still going to be punished for this?" He Asked the parents. "If you are, then I deserve it. So go ahead, punish me for doing this."

"Well, we're happy you told the truth to us." Said Lynn Sr. "And happy to see how maturely you are taking with punishments. But, I think what you experienced in your nightmare was punishment enough."

"I think you're right, dear." Rita agreed with her husband. "But, do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Well. I don't know." Lincoln admitted. "I'll never forget about that demon's face when I saw her."

"Hmm... oh, I know. Lincoln, I think I have an idea." Luke certainly did by the sound of his voice. "Have you played the doom series before, Lincoln?"

"Yeah! I love those games. Why?"

"Well, with the help of Lisa, she can create a virtual reality game of you shooting those demons and monsters you saw in your nightmares and make it way less scary for you. It would be like conquering your own fears."

"That sounds like an awesome idea." Said Luna. "Yeah, Linc can fight off against those spawns of Satan with a machine gun to show them who's boss. No more mister nice guy, no more mister clean."

"I suppose I can create an invention like this." Said Lisa. "But, it would take a little while, and I really need my slumber." The second youngest child couldn't help but yawn to herself. "I am certainly feeling am e,option of drowsiness."

"Do I still need to go to bed?" Lincoln asked his parents.

"Yep. Sorry Lincoln, but it's one in the morning." Said Lynn Sr

"Aww! I don't want to dream about those demons again."

"You wanna come bunk with me in my bed, dude?" Luna volunteered. "Or, I can bunk with you for the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You seem so scared, and I think I should help you." Said Luna,

"Well, it's settled. Tomorrow, Lisa can create a virtual reality game for Lincoln to play on to conquer his fear. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

"I think it is." Said Lynn. "Besides. That sounds cool creating our own game like that, shooting monsters, guns, all those fun things."

"As long as he doesn't break anything in my room." Said Lori.

"Or hurt himself." Leni added.

"Nice. I know this will work." Said Luke. "So, are we good?"

"We're Good." Said Rita.p with a smile. "Thank you for helping us out."

"No problem, Rita." Luke replied. "Will you be alright, Lincoln?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

"alright. Goodnight." Then Luke went back home, and the sound of his motorcycle engine was heard starting outside.

Everyone went to bed and Luna bunked in with Lincoln to give her some love, and Lucy decided to join in too. "You don't mind if I help you. Do you Lincoln?" Asked Lucy

"No. the more the merrier." Lincoln replied. "I can!t wait to get my hands on that game. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Lincoln." Then all three siblings were asleep with Lune laying next to He brother on the left side, and Lucy on the right side.


	33. Virtual Demon Slayer

The next morning, Lincoln was still fast asleep with Luna, who kept him close to her all night like a little girl with a teddy bear in her arms to give her comfort through the night. Birds were chirping out in the trees, bushes, and hedges. The sun was shining on this cold morning in Royal Woods Michigan like it's own personal blanket. The paper boy was cycling around the suburban streets, and he just passed by the Loud household, and Charles went out front to get it for the family to read when he gets it inside.

"Baby bro..." she murmured to him in a sing-song voice. "Wake up, Linc." Her brother slowly began to stir from his slumber with some sand in his eyes.

Lucy was the second one to awaken from her slumber, and she slowly sat up with her arms crossed, like she was a vampire. "Come on, Lincoln." Lucy added. "Wake up, big brother."

Lincoln immediately sat up on butt, and wiped the sand off of his eyes, and smacked his lips three times. Yawning, and stretching his arms, he looked at Luna. "Good morning, Luna." He said in a groggy voice

"Did you sleep okay, dude?"

"And did you have way better dreams last night?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah. I slept like a white swan in a lake hiding behind a bunch of cattails." What he said made Luna laugh a little.

"Good one, bro. Right out of swan lake." Then they both gotten out of bed. "So are ya alright?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better than last night. I didn't dream about any demon at all." Lincoln replied. "Although I hope this virtual reality game idea will work."

"I'm sure it will. Honestly, that game is a little out of your league. No offense."

"None taken. I never want to play a game like that ever again." He stretched his arms and legs as he got up on his feet. "Thanks for sleeping with me last night. Luna. You too, Lucy. Sorry it was little cramped in the bed."

"It's all cool, Lincoln." Said Luna, gently ruffing Lincoln's white hair. "I actually enjoyed that."

"Yeah. We did it for you, Lincoln." Lucy added with her small, Mona Lisa smile on her cute face.

"I wouldn't mind doing this with you again, little bro. I want ya to be happy and comfortable as possible.:

"So do i."

Lincoln smiled gratefully. "Thanks guys." He said. He looked at the Agony game and thought of immediately sending it back to the game company for the money-back guarantee. "I am definitely sending this back." He said about Agony.

"Wait!" Said Lucy. "Can I play the game? I think it looks fun for me."

"You can ask mom and dad about it." Said Lincoln. "But I doubt mom and dad will let you play that kind if game either."

"Nah, I love those kind of games. There's nothing I love more than hearing the sound of martyrs tortured in hell for the rest of eternity. And I think they would be alright with it."

"Go ahead. Just ask what they think."

"Oh ho. I will." Lucy remarked before leaving Lincoln's bedroom.

"Luna, do you even wonder what kind of person Lucy is? Nothing against her but... she seems way different than the rest of us."

"Like I am not wondering about her?" Said Luna. "I know, Lincoln, she's our sister, but sometimes she can weird us out sometimes. She never even cried when she was a baby, and that's beyond weird."

"No one's perfect." Lincoln remarked. "We can't just judge her for what she really is."

"True dat." And Luna made a small yawn. "Well, I gotta get me some grub for breakfast." Then she went out of the bedroom as well. Lincoln was about to go into the bathroom and brush his teeth to get ready for yet another new day, when Lisa stopped him where he was.

The prodigy had a somewhat excited expression, and she had some cool goggles with her. "Good morning, Lincoln." She said. "My upmost sincere apologies for bothering you, but I have finally completed the proper invention to conquer your little problem with that scary video game you have did in your recreational time yesterday."

She showed him the goggles and it looked rather nice and fancy to him. He turned it on with a flick of the on switch on the right side of the lens. It was dark through the lens, but when the game flicked on, Lincoln saw a hellish landscape similar to the world in Agony, and it freaked him out a little bit.

"Calm yourself Lincoln, it is only a game." said Lisa. "And, you have so many types of guns and weapons in this system."

"Really?" Lincoln said. He looked on the ground and saw a variety of guns and other weapons like swords, maces, axes, machetes, and blasters. This was so much similar to the Doom series that he played before. All of a sudden, he heard a screeching sound that he recognized all too well. He turned around and it was an onoskelis, looking very menacing and scary. It screeched a small squeal, and it came charging over Lincoln in the game, prompting Lincoln to grab one of the guns. He didn't have time to think about which gun to have, for that demon was running fast on him, and he shot the gun with a sound of rapid firing.

The demon fell dead on the ground with a loud thud, and rolled a few times like a rag doll. Lincoln smiled in triumph, and he was far braver to these kind of monsters than he did before in the original game.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Said Lincoln. "Uh-oh. Chort at ten o'clock!" He noticed one of the largest demons that he saw in the game, and in his nightmare, having a hulking body with two faces mashed together, it roared in a mighty scream. Lincoln shot it with the virtual machine gun many times, but the beast didn't go down as easily as the onoskelis did. The mighty demon was about to swipe Lincoln away with his right arm, but Lincoln dodged out of the way just in time.

It gave him enough time to shoot at the monster's back, causing the chort to let out another roar, but it was in pain and frustration, then he fell flat on his back with a louder thump like a redwood tree falling to the ground.

This was so amazing and intriguing for the young boy to see and witness with this new video game his little sister made for him.

"I take it that you are enjoying my latest invention?" Asked Lisa.

"Yeah! I love it! I should have asked you to do this for me a long time ago."

"Better late than never, Lincoln."

"True." And Lincoln enjoyed this new type of gift some more. Indeed, Lincoln was enjoying this version of Agony, and he had forgotten about that horrible nightmare he just endured last night. After a while, Lincoln decided to take a break from this and put it in his room, on his bed.

The sound of the doorbell ringing was heard, and Lincoln immediately knew who it was, and promptly answered it. He turned out right when he was face to face with the Rogue Lion and his closest friends. "Hey Lincoln!" Said Luke. "You feeling better kiddo?"

"Yeah. Lisa created the new game for me, and it's so much fun."

"Ah. I take it that she has taken in Luke's idea?" Asked Cheng with an amused look on his face. "That's perfect. Looks like it worked."

"It was nothing I could not handle." Lisa boasted. "I am certainly a miracle worker at times, even though I don't believe in miracles."

"Well, I would certainly call this one." Said Lekan. "Have you gotten over your nightmare, Lincoln?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not afraid of some ugly evil demons anymore now that Lisa made me that game. I feel unstoppable with that game."

"Listen, Lincoln." Said Luke. He knelt down on his left knee and sighed. "I'm really sorry if I put you through those disgusting ideas because of that game. I was just trying to help you be happy. I never should have let you played Agony in the first place."

"It's OK, Luke." Said Lincoln. "And I'm sorry if I wasn't being very brave about it." He twisted his right foot on the floor before saying: "but I think Lucy will want to play this game now."

"Heh. I highly doubt that your folks will let you play that, she is younger than you after all." Chris scoffed.

"Of course you can play it, Lucy." Said Rita. She, her husband, and Lucy were walking in the living room.

"Ah Yeah, that's real nice." Said Red.

"Yeah. You won't let Lincoln play Agony," Brad added. "But, it!s perfectly okay for _her_ to play it."

"Well, Lucy is... complicated." Lynn Sr admitted flatly. "And she has a special connection for these kind of things."

Red made a small cough through his blackish-grey beard, and he said: "Right. That would make sense. To mention it, I think it would be the perfect game for Lucy."

"I know, right?" The Gothic sister agreed. "I gotta show my friends this game." Then she went upstairs and shut the door to her room so she can play that game on her computer.

"Well, I'm glad that you are enjoying this game." Luke said proudly. "If you ever have a nightmare about those kind of demons again, just hit those goggles again and shoot them like crazy."

"Like Grand Theft Auto." Brad remarked. "Be sure you give those demons a taste of your own medicine in sweet, sweet revenge."

Lincoln chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. Matter of fact, I put it in my room."

"Can i play that game?" Asked Lynn.

"Sorry Lynn," said Lincoln. "But Lisa made it for me only. Besides, you might break it."

Lynn made an offended gasp, and said "break it? Moi? When have I ever broken anything that belonged to you?"

"Well, when i was a baby, you broke my Blarney the dinosaur doll." Lincoln reminded her.

"I was a little kid back then. You can't trust little kids." Lynn said defensively.

"When I was six, you used my other toys as crash course dummies on your bikes. And when I was eight, you almost destroyed Bun Bun by using her as a punching-"

"Alright! I get it!" Lynn said in an exasperated tone of voice. "Okay. I won't touch it."

"You alright with it?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I don't care." Lynn replied. Deep down inside, she actually did mind, she minded it a lot. "As long as you're having fun with it."

"I am. I get to have so many guns and weapons and swords to choose from-"

"Ah! I just remembered, I gotta pull the weeds and clean my side of the room." Then Lynn hurriedly went upstairs with the door being slammed heard from above.

"Qu'est-ce c'est? What was that about?" Asked Lekan

"I don't know." Said Luna. "Ah well. Mind I join you guys at the Burpin Burger? I can really use some grub to fill my tummy."

"Oh. Sorry Luna." Said Lincoln. "But this is guy time for me, and I need some time to just hang out with the boys for a while. Right guys?"

"Right!" Said Luke and his friends at the same time.

Luna frowned and said: "Oh. I see, well, I don't wanna ruin your guy's boy time together."

"Thanks Luna." Said Lincoln. "But don't worry, i'll bring some food for you guys too."

"That's cool." Said Luna, trying to sound happy for him, and enthusiastic, but deep down inside of her, she was notbhappynat all to be rejected like this.

"And Luke's going to help me practice guitar again." Lincoln added. This made Luna cringe uncomfortable with a tick of annoyance. "You okay, Luna?"

"Just fine." Luna lied. "You guys go on ahead."

"Don't mind if we do." Said Luke. "Come on Lincoln. Get ready for some guy time, just us guys having fun together."

"Lincoln smiled and went on the motorcycle, right behind Luke, and they were all off down the road. Luna sighed, feeling more left out than before. "Ugh! Man, this is so bogus!"

"Luna, what's the matter?" Asked Rita.

Sighing, Luna replied: "Lincoln is just having a fun time with his her big bro without me. He turned down me offering him a sweet ride to San's place."

"And didn't want to come to my seance." Lucy added, appearing out of nowhere like a ghost as usual. It scared the three of course, but they were used to Lucy scaring them like this.

"Or come to my 500th beauty pageant!" Lola complained in anger.

"Or be my willing assistant for my latest experiment! The audacity!" Said Lisa.

Lori spoke out by saying: "or come clothes shopping with me. Like when he literally didn't want to come to the mall with us."

The other sisters began complaining and saying angry or upsetting words showing how left out they were about Lincoln not really hanging out with them so much anymore.

"Kids! KIDS!" Lynn Sr said. "Calm down, girls. This is Lincoln's choice, and he is close tobLuke and his friends. You know how happy Lincoln is with Luke and his friends, right?"

"Yes." Said the other sisters while scowling in disappointment.

"Please don't be like this." Rita added.

"But what if he'a a bad influence on Lincoln?" Asked Leni

"No. Sure, Luke may have Lincoln played an adult game without our consent, but Lincoln just wants to be like him. He wouldn't mean to scare Lincoln like that on purpose."

"Maybe you're right." Said Lana. "He does make our only brother happy."


	34. More Guitar Practice

After getting a taste of Burpin' Burger once again, Lincoln was well fed with two cheeseburgers, and went to the restroom to wash his hands after his very delicious and decent lunch. Red was the last one to finish since he loved to eat nonchalantly to savor the flavor of the three double burgers he had eaten in this nice time with his friends and Lincoln together. The Grizzly bear let out a loud and long belch that made the entire restaurant stare at him with surprise. "Heh, excuse me, folks." he said to the customers. Everyone else just went back to their meals after that, and pretended that never even happened.

"Nice going, Red." Luke acknowledged his largest, oldest friend.

"Thanks. I was known as the champion of fifteen burp contests." then he patted his belly again in triumph. "Well, I'm fed for the time being. I'm more fed than a moose eatin' a field of grass."

The older men laughed at the largest member of the crew's remark. "Well. Now that we're well fed, what do you say we hit our leader's place and awe how good Lincoln is with the guitar?" Brad suggested.

Everyone agreed with him, but Lincoln had a look if nervousness and uncertainty. "I don't know, guys." He said. "I still stink at it."

"Come on, Lincoln. Remember what I told you about practice makes perfect?" Asked Luke. "We won't laugh at you. This is the Pride, my lion pride you are talking to here."

"True." Lincoln nodded his head. "Okay. You're right. As long as you don't laugh at me. Not like my sisters, they would make fun of me."

"Well we are certainly not your sisters, Lincoln." Lekan reassured him. "And it is just like Luke had said before: women are crazy and irrational."

"Tell me about it. Okay, let's go." Then Lincoln went with the group of cool men and went back to Luke's house. The two dogs were happy to see Lincoln again as usual, and their tails were wagging once more.

"Hello, my little killers." Luke said to the dogs playfully. "Did you miss me?" Then Shadow And Whopper made a happy howl in response. "Ah, of course you do." Then he gave his pets a bunch of kisses on their faces.

"Gotta love those dogs." Said cheng. "You know, I have a large Shar-pei at my own house, and he is the toughest dog I have ever seen in my life."

"What's his name?" Asked Lincoln

"Atilla."

"That's... a fitting name."

Luke then went over to get Limey the parakeet out of his cage, and the small bird chirped in joy being let out again. The African ringneck was more than obliged to perch on Luke's left shoulder.

"Okay, Lincoln. Get the guitar you played last time, and we Can began our next lesson."

"Got it."

As soon as they both got their guitars ready for the practice session, Lekan, Red, Cheng, Chris, and Brad gathered around to watch how Lincoln progressed in these practice sessions.

"Ready." Lincoln remarked.

"Good. Now just do exactly what I do." Luke began playing the main riff on "Rock you like a Hurricane", and Lincoln followed after in a rather nice tune. "Nice, now don't stop, keep going."

Luke then began playing the beginning solo of the song while Lincoln continued playing the chords of the tune. As soon as the Rogue Lion was finished with the solo, he stopped, and Lincoln did the same.

"How was that?"

"That was awesome! You're making some real progress." Luke replied.

"I thought it sounded really nice." Lekan complimented. "Very good job, Lincoln. Do you know other songs you practice?"

"Well... I was practicing the beginning, and riff of 'More than a Feeling' with Luke sometimes."

"Ah. I fine, classic tune that one." Said Chris after taking a sip of cider. "Not to difficult to play, eh?"

"We'll see." Then Lincoln took a breath and tried playing the intro to More than a feeling, but he faltered a couple of times, and he growled in frustration. "Dang it!" He said

"It's alright, buddy." Said Luke. "Just keep trying, little bro."

"I know, I know." Then he tried playing the intro to the song again, and he was slowly getting better and better through the notes. Lincoln just tried to relax and let go of any tension as he was playing the notes over and over until he got it right.

After a little while, Lincoln was getting more better at playing this classic and timeless tune. Luke and the boys gave him a small round of applause for his efforts, and was given a pat on the shoulder by his new brother.

"See? You nailed it. Just remember to practice playing that song over and over again, and you still really nail it." Luke reminded. "Do you still remember how to play the main riff of the song?"

"I think I do." Next, the boy placed his fingers on the correct frets on the fretboard. He strummed in the correct rhythm, and thought he was doing so well on the main riff, but then his second finger accidentally slipped, and he messed up. "Dang it." Then he took a little breath. "Okay, okay, just relax."

"There you go." Said Brad. "You're getting the hang of it."

Playing the riff again, Lincoln was getting more in the hang of it, and he smiled as he realized he was progressing on playing the guitar, then he stopped playing it. "How was that?"

"Even better the fifth time." Luke praised him. "Very good job, Lincoln."

"But, instill have a long way to go, do i?"

"Oh yeah. But that's okay, as long as you practice long and hard, you will be a pro guitarist like me before you even know it."

"Thank goodness my sisters weren't here to see this, especially Lori. She would have made fun of me."

"Well, like I said: we're not your sisters, just us guys."

"Yep. Just hanging out with the big boys, little man." Red added with a pat on Lincoln's back. "What about Luna? What would she think?"

"Hmmm. I think Luna would be kinda proud of me. "And she would probably jam with me on her own guitar, but I don't think I would be comparable to match her in guitar playing skills."

"Maybe not right now, but one day, as long as you practice hard and long, you'll he just as good as her, or even better than her." Luke encouraged.

"Slash had to practice to be the guitar legend we all know today, and Jimi Hendrix, when he was still alive, he had to practice, too." Lekan added. "Kurt Cobain, Tom Morello, Zakk Wylde, Joe Perry, all of those famous and remarkable musicians had to practice before they went anywhere with touring."

"Right. That makes sense." Lincoln agreed.

"So, keep on practicing, Linc. Practice some more and show us what you got. And don't be nervous, it's just us hearing you, and my pets, not in a large stadium with screaming fans."

"Heh. If it was like that, I would be scared." Lincoln admitted. "Although I did get to sing with Smooch one time."

"Really?" Asked Chris. He and the others sounded surprised to hear that. "When did that happen?"

"At my very first concert ever. Luna helped make it the most unforgettable moment in my life. She showed me a great time in the concert and how passionate she was about music. It was so amazing and certainly unforgettable. In her words:" he did the devil-horn gesture, he said "it was rockin''!"

The older men shouted in joy and enthusiasm to show spirit. "That'a what I love to hear." Said Luke. "Younever want to hang out with us in concerts, let us know."

"I'll think about that, and I can bring Luna along as well."

"Awesome!"

"But I don't think there are food concerts going on at the moment."

"That's alright." Luke remarked rubbing Lincoln's white hair. "We'll let you know about a cool concert to attend to, and we'll give you a ticket as soon as we get your yes."

"Okay."


	35. Bowling with the Boys

Ah, the bowling alley, a place where one can roll a heavy ball into a line of pins like dominos, for today was a fine day for this sport. Like, Lekan, Cheng, Brad, Chris, and Johnny arrived with Lincoln go have fun in the place. They all got their shoes and some balls ready to strike down pins when they get in the lanes.

"I'll get the drinks." Said Grizzly. "Can you hold my ball, Brad?"

"No problem." When Brad held the ball, it was heavier than it looked, considering the fact that Johnny was the tallest and strongest member of Luke's Pride. Brad was having some trouble keeping it in balance for his hands, and felt like it was going to snap his hands like a pair of twigs.

"Well. Time to show you how to have some bowling fun, Lincoln." Said Luke. Patting his back gently with his left hand

"Awesome. My sisters, well, maybe Lynn, wouldn't even dream of going to a bowling alley like this." Said the boy. "They prefer to be over at the mall doing their shopping."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Said Lekan. "Good thing you are here with us guys, right?"

"Right." Johnny soon came back with the drinks as Lincoln and the rest of the guys went to lane number thirteen. Luke got a ball with a green lion painted on it, and Lincoln got a bright, orange type of ball since the color mtcjes his shirt.

"Okay. Who's on first?" Said Cheng.

"I'll do it." Lincoln volunteered. "I'll go first." The other giusbcjeered on for him, and the game was set to begin for them all to play their match. Lincoln took a breath and concentrated on the central pin. He readied in his pose and threw the ball. Lottle did he know that his fingers were still attached to the ball and found himself rolling along with his ball.

He made a girlish scream as he was rolling downward. And he crashed into the pins, becoming quite dizzy.

Luke and Lekan went to help him back up. "You okay, dude?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Ah. Yeah. I'm fine. I don't know what happened there."

"These things happen. Don't worry." Then they three went back. "To be fair, it was kinda funny how you were moving like a tumbleweed."

"Yes. But don't like that bring you down." Said Lekan with a smile. "Just try this again."

Lincoln was a little emotionless, but a small smile appeared, and began to chuckle, and realized how hilarious that little mistake was. Everyone makes mistakes after all. "Okay, okay. I admit, it is very funny."

"You see? We all gotta laugh at ourselves once in a while, youngin'." said Chris, giving him a pat on the back.

"Besides, you did make a strike on that, did you?" Said Cheng.

Lincoln looked at the scoreboard, and it was a matter of fact, correct, Lincoln got a perfect strike on the first round, although it was unintentional. "Well, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"The game's not over yet, you get a second chance." Johnny pointed the lane where Lincoln is bowling at, a new set of pins appeared from above the lane, looking hopeless and ready for Lincoln

"Right." Then Lincoln got a sip of his cola and readied himself in his pose before. He cracked his neck, and charged after rolling the ball in a somewhat slow pace, but it wasn't going completely slow, it hit the second pin at the very front.

The bowling ball hit the right pins with the sound of clattering. After a few long seconds, the left pins fell afterwards, leaving the first pin still standing tall.

"Oh!" Luke and his buddies exclaimed. "So close!"

"man! Only missed it by one." Lincoln snapped his fingers on his right hand.

"Don't worry. You'll get a strike again. Besides, at least you got a spare for the second time." Luke encouraged him with enthusiasm. "Well, i'm Up next." The Rogue Lion took his ball, and readied himself. He narrowed his eyes and readied himself in his own pose, then released at the right moment, and the ball went off in astonishing speed. It crashed into the middle pin, causing the rest of them to fall flat on the slippery floor.

That ball moved faster than Lincoln, mostly because Like was bigger than Lincoln and he was obviously stronger. It was a perfect strike for him, and a loud crash from those pins that he had stricken down.

His buddies cheered on for him with enthusiasm, and congratulated him for his amazing first try. At the second try, Luke rolled his ball again, and there was another sound of pins crashing, for it was another srrike.

Lincoln was impressed by Luke's skills and congratulated him personally. "Wow Luke. That was amazing." He said.

"Thanks. Bowling's one of our things, little man. Lekan, you're up, mon ami."

"Magnifique!" Then he took his own ball in the colors of red, yellow, and green. It was like the flag of his homeland, minus the green star in the center of it. He stepped right up, and swung his ball and he got a strike as well.

"Tres bien, Lekan." Said Luke. "C'est bon."

"Thank you." The African man replied with a smile. At the second round for Lekan, he only missed the fourth pin. The others went like: "Oh!" Or "So close!"

Lekan didn't really mind. He was just having fun like his friends and Lincoln. After him, Cheng was up next and he didn't roll the ball as fast, and he had two pins standing the first round, and he got a spare at the second round.

Next was Chris, then Brad, then Johnny. It went back over to Lincoln, and the process repeated with Lincoln being the first again. Over the course, Grizzly was the one winning most points and getting the most strikes, since he was the strongest and largest of the Pride after all.

They all took a little break and Lincoln was the one who went to get refills for himself, his brother, and his friends. Inside himself, Lincoln was having so much fun with the boys. He got himself more root beer, and the other drinks were mostly Dr. Peppers, Pepsi, Coco Cola, and a Sunkist soda. He suddenly felt the urge to go pee in the men's room. Lincoln then put the drinks on a table next to the bathroom, and did his private business.

It only took a few seconds for him to be done, and he went back to the lanes, and handed his friends the drinks. "Ah! The drink master returns." Brad exclaimed in a playful voice. "Hail the drink master!"

Lincoln chuckled. "Here's your drinks, guys."

"Thanks." said the guys. They all helped themselves for their new drinks and the game continued onward. It took a long hour and a half, for they played games over and over again, Over the course, Lincoln was getting a little better at this whole bowling. Boy, did he wish he and his sisters would do this kind of activity with him instead of going to the mall.

Another thing he was glad about was that he was hanging with the big boys now, and it was something he really wanted in his life, it was what he wished for his whole life, and now he had got it at last.

After another thirty minutes, they all decided to have their fun and went back home from all that fun bowling. Lincoln was enjoying another motorcycle free ride from his new big brother, and he suddenly remembered something. "Wait! I promised my sisters I would get something for them from Burpin' Burger!" he exclaimed. Luke and his boys parked their motorcycles next to the sidewalk.

"What's that, Lincoln?" asked Luke.

"I promised my sisters I would get them food from Burpin' Burger before we left." Lincoln repeated. "I'm so sorry you guys, but we have to go back. If I come back without giving my sisters food, they're gonna kill me."

"Don't worry, don't worry." Luke chuckled. "We'll help you. Matter of fact, I'll pay for the food."

Lincoln smiled gratefully that his new brother would do this for him. "Thank you, Luke."

"Anytime, little brother. Come on, boys! We need to get back to Burpin burger!" His friends cheered and the machines were revving up again, then they all went into a different direction.

After the boys stopped back at Burpin Burger, Lincoln was writing down a list for when Luke and his friends order the food for all his sisters. "Here's what they usually get from here." And he handed the Rogue Lion the paper.

"Hmm. Don't worry, Lincoln." Luke remarked. "Me and my boys will help pay this for you."

"I'll wait here outside." Then as he waited on Luke's ride, the Rogue Lion and his pride went back inside Burpin' Burger to get the big order. It was kind of becoming a long wait. But it did make sense, for Lincoln has ten sisters after all, and it will be a big order.

Of course, he did want to make his sisters happy and not mad at him for forgetting the food for them to eat off of. He heard his phone rang, and it was Lori. "Hello?"

"Lincoln, where are you?" She asked him.

"Just getting some food for young is from Burpin Burger." Lincoln replied boldly. "Don't worry, food is on the way."

"Good. And you literally won't have cheese on my burger, will you?"

"Come on, Lori. I know exactly what you and my other sisters love or hate on your food."

Lori was silent for a moment, but she ultimately said: "thanks Lincoln, did you have fun bowling?"

"Yeah. We really killed those pins in the lanes. It was so amazing. I can't believe we never do this often before. It's so much fun bowling."

"It's not really my thing, Lincoln. And I'm literally sure Lynn would love to bowl with you sometime. You know how much of sports fanatic she is."

"Fair point. But, it's another fun thing we can do as a family."

"Whatever."

"See you soon." Lincoln concluded the conversation before hanging up on his phone. It took a long ten minutes, but he saw the other men walk out with the food in some bags. He got back on Luke's bike, and waited for them to take him back home.

Luke gave Lincoln one of the bags of food, and Johnny was the one in charge of making sure the food wouldn't fall out of the motorcycle, or fly away because of the wind. It was a rather short drive back to Lincoln's home, but they made it back to the house.

The engines on the motors stopped again. Johnny carried most of the food again, and all the sisters came rushing outside, very excited to get food like this. They all got their food from Johnny, but not before thanking him for taking care of them.

"Thanks, Johnny. I'm hungry ike the wolf man!" Said Luna.

The Grizzly Bear made a chuckle. "No problem, Luna. You should thank Lincoln."

The sisters all looked at their brother and said in unison: "Thanks, Lincoln." Then they all went inside to eat their lunch.

"Well. See ya guys soon." Lincoln said. He rook off his jacket and hung it on his left arm.

"No problem, Lincoln." Said Luke. He opened his arms, ready for a hug from his new younger brother, and Lincoln did exactly that. He embraced the Rogue Lion back for an extended period of time.

His sisters watched onward at that sight, and they were still worried about this, and that hug made them all more concerned about this kind of relationship. The rest of the pride said their byes to Lincoln, then as Luke broke off the hug, he went off down the road with his team of friends.

Lincoln smiled, went back inside and went upstairs to hang his coat up on the rack. Heading back downstairs, he noticed his sisters eating their food that Lincoln bad promised them later, looking white happy.

"Wait, you didn't get any food yourself?" Asked Lynn.

"Nah. Already eaten at the joint with the guys." Said Lincoln. "Is everyone enjoying their food?"

"Yeah! This is good."

"And it was very generous of you to pay all of this for us." Lucy added.

"Oh, actually, Luke paid it for me."

"Ah. Say, why couldn't the bee get a job at the bank?" Asjed Luan. "Because he was getting too _stingy!_ Hahahahaha. Get it?"

"Very funny, Luan." Said Lincoln. He was about to go hit the bathroom when Leni stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What? What is it?"

"Lincoln, is Luke treating you nicely?" Leni asked.

"Of course he treats me nicely. Luke took me under his wing as his new little brother, and I'm very happy with it."

"OK. We just wanted to know." said Lana.

"And how was bowling?" Asked Lola

"It was amazing! It was so fun at how took down those pins. It was like a party." Lincoln replied. "And he's been teaching more songs on my guitar too, and I'm getting good at it."

"Practice makes perfect, little bro." Luna reminded before drinking her Dr Pepper. "And, we just want ya to be safe with him."

"Don't worry, guys. He's very cool." Lincoln Said. "Then he went to the bathroom to tinkle. As he was gone, the other sisters were still having the feeling of worriment and jealousy in their heads.

Lola was the first to speak, and she said: "I still can't believe "Lincoln won't come to my pageant and hang out with Mr. Cool instead."

"Or help me with shopping." Lori added.

"What if he forgets all about us?" Asked Lucy before taking a bit of her burger. "I mean, come on, we're good sisters and we've helped him with many situations in the past before, right?"

"Right." Everyone else replied.

Lana was the next one to speak, and she said: "remember the gun thing? Lincoln could have gotten hurt by using that thing."

Luna was thinking in her head again, and she remarked by saying: "Dudes, Maybe Luke is a bad influence on Lincoln after all."

"You could be right, Luna." Said Luan. "He might forget all about us if this keeps up, we're his _real_ family after all."

"Here here." Said Lisa. "Luke is making us look like a group of ignoramus'."

"Winky." Lily exclaimed, feeling left out herself.

"Alright. Alright, we can't jump to cons, man." Luna said. "Luke and his band of buddies make Lincoln happy. We can't take it away from our own bro."

the other sisters ultimately agreed on that, and continued eating their food.


	36. Pestering Galore

Bowling was certainly fun for Lincoln, Luke, and his boys yesterday. Lincoln's ankle was starting to get a lot better from that sprang he just received a little while back. He was just out out doing his chore of taking out the garbage for trash day. He tolerated this chores but he preferred to go hang out with Luke again like he did yesterday, but he was already done five minutes later.

After Lincoln was done with the chore, he decided to have some lemonade with ice, for it was humid outside. Since he was feeling a little hot, he took off his clothes, minus his underwear, and decided to read his comic books again, one of his usual activities when he is not doing anything.

It went on for an hour when he was about to look on TV, he was suddenly spooked by Luan, who happened to be in front of his comic book with a creepy smile on her face. What made it creepy was that; it was really wide like Wario or the Joker would he like. "Ah! Luan, don't do that!" He exclaimed in irritation.

"Hey there, Linky!" She said in an enthusiastic voice. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Well, I just got done doing garbage duty." Lincoln replied in an uncomfortable tone of voice. "What do you want?"

Luan just laughed un a guffaw type of laughter. "Oh Lincoln, you are a card." She wiped a tear from her right eye. "But seriously, would you like to be an audience for my next show in my room?"

"Well... actually I-"

"Terrific!" Then Luan grabbed Lincoln's left arm and snatched him away to her and Luna's room. She pulled out a single chair for Lincoln to sit on, and she dressed in her clown costume. "Why was six afraid of seven?" She asked

"Luan, I-"

"Because seven ate nine!" And she guffawed while blowing a clown horn. "Ha Ha! You can't beat the classics, folks." Before Lincoln could react, Luan unexpectedly threw a pie on his face, banana cream flavored.

Despite it looking funny, Lincoln was not amused at all, and he blinked twice. "Come on, Luan." He said to her, wiping his face from the banana cream pie. "I already heard that joke before. Oldest one in the book probably."

"Like I said before, Lincoln: you can't beat the classics!"

"Riiiight." Then he got off the chair before saying: "now if you'll excuse me, I need to wipe this off my face, thank you very much. Besides, I need to be ready when Luke gets here. He said he would like my help cleaning Shadow and Whopper for a bath.

Luan sighed and bowed her head in defeat, knowing what she did to win him over hasn't worked. Her clown hair drooped down in sadness and she played a tune that sounded

After that little mishap, Lincoln washed his face from any remains of the pie filling that was shoved in his face. After he was done, Lincoln took another sip of his lemonade, and got his clothes ready for when Luke comes to pick him up and take him to his house once again.

"Lincoln!" Sounded a voice of joy, happy to see him. He turned around and it was Lori with a same creepy smile that Luan was wearing on her own face, but not as dramatic or creepy of course. "You're literally the man I wanted to see."

"what do you want, Lori?"

Then Lincoln found hismwlf snatched away again by being grabbed on the arm, and being taken upstairs to her and Leni's room. "Now that we are here, I would like to ask: Would you like to be a guest at my next homecoming for school?"

Feeling a little weirded out, Lincoln went: "uhhhh... why would I want to do that? I thugt it was for Teenagers only?"

"Don't he so modest, Lincoln. It's a homecoming, not a nightclub."

"True. Well, I would like to come, when is it?"

"At the end of the semester Before Christmas."

"We'll see."

"Good. Oh! And what do you think of this new lipstick? It's cherry flavored!" Then she couldn't help but rub it all over his lips.

"Mnph! Lori!" Lincoln struggled to keep her arms away from his face. "Stop that!" He shouted in an exasperated voice. "I'm not Bobby!"

Lori was slightly taken aback by what he said. "S-sorry." Was all She Said.

"Look, can you please just do this another time? Luke's coming over and I am going over to his house to give his dogs a bath."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Thank you." After Lincoln left the room, Lucy was in front of him, spooking him as usual. "Ah! Oh Lucy. I hate it when that happens!"

"Sorry about that." Said Lucy. "Do you need anything? A drink?"

"well..I guess more lemonade would-"

"Coming right up, big brother." Then she walked downstairs while Lincoln was putting his clothes on. The boy was feeling a little weirded out by this behavior. First Luan, Lori, and bow Lucy, ge wonders if the other sisters would act the same way too.

He waited for Luke to eventually show up. Lynn came from the left side of the couch with the same kind of smile on her face like the other three sisters had on their own. "Hey bro!" She said. "How you doing on this sunny day?"

"Just waiting for Luke to show up."

It was just then a Lucy came back with the new glass of lemonade in her right hand. "Here you go, Lincoln." She said. "Fresh lemonade a la mode."

"Thanks, i guess." Said Lincoln.

"Say, you look intense Lincoln. Why don't I give you a relaxing massage?" Then Lynn forced him to lay on his tummy, and ripped off his shirt. "Just lay there, relax, and let my magic hands melt all that tension on your back.

"Lynn, I'm in no mood for- ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lynn didn't heed Lincoln's words, and she began using her strong, rough hands to chop on Lincoln's back in a very rapid pace, like a pianist playing a piano in a rapid pace.

"Whoo! Do you feel relaxed, bro?" Lynn asked

"Ah! You're being a little too rough back there!" Despite what he said, Lynn continued with this rough managing without stopping.

"No, no, Lynn." Said Lucy. "This is how you give a relaxing massage." She pushed Lynn out of the way, and cracked her fingers. She then began pressing down on Lincoln's back gently, and her hands were very warm. This was much better than Lynn was giving him, considering the fact that Lucy is the opposite of the wrestling type of girl.

Libcoln was certainly much more relaxed by Lucy's hands than Lynn's hands.."oh yeah." He sighed in relaxation. "That feels so good. Can you do it a little lower?

"No problem."

As Lucy continued with her own massaging, she was rudely shoved by Lynn. Ahe tried giving him massages again, but Lucy pushed her off and did her own method again, and it didn't take long before they started fighting.

"Okay. This is weird." Lincoln thought to himself. He quietly went back upstairs to put a new shirt one. After that, Leni suddenly came up to him with an urgent look on her face. "What do you want, Leni?"

"Lincoln, this is very urgent!" Then she pulled him to her closet. "I can't find my new clue turtleneck anywhere! Do you know where it is?"

Her brother couldn't help but sigh in irritation, and clenched the skin in-between his eyebrows. "Leni," he looked through the dresses to reveal the turtleneck in a box entitled: "Leni's turtleneck." On the front of the box. "It's where it always is."

"Ohhhh, right." The second oldest sister remembered. "Thanks Lincoln. You are a lifesaver."

Lincoln sighed again, and just walked out without muttering a word. Leni was a lovable dummy, but he hoped that no one else would bother him in these shenanigans.

"Lincoln," said a voice. It was Lola. "Can you play with me in a tea party? You can be a guest of honor." She had that begging look in her eyes.

"And... if I don't?"

"Then I will show everyone in your class that embarrassing picture of you from Stella's slumber party."

Lincoln gasped in horror. "How do you know that?!"

"I have my ways, Lincoln Loud." Said Lola in a mildly stern voice with a stern look in her eyes. "And besides. You are the guest of honor, and you should feel privelaged for it."

"Well, alright, but Luke's coming to pick me up soon." He reluctantly went to the tea party table with Lola and just tried to play along with this game. He pretended to drink tea as long as he could make her happy.

It went on for a few moments, and the doorbell was heard ringing. Lincoln gasped, feeling like being saved by the bell. He was more than happy to rush downstairs and answer the door to see if it really was him. He though correctly, as it was his cool godbrother in front of him.

"Hey Lincoln. Ready to help me bathe my dogs?"

"Yep. I sure am."

"Baby bro," Said Luna. "I want your honest opinion on something important."

"What?"

"Uhh... is this flutist getting really old? Just listen to it." Then Luna played a little guitar solo for him. "What do you think?"

"Nah. It sounds fine to me. Let's go, Luke.

"Lincoln, what do you think I should use for mud to play in with Hops?"

"Lana, I-"

"Lincoln, can you literally help me with Bobby again?"

Just then, the other sisters crowded around him to see if he needed anything. It sounded like they were pestering him with all of this. "STOP!" Lincoln shouted in exasperation. "Cheese And rice! You guys are driving me crazy! Come on Luke, let's go."

"No problem." Then Lincoln went outside and hopped on the back of the motorcycle.

the other sisters felt a little guilty. "Bogus!" Luna said. "I blew it!"

"No. _we_ blew it, older sister." Lisa corrected. "I think this little plan has gone a little too far."

"Luke, you're Right." Lincoln Said. "Women are crazy!"

the other sisters heard that, and they couldn't believe what they just heard. "Crazy?" Said Lola. "What does he think he is?

"Yeah, we're not crazy." Said Lynn.

The motorcycle went on, and Luke was off with Lincoln again. "Come on, you guys." Said Lori. "We just need to try winning Lincoln back in a new approach."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Oh Lincoln." Said Leni. "I hope Luke treats you well."


	37. Dog Days of Summer

Lincoln felt so happy to be back in the Rogue Lion's den once more. One thing that made him dumbfounded was: how weird his sisters were acting towards him, the creepy smiles, demanding attention like cats and dogs, the massaging, and other things that his sisters were doing. He was thinking that Luke was probably right about women being crazy at times, and laughed at the time Luke made fun of women by sounding like a stereotypical teenage girl. As he opened the door, he didn't see anyone inside the house

He couldn't help but look around at his surroundings, and saw the cute African ringneck, Limey in his cage. "Lincoln's here! Lincoln's here!" The bird sang

"Hello, Limey." Said Lincoln. He couldn't help but go up to his cage and play with him a little. The adorable parakeet used his tongue to lick Lincoln's finger. Making him laugh a little. "You're such a cute bird. Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Limey's always happy to see you, Lincoln." Said Luke, coming in the house with his brotherly smile. "Thank you for coming, Lincoln. My dogs can really use a bath."

"I'm glad to be here. It's a good thing, too, because my sisters were acting weird for some reason."

"Weird how?"

"Well, it's a long story." said Lincoln. "But I take your word when you say women are crazy."

The Rogue Lion made a chuckle. "Yeah, good to hear you listening to my words of wisdom." Then he made a sneeze into his right arm. He was wearing a pale yellow tank-top and some swimming trunks in case he gets too wet.

"So, where are Whopper and Shadow?"

"In the backyard. They love baths, but it can be a nightmare. Shadow is easier because he doesn't have a lot of fur on his coat, but Whopper has a large white fleece covering his body."

"Heh. So you would have to groom him more, right?"

"Right. But still, I enjoy this and take care of them either way." Then he pulled out a few towels. "So grab a sponge, shampoo, and a towel... maybe two or three towels for Whopper because of that fur."

"Good idea." Then Lincoln promptly grabbed a sponge and a white towel, then went outside. He saw the two dogs in small tubs, ready to be squeaky clean. The dogs looked very happy to see him again, and barked happily at the sky, along with emitting small howls of joy.

Looking at both mutts, Lincoln was think of which dog he should bath, and who will take care of the second dog. Shadow had far less fur on his body than his great pyranese friend here. So, because of that, be decided to clean Shadow, and leave Whopper to Luke.

"Okay, not get them wet with the hose here."

"Got it." Then the Rogue Lion pulled out the garden hose, and sprayed it on Whopper, and the gigantic white pooch was a little spooked at first because of the blast when it was turned on. The pyranese got used to it in a few seconds, and enjoyed a cleaning from his master.

Luke sprayed the hose all over Whopper, and he was really enjoying this. Shadow just waited for him to be done so he can have his bath after. Lincoln gave Luke the shampoo and the godbrother began scrubbing the shampoo all over the snow-white fur.

"Here, you can spray Shadow bow, Lincoln." The bot was given the hose by his new brother.

"Thanks."

Spraying the hose at the rottweiler, Lincoln was having fun with this, and he was glad that Shadow wasn't mad or agitated like this, and he continued spraying until he was soaking wet with the hose water. The dog let out a few happy barks, and enjoyed the soap Lincoln was giving him.

He didn't put too much soap on Shadow, for he had less hair than Whopper. Which made it easier for him to clean.

Right after whopper was done, Luke began rubbing his body with one towel. Right after the first cloth, he was still soaking wet, and Luke used a second one. "Hey Lincoln, can you give me a hand, please?"

"Sure thing. Stay here, Shadow." The rottweiler stood put in the tub. And Lincoln helped his new brother dry off his great pyranese. The fur on him made it a little more difficult for him to be clean, but Lincoln tried it anyway since he was having fun.

"Wow. You roll on mud or something, Whopper?"

"Ho ho ho, he used to roll around in mud like a pig when he was a puppy, three months old to be exact. He was such a troublemaker. Well, at least I trained him to be housebroken at an early age."

Lincoln laughed again. "That is a good thing. And I'm glad I came here. My sisters were acting weird towards me."

"How so?"

"Well Lynn and Lucy were trying to give me a massage on my back. Lucy's hands felt so good, but Lynn's were so rough on me. It was like a jackhammer was trying to cut my spine open. Then, my other sisters were acting a little weird. I mean, sure, they can drive me nuts, but this?"

"Ah, it's probably nothing." Said the Rogue Lion. "Girls need girl time, and boys need boy time, like I have mentioned before."

Lincoln chuckled again. "I hear you. Well, I'm glad that I'm out of there now. My sisters can sometimes make my life hell."

"And that's what I'm here for." The Rogue Lion chuckled. "To bring you into heaven."

Then Lincoln began spraying Shadow with the hose. And all the shampoo was off of him faster than Whopper, and the rottweiler got out of the tub for Lincoln to dry off with a towel. Yes, he was much easier to dry than his nest friend here, and it just took one towel.

"Good boy, Shadow." Said Lincoln playfully. He was rubbing his head playfully. The rottweiler have outback few happy barks while wagging his short, stubby tail. "Yes, you're such a good boy."

"He loves you, Lincoln. Normally, Shadow is weary around most strangers. But he is warming up to you really fast. And, watch this," the Rogie Lion went up to Shadow, and playfully said: "who's a stone killer?"

Shadow began growling fiercely like a war. Showing his teeth, having a scary face.

"Yes, you're a natural-born killer, aren't you, Shadow?" The rottweiler barked again. And continued growling some more for his master "ooh. Yeah, show your wolf teeth for me, boy!" Then shadow began growing even scarier than before. "That's my boy." Then the growling stopped.

Whopper made a few whimpering sounds of jealousy. "Oh, he's getting jealous, Luke. He wants you to pay attention him, too."

"Oh come here. Of course i love you, Whopper." Said Luke. Then the great pyranese walked up to him, Luke snuggled him after. The Rogue Lion found himself being mounted by both dogs, licking all over his face, and began wrestling with them playfully. "Yes. You both better now that you're cleab?"

"Say Luke,"

The Rogue Lion got back on his feet. "Guys, stop, stop, stop. Yeah Lincoln?"

"Have they interacted with Mufasa and the other lions before?"

"Oh yeah. My doggies have been with the big cats dozens of times. They do get along well with Mufasa, Aslan, and the other lions in the pride, but of course, being bigger than them, and being the kings and queens of the African savanna, they would let them both know who's boss."

"Right. That would make sense." Then he looked down to feel Whopper nuzzling his adorable nose against Lincoln's waist, panting with his tongue out, and tail wagging happily. How can Lincoln not like an adorable face like this one?

It didn't take long for Shadow to ask for Lincoln's attention as well. "Oh come here, Shadow." It was another face that Lincoln couldn't possibly dislike, even though rottweilers have a reputation for being one of the most ferocious and terrifying dog breeds in the world.

"Do they get into fights with the dogs before?"

"No. Hardly. Rhey get along nicely almost all the time."

"Good."

"Ahd That's because I am with them when they interact with the pride. Among as Shadow and Whopper stick to Mufasa's rules, then they get along well."

"So can they go back inside the house?"

"Wait for them to dry off under the sun, and then they can come back inside."

"Gotcha."

Then Lincoln and Luke went back inside the house, and the boy sat on the couch, feeling a little tired from bathing the doggies. He lounged on his back, and turned on the flatscreen TV. He was watching "Arrggh!" On the channel, one of his favorite shows of all time.

"So you want anything, buddy?"

"Lemonade? Abd a hot dog?"

"You got it. With relish?"

"Yeah, please. I love pickle relish."

"Alright."

After a few minutes, Luke prepared Lincoln's yummy lunch, and gave him a plate if a Chicago dog with mustard and relish on it, and it looked really delicious. The Rogue Liongage him his iced pink lemonade after, and his new brother began to chow on his hot dog.

Lincoln thought about what all his sisters are up to at the moment. Probably nothing was what he was thinking about. Just then, he got a phonecall from Leni. "Hello?"

"Hey Linky! Dream Boat's on, one of your favorite shows! Wanna come back and watch it with us?"

"No thanks. Wait, is it a new episode?"

"No. It's a repeat." Said Lola on the other line. "The second-ever episode to air in history. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. Maybw if it was a new episode, then I would love to join you." Lincoln replied. "Thanks for the invite though."

"Aww!" All the other sisters said on the other line. "Well, we understand." said Leni. "Have fun at Luke's place."

"No problem, Leni." Then he hung up, and continued eating his hot dog.

"Was that your sisters?" Asked Luke, coming to sit with him.

"Yeah. They wanted to me to come watch the Dream Boat with them back home, but I don't know if I want to deal with them after they were acting weird to me this morning."

"Heh. I gotcha." Then he looked at the TV. "Is Arggh! One of your favorite shows?"

"It's one of them. I also love the Dream Boat too, besides. Everyone knows that new episodes appear every Friday, and today is Tuesday."

"That is so true." Luke chuckled. "Stuff I love is like Vh1 Classic, and Nat Geo Wild, and Comedy Central. Some shows like Frasier, Two and a half Men, Seinfeld, and other of those shows."

"Nice." Then he finished his hot dog. "Ah man, a mustard stand got on my shirt." Then he went to the kitchen to wash off the stain, and then he hands to keep it from smelling like mustard all day. "I'll have to put this in the sorry clothes pile for laundry."

"Ah, it happens. Don't let it bring you down. Besides, you got a collection of those orange shirts you have, right?"

"I do. You make a good point, Luke." Then he toon another sip of his pink lemonade. "So Luke, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, no. I'm an only child of the family. To be fair, I kinda like the feeling of being an only child. If you're an only child, you won't have to worry about a sibling picking on you, or teasing you, or touching your stuff without your consent."

"True. Though, my younger sisters never really did that kind of thing to me. Besides, it would be between Lola and Lana, they often get into fights. You know, because they have different personalities?"

"Right. Yet again, it was lonely being an only child. I always wanted a brother, a little brother to be exact, but I already told you that already."

"I think you did say that before. You said that on the day I wished I wanted a big brother, right?"

"Yeah. I'm really glad that we have met." then the Rogue Lion side-hugged his new little brother. "Really glad indeed. Ain't it fun not being with a bunch of girls for a while?"

"Totally. Lola could have forced me to where ruby lip gloss on me." They both began laughing together about what he just said. "Or Luan could have threw pies at me nonstop all day long." they were laughing even louder than before.

Luke wiped a tear off his face, and said: "I suppose the dogs can come in now." then he went to the backdoor, and opened it, with the dogs running inside the house with joy. Lincoln found himself piled on by the two dogs who, as usual, licked all over his face to show affection.

"Hahaha! You guys!" Lincoln laughed as he was feeling the two tongues move all over his face.

"Alright, boys. That's enough." Said Luke before pulling his dogs off of his new brother. "Lincoln's had had enough of you licking him for one day."

"So, Luke, I always wondered what it would be like to be an only child, too. I mentioned how much my sisters drive me crazy, haven't I?"

"Ah come one. We all have differences. Nobody's perfect, but I understand how you feel about them. Yeah, having ten sisters can be a big hell on you sometimes, but they're still your sisters."

Lincoln let out a sigh, and admitted himself by saying: "I know, you're right. Still, it feels good to hand out with a cool guy like you."

"Oh, thanks Linc. And, if you wanna see any cool concerts or do anything fun, let me know when you wanna do anything with me. Like this band for instance." He pulled out his Appetite for Destruction t-shirt.

"Yeah! Guns n Roses rule!" Said Lincoln. "I know it will be fun." Just then, a commercial with loud heavy metal music playing was heard.

"Guns N' Roses' Appetite for Destruction: Deluxe set." Said the announcer. "Never before released tracks and early recordings of songs, including their newest single: Shadow of Your Love."

Then the newest track from the legendary rock band was heard blaring in the commercial. "Nice! Sounds so awesome!" Said Luke with his devil horn gesture with his fingers. "That's the kind of music kids need to listen to today."

"I know right?" Lincoln agreed. "Maybe if there are any bands I love, I should go with you."

"Good man. I know you'll love it."


	38. Inattention and Thinking

As many days went by since Lincoln was hanging out with Luke and his friends more. He was having more fun than he used to, from trips to Dairyland, to Gus' Games and Grub, Burpin' Burger, and other fun places they would hang out with together and Lincoln was becoming more and more close to Luke than ever before. Little did they know was that Luna, Lucy, Luan, Lana, and the other sisters were becoming more jealous between the relation between their brother and the Rogue Lion, and the chagrin was only getting worse over time.

Still, they didn't want to ruin Lincoln's happiness, so they just decided to not make a big deal out of this and be as happy for him as possible. As of now, Luna was restringing one of her guitars, the sixth string to be exact. "Ah, bogus. This string is gettin' old. Good thing I bought those strings with Linc before." thens he went in her string box to bring out a new, fresh, young sixth string for her ax. "There. Cheers mate!"

Luna began playing some more, and it was a much better sound than her old, yucky string sounded like, and far less rusty. While playing, she was still feeling empty on the inside since of her and the other sisters pestering him like a group of kittens wanting attention from their owner. She admitted to herself; Luna might have gone a little too far with that little move and the other sisters did to make him notice them all.

"Man, I feel so dumb right now." she said to herself. "I just wanted my baby bro to notice me."

The sister sighed and got out of bed. She was thinking on the inside: "Maybe, Lincoln is better off without me, and the rest of us. I mean, Luke is cool, and he is an awesome dude, like, the god of thunder and rock n roll type of guy."

Lucy stepped into the room, and she said: "Hey Luna." as usual, she made Luna jump in fright, making her fall to the floor.

"Jeez, I hate it when you do that!" Luna exclaimed, getting back in irritation.

"Sigh, look, Are you getting the same thoughts as I am?"

"You mean, thoughts about Lincoln liking Luke more than us? Yes." and then she was putting her guitar away. "What else is new with him and that Lion?"

Lucy wiped her nose with her right hand before saying: "He's been wanting to do stuff more with him than with us. Do you think we went a little too far in trying to get his attention last week?"

"Oh, let me think- yes we were going too far!"

"Take it easy, Luna, I was just asking is all."

Luna let out a small sigh, and she said: "Yeah, I know. I mean, so what if he didn't hang out with me and Sam before, and if he didn't come to your spiritual seance last Thursday."

"Yeah. It wasn't really the same without him at the seance last week. He would have loved it since he loves ghosts and paranormal activities."

"Heh. I wonder how Luke's been teaching him how to jam on the guitar. He's probably better than me." said Luna. "I would have taught him how to play on that guitar myself. But, I forgot he was left-handed. I mean, what the heck, man!?"

It sounded like Luna was getting a little pissed back there, but Lucy stopped her by saying: "Calm down, Luna. Just let go of all that tension." She was massaging her big sister on the shoulders to ease away her tension and frustration.

A Gothic girl like Lucy was one that gives good massages, unlike Lynn, who was trying to massage Lincoln's back in a rough way with her chops. "It was kinda Lynn's fault that we scared away Lincoln."

"Nah. We're all to blame for that, brah. Besides, I just wish that our bro would be tired of Luke, or That lion just decides he doesn't want to be his new bro anymore."

"We all do." Said Lori, coming into the room after noticing the conversation. "But, I doubt that it would literally happen anytime soon. Lincoln really loves the Rogue Lion, and the Rogue Lion loves our brother."

"To be fair," said Luna. "I think that Rogue Lion is a better bro fig than your love."

"No one can ever measure up to Bobby." Lori said defensively. "But, Luke literally as talent, good looks, that roar of his. Maybe his is the perfect big brother for Lincoln."

Nothing was said by any of the sisters after that, but Luna went downstairs and fetched herself a small bowl of chocolate pudding as a snack. Lynn was punching at one of her punching bags, and she was sweating like a meatloaf straight out of the oven.

The sports girl was pretending that the punching was Luke himself. "This is for stealing my bro!" She said after punching the bag in anger.

"Jeez, Lynn." Said Lola walking past the room. "I know you are mad at Luke, but That's not him."

Lynn scoffed before saying: "I know that. I'm not an idiot."

"Believe me, I wish I can beat that lion boy black and blue, but the last thing we want is for Lincoln to hate us for that."

"Right." Said Lynn, taking a sip of her water after those lines of punches. "I wonder what Lincoln's even doing with him anyway."

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't even _want_ to know." Lola replied as she was brushing her hair. She sighed before adding: "it wasn't the same without Lincoln attending as an audience in my pageant."

"Or when he didn't come to my roller derby match. I only got third place."

Lana heard the conversation between the two and couldn't help but join in. "Come on, Lincoln will be back soon." She said. "So what if he is probably a bad influence on our brother? Doesn't mean he can't be Lincoln's new brother."

"Uh, hello?" Said Lola. "We're Lincoln's real siblings, not Lion boy! And besides, another thing that made me a little puzzled was Lincoln saying women were crazy."

"Well, maybe you're the one who's crazy." Lana modestly said.

"Uh, excuse me? I am not crazy. I am always done. Right Lynn?" The sports girl looked sheepish and began whistling at the ceiling.

"Point is, Lincoln will do something with us. He should be hone any minute."

"Doubt it." Said Lola. "We did scare him away a little last week."

"Yeah. That was kinda our fault." Lana admitted.

The front door suddenly came open, and it was Lincoln, coming back from another guitar session with his big brother. He was happy as ever and went upstairs to put his jacket up on the rack. He relaxed on the bed, and pulled out his laptop for some video chatting with Clyde.

"Lincoln?" Said Leni.

"Hmm?"

"Lily was wondering if you could read her a story."

"Winky!" Said the baby sister in excitement.

"Not right now, Lily. I'm a little tired from that guitar practicing. Another time maybe." Liky put the book down and frowned.

"Poo poo." She muttered.

"Hey, Leni, can we talk to you for a minute?" Said Luan.

The second oldest sibling went with the comedic sister downstairs. "I'm starting to think Lincoln loves Luke more than he loves us."

"I think you're right." Said Leni.

"Agreed." said Lisa. "Lincoln has grown more attached to that greasy that he call himself: 'Mr Cool.' And he is hardly paying any attention to us anymore."

"Hmm." Lori was thinking in her head. "What if he's hiding a dark secret from Lincoln?"

"Doubt it." Said Luna. "He's not a criminal."

"Well, what if we can get Luke to hate Lincoln, and eventually forget about him? That way, he will love us again."

"He loves Luke, and he makes him happy." Said Luna in protest.

"Yes, but we're his real family, not Luke." Said Luan.

"True dat, but can't we just talk to him about this, dudes?"

"Well, maybe you're right, Luna." Said Lori. "I don't think I can literally take this anymore." And the other sisters made words of agreement with her.

"I guess we should tell him that... we're worried about him."


	39. Moment of Truth

Lincoln was punching and pounding on a punching bag with his fists. Luke was teaching his new little brother how to punch and fight properly if he was getting mugged or attacked by some bully or a bad person that wanted to hurt him. The Rogue Lion was watching and seeing how Lincoln was trying to use all his strength.

"Nice." Said Luke. "You are punching that bag real good and hard, but try not to overdue it to the point where you accidentally sprang your fingers okay, Lincoln?"

"Okay. But, how would you do it?" The Rogue Lion smiled and cracked both his knuckles. He told Lincoln to take a step back or two, and clenched his fists together before punching on the bag like crazy. He was obviously stronger than Lincoln, and the boy looked surprised seeing how much of a scrapper he was on that practice punching bag.

He began to remember the time when Luke saved him and Clyde from Chandler and his goons, and how much of a scrapper he was against the three boys. "Hope you're watching me, Lincoln. This is important on how you properly strike at someone that is trying to punch or kick you."

"Don't worry," said Lincoln. "I'm watching and learning."

"Good. You should always know how to defend yourself." Then Luke continued punching on the bag, and he looked absolutely fierce and scrappy against it. After he was done, he gave it one last powerful punch with his left arm.

Panting and feeling a little out of breath, Luke took a break and pulled out his bottle of water for a drink.

"Let's see you try and beat the heck out of Lynn if you get in a fight with her, or Lola even." Lincoln said. "I bet you can take them both on no problem at all."

"Heh. They're just kids, Linc." The Rogue Lion boasted. "How tough can they even be?"

"You'd be surprised. They can be pretty tough if needed. I've seen Lynn wrestle those bad kids: Hank and Hawk down, one against two heavyweight kids."

"Those ones that I scared away from trying to hurt you and Clyde again?"

"Yeah. You should have seen the looks on their faces when you roared at them, it was like... um... it was like..."

"Like a pair of deer caught in the headlights?"

"Yeah, That's it." then Lincoln looked at the two dogs sitting on the couch together as best friends, and couldn't help but sit next to them. The Pyrenese and Rottweiler were more than happy to have Lincoln give them company by sitting in between them both. He was feeling a little tired from doing all those punches on the punching bag himself

It was a good workout for him, and he was slowly starting to feel the burn in his arms. He thought that perhaps one of these days and keep this up with practice, he would be stronger than any of his classmates combined, and might even impressed the ladies with his dream muscles.

One of them was the new girl: Stella, for he thought that she was very beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he has ever met in his entire life. Sure, she may not return affection to him, but that was okay, he can live with the fact he and Stella will be friends.

Not only that, but he was done with more practice on the guitar with his big brother in yet another lesson with him. Lincoln was starting to dream about how he would get the girls for his incredible guitar skills in his fantasy.

"I know you can't always fight my battles for me, but I thank you for helping me out with how to fight."

"No problem, dude. What are big brothers for?" Then he gave him a pat on the back. "And, just in case, you might need these." He was looking in one of his drawers until he found a pair of brass knuckles in twenty-four karat gold color, but looking a little rusty. "I want you to have this."

"Brass knuckles?" Lincoln.

"Yep. I used to have these babies help me in case I got mugged or if it was a very bad fight or someone trying to hurt me." Then the Rogue Lion gave Lincoln the brass knuckles as another gift from him.

Lincoln was flattered by this, first a jacket, and now this. What more could he ask for? "But wait," he said with a thought. "What If i get in trouble with my parents because if my having brass knuckles?"

"Don't worry. You only use it if necessary. You'll never know if Chandler, or those two bullies will try and hurt you again. And, try not to kill them with this. The last thing I want is for you to go to jail for life."

"Right." Lincoln agreed, slowly taking the knuckles and placing it in his jacket pocket. "But, I should hide it from Lynn. You can trust her with these things, nor Lola."

Luke chuckled before saying: "nice point. You said that Lola has a nasty temper, right?"

"Yeah. She is terrifying when she's angry." He felt a shiver down his spine just thinking of how evil Lkla can be if angered or provoked like someone stepping on a rattlesnake by accident before getting bitten by their fangs. "She's the last thing you would want to cross."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Me and my boys are stronger than her, or Lynn."

"I have seen her beat up three police officers badly with a taser dart in her neck."

"What?" The Rogue Lion couldn't help but laugh. "Lincoln, You are one hell of a card, I'll give you that." And he slapped his right knee.

"Actually... she has actually done that."

"Oh. Wow, that's crazy."

"I know! How does a six year old girl like Lola even take down three cops to the ground while being shocked?" Lincoln agreed. "Ah, who am I kidding? I think you can take her on. She may be a biter, but she won't win against you."

Luke took a sip of his bisaap tea, and said: "I have way better experience of fighting or combat than her. Believe me, I have gotten in a few fights before, but, I always triumph over those matches."

"I believe you, Luke." Said Lincoln.

The Rogue Lion opened Limey's cage, and the parakeet perched all the way up to Luke's right shoulder. "Let me tell you, Linc: you are a great and amazing kid. You're kind, you're smart, and cool.

"Ah, Thanks Luke." Said Lincoln flushing slightly.

"You know how to get around things, and a fun guy to hang out with. Let me tell you something else: you are so damn lucky to have a family of sisters that always support you if needed. Clyde is lucky to have you as his best friend, too."

"Yeah, I don't know what Clyde would be without me." Lincoln agreed with him. "Me and Clyde are true best friends that are always there for each other."

After another sip of his tea, Luke got up and gave Limey a piece of melon to eat from the fridge. The little parakeet was happy to be fed a piece of honeydew, for that was one of his favorite foods.

"Look, I know I might have said this before millions of times, but, if you ever need to get away from your sisters, or if they drive you insane, never hesitate to come by here and I will make sure you are happy and stress-free." He gave Lincoln another pat on the back.

all of a sudden, Lincoln was getting a call from Lynn, and answered it. "Lincoln, can you come back to the house please?"

"I didn't clog the toilet again. I promise." Lincoln Said

"Nah Nah Nah. Nothing to do with that." Said Lynn. "We just wanna talk to ya."

Lincoln had a suspicious look on his face, and asked: "How do I know that this is not s trick to be ensnared by one of your Dutch oven pranks?"

"Come on, why do you always think it is that when I call you for something I want?"

Raising an eyebrow in annoyance, he said: "because you live to give me those over and over again."

"True. I do love doing Dutch ovens with ya. It's so much fun."

"Give the phone, stupid!" Said Luna on the other line. She snatched it away from the sports sister and she was the one talking to Lincoln now. "Sorry dude, Lynn's being a Major bonehead again, anyway, we just wanna talk to you. Can we chat with ya, girls to boy?"

"Oh. Okay. Is it important?"

"It's literally very important, Linc." Lori answered.

"Okay. I'll come back home." Then he hung up his cellphone, and looked at the Rogue Lion with a bummed look on his face. "Sorry Luke, but my sisters need me back home for a chat."

"No problem, little brother. Just remember what I said about coming to me if you are feeling down in the dumps."

"No problem, Luke." then Lincoln said bye to the doggies and the African Ringneck before setting out the front door back home. On the way back, Clyde stopped him for it looked like he wanted to have a talk with him.

"Hey buddy." said Clyde. "I got a new game for Y-box!"

"It's not Agony is it?" Lincoln asked uncomfortably. "Because that game gave me nightmares."

"No. My dads would die of a heart attack if they found me playing a game like that. Besides, I'm not really fund of those kind of games."

"I thought you liked those kind of stuff?" Lincoln asked. "You watch 'Arrggh!' with me all the time."

"yeah, because in 'Arrggh!' doesn't have any bloody guts, or rivers of blood flowing, or insane patients in a mental hospital that want to rip your head off with your spine dangling from the neck with blood pouring out of it."

Lincoln chuckled. "That's true." he remarked. "So what is this game?" His best friend showed him the cover, and Lincoln gasped to see what the title of it was. "No way! Awesome Slap Sisters Ultimate! I love those games!"

"Me too, me too! We can play it at your house."

"Awesome!" As the boys continued walking down the sidewalk to Lincoln's house, the boy was a little bummed out that he needed to return from Luke's amazing house once again. Still, his sisters wanted to have a chat with him, and he might as well hear what they all had to say to him, or what they wanted to talk to him about.

Opening the front door, he saw all the sisters sitting on the couch. "L-L- Lori?" Clyde saw the eldest sister, and immediately fainted and passed out from a major nosebleed.

"Oh boy." Lincoln muttered in annoyance.

"Just place him on the chair." said Lucy. Then the sisters gave him a hand in laying Clyde on the chair, and rested.

Lincoln sighed, and he said: "Let me put up my jacket and we'll talk." After he went up to his room to hang up his new jacket, he went back downstairs. "Okay guys, what's so important?" he sat on the sofa, lounging. Lincoln was trying to look cool and with swag, for he saw the Rogue Lion lounge on his own couch a few times. His sisters stood in front of him and began to ready themselves for the talk.

"Bro, we have to talk to ya about you and the Rogue Lion." Luna began. "He's a cool guy and all, we know, but we're... worried about you."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning," said Lana, "that we think he is a bad influence on you."

Not helping but having a confused look on his face, Lincoln asked: "what makes you all think he's a bad influence on me?"

"Well, it was the gun thing, and you wanted to go out and do more stuff with him than with us." Luna continued. "The interaction with the lions, and some of the other animals makes us worried sick."

"Yeah, even with the more friendly ones like the giraffes." said Lola. "And, you turned me down when I invited you over to a beauty pageant."

"Oh, that. I had a day planned with Luke. We were going go-karting together." Lincoln said. "besides, It's not that I didn't want to come to the beauty pageant-"

"Come on, Lincoln." said Lola rudely. "I know you flaked on me just so you can be with Mr. Cool."

"Hey hey hey, calm down, Lola." said Luan. "The gun thing had us worried sick."

"It was just a handgun." Lincoln replied defensively. "It wasn't like I shot a bazooka or a machine gun. Besides, I wasn't trying to use a gun to kill people. He was just showing me how to use it."

Lori sighed and said: "We know, Lincoln, but any gun can be dangerous."

"But I didn't. Besides, look at how I am doing. Still breathing, right."

"But what if you could have got your thumbs blown off?" Said Lucy. "That could happen to you with a gun."

Letting out a sigh the white-haired boy said: "Look, I appreciate you looking out for me, you guys, but i'm just fine." Then he sat up on the cushion. "Besides, he looks after me, and he is there for me."

"It's not just Lola." Lucy explained. "You didn't want to come to my seance with me and Haiku the other day because you wanted to hang out with Luke."

"That was because he was teaching me how to play guitar. So what are you guys trying to say about this?"

"Our point is:" Said Luna. "We want you to know who your real siblings are. We know he makes you happy, and he is really cool, but we're you're real siblings."

"Well, you guys don't understand." Said Lincoln. "I'm not saying I never appreciate the things you did for me, but Luke's a guy, and i'm a boy. We boys need boy time once in a While. I mean, I love you guys, but I just need some to be a boy once in a while. I need a break from manicures, mud treatment, lipstick, makeup, and all those things girls do."

"Oh come on. I'm not into lipstick or frilly dresses."

"Hey! Frilly dresses, Lana?" Said Lola in offense. "There are more to dresses than just looking beautiful. It identifies a girls very soul."

"Lincoln, we know you boys need boy time." Said Leni. "But, we think Luke is a... what's the right word to say it?"

"What Leni means to say is," said Lisa, "is that we think the Rogue Lion might be a tremendously horrible influence on you."

"A bad influence on me?" Said Lincoln. He paused and then began guffawing on the sofa with tears streaming down his face as he was laughing. "Luke a bad influence? What have you ladies been eating? Airhead cereal?"

"Airhead?" Said Lori. "Rude."

"Come on. How can Luke be a bad influence? His dad owns a zoo/sanctuary for animals, and he is a very nice guy."

"Lincoln," Said Luna. "We just don't think he's the kind of dude you should hang out with. Or his buddies."

After stopping his laughing, Lincoln realized that they were serious about this, and immediately frowned. "Come on, guys. Can't a guy like me be a boy? Luke is not a bad influence."

"It's not only that." Said Lynn. "We're worried that you don't love Us anymore since you've been hanging out with him lately."

"Oh, you guys." Lincoln shrugged. "Just because I'm hanging out with him more. It doesn't mean I have completely forgotten all about you like ink in a journal page. It's just that, I have always wanted a brother in my life."

"You told us that already." Said Luna. "But what about Clyde? Isn't the Clydesdale the closest thing as a bro to you, dude?"

"Yeah. Clyde is like a brother to me, but he's... an awkward type of guy."

"Fair enough." Said Lori. "He literally has a mad crush on me after all. But the point is, we're worried about you."

"What's not to like about Luke?" Said Lincoln. "He's a nice guy. He's good, he's down-to-earth, talented, cool, strong, awesome, like a child prodigy."

"I resent that." Said Lisa with a raised left eyebrow.

"I mean like in music and animals in all."

"No one besides Einstein or Stephen Hawking can match me IQ, but also, they are both dead now, so that makes me the mist intelligent human being alive today."

"Look, I told you I need guy time. Is this why you were trying to beg for attention for me, bu acting like a bunch of meowing cats until I pet your heads?"

"No!" The sisters said defensively. They all sighed in defeat and added: "yes."

"I can't believe you guys." Said Lincoln. "I can't have an older brother? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No!" Said Lynn. "We never said you could have a brother in your life."

Luna then said: "we're saying that Luke and his friends are not the kind of people to hang out with."

"You can get hurt with those guys."

"No! Luke is a very nice guy, and so are his friends. He's my godbrother. You know what? Luke's right. You women are crazy!"

All the sisters gave a confused look on their faces. "What's that supposed to mean?" Said Luna

"I mean, you girls are all crazy, you and your lipstick, always having your lovers wear what you want instead of what they want, your obsession with lipstick, always going to the mall and," in a stereotypical teenage girl voice, he mocked: "Like, I need a new dress, this one has a mustard stain on it, look at this glitter gloss I just bought with my dad's credit card!"

The sisters looked flabbergasted at what their own brother was doing in front of their faces.

"Mommy, daddy, I want a new cellphone, so give me some money." Lincoln mocked some more.

"Excuse me?!" Lola said in great offense.

"You heard me. You guys can't just dictate who I want to hang out with or who i can't! You are not my parents!"

"We never said you couldn't make a brother, Lincoln!" Said Luna. "We just don't want you to go out with a guy who's a bad influence!"

"And where do you get the gall to even say that about women?!" Said Leni. "We are not always hooked on lipstick!"

"And we literally do not talk like that!" Lori added.

"I think you guys are just jealous of Luke! You're all jealous of how we're hanging out together!"

"Jealous? Jealous?!" Said Luan. "Why would we even be jealous of Mr. Cool for him wanting to spend time with you?"

"Because you are selfish!"

"We're only thinking of you!" Lynn exclaimed

"No! You are only thinking of yourselves." Said Lincoln. "Just tell me the truth, you guys. Are you all jealous of me being with Luke instead of you guys? Just because I prefer to go hang out with him?"

It was just then the parents came in, hearing the commotion. "Hey, hey, hey!" Said Lynn Sr. "What is going on in here?"

"My sisters are crazy is What's going on, dad." Said Lincoln.

"Well he is making fun of women!" Said Leni

Bickering was heard between both sides, then Rita had to intervene by shouting: "alright, that is enough!" Just like that, Lincoln and his sisters stopped their fighting in an instant. "Now. From the thr beginning, what is going on here?"

"My sisters don't want me to hang out with Luke anymore because they're jealous of him."

"No, because he might be a bad influence!" said Lori.

"He us not a bad influence!" Lincoln shouted again. "My god, be is a great big brother!"

"Hold it. Hold it!" Said Lynn Sr. "What do you mean, Lincoln?"

"They were pestering me like cats last week so I wouldn't have to be with Luke, but I told them I haven't forgotten about them just because I hang out with a boy."

"Calm down, Lincoln." Said Rita. "I'm sure they had a reason to look after you."

"They're meddling, mom!" Said Lincoln. "They always meddle in my life whenever they see fit."

"That's not true!" Said Luna.

"And you said you were making fun of them?" Asked Lynn sr

"Yeah, he was making fun of how girls do things, and how they would talk!" Said Lana

"Poo poo!" Said Lily.

"Lincoln!" Rota scolded. "Why would you do something like that?"

"They forced me! And it's true, women are crazy sometimes!"

"Well I'm a woman," his mother pointed out to him. "And you don't see me as crazy, do you?"

Lincoln was loss for words, and he said: "no. I don't see you crazy, mom. But Luke is not a bad influence on me. You know how much of a great guy he is."

"A great guy wouldn't tell you lies about girls." Said Lucy.

"This my life." Said Lincoln. "Luke is always there for me if needed, and... I just can't be around you right now!"

"Lincoln" Luna tried to stop him, but he swayed her arm away. "Okay. I admit: i'm jealous."

Every one of the sisters followed after Luna. "Yeah, we're sorry if we pestered younthe other day."

"But we still think Luke is not the kind of guy you should be with." Said Leni.

"You guys know nothing about me at all!" Then he went upstairs to his room, and a loud slam was heard.

Every one of the sisters felt guilty about this. "Girls," said Lynm Sr. "Are you okay?"

"No." Luna admitted. "We're not all good."

"We just wanted to help him." Said Luan.

"Look, I know you feel left out," Rita explained. "but Lincoln needs... boy time like he mentioned before. I know it doesn't sound very nice, but that's the way it works."

Thinking in their heads, they thought that maybe they were wrong about this. "And what Luke says to Lincoln is just a guy thing. I hear you complaining about boys sometimes."

"Point well taken." Said Lisa in defeat.

"Besides," Lynn Sr began to explain. "we think Luke is a very decent guy. Yes, he may have taught Lincoln how to use a gun before, but Pop Pop had a glock before he moved to a retirement home. As long as Luke doesn't teach Lincoln how to use a gun again, then we're fine with him hanging out with your one and only brother."

"You're right. What have we done." Said Luna.

"Poo poo." Lily agreed sadly.

Clyde suddenly awoken and looked around. "What did I miss?"

"Just an arguement between us and our brother." Said Lola. "We really messed up."

"We'll tell you, but Lincoln just needs some time alone." Said Rita


	40. Question of Real Family

He could hardly believe what he thought just happened downstairs. Lincoln's sisters jealous of him and Luke's newfound big brother/little brother relationship? "Urgh! The nerve!" he exclaimed to himself in frustration. "What? Do my sisters not want me to have a big brother in my life? Someone as cool as Luke? Those jealous little demons!" He wanted to kick the wall, but he decided not to, since he didn't want his sisters to come barging in his room., or cause some bugs to come inside from the hole. He heard a knock on the door, and he shouted: "Go away you jealous wenches!"

"It's me, buddy!"

Recognizing that voice, it was Clyde, and Lincoln promptly opened the door. "Sorry Clyde, I thought you were my evil sisters." he said. "Come one in." then he sat on his bed again.

"Lincoln," said Clyde. "You're sisters are worried about you."

"Worried? They're jealous of me. I know they are.

Clyde couldn't help but put a comforting hand on his friend's left shoulder. "Come on, buddy, they admit they were jealous of you in the first place. Can we at least just talk this over?"

"It's not just that, they think Luke's a bad influence on me! But, that's just an excuse they all cooked up to keep me and Luke apart. What? They don't want me to be happy? They don't want me to be a guy and have fun like boys would do?"

"Calm down, Lincoln."

"I can't." he panted. "I cannot believe my sisters would try and stoop so low! I mean, come on! Luke is not a bad influence on me at all!"

Poor Clyde didn't know what to say, or calm his own best friend down. He has seen Lincoln frustrated or angry before, but not like this. By the looks of him, Lincoln looked absolutely distressed by all of this. "Should I call Dr. Lopez for help?"

"No, no, no." Lincoln sighed. "I don't need any help from her. I'm not going crazy or anything." he crossed his arms in mild frustration.

"Lincoln?" said another voice. It sounded like his father. "Can we come in, sport?"

"Yeah dad. Come on in. Wait, are my sisters with you?"

"No. They're still downstairs, honey." said Rita. Lincoln's bedroom door opened, revealing both parents looking concerned. "Lincoln, we're worried about you."

"Mom, dad, you don't think Luke is a bad influence on me, do you? He's a very good guy." said Lincoln. "What if my sisters are just saying that to keep ne away from him?"

Lynn Sr cleared his throat, and replied: "No, we don't think he's a bad influence on you, sport. Look, you're sisters admit they were jealous of him."

"A-ha! I knew it!" He was just about ready to go downstairs and give all his sisters a talking to about snooping and keeping him away from his happiness. "Boy, am I gonna give them a piece of my mind!" he gritted his teeth in rage, fire burning in his eyes.

Lynn Sr stopped him by grabbing his right arm with his own left one. "Lincoln, please," he begged. "Just try and calm down."

"I'm too mad to be calm! Can my sisters let me hang out with a very cool guy like him?"

"They were just looking out for you, sweetie." Rita said. "All they were trying to do is help you."

"No, they were only thinking of themselves! They are always so selfish in trying to make my life as miserable as possible."

The parents and Clyde were really worried about Lincoln now. "Come on, buddy." said Clyde. "I'm sure they weren't trying to make you miserable."

"Yes they do. Guys, do you know how much Luke makes me happy? He's the best guy in the whole world, the greatest big brother a kid could ever ask for, or at least a brother figure anyone can ask for."

Rita sighed, and she said: "I know, he is a good guy who loves animals, but come on, think about your sisters."

"Look," said Lynn Sr. "Your sisters just want what's best for you."

"But, Luke makes me so happy. Look, I didn't mean to hurt them by not going to their events but... you guys wouldn't understand." Lincoln let out another sigh. "A big brother/little brother relationship is complicated, even though he's my godbrother. My sisters would never understand how special he is to me."

"I know he makes you so happy, and he's a very cool guy." Clyde agreed with him. "But you still... only recently known eachother."

Lincoln then replied: "I know, I know. But still, I wished on a star to have a big brother in my life, that's all. My sisters... they can just drive me crazy sometimes. They tease me at times, they blame me for some stuff I didn't even do, and Luke never teased me at all. He actually treats me like... an actual sibling. I know it's been months since we met, but he's still a special guy to me."

Both Parents and Clyde were silent for a moment, and the best friend said: "What about me? I've always been like a brother to you, and we've been friends since kindergarten." and a sad look appeared on his face. "What does that make me?"

Realizing that Clyde might be hurt about what he meant, Lincoln said: "No, no, no, you're still like a brother to me. I would never forget about you. You'll always be a close brother to me."

Smiling in gratitude, and feeling touched, he said: "well, as long as you include me in your activities with Luke, I'm okay with it."

"No problem."

"Don't be mad at your sisters, sport?"

"Why not, dad?"

"Because they love you." Rita replied

"Well, I'm tired of their meddling." Lincoln said. "And, do you guys know how much they can drive me crazy?"

Rita sighed. "Look, I know how much they can frustrate you, but come on, you shouldn't be mad at them for it."

"I can if they pick on me dozens of times."

"I had a big brother that was like that." Said Lynn Sr. "You're uncle Glenn was always better than me, and I was always in his shadow while he was being my parents' golden child." A touch of anger and bitterness was rising in hin, but he caught himself.

"What you're father's trying to say is: they just wanted go help you." Rita explained.

Lincoln was silent for a moment, but then, he ultimately said: "look, I know what you guys mean, but, I still need my boy time with Clyde and Luke. I need to do these things like bowling and all that, all those Male stuff."

"We get what you mean," said Lynn Sr. "But you shouldn't be mad at your sisters forever."

"But what if they try and keep me and Luke separate again?"

"We'll talk to them."

"Yeah, we'll give them a talking to about this jealousy."

"Good luck with that." Lincoln doubted. "But I doubt you will get anywhere with that."

"We're their parents, champ. They have to listen to us. Can you at least just trust us with this?"

"Yeah. I can trust you guys."

"Well, I would really hate to be in the middle of a family conflict, so, I think I'm just gonna go home." Then Clyde hopped off the bed.

"I think that's best, Clyde." Said Rita. As soon as the best friend went downstairs back home, Lincoln was alone with his parents.

"Can't my sisters trust me with this?"

"We'll talk to them, we promise Lynn Sr reassured him.

Poor Lincoln had a troubled look on his face, and Rota placed a right hand on his left shoulder. "Lincoln, are you okay?"

"Just fine, i... I'm just thinking who are my real siblings."

"Oh don't say that." The mother begged him. "You shouldn't be thinking about that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Do you need some time by yourself for a while?"

"You know what? I think that would be good."

Then the parents left the room to go and talk with the sisters. Lincoln was certainly feeling troubled by this.


	41. Direct Confrontation

Lincoln was still sitting in his room, still feeling conflicted about all of this. Meanwhile, the parents gathered all the sisters, and they were in front of all ten girls, who was sitting on the sofa. "Alright, now that we both have you all here." said Lynn Sr. "We need to talk about you and your only brother." All the girls felt a little scared and uncomfortable about this, worried that they would all get grounded for these accusations. "Girls, we just had a talk with Lincoln and he said that you were indeed, jealous of him and Luke's relation."

"It's not our fault!" said Lori. "He's literally stealing Lincoln away from us."

"Lori!" Rita barked. "Please, let your father continuing talking." then she looked at her husband. "Go on, honey."

"Thank you, sweetheart." then he cleared his throat and continued by saying: "We understand how you feel, you're feeling left out, but Lincoln is a boy, and the only brother of this gang of siblings, which is all of you. You're all girls, and you know how girls need girl time?"

All of them then replied: "Yes."

"And you know how boys need their boy time, right?" Rita added

"Right." the sisters didn't really sound very convinced.

"So, there you have it. Lincoln needs boy time like any other." said Lynn Sr. "You know how he plays video games, likes comic books about superheroes, and guns and all that? It's because he is a boy. I know, because I am a man, and a man has to have his priorities. I was once a boy years ago like Lincoln, and you don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Sighing, the sisters said: "No." in unison. "But come on, Luke looks like one of them Greasers like John Travolta." Luna pointed.

"Oh listen to yourself." said Rita. "Now you're judging people without getting to know them more?"

"No." said Lynn. "Granted, he is cool and all, but what if he makes Lincoln get a tattoo?"

"Or kill someone in a dark alley?" Lucy added.

"Alright, that's it." said Rita. "You guys are thinking crazy thoughts about all of this. Granted, maybe Luke said a few things sexist about you, but nobody's perfect. We're all human."

"And this from the woman who wanted time to herself by going on a crime spree to avoid us?" said Lola sarcastically.

"Don't give me that sarcastic tone, young lady!" Rita snapped. "Nobody asked you, and I apologized for that. Let's not change the subject now. Like I said, no one's perfect, and we all make mistakes, especially you, Lisa."

"What she also means is that: You girls should't feel jealous about Lincoln being with Luke over you sometimes, like me and your mother say: boys need boy time, and it is Lincoln's choice. You cannot just go and jump to conclusions and say Luke is a bad influence on your one and only brother, and you shouldn't feel jealous of him, he knows you are his true siblings."

The sisters were thinking about this a little more, and Luan said: "Well, I'm sure he used to think that, but now he's spending all these fun things with Luke."

"Come on," Rita argued. "He got us all tickets and discounts in the Inside Africa park where his dad works, so we can all be in there, not just Lincoln. Lynn, don't you remember how much fun you had on the zip-line when we visited there?"

"Yeah, I remember. I was the queen of the world on that thing. But, that was just one thing. What if we're losing Lincoln because of the Rogue Lion?"

"You guys are really being ridiculous." said Lynn Sr. "Can you not see how much he means to Lincoln? He has not forgotten about you, believe us."

"But what if-"

"Enough." said Rita firmly. "You guys are being silly and ridiculous, and I don't mean like Luan type of silly and ridiculous. Now, please don't be jealous of Luke, you all know you can't always get what you want, right?"

"And there's always another day if you all have something special planned and you want him to come to those events." Lynn Sr added.

Now the sisters were thinking harder in themselves, and were silent, not knowing what to say about all of this now. "Look, Lincoln means a lot to us, rents." Said Luna. "We just want him to be safe as the cool breeze of wind."

"And we know you care about him, but Lincoln is not a baby anymore."

"We never said he still was, mom." Said Lori.

"I know, but this is Lincoln's life."

"But what about him making fun of women like that?" Asked Leni. "I don't spend all my money on lipstick."

"That's kinda what you mostly spend it on, Leni." Lori pointed out to her.

"And where he makes fun of dresses and the time he said how much of a nightmare it would be if there were twenty or more than just ten sisters in his life like a pig would have babies?" Asked Lana.

"Well he never gold us that before." Said Lynn Sr.

"He's been feeding Lincoln all this crap about us women. He's turning Lincoln against us." Said Lana.

"Oh come on." Said Rita. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Can we please just stop this?" Said Lynn Sr. "Lincoln still loves you all. He always will love you all."

"Okay. I guess you're right." Said Lucy. "Maybe we have been a little too paranoid about all this. And Luke is a gentle giant."

"And we only knew him for a little while." Lola added. "Maybe we're hearing only the bad things about boy stuff."

"Even though he did let Lincoln use a gun before." Said Lisa. "Apparently, many male Homo sapiens like those kind of things, including Lincoln."

"See? There you go." Rita had a smile of hope on her face. "And he makes very good brownies."

"True dat." Said Lynn. "I really love those m&m's in those brownies." Then she and the other sisters looked upstairs at the direction where Lincoln's room was.

"Man, he must really hate us." Said Luna

"No he doesn't." Said Lynn Sr. "That is absolutely untrue, Luna. You girls like your own things, and boys like their own things."

"We know." Said Lana.

"Everyone has their own interests and liking to things. You, Luna, like your rock and metal music, Lynn, your balls, bats, sports stuff, Lana and your love of dirt and ma y things gross, and Lola, you have a love of looking beautiful and makeup."

"I do, mom." Said Lola.

"poo poo." Said Lily.

"Now, can you try and make up with Lincoln?" Said Lynn Sr. "And trust him with him and Luke being together?"

"Yes." Said Lucy. "We'll trust them."

"And don't forget about what we said about different locations when you all go out on outings as siblings." Rita added.

"Yeah mom. We literally promise you that." Said Lori.

The parents smiled at their daughters. "Good." said Rita. "Always remember that Lincoln still loves you all, he's just trying something new in his life."

"Gotcha." said Luna. "He does make our bro happy." Then she got off the couch. "Maybe we should talk to Luke about this,"

"That would be best." Said Lisa.

"I don't know, you guys might try and tell him off, or what if you try and tell him to stay away from Lincoln?" Asked Rita.

"No, no, no, we wouldn't dream of doing that." Said Lori. The other sisters. Died their head a no to her.

"I don't buy any of that crud." Said a voice. It was Lincoln, looking a little stern at his sisters. "I'm sure you ladies are trying to come up with an excuse to keep me away from Luke."

"No!" Luna said. "It's nothing like that, dude."

"You know what, if you guys are jealous, you can just say it to my face instead of coming up with these excuses."

"We hear ya." Said Lynn. "And we're sorry."

Lori let out a sigh, and she confessed first by saying: "We admit it, Lincoln. We were literally jealous of you and Luke being together."

"A-ha!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I was right! I knew it!"

"Okay, okay, Lincoln." Said Rita. "There's no call for that, honey."

"Yeah, Sherlock." Lucy added. "Look, we're so sorry if we were jealous of Luke. We know how much he means to you."

Luna was the next one to speak by saying: "Yeah dude. He is a really cool guy with all those awesome talents. I mean, what's not to like about that cool cat, you know? And yeah, we were jealous before, but because you are our only bro, and you mean so much to us."

Lincoln was rather touched to hear that. "Look, I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but it's really fun hanging out with a guy. Especially since Bobby moved away, Luke is one a I can call my big brother."

We understand, Linky." Leni replied. "He makes you so happy, and we can understand that."

"Yeah, we just wanted to help you out." Luan added. "We were just worried about you, that's all."

"I know." Lincoln sighed. "But you don't have to worry About me too much like Ronnie Anne and her family in the big city."

"Come on, we're not overprotective like they are." Said Lana. "Between you and us: they're a little crazy."

"Guilty as charged." Lincoln agreed. "But the point is, Luke and his friends are really cool and the perfect type of guys to hang out with, that's all. And I am a boy who needs boy time like I have mentioned before."

"Many, many times." Lola blurted out.

"I mean, I want you guys to understand, sometimes... I feel like a misfit in the family because I am the only brother in this group of kids, and I need to enjoy these things like video games, leather jackets, all those boy stuff."

"Oh Lincoln." Said Luna. "We never said you were a misfit."

"Yeah, you're our only brother after all, and we love you." Said Lucy.

Lincoln was more touched, and he said: "I love you guys too."

"So, are we cool?" Asked Luna

"We're cool." Lincoln replied with a smile. Then they all hugged him to show their love for him.

Lynn Sr And Rita smiled seeing this touching moment. "Oh, that's what we both like to see." Said the mother. "I'm glad you guys all made up."

"Can you guys promise me one thing?" Said Lincoln

"Sure, Anything." Said Lynn.

Clearing his throat, Lincoln Said: "Can you all please not be so jealous anymore? I haven't forgotten about you guys and all the fun things we do. I promise."

"And we promise not to be jealous of Luke hanging out with you anymore." said Lynn.

"Winky." said Lily. She wanted to give Lincoln a kiss on the forehead to show how much she loved him. Lincoln smiled at her and held his baby sister, then she kissed him.

"Now, what do you all say we order a pizza?" said Lynn Sr

Every one of the kids were excited to hear the "P" word from his mouth, for they loved pizza. Lynn Sr promptly picked up the phone and phoned the number for Big Toga's pizza and he ordered three boxes of pepperoni pizza. It took about ten minutes to arrive, and everyone began eating the slices of pizza. Everyone was having a good time, no, a blast eating all this pizza, and it tasted so delicious.

Honestly for all of them, they wished that they had ordered more, they could never get enough of Big Toga's Pizza.


	42. An Apology

Another day has passed, and Lincoln was doing another guitar session with Luke, and he was still struggling, like most beginners, but he was slowly getting better as well. Lekan, Cheng, Grizzly, Brad, and Chris were there as well to hear him play on the guitar and see how he is doing.

The dogs were sitting together while they were listening to Lincoln play on his ax, and Limey the parakeet couldn't help but hum and chirp to the rhythm and sound the boy was playing in with the chords and hammer-ons. Luke was feeling a little proud and impressed at his new little brother for slowly progressing at guitar playing.

When Lincoln was done, The Rogue lion applauded him, then his boys followed after. "You are getting better and better, little man." he commended him. "Of course... you're still a long way behind if you are good as Slash, Dimebag Darrell, Kerry King, or Kirk Hammett."

"Still, you did good. You improved the last time you were practicing." Cheng added.

"Why better than I would play a guitar." Said Grizzly.

Lincoln flushed slightly. "Yeah. I'm still not that great, and like I said before: I'm not Luna, someone like her is born lucky."

The Rogue Lion chuckled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. As long as you practice with me, or any time you want to practice it, I know you will be as good as them or me someday. Now, try and do more hammer-ons for me, and do exactly what I do." More practicing and the sound of hammer-ons and chord playing continued for a long fifteen minutes, and Lincoln's fingers were starting to ache a little.

"Your fingers OK, Lincoln?"

"Ah! Just fine. I'm... just not use to playing a guitar like this as Luna would be."

"Don't worry, you'll get their. Just don't press your fingers hard enough to make them blister or cut yourself."

Lincoln made a small laugh before saying: "I won't. Luna never gets blisters when she plays on that guitar."

"Oh Lincoln, you don't have to be Luna, you can only be you. What you are is just fine."

It made Lincoln happy to tell Luke that, and it made him remember the time when his sisters reminded him to just be himself when he was trying to woo over Stella, or at least, make friends with her.

"Oui, Lincoln. You're a wonderful boy with a good heart and always knows how to solve a problem." Said Lekan. "What would we all be without you, little man?"

"Aw, you guys." Lincoln remarked. "You're kinda embarrassing me."

"Come on, Lincoln, you know you love us." Chris said teasingly.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and the Rogue Lion went to answer it. Of course, the dogs were barking hearing the chime, like most dogs would react to a doorbell. "I'll get it." Luke said before getting up and answering the door.

After he swung the door open, it revealed to be all of Lincoln's sisters, looking a little nervous for some reason. "Hey, Luke." Said Lynn.

"Hi girls, what brings you here?"

Just then, the dogs were basking at the sisters, sounding a little cautious, but their tails were still wagging, for it sounded like they were happy to see the girls. "Doggies!" Lily exclaimed happily, clapping her hands as she was being held by Luna.

"Hey hey hey, slow down there, boys." Luke pulled Shadow and Whopper back farther on his house. "Sorry. They are just excited to see visitors."

"Nah, it's all good dude." Said Luna. "We just wanna talk to you."

"Sure. Come on in, make yourselves at home, girls." Then the Rogue Lion stepped aside for the sisters to enter. They all noticed the other members of the Pride with Lincoln.

"Hey girls." Said Brad. "What's happenin', man?"

"Not much." Said Lucy. "We want to talk to your friend/leader of this cool gang."

"About What?" Asked Lekan

"Yes, is something wrong?" Cheng added.

"Well... actually, yes." Said Luan. "We were... jealous about you and Lincoln spending time together, Luke. It almost made us feel like bird wheels to him."

"What?" Said Luke in disbelief. He and his best friends couldn't help but guffaw at what the comedic Loud sister just said.

"Oh Luan, you really are a card." Said Brad. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard of." Then he wiped a tear from his right eye. "The Rogue Lion stealing Lincoln from you."

"Sure, it sounds stupid," Said Lola. "But, it's true."

and the others realized that she and the other sisters were serious about this. "What gave you all a crazy, certifiable idea like that?" Asked the Rogue Lion with a confused look.

"Well, we wanted Lincoln to come over to our events, but he decided to come spend time with you other than do things with us." Said Lori. "We were literally jealous of that."

"And, we were just worried about him." Leni added. "And, we were worried that you were a bad influence on him."

"A bad influence?" Said Luke. "That's crazy." He smirked while rolling his eyes and nodding his head. "In What universe would I be a bad influence on Lincoln?"

the sisters all looked ashamed and uncomfortable. "We don't know." Said Lana. "Just called it a hunch or a feeling. And the fact you were making fun of women a few times."

"Ohh, that." He remembered. "I am just trying to be funny and give my honest opinion. And... i'm a guy. I didn't know if you noticed, but, we all gotta make fun of ourselves once in a while."

"True That." Luan agreed. "I do it to myself all the time." Then she pulled out a hand mirror, and began laughing at her reflection. "But, seriously, we were a little hurt by Lincoln not paying attention to us, and we know how much you make him so happy."

"you're a really cool guy, Luke." Said Luna. "Roaring like a lion and being a master guitar player."

"Thanks." Said Luke in flattery. He then even made a realistic roar from himself, making the whole house rumble mildly from the sound waves. "That's me, a man of many talents."

"Right. We all... just wanted to sincerely apologize for being so envious of you and Lincoln's interactions. "It just made us feel all a little bit... outcasted like a pair of lone male African elephants wondering in the Serengeti."

Luke and his friends smiled gratefully. "It's okay guys. Look, I never meant to steal him from you if that's what you were all thinking."

"We did." Lynn admitted.

"But remember what mom and dad said before about me having boy time in my life?" Lincoln reminded

"Yeah. We all remember that, lil bro." Luna sighed.

"And, what about Clyde?" Lincoln remembered. "Is he okay with this?"

"Yeah. He's doing alright now." Lori answered. "He said no hard feelings."

"Good. I was worried that I really hurt him last night."

"I'm sure he wasn't as hurt than we were." Said Lola. "But, we know how much Luke makes you happy."

"Yeah, and we wanted to tell him that we were sorry about being jealous before." Lana added.

"We're sorry." All the sisters said in unison.

Luke smiled gratefully, and said: "Oh, it's alright, you guys. Thanks for telling me about this. "The least we can do is talk about this and sort this out."

"We know." Said Lucy. "We weren't thinking clearly enough to do that."

"Well, since you are all here, would you like to hear your brother play the guitars?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly, I mean-"

"Come on, Linc. I'm dyin' to hear ya play on that ax there. It looks pretty cool."Said Luna. "Play for us, dude! Blow us away!" And the other sisters begged Lincoln to Okay a song for them all.

Luke smiled, and patted the boy's back with his left hand. "You can do it, buddy."

"Okay, Okay." Lincoln smirked. He began playing a rather nice melody of chords and hammer-ons on that guitar of his, and they were all liking what he was playing. After he was finished, another small round of applause was heard.

"Nice! That was so cool, dude!" Said Luna.

"You sure are growing up so fast, Lincoln." Said Leni. Lincoln was feeling some boost of confidence inside of him hearing those compliments.

He gulped and said: "You Guys really like what I just played?"

"Of course we do." Said Lynn. "That sounded very nice, for a newbie that is."

"He'll get better as long as he keeps practicing." Said Grizzly. "He'll get better if he practices long enough every day."

"Got That right." Luna agreed. "Play some more, dude."

"Okay, Okay. Just don't laugh at me." Then he was playing on that instrument some more, and it sounded a little nicer than before when he was strumming and playing the chords and notes.


	43. Knowing More About Africa

Lincoln was playing some video games in the living room at home with the Rogue Lion, Luke himself, and both boys were having fun together playing "Call to Arms 5". Lynn Sr was passing by doing laundry with his clothes and sheets, when he heard something on the TV during a cutscene, and a soldier shouted "F***you!" on the TV. He was a little shocked to hear that kind of talk, and he asked: "I don't know if you should be playing that kind of game if it had that kind of foul language on it, Lincoln."

"Ah come on dad. I know better not to say that kind of language." said Lincoln. "Uh-oh. Here comes a German!" he warned Luke

"Ha! Thanks for the save, Linc." Luke replied in gratitude. "Ah great, now there's some Nazi zombies on our tail." He shot at the undead beings on the game with his machine gun, and Lincoln did the same thing at his enemies.

Both of them were laughing at how much fun they were having playing this cool game. Lynn Sr still looked a little worried about how his one and only son was playing a game with language like this. "Do you think you can censor the language in the game?"

"Okay, dad." Said Lincoln. "Sorry, Luke."

"no problem. Besides, we already been paying for about an hour and a half now." Said The Rogue Lion.

"Wow, That long?" Said Lincoln. "Lost track of time."

"Me too, buddy. What do you think we should do now?"

"Well, I don't know what to do. Oh, we can go to-" Then the doorbell rang, and Lincoln answered it to reveal Clyde, and his rather tall new friend: Stella. "Hey Clyde, Stella.

"Hi Lincoln." Said Stella. "How's it going?"

"Not much. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to bring you some carrot sticks that my mom made me." Stella answered.

Lincoln smiled hearing that, and the girl promptly gave him a bag of carrot sticks. She noticed the Rpgue Lion sitting and lounging on the sofa while waving his hair. "What's up?" He said to Stella

"Not much." Said Stella. "Who's your friend Lincoln?" She asked the white-haired boy.

"Oh. Stella, this is my new godbrother." Answered Lincoln.

"Godbrother?" Asked Stella.

"Yep. Luke's the name, kid." Said he. "And who might you be?"

"Stella." She replied. Then she shook hands with the Rogue Lion. "But wait, I thought Lincoln only had ten sisters and no brother?" She remembered.

Both Luke and Lincoln made an uncomfortable laugh, and Clyde explained to her by saying: "He's Lincoln's new surrogate brother. He wanted to have a brother in his life."

"Ah. I see."

"Yep. Lincoln wanted me to take him under my wing, and I humbly accepted." The Rogue Lion added boldly.

"Right, but what's wrong with your sisters?" Stella asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. It's just that I have ten sisters and it can be a little... hard for me sometimes in some situations."

"Right. That's so true." Then she took a bite of her carrot stick. "And it makes me glad that I'm an only child in my family. Sure, I might get lonely, but it's better than having ten brothers or sisters in your life."

"Agreed." Said Clyde

"At least you can have peace and quiet as an only child." Said Lincoln. "And no one fights you for the TV remote for a channel you want to watch."

They both had a laugh together, and Lincoln sat back on the couch with his new big brother. "So Luke, where are you from?" Stella asked curiously.

"Colorado, but came to Royal Woods many months ago because I wanted to find a better, quieter life." He put his hands behind his head, and relaxed on the cushion. "And let me tell ya, Stella, I love it here in Royal Woods. So nice, so peaceful, so serene, hardly any crime in it."

"Better than Detroit." Said Clyde

"Exactly! Way better than Detroit." Said the Rogue Lion in agreement. "Are you be in town as well?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the newest students in Lincoln's class." Stella replied. "And he and Clyde are very cool."

They all had a good conversation with one another, and they were getting along quite nicely, for Stella also found the Rogue Lion rather fascinating. Unfortunately, it was cut short when Stella had to go. But, Clyde stayed behind and they played more video games together. It was a fun guy time for all three of them, for the zombies in the game were interesting to kill, especially the zombie Minotaur that appears every five rounds.

It went on for about another hour or so, and they all decided to take a break after losing the thirtieth level to another zombie Minotaur. "I always hated that cackling whenever it's game over." said the Rogue Lion.

"We all do. The game taunts us whenever that laugh goes off." Lincoln agreed. He put down his controller and went to fetch himself some ice-cold water. "So what's your favorite video game, Luke?"

"So hard to think of. There are so many video games I love I can't even describe them all." then he took a sip of his cola. "to be fair, I grew up playing the Tales of Zorlan, now those series I loved to play. Some of them bring back so many memories."

"Nice." said both Lincoln and Clyde.

"Those are classic games."

"And that was quite a girlfriend you have, Lincoln." the Rogue Lion teased him lightly.

Lincoln couldn't help but flush. "Girlfriend? She... she's not my girlfriend." he crossed his arms in embarrassment. "Besides, I only known her for a few months."

"Come on Lincoln, I was just joking with you." The Rogue Lion chuckled. "Come on, smile for me." The. He gave him a pat on the back. Finally, Lincoln chuckled and made a smile in defeat. "Okay. Okay. Besides, she said I was a little... out of her league anyway."

"Don't sweat it. You'll find love one day. I know you will." Then he gave his new younger brother another pat on the back.

"Thanks Luke."

"What are big brothers for?" Just then, his phone rang and he answered it. "Luke here, talk to me... oh. Hey Alex. How are you?" Then Lincoln and Clyde heard the babbling noises on the smartphone. "Ah, you're a very sweet talker, sweetheart."

Sweetheart? This sounded like a girl, for Luke might be in a new relationship. This would sound interesting.

"Just doing good. Hanging out with my surrogate brother here, and let me tell ya, he's a lot of fun." Luke continued on the phone. "Okay, well, you can come over to my place later, Alexandria. Okay. Okay, I love you too, sweetheart. Bye. A tout a l'heure, et au revoir." Then he hung up. "Sorry guys, that was my new girlfriend."

"Oh. Nice. When have you met?" Asked Clyde

"About three weeks ago. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. She's like Hispanic origin and has long, wavy brown hair, and the most beautiful face a man can ever kiss off of."

"Wow. What's her name?"

"Alexandria. I met her in the Inside Africa Park before. We have a good conversation, and had a common love for French things and Africa."

"Really?" said Lincoln. "I didn't know you spoke some French."

"Yep. took it for a few years." The Rogue Lion gloated. "Still learning it of course, but kind of adept to the language. I'm fond of some French stuff like he language, Napoleon, the Louvre museum, those sort of things."

"Wow. That's cool."

"And, not to mention France helped us kick Britain's butt in the Revolution." Luke added

"Hey now!" said a voice. It was Luna, who walked into the room with a mild huff. "That's no way to talk about Jolly Old England!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was trying to make a point, Luna."

"Okay. Just thought I heard someone trash-talk about my favorite place in the world."

"She loves England more than anyone else in the world." Lincoln pointed.

"Too right, mate!" Luna said in enthusiasm. "Say Bro, you wanna see this new trick that Lynn came up with on the dirt bike?"

"Sure. I'll be right out." Then Luna waited for him outside, and Lincoln asked. "And what fascinates you about Africa?"

"Well, the animals of course." said the Rogue Lion. "The whole name for my dad's wildlife park was my idea, and he thought it was a perfect fit." he then took another sip of his drink. "Matter of fact, I have been to many place in Africa before. It's a really beautiful place once you go over there."

Both Lincoln and Clyde were amazed by how it sounded. "Have you been everywhere in Africa?" asked Clyde

"Not everywhere per se. Some countries are a little... too dangerous to travel to. For instance: the Central African Republic is kind of a mess, South Sudan is a mess, and not to mention Somalia is pirate capital of the world."

"Right. Kinda seen those events on the news." said Clyde. "Well that's cool." Then the three boys went out in the backyard to find a gigantic ramp that was high enough to block the sunlight from where they stood at. High above, Lynn was wearing a red jumpsuit and a helmet to protect her head, on her dirt bike. "Oh boy, that looks extreme."

"Yeah, it looks completely certifiable." said Luan

"It's Lynn. You guys literally know how stupid she is." said Lori

"I heard that!" Lynn shouted from above "And now, prepare to be amazed by Lynn Loud Jr performing a thousand feet high from this ramp! Drum roll please!" then Luna had the honor of repeatedly banging a single drum for a few seconds before Lynn loud Jr revved the machine and flew down the gigantic ramp. Before she could go off, her dirt bike suddenly fell apart, and she crashed on the ground with a crunch heard.

Meanwhile, the dirt bike flew off the end of the ramp sky high, and it crashed to a random vehicle with the sound of a car horn going off. "Lynn! Are you okay?" said Leni, with her and everyone else rushing to her aid.

"Ow ow owwwww!" Lynn yelled. "Man, I think I broke my leg!"

"Let me take a look." said Lisa. "Oh good Stephen Hawking!" she exclaimed at how bad it looked. It looked like a gigantic plum or apple was growing out of her right calf. "Yep. That is a broken appendage alright."

It was just then the parents came outside. "What happened?" said Rita. "We heard Lynn Scream-" she and Lynn Sr looked at the injured daughter, grunting at the pain of her leg. "Oh Lynn, were you trying to perform a stunt on that ramp again?"

"Yes. I wanted to live life to the fullest, mom- Ow!"

Luke couldn't help but chuckle a little, and the girl scowled at him a little.

"What's so funny, Lion boy?" Lynn asked

"Sorry. It's just that," Luke snickered. "That was kind of a funny fail you did. It should be on America's funniest home videos."

"Oh, that would be a thing to put on there." said Luna. "It would have been way more popular than the clips we see on the show now."

"Yeah, that was kind of a funny fall. So much for being queen of the world." Luan added

Lynn Sr sighed, and he said: "Come on, we'll take you to the hospital." then he was carrying his daughter like a baby, and she was still grunting in pain. "You kids wanna come with us?"

"No, we'll be fine." said Lana

"Alright. We all know this has happen on more than one occasion before." said Rita. Then both parents went to Vanzilla to take her to medical help.

"Well, that was totally embarrassing." said Lola.

"Too bad we haven't gotten it on video." said Lori.

"Why don't we visit her in the hospital later when she recovers?" Lincoln suggested. "That looks quite painful on her leg. At least the bone didn't pop out of her skin this time."

"Eesh." said Luke. "that sounds horrible."

"You wanna help me out with something Lincoln?" said Lucy.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to help my conjure a spirit in my next seance."

"It's not a demonic one is it?"

"No. I would never let you be involved in conjuring demonic spirits." Lucy pointed. "Remember what happened with Lola

"I don't want to talk about it, you swore you never bring it up again!" the pageant girl yelled in anger.

"Right. Wanna come Luke?"

"Why not, but I am not raising the dead. Just to watch."

"And I would love to stay, but I need to help my dads clean my cats' litter box. See you soon, Lincoln."

"Bye, Clyde." Everyone went back in the house to mind their own business and do their usual activities while Luke, Lincoln, and Lucy went into her and Lynn's bedroom to look at this seance. Lincoln sat in front of Lucy on the floor, and she began chanting an ancient, Latin phrase that made a spirit appeared out of the Satanic circle, and it gave everyone a fright in it.

Lincoln screamed, and went under Lucy's bed. "You said it wasn't demonic!"

"Sorry, I made a small error." said Lucy. "Let's try this again.

Lincoln reluctantly agreed, and decided to go along with this, and hoped that no evil spirit would pop out this time.


	44. Chat with Ronnie Anne

Lincoln was still a little nervous about Lucy conjuring this spirit in the seance, for she already summoned a demonic, evil spirit by mistake, and he was worried that it would happen again.

Of course, Lucy accidentally said the wrong words and it happened again. At last, Lucy said: "why don't we take a little break from this seance? I still have some bugs to work out in this ritual."

"Good idea." Lincoln replied, more than happy to get out of that little seance before something else goes wrong. "Come on, Luke."

"Right behind you, buddy." The Rogue Lion promptly followed his new little brother out of Lucy and Lynn's room, and went back downstairs. "You know, I can kind of see why you sometimes prefer to go over to my house than be here sometimes." He remarked

"Yeah. Like I have mentioned many times before. In the Loud house, things can be pretty chaotic."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go my dad needs me to help him build the new Sumatran rhino habitat at the wildlife park." And when he opened the front door, he said: "catch you later, Lincoln." Then he went out.

Lori came in the living room, and asked: "Lincoln, there's a lot of Charles' gross poop outside. Can you please pick it up."

"Oh. Do I have to?" Said Lincoln. "Get Lana to do it."

"She's busy with Hops right now. Just do it and I'll make you a lemonade."

"Okay. I'll do it."

He looked outside and Lori wasn't exaggerating about there being so many dog poop around the grass in the backyard. He was lucky he doesn't have to pick up the excrement with his own hands, for there was the pooper scooper go help him for that job.

Lincoln mare a face of disgust and thought to himself: "good grief, Charles. How much do you eat in one day?" Then he began picking up Charles' dog poop wity little hesitation, but just went along with it anyway. He mildly complained about, but a chore is a chore in this household, considering the fact that this whole place is a full house. He was almost done with this chore anyway, and when he was done, he put the bag of Charles' droppings in the garbage can outside in the front yard. When he was done, he went back inside to play some more video games.

Boy was he glad that he was done with that disgusting chore, and hope that Lana will do more of that next time it needs to be done. In his head, Lincoln imagined how funny it would be if Lola was the one doing that chore, and he snickered, knowing how much of a wuss and a baby she would be.

One thing for sure was Lola would be whining and complaining nonstop about picking up Charles' dropping, considering how much of a drama queen she can be. Nonetheless, he imagined how funny it would be if Lola was wearing a hazmat suit.

"Oh Lola." Lincoln thought. "If only mom and dad did tell you to do this job. That would be so funny."

"What job, Lincoln?" Said Lola, who was to his right, in her toy jeep with a juice box. She looked a little suspicious a out what Lincoln was talking about. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No, no, no. I was just thinking of something funny. About... putting green paint in Lindsey Sweetwater's shampoo to dye her hair green." He lied.

Lola didn't respond at first, but then she made a loud guffaw, laughing uncontrollably. "That would be very funny. Just imagine how shocked she would be." Then she readied her little jeep. "Well, thanks for cleaning up Charles' poop. Now I can ride my jeep around here again."

"No problem, Lola."

Lola rode off in her jeep, and Lincoln snickered to himself again, thinking of how dramatic Lola would be if she was the one picking up Charles' excrement. Despite that, Lincoln was up on his laptop in his room. While playing some League of Legends on his computer. While trying to kill a gigantic orc playing the protagonist, something popped up, and it appeared someone wanted to chat with him on his laptop.

He looked at the screen name, and it was entitled: "SkaterSantiago" on it, and it could only mean one thing: Ronnie Anne wants to video chat with him. He smiled, paused the game, and put his webcam on live mode.

Just as he expected it to be, it was Ronnie Anne, another close friend of his who moved to the big city, three hours from Royal Woods with her brother Bobby.

"Hey Ronnie. What's up?"

"W'sup, Lame-O." Said Ronnie Anne replied to him on the other line. "How've you been?"

"Just hanging out with my cool big brother."

Ronnie Anne raised her right eyebrow in confusion, and she asked him: "Brother? You don't have a brother."

"I do now. He's a really cool guy, and you would love him."

"How did you get a new brother?"

"It's an interesting story. I just wished I had a big brother to look up to on a shooting star, and it came true. His name's Luke, and he is a very cool guy to be around with. He's a nice guy, and he knows how to come around."

Ronnie Anne didn't quite know what to make of this, and she couldn't help but question: "what's wrong with your sisters?"

"Nothing. Well... you know how much they can drive me crazy, right?"

"True. But still, they are your sisters, and they know how come around in your time of need."

"Well. I have a big family, and don't you know how I feel?"

"Good point."

"I just wanted to have sibling that likes the same things I do. And you know my sisters, they like to go to the mall than other things like Dairyland, or Gus's Games and Grub. Luke likes video games as much as I do. Ronnie, you don't know how long I have waited for a brother to me in my life."

"What about Clyde?" Asked Ronnie Anne.

"He is like a brother to me too. But you know how... awkward he can be, right?"

"Touche. But, how can he be a brother to you?"

"He's my godbrother. The best godbrother someone can ever ask for. He loves animals, an awesome guitar player, and he is very down-to-earth."

"I know what you mean, but I'm just saying be careful with him."

Lincoln had a look of slight annoyance on his face, and he said: "Ronnie Anne, you're sounding like my sisters when they first met Luke?"

"I reckon they didn't take it well?"

"They were just jealous of how cool Luke was. He has a cool nickname that I think is a good fit for him: The Rogue Lion."

"Why is he called that?"

"Because he kinda looks like a lion, and he actually roars like a lion if he wants to." Lincoln answered. "He's teaching me how to play guitar, and he has a very cool house."

"Wow. Cool."

"But, how are things at where you're at?" Lincoln asked her.

"Same as usual. My family is still being a little crazy as ever. You know how overprotective they can be of me." Ronnie Anne replied. "And Bobby is still giving Lori those gross romance texts."

Lincoln chuckled at her response. "Right. I've noticed that. I just wish that they wouldn't be so cheesy on their love."

"You and me both, Lame-o. But, Bobby is who he is."

"And Lori is who she is. So, what's happening now?"

"Well, my family thinks I have a cold and now they-" suddenly the door flew open in her bedroom. "Oh no. Grandma, grandpa, I'm fine." But they both didn't listen, and they covered her with her blanket, and a thermometer.

Just then, the video end in disruption, and the video chat was over. Lincoln was a little weirded out by what he saw, but this was Ronnie Anne's family he heard, and they were comparable to his own family. He got out his bedroom and continued his game downstairs in the living room. He felt sorry for Ronnie Anne, but he knows she will he fine, and her mom will probably talk to the rest of her family around.

Over the course of time, he wondered if he will spend more time with Luke and his cronies one of these days when he gets the chance to do so, like seeing the Sumatran rhino in it's new home when it comes to the Inside Africa park.

For now, he will just wait patiently for that time to come in the future. "Ah, Ronnie Anne just hasn't met Luke yet. She doesn't know how cool he is. And, he might not be the king of the whole world, but still, he loves me, and he took me under her wing." He thought to himself.

Just then, the door flew open, revealing the parents back from the hospital with Lynn in a cast around her broken leg and holding crutches to help her walk or go places. "Now. Just try and relax your leg and stay off it for a few days. Okay, honey?" Said Rita.

"But, what about my baseball practice?"

"Sorry LJ," said Lynn Sr. "Butx you are in no condition to to any sport at all."

Lynn groaned and she sat on the chair go relax herself. Her leg still hurt a little, and she sat next to Lincoln. When the parents went to the kitchen, she asked Lincoln: "where's Luke?"

"He had to go help his dad build the new Sumatran rhino habitat at the safari park."

"Ah." Lynn slowly sat up, and she said: "hey, just because my leg is broken, doesn't mean I can't do this: punchies!" She jabbed her right fist at Lincoln's left arm, making him go "Ow!" Very loudly.

"Come on. I'm just having some fun." Lynn laughed.

"Hey Lynn, wait, you got a fly on you." Said Lincoln.

His older sister gasped and said: "a fly?" She looked around at her body with bold look. "Where is it, I wanna squash it."

"Right here." Then before Lynn could think, Lincoln punched her cast where her broken foot was, making her yowl in pain.

"Ow ow owwww!" She yelled. "That wasn't fair!"

"I guess we're even." Lincoln smirked. Lynn just continued yelling in plain and agony after Lincoln's blow on her broken leg like that.


	45. Amazing Experiences

It was already four days since Lynn broke her leg, and it was still deathly sore and broken at the moment. Walking down to his new brother's house, Lincoln could hardly wait to hand out with him again, for everything is so fun and cool when he is hanging out with the Rogue Lion that became his new brother from the heavens. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Luke curse a few words on the other side. "Aw man! You Minotaurs are tough!" He exclaimed.

Lincoln rang the doorbell, and he heard the dogs barking in reply. It was normal for a dog to bark at the door whenever the bell went off, especially when the mailman was at the door sting a delivery.

"Hey hey hey! Quiet doggies!" Luke Said. "Man, you are such hyper dogs. Yes, you are hyper dogs!" He sounded playful a few times. Finally, he opened the door, and he was more than glad to see Lincoln again. "Lincoln! Little brother!"Then he hugged him. "How are you?"

"Doing good. Is everything okey in there? Sounded like a fight in the house."

"No, there's no fighting. If there was, there would be the sound of glass breaking or furniture falling apart."

Lincoln laughed. 'That's true. Have you been in any fights before?"

"A couple. And I always come out on top of them. No one is no match for moi, the Rogue Lion."

"Wow. That's so cool."

"Anyway, come on in. So everything is fine, I will as just having a little trouble with this Minotaur on my game."

He looked over and saw a screen with a hulking Minotaur with an angry look on his face. "Oh wow. What game is that?"

"Legendary. It's like Call of Duty, but with monsters and mythological creatures in it. Here, i'll Show you." He grabbed his controller and showed him what the game looked like. Lincoln was astounded by how the monsters looked in this particular video game. Not just Minotaurs, but werewolves, and other dangerous creatures.

He Said: "Wow, that's so cool. Look at how huge he looks. Uh-oh, he's coming at you with a club!"

"Don't worry, i've Played this game many times before. The key to kill the minotaurs in thos game is to shoot the back, the most vulnerable part of their body. And, this game was kinda... panned by critics because of how the human characters looked and the sounds of the weapons."

"Huh. I think it looks cool. What kind of weapons can you have?"

"Machine guns, a shotgun, a glock, a desert eagle pistol, light machine guns. You know, the ones that have way more ammo and more powerful?"

"Yeah, I know what those are."

"There'a also bazookas, flamethrowers, and a fire axe that you can hold on to forever in the game once you get it. Of course, there's grenades and molotov cocktails as weapons."

"Those bottles that you fill with fire than throw it?"

"Yep. That's the one. Of you played Grand Theft Auto, you might have seen them."

"Gotcha. Can I play it?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Go ahead." Then he promptly handed Lincoln the controller when he paused the menu. "And the controls are mostly the same as most first-person shooting games."

Lincoln was a little under pressure by some of the werewolves in this game, and a little unnerved by how they looked in this design. One of them even tried killing Lincoln's player by biting his face off, but Lincoln got the heart off of him.

"Fair warning, werewolves in this game will regenerate unless you decapitate it. And just to help ya out, you can use the fire axe to cut the head off to save ammo."

"Oooh, that's cool. What kind of werewolves are these?"

"The common ones are called the Limos werewolf, and they are very easy once you get the hang of it." Lincoln's character blasted away at the hideous beast with the machine gun, and the beast fell dead like a ragdoll. "Oh quick! Decapitate the werewolf before it regenerates."

Lincoln pulled out the fire axe and cut off the beasts' head, killing it for good. He noticed some glowing orb coming out of the corpse. "What's that?"

"Use the L1 button and you'll find out." Said the Rogue Lion.

Lincoln did as he was told to do, and he was a little amazed by how the character was sucking that essence with the character's left hand, which was glowing weird sigils on it. "Wow, That's cool."

"This game focuses on Pandora's Box, and you are trying to stop these monsters after being tricked into opening it in the first place."

"Wow." Then Lincoln continued playing some more and saw a different kind of werewolf with a small mane over his head and less veins on it's body. "Is that a werewolf?"

"Yep. The alpha werewolf. They are a little more stronger than the limos werewolf, but not that hard. Just use the same methods on this one and you'll do fine."

"Gotcha."

After the alpha werewolf was down, Lincoln's character decapitated it with the fire axe as well, and moved forward, until finally, he found the minotaur. "Remember, the back is a minotaur's most vulnerable part, so be sure you shoot that."

"Right."

Lincoln was feeling a little nervous about this, but he knew it was just a game, and his character had guns on him. Not to mention that the monster was running fast against him with a club. "What kind of gun should I use?"

"The shotgun packs more punch to be honest, but i really don't care. You can use any one you want against that guy."

"Okay. Good." Then the character Lincoln was playing was dodging and running away from this monster as fast as he can while trying to shoot at it. Just then, the minotaur on the game let out an angry bellow, and through his club away, and began charging like a regular bull would do if angered or provoked.

"Don't panic, just sidestep out of the way and then, let him have it, or at least fire your gun at the minotaur many times until it drops dead."

Lincoln nodded his head and continued firing at the monster. It took a little while, for this monster was tough in this game, and packed a punch when it comes to damaging. Eventually, the monster in the game collapsed and let out a flying bellow before collapsing. "Whew. That was rough. But, I did it."

Luke gave him a pat on the head to congratulate him for this. "Good job, Lincoln. I know you would kill him."

"Yeah. I did kill it."

"And hey, are you still practicing the guitar?"

"Yep. I promise I am practicing every day."

The Rogue Lion smiled proudly at him. "Good. That's my brother." He gane him a pat on his back to show how more proud he was. "You know I might have said this before, but I have been to many places in Africa before."

Lincoln's nodded his head at him. "Yeah, you did say that."

Luke nodded his head. "But not everywhere in Africa, but most places. Those countries that I mentioned before: "Somalia, Central African Republic, Libya, South Sudan, those countries are too dangerous."

"Right. You did say that before. What's it like?"

"Very diverse in some countries. More diverse than the United States even. Many people over there are very friendly and welcoming to visitors and tourists. Many African countries really like Americans, except for Egypt, Libya, and Tunisia like I mentioned before. You would love it in those areas. It is so cool. Here, let me show you my pictures of when I was over there a few years ago."

The Rogue Lion then pulled out his phone and showed him many types of pictures from when he was visiting parts of Africa.

Going through the pictures, Lincoln was so amazed to see those many animals he had tween and the people he had taken pictures with while visiting. Of course, Mt. Kilimanjaro was one of them.


	46. Dinner Plans

Lincoln was practicing on his guitar in the garage of his house, and he was getting better at it. He was still struggling on some notes and hammer-ons, but he is still slowly getting the hang of it more and more. He knew he had a long way to go before he can be so amazing like his new godbrother was, and Luke had a ton more experience than Lincoln has, considering the fact that he was far older than Lincoln. Not long after, Lincoln heard Luna going out in the garage, and she was hearing him play and strum on his new guitar.

"You're doing an awesome job on that thing, bro." she admired him. "Whatever the Rogue Lion is teaching ya, he's doing one heck of a job at it."

Her younger brother smiled proudly to hear that. "Thanks Luna. He's an amazing guitar player, but, you probably heard how he plays at that shop when I was helping you buy that new drum set."

"Heck yeah, lil bro." Luna agreed. "Can ya play me a song? I wanna see how you did in practice."

"Eh, why not?" Lincoln cleared his throat, and he began playing a rather nice tune that sounded like a classic rock love song. Something similar to Warrant's: "Heaven" or some songs similar to that one.

Luna was feeling so proud of Lincoln for being a rather adept guitar player. However, he heard Lincoln hit a foul note, and he stopped to check and see what he did wrong. "Don't stress, Linc. It was a small mistake."

"Grr. I gotta admit Luna," Lincoln began to say something about his big sister. "You make guitar playing look so easy like riding a bike."

"Ah, well, It's one of my talents, dude. Still, I have difficulties with guitar, too."

Lincoln had a raised eyebrow over his right eye. "How so? You play so amazing. Way better than how I play right now."

"True. I am very proud to be a shredding guitarist but... my strings can break out of unpredictable timing." Luna explained. "And, there are some songs that I can slip up on. Van Halen's 'Hot for Teacher', some songs by Dragonforce, but can you blame me? That band has some shredding songs on there."

"I'll have to listen to that band." Lincoln thought. "But anyway, you play so awesome. I've never heard you falter in guitar playing before."

"I know. But, you're doing good, for a beginner." she gave him a gentle arm punch, way more gentle than Lynn's so-called: "Friendly punch" like she would normally do to him. "Like Luke said, just keep on practicing and you'll be as good as him."

Lincoln smiled. "I hope so. thanks Luna."

"What are big sisters for, brah?"

"So is Lynn still in pain?"

"Yeah, Lynn is in total pain right now. I've never seen her in that much pain before. Kinda wish I can help, but I'm not the Painkiller for a broken leg."

"Still, it was funny how she fell down and broke her leg like that." Lincoln chuckled.

"Totally. I would hate to be her right now. Having a broken leg would be missing out on jam sess, or missing out on dates with your girlfriend."

"Or hang out with your best friend. Sure, you don't have to do any chores, and play video games throughout the day, but the rest of it is boring." Lincoln added. "And, to be fair, I never really known what it's like to have my leg broken before."

Luna had a chill go down her spine, and she said: "I have."

"Ooh, what's it like?"

"It stings! You think gettin' your ankle twisted was bad enough? Wait until you get a broken leg. That's way worse!"

"How did you break it?"

His big sister had an uncomfortable look on her face, and she rubbed her right hand behind her head in embarrassment. "I don't really like to talk about it. Brings back too many painful memories for me."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry to ask you that."

"Nah, it's all cool, little bro." Luna then gave him a pat on the shoulder to show no hard feelings. "What other songs can you play on that thing?"

"Many songs. Not like the whole song, but some parts, like easy parts to a song." Lincoln answered. "Still, I am going to keep practicing on their, no matter how long it takes for me to be as good as Luke."

"Awesome." then Lincoln decided to take a little break from his practice for a little while. Just then, his phone was ringing, and it was Luke. Lincoln made a smile and he answered it.

Clearing his throat, Lincoln said hello and waited for an answer on the other line. "Hey Lincoln, I just wanted to let you know that my girlfriend would really like to meet you, and I told her about the many cool things about ya. She says she might have seen you before."

Lincoln looked a little surprised. "Oh, really?" He asked

"Yeah. She said your name sounds familiar and she wants to see if she has met you or not."

"Huh. I'm kinda surprised."

"me too. Oh, and if you wanted to come to Africa with me, where would you like to go first?" Luke Asked out of curiosity.

Having a thinking face, Lincoln replied: "Where's all the lions, leopards, elephants, rhinos, giraffes, and all of those little guys... what are they called that looked like Komodo dragons?"

"Monitor lizard?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"Well, there are two places that are great for beginners. Tanzania, and Kenya. Tanzania has the infamous Kilimanjaro mountain, and there is the Serengeti. For Kenya, it's a sustainable country and you can go to the Maasai Mara National Park to look for those animals too."

"Wow. I'll say those two countries if they have all the animals. But, i'll Have to see if my mom and dad would be okay with it."

"Don't worry. You guys can come with me too if you'ed like to."

"Cool."

"So just wanted to let you know about my girlfriend wanting to meet you and all, and i'm Bringing over more M&m brownies tonight."

"Yay! Thanks Luke."

"No problem, little brother."

"Oh, and I almost forgot, i'm Having dinner tonight with my Pop Pop and my Gran Gran. Wanna come eat with us? We're having my dad's _Lynnsagna._ "

"What's Lynnsagna?"

"It's lasagna, but my dad cooks it, and it's named after him. Matter of fact, my dad names all of his dishes after himself."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle on the the other line. "That's funny," He remarked. "Okay, i'll be over later."

"Cool, See you tonight."

"Bye."

After Lincoln hung up, Luna Asked: "Are you sure that's a good idea for you to bring the Rogue Lion over to our house for dinner?"

"Of course. I know Pop Pop will like Luke. He just ended to get to know him with he comes over tonight." Lincoln remarked. "Besides, what's Not to like about Luke? He is a very good guy."

"True dat."

"And he's Bringing more brownies to our house."

Luna gasped in excited. "Heck yeah! More brownies!"She exclaimed in a sing-song tone. "I can hardly wait for some more of that stuff." Lincoln went I sure and Luna followed him. "But wait, what about Gran Gran? You know how nosy she is, man."

"Ah, Pop Pop Can Talk her around."

"Right."

Lynn Sr And Rita we're watching some Dream Boat on the TV. "Mom, dad, can I tell you something?"

"Sure sport," Lynn Sr replied. "What is it?"

"Can Luke Come Over for dinner tonight with us and Pop Pop?"

Rita And Lynn Sr were thinking about this, but the father Said at last: "Sure thing. The more guests, the merrier."

"Well, we get it, Luke is very great, but I don't know what my dad would think."

"Come on, we always love guests, and Pop Pop will like Luke. What's to not like about him, am I right?"

"Fair point." Said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, who am I kidding?"

"Thank you guys so much. And Luke's bringing in more brownies." Lincoln reminded them. All the other sisters heard what they said and went into the living room.

"Luke's making more brownies for us?" Asked Leni.

"Yep, later tonight."

"Alright!" Lynn exclaimed in joy.

"We want brownies!" The twins chanted over and over again.

"Calm down, you two." Rita said. "You'll just have to wait until Luke gets here for dinner tonight."


	47. Having a Normal Dinner Night

While preparing the food for tonight's dinner, Lincoln was a little anxious by how his pop pop and gran gran would feel if meeting the Rogue Lion for the first time. Sure, Pop Pop might like him, but he was worried about Myrtle, his new grandmother, and he knew how crazy she can be. Lincoln and his sisters all knew too well about how Myrtle can behave, but still, she doesn't have a lot of family left in her life, and the least they can all do is be there for her to make sure she wasn't alone.

It was almost evening this time of day, and the grandparents will be at the house any time now. It was a really good thing Luke was bringing more brownies for dessert tonight, and Lincoln was watching TV on the couch.

Flicking the channels, he suddenly saw the first video of him with the lion Pride at the Inside Africa park before. It showed him snuggling and cuddling with the lions, lionesses, and lion Cubs together. Lincoln remembered how adorable the Cubs faces looked, and he still thought of how lucky he was go be in that pen.

"You are so lucky, bro." Said Lynn, who appeared from behind him. "I really wish I was you."

"Remember what happened with the tiger before?" Asked Lincoln. "You got grounded for a month, remember?"

"Ah, I wasn't ready." Lynn shrugged off. "Someday I'll be ready to face that tiger again." she tried doing an impression of her favorite animal, but it was nowhere near as real as Luke's lion roar was.

"Good luck with that." said Lori sarcastically. "Anyway, when do you think Pop Pop and Myrtle will literally come?"

"About one hour." Rita remarked, coming into the living room. "Oh they will be so happy to see you all again. Whenever he sees ya, a smile grows on his face, so does Myrtle's!"

"As long as she's not being a helicopter grandmother." Lana remarked.

"I know." said the mother. "But still, at least show her the love and respect she deserves as your grandmother."

"Agreed." said all the kids. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang and it was Luke himself, who brought another tray of brownies with those chocolate buttons in them.

Luke cleared his throat and began: "Okay guys, can you all wait till after dinner until you get these brownies?"

The kids nodded their heads. "Only one problem." said Lola. "Lily will do anything for brownies, and she is a slippery one." They all looked at Lily, and she was drooling at how delicious those brownies looked, and the m&m's in them were shining under the light like gems in a cave.

"last time you brought us brownies, she ate three whole brownies at once, and they were saved for Clyde and his dads." said Lincoln.

"ooh. That is one smart baby." Luke remarked. "Just be sure to keep them somewhere safe from her."

"poo poo!" Lily exclaimed before sticking her tongue out in anger. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr was making the dinner and the table was ready. The Lynnsagna was smelling so good and everyone in the family could hardly wait to get their taste buds on the dinner dish. Not only that, but the father was making a plate of rice with peas, eggs, and okra in them as a side-dish.

Luke sat with Lincoln at the couch, and he noticed his new brother tapping his left fingers on the side of the couch. "You okay, dude? You look a little nervous about all this."

"Yeah. Still thinking what Pop Pop and Gran Gran will say about you."

"Ah come on. We'll be just fine. What kind of person doesn't love me? Matter of fact, they might have seen the video of you with the lions at the safari park.

"They're old people. Old people do not go on the internet at all." Lynn remarked.

"Yeah, they probably won't find out about it." Lana added

"hello, don't we video chat him from time to time?" asked Luan.

"Touche." said Lynn. "But that doesn't mean anything."

Luke was silent, and he said to Lincoln: "Don't worry. If they do give me a hard time, let me handle it. Okay?"

"Okay." They all waited for the grandparents to come, and the smell of yummy food was going around the whole house. It took about forty-five minutes, but Lincoln couldn't help but ask the Rogue Lion: "so Luke, what things did you do in Africa?"

"Many things. I went on safaris, looked a the amazing monuments, and other things." Luke replied. "Like I said, I haven't been exactly everywhere because of wars and conflicts, but still, it is very fun. For instance," he pulled out his phone and unveiled one of Africa's most famous landmarks, covered with snow at the peak around this volcano. "Here's a picture of Mt. Kilimanjaro, the highest mountain on the whole continent."

The kids looked at the picture in awe. "Wow, that's cool. It looks so snow-blind." Luna remarked. "Did you climb over the mountain?"

"Yep. It was a fun climb. I was a little nervous because this was the actual rock-climb I ever did in my entire life. It turned out to be really fun and it was so cold up there you had to wear winter clothes and not get the flu." then he showed the kids the picture of him on top of Kilimanjaro. The top was covered in snow and ice.

"Wow. That must have been awesome." Lincoln said. "And you had shorter hair."

"yeah, I was younger then. Let me tell you, I haven't had a haircut in three years." and he flicked his beautiful hair back. "This was about four years ago, but I would so love to be back in Africa to do this kind of thing once again."

Just then, the doorbell rang and it Rita was the one who answered it. It was Albert himself, and Myrtle next to him, looking more than happy to see her. "Dad, hello!" Rita said before hugging Pop Pop.

"Nice to see you again, Rita." said Albert in a humble voice. he looked at the kids, and bent down. "Come here you kids, show me some love." All the Loud kids ran up to their Pop Pop and gave them a big hug to show their love.

"And what about your Gran-gran?" said Myrtle." then she was receiving the hugs thereafter.

After that was done, Albert got one good look at the Rogue Lion sitting on the couch. He raised his head in the gesture telling the old man "what's up?" in tongue, he said to Albert. "hello."

"Howdy. Who might you be?"

"Name's Luke Leroy." He got up and shook hands with the old man.

"nice to meet ya, kiddo." said Albert.

"A pleasure." Myrtle said. "What brings you here?"

Luke looked at Lincoln, and nodded his head in approval. Lincoln looked at his grandparents and he said: "Pop pop, gran gran, Luke is... my new brother. A godbrother to be exact."

Albert and Myrtle looked a little confused. "You're new brother?" asked Pop pop. "You're replacing your own sisters?"

"No! no! of course not." said Lincoln. "You see... I always wanted a brother in my life, and wished for one, and it came true."

"heh, like a new brother came down from heaven?" asked Pop pop.

"Exactly. That's what I mean. I just thought I invited him over to dinner with us."

"Come on family, dinner's ready!" Lynn Sr announced. Everyone gathered around the table and pulled out a few extra seats for Luie and the grandparents. The Lynnsagna was smelling so good, and so was the rice.

as soon as everyone got in their seat, they all began munching away at the dinner. The lasagna had some bits of mozzarella cheese on it, and the tomato sauce looked so juicy. It was so delicious and good that everyone wished they can have it a second time.

"So Lincoln, what made you wish for a brother?" Asked Pop Pop.

Lincoln took a sip of his root beer and he replied: "I love my sisters, and I know they are always there for me, but, it's fun hanging out with a guy." Lincoln replied. "Besides, Luke is a cool guy, and he has a cool nickname."

"What kind of nickname?" Asked Myrtle.

Luke had a bold look, and replied: "The Rogue Lion."

"Hmm, That sounds intriguing." Said Albert. "What do you call yourself that?"

"Becsuse I kinda look like one."

"Hmmm, I guess the hair on your head makes you look somewhat Lion-like." Myrtle remarked. "Any other reasons?"

"Ah come on, honeybunch." Albert remarked. "Now that you mention it, he does loom like a lion a little. Just look at his face. A rather handsome one, too."

"Can't argue with that, Alby." Myrtle Said in her sweet smile.

"And watch this," Luke continued, he held his breath in, and let out his realistic lion roar again. Everyone was impressed, and the grandparents were both equally surprised by what Luke Just did right now. "Impressed?" He asked

"Wow. How did How did you do that?" Asked Albert.

"Was That... real?" Asked Myrtle.

"Yep. Very real. I'm a guy who's born lucky. At least, I make my own luck." And he took a bite of his spoon full of rice.

"That is quite interesting." Said Albert. "What do you do for a living?"

"Many things. Play guitar, play video games, and other things. My dad owns the Inside Africa Park."

"You mean that fun zoo that just opened?" Asked Myrtle.

"Yep. It just built here in Royal Woods after it was being relocated out of Colorado."

Albert was becoming more and more interested at the Rogue Lion. "I did not know that. Granted, I haven't been there yet, but I am still planning to go there one of these days. I just need to convince the retirement home to take us on a field trip there."

"Oh that would be very nice." Said Myrtle.

Rita cleared her throat and said: "Luke has been a very good person to our son, and he is simply amazing."

"Although," Lori added. "He taught Lincoln how to use a gun before."

Lincoln sighed and facepalmed himself in irritation. "Come on guys, it was just one time."

"A gun?" The grandparents looked at one another. "Well, That is certainly dangerous." Myrtle protested.

"It was a handgun, no big deal," Lincoln remarked. "And I was very careful with it."

"What kind of gun?" Asked Pop Pop.

"A forty-four magnum caliber revolver, kind of a big handgun." Luke Said. "And don't worry, he didn't get hurt or anything."

"Oh wow." Albert muttered. "That is so cool!" He remarked proudly. "How did it go? Did you shoot anything with it?"

"Wha- Dad!" Rita scolded him.

"What?"

"We do not encourage guns in this house!"

"Just asking a few questions, Rita." Albert said defensively. "I had a gun of my own and it was a revolver too."

"Dad, we are not encouraging this." Rita scowled.

"I'm not encouraging." Said Pop Pop. "I was just curious is all."

"It was really fun actually." Lincoln Said. "I was a little nervous, but I know how to hold it properly and if give you a really good feeling-"

Lynn Sr cleared his throat sternly to him.

"Sorry. I mean. It won't happen again." He took another sip of his drink before taking another bite of the lasagna. "Luke is a cool guy and he let me in a pen with a real lion pride."

"Wait, Wait, wait." Pop Pop stooped him. "that _was_ you on that video in the morning news?"

"Ha! I told you they watched the video." Said Leni.

"You forgot about the news." Said Lucy. "It's the internet for elderly people. But he's fine."

"That video was remarkable. I just thought I was hallucinating with my sleeping pills." Pop Pop remarked. "Now I see that it was true. Gotta admit Lincoln. I'm impressed."

"But are you hurt?" Asked Myrtle. "Did those lions hurt you?"

"No of course not. They... accepted me into the Pride like they did with Luke. I know it sounds completely crazy, but trust me on it."

"Well, as long as you're with Luke on this one, then I guess that's okay." Myrtle Said. "You are in the pen with Lincoln so he won't get hurt, right?"

"Of course. i'm always in there in case something goes wrong." Luke boldly stated. "Besides, I can connect with almost any animal that exists, except for hippos, and a few other animals. I'm... one with Mother Nature."

"Yeah, he helped us get a wolf out of the house one time." Said Luna. "He had no problem in trying to tame that beast. You should have been genre, dudes. It was incred."

Both Pop Pop And Myrtle were becoming more and more impressed by Luke. Turns out that they were getting along quite well. Albert was taking a liking to this cool cat already, while Myrtle seems a little concerned, but she didn't want to be too quick to judge.

"I just looked at the wolf, and calmed him down like I was his god or chief deity." Luke continued. "The Wolf was just looking for something to eat around here, and I told him that this is not a good place to find food."

"How do you do all of that?" Asked Pop Pop.

"Like I Said, I was born lucky, and I make my own luck." Everyone continued eating their food after that, and everyone was ready for dessert after they were all finished.

"I really hope you like brownies, Pop Pop, Gran Gran," Lisa Said. "Because Luke brought in a tray of them with those little candies in chocolate and many of them in different coloring. Street name: chocolate buttons."

The Rogue Lion was more than happy to bring out the brownies in the center of the table. "Brownies a la mode." He remarked.

"Mmmm, they look scrumptious." Myrtle Said.

"I do love brownies." Said Pop Pop." And everyone had a happy dessert together, and there was plenty more of the brownies where that cake from. "Mmm, these are out of this world. You know what Luke, I think I like you already."

"So do I." Said Myrtle. "But... I don't know, I just want Lincoln to be safe. And the lion thing kind of scared me."

"Ah come on," Said The Rogue Lion.

"I'll be fine, Gran Gran. If you don't trust Luke, can you trust me?"

"Well... I guess. I do like to see my grandkids happy."


	48. Bringing Out Another Friend

The dinner with Pop Pop and gran gran turned out better than Lincoln thought it would be, despite Albert encouraging Lincoln about him using a gun. It was a really good thing the grandparents were accepting of the Rogue Lion, for he was afraidnthey would not like him and his slight rebel attitude, but they did like him after all.

It just proved that Luke was a very likeable person in general, and Lincolnw was still glad he made that wish on that star about having a brother in his life.

Obviously, Lincoln hoped that he could bring Luke to other family affairs to make him actually part of the family. The young man had no single negative trait in himself, and it didn't surprise him if this person got a girlfriend quickly, mostly because of his good looks.

For now, he just had some leftover lasagna from the night before, when the dinner was held. The sisters and the parents had a fair share of the leftovers, for Lynn Sr had more than enough pleasure to make a lot of his infamous "Lynnsagna" last night.

After Lincoln was done, he cleaned out the container and washed his hands over the kitchen sink. He felt like reading his comics in his underwear again, and it's exactly what he did after he cleaned his container of leftovers, and went up to his room.

"Ah, there is nothing better than this on a Sunday," Lincoln blissfully daydreamed about dreaming the day away while doing his one of his favorite things to do. He had about six comic book issues to read out of, and he could hardly wait to enjoy them.

A few of them were from his own version of Ace Savvy and the Full House gang. Boy, was he proud to create these beautiful ideas. While reading, he was suddenly feeling a little tired and fell asleep not long after, for he looked a little tired for some reason, and yet again, these things just happen.

Right about an hour later, he felt something ticklish lick against his face, something a little rubbery or like a flypaper-like substance. Something brushy was tickling the right side of his body.

Not only those, but he was smelling buttered popcorn all of a sudden. He chuckled and it suddenly stopped, then he began to wake up, and looked at his right side. It was an animal that had a shining black fur coat. This animal had a round face with yellow eyes, and white whiskers on her face, and ears with tufts at the end of them.

Her claws looked curvy and sharp, and she had a long tail that reminded Lincoln of a cat's tail a little. The creature blinked at him, sitting on the bed next to him. And it made Lincoln emit a small Yelp. The little creature took a step backward and stood still.

Lincoln had never seen a creature like this before. This little guy was about the size of a medium-sized dog, and had the body of a small bear. It tilted it's head to the left out of curiosity. "Uhhh, hellon" Lincoln said to the animal, looking a little nervous. Her claws looked scary and it approached his face, sniffing it, and placing it's right paw on Lincoln's right shoulder. "What kind of animal are you?"

As the animal continued sniffing him, a voice from downstairs said: "Butter? Where are you, girl?" Footsteps were heard. It was Luke who came in the room. He sighed when he saw this kind creature. "There you are, girl." He said. The creature jumped on the Rogue Lion, and got on his backs, standing around his shoulders. "How many times have I told you to keep close to me, Butter?"

"Luke!" Lincoln covered his body with his blanket. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry Lincoln. Come on, don't be ashamed."

"But, I'm in my underwear."

"It's okay. This is your big brother you're talking to." The Rogue Lion reassured. "Now come on out of there, please."

Sighing on defeat, Lincoln got out of the covers and stood up. "What kind of an animal is that?"

"This, little man, is a Binturong."

"A what?"

"A binturong. These animals are in the mongoose family and they live in South and southeast Asia. They're also known as a bearcat sometimes."

"Wow. It looks cool. Yet... a little unusual."

"Mother nature can be mysterious in some ways, Lincoln." Luke remarked.

"Totally."

"Come on, I'll tell you more downtairs." As Lincoln followed him downstairs and sat on the couch, the binturong got on top of the couch and rested herself on it like a housecat. Lincoln did not take his eyes off this majestic, yet mysterious animal, and begnaud petting this little guy.

Much to his surprise, the binturong liked it and have a few chuckles out if happiness. Something equivalent of a cat purring. "So what's her name?"

"Butter." Said the Rogue Lion

"Butter? What kind if a name is that?"

"The binturong has a smell to keep away predators and enemies. He has a musky smell that smells like buttered popcorn to our noses."

All of a sudden, Butter began to crawl on Lincoln's shoulders and licked the left side of his face. "Plese tell me she likes me."

"Of course she likes you. Butter likes most people in the world, and she's very curious."

"Huh." Lincoln decided to sniff her fur, and he realized that she did smell like buttered popcorn. It kinda made him hungry a little just thinking about it more. "Aww it's so... adorable." He tried petting her and he felt his right hand being nibbled by her sharp teeth. On his shoulders, it felt like the claws were trying to pierce his skin, and it hurt a little, but not so much. Still, Lincoln was enjoying the company of this racoon-like thing.

"Does anyone literally smell popcorn?" Asked Lori from upstairs. She and the sisters all came downstairs and saw Lincoln and Luke on the couch and Butter still licking Lincoln's face.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed. "What is that weird-looking guy?"

"Yeah, I've never seen it. Is it a raccoon?" Asked Lana.

"Close." Said Luke. "Its a binturong."

"Binturong?" Asked the sisters.

"Yep. Her names' Butter." Then the Rogue Lion explained to the girls about the bearcat.

"Her face looks like a cat a little, but this is it's own species." Said Lisa. "They can be a little sloth-like."

"Right, thank you, Lisa. She's neither a bear or a cat, but it's in the mongoose and meerkat family. And about the popcorn thing, it's her."

Every one of them took turns in smelling Butter and they realized it was true. "Wow. Smells good now I want some popcorn." Lynn said.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Lincoln.

"You can try, but she's a little too heavy." Lincoln then felt the binturong sit on his lap like a small dog, and laid his front claws on his chest as he was sniffing him some more. Butter then had the pleasure of perching on Lincoln's left shoulder.

"Heh. Looks like you made another new friend, Lincoln. That's a way to get buttered up! Haha Haha! Get it?" Luan joked.

Everyone groaned and then Lincoln felt her claws slowly scratching his skin. "Ah!" He grunted. "Man, her claws are sharp."

"You okay, Lincoln?" Asked Lucy

"Is she hurting ya, Linc?" Asked Luna.

"No. Ah! Just fine."

"Here. Let me help you." Then Luke picked up Butter again, and pulled out a bag of plantains.

"What's this cat's favorite food?" Asked Lola.

"I told you guys, she's not a cat." Luke repeated. "Anyway, binturongs eat both meat and vegetation, like bears would do. But her favorite food is this."

"Bananas?" Asked Leni

"Cooked bananas. Butter loves them so much she'll do anything foe them. Here, watch this." He put her down, and pulled out a plantain from the bag, and showed it to her. Nearing it close to her mouth, Butter was very published and happily ate it.

"Can I try?" Asked Lisa. "I always wanted to do that with fauna."

"Go ahead, just one though."

Then the second youngest sister had a go, and after Butter accepted it too, she felt proud and amazed, and even put down notes on the binturong's behavior. "Fascinating." She muttered. "A rather peculiar speciman."

"What do other animals think of his smell?" Asked Luna

"A very putrid odor to other animals." Said Lisa. "It is one of these creatures' main weapon against predators."

Just then, the pets came in and took a look at Butter, and smelled her fur. They froze like a statue and fell flat on the floor, collapsing from the stench. The others couldn't help but laugh at that reaction.

"Oh you guys." Lincoln remarked.


	49. The Girlfriend

Lincoln was just out with Clyde at the arcade: Gus' Games N' Grub, playing some Guitar Hero, when Lincoln got a call from Luke, and he told his friend: "Hold on, Clyde. Luke's calling me."

"No problem, buddy." said his best friend. "Go ahead. I'll wait."

Then Lincoln went into one of the booths in the restaurant section, and answered the phone and he said on the other line: "Hello? What's up, Luke? Everything alright?" Then he waited for a response for his new brother.

"Hey Linc." said the Rogue Lion at last. "Everything's just fine. Thanks to my new girlfriend here."

"Ah. So what's up?"

"She wants to meet you, and remember what I said about her seeing you before?"

"Uh-huh."

"She has seen you."

"Ah. Okay. So you want me to come over there and meet her?"

"Totally. What do you say."

Thinking about this in his head, Lincoln finally said: "Sure. Let me just finish up in the arcade with Clyde. I'm about to beat his high score."

"Ooh. Nice. Can't let him break your record, huh?"

"No sir. Anyway, I'll see you soon."

"Okay. My girlfriend will be looking forward to see you again." Said Luke. "Have fun with Clyde and make sure to beat his high score, would ya?"

Lincoln made a chuckle before saying: "I will Luke. I'll look forward to meeting your girlfriend, too." Then he hung up and went back to Guitar hero. He and Clyde were going at it hot, and ultimately, in the end, Lincoln was victorious against him.

"Ohh! Almost had you." Said Clyde. "Still. Good job."

"Thanks."

"So what did Luke want?"

"He wanted me to come meet his new girlfriend at his house a little later today."

"Cool. That's really cool." Said Clyde. "Why not vote over there now?" He heard his stomach growling and fuming in his tummy. "Oh right."

"Yeah, we can't go anywhere on an empty stomach." Then Lincoln's tummy began growling too. "I can really go for a three-meat pizza right now."

"You read my mind, Lincoln." Clyde agreed with him. They all went to the counter and had a large, three-meat pizza with pepperoni, sausage bits, and slices of Canadian bacon. As soon as they took the first bite of their slices, they immediately fell in love with the taste of this. Nothing beats the taste if pizza than Gus' Games n Grub.

Horking their food down and enjoying their small cola drinks with ice cubes in them. Both boys wished they can have a pizza a second time (without spending any more money, that is.) But, they were almost full with their lunch anway.

Finally, as soon as they were both done, they promptly put their scraps and leftovers away into a nearby trash bin, along with their empty cups that used to have cola in them. "Boy am I fed." Said Lincoln, patting his belly in happiness.

"Totally. Well, come on. Let's see who Luke's girlfriend is." Then they gave Gus, the owner and proprietor of this joint fifteen dollars, and were out of the restaurant, with their stomachs very happy.

At Luke's house, there was a purple car with a pink heart at the window of the trunk. They knew it belonged to the new girlfriend just looking at it. Admittedly, the two were a little nervous. But they knew Luke, so it shouldn't be a problem for them at all.

Opening the front door, they were greeted by his two dogs as usual, by being pounced on and having their faced licked all over as if they were ice cream cones. "hey hey hey!" Lincoln laughed as he felt his face being licked by Shadow. "Alright boy. Nice to see you too!"

The rottweiler just continued licking Lincoln's face with joy. Meanwhile, Whopper was licking all over Clyde's face, and his tongue was a little more slobbery. "Ah! Whopper!" He squirmed around as his face was licked like this. The great pyranese stopped his licking for a second, and howled at the ceiling in happiness.

Shadow got off of Lincoln as his little, stubby tail was wagging with joy. "Nice to see you dogs, too." Said Lincoln. He and Clyde looked all over the room and saw Luke waiting for the new girlfriend to sit with him.

"There you boys are." Said the Rogue Lion. "Just in time."

"So, where is your girlfriend?" Asked the white-haired boy.

"Lincoln?" Said a familiar female voice. "Clyde?" The two boys turned and what they saw froze them and make their hearts drop down to their feet as if the gravity in their bodies were as strong as Jupiter. A beautiful, Latin woman with long, brown hair was in the corridor and Lincoln recognized her an in instant. "It's so good to see you sweet boys again." She was wearing a white tank too and a black leggings on her own legs.

Too lost for words, the two were flushing and began going "ba-ba-ba-" over and over again, leaving the Rogue Lion a little confused on what was up with these boys. Dimartino was just as confused as her new boyfriend.

"Lincoln, Clyde?" Luke asked. "You two guys alright?" He waved his hand at Lincoln's face and then Clyde's, but to no avail. Next, he tried snapping his fingers at them, and ultimately, Lincoln turned away and pulled Clyde with him.

"I am so sorry Luke, but... We need to talk. Ms. D, can you please give us a minute, please?"

"Of course Lincoln. Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked

"Just fine. We just... need to get our heads straight." Then he went to the backyard to talk with his new brother. "Luke, about Dimartino," he said

"What about her? You don't like her?"

"No, no, of course not." Lincoln reassured. "But... She was our substitute teacher when Ms. Johnson broke her leg while riding a mechanical bull. And, she was so beautiful, me and Clyde almost flunked because of her."

Luke had his eyes wide hearing that.

"Even Lori's boyfriend nearly flunked because of her. She is that beautiful." Clyde added

"Well, you ain't wrong." Luke remarked. "She is the most drop-dead beautiful girls I have ever met."

"Kinda why we almost failed."

Little did Lincoln know was that Ms Dimartino was standing at the back door, possibly to come check on him and Clyde. "I'm sorry." she said at the doorway. The three looked back at her. "I never knew that my looks made you struggle in class so much."

"Ah come on, Alexandria." said Luke, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders for comfort. "And, to me, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

"Oh ho, Luke." Dimartino blushed. "You say such the sweetest things. Why can't more men be more like you?"

"Ah, Alexandria." Luke flustered, then he gave her a kiss on the lips to show his love.

The beautiful Hispanic woman looekd back at Lincoln again. "i'm sorry, miss Dimartino. you're too beautiful to look at for my eyes."

"And my eyes." clyde added.

Dimartino went up to Lincoln and bent down on her left knee, and put out her right arm on his right shoulder. "Lincoln," she said. "Please. tell me. what is the matter?"

Sighing in defeat, Lincoln ultimately said to her in reply. "Miss Dimartino, you almost made me fail the fifth grade, because... i was in love with you. Or, falling for you at least."

"You... were in love with me?"

"Uh-huh." Said Clyde.

"All of the boys in the school were in love with you." Said Clyde. "But, could you blame us? I mean, look at you. Luke's right when he said you are one of the most beautiful women in the world."

Flushing again, Dimartino felt some guilt building up inside her. Her almost making the boys in Lincoln's class because they were distracted by her beauty and her body?

"And, every time you gave us a test, we failed it and you leave a frowny face on the paper next to the 'F', and that was a little cold."

Alexandria frowned and said: "oh. I'm sorry about the frowny faces on your tests. But, I was never trying to hurt your feelings, I only put those there because i was just sad at how low you scored on them." The boys still didn't turn around to face her.

Clyde then "We know you weren't trying to hurt us. You didn't know about how we felt."

"Yes. I was not aware that you boys were... swooning over me. Bow, please, look at me." The two kids reluctantly turned around, but had their heads bent down so they wouldn't have to look at her. However, she used her soft, warm hands fo gently lift the boys' faces up to make eye contact with her. "I'm so sorry if I almost made you fail because of me."

"No. It's okay." Said Lincoln. "Look, I know you would never hurt us."

"And I am really flattered by how you all fall in love with me, but I am far too old for all of you."

"We know." Lincoln and Clyde remarked in unison.

"Well. This is.. a little awkward now. I probably should have brought her here." Luke said.

"No, no, it's alright." Said Alexandria.

Lincoln sighed again and had an idea. "Maybe since you have a boyfriend now, my new brother, I can be more calm around you."

Smiling, Ms Dimartino said: "I think that would be a good way to try and help you not be so shy around me."

"You're right." Said Clyde. "Well, I'm curious about how you and Luke met."

"Come inside." Said the Rogue Lion. "We'll tell you when we set foot."

"It' a real page-turner on how we first met and came to be." Alexandria added. "And.. will you boys be okay while looking at me? If you can't, I understand. But please, don't be very shy around me."

"We'll try." Said Lincoln. He, and the others went inside and sat on the couch together. "So, you guys were her students once?"

"Yep." Clyde remarked flatly.

"We have certainly met before." Lincoln added.

"Right. Well, it happened three weeks ago and I was helping my dad feeding the Cape buffalo in the large pen, then I saw Alexandria holding a drink for herself, and then she just tripped and fell on her right ankle. I couldn't help but notice that and I went to her aid."

"Let me tell you, Lincoln." Said ms Dimartino. "Luke here is quite a gentleman. He offered to bring me an ice cream and I was flattered by his kindness. He was more than kind enough to bring me a chocolate-vanilla swirl on a cupcake cone.

"Then after that, I offered her a new drink for free."

"After that, me and Luke had a really good talk and found we have many things in common."

"Like what?" Asked Clyde curiously .

"We both have a love for Africa, animals, and all things French." Said Alexandria. "I even helped him feed a few birds around the Out of Africa park."

"I didn't know you loved animals, ms. D."

"I do,Lincoln. I love animals just as much I as love kids." Then she took a sip of her hibiscus tea. "I know that Luke and I are meant to be together. What is not to like about this charming man?"

"He is my new brother after all." Lincoln agreed with her.

"Brother?" asked the substitute teacher. "I thought you only had-"

"I know, I know. Ten sisters, but... I always wanted a brother figure in my life, and it's fun hanging out with a guy, and I need to do guy things in life once in a while." Lincoln remarked.

Alexandria smiled on her cute, beautiful face. "I completely understand."

"And living with ten sisters is never an easy thing to do in life."

"That is true Lincoln, but I grew up with four older brothers." Said Miss Dimartino. "I was always the butt in their jokes and always picked on by me, being wrestled by them every day."

Lincoln and Clyde were rather surprised to hear that by her. Turns out that Lincoln was not the only one dealing with a big family like him and Ronnie Anne. "Wow. That just have been a nightmare for you when you were in a house like that."

Ms. Dimartino made a cute and sexy laugh from herself. "Lincoln you are really funny."

"Don't forget about me, sweetheart." Luke said.

"Oh, get over here, Lion." Then they both kissed on the lips. "You are such an amazing man."

"And you are the most amazing woman ever." The Rogue Lion admitted to her, then they kissed again. "Well anyway, I decided to take Lincoln under my wing and be his new godbrother if he needed some help in his life, like if his sisters were driving him crazy."

"Well, That's very nice." Said Alexandria.

"And, I think Alexandria is a beautiful name, miss Dimartino." Said Clyde.

The Hispanic woman was flattered and said: "Thank you, Clyde. I was named after the city in Northern Egypt. Sometimes, my own friends would call me Alex for short."

"Isn't that more of a boy's name?" Asked Lincoln.

Miss Dimartino couldn't help but laugh at what Lincoln just said. "No, sweetie." She said. "It can be both a boy's name and a girl's name."

"Oh. I see."

"As we were talking more and more at the park." Said Luke. "I knew that we were meant to be together as lovers." Luke continued with the story. We started out on small dates and I took her with me on a few rides on my motorcycle."

"At first, I was scared, but now I'm used to it."

"And speaking of which." The Rogue Lion then went into one of his closets and pulled our a leather jacket. "Ta-da!"

Gasping, Dimartino promptly took the jacket. "This jacket is so beautiful, Luke." She said gratefully. "I absolutely love it."

"I knew you would love it." Then he felt himself being hugged by his new girlfriend, feeling very flattered and touched by her new boyfriend's bee gift. "Glad you love it."

"Oh and do you think that maybe, you can come assist me at one of my substitute classes for when I I am teaching?"

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it. What would you have me do?"

"You can show some of those animals from your dad's safari park and show them to the other students."

"Hmm.. I would have to talk to my dad and the administrators about it."

"Of course. No rush at all, you cool cat. It would make the kids very happy, and as long as they are safe and not aggressive."

"Heh. I'll bear that in mind, Alex." Then he took a sip of his own hibiscus juice. "I didn't mean to make this... awkward for you guys. I didn't know that Alexandria kinda made you... nutty."

"No, it's okay." Said Lincoln before turning to miss Dimartino. "And, we're sorry for foolishly falling in love with you, Miss Dimartino." He and Clyde's cheeks were blushing a tomato red on their faces.

"Oh Lincoln. There is no reason for you and Clyde to be sorry. I'm certain it was my fault that I made the boys almost fail school."

Lincoln smiled. "Good. And... i won't go very nutty on you again since you have a boyfriend now."

"Me too." Clyde added.

"Thank you, boys." Dimartinp smiled and hugged them to show how much she cares about them. "Well, it is very nice seeing you again."

"And we'll see each other more often than ever, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Especially since she is welcome here any time she wants." Luke added. "Well, I guess That's done."

"Oh, and I have seen those videos of you with those lions, Lincoln." She added. "I was rather impressed by how they all accept you like a new member of the family."

"Yeah. I was starting to worry that I would have got mauled to shreds. But, I'm so happy I can he with those lions. Although, my parents always worry about me when I do that."

"Yes, because they love you, Lincoln. That's what parents do."

"Yeah, I know."

"Would you guys like to stay for more jus de bissap?" The Rogue Lion offered.

"I can't. Mom needs me to do a chore." Lincoln remarked.

"And i have to get back to my dads and take my anti-allergy pills." Added Clyde. "And I'm allergic to flowers, including hibiscus."

"Okay. No problem." Said the Rogue Lion. "Let me know if you need anything, little brother."

"I will, Luke. Thank you." Lincoln said. He got off the couch and Clyde did the same.

"And the same with me." Dimartino added. "I can help you out too bow that I am your brother's girlfriend now. It's the least I can do."

Lincoln smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss Dimartino." He replied.

"You are quite welcome, mon ami. A tout a l'heure."

"What does that mean?" Asked Clyde

"It's French for see you later." Luke corrected.

"Oh. Okay. I think I remember you teaching us that miss D." Lincoln said.

"Of course. I am very fluent in Frenh, Lincoln. I have spent two years in Gabon after all."

"Wow. See you guys later. Come on, Clyde." Then the boys went out the door. Luke and Alexandria began kissing a few seconds after, passionately sharing their love.


	50. Little Afternoon Sit

In the Inside Africa park, Luke was giving a little show and tell to a small group of visitors with a gigantic bird from one of it's pens, a thick-billed raven to be exact. Lincoln was the one holding the gigantic bird on his right arm, trying to help out Luke with the demonstration.

For his honest opinion, he thought of how sharp the thick-billed raven's claws were latching onto his arm like a tree branch. It felt like these birds talons were about to pierce Lincoln's skin like acupuncture needles.

This gigantic bird made a few croaks and a few caws every once in a while. "These guys are the largest perching birds in the world." Luke said. "These guys live in the highlands of Ethiopia, Eritrea, and a small portion of Somalia."

"Ah!" Lincoln grunted in slight pain as he felt the talons sink in the skin of his arm a little more. "Man, those talons are sharp." He felt the raven come up his arm and perch on his shoulder now. At least it saved Lincoln trouble from suffering any more pain on his arm.

"You okay, Lincoln?"

"Yeah. Just fine, Luke." The boy replied. "Probably need some ice on my arm after this."

"Don't worry Lincoln. Eddy is a gentle bird who loves kids." Luke reassured his little brother. "He wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Lincoln smiled and nodded his head to him. "Well, keep going."

"Right." Luke cleared his throat again, and said: "thick-billed ravens, like any other ravens or crows in the world want carrion, which is like dead animals or body parts from dead animals. Observe: this piece of raw chicken."

The thick-billed raven made a few creaks of joy to look at that piece of chicken skin. The Rogue Lion promptly gave it to Eddy and the bird began gulping it down his throat. Right after that, Eddie made a small, croak telling Luke "thank you for the snack."

"You're welcome, Eddy." Like replied to him. "They like to nest on high, rocky cliffs and they can lay up to three or five eggs at a time. Not only carrion, but they eat bugs, grub, human food, and this might gross you out a little but... beetle larvae from animal poop."

The kids watching this all went "ewww!" After hearing that, which was the kind of reaction that Luke would have guess out of these children.

"Yeah, I know, it's... disgusting, but that's how they would eat those kind of bugs. So, that concludes this presentation of the cool and intriguing thick-billed raven."

A small round of applause was heard from the crowd and a louder cheering was heard from the kids. Lincolb promptly gave Luke eddy back, and the raven perched on his left arm.

"I'll be right back Lincoln. Gotta out Eddy back in the African Aviary. Why don't you go to the food court. You hungry?"

"Well, no. I had some leftover meatloaf from yesterday for lunch, but I think I will have a snow cone." Lincoln replied.

"That's cool. See you in a few." As he went back to the aviary, Lincoln got a pan-african snow cone and since he is the new brother of Luke, he got a fifty-percent discount. Originally, it wokx be one dollar and ninety-nine cents for one snow cone, but he got ninety-nine cents as the discount.

Lincoln really loved the taste of this red, yellow, and green snow cone. He was glad he brought his entire family the other day to enjoy these type of frozen treats, and they loved the taste just about as much as he does. "Hello Lincoln," said a voice. It was Alexandria, or also known as Miss Dimartino.

Blushing at seeing her again, Lincoln tried to keep his cool around her. As if now, the hit substitute teacher was wearing a leather jacket that Luke gave her, And some white sweatpants for her legs. She went over to sit with Lincoln on this fine day.

"Hey, Miss D." Lincoln said.

"Are you alright? Are you having trouble talking to me again?"

"No no, of course not. I'm trying so hard." And he took another bite of his snow cone. "You ever tried these snow cones miss D?"

"Oh. You can just call me Alexandria, or Alex for short." Said she. "You don't have to be so formal to me when I am teaching school."

"Okay."

"And yes. I love these snow cones. The taste of cherry, lemon, and green apple mixed to one snow cone. As a matter of fact I will go get one right now." Then sheet the table to get a treat to her own. Meanwhile, Lincoln felt a slight aching in his arm, possibly from Eddy tbe thick-billed raven perching on it, and some red marks were visible on it.

As soon as Alexandria came back with her treat, she sat in front of Lincoln again. "Oh, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your arm looks like it was scratched by a cat over and over again."

"No. That's just from Eddy, the thick-billed raven. I was helping out with Luke on a presentation with that bird to some zoo goers. I let him perch in my arm and, you know."

"Did it hurt, sweetie?"

"No. Well, kinda felt like needles were sticking in my skin, but I'm fine. Besides, at least it wasn't like hawk talons."

"True. And I'm sure parrots would be the same." Said Alexandria. She took tbe first bite of her snow cone and loved the taste just as much as Lincoln. "Hmm. I love these snow cones." And then she took a second bite.

Luke came back and he was more than happy to see his new girlfriend again. "Hey Alex." Said the Rogue Lion.

"Luke, nice to see you again, my love." Said Dimartino. She stood up and she and Luke began kissing on the lips for about two seconds.

"Ah, and I see you're wearing the jacket I gave you." The Rogue Lion noticed. "Do you like it, Alexandria?"

"I love it. Very stylish on me. I really thank you, sweetheart."

"You are quite welcome, ma cherie." Then he felt Dimartino hug him to add her thanks. Luke then sat down next to Lincoln, and he asked him: "So Linc, how do you like them snow cones?"

Lincoln smiled and he replied to him with a smile: "I love it."

"And you should try the Chadian snow cone. The one where it is red, yellow, and blue like the flag of Chad."

"What's the blue flavor?" Asked Dimartino.

"Blue raspberry."

"Ooh. That sounds yummy."

Luke noticed Lincoln's red marks from Eddy the thick-billed raven's talons, and he just forgot something. "Ah! I need to give you a bag of ice for your arm. Look at those marks and dots from Eddy's talons." He got out of the table again, and went to one of the soda machines and pulled out a small bag for Lincoln to tend to his scratches.

It was then when Lincoln finished his snow cone, and put the wrapper in a nearby trash bin. Heading back to the table, Alexandria then said: "Look Lincoln, I know I have said this before but... I'm sorry if I unintentionally almost made you fail the fifth grade." She sounded a little guilty about that event once again.

Smiling at her, Lincoln said: "It's okay, miss- I mean, Alex. You didn't know, and... i didn't want to admit it that I had a huge crush on you, or that I was going completely bonkers on you." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Lincoln. You are a really sweet boy for forgiving me like this." then she gave him a kiss on the forehead to show some kindness from herself. Blushing, Lincoln was really touched. "I'm glad you understand that I didn't mean to make you almost fail."

"I do."

"Good."

All of a sudden, he gets a phone call and it was Leni wanting to talk to him. Answering the phone, he waited to hear her voice. "O-M-gosh, Lincoln!" she said at last. "You have got to look at these clothes sales at the mall. They are all seventy-five percent off!"

"New prices on clothes?" Asked Lincoln. "Thanks, Leni, but I already have so many clothes in my room already."

"But they have new caches for sale." Leni reminded

"And we can get some ice cream after that." Lynn added on the other line.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lincoln replied. "I already ordered myself some new shirts and new jeans from online from the same place you guys are in right now, and rheyvwere secenty-five percent off. As for ice cream, I already eaten a snow cone a few moments ago."

"Oh. You sure you won't come with us, Linc?" Asked Luna.

"Yep. Besides, I just did a demonstration at the park with a cool bird." Said Lincoln. "And it was fun."

"Well okay." said Lori: "But you're missing out on some offers."

"No, I already made some payments over there. Besides, I am a guy not a girl."

"What do you mean?" Asked Luna.

"I mean I'm not one to getting those flashy clothes like toy guys all are." Lincoln said specifically.

"Okay. That's fine." Said Lori: "we were only asking you, Lincoln. How is it with Luke?" Lincoln made s sigh of irritation, and rolled his eyes.

At last, he said: "just doing good, Lori. Just hanging with Luke at inside Africa." And he looked around at his surroundings. "And I'm having fun here."

"Good. Just checking in ya, dude." Said Luna

"We'll see you later. Do you need anything from the mall?"

"No thank you, Luce." Lincoln then hung up and looked at the Rogue Lion and his new girlfriend. "Sorry. My sisters."

"No problem." Luke replied. "What did they want from ya?"

"Oh, they invited me to the mall for a clothes sail, but I told them I wasn't interfered."

"Good man." Luke boldly said. "So, do your sisters know about my girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Lori's boyfriend: Bobby also nearly flunked because of Alexandria." He looked at the substitute teacher. "No offense."

"None taken Lincoln."

"Heh. Kinda funny if you ask me." Luke modestly noted. "Well, at least you are way better around her now."

"Yep. Thanks to you."

"Ah, well, you know." The Rogue Lion toon a Sip of his cola and looked around at his dad's safari park. "Would you still like to come to Africa with me someday?"

Lincoln nodded his head to his new brother. "Yeah, of course. Thanks to you, I really want to know what it is like in those African countries you told me about."

"Hmm. I have been to some of those places." Said Miss Dimartino. Many parts in Africa are very beautiful and breathtaking for foreign eyes."

"Evebr thought of visiting again?"

"I think if you would like me to come with you Luke, then I would love to."

"Good."


	51. In for a Rough Morning

Playing video games in the living room, Lincoln was playing a little Cowboys Vs. Pirates on the Ybox, and he was enjoying every minute of this game. Tomorrow, he was planning to meet Luke at the Inside Africa park to spend some time with the lions again and he knew the pride of lions would he very happy to see him in their enclosure again. Another thing in his mind was: he would be happy to hang out with the African wild dogs in their enclosure, for they were as welcoming to Lincoln as those lions were.

After a whole hour and thirty minutes, he decided to take a break from his games and got himself some Mac n cheese bites that he made last night. He enjoyed the taste if this snack and there were about four bites on the plate in the fridge.

Lincoln couldn't help but watch those videos of him on the internet of him interacting with Mufass, Aslan, Taka, and those lions he met the first few times, and he was surprised to see that the views reached up to one-hundred million hits today. Deep down inside him, Lincoln felt a little proud of himself for being popular with these videos and how viral they were.

"Still feel like one of the lion family, Lincoln?" Asked Lynn, who spooked him from behind.

Lincoln made a small yell, and turned around to see his elder sister. "Agh. Lynn." He said. "I thought you were Lucy."

"Nah, if it was Lucy, you would know."

"Touche. So, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to know how you were doing, bro. No biggie." Then she gave him a rough punch on the right arm.

"Ow!" Lincoln said. "Lynn, I hate it when you do that!"

"Ah. Come on. Just hanging out with the best brother in the world."

Lincoln just rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, okay." He muttered. Clicking on the video again, he still couldn't believe how popular these videos were already.

"Lincoln!" Looa called from upstairs.

Making a small groan, Lincoln got off the computer and went upstairs ti see what the bratty little sister wanted from him. It gave Lynn a chance to look up videos of baseball players accidentally getting knocked out by incoming balls, knocking them to the ground.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious!" Lynn guffawed.

Meanwhile, Lincoln looked for his sister, and he found her with a camera, coming towards him. "Ab, there you are, Linky. Can you play photographer with me?"

"Again?" Asked Lincoln. "But, we just played that game yesterday."

"Do it, or I'm telling mom that you were looking on Girls Galore magazine again!" She blackmailed.

Lincoln was a little terrified of what Lola just threatened him with and he reluctantly did it anyway. While pretending to take pictures, Lola did many sensual poses involving kissing faces over and over again for a period of time.

At last, after about fifteen pictures of her, Lola said: "okay, That's good." Then Lincoln gave the camera back to her.

"Happy?"

"Yep. Thanks, Lincoln." Then she went back to her room with the camera in her hands, humming to herself without a care in the world. It was rather annoying for Lincoln, but he didn't want his habit of looking at girly magazines exposed to everyone else.

"Lincoln!" Lana called. "I need your help!" She ran up to him in a hurry.

"Easy Lana, what is it?"

"Hops won't eat his worms. Can you help me?"

"Okay. Wait, do I have to eat the worm?" Lincoln asked her uncomfortably.

"No. Just pretend that you ate the worm so he'll think you did."

"Ah. Good." Following her to her and Lola's room, Hops had a stern and grumpy look on his amphibious face. "Hey Hops. Can you please eat the worms Lana gave you?"

Nodded his head a "nope" with his arms crossed, Hops blew a raspberry.

"Come on. You gotta eat something, buddy." Lana urged.

Once again, Hops swung his head a no. "Okay. I'll show you how good they are." Lincoln pulled out a worm and turned around to the right side of his body. "Just watch this." He put the small worm down past his neck and dropped it on the floor, going past his neck.

With this, Hops had a change of heart, and began using his tongue to eat as much worms as he can fill in his mouth before swallowing them.

"Thanks m, Lincoln." Said Lana. "Hops will be full by the end of the day."

"No problem, Lana." He got in video chatting with Ronnie Anne on his laptop while sitting on the staircase. "Hey Ronnie Anne. "How's it going?"

"Sorry Lame-o." Ronnie answered. "But I'm grounded for skateboarding in the bodega again. So I can't really be seen going on the computer."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem." The she signed off.

He wondered of who else to talk with next on the internet, and thought of Clyde. He hoped that he was available for him to chat with. He got him on the other line, and he was available to talk with. "Hey buddy, what'a up?"

"Just bored and thought I would talk to you."

"Nice. I was getting bored myself."

"Hey Clyde, still trying to be better around Dimartino?"

"Yep. I'm feeling better around her now, mostly because Luke is her boyfriend now."

"Same with me."

Clyde took a sip of his milk and he said: "it cannot be a bad as me with Lori. Her, I still can't bleed my nose without looking at her or hearing her voice." Clyde began daydreaming of his crush once again in a funny face. "I can just imagine riding a two-seat bicycle down tbe park with her singing Daisy Bell."

"Right."

"Lori, Lori, give me your answer do." Clyde sang.

Lincoln began to look annoyed by Clyde's usual daydreaming over his eldest sister. "Oh boy." He muttered.

"I'm half crazy over the love of you."

It was just then Lori came in the room and she was apparently looking for her brother. "Lincoln, do you think you can literally help me with something?"

Vlyfr stopped his singing and froze like a statue on the other line. "L-L-Lori?" He recognized that voice all too well. He had a nosebleed with his eyes rolling around like crazy, then collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh Clyde." Said Lincoln with a sigh. He knew that Clyde was no unavailable. Closing his laptop, he asked Lori: "what do you want?"

"Sorey to bother you, but I need some advice. What kind of emojis should I send to Bobby, the kiss emoji, the heart emoji, or the wink emoji?"

"Why not try all three? It works both ways." Lincoln suggested.

Lori made a silly gasp and she said: "Lincoln, you are literally a genius. I will do just that." Then she exited the living room while texting to Bobby once again. Lynn was still recovering from her leg a little. It's not so broken anymore, but there was still some cramping in it.

In his head, Lincoln was still curious about what many of those countries in Africa are like if he ever visited there, and there was no doubt that Luke would be with him in that kind of travel in the future. He also believed that his sisters wouldn't be very interesting in going there, more like go to malls or look at clothes on sale since they are all girls.

He believed that all his sisters wouldn't really be interested in going to Africa with him and Luke, maybe except for Lana because of her love for animals, Lisa because of her observing animals (and the fact that she treats all animals as test subjects.) And Luna for the music like the bongo drums and kalimba. The rest if the sisters wouldn't really be interested in Africa.

"Yeah, Lynn would probably think it would be boring," Lincoln thought to himself. "Maybe if there were some lions hunting or cheetahs running around. Heh, let's see Lynn try to outrun a cheetah."

The doorbell rang and it revealed to be Luke and Alexandria looking happy to see him. "Hey Lincoln, you busy?"

"No. As a matter of fact I am bored." Lincoln replied.

"Nice. Perfect timing then." The Rogue Lion said. "Alex wants to hear your guitar playing from what I taught you."

"Oh yes. I just live the sound of a guitar playing."

"Well, I don't know." Said Lincoln. "I'm not as good as Luke."

"Ah, don't be so modest." Said Luke. "You've been getting better on it, and I'm proud of you for that." Then he handed him the ax that Lincoln would play on in guitar practice. "Here you go."

"Wow. Nice."

"What's going on in here bro?" Asked Luna. She noticed the guitar and she said: "oh, you about to jam on that ax?"

"Yep." Luke answered for his brother. "My new girlfriend here wants to here him play."

"Ooh, radical! Let me get the others." Luna said, running around the house to bring the other sisters to hear Lincoln play. He sat on the couch, and held the guitar in his arms. Dimartino sat next to him on one side, and Luke on the other side.

It took a little while, but the other sisters and the parents came in the room to hear Lincoln play.

Ag first, Lincoln looked a little nervous and worried that his sisters will laugh at him for his supposed lousy playing. "Come on dude, you can do it!" Luna cheered him on.

Lincoln gulped and waited for everyone to gather around. He pretended not to see that his sisters were there just for some support in himself and just Dimartino and his godbrother alone, and maybe his parents were there with him too.

"Okay, here I go." Lincoln said. "No don't laugh at me, okay?"

"I'll try my best." Lori teased

"Lori," Rita Said sternly.

"Okay, okay."

Then Lincoln began playing in a rather slow and melodic tune on the guitar, and it sounded really nice. Deep down, he thought that all that playing has paid off, and he is a rather adept guitar player now, thanks to his practice.

Everyone was liking the tune and really dug in how he was playing so nicely. Lincoln began playing some solos and chords on the fret board, and in a much faster pace, and when he was done, there was a nice round of applause from his family and Dimartino

"Whoo! Way to shred on that thing, Lincoln!' Luna cheered.

"That was beautiful!" Leni added.

"Not as good as Luna," Said Lana. "But still, that was so good!"

"Play some more!" Said Lucy. "And maybe you can play something evil or sinister.

"Come on Lincoln, you don't want to disappoint your fans, do you?" Luke urged him encouragingly. "Besides, Alexandria loved it."

"Yeah Lincoln. Please play some more."

"Okay, okay, okay." Lincoln gave up at last with a smirk. He began playing some more nice tunes worth everyone's while for a brief period of time.

 **The Next Morning**

A rooster crowed in the distance from the house, and Lincoln awoken from his slumber. However, something was very wrong. He didn't really feel like himself and his nose was very stuffy, for he couldn't smell a thing closest to his nose, and his throat felt dry, and had a little bit of trouble inhaling in his mouth probably.

Still, he just decided to shrug that off as morning allergies and went out of bed to get some breakfast.

He smelt bacon and eggs for breakfast and promptly went in the kitchen to see his dad cooking the food. "Morning Linc- Oh. You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine, dad." Lincoln replied in a stuffy voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look at you." said Lynn Sr.

"Nah, just morning allergies dad. No biggie." then he let out a sneeze, wiping some mucus from his nose.

"Okay." said Lynn Sr uncomfortably. Lincoln promptly sat down at the table and began eating his breakfast, although he couldn't really taste the bacon and eggs properly. The other sisters came and got their breakfast, and they all stared at Lincoln.

"What?"

Luna was the first to speak: "You okay, bro? You look a little down under the weather, man."

"Yeah, you look as sick as a dog." said Luan.

Charles heard that phrase and growled in offense. "Come on guys, I'm just fine." Lincoln stated. "I feel like a... ACHOO! a million bucks." Lincoln then felt Luna gently touch his forehead with her hand.

"Wow, you're burning up hot, Linc. You got a fever, and I don't mean a cat scratch fever."

Then Lori, being the oldest, did the same. "Geez, you are literally burning up like fire, Lincoln."

"Come on guys, I told you, i'm fine." Lincoln begged. He began coughing and trying to hard to breath properly.

"You don't sound like it, honey." Rita said. "Not to mention you are paler than a baby zebra."

"Let's get you to bed, and have Lisa look at you." said Leni. She picked up her younger brother and carried him to his room. Lola brought an ice pack and placed it on his head. Lincoln did not want to get sick and he wanted to be with his new brother a the safari park again. This day might not go well for him at all.

"Just sit tight, elder brother." said Lisa. "I will be back momentarily to check the diagnosis."

"Not another CPR." Lincoln complained.


	52. Pretty Pesky Pneumonia

Poor Lincoln still looked paler than a newborn puppy while in bed and caving an ide pack covering his forehead. He was groaning mildly from how sick and a little lightheaded he was from whatever this sickness or virus may be.

He waited patiently for Lisa to bring out a scanning machine to figure out the diagnosis on him right now. Deep down, Lincoln was feeling bummed that he probably won't go to Inside Africa in this kind of condition, even though he denied being sick a few times.

Oh how he wanted to be with those lions again, and he figured they would all be bummed to hear thsy he couldn't show up to hang out with them some more. Letting out another sneeze, Lincoln saw Lisa come back in his room with a device that senses what kind of diseases and viruses a human has in his or her body.

"Voila. Now this should sense the problem inside of you, Lincoln. Open wide and say ahhh." Lisa pulled out a small stick, and when Lincoln opened his mouth, he felt the cold glass from this device touch his tongue.

A small beeping sound was heard from the device and a scroll of paper came out from the printer. Lisa took one good look at the paper and she had her right hand under her chin. "Sweet mother ofndiscovery."

Lincoln made a few coughs before asking: "What's wrong with me?"

"You have the case of Pneumonia." Lisa answered before discarding the paper. "Not to worry, it will resolve within a week from now."

"Pneumonia?!" The boy groaned and rolled his eyes back to the left. "Oh just great. There goes hanging out with Mufasa, Taka, and the other lions at Inside Africa today." He never felt bummed in all his life and breathed from his mouth. "This can't be happening right now."

"Science never lies, Lincoln." Liss remarked. "I am terribly sorry to say this, elder brother, but you are in no condition to do any recreational activities at this time."

"Ohhh." He got out of bed and tried to prove that he can go anywhere, even in this kind of condition. "Come on, I'm okay. Honest."

"Okay?" Lola asked. "Look at you! You look like you're dying right now."

"Get back into bed, little bro." Luna said, gently placing Lincoln back on his mattress. "Lisa's right, you shouldn't go anywhere like this."

"It's not dangerous is it?"

"Well... no. Death from Pneumonia is a very small percentage, like 0.9 percent of people have suffered from Pneumonia have died." Lisa clarrified.

"Wait, didn't Brittany Murphy die from Pneumonia?"

"Lori!" Lisa said.

This made Lincoln ever so worried even more, and he groaned some more.

"Sorry, honey." Said Rita. "Maybe another time."

Lincoln then rolled to his side in shame, feeling more bummed than ever. "Okay. Can I at least call Lukw to tell him I'm sick to go anywhere?"

"No problem. That's fine." Said Lynn Sr. "In the meantime, how about some tomato soup for that cold of yours? Ot's Lynn Loud Sr's special tomato soup." He bounced his eyebrows three times. His son smiled in relief.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, Lincoln. I always love serving my family my special food." As the father went downstairs, the mother pulled out Lincoln's comic books for him to read in his spare time while recovering from this pesky bug.

Smiling warmly at her son, Rita said: "here's some comic books, Lincoln. And I'm sorry if you can't go with Luke today."

"It's fine. But I would like to know where I got Pneumonia in the first place. Achoo!"

"Say it, don't spray it." Lana remarked.

"Sorry."

"Would you like anything else?" Leni offered.

"Yeah. Some orange juice, please?"

The second oldest sister smiled adorably at him. "Don't worry, I'll get it for toy, Lincoln."

Luan was the next to speak and she brought out a small bag, that god knows What's inside. "Hey, what did the one sick bat say to the other sick bat? One flu over the other!"

Everyone groaned as usual.

"But seriously, I have something to let us know if you need us for anything. She reached into the bag and pulled out an air horn in a color of red. "Ta-da!"

Everyone complained at what she just offered Lincoln. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Luna complained. Lincoln immediately blared the air horn, letting out a blasting noise.

"Thanks, Luan." Lincoln said to her gratefully.

Everyone else began thanking Luan as well, but they sounded either a little annoyed and or sarcastic. "No problem Lincoln. I hope you get well soon." Then she patted his white hair.

"And if you want me to play some sweet tunes, let me know." Luna offered. "Sometimes, music is the best medicine."

Smiling gratefully, Lincoln said: "thanks, Luna."

"Anytime, Linc."

Everyone left Lincoln alone for a minute to call his godbrother. It took a few seconds, but the Rogue Lion finally got ahold of him. "Hey Lincoln. What's up?"

"Hi Luke- ack!" He began coughing and wheezing a little into his phone.

"Whoa. You don't sound very good. You okay, buddy?"

After coughing a few more times, Lincoln answered by saying: "no. I'm not. I have... achoo! Pneumonia, and I need to stay in bed for a whole week."

"Awww, man. That sucks. Sorry Lincoln. Do you know how you got it?"

"Nope. It just happened to me this morning." Then he let out another sneeze. "So, I'm sorry if I can't be with the lions today."

"It's okay. These things happen. Just rest up and feel better soon." Luke replied. "If you're sick, you're sick. Anyway, I've got some root beer at home and I'll give some to you if you'ed like. And I can show you my trips to Africa."

"That sounds cool. That would be nice." Said Lincoln. "See you soon, Luke."

"Talk to you later. And get well soon." Then the Rogue Lion hung up. Lincoln just laid on his bed and pulled out his laptop to watch some videos or video chat with his friends if he felt like doing it. No one was available to chat with him for the time being, but he will wait.

Leni came back with the orange juice, but it didn't have any ice in it. "Here you go, Linky!" She daid in her perky tone of voice.

"Uhh, Leni, you forgot to put ice cubes in.

The second oldest sister gasped and she said" oops! I'll be right back." Poor Lincoln just rolled his eyes at how empty-handed Leni can be, but he tolerated it. She came back with the fixed beverage and Lynn Sr came with a warm bowl of tomato soup, and it smelled so good.

The father then said: "here you go son. Just how you like it."

Lincoln smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, dad."

Both Leni and Lynn sr left the room, and Luna came back with her guitar to play some nice tunes on it. "Okay bro, ready to hear the sweet, relaxing tunes from Luna Loud herself?"

Nodding his head a yes, Lincoln let out a few covered coughs. "Yeah. Fire away, Luna."

"Awesome. And don't worry. You ain't gonna die, just leave me an alibi."

"I don't know what you mean, but, okay."

Then Luna began playing some nice guitar tunes for Lincoln to hear and relax to for a long while. Lincoln enjoyed every minute that passes by listening to this while eating some tomato soup and drinking the orange juice.


	53. Times in Africa

Poor Lincoln was still ill in bed and he looked the same as before, very under the weather with this Pneumonia bug inside of his body. After taking one of the cold pills Rita had given him, he blew the air horn for someone to come and tend to him for something he wanted right now. After waiting for a few long minutes, Lana came in the room.

"Yeah Lincoln, what is it?" She asked him.

Before he could talk, the sick boy let out a small cough before asking his sister: "Can you please bring me some mint ice cream?" And he pulled out his empty glass with ice cubes in them. "And... hack! Some more water please?"

Lana snapped her finger and pointed at him. "You got it, Lincoln." Then the tomboy girl went downstairs to fetch Lincoln what he had requested.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lola was having a pretend tea party with Mr. Sprinkles and her other dolls and stuffed animals. "Would you like another spout of tea, Mr. Sprinkles?" It was just then, Lana came in and ruined it for her by blowing a raspberry at what she said.

"Tea? Boring! Cola is more like it."

Lola just gave her a dirty look. "No one asked you Lana. And by the way, do you get that air horn will be the bane of our existence?"

"What do you mean?"

A honk was heard from Lincoln's room, making the twins jump in fright. "Next question?"

"Come on, Lincoln's just sick, Lola. Cut him some slack."

"I know, but a little hand bell would be better."

"Well whatever, I gotta get Lincoln his ice cream and water." Then Lana fetched him what he wanted. She went back upstairs and gave him what he wanted. It was just then the doorbell rang and Luna was the one who answered it. It revealed to be the Rogue Lion himself, obviously coming over to say hi to his new brother and see how he was fairing at the moment.

Luna smiled seeing his handsome face and she said: "W'sup, Luke?"

"Hey Luna. Is Lincoln around here anywhere?"

"Up in his room."

"so he's got the case of pneumonia again, huh?"

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Good thing his godbrother is here, huh?" Luke gently bumped her shoulder with his fist.

The rocker chick didn't really sound so enthusiastic about, but she was still happy. "Yeah, true dat. Lincoln has to stay in bed for at least a week. That's what Lisa said."

"Good."

A loud blast from the horn upstairs was heard again. "What the heck was that?"

"That, was an air horn I gave to Lincoln in case he needed any of us." Luan said in a bold stature. Luna looked extremely annoyed, being very irritated with Luan's idea of how Lincoln would call his own family if needed. "Whoop! Gotta clean Mr. Coconuts again." then she went upstairs, humming circus music to herself.

"An air horn?" Luke said with his eyebrow raised

"I know, it's so annoying."

"It will literally drive the whole family insane if we hear it so many times." Lori added

"Nah, you guys just try and help Lincoln in any way you can if he ever needs you again." Luke said to the eldest sister. "Just try and be more patient with that thing. Besides, it's not like he would honk it over and over like a car alarm."

"Yeah, no argument there."

Luna went upstairs to see her sick siblng. "Hey dude, Luke's here."

The white-haired boy smiled with joy. "Yay!" He said in a mildly cracked voice. The Rogue Lion then came in his bedroom showing his smile..

"Aw man. Look at ya, Lincoln." Luke remarked. "You really look suck alright. No offense."

"None taken, Luke." Then the boy rolled over to one side. "Still, I'm bummed that i can't come over to Inside Africa today because of the Pneumonia."

"Don't worry, there's always another day." Luke reminded him. "If you're sick, then you're sick." He then handed him a couple of comic books for him to read and a few CD's like Scorpions, Ded Leppard, And all those metal bands from that time for Lincoln to listen to. "If you want to give these back, let me know."

Lincoln was grateful to get this from his new brother, and put them next to him on the bed. "Thanks, Luke." He said

"No problem, Lincoln." Then the lion man patted Link's head gently. "Matter of fact, how would you like to hear some stories of my spending time in Africa years in the past?"

"Yeah, they sounds awesome."

"Okay Lincoln," Said Lori coming in the room. "Whay do you want?"

"Lori, can you give me am ice pack to lower my fever?"

"On it." The eldest sister went downstairs to fetch Lincoln what he requested for, and the Rogue Lion suddenly needed to go to the bathroom. As soon as Lincoln got the ice pack, and put it on his forehead, he was enjoying the feeling of reducing his fever with this cold piece of plastic.

All of a sudden, when he came out of the bathroom, Luke's phone rang and it was Mrs. Dimartino. "Hello, sweetheart. How's it hanging?" He answered.

"Hello Luke." Alexandria replied in her sweet voice. "What do you say I come over for a visit to your place and we can have fun?"

"I would really love too, Alex." Said Luke. "But, I can't right now."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Because Lincoln has a bad case of Pneumonia and I want to make sure He's okay. But don't worry, we'll do it tomorrow. Je suis desole (I'm sorry) if we cannot have fun today."

"Oh, no problem, Luke. I perfectly understand why. Maybe I should come over and visit him myself one of these days. How long does he have to be in bed?"

"A whole week."

"Poor Lincoln." Miss Dimartino said with sympathy. "Well, I will talk to you soon, my love." She gave him a kiss from the other line before she said: "have a good day, sweetie."

"Okay, baby. Talk to you soon." Then Luke hung up and he bumped into the parents. "Ah. Hey Mr. And Mrs. Loud." He greeted them both

Both Lincoln's parents smiled at the young man. "Hello Luke. Are you here for Lincoln?" Asked Rita. "Because he's-"

"I know. I saw the condition he's in right now, and it's... not so good right now."

"Good." Said Lynn Sr. "Although I wish that Luan didn't give him something obnoxious like an air horn. A hand bell would be nice." Luke made a small laugh hearing that, and made a smirk to go with it.

"To he fair, I think an air horn is way more funny."

"Just be careful not to get sick too, Luke." Rits warned.

"Ah, don't worry about me, Rita. I have a strong immune system in myself, and I rarely get sick most times. Like I have said: I am gifted and a special case to mankind."

"Right." The father looked a little annoyed by this young man's slight egotistical attitude about himself. "Still, it's always good to be careful."

"Thanks for the tip." The next thing Luke did was get himself some root beer from the fridge and he absolutely loved the taste of it. "Ah, yummy." He said. Going back up in Lincoln's room, there was Lucy next to him, reading some of her poems she wrote down on a notebook.

Lucy couldn't help but ask her brother: "you ever thought of becoming a writer, Lincoln?"

"No, that's more of your thing. I bet you write way deeper things than I would do it, and you have more emotion, that's for sure."

"True, but you should never be ashamed to Express your work." Lucy reminded.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Asked Luke, coming in the bedroom. "I don't want to bother you guys right now if I am."

"No. No. It's fine, Luke." Lincoln let out another sneeze from his face and used a tissue. "Lucy's gotta work on Her next poem anyway."

"Yeah, I want something to honor HP Lovecraft, one of my favorite authors."

"Nice." Lucy left the room and it was Luke and Lincoln alone together. "And I was thinking Lincoln: you should bring your whole class over on a field trip to my dad's safari park. I know they will love it up there if they haven't already."

He had his thinking face on, and Lincoln said: "that's a good idea. They would all love it. When can we all go as a group?"

"I'll have to talk to your teacher about that and see what we can do to make plans for a future visit."

"Cool." Lincoln took a sip of his water and he couldn't help but ask: "So, about you in Africa. Quen did you first go there?"

"About... ten years ago from today." The Rogue Lion said. "The first visit was one I will always treasure in my heart." He pulled out a scrapbook about his adventures, and showed it to the boy. "I was seven years old when I came to my first country in Africa, which was: Tanzania."

Looking at these pictures, Lincoln was amazed to see what mind of experiences Luke was having while in Tanzania for the first time. There were so many wonderful pictures and photos of him with his dad.

"I was eleven when I first came to Tanzania those years ago." The Rogue Lion said. "My dad was on a mission to rescue some black rhinos from poachers and they almost went extinct long ago."

"Wow. That sounds awesome." Lincolm admired.

"Yep. Best job in the world." And he flipped the pages over and showed Lincoln other times he did in Tanzania whole on his first visit. "Here's me eating antelope meat and buffalo meat at the safari lodge restaurant near the Serengeti."

"What do they taste like?"

"They are more lean. Matter of fact, eland meat is ninety-seven percent more lean than regular than cow meat, and more flavorful and healthy."

"Hmm... sounds yummy. Did you ever had any problems with some of the animals?"

Luke made a small chortle before saying: I did have a few problems with some of these animals like a few run-ins with some buffalo or elephants, rhinos, or hippos. But still, my dad had a gun on him in case something went wrong and he showed me how to use a rifle for self-defense."

This made Lincoln even more impressed and intrigued by this cool adventures in Africa that his new brother was showing him. The next thing Luke showed him a picture of him with his dad and a couple of tour guides on a gigantic lake with some land behind them in the background.

"Here's my, my dad, and some friends on lake Tanganyika, the lake that looks long and narrow on the map."

"Can hippos be that big of a problem?"

"If you're not careful then yes. Like I said: they are killing machines and killed about two-hundred people a year in Africa. As long as you keep your distance from those guys and if you are on a motorboat or a fast boat, you'll he fine. If you see them, rhinos, buffalo, or other dangerous animals charging at you, try going up to a to the nearest tree as possible."

"Heh. I'll keep that in mind. So, Where else did you go to?"

"Kenya. The country north of Tanzania. That had the Masai Mara national park that looked similar to the Serengeti in Tanzania. It's... not that much different than the place, having a lot of animals and safaris and all that."

"Nice. Can I still come with you and bring my family?"

"Of course. But you should know: the more people there are, the more expensive it will be, and plane tickets to Africa can be quite pricey. But. Don't worry. I'm very sure we can work something out for you and your family. And besides, there is so much more to see in this book. The next country I went to after Kenya was Democratic Republic of Congo. The situation in there is... not so good, but, there are some safe areas in that area."

"What's wrong with it?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"Well... it's complicated. It involves politicians and it's one of many people's least favorite things to talk about."

"That's so true." Then Lincoln made another sneeze.

"But there is some unrest going on in the east side where Uganda, Burundi, and Rwanda are. Despite that, it was big in this country and there are gorillas, chimps, bonobos or pygmy chimpanzees as they are also called, okapis, and other animals. It's part of the Congo rainforest, the second biggest one in the world after the Amazon."

He continued telling Lincoln more and more of these experiences and adventures he had about him being in Africa. The more he talked and narrated, the more intrigued and interested Lincoln was. "When can I go there?"

"Well, right now there is an Ebola outbreak in there right now and now is not a good time. But it wi get better someday. Every country has it's own beauty."

"No argument there... achoo! Hold on. Cover your ears." Then he blared the air horn again. Luna came in the room again to see what he wanted.

"Luna, can I have some of that honeydew downstairs, please?"

"No problem, mate. I'll get ya the melon."

"Anything else?"

"There is so much more Lincoln. Much, much more."


	54. More Guy Advice

Laying in bed some more: Lincoln was dreaming of something rather cool.

 **In His Dream**

Lincoln was awakening in a nice, soft, lush bed, even softer and more lush then his own bed at home. The room looked rather different than before. No, this chamber looked gigantic with the color of gold, and there were some torches lit around the room. Not only those, but there was a line of circular pillars around him and the walls were covered with hieroglyphics.

To his left and right was an aloe vera plant at each side in a golden pot. Another thing that looked surprising to the young lad was on his nightstand was a small, black stature of what appears to be Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead and mummification, in a style of the Sphinx that lies on the soil of Egypt.

Slowly getting up from bed, he looked in the mirror, and he was wearing nothing but a white cloth to cover his thighs, and a golden ring around his waist. A necklace with an ankh dangling was dangling from it, in-between his breasts. "Whoa. Where am I?" He thought out loud. Thinking deep in his head, Lincoln was wondering where he was in.

At last, it came to him. He was playing Assassin's Creed Origins recently, and he realized that he was in Ancient Egypt right now. He recognized the bracelet and what the ankh meant about him. Lincoln looked down and saw he was only wearing some sandals for footwear.

Going out of the bedroom, Lincoln looked around and there was a large chamber with some Egyptian guards with scorpion shields and khopesh swords for weapons. All of these guards were having an Egyptian headdress as a mark.

"Wow." Lincoln looked around. "I can't believe I am in Ancient Egypt right now." There were two thrones at the far end of the room and they look like his parents. However, his father was wearing a tall crown and bad a yellow plate of armor. As for the mother, she was wearing a veil over her head, and had a yellow and black bodysuit to cover her body.

"Mom? Dad?" Lincoln went up to them curiously. The parents were very happy to see their son, and they smiled.

"Lincolm. You're awake." Said Lynn Sr.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Asked Rita.

"Yeah. Can you please tell me What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the father. She and the motherooked rather confused at what he just asked

"Why is everything around here so... Egyptian?"

"What are you talking about?"

Just then, the sisters came in, dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing and headwear. "Morning, Lincoln." They all said. "Wanna come hunt some hippos with us?" Asked Luna.

"Wait, isn't that dangerous?" Asked Lincoln.

"Well duh!" Lynn said. "But we have bows and arrows with poison at the end of the tips."

"Huh. Okay." Then Lincoln went outside the palace and was about to enter the coach, but he felt Luna shaking his body.

"Come on dude," she said. "Time to wake up."

 **End of the Dream**

Lincoln woke up from his nap and saw Luna next to him with some pizza. "Oh. What happened?" Lincoln asked.

"You crashed on the bed, lil bro." Luna replied. "Ans I woke you up." Theh she handed him a plate of pepperoni pizza slices. "Here you go. Mr Grouse wanted to give some of this to you."

"Wow! Pizza!" Lincoln clapped his hand three times in joy. He took about two bites of his first slice and he still had trouble tasting it.

"How do you feel?"

"Still sick, Luna" Said Lincoln before he sneezed again. "Gah! Stupid Pneumonia!" He laid back down on the bed in annoyance. "I would really like to know where I got it from."

"It's okay, Lincoln. These things just happen for no reason." Luna reassured him while patting his head. "Just lay your weary head to rest, and you'll be better in no time." She heard Lincoln sneeze again.

Nodding his head a yes, Lincoln replied: "I know. I know. How long was I asleep?"

"Right about three hours." Said Lola, coming into the room. "I'm glad we did not hear your air horn this time for a few hours. She brought him a couple of chocolate chip cookies for him to snack on as well. "I've made these cookies myself." She Said.

"Wow. They do look yummy."

It was nice having so much things like this with Lincoln being under the weather. He was getting some food and treats while he was healing and relaxing. "I wish I would be like you on a school day right now. I could stay home for a whole week with Pneumonia."

"You realize that if you were home in bed, you wouldn't be able to do beauty pageants." Lincoln pointed out to her. "And school plays or musicals."

Lola realised that Lincoln was right and she had second thoughts about it.

"Hey mister soon-to-heal." Said a Male voice. It was Luke, coming in the room to greet his brother again. "How are you feeling?"

"Still sick, Luke."

"Well, I was back home for a home for a couple of hours while you were napping. Is there anything you need?"

"Not right now. But I had a cool dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"I dreamt I was in ancient Egypt and I was a prince."

"Whoa. That does sound like a cool dream." Luna remarked.

"Were we in it?"

"Yep. You all were in it, Lola."

"Was I a pharoah? Or a queen of Egypt?"

"Well... no. You were all like princess'." Said Lincoln.

Lola looked a little bummed and she didn't look very happy. "Oh. I see." Was all she remarked about to him. "Still, I am royal in it."

"Lola! Lana! Your pop tarts are ready!" Rita called from downstairs.

The spoiled girly girl and Lana rushed downstairs to eat some pop tarts, which they absolutely loved to eat. "Well, I gotta talk to Sam on the phone. Will ya be okay, dude?"

"Just fine, Luna. Go ahead and talk to her." Lincoln said. Luke stayed behind while the rocker girl went to give her girlfriend a nice chat on the phone. "Gah! I hate this."

"I know you do, Lincoln." Said Luke. "But doctor's orders: just get some rest and you'll heal up. And Luna's right about that dream being so awesome."

"Right? I kinda wish that Ronnie Anne was here to meet you. She would like you."

"The girl you told me about?"

"Yeah. Well.. she used to be a bully and picked on me dozens of times, but now we're friends."

"Why would you even be friends with a bully, Lincoln?" Asked the Rogue Lion.

"She's not a bully. Granted, she's tough as nails, but she's not a bully. She... had a crush on me and didn't want to admit it because she was shy. She only did those things to me to get my attention."

"Heh. Girl? Boy? You should know how to stand up for yourself, buddy. What if she's hiding a dark motive for doing these things?"

"Nah. And I know hot tin stand up for myself." Said Lincoln. "And besides, she apologized for all she did to me."

"Good."

He took another sip of lemonade before saying to Luke: "should I give a bully a punch if threatened?"

"If it's like a mugger, or a bully, yes." Said the Rogue Lion. "It's like Malcolm X said: 'Be peaceful, be courteous, obey the law, respect everyone; but If someone puts his hand on you, send him to the cemetary'. And it's not just for blacks like him, it's for everyone."

"Huh. But wait, what if it's a girl?"

"I told you. It doesn't matter the gender. What does matter is you need to stand up for yourself and stand your ground. Even If it is a girl, you need to let her know who's boss. Remember Chandler?"

"Yep."

"Don't listen to your sisters if they tell you otherwise. Take it from me."

"You're right. What do my sisters know? The last time I took their advice, I got a black eye."

"Heh. I can show you a thing or two about standing up for yourself like with the punching bag before once you heal. If anyone knows fighting more than your sisters, that's me."


	55. Getting Better

Lincoln was honking his air horn from upstairs, still sick and wanting something from any of his sisters once again. Luna and Lynn were the first ones to hear it. "Uh-oh. Somethin' tells me to go check on Lincoln." Luna remarked after putting some root beer away. Another honk was heard from upstairs, and she gritted her teeth in annoyance when she added: "And _kill_ Luan."

"Double for me." Lynn agreed with her. They both went upstairs to see what he wanted this time.

"What's up, dude" asked Luna. "Need another drink?"

Lincoln nodded his head a no to her. "Nah, but maybe a little bit more ice cream in a bowl with chocolate syrup would be nice." he replied flatly with a smile.

"Another bowl of ice cream?" asked Luna. "But this is your fourth bowl, brah."

"Come on. I'm sick, guys. Cut me some slack, and besides, I promise Luke I would help him with cleaning some of his animals' pens tomorrow once I get better. According to Lisa, almost a week has passed, and tomorrow, it will be one week. Therefore, I will be better and back on my feet in no time. Well... I hope I will."

"Us too, Lincoln." said Lynn. "Lisa's the egghead and we should trust her more than any other doctor."

Lincoln made a small chuckle. "True that."

"Anything I can give you?" said Lynn.

"Well, maybe some carrot sticks would be good." Lincoln replied flatly. "is there more in the fridge from two days ago?"

Lynn nodded her head a yes to him. "Totally. I'll get 'em for you." As she went downstairs, Luna followed her to fetch him more ice cream. It took about a few minutes, but they both came back with what Lincoln had requested before and he was listening to music while he was waiting for what he wanted. "Here you go, some carrot sticks." Lynn said.

"And some cool ice cream from the ice cream man." Luna added. The bowl of dessert looked so yummy and delicious, and who wouldn't like ice cream in the world?

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." said both Luna and Lynn before exiting the room.

Now Lincoln was alone and enjoyed his ice cream first before it melts, and he loved the taste of vanilla ice cream mixed with chocolate syrup. He got a little bit of brain freeze from eating it a little too fact, but he tried eating it slowly, and after he was done, he began eating the carrot sticks.

After he had finished his second snack, he honked the air horn again and Lucy came in his room. But she appeared on top of the headboard like a ghost. "Yeah Lincoln?"

As usual, her teleporting abilities scared Lincoln and made him jump off his bed. "Ah!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Said the Gothic girl. "So what do you need?"

"Can you please take these back to the kitchen for me?"

"Got it." Lucy jumped off the headboard and went downstairs with the empty bowl of ice cream and put the bag that once had carrot sticks in it into a nearby trash bin. Laying in bed for about ten minutes, Lincoln still felt his nose a little stuffy and his throat still felt scratchy to him. So, he decided to go and take a little shower to clear up his sinuses.

Now, he was in a big house full of girls and he promptly knocked on the door since it was closed. "Anyone in there?" he asked

"Just in a minute, Lincoln!" Lola called from the other side of the door. "Gotta get rid of this hair on my chin. I do not wanna look like a man girl! Ugh!"

"Okay. Just don't take long."

"Pfft, I'm Lola loud, have I ever taken so long in the bathroom?"

Thinking of times where Lola was hogging the bathroom to herself, Lincoln definitely remembered the times she hogged it because she wanted to look at herself in the mirror, telling her reflection how beautiful she was. "Do I have to be honest with you, Lola?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Ah! got it. Okay, you can come in now." then she exited the bathroom. Lincoln promptly went inside and turned on the warm water to clear off his pneumonia. While enjoying the soothing hot water, he was thinking to himself about if he ever needed to live with Luke, or if he wanted to live with Luke, then his new godbrother would be more than happy to take him in.

Believing his words, Lincoln wondered if he will actually live with him if he wanted to. After all, he had a nice place that belonged to a bunch of old Germans before moving to Miami. Sure, it was a little boring when those two were living in it, but with Luke as the new owner, things have gotten way more fun and exciting.

When Lincoln would enter inside of it, he felt like he was walking in a second home whenever he entered it. Not only that, but he was thinking about how he and the Rogue Lion were so close and how they will be there for one another. His sisters have been known to pick on him from time to time at some opportunities, but Luke had not done that before, and he seems more nicer she compromising with Lincoln then his own sisters would be.

His head was deep in his thinking, and Luke definitely seemed like a perfect brother for him, someone talented, caring, compassionate, and totally cool and badass. Whereas, his sisters can make fun of Lincoln and he didn't really like that, and he was thinking of who would be better siblings for him if something happened.

"He has a nice house." Lincoln thought. "And his animals love me, and he can connect with all kinds of animals." All of a sudden, he heard the door open and peeked to see who it was. Coming in the bathroom was Leni. "Uh, Leni, do you mind?" He asked her.

"Sorry, Linky." The second eldest sister sang to him. "But, I really need to use the potty."

"Okay." Lincoln replied.

After a few minutes, Lincoln remembered what happened if the toilet is flushed when the shower is running, and he gave a loud yell when he felt the hot water hit against his skin.

"Gah! Leni!" Lincoln said. "Warn me the next time you're gonna do that."

"Sorry. Thanks for letting Me come in here."

"Yeah, whatever." Lincoln muttered. As soon as Leni left the room and closed the door Lincoln looked a little annoyed at what the dumbest sister just did. Still it was Leni, and and she couldn't help herself. "I really wonder what it would be like to have a brother in my life. Nah, I already got one in my life already. Okay, we only met recently but still, I like him like my big brother and he loves me like his little brother."

To him, Luke was definitely someone he wanted to look up to as a role model for the rest of his life, and have him give some advice if needed.

"He never makes fun of me." He continued thinking out loud to himself. "and Luke is very down-to-earth." suddenly, Lincoln let out a sneeze again. "Sure, Bobby's cool, bu he is nowhere near as cool as Luke." Lincoln also thought that it's best to not tell Lori that becaue she would go berserk on him in disagreement and not to tell Bobby that because he can be an overly sensitive person.

A knock on the door was heard and a voice said: "Lincoln? Is that you in there?" He recognized who that was, abr it was miss Dimartino, or whom his Lincoln called: "Alex" or "Alexandria" (when she is not teaching at school of course)

"Yeah, Alex. It's me. Just taking a shower."

"Oh, good. I was only checking on you. Well, I was wondering how you are feeling."

"Almost getting better."

"Okay. Well, Luke is here to and we wanted to pay you a visit."

"Sure, that's nice. Can you please wait until I get out of the shower?"

"Sure thing. I will be downstairs with your brother."

"Cool."

Then Lincoln's shower continued onward. Another thing going on in his head way how a little awkward it was for Miss Dimartino to be Luke's new girlfriend, but still, he was happy because he would no longer act like a total idiot in front of her.

About ten more minutes have passed and he was done, turning the water off and drying himself off with a dry towel. "Well. That cleared my sinuses a little bit." He put his pajamas back on and brushed his white hair while doing back to his room.

Tucking himself back in bed, Luke and Dimartino came in to check on him "hey dude. How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as before. Still, I need to say least get more rest."

"Good man." The Rogue Lion remarked proudly.

"Yeah. I can't want to help you clean out the..." he suddenly had a little trouble breathing and pulled out an inhaler that Lisa gave him in case he ever had asthma attacks, and breathed in it a few times. "Sorry. I can't wait to help you clean some of the pens tomorrow when I get better.'

"And i can't wait either, Lincoln. "The animals will be happy to see you again and see your smiling face. I know they'll be very happy."

"Yes. Especially those lions that you have snuggled with." Alexandria added. "Oh and I almost forgot," she pulled out a paper plate of some food with foil over it to keep from rotting. "I brought toy this."

Lincoln peaked and saw slices of honeydew cut up into cubes, looking ripe, delicious and juicy. "Yummy." Lincoln said. "Thanks, Alex."

"You're very welcome, Lincoln."

"Hey Luke,"

"Hmm?"

"About what you said about taking me in your house if I wanted to come live with you." He put down his honeydew for a second next to him. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. You're my brother after all and, I really like you. Like I said, if you ever want to come live with me, I will have no problem and I'll give you as much food as you need to not starve and we much happiness as possible."

Lincoln smiled in gratitude. "Good. Thanks."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just curious, That's all."


	56. Banned from Germany

At last, Lincoln recovered from his bad case of Pneumonia, and he was helping Luke clean out the Brazilian tapir pen on this fine day. These were some kind of animals that Lincoln never seen before and how interesting these creatures were with their snouts on the end of their faces. While picking up the excrement on the ground, Lincoln felt something breathing in and out on his back.

Turning around, he saw a tapir sniffing him with his unusual nose and chewing on his shirt. "Ah! Bart." Lincoln chuckled. "My shirt is not food."

"Ah, don't worry about him, Lincoln. Bart is so grabby when it comes to things, especially shirts." Luke remarked. Lincoln then felt another tapir nuzzle against his left side affectionately like a dog begging for attention.

"What kind of animals are tapirs again?" Asked Lincoln

"They are odd-hoofed mammals. In the same family as rhinos, horses, donkeys, and zebras."

"Huh." Looking at their toes, Lincoln saw four of them on the front legs, and the back ones had three toes, which made it an odd number, indeed. "They look so... so..."

"Fascinating?"

"Yeah. I've never seen animals like this one before. Where can you find them?"

"Four in South America, and on in Asia. As the name implies, the Brazilian tapir here lives in the Amazon region of South America." Then the creature made a few sounds that sounded like a dolphin or porpoise squeaking or chirping. At first, it caught Lincoln by surprise, but he was getting used to that kind of sound. It took a little while, but they were done with cleaning the habitat for Bart and from inside his little hut, there was a baby tapir that came out, possibly coming to greet Lincoln and Luke.

The baby was striped and it looked like the size of a small dog. It went up to Lincoln, and smelled him with his small, little nozzle, and tried to climb up his legs. "Aww, look at this little guy." Lincoln said. He knelt down and began petting the baby's small head. "Can I pick him up?"

"it's a female, and of course. She loves it when she's picked up."

Lincoln did as Luke gave him permission to do so, and he was holding this baby tapir in his arms. Obviously, the Rogue Lion was right about this little animal being held by people, although he got the feeling it was Luke who had held this little guy and maybe his dad and other employees in the safari park.

"Her name is Bean, and she was just born three weeks ago."

Then Lincoln began talking to it playfully while being nuzzled on his face by this unusual animal. After giving it enough love and attention it needed, Lincoln gently put her down, and Bean went back to her father. After the pen was all clean, Lincoln and Luke got out and took a little break from cleaning the tapir habitat.

Boy, Lincoln felt a little worn our from all that cleaning, and as a matter of fact: he managed to help Luke clean some other pens and or cages a little while ago. First it was the kudu exhibit, then the Snow leopard pen, and then there was the Burmese python exhibit. For now, Lincoln bought himself a crazy cola drink and keep himself hydrated and energized after doing all that nice work for his new brother.

"Hey, how are you boys doing?" said Mike, coming over to greet his son and Lincoln.

"We had fun cleaning some animal habitats." Lincoln replied. "Although I get the feeling I won't be doing it for all, right?"

"Oh no, of course not." said Luke. "Like I said, there are a few animals that are a little too dangerous, even for me. One of them, like I might have mentioned: is the hippo. The same is with the African buffalo sometimes, and mosquitoes."

"And hippos can be big, mean, killing machines, Lincoln." said Mike. "if you ever go on a boat in the Nile river, or other rivers and lakes in Africa, be cautious for any hippos. They are very territorial and aggressive."

"I'll bear that in mind, Mike." said Lincoln before taking another sip of his drink. "Is there any more pens for us to clean up?"

"nah. The other employees can handle the rest." Luke said.

"Luke, I wonder," said Lincoln

"Yeah?"

"have you been to other countries besides the ones in Africa?"

"Yep. Many countries across the globe." The Rogue Lion answered boldly. From France to England, to Canada to Jamaica to Haiti, and so many more places."

"What about Russia?"

"Oh yeah. Two times as a matter of fact. Very cold and very freezing in the winters."

"What about Germany?"

A frown suddenly formed on Luke's face, making him look completely uncomfortable and guilty about something. "I... I can't set foot in Germany." He replied. "Never again for as long as I am still alic."

Giving a confused look, Lincoln asked: "why not?"

"It's personal. Between me, and the Germans alone, and their chancellor too."

"Oh. Sorry for bringing that up. I didn't mean to make you Beth uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." Then the young man took a sip of his own drink of root beer. "It's just very complicated and you would not understand the reason."

Lincoln didn't sound very convinced, but he just went along with this. "Well, I'm glad to have helped you with cleaning up the pens like that."

"Well, I'm glad that you are already feeling better, Lincoln. You said you had a dream about being s prince of ancient Egypt?"

"Yeah. I think it was probably just a fever dream, and you know how delusional you can be when you are very sick." Both Luke and his dad let out a good laugh. Obviously agreeing with that little fact.

"No argument there." Said Mike. "But, that must have been a cool dream."

"It was almost like... a new world for me to live in. Another planet instead of the Earth we live in. "Man, I wish I could have more dreams like this."

"Ah, I'm sure you will have more dreams like those. Just keep thinking Egyptian stuff and you'll get more dreams like that."

"And I am just curious, have you been to Germany before?"

"I've been there once. I was with my parents when I was around sixteen years old. We spent about five days in Cologne to meet an old friend it my mom's."

"Are you sure you won't give me a reason why you want to back to Germany?"

"Positive. Well, I have two reasons why I will never set foot in Germany. So, A: I don't like to talk about it, and B: I don't even like to _think_ it."

"I understand. I won't bother you about it anymore."

Luke smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, bro. That means a lot."

"Say, if you would like to have your school over here for a field trip," said Mike. "That would he good. We are always open to kids on field trips"

Smiling, Lincoln said: "wow. That would be nice. I'll take to miss Johnson and Principal Huggins about coming here on field trips."

"Hello!" A female voice called out. It was Lori with her boyfriend: Bobby. "Hey guys. Just thought I would be here with my boo-boo bear."

"And it looks amazing!" Said Bobby. "How you doing, little Loud?"

"It's all good, Bobby. Hey, this is Luke, my new big brother."

"New brother?"

"Yeah. I always wanted a brother in my life and... Luke's the perfect guy."

"What about me?"

"Well, you moved away to Great Lakes city."

"Oh. Right. Makes sense. Nice to meet you, Luke."

"Same with you, little man." The Rogue Lion replied.

"Are there still bumper boat rides here, Luke?" Asked Lori

"Oh yeah. You two lovebirds go and have fun."

"Hehe. Don't mind if we do." Said Bobby. "Come on, Babe, the bumper boats await us."

Lori giggled before saying: oh, boo boo bear." Then they ran to the bumper vista for some time together.

"They are so cheesy." Said Lincoln. He stuck his tongue out in disgust with a "bleh!" Sound, making Luke and Mike laugh again. "All the selfies and the baby talking."

"Ha! That us cheesy. They make such a sweet, cheesy couple." Then all three of them laughed.


	57. Bobby's Opinion

The bumper boats were fun, especially for Lori and Bobby, her boyfriend. These two were sitting together and enjoying the smooth waves of the lake, having so much fun on it it. Not only that, but the boats also had squirt guns on them to spray their opponents with water. "This is literally one of the best parks ever, boo boo bear!" Lori laughed.

"I know! This is awesome. I can't believe this place wasn't built before I moved away." Bonny agreed with her. "I'm glad I'm here with you, babe." Then he felt his face being splashed by a little girl.

Yes, these two seemed inseparable when it comes to their strong, yet cheesy love. "Although I'm confused." He admitted. "How did Lincoln even get a brother in the first place?" He made a small frown.

Lori frowned at how her boyfriend looked. "What's wrong, Boo boo bear?" She Asked him

"Nothing. I just thought that me and Lincoln would he cool as bros, and... he's like the little brother I always wanted in my life. I just can't believe he was taken like that."

"Oh come on, Bobby." Lori said. "So what if Lincoln already has a brother? You got your sister, Ronnie Anne, and CJ and the others at the bodega, right?"

"True. But, my sister doesn't really hang out with me so much anymore, and I'm busy with my job over there."

"Right. Literally no argument there." Then Lori felt her face being squirted by what appears to be Lincoln, who was sitting with Luke, looking competitive. "Ah! Lincoln! You literally caught me off-guard!"

"No I didn't" said her brother. "You were distracted and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to squirt ya!"

"And you should have seen the look on your face!" Luke taunted. He and Lincoln continued laughing at Lori's reaction

"And how you screamed!" The white-haired boy boasted. As he was laughing, he felt something squirt against his face, and Lori gave him a little payback.

"Let's see how you like it." Lori said with a devious smile

"Oh ho ho, it's on." Said Luke boldly. It wasn't long before it turned into an all-out battle between these two on the bumper boats. Eventually, they decided to call it even and quit on the bumper boats.

"Okay, you got us good. I admit." Said Bobby.

"Yep. I've had experience myself. Lincoln, you were a good shot, too."

Lincoln smiled at his compliment. "Thanks, Luke. Can I go see the eland now?"

"Totally! They will be very happy to see you again. Come on." As the two went to greet the herd of the world's largest antelopes again, Bonny and Lori went to get a treat, a scoop of ice cream on a cone to be exact. Both of them were mint flavor and they had a good time enjoying them.

Bonny then said: "I see why Lincoln likes him, Babe."

"Yeah. Luke's a really cool guy. Talented, smart, kind," These details were making Bobby a little jealous as he heard more of them. "I mean, he said some silly things about us girls being literally authoritarian and bossy."

"Well, he's not wrong." Bobny remarked very quietly.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!" I was just thinking how good this ice cream is. Maybe I should get a snow cone too."

"Ooh. Good idea, boo boo bear. And have I ever been a dictator before?" The question made poor Bobby uncomfortable, and he thought of the times where Lori told him what to wear, what to look like, what kind of facial hair he can have.

Deciding to lie again, he replied: "no, of course not. You are the nicest girl in the world. Never in a million years would I think you are a bossy dictator. Matter of fact, nothing can be as perfect as you."

Lori was touched and laid the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh ho, Bobby." She giggled. Before they knew it, they locked their lips with one another. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Luke were having a good time with the giant eland exhibit, giving these gentle giants snacks and giving them love and attention.

"Do what do you think of Bobby?"

"He's an okay dude." The Rogue Lion replied in a modest tone of voice. "Not as cook as me, but still."

"Heh. Yeah, he can't roar like you."

"Ha! Hell no. No one can match up to my awesome skills. Like I mentioned, I am a child prodigy, a man born lucky." then he gave a carrot to a cow eland. "So, what do you want to do after this?"

"Well, I can talk to my teacher about bring everyone in my class on a field trip."

"Awesome! I'll make sure that the admissions will be affordable for the whole class."

"Do you think she would like it?"

"Like? Have you seen the place? She and your other friends will love it."

Lincoln then had a thought and remembered something. "Oh man. Chandler's in the same class as me. What if he decides to ruin everything for me and make it an absolute torture for me?"

"Ah. I'm sure that he won't, especially since the teacher will be there. Heh, the last thing kids would want in school is to get a permanent record in their life." Luke took a sip of his large drink before putting Lincoln one of the the bull eland for a ride.

"And Luke, about those bands you showed me: Black Label Society, Bullet for my Valentine, Dokken, Tesla, and those cool guys, I was thinking maybe I can get some shirts with them on it."

"You know what, Lincoln?" Said Luke. "That would be awesome. Nothing against your orange polo shirts, but they'll make you look cooler and the ladies really dig that kind of style. It worked for me she I have had ten girls thanks to my sweet style of fashion."

"I'll take your word for it, Luke. Probably worked with Miss Dimartino."

Luke had a very bold look on his handsome face. and he replied: "that cute woman could not even resist me. And I knew I have found my future wife."

"Whoa." It's way to early to think about marrying her, ain't it?"

The Rogue Lion let out a small chuckle. "I know, I know, I didn't say I'm gonna force her to marry me. Besides, I really like her and I don't wanna ruin things for her. She is like... the second best thing to happen to me."

"I can see that." To the giant eland, Lincoln said: "come on, Dusty. You know what to do." Just like that, Dusty the giant eland began moving slowly. "Alexandria kinda said the same about you before. Zhe Said you are a very cool guy and all."

"Ah, wouldn't surprise me."

"And do you know what kind of suits you want?"

"I'll have to look at them."

"No prob. I won't force you to pick."

"Whoa! Look at you, Lincoln." Said Bobby. He and Lori were on the other side if the pen watching Lincoln ride on Dusty. "What kind of an animal is that?"

"An eland." The Rogue Lion answered. "Largest antelope in the world."

"No kidding." Bobby remarked. "They're huge!"

"Is that literally a good idea?" The eldest sister asked the Rogue Lion. "Lincoln could get hurt by those guys."

"Nah. Eland are gentle giants and wouldn't a fly." Luke brushed off. He looked back and saw Lincoln still enjoying this ride. Some patrons stopped to look at that, because it wasn't a very common thing for that to happen.

For Bobby. He wish he was in Lincoln's position right now. This looked kinda fun to do.

 **Later that Day**

Lincoln was at a store called "Cold Subject", a place where anyone who is a fan of this peculiar band or group or franchise of certain companies. The items had many things, toys from TV shows, band shirts, accessories such as necklaces, clothes, pants, jackets, and many more.

He was just scrolling down a hanger for any band shirts he thought of getting that he listened to before. Luke was with him in case he needed a ride home and for any suggestions.

"You listened to Ozzy Osbourne?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you. I love his songs."

"You want a shirt with him on it?"

"Totally!"

Eventually, he picked out a number of seven shirts that he spent with his own money, and he was happy to get some new shirts. Hs didn't just purchase those, but Lincoln purchased a lion necklace in a color of pure, sterling silver.

The reason he got that was because he now felt like a lion cub, thanks to Luke being his new brother, and taking him under his wing.

Luke revved the motorcycle and he took Lincoln back to his house. "Luke, are you sure you don't wanna tell me why you won't go back to Germany?"

"Positive. Trust me, it's best if you didn't know why. And there are some things in this world that people can't handle."

"Okay."

"By the way, you were right about Lori and Bobby being cheesy. It wouldn't even surprise me if they got kicked out of the superbowl for kissing too long in the audience."

Lincoln laughed. "So true. That would get them kicked out of the audience." He began looking around at the other houses in this neighborhood. "And, about Africa? What's a good place to start if we go over there together?"

"I told you, remember? Tanzania. And I'll keep an eye out for a nice deal on those plane tickets for that place."

"Oh right." At last, he was back at his house and said to the Rogue Lion: "see you later, Luke. Let me know if you want my help in cleaning more pends."

"No problem, little brother. I will totally let you know." Then he rode off with the sound of groove metal heard going fainter and fainter ever second Thst passed by. Lincoln smiled and held the bag of shirts and took off his leather jacket as he entered inside. Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lana were sitting on the couch together, watching Operation Dessert Storm.

The lion necklace was a nice touch as it hung around his neck, and it looked shiny and swag. "Hey Lincoln," Said Luan. "How was it with Luke?"

"Cool."

"What's in the bag?" Asked Lola. She made a gasp with a thought. "Wait a minute! Did you shop for clothes?"

"Yeah, but they're not for you. I bought them for myself."

"What did you get?" Asked Lynn.

"Some cook shirts from bands I now like."

"Oooh. Can we see 'em?" Luna asked

"Maybe later. For now, I need to wash then before I wear them." Going downstairs to the basements Lincoln was still very curious on why Luke can't set foot in Germany. Did he do something very awful that it got him banned for life? Do the people hate him?

All these questions and theories spiraled all around Lincoln's brain, and curiosity was getting the best of him. Despite thinking those thought, he also believed that Luke was right about not knowing certain things for one's own good. Still, it probably didn't really mater, because he wasn't going to Germany any time soon.

He went back upstairs to watch some Dessert Storm with the sisters.

"Wow. Where did you get the necklace, Lincoln." Lucu spooked him on his left with her teleportation ability.

"Ooh, that is a cool necklace brah. Looks like a lion." Luna noticed. "Did you buy that?"

"Actually, Luke bought it for me and felt like this necklace would be a perfect fit for me if he took me under his wing."

"It looks nice." Said Lana

"Eh. Looks a little cheesy to me." Lola remarked in a slightly rude tone.

"Bah! What do you know, Lola?" Lincoln brushed off. "You're a girl."

"Uh excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" She gave him an offended look.

"I mean, this is a guy's necklace, not a girly, frufru necklace made of pearls."

"Fru fru?" Said Lola in offense.

"Sexist much?" Said Luan.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just saying is all. You guys wouldn't really understand."

"Well anyway, is Lori with Bobby at Inside Africa?" Asked Lynn

"Yep. She thought she would show him how cool and insane that place is. And, I kinda had fun against her on the bumper boats."

"That does sound fun." Said Leni, coming in the living room with a dress made of weasel fur. "What do you think?" She said while holding the hanger. "I made it myself, and it looks totes cute!"

"Well it is fluffy." Said Lisa. "Really coated with fur."

"Hahahaha! Coated! I get it." Luan pointed. "Good one, Lisa."

"Oh boy." The prodigy nodded her head in disbelief and a facepalm.

"I'm gonna put this in the laundry."

"Oh! Wait until my new shirts are finished, can you Leni?" Said Lincoln

"Oooh, you bought some new shirts? I would like to see them."

"You will after they are done in the dryer." Then ne flipped the channel to watch something interesting. "Ooh! Danzig!" Lincoln noticed. He was watching a music video of Former Misfits member: Glenn Danzig with his song: Last Ride as a music video.

"Ugh. This guy sounds dark and gloomy." Lola criticized.

"That's what I like about Glenn." Lucy remarked. "He is so goth material."

"And rockin'!" Luna added with her devil horn gesture. "Sing it Glenn, sing it like you mean it!"


	58. Ronnie Anne Returns

Playing on a Virtual Reality video game was lots of fun for Lincoln, however, he was told to be very careful and not break anything while wearing his VR goggles and playing his game with an improved, first-person shooting version of Agony that Lisa made just for him. "Hahaha! I got ya now you onoskelis!" he said triumphantly. In the game, he pulled out a machine gun shooting one of those Onoskelis demons (the ones with the Venus fly-trap like mouths), and it fell dead after a few shots to the head, letting out dying screeches. Young Lincoln was certainly feeling satisfied in killing that very demon that went into his nightmare once.

"Hey dude," said Luna's voice. In the virtual reality game, Lincoln saw another onoskelis demon ready to strike him, but she was standing still

"Ah! I will blow that ugly fave of yours right off your body!" Lincoln shouted. Then he felt the glasses being taken off, and it was Luna. She looked a little annoyed. "Oh.. hey Luna."

The rocker chick raised her left eyebrow. "Sorry to bother your gaming, bro, but I just wanted to know if you wanted some of my famous lemonade." she handed him a glass of the beverage she made. "Want it?"

"Sure." Lincoln promptly took the cold beverage from his big sister and took the first sip of it. In his head, he thought ray it was a decent drink, but it wasn't so great either." "Hmm."

Luna then asked him: "what do you think, dude?"

"Not bad, but it needs more work. Probably some... more sugar would be good."

"Heh. Thanks for the tip, Lincoln."

The white-haired boy took a few more sips of the cold drink and felt a little more energized than before. Now he felt more powerful in fighting the demons in his game. "Thanks for the drink."

"Anytime, lil bro. Let me know if you want some more." The doorbell rang and Lori was the one who answered it, and it was the Rogue Lion himself.

The eldest sister didn't really look so happy to see him. "Hey Luke, I take it you're here for Lincoln, right?"

Luke nodded a yes to her. "You know it, Lori." He replied. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's here. Why don't you both spray me with the hose some time."

"Ah. You're still mad that we got you."

"That was literally a foul! You just... literally caught me off-guard."

"Come on, Lori. We got you good. Admit it, we got you."

"Hi Luke." Lincoln said, coming downstairs to greet his new brother. "Anything new going on?"

"Nope. Just being the same ole me." Said the Rogue Lion. "Matter of fact, you told me how much you love paranormal stuff and I got something for you." He was reaching in from behind his back when something spooked him on his right side.

A monotonous voice then said: "hey Luke." It made the young man jump back in surprise, almost giving him a heart attack. "Sorry if I scared you, but, I want you to know that I've been playing Agony, and I absolutely adore it."

She showed him a smile on her face. "Cool. What do you think of the gameplay?"

"It always brings a smile to my face in mutilating martyrs and other demons in hell. I couldn't ask for a much better game than Agony."

"Glad you're enjoying it. The creators really outdone themselves in creating something like this."

"I know." Lucy agreed. "It's a perfect game for a Goth girl like me."

"So, what did you get?" Asked Lincoln.

"I got you... this." The Rogue Lion pulled out a book or an encyclopedia of many cryptid monsters that might or might not exist. "A book of many monsters that are considered real."

"Wow. This is so cool. What kind of monsters are in here?"

"Many monsters from many countries across the globe." Luke replied. "I knew you would want to read this."

Lincoln smiled and took a peek at the book. He was just absolutely amazed by how many monsters he did not know about were in this book. A fee of them looked very weird and many looked absolutely stunning and incredible. "Now this I gotta put in my shelf."

Then he did just that and went back down. "Thanks, Luke." He felt the young man gently ruff his hair.

"Don't mention it." The Rogue Lion replied. "And I want to know how nice you were playing the guitar since the last time we practiced together."

"Cool. I've been doing great."

"Let's see how you've been doing." Then the two walked in the garage and started to play guitar together. Lincoln was right when he said he was getting better and better at playing the guitar. The solos, the chords, and of course, the shredding on the fretboard was getting better and better in the sound of them.

Luke was impressed by how nice Lincoln was playing, thanks to him and his knowledge. When it came to practicing on this instrument, it was like a master and apprentice type of thing, and as long as he kept on practicing, Lincoln will certainly be a better guitarist so the years go by.

The playing went on for thirty minutes, and Luke said: "yep. So proud of you, Lincoln. You are a kid of many surprises. Abd believe me when I say: you keep surprising me."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, I'm not crazy talented like Luna, or great at Sports like Lynn."

"Like I have said before: no one's best at everything." Then he gave him a pat on the back. "Well, I think you've proven to me you were practicing all this time."

"And by the way, I was thinking about our trip to Tanzania and how we would go to a hotel and spend at least a week."

"Now?"

"Oh no no, not now. I was thinking maybe this summer or somewhere next year. You see, we can stay at a safari lodge in Serengeti for a whole seven days, and enjoy the scenery of the national park and look at the animals in a jeep or a car."

"That sounds nice. Said Lincoln. "What about mom and dad?"

"I'm sure they'll understand." Said Luke. "They can trust me to watch over you on the trip to Africa for your first time ever."

"Yeah. I don't think I should worry about it yet, should i?"

"Nope. Not at all. We still got time to think about this trip." The two continued practicing guitar some more and Lincoln saw a familiar face he hasn't seen in a while, and it was a face he recognized all too well.

"Lame-o, there you are."

"Ronnie Anne." Lincoln recognized.

"I thought it was Luna playing her guitar or something."

"Who's the broad?" Asked the Rogur Lion

Ronnie Anne took a little offense in that name. "Broad?" Ronnie Anne said in slight offense. "Well, i-"

"This is my other best friend I told you about Luke, Ronnie Anne. The one who moved away to Great Lakes city?"

"Ah. So you're his girlfriend."

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne blushed and felt on the spot completely embarrassed. "She's not my girlfriend." Said Lincoln, blushing.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Ronnie Anne added, looking just as embarrassed. They both didn't really know what to say next after that.

"Ah, I was just teasin' you guys." Luke said with a smirk. He gave his new brother a pat on his right arm. "Come on, smile. Heh heh." He looked at Ronnie Anne again. "And I don't think she would he a total loss for you."

The girl looked more offended. "Excuse me?" She said with offense.

"Oh man, I need to get my laundry out. I've been kinda doing more lately with my new shirts and pants.

Ronnie Anne took notice of Lincoln's Dokken shirt, based on the album: Back for the Attack. "Whoa. That's a cool shirt there, Lincoln. What's Dokken?"

"One of the greatest metal bands of all time." said Luke.

Then Lincoln went in the basement inside the house to fix his new clothes

"Hey, can you tell Lincoln I'll be back in a while? I'm gonna go check in the hotel room with my mom in Edison Circle Garden suites."

"I'll tell him. Nice meeting you."

"Right." Ronnie Anne remarked, not sounding very pleased. Then she went to the hotel while walking on the sidewalk.


	59. Second Best Friend Feeling Left Out

Lincoln felt proud of himself for practicing guitar an getting better at guitar. Luke himself, was proud that his little brother was improving, and he was hanging out with Lincoln right now, doing a guitar with Luna in her room. It worked like this: Luke would play first, whether it it was chords, solos, or hamme-ons, and covering some famous songs that were invented throughout time when rock and metal were first created.

Right after Luke was done, Luna was up next, and she was playing as hard and heavy as she could on her own ax, and she was doing as good as the Rogue Lion.

As for Lincoln, he couldn't really tell who was playing better, or who sounded better in this little contest. By the looks of these crazy talented musicians, they were in a two-way tie in this little competition, but, it looked like Luke was playing better than Luna and he was going to win.

"Man. You are one crazy shredder, Luke." Luna commended him.

"Thanks." Luke replied.

They were playing on for several more minutes, but then, Luna ultimately felt exhausted and collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. "I'm tired, brah." She panted.

Luke and Lincoln cheered at the victory and bumped their fists with one another. "Alright!" The Rogue Lion shouted in victory.

"Okay, okay. You win fair and square, man." Luna admitted before she rested on her beanbag chair. "My arm's gettin' a little sore from all that jamming and playing."

"It's fine, Luna." Lincoln reassured her.

"And dude, can you please give me a spout of pudding in the kitchen? Please?" Luna asked of him.

Since the rocker girl said one of the magic words, Lincoln replied: "on it, Luna. I'll give ya a spoon, too."

"Rad. Thanks lil bro."

The two brothers were heading downstairs and Lincoln couldn't help but ask the Rogue Lion: "So Luke, what do you think of Ronnie Anne?"

"She's an alright kind of girl." Was what the elder sibling replied in a flat voice. "I mean, she's okay. To be fair, I don't know if she would be someone I would let my nephew date. Especially the way she punched your right arm like that."

"Nah." Lincoln shrugged off. "She's cool. Ronnie Anne was the toughest kid in my school before she moved to Great Lakes city. And she used to be a bully to me."

Luke accidentally choked on his root beer when he heard that. "Bully? How are you even friends with her?"

"Well, she... had a crush on me. Ronnie Anne was too shy to talk to me, she was trying to get my attention with things. Shoving sandwiches down my pants, putting gum on my hair."

"And are you sure you guys are cool now?" Luke asked. "I've heard that girls can pick on boys because they are in love with them, but, that's not always the case. Some people are just born evil. Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, most politicians, they were all born evil."

"Good point." said Lincoln. "We've been learning about World War 2 in class a few weeks ago and how horrible those two guys you mentioned were."

"That's what power does to certain people, kid. Power corrupts."

"Ha! Yeah, that can happen with Lori when she is watching me and my other sisters while mom and dad are gone for a while."

"I heard that!" Lori Sang from upstairs.

"What I mean is that, about when girls pick on guys is because they like them; it's not always true, it's a myth sometimes. So, maybe Ronnie Anne doesn't care about you at all. What if she is just trying to cozy up to you so she can get you some more?"

This sounded rather persuasive and Lincoln was thinking that over. "Hmm..." he thought, "maybe you're right. She still would put some stuff down my pants once in a while."

"Why don't you tell her to stop?"

"Because I'm used to it."

"Fair enough," said the Rogue Lion. "I wish you would have told me those things. Picking on you is one thing but doing those things?"

"Like I said. I'm used to it and That's just Ronnie Anne."

"Okay. I understand. But, just in case, if you find yourself be bullied by her again like she would used to do, please," he put his arms on Lincoln's shoulders. "Don't be afraid to come tk me for help and j will help you reprimand her, or make her stop in any way."

"Thanks, Luke." Lincoln smiled gratefully. "But, I doubt she will bully me again. She's a caring person and she has a big family too."

The Rogue Lion's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?" He said.

"Yep. She and her family are Mexican and they live in a bodega and they have their own little shop at the first floor."

"Mexicans eh? I see. But if you want my advice, learn French instead of Spanish. Not because I hate Mexicans, but, because it is a way more beautiful language and the girls will love hearing French. And besides, French is more useful in the old world than Spanish.

"Old world?"

"You know, Asia, Africa, Europe, and Australia?"

"Ohhhh. Right. I might think about it. I'll think about what language I'll take when the time comes."

"I won't force you, but like I suggested: French is beautiful and the third most studied foreign language in the world, next to Mandarin Chinese and English."

"Cool. I didn't know that."

"Lincoln!" Lynn called out while coming downstairs. "Ah, there you are Stincoln. Can ya help me with some wrestling practice? I'm gonna hit the junior wrestling tournament on Friday and I can use a good sparring partner."

"Uhh..." Lincoln looked scared and nervous. "Why don't you get Lana to help you out?" He asked her.

"Lana?"

"Yeah, you know how much she loved to get her hands dirty, literally and figuratively." Lincoln added. "She would be a better match for you."

"True," Lynn had her thinking face on again about this decision Lincoln was offering her.

"And, aren't you trying to recover from that... accident you had with that ramp?"

"Pfft. Nah! My leg is feeling better already." They looked down at the leg she broke before with that stupid stunt and there was a gigantic yellow bruise on it, and yellow bruises would mean the skin is recovering. "And besides, you are way more fun to play with."

"And by play, you mean: push me around like a practice dummy in a boxing match."

Lynn looked at him disbelief and scoffed some more. "No. You're my bro. Have I ever hurt you before?"

"Do I have to be honest with you?" Lincoln asked not looking amused.

Lynn then gave out a laugh. "Oh, you're funny, Stincoln." And she gave him a gentle arm punch. "But seriously, come on." she tried to drag him, but she was stopped by Luke. "Hey, what gives?"

"He said no, Lynn. Respect his decision." Luke said in a rather stern voice.

It made Lynn rather surprised, but she ultimately said: "Okay, okay, i won't drag him with me." She was thinking of someone else to wrestle with her. "I think I know someone else that can help me me." She thought out loud with a snap of her fingers. "Lola! Do you have a minute?"

"No! I'm not gonna be your yucky wrestling partner!" Lola shouted. She hid in her room and slammed the door shut, possibly to hide from Lynn."

"Come on, I've seen you fight with Lindsey Sweetwater before. You're a great fighter." Lynn said, going upstairs to wrestle with her either way. Things would not go well between these two. In the meantime, Lincoln and Luke laughed at what will happen with these two siblings.

Lincoln even said jokingly: "Hope they don't tear the house apart."

The Rogue Lion made a chuckle of his own. "Yeah. Wanna make a bet at who would win in this fight?"

"Hmm, Lynn is strong, but I would say Lola, because... you know:" he let out a gulp. "You do not want to make her mad." He imagined the girly girl twin as the queen of hell with devil horns and the devil's pitchfork in her right hand with sharp teeth, and fire burning in the background, making a shiver go down Lincoln's spine. "So, my money would be on her."

"Fair enough. She would be fierce like a Tasmanian Devil or a honey badger. Those animals are fearless and feisty."

The doorbell rang and it was Lekan, Cheng, Chris, Brad, and Grizzly. "Hey, there's the leader himself." Lekan said in an enthusiastic voice. "Ready for some riding around the town?"

"You know it!" said Luke.

"Can I come?" asked Lincoln

"Of course you can!" Lekan said with his enthusiastic voice. "Allez vite! (Quickly now!)"

Lincoln cheered and he grabbed his jacket and helmet to ride with Luke. "Mom, dad! I'm going on a motorcycle ride with Luke!"

"Okay, sport. Have fun and don't hurt yourself." Lynn Sr called in the kitchen while making himself a crepe Suzette. "Ooh, I can taste this yummy dish already." he licked his lips as he flipped his spatula and stirred his frying pan.

It was just then Ronnie Anne came back and looked excited to hang out with Lincoln again. "Hey Lincoln, ready for some- Oh. Am I interrupting something?" she noticed Luke's closest friends there

"Ronnie Anne," said Lincoln. "These are Luke's friends."

"Yep. My whole pride." Luke boldly added. He let out a loud lion's roar, and it shook the whole place for about a few hundred yards from where everyone was. It was so mighty and loud, that it attracted the sounds of barking from dogs, which wouldn't be a big surprise. Ronnie Anne looked surprised and awestruck by Luke's incredible talent.

"Wow. how do you sound like that?"

"I was born lucky, or I make my own luck." The Rogue Lion boasted. "They don't call me the Rogue Lion for nothing. Anyway, this is Lekan,"

"Bonjour, ma cherie."

"Grizzly,"

"Hey."

"Cheng,"

"Ni hao." the Chinese man bowed his head in respect.

"Chris,"

"Good tidings,"

"and Brad."

"W'sup!"

"Well, you guys look cool, i'll give you that." Ronnie Anne admitted

"And we are the pride." said Luke proudly.

"And they gave me a jacket as their newest member." Lincoln added.

"Ooh, that is so awesome. Looks like you're trying to be cool for once, Lame-o."

Luke made a small frown. "Lincoln's always been cool." He said. "If there is one of the coolest people I have met in the world, it's Lincoln. Surviving in a house with a big family and in chaotic situations, a man with a plan, always thinking ahead of time."

Young Lincoln was touched to hear those words. "Oh, you're just saying that." he flustered.

"No, really. I mean it, buddy."

"Take it easy, man. I was just teasing him." Ronnie Anne said

"I know I know."

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me to the arcade. Play a little Dance Resolution?"

"Oh, sorry Ronnie Anne, not right now." Lincoln said, and it made Ronnie Anne form a frown. "I'm about to cruise with Luke on the motorcycle and go around town in it. We'll do it after i'm done."

"Oh... okay." Ronnie Anne said, sounding a little bummed.

Lincoln happily hopped on Luke's motorcycle, and the sound of the engines revving were heard. "Okay fellas. LET"S RIDE!" Luke shouted. Then, in a flash, everyone was off on their bikes, riding through the town. Ronnie Anne looked on at them as they rode off, and she was starting to feel left out like the sisters have been.

Another thing that was in her head was; if these guys were a bad influence on him too.


	60. Minor Misdemeanor

Nothing like a little cruise through town on motorcycles, playing heavy metal on the stereo systems. Lincoln was certainly this experience; having the wind being blown in his face, almost feeling like a roller coaster ride, except, no safety handles to cover his arms and grasp on. Still, there is a seat belt for him and he was having a lot of fun with it. What made it a little better than a roller coaster was that it wouldn't last for a few minutes, but being on a motorcycle would be endless, unless if it runs out of gas of course.

It might not he Los Angeles, or New York city, but still, Lincoln was enjoying this.

After almost an hour of cruising, Lincoln felt the motorcycle stop next to an ice cream parlor downtown called: "Loving Lick" ice cream parlor. "Wanna get some ice cream, buddy?" Luke asked him.

"Sure. Make it a chocolate-vanilla swirl for me."

"You got it, Lincoln."

Going up on the front counter, Luke paid for the treats and he got himself some ice cream of his own. He got himself some classic vanilla on a waffle cone, Grizzly got himself some butter pecan with three scoops on a waffle cone, Lekan purchased a cone with two scoops of mint and orange gelato, Cheng had himself some birthday cake flavor, Brad with peanut butter and wafers, and Chris some caramel and whipped cream.

Everyone settled in a table outside of the parlor and began eating their treats while enjoying the sun outside.

"So, this girl used to be a bully to you?" Asked Lekan

"Yep. But she was too shy to talk to me. Ronnie Anne was only trying to get my attention. Although... she can be a little rough with me at times like Lynn."

"Heh. So they both have more balls than brains." Chris joked. Everyone around him laughed with that little joke.

"Totally, right?" Said Lincoln in agreement. "I can imagine Ronnie Anne sleeping in class during the day." The grownups laughed with him.

"Good one, Lincoln." Said Cheng.

"And like I said: a girl teasing you because she likes you isn't always true." The Rogue Lion reminded.

Lincoln made another lick on his ice cream before replying: "I know, that's true, but Ronnie Anne is a caring person. She helps take care of her own family in Great Lakes city."

"We believe you, kid." Said Grizzly in his low voice. "At least those days are over for ya."

"Uh-huh, but she will only be away for a whole year before moving back here to Royal Woods."

"Well, at least it won't be forever, huh?" Asked Brad

"Right."

Feeling silent for a moment, Lincoln said: "you know, I shouldn't listen to what other people think of you, Luke."

"Right you are, little dude. If someone talks behind my back, then that's their problem. Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can't hurt me. Besides, I've been called worse anyway."

"Well at least Ronnie Anne thinks your cool. What's not to like about you? You got the good looks, the talents, and you never committed a crime in your life."

Luke had a small frown on his face, looking sheepish for an unknown reason. He and his closest friends began chuckling nervously. Lincoln looked a little confused at why he looked like that and his friends looking the same.

"What?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself that perfect." Luke admitted. "Not saying I'm a bad person but... I've mare a few mistakes in life."

"How so?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, it happened three years ago."

"Germany?"

"No, no, no, Germany happened waaaaay longer before what I did, that was ten years ago. What happened three years ago was in Columbus, Ohio."

"Ohio?"

"Yeah, my cousin Michelle lives there. I was just visiting her three years ago when-"

"Oh no." Lekan complained. "Not this old story again."

"Come on, it might do Lincoln good." The Rogue Lion urged. "Well, let's eat the ice cream before it melts."

"Good idea." Said Grizzly. Everyone did just that: lick all of their ice cream down their throats and the tastes were so yummy and delectable to their taste buds. "I guess we're ready to go."

"Wait!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I need to pee."

"No problem, go ahead." Said Luke.

As Lincoln went to go tinkle, Luke had a rather unsure look on his face. "Look, you don't have to tell him what you did three years ago." Said Brad. "Besides, that was in the past."

"I know, Brad, I know. But I want to talk about it with him. Besides, what happened there was nowhere near as bad as Germany."

"No argument there, mon ami." Said Lekan. "Germany was far more worse."

"And that would be the last place you would want to go ever again." Cheng remarked.

It was just then, Lincoln came out of the parlor and he was ready to ride on the motorcycle again. "So, what happened three years ago?"

"I'll tell ya when we get to your house, Lincoln." Luke replied. "Now, come on." He revved his bike and he rode off with his entire gang. They have cruised around the town again and it went on for another thirty minutes.

At last, they all decided to have enough sightseeing, and they a drove back to Lincoln's house. They have all gotten off their bikes and Lincoln opened the front door, sitting on the couch. "Man, what a wild ride."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Said Chris.

"So, Luke, what happened?"

"Well, you might want to hold on, because this will be a little complicated for you."

"Hey Lincoln," said Luan. "What's going on?"

"Not much."

Then the other sisters came in the room and noticed Lincoln and the Pride inside the house. "How was cruising around the city?" Asked Lori.

"Very fun. Kinda like a roller coaster. Way faster than a mini bike." The boy replied enthusiastically. "Where's Ronnie Anne?"

"She went to go check in the hotel she and her mom are staying in." Lana answered.

"And Bobby, too." said Lori. "And we were going to make you some chocolate wafer cookies."

"They're you're fave." Luna sang.

"Thanks guys." Lincoln said gratefully.

"No problem. Just save us some." said Lola. "You know how much we love those wafers as much as you do." She sounded a little threatening and tough as usual, but, that's just Lola being herself.

Lincoln just rolled her eyes in irritation. He was used to Lola's little threats, and he replied: "Okay, I know you love them too. So, Luke, care to tell me what happened?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell it in front of your sisters. They wouldn't understand."

"Tell us what?" asked Luan

"Well... like I said. You wouldn't understand, and you wouldn't be interesting."

"Oh no, we're interested." said Lucy.

"Come on, spill it." said Lisa.

Luke let out a sigh. "Okay," he sang flatly. "I was going to share it with Lincoln, but you all asked for it." he cleared his throat, and he began: "I told you Lincoln, that it was in Columbus, Ohio. But when I was going back to my cousin Michelle's house from looking at the Columbus zoo, I was on my motorcycle and something caught my attention."

"What's that?"

"The Alrosa Villa Nightclub." Luke said

"A nightclub?" asked Lori. "Why would that even get your attention?"

Luna heard that name somewhere, and she made a gasp in realization. "Isn't that the place where-"

"Yep. Where former Pantera guitarist, Dimebag Darrell was murdered."

"Dude!" said Luna. "I've saw that on the news years ago when that happened. It totally broke my heart."

"What did you do?" asked Lincoln.

"I... took it upon myself to get some cans of spray-paint," the Rogue Lion continued, "Then, I sprayed the words on the back of the building and wrote down 'Rest in Power Dimebag Darrell, and Vinnie Paul."

"Who's Vinnie Paul?" asked Leni

"The drummer for Pantera." Luna said. She let out a sad sigh, and she added: "He died of a heart attack not too long ago."

"Right."

"Did you get in trouble?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh yeah. owners of a nightclub tend to get upset when they are reminded of a past tragedy like that." Luke replied. "I had to pay a fine of one thousand dollars and I've been told to stay away from the nightclub for 'vandalizing private property'." he made the mocking gesture with his two fingers at the last line.

"I think you did those bros a great honor." said Luna. "I'm proud of ya for doing that."

The Rogue Lion smiled. "Thanks Luna. I just wish I could have saved Dimebag before Nathan Gale came and killed shot him down with a gun."

"Yeah, and I hope Gale burns in hell for what he did!" Luna added with anger.

"At least Dimebag and Vinnie are reunited together in the afterlife." said Brad

"No argument." said Lucy. "And they are no longer in pain."

"Did you get thrown in jail?" asked Lana

"Nope. Thank god I didn't. I would have been in bigger trouble. Turns out the nightclub gets a few... occasional visitors once in a while." Luke remarked

"Yeah, that place had bad security and that's why not many bands come there any more." said Grizzly.

"Like I said, maybe except for Luna, you guys wouldn't understand."

"No, I do." said Lincoln. "You were honoring a musician that is dead."

"Yeah, you got a lot of guts doing that, even if that would get you in trouble." Lynn added.

Luke smiled, and realized maybe the sisters understood what he was telling them after all. "Oh, and Lincoln, Ronnie Anne wanted to know if you still wanted to go to the arcade with her."

"Sure Leni. I'll let her know."


	61. Ronnie Anne's Point of View

In Gus' Games N' Grub, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were playing some Dance Battle on the machine. "Come on, Lame-o! Is that all you got?" she said playfully while looking like she was about to beat Lincoln in a high score. "I know you can do better than that." Lincoln was laughing and he was trying to pick up the pace in trying to keep up with Ronnie Anne and beating her high score.

"Okay, you asked for it." He replied.

After many minutes of dancing, almost ten minutes to be exact, Lincoln was the one that ultimately won against Ronnie Anne. He was feeling a little tired and exhausted from trying to press all those dande pads, and a few drops of sweat was running down his skin.

"Still got the moves, Lincoln." Ronnie commended him. She looked at his t-shirt and it was a green t-shirt with an insignia labeled: "Tesla" on in it. "By the way, what's Tesla?" She asked him.

"A very awesome band that I wish I would have listened to sooner. These guys rock!"

"Huh. Never heard of them. Are they classic rock?"

"Yep. Been around since the 80's. I mean, the 80's were wild. Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Megadeth, Def Leppard, and all those cool bands. Sire, I listened to some of them, but, wow. They are all so cool."

"No arguement there." Said Ronnie Anne. "But, I'm more of a nu metal type of person like Hollywood Undead or Limp Bizkit, but Smooch is awesome." She sat in one of the booths and got herself a drink of water.

"You hardly broke a sweat, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln pointed. "You did awesome."

"Thanks. You might not have noticed, but, I'm kind of a dancer myself."

"You never told me that."

"Yeah, I didn't stop to think about telling you."

"What kind of dancing?" Lincoln asked her curiipsmy before taking a bite of his cheese pizza slice. He then took a sip of his lemonade.

His second best friend was a little sheepish to tell him at first, but, she finally said: "the thriller, break-dancing, and I know how to do some backflips."

"I didn't know that you likes doing that."

"It's... a guilty pleasure of mine." The girl flushed slightly. "And besides, my mom kinda forced me to help with my self esteem."

"Think you can show me some moves some time?"

"Maybe, but not right now. I'm a little worn out from that game." She took a sip of her sports drink that she ordered from the concession. "So, how long have you and Luke known each other?"

"For quite some time now. He's like the perfect brother that I asked for in my life." He took another bite of his pizza. "He's an awesome guitarist and he's been to Africa many times."

"Heh. That is cool." Said Ronnie Anne. In her head, she was slowly starting to feel left out because of the Rogue Lion and his friends. She wondered if they were trying to keep Lincoln away from her. "But, what if Luke is hiding something dark in him? What if he's actually a serial killer?"

Lincoln guffawed at her little theory. "Serial killer? That's dumb. I've known Luke for a long while now, not as long as you or Clyde, but still, I've known him long enough to see that he is the coolest guy ever. And besides, I've known him longer than you have."

"True. So true. Not trying to be so critical, just saying you should he careful around him and his buddies."

"I wished on a star for a new brother, and then, 'poof', here he is from heaven." He let out a loud burp from his mouth, a long belch that lasted for three seconds.

Ronnie Anne reacted in disgust and she said: "Aw man! Lincoln!"

"Sorry, excuse me." He went to go get a refill for his drink. He just got himself some more lemonade, and Lincoln got a text from Clyde. He was wondering if Lincoln could bring him some pizza to eat at his house.

"So how's Clyde doing?"

"Good. Still seeing Dr. Lopez about Lori."

"Why am I not surprised. I mean, what does Clyde that big of a crush on my brother's girlfriend?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. Love can be a crazy thing sometimes." He was about to get a fry and then, when he touched his fry, he felt Ronnie putting her hand over his own, and it immediately became awkward. Both the kids were blushing at that sudden mishap and draw their arms back.

"Sorry." They both said while still flustering. "No, I'm sorry."

They both just decided to brush it off, and pretend that never happened in the first place. Was it love? Possibly.

"And you should see the park that Luke's dad owns. It is insane! Rides in it, all these cool animals that live there." A thought came in his head, and he pulled out his phone again. He showed her the picture of him riding one of the bull eland in the Inside Africa park.

Ronnie Anne was rather amazed. "Wow. What are they?"

"Eland, the largest antelope in the world."

"No kidding. They're huge! Does Luke always let you in those pens with him?"

"Not all of them. He doesn't want me to go in the hippo habitat, he says they might chomp me into little pieces behind my back."

"Huh. Sounds kind of dangerous."

"No, Ronnie Anne. I know it sounds dangerous, but Luke has the gift of talking to animals, and I feel... connected to them in nature. You did see that video of me with the lions, did you?"

"How can I not?" Said Ronnie Anne. "That video's still viral. Gotta admit, I never thought something like that would happen."

"Me neither, but yeah, they are captive and Luke is trying to help bring their populations back to what they were in the old days."

"That's really cool." Ronnie Anne was growing more intrigued by this.

"And a bonus," Lincoln continued, "they let me be one of the assistants for animal demonstrations with Luke whenever there is one."

"Lucky you. Yeah, maybe I'm thinking about Luke the wrong way. We'll still hang out while I am visiting here, right?"

"Totally."

"Oh, and uh, Bonny told you you get him and Lori really soaked at the bumper boats. Look at this picture." Ronnie Anne pulled out a photo on her phone that Bobby sent her and it showed Lori and Bobby looking wet from all that water being sprayed on them, scowling in irritation

A text message was seen above the picture, and it was written: "We will literally get Luke and Lincoln back for this!" And three angry emojis were seen next to it.

Both Lincoln and his friend laughed at the faces. "Now that I gotta send to Luke." Said Lincoln with a smirk. "Just look their faces. Hehe."

"I know. You really rained on their parade." A sudden text came from her phone and she said: "ugh, grandma Rosa and grandpa Hector are checking on me again." She looked quite irritated, for her big family was known to smother in any way possible.

"And how long will you he staying again?"

"A few days. We can probably go to Inside Africa tomorrow. I'd love to see what's inside."

"Cool, but, I don't think they'll let you interact with the animals like I do."

"Nah, it's fine."

"Lincoln?" Said a female voice. The boy recognized it and it was Stella, the new girl in Lincoln's school. "Hey Lincoln, I didn't know you would be here."

"Hey Stella. Nice meeting you here."

"Same."

A small pinch of jealousy erupted inside Ronnie Anne. "Ans who are you?" She asked her.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne, this is Stella, one of my new friends. Stella, Ronnie Anne, she lives in Vreat Lakes city."

"Nice to meet you." Said Stella shaking Ronnie's hand. "What brings you here to Royal Woods?"

"Well, I used to luve here, but moved their to be close to my family but I'll come back next year."

"Ooh. That sounds exciting. So Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty tell me you got a new brother?" She asked the white-haired boy.

"Yeah. His Name's Luke and you would love him.

As the two kept on talking with one another, Ronnie Anne felt the jealousy start to slowly rise in herself like a Volcano about to erupt very soon. "Keep it cool Ronnie. Keep it cool." She said in her brain. "We're far away from each other, an there's no need to make a big deal out of this."

"Right Ronnie Anne?" Said Lincoln, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"What? Sorry. I was thinking of Inside Africa. What were you saying?"

"I was saying how cool and awesome Luke is. You heard him fear like an actual lion before."

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. Luke's a cool guy alright." And she took another sil ifnhr drink and took a big bite of her pepperoni pizza slice.

"Well, I'm gonna play some Zombie Slicer." Said Stella. "You want to play?"

"Sure Stella. Let's kill some zombies, and hopefully, we can get to the chainsaw bloater zombie if we're careful."

Stella made a cute laugh. "Hehe. Maybe." Then Lincoln and the new girl began playing that game together as close friends, much to the chagrin of Ronnie Anne, who was sitting with a rather bitter look on her face.


	62. Influences

Ronnie Anne was having a little bit of negative feelings about this Stella girl, one of Lincoln's newest friends in his life, and as much as the Rogue Lion since her own best friend chose to go with him first than be with her at Gus's Games N' Grub. Still, she was visiting Royal Woods for a week and she didn't want to be too quick to judge for Lincoln and his new "brother". She was done getting her clothes out and unpacking her suitcase.

Sure, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln had so much fun together while playing on the machines and trying to one-up each other in getting a high score on Dande Battle (right until Stella, whom ronnie Anne called: "Little Miss Perfect") and ruined it for her.

Deep Down, she really wished that Stella hadn't tried to ruin her reunion with Lincoln in Royal Woods, and she couldn't help but think bad thoughts about her, like she was trying to steal him from her.

The same was said when she was thinking about Luke, except that it wasn't as bad as Stella. Ronnie Anne knew that if she and tbr Rogue Lion got in a fight she would certainly lose like man trying to fight a rhino with his bare hands

"So, how was it with Lincoln, sweetie?" Said Maria, her mother.

"It was fun hanging out with him again." Ronnie Anne replied. "He said that Luke was one of the best things that ever happened to him."

Maria put her sweater on before saying: "right. Why is he called the Rogue Lion again?"

"Because he had long hair and he kinds looks like a lion when it comes to his face."

"No argument." Said Bobby. "The guy seems pretty cool, although he and Lincoln got me and Lori soaking wet at Inside Africa." He showed his mother and sister that he got of him and Lori soaking went and unamused.

Ronnie Anne began laughing at the same picture Lincoln showed to her earlier. Bobby still looked unamused by his little sister's reaction and scowled at her. "I'm sorry, but that is just really funny." Said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, laugh it up, nini." said Bobby before taking a sip of his sports drink. "Besides, that Inside Africa is so cool, and a cool way to save endangered species."

"I'll have to take a look at it." said Maria. "And about this young man, I think you're being a little paranoid about him, Ronalda." she laid on one of the two beds in the hotel room and watched some TV. "Lincoln has a new brother now, even if it's not actually his brother."

"Or me." said Bobby, sounding a little down on that. "I thought me and Lincoln would have a blast together before we moved to Great Lakes City."

"Come on, Roberto." said the mother. "It was fun while it lasted, and i'm sorry. Lincoln is a very good kid with a chance of achieving great success in life."

"Even if he doesn't know what his dream job is?" Ronnie Anne remarked.

"Lincoln's still young, he has plenty of time to think. In the mean time, what do you think of coming to Inside Africa with me tomorrow?"

"Why not now?"

"We just got settled in, remember?" said Maria, flicking the channels on the television.

"Fair enough." Ronnie Anne sent a text to Lincoln just to have a little conversation with him. Despite talking with him, she was feeling some slight animosity towards Luke, but she has it towards Stella the most. Sure, she always saw Lincoln as her closest friend that she ever knew, even if it didn't start out well, and she didn't know why she was feeling this kind of unexpected jealousy rise within her involving Lincoln and the new girl.

Still, she didn't want to be too quick to judge and be like her old self before she "confessed" her love for Lincoln, and she didn't want to look like a bad friend to Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne knew how much Luke and Stella made him so happy in his life. After a few minutes of texting to Lincoln, she decided to look up the Inside Africa park and see the prices and how cool Bobby says it sounds.

Looking at so many pictures, she was growing more interested in going to that safari park tomorrow with her mother. Bobby decided not to go, because he's already been there, and he wanted to make up with more lost time with Lori. The more photos she was seeing, the more interested she was in going to see it tomorrow, probably the first thing in the morning when it opens up on time.

One peculiar photo that caught her attention was one of the photos of Lincoln with the lion pride of the safari park, and Ronnie Anne was looking kind of jealous of that. "Hey mom, look at this photo of Lincoln on the website." she showed Maria the adorable and cool photo of her friend with these predators.

"Oh, that looks adorable. I hope that these lions won't hurt him."

"Same. I don't know how Luke can easily get Lincoln in there."

"He says he is one with mother nature." Bobby pointed. "Luke knows how to... connect with animals and speak their language. He even said he is a member of the family with those lions."

"Pfft, come on. I've always heard how dangerous they are when it comes to people."

"She does have a point. Not saying it's bad thing. I just want Lincoln to be careful." said Maria. "Besides, they look very happy and comfortable with Lincoln like he is a member of the family as well. Come on, I'm sure we will both have a lot of fun tomorrow."

"No argument. The rides in the place look sick, and that zip-line looks so cool."

"I agree. Just look at it." said Maria.

"Still, I get a feeling that Luke might be a bad influence on Lincoln."

"Granted, I admit that having Lincoln with a whole pride of lions like that was a little... certifiable, but, we should not judge them before getting to know them longer." the mother pointed.

"I know, mom."

Meanwhile, Lincoln was spending some quality time with Stella and relaxing at the house. "Yeah, I think that would a cool idea if we would all go on a field trip to Inside Africa." Said Stella. "I've been to that place and it looks so cool."

"It's sick, isn't it?" Said Lincoln.

"Totally. We should go talk to Ms. Johnson about this."

"Luke said that he and his dad will talk to her about a possible field trip. Maybe Principal Huggins, too."

"Or if we can keep it a secret from him. He's such a dictator over the whole school." Stella said jokingly.

"Right?"

These two had a bit of good laughs with one another and it sounded like they were having a blast with these conversations. "So, do you think I can meet Luke?"

"Oh yeah. I'll let you know. You would love him."

Stella smiled. "Good. Wanna have some carrot sticks?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Stella then gave him a small plastic bag of small carrot sticks as a free sample of generously. They all looked ripened and not dry, and Stella knew that Lincoln likes them that way.


	63. Little More Tension Rising

At school, Lincoln and Clyde were heading to Ms. Johnson's class and when he got in the classroom, he saw the Rogue Lion himself talking with her. "I mean, think about it. It would be so cool and fun for the kids here to visit Inside Africa for a field trip, Miss J." Said Luke. "You've seen the website and on the newspaper."

"Oh yes, of course." Said Miss Johnson. "We should at least tell Principal Huggins that as well." Then she noticed the white-haired boy. "Ah, hello Lincoln. Luke and I were just talking about you."

"About a field trip to Inside Africa?" Clyde asked curiously. "What about Princicpal Huggins?" Luke made a small, yet bold chuckle and it sounded like he knew what he was doing with that plan. "What's so funny?"

"I'll have a talk with him. One way or another." Said Luke. "He will have to listen to me. Besides, Mrs Johnson says it's a good idea."

"Really?" Lincoln said with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Oh yes. It sounds very fun and very interesting. I am certain everyone in my class will love to go on a field trip like this one." She was sharpening her pencil and Luke went up to him proudly.

"Do you think Pricipal Huggins will agree?" Asked Lincoln. "I don't know if he'll be okay with it."

"I think he will listen. One way or another." Luke replied. He cracked both his knuckles and did a small laugh.

Clyde made a small gasp. "You're not gonna beat him up, are you?" He asked with shock.

"No, no, no. I won't do anything that will get him in jail. I'll just scare him up make him say yes to the field trip. In the meantime, have a nice day at school." He patted his new brother's shoulders and went out the door. He walked out of the room boldly and his wavy hair was flowing behind his back, and he had his hands in his nean pockets as well.

Lincolm smiled and watched as Luke exited the classroom. Mollie, one of his friends and classmates, stood next to him, and she couldn't help but ask: "who's that guy?"

"My new brother." Said Lincoln. "Luke."

"Brother?" Asked Mollie. "I thought you-"

"I know, I know. He's more like nt godbrkther to me."

"Oh. What was he doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk to the teacher about a cool field trip."

"Ooh. That sounds fun." Mollie remarked. "What is it?"

"Okay class, have a seat." Mrs. Johnson announced. As every kid in the room sat in their desks, the teacher began: "I have a special announcement. When we get Principal Huggins approval, we will go on a special field trip."

The kids murmured to themselves, except for Lincoln and Clyde, who already knew what she was going to say next.

"It's the inside Africa park!" Miss Johnson said with enthusiasm. The kids cheered and they could hardly wait for that future trip. "But first, the son of the owner needs to have a talk with the principal, we get his okay, then we will go next month."

 **After School**

In the afternoon, Lincoln was picked up by his dad, and he drove off with Vanzilla back home. The elder siblings were already in, and the younger ones went in after Lincoln. "Did you kids have a good day?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"No!" Said Lola. "Lyndsey Sweetwater was mocking me and my pageant waves again!" Pure anger was in her eyes. "When I see her again, she will PAY!"

"Now, sweetheart, we told you not to use violence on beauty pageant contestents." Said Lynn Sr.

"Wanna end up in Juvie again?"

Lola looked offended, but she ultimately said: "no. Juvie's boring. Trust me, toy do not want to end up in that rat hole."

"I'll take your world for it." said Lincoln. "Someone should our Chandler in there."

"That spoiled and rotten kid that likes to pick on you?" Asekd Luan

"Yep. Still, I don't think he'll be bothering me me any time soon. Oh, and Luke came to have a talk with Miss Johnson and Principal Huggins about taking me she my class on a field trip to Inside Africa."

"Do you think it will work?" Said Lucy. "We know how much of a killjoy Huggins can be. He always says; fundamentals before fun." They all couldn't see it, but her eyes rolled to the left side in irritation."

"Nah, Luke will talk him around." Said Lincoln. "The least he can do is scare him with a lion's roar." He even made a snap chuckle just thinking about it.

"Well, as long as he doesn't do anything illegal or very bad." Said Lynn Sr. "And I agree, the principal should let your class go on a field trip there. I know they'll love it. Now, what do you kids want for dinner?" The kids all vegan saying different food dishes for dinner and it slowly turned into a small dispute between them.

It made Lynn groan and sigh that his kids can't really agree on things sometimes, but, that's just siblings being siblings.

At last, Lynn decided not to take this any longer and he told everyone to be quiet in a booming voice that sounded gruff. "Kids! Stop your fighting right now!" He snapped. "Always use inside voices inside the van."

Every one of the siblings bowed their heads in defeat and they all said in unison: "sorry, dad."

"We won't do it again." Leni swore. The parents smiled, I knowing that they will keep their word. Well, at least they will all try their best to behave in the van. "I wish that Luke would have given us a field trip like that."

"Yeah, that would literally be fun." Lori said.

"Well, maybe they can give you that kind of trip on your last days of school." Rita suggested. "That would be the best time to do something like that."

"Maybe." Said Lori. "Would be fun to get off those boring textbooks in my class."

"Can't always get what we want, Lori." Said Lincoln

"Ha ha, very funny, twerp." They made it home and Lincoln went to listen to some music on his mp3 player. It was one of those bands that Luke suggested he listened, snd he was sure glad to buy them off the internet onto his music player. It was something that got him moving and it was a feeling that felt so amazing coursing through his veins.

Heavy metal music was a music genre to spread joy and it was one to get a human being hyped and happy as they would listen to it. Luna was one who would agree with that, and Lincoln was a rock and metal fan as much as the next guy. Not to mention that he was learning to play guitar from his new big brother.

Lincoln surely owed it to the Rogue Lion for showing him these bands: Dokken, Tesla, Extreme, Ratt, and other classic rock bands similar to those ones. Honestly, Lincol couldn't believe that he didn't listen to these bands sooner before, these guitar solos sounded rather nice and he was broadening his horizons with these bands

While listening, he was sitting on his bed and he wondered how Ronnie Anne was doing on her first time in the Inside Africa park with her mother. He would probably expect a picture of her in that place soon. It took about five minutes, but, Maria got a picture of her daughter being chased by an angry peacock with his plumage showing.

"Hehehehe. Poor Ronnie." Lincoln said out loud. "I'm sure she'll be fine." After about thirty minutes of listening to classic rock and metal bands on his mp3 player, Lincoln smelled something really nice and he knew that his father was making something good in the kitchen for dinner.

He immediately went downstairs and he was smelling something saucy. Turns out that Lynn Sr was making some lasagna, or as he likes to call it: "Lynn-sagna", and some mashed potatoes as a side dish. "Okay, diner's ready, family!" Hy called from the kitchen.

Just like that, everyone sat at the dining room table and plates of yummy lasagna and mashed potatoes were steaming hot and delicious, fresh out of the frying pan. "So Lincoln, did you see Ronnie Anne today?" Asked Lucy

"No, but I saw her yesterday. And, take a look at this picture her mom sent me." He pulled out his phone and showed that funny pic to her family. All of the sisters were laughing at the peacock picture and then they all eat their dinner.

"Do you think you'll literally hang out with her more?" Asked Lori. "Bobby told me that she told him that she would love to hang out with toy some more."

"Sure. Well, not tomorrow. I promised Luke that I would practice guitar with him again."

"Oh. Well, she really misses you." The eldest sister reminded. "You should think about her more, Lincoln."

"Of course."

It was about fifteen minutes and everyone was done with their food, stuffed in their bellies. Being eleven kids in the house, they all had to clean their plates of scraps and stains and out them in the dishwasher (except for Lily since she was a baby).

Watching a little TV, Lincoln had "ARRGH!" on, and he was having a good time. "Hey, who said you can hog the remote?" Said Luna with a stern look on her face. "Let me have a turn tonight, little bro!"

"No way." Said Lucy. "Vampires of Meloncholia is on with a new episode."

"Nuh-uh." Luan added. "It's the Three Stooges marathon on the Clown channel." Then the other siblings began bickering over what they want to watch.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Lincoln calmed them down. "We all know the golden rule of watching TV: I got here first. Finders keepers."

"Aww!" The other sisters complained. He was right. Lincoln got on the couch first and he gets to watch what he wanted to watch, beating the other siblings to it. "Okay, okay," said Luna in defeat. "The remote's all yours."

"Next time, the remote will be mine." Said Lana.

"Yeah, you won't be so lucky next time, Lincoln." Lola added.

"So prepare for some arm-wrestling." Said Lynnx cracking her knuckles. "Oh ho yeah, you're going down next time."

"Can't we just settle this like Luke told us before? Who can get the remote the fastest? You guys remember that, right?"

The other sisters did start to remember what the Rogue Lion Suggested. "Yeah. I think I do remember that." Said Lisa. "And yes, let us not behave like a group of savages trying to survive a zombie apocalypse."

"Poo poo." Lily said.

The doorbell rang and Rita was the one who ananswer it. It revealed to be Ronnie Anne. "Hey Mrs. Loud. Is Lincoln- and there you are, Lame-o." She looked at her friend.

"Ah, hello, Ronnie Anne. Do come in." She stepped aside for thr girl to come inside.

"Wow, you're back from Inside Africa already?" Lincoln asked her.

"Well, that picture of me and the peacock was a few hours old so, I came back to the hotel two hours ago."

"Oh."

"And, you didn't show them to anyone did you?"

Lincoln had a rather sheepish look on his face and he lied to her by saying: "No." In a suspicious way.

"Yeah you did." Said Lucy. "It looked funny."

"I can imagine that being on America's Funniest Home Videos." Luan added.

"Come on, it's your mom that sent the picture."

"Why am I not surprised?" She sighed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Dairyland with me tomorrow. We'll have fun there!"

"Ah, sure. But, in the morning, i have guitar practice with Luke, so is it okay if we do it in the afternoon?"

A small frown formed on her face, but she didn't want to sound bummed. "Sure. As long as we go there."

"Of course."

"Oh! Ans I can being Clyde, Luke, and Stella with me."

That name if that girl she just met irked Ronnie Anne. Jealousy was rising in her, and some of it was going to the Rogue Lion as well. "Why are you bringing her? Just curious."

"Oh. Because, she's a friend and I would bring Liam, Zack, and Rusty, but they're busy with other things."

"Well. Okay." In her head, Ronnie Anne was thinking: "grr! Why does he have to bring little miss perfect?! What does she have that I don't!?"

"Are you okay, Ronnie Anne?" Asked Lincoln, noticing her face looking a little red.

"What? What? Oh sorry. Yeah, I'm just fine. No biggie. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow." Then she walked out the door and her face was still red in anger. She even brought upon herself to slam the door with a loud crash heard, starling everybody.

"Eesh. What was that all about?" Asked Luna

"I don't know." Leni replied


	64. Another Day in Dairyland

Ah, Dairyland, Royal Woods' one and only theme park in town, and it was one of the funnest places in town, and one of Lincoln's favorite places to go out and have fun. He was already there, and he saw Ronnie Anne waiting for him, just chilling her back to a wall with her arms crossed, just desperately waiting for her best friend to come and have fun with her. "Hey Ronnie Anne." he called out

She saw him and smiled. "Hey Linc. Glad you made it."

"Wouldn't have missed it." The sound of a motorcycle revving and rumbling was heard, and Lincoln knew exactly who's motorcycle that was. "Ah, here's Luke." Lincoln remarked

"Oh joy." Ronnie Anne muttered under her breath in a sarcastic voice.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Ronnie lied, whistling and pretending not to be jealous. "Glad the lion boy's here." then she let out a small breath.

The Rogue Lion stopped his engine and parked near the entrance, and took off his helmet, unleashing his wavy, long hair, and he was more than happy to see his new brother again. "Lincoln! You're here!" he said with the devil horn gesture raised in both hands. "Glad to see my new brother again

"Same."

"So when's Stephanie going to be here again?" asked Ronnie Anne

"You mean Stella?" Lincoln corrected her.

"Right, right, whatever."

After waiting about three minutes, a car pulled up in front of them, and it was Clyde himself. "Alright Clyde," said Harold, who was driving the car. "Have fun, and stay away from any peanuts."

"Don't worry, dad." Clyde remarked. "I'll be just fine." Harold's car then rode off and Clyde met with the others. "Hey guys. Is Stella here yet?"

"Not yet, Clyde." said Lincoln. "She'll be here soon."

The African-American boy looked at the Hispanic girl, and he said to her: "How's life in the big city, Ronnie Anne?"

"Nice seeing you again, Clyde. Everything's fine in town and at the Bodega. Still not jealous of Bobby, are you?"

"Jealous? Me? I wouldn't even know how!" Something fell from his neck, and it was a heart necklace, and it was golden. Lincoln couldn't help but pick it up and look at it. "Hey! That's personal!"

Lincoln just looked at him, not looking amused. "Really? Still thinking about Lori, I see."

Clyde tried to say something in his defense, but, ultimately; he sighed in defeat. "Yes. But, can you blame me? She is one of the most beautiful girls in the whole world. I just wish there was a way to make us one."

"Oh Clyde." Ronnie Anne said in slight irritation. "What is it going to take for you to realize that Lori is way out of your league, and too old for you?"

"I don't know, Ronnie Anne." Clyde admitted. "I do not know." then he put his heart necklace away in his pocket. "I might never get over her, and besides; what kind of girl would even go out with a guy like me? A guy who is allergic to many things, and needs an inhaler?"

Luke felt sympathetic, and he said. "Come on, little man. Don't be so hard on yourself. I know that a girl will come to you in the future. Just think about it, and wait when the time is right, and, who knows? Maybe you might find a female equivalent of yourself."

The kid smiled. "Thanks Luke. But, when will that happen?"

"That, I have no idea." The Rogue Lion admitted. "Just give it time and-" he was interrupted when the sound of a bicycle ring heard in a distance. It was Stella on a pink bike and she took off her helmet and pads covering her knees and elbows. "Hey guys! I'm here." she said. Deep down inside of her, Ronnie Anne was feeling the animosity rise in her again, but, she knew how much she and Luke made Lincoln happy, so, she decided not to make a scene.

"Hey Stella. Ready for some fun?" Lincoln asked.

"You know it!" Then the group of five went inside Dairyland for some fun.

"It feels nice to be back in this place again." Luke remarked. "This is my second visit here. Any idea on what we should do first?"

"I have no idea where to start." said Clyde.

Then Luke and Lincoln had a thought that was probably the same as the other was thinking. They smiled, and they both said: "The Toilet Bowl!" The others agreed with the two, and tried on that peculiar ride. It was so fun, and Lincoln was gently touched by Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, Lame-o, wanna be my partner for the ride?" she asked him

"Oooh, sorry, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said. "But, Stella beat ya to it."

"Yep!" said Stella with her perky smile. "We'll have so much fun!"

Deep down, Ronnie Anne's anger was rising in herself, but still, she contained it. "I'm so... happy for you guys." she said while grinding her teeth, trying to smile. She was grinding them so hard, that her teeth were starting to hurt.

They all went inside the round tubes and had a blast in this ride. All five of them were moving through the tubes in the Toilet Bowl and they were going as fast as a burfs flying in the sky. Lincoln was certainly glad that he came here, and he happy that he brought his three friends and godbrother on this time of his life.

Yes sir, it was a great idea bringing them all with him to share the fun here in Dairyland. The ride lasted for five minutes, and when everyone got off, they were feeling quite pumped from all that movement and acceleration.

"Wow! That was so awesome!" Luke remarked.

"I know!" Lincoln agreed. "Let's get on the flusher ride!"

"You read my mind!" said Clyde. They all went over to the spinner ride called: the Flusher, and it was a ride determined to make any human being dizzy and possibly throw up.

"Oh man," Ronnie Anne muttered. "I haven't been on this in a long while."

"Wow. This is gonna be fun." Clyde remarked

"I canca wait to throw up in this thing!" Said Stella. They all went inside the bowl-like ride and readied themselves with the straps on their torsos. Ronnie Anne was about to sit next to Lincoln on the right of him, but, Luke stopped her.

"Sorry, Ronnie." said Luke. "I'm gonna use that seat."

"Oh. Okay." said ronnie Anne, feeling bummed on the inside. She tried sitting next to him on the right, but, Clyde stopped her from sitting there.

"Sorry." Clyde said. "You wanna sit here?"

"You know what? It's okay, dweeb." said the girl. "I don't care. Go ahead, Clyde."

The boy smiled. "Thanks!" he said in an upbeat voice. Ronnie Anne looked around for some empty sit, but, most of them were taken, except for one next to Stella on the right.

"Here, Ronnie Anne." said Stella with a smile. At first, Ronnie Anne really resented this, but, she decided to play along with this because, she really wanted to participate in this ride.


	65. Retribution and Revenge

Dairyland was going great for everyone, except for Ronnie Anne, who still had hidden animosity and jealousy towards Luke and Stella at the same time. Still, she was glad to be here with Lincoln, and she didn't want to ruin her happiness.

Everyone was taking a break from the rides that they went on so far such as; the Spleen Puncher, and the Cud Cups ride.

This gave everyone the time to eat some lunch together and unwind in relaxation for a brief period of time. They all got hamburgers from the local vendor working in the fair (Not the cheapskate Flip, who owns his little convenience store, but a much more generous and kind vendor.

Cola was yummy and delicious, and the cups holding everyone's drink in were completely huge and wide. Still, they were loving this and these types of cups were perfect for them to have. And they were probably a good idea in case someone is feeling a little too hot out in the sun for so long.

"So, you actually went to Africa, Luke?" Stella asked the Rogue Lion curiously.

"Yep. Not all places, but most. And, I can come back there any time as i please." He took a sip of his drink. "I might bring Lincoln over there if I want to, or if I get his parents' okay."

"Well, I doubt you'll get anywhere with that." Ronnie Anne modestly said. "I mean, I've heard of how dangerous Africa can be."

"Perhaps, but not all of Africa is dangerous. Besides, take it from me; a guy who has actually set foot over there. A really beautiful place to visit in many countries."

"Fair enough."

"So Ronnie Anne, Lincoln says you love skateboarding and those stuff."

"Yeah, been doing that ever since I was six years old, and I am a grinder on my skateboard. Yep, I practice hard on grinding."

"Wow. That's cool." Stella remarked. "I used to he a skateboarder, but then, I broke both of my legs while trying to ride a ramp in a skate park."

"Did it hurt?" Said Clyde

"It stung! Almost like someone was sawing your legs off of your body hehehe. Still, I'm fine now and I don't really like skateboarding anyway."

"Then, why did you tru skateboarding then, Stella?"

"Well Lincoln, I was a little kid and you know how curious little kids can get and all that."

Luke made a small laugh. "True. You kids are kind of lucky, living a happy-go-lucky life without a care in the world. You don't have to pay taxes or bills at home."

"Yeah, so true." Said Lincoln. "So, what do you wanna do next, Stella?"

"I think... we should ride the Cancer Coaster. Look at it!" The small group looked over at where the tallest roller coaster was and it looked absolutley fun and accelerating for the amusement park patrons.

"Good call." said Clyde

"And, we can ride on the bumper cars."

"Another good call, Stella." Lincoln added. They sat on the bench for a few minutes longer, and decided to try on those rides Stella suggested before. First was the cancer coaster, and it felt so fun and fast.

Ronnie Anne was about to sit with Lincoln, and she smiled, knowing that she was about to do one of the thing she and her friend used to do before moving away, but then, Lincolm stopped her.

"Ooh, sorry, Ronnie." Said Lincoln. "But, Luke's sitting here."

The Rogue Lion went past Ronnie Anne and he said: "excuse me" after going past her. "Ready for this, little brother?"

"You know it, bro! Here Clyde, you can sit behind me, next to Stella."

"Sure!"

Ronnie Anne sat in the far back of the cartx and she crossed her arms, looking a little peeved and more left out. Just like that, the ride was off, and when they were heading to the very top of the roller coaster, they went down in the speed of light, going faster than a cheetah, and faster than a peregrine falcon when diving for it's prey in the air.

"This is awesome!" Clyde shouted.

"I know!" Stella agreed.

One thing that Ronnie Anne was feeling was her stomach hurting from all the moving inside the cart. Her face turned green like a lime or a granny Smith apple, and then, she vomited a storm out of the cart.

It was certainly not a pretty sight to see that happen, but, Ronnie Anne was certain she would not get sick anymore. She really wished she was up there with Lincoln right now instead of the guy that she called: "Mr. Awesome."

At first it looked a little fun, but now, she just wished this would end soon, and not get sick again. Alas, this was a five-minute ride and she threw up from the motion once again. "Oh man." She sighed with her face still green.

The rest of them, however, were having the time of their lives On the Cancer Coaster. The acceleration was so fun and amazing for them all. At last, when the ride was over, the guys came off, and Ronnie Anne's face was no longer green with sickness.

"That was so cool." Luke said, giving Lincoln and Clyde a high-five.

"Yeah. I've never felt more alive!" Stella added. "What about you, Ronnie Anne?"

"Oh yeah." Said the latino girl. Holding back some remaining vomit. "Very fun."

"I say we do seconds on that thing!" Lincoln suggested. The others agreed, but Ronnie Anne was feeling resentful about this on the inside. Still, she didn't want to make Lincoln bummed out, and they all went back on the ride with Clyde sitting next to Lincoln this time, Luke was sitting in the back and Ronnie Anne had no choice but to sit next to Stella if she wanted to make Lincoln happy, and not rain on his parade.

"Aren't you gonna sit here?" Stella asked with a small frown of confusion.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I was just thinking, Stella." Ronnie Anne lied to her before getting in the cart, sitting next to her.

"What were you thinking about?" Stella asked curiously

"Well, I-" the ride suddenly began again and Ronnie Anne couldn't finish and decided to go along with the ride anyway. It was another five minutes of fun for everyone, except for the one girl sitting next to Stella. Apparently, Lincoln's new friends was having too much fun to notice what the person next to her, was experiencing right now.

They all got off the ride and they had a bigger blast than before. Then, they moved on to the bumper cars and Ronnie Anne saw this as another opportunity to try and sit with Lincoln on a ride, but, once again, it was thwarted when Stella was sitting next to him, and Ronnie Anne felt a gigantic piece of anger exploding in her, like a nuke had exploded inside her brain.

Still, she found herself sitting with Clyde and Luke was alone in his cart. "You know how to drive this, right?" He asked her.

"Pfft, of course I do, Clyde. I've ridden these babies many times before. Just watch and learn from the master." She readied herself and rushed in at Stella, was was trying to charge at other people in their own cars, and turns out, she wanted to give her a little taste of her own medicine in trying to steal Lincoln from her, so she thought was trying to steal Lincoln from her.

Of course Stella and Lincoln were just good friends, but, the other girl could not see that in her own eyes. No, she was being a little irrational about this, to even notice that little relation between these two riding together.

After many times of hitting Stella instead of anyone else, Lincoln was starting to suspect something was wrong about her. It wasn't like her to just him and Stella's cart instead of other people's. Still, he was trying to have fun with this, and focus on hitting Luke, and the other carny patrons who are enjoying this attraction.

Despite all of this, Ronnie Anne was driving into his and Stella's cart repeatedly. "Uhh, don't you wan to hit the other people?" Clyde asked her

"I know what I'm doing, Clyde, just let me do this, and hang on tight."

Clyde gulped, knowing this is not going to end well for him. At last, after the ride was over for about three minutes, they all got off, and Clyde was feeling a little uncomfortable with what he had been through with the girl next to her. He himself was feeling like throwing up from all that rough motion that Ronnie Anne had put him through.

"Well, that was fun." Ronnie Anne remarked

"Uhh, Ronnie?"

"Yeah, Lame-o?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What? Of course, dude. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, you were only hitting me and Stella and not the other people."

"False! I hit Luke a few times as well." Lincoln's second best friends admitted. "Besides, I thought it would be fun for this old times sake." Lincoln looked a little suspicious about this, and he wasn't really buying it.

"Okay. Come here," Lincoln pulled her away from the group, and talked behind a booth. "What is your deal? I know something is going on, and I want you to tell me."

Ronnie Anne was about to say something to lie to him again, but she breathed in defeat, and she ultimately said: "Okay, i'm sorry. I... don't really like how you and Stella are interacting with each other, that's all. I mean, look at you guys cuddling and all."

Lincoln was offended by this and he had an angry glare at her. "What? I can't be friends with other girls except you?" he asked

"No! No! It's nothing like that! It's just that... just that... I mean-"

"That you are trying to bully me again before you admitted you like me?"

"NO! And... I wasn't bullying you."

"Need I remind you of the gum in my hair?"

"I was just... I mean... I was... upset that you were bringing friends with us, and I was hoping that we would spend more time here together on the visit."

"I see," Lincoln narrowed his eyelids. "You just want me to yourself and not make me happy. Well guess what, you can just say it to my face instead of trying to attack Stella or Luke! Do you know how much he make me happy?!"

Luke came from behind the tent, and he asked: "Hey hey hey, what's going on?"

"Ronnie Anne doesn't like me and you being brothers, or Stella being friends!" Lincoln pointed. "She was ramming into her and you on purpose!"

"No! No! No! I wasn't-"

"How dare you, kid!" Luke said with anger. The look of anger on his face was a very bad thing to see, because he had slightly sharp teeth, and he almost looked like an angry lion about to kill his opponent in a battle for dominance. "So what, you hate to see me Lincoln happy?" he asked her.

"I... I'm sorry." said Ronnie Anne.

"You know what, this is just like before we became friends." Lincoln theorized. "Come on, Luke. We don't need this."

"Right you are, brother." Luke agreed. "Come on, let's enjoy the fair without her."

They both walked away out of spite, and Ronnie Anne felt so guilty about all this. She was about to tell him he was sorry, but she was too sad and motionless to even think about what to say to him to admit she was sorry for all she did.

"What happened?" asked Clyde

"Turns out Ronnie Anne didn't like me and Luke and Stella hanging out together. She clearly doesn't know how much Luke makes me happy! He's... one of the best things that ever happened to me!"

"Wow." said Stella. "I.. wasn't trying to get in the way,"

"Of course not. We're just friends." Lincoln said. "Come on, we don't need her. She might hurt you some more, Stella."

"Good idea." said Clyde. "She made me almost sick on the bumper cars."

"I noticed." said Luke. "Come on, we don't need her raining our parade again." then they walked away.

 **Later that Day**

At the house Lincoln was quite angry with Ronnie Anne about what she was doing earlier. His arms were crossed and Luke was with him in trying to give him support and make him feel better. "Are you okay, buddy?" the Rogue Lion asked him

Lincoln sighed before saying: "No. I'm not. I can't believe that she was trying to ruin our day together with Clyde and Stella."

"Well, maybe she is trying to be a bully to you again." Luke suggested. "Maybe she was just trying to get close to you to mess with you."

"Maybe." his phone buzzed, and it was Ronnie Anne, who wanted to tell him she was sorry, but Lincoln didn't look very convinced. "Pfft, I don't believe it. This is obviously a trick to keep me away from you and Stella again." Another text was sent to him, and it read: "Please, meet me at the school stairs. You can get in through a window" to him

"Hmm. I think I have an idea to make her regret what she did." said Luke. "Come here,"

Lincoln motioned his left ear closer to Luke's mouth, and he whispered something that Lincoln was a little shocked about. "Are you sure? I don't know."

"Look, you have to make someone who has hurt you, feel the pain that they caused you." said the Rogue Lion. "Think about it. Did she really hurt you back in Dairyland?"

"Good point." said Lincoln. "You're right. I'm just gonna go over there and give her a piece of my mind." he got off the couch, and Luke watched him proudly as he went out of the house to confront her. At the school, Lincoln found an open window that Ronnie Anne left open for him to sneak in. Lincoln had a determined look on his face, and he slowly went inside, where the staircase to the upper floor was.

He immediately found her on the base of the long staircase, and he looked quite serious while she looked sympathetic and remorseful. "Lincoln, listen, i-"

"No. I will talk first, okay?"

"Okay, okay."

"I can't believe you. You have a problem with me, Luke, and Stella, and you couldn't admit it, well guess what, Ronnie Anne, I- wait, someone dropped their contact lenses on the floor." he pointed to the floor in front of Ronnie Anne behind her, and while she was distracted, Lincoln readied his arms for something that he had never thought of doing before.

"Where?"

"Over HERE!" with a mighty force, Lincoln pushed Ronnie Anne and she was falling down the stairs like a tumbleweed. She was rolling, and she hit the right side of her head into a railing with a loud: "Bang!" heard so loud, it echoed through the empty halls. Another thing that happened horrifically, was that she hit the floor with the left side of her head with a loud thump. Lincoln was completely horrified.

He hurriedly went down the stairs and he was getting a good look at her to see if she was okay and alive.

"Ronnie Anne?" he asked. "Ronnie Anne!" her eyes were closed and the sides of her head were bleeding. "Oh no no no no. This is not good. I need to call an ambulance." He carried her outside and gently laid her on the grass, still out cold from the blows on her head. After he called 911, he called Luke next. "Luke, we have a situation."

"What happened?"

"I pushed Ronnie Anne down the stairs, and I'm worried I killed her."

"Really? On one hand, i'm proud of you, and on the other hand; I understand what you mean. Did you call a paramedics?"

"Yes."

"Okay, i'm on my way over."

It didn't take long for the Rogue Lion to come up on his motorcycle and inspect the unconscious Ronnie Anne. "Oh wow. She's bleeding. Probably cracked her skull open on impact."

"What am i going to do, what am i going to do?" Lincoln said over and over again while pacing to and fro. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Lincoln! Calm down. Look, all you have to do is deny it."

"D-deny?"

"Yeah."

Then the ambulance was heard and they picked up Ronnie Anne, and then tried to inspect her and see what was wrong with her. "How did this happen?" asked one of the medics.

"She... she fell." Lincoln lied. "She was walking down a flight of stairs, slipped, and she fell and hit her head."

"Those look like pretty bad bruises." said the other. "Her skull looks cracked open, too." They both carried her inside the medical compartment of the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital with the siren blaring as the vehicle rode off

"Look, i'm sorry if I put you through this. On the upside, she'll never mess with you again." Luke said.

"Yes, but, what if my family and her family found out? I'm a dead kid walking!"

"No you won't. Everything will be okay. Just keep your cool. And, if they do find out, I'll take full responsibility and help you out in every step of the way. I promise."

Lincoln smiled and realized that maybe he will have nothing to worry about and that he won't tell anyone else about this. He rode off with Luke on his motorcycle and they rushed to see Ronnie Anne in the hospital. "Ronnie Anne. I'm sorry." Lincoln said all teary-eyed. "I'm so sorry. I... don't know what got into me." and he fell to his knees, and sobbed in his hands.

Luke had a sympathetic look on his face, and he placed his right hand on his brother's back. "Lincoln, she'll be fine. The hospital can take care of her. I know she can.

"You think so?"

"Yep. Totally."

"I'm a bad person." Lincoln admitted. "I am so sorry. I let me anger get the best of me, and... I did this to her. Oh Lincoln, what have you done?"

"We'll get through this. And... this is my fault that I encouraged you to do this. I'm the one to blame. I thought this would make her just fall, not fall and crack her head open like that." he bowed his head in shame, and he felt just as guilty as he was.


	66. Ronnie Anne in the Hospital

At the hospital, Ronnie Anne was still unconscious and she did not look so good after what Lincoln had just done to her. Lincoln was right next to her and so was Luke, and a cast was put around her head to stop the bleeding, but, her heart was still beating according to the scanner. Lincoln had never felt so guilty before in his entire life, and he just wish he could take this all back and never pushed her down the stairs in the first place.

"Look, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Said the Rogue Lion reassuringly. "Besides, I've seen this kind of thing happen before in my life."

"Well, okay." He gently grasped Ronnie Anne's left hand in his own pair of hands as she was still out cold. He looked at the doctor who was still looking at her and seeing the results. "Will she be okay?"

The doctor cleared his throat and then said: "well, the girl's pretty banged up and she has quite a concussion on her head." Lincoln twitched at that, feeling like crying in guilt again. "But, she is doing just fine."

Then a great wave of relief went through Lincoln's veins.

"How did this even happen?"

"She... slipped and fell down a flight of stairs." Lincoln continued lying. "Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"Hard to tell." The doctor answered plainly. "In my opinion, she got lucky. Normally when that happens, people most likely die from injuries like this. Apparently, she didn't hit her head hard enough"

Lincoln never felt so relieved in his entire life and he sighed in response before saying: "good. I'll wait for her to wake up again."

"Good."

"Out of my way, out of my way!" Said a women's voice that sounded familiar. Sounds of heavy footsteps were heard and the patient room door flew open. It revealed to be Maria and Bobby, both looking worried sick for Ronnie Anne's safety. Maria gasped and she said: "my baby!"

"Oh. Maria. Nice to see you again."

"Joseph, please. Tell me my daughter is alright!"

"Poor nini. She looks so hurt." Bobby added, feeling like shedding tears from his eyes.

"It's perfectly alright, Maria." The doctor said to her. "She's still alive, but she is quite injured and banged up. Take a look at this x-ray." Then he pulled out an x-ray picture showing both sides of Ronnie Anne's skull, looking slightly cracked like a melon. Bobby gasped and cried next to his unconscious sister, while Maria fainted on her back with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Oh Ronnie."

"Luckily, young Lincoln here saved her just in time before she could lose any more blood." The doctor continued.

Maria got back up then she and Bobby looked at him. "Oh Lincoln, thank you for saving Ronalda. J really appreciate it."

"Uhh, you're welcome."

"What happened to her Lincoln?"

The boy paused, but he ultimately said: "she slipped onto stairs and hit her head hard."

"The stairs?"

"Yeah, we were... we..."

"Yes?" Said Bobby and Maria with desperate looks on their faces.

"I wanted to show her a tour of her old school and she just slipped like there was an invisible banana peel." Lincoln said.

"Oh. Well, thank you for bringing her here, Lincoln." Said Maria. "I'm very grateful for what you have done for us."

"Yeah. I really owe you one, dude." Bobby added.

Maria then looked at the Rogue Lion and she said: "and who are you?" She was trying to be polite to the young man.

"Name's Luke, mrs..."

"Maria. Maria Santiago. You are what Ronnie Anne told us; the Rogue Lion, right?"

"Yeah, Luke is a cool guy." Bobby added. "I mean, he roars like a lion for real."

"I would like to show it to you but, I can see this is a very serious situation."

"Good point."

Then the door went open again, and it revealed to me the whole loud family was in the room. "Bobby! I got your text." Lori said to her boyfriend

"Oh man. She looks bad." Said Luna.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"To check on Ronnie Anne of course." Said Lori. "How did this happen?"

"She slipped on the stairs when I was showing her the tour of the school." Lincoln answered.

"Let's just calm down, everybody." Said the doctor. "She will he just fine. But, it is highly advisable that she must not suffer any more blows to her head, or she will suffer some serious brain trauma. She will recover overtime and as long as she gets some rest and have a bag of ice on her head for an extended period of time, and she will be fine."

"I'll carry her." Said Bobby, and he did just that, he gently carried her in his arms as if she was a little Baby.

Lincoln then said: "I'm sorry, but, I have to use the bathroom." Then he went to go pee in the men's room. Luke decided to go with him to see if he was alright.

Lincoln went into the restroom and splashed some cold water in his face to get his mind straight. "Oh, what have I done, what have I done, what have I done?" He said in a fast pace.

"Lincoln? You alright, little dude?"

"No." Lincoln admitted. "I can't give I almost killed my own friend like that. I didn't know what came over me."

"Look, I know you're feeling guilty but, she used to bully you in the past, so, think of it as gender equality on this one."

"And, what if they do find out? Ronnie Anne might wake up eventually, and she will tell her whole family and they all hate me and-"

The boy found himself being gently held on his shoulders. "Please, calm down Lincoln. Everything will be okay. Like I said, just deny deny deny."

Lincoln let out a small breath and he said. "I'll try. And you promise to back me up if I get in big trouble?"

"You have my word Lincoln, as a brother."


	67. What True Brothers Do

At home, Lincoln was still feeling guilty about what he just did to his second best friend, and he was laying on the couch of Luke's house in guilt, and she still hoped that Ronnie Anne would be okay and make a full recovery while in her coma. Luke was sitting on the chair next to the couch where Lincoln was laying at, and his two dogs; Shadow and Whopper were there to make him happy and give him some extra company since these pooches were fund of Lincoln, and they cared about him just as much as Luke did, along with Limey, Luke's African ringneck parakeet. "Cheer up, Lincoln!" he said. "Cheer up, Lincoln!"

Lincoln smiled at the parrot's cute phrase that he repeated.

"The birdie's right, little brother." said the Rogue Lion. "I'm sorry if I put you through this, but, again; think of it as 'gender equality' as I mentioned before since she bullied you first, and it would be a-"

"I know, I know," Lincoln cut him off. "Karmic punishment." then Lincoln made a noise that made his lips motor, like a horse would do once in a while. "Still, If she wakes up, she will tell everyone, and I'll end up in Juvie or jail! I can't survive in jail."

"You won't _be_ in jail, Lincoln." said Luke. "You're worrying too much. You heard the doc, she'll be just fine."

Whopper and Shadow went on the couch and sat on one side of Lincoln, and the great Pyrenees even put his paw on Lincoln's left leg. "Oh, thanks Whopper." he said. Shadow was getting jealous, an he made some low growls to get his attention while nuzzling his nose against the boy's chest. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten about you, Shadow." then he was petting both dogs.

"Nothing to worry about," said Limey.

Just then, the doorbell rang and the Rogue Lion promptly answered the door, and it revealed to be Lekan, Cheng, and Luke's other close friends in his gang. "Bonjour, Luke." said Lekan. "Comment ca va?"

"Ca va bien, Lekan. Et vous?"

"Comme si comme ca." replied his best friend.

"Well, bienvenue, mon ami." the Rogue Lion stood aside to let his friends in his new house. "Do make yourselves at home, boys."

"Heh. The house isn't so new anymore." Said Grizzly. "We've lived here for quite some time now."

"Yes," said Cheng. "And, Royal Woods is quite a city to live in, even better than Beijing or Shanghai."

"Every place in the world has it's own set of beauty," said Chris."London, Paris, Barcelona, Milan, and all of those cities have their own definition of intrigued.

Brad made a small burp and grabbed a Dr. Salt soda from the kitchen fridge. "Yep. I couldn't agree more, unless if you were in Toledo, that place is as boring as a bag of rocks."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Brad." Said Grizzly. "I've been to Toledo and it is so boring over there. That would be the last place I would ever wanna visit to again." and he made a small cough to clear his throat.

Lincoln let out a small sigh, and he looked at the ceiling.

"What is the matter, Lincoln?" asked Lekan.

"Nothing. Nothing, just bored."

"You seemed troubled like a pig without a mud hole on a hot day." said Grizzly.

"It's nothing, I swear." said Lincoln, sounding a little annoyed.

"He's just worried about his friend Ronnie Anne, whom pushed down the stairs for getting in the way of our new relationship, and one of his female friends."

"Luke!" Lincoln shouted. "You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

"No, it's okay, it's okay." the Rogue Lion reassured. "These are my closest cronies you're talking to. You can trust them."

Sighing, Lincoln remarked: "Okay, well, can you at least not tell miss Dimartino? Ronnie Anne was once her student, too."

"No problem. She doesn't have to know besides us."

"You pushed her down the stairs, Lincoln?" asked Chris.

"Yes." Lincoln felt like shedding tears of guilt. "She was jealous and trying to ruin me and Luke's day in Dairyland, and she didn't want me to be friends with other girls besides her. You see, Stella's one of my new best friends and she was jealous of her, too." then he felt Limey perch on his left shoulder.

The African ringneck continued saying: "Everything will be okay, Lincoln."

"Well, I admit," said Lekan. "That was a little bit too extreme, but, of course she did deserve it for trying to ruin your time with Luke at Dairyland, Lincoln. Was it that severe?"

"Well... I cracked her skull open on two sides, and she has a bad concussion. Now, she's in a coma. I'm just so guilty about this. I almost killed my second best friend, and I could get in serious trouble." he gulped. "Maybe even juvie for this."

"Don't worry." said Cheng. "she is in a coma, right? And, as long as you didn't do it in front of anyone else who would witness it."

"He's right" said Chris.

"And, Ronnie Anne was a former bully, so, think of it as payback for all those digs at you and-"

"I know, Luke." Lincoln sighed. "i know. But, if her big brother finds out about this, he'll tell Lori, break up with her, and Lori will blab away to everyone else and I will get in serious trouble for it. And, I have no doubt that when Ronnie Anne wakes up from her coma, she will tell everyone and her family will be super mad at me."

"Like I said," the Rogue Lion reminded. "If they all start yelling and screaming at you, then they will have to be on the warpath against me."

Lincoln made a small smile and he said: "Thanks, Luke. And I guess you're right. Why am I even worrying about this?"

"There you go, Lincoln." said Brad. "And if she was a bully to you before, it would be gender equality. You guys are both even, and it can be a dangerous world out there for ya."

"I know, Brad."

"Lekan, look; I just want to tell Ronnie Anne I'm sorry when she wakes up."

"Sounds like a good idea. You clearly didn't know that she would have her head cracked open like a kiwano."

"What's that?"

"An African Horned Cucumber."

"Ah."

It was a little quiet for a moment, and Grizzly had an idea: "Hey, kiddo, why don't you have some fun time with us at the Inside Africa park, and maybe hang out with the lion pride again?"

Thinking inside his head, Lincoln ultimately said: "Well, I suppose why not. I'm beginning to miss those lions already, and the wild dogs, and the rhinos."

"There you go." said Luke, giving him a gentle punch to the arm of encouragement. "Come on, we can bring Clyde for the ride, too." They all went to Clyde's house, only to find that he is going to have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Lopez in a few minutes told by Harold.

"I'm very sorry, Lincoln." Harold said. "Another time would be good."

"That's okay," said Lincoln. "I'll let him know if he's available."

"Good. See you soon, my boy." then Harold closed the door and the whole gang went to the Inside Africa Park again. As soon as they got there, Lincoln followed Luke to the lion exhibits, and he hung out with Mufasa, Simba, Aslan, Taka, and the other lions who loved Lincoln dearly. As usual, many patrons in the whole safari park pulled up some of there phones and watched this moment between Lincoln and the lions interacting with him and Luke

Mike was in there as well just to keep an eye on the boys in case something goes wrong. Of course, these big cats cared about Lincoln and Luke like they are members of the pride. So much snuggling and so much licking from their gigantic tongues.

"These guys really have it for you, Lincoln. So glad they don't see you as food." said Mike.

"Don't worry about him, dad." said Luke. "I've got him under my watchful eyes, eyes like a hawk would have."

Mike made a small chuckle before saying: "Yeah. I know."

After an extended period of time interacting with these lions, Luke and Lincoln decided to have their fun and went out of the pen to look at the other animals Lincoln recognized. The second place they went to was the African Wild Dog enclosure, and they were all very happy to see Lincoln and the Rogue lion again.

All of these wild dogs were squeaking and screaming, pawing the glass repeatedly like a regular dog wanting to go after it's owner after leaving for work. "Oh you guys." Lincoln smiled.

"I'll get the door for you." Said Luke. "Dad, can you please help us?"

"Of course." Then Mike slowly opened the door and the three of them went inside the painted dog pen. The wild dogs, with Akila, the leader of the pack, was jumping and wanting to lick Lincoln's face. Inoa, the younger brother of Akila, and the second in charge wanted the attention as well, and Lincoln was feeling berg comfortable and relaxed

He saw on the grassy ground and he felt his leg and arms being licked all over with love and affection. All of these colorful mitts wanted the attention like house dogs wanted from people, and Lincoln was surely having the time of his life with the wild dogs.

It became a small snuggle-fest with them and Lincoln even had the liberty of holding one of the pups in his arms, and he was playing with the pup while baby-making to it."

"Heh. The dogs love ya as much a the lions do." Luke said with an amused look on his face. "Just look at how happy they are."

"I know. Hey, maybe this is making me feel better after what I did." Thinking inside of himself, the boy realized that; he was right, and being with the animals again were calming his soul.

"Awesome."

Right after the wild dogs, there was Butter the binturong, and she too, was happy to see Lincoln again, and she was given a bunch of plantains from Luke, her favorite food.

Another thing that made Lincoln smiled was seeing Tash, the Male Andean condor, and her mate, Manista. "Those birds are huge."

"You want to interact with them? They like people. Oh, and not like they want to eat you. Of course, I'll have to come in there with you."

"Cool. Okay." As the two boys went inside, the Rogue Lion held out his right arm at the direction of the Male condor, and Tash flew up to his arm, and he was like a giant and broad vulture to Lincoln's eyes, and he was amazed by his beauty and elegance after he was stretching his large wings out to stretch them.

"Here, try and gently pat his head."

"Okay, Luke." The boy did exactly that and gently stroked the naked head of the condor, and it felt a little weird, like a person's naked skin, but a little bit like a warm bread dough. Still, it was a really intriguing experience to Lincoln, and the condor was liking this.

Without the boy knowing, Tash began biting at Lincoln's right sleeve of his shirt like a chew toy. "Hey hey hey, Tash, no." Luke scolded the condor flatly. "Sorry, Lincoln. Likes picking at other people's shirts."

"Nah. It's fine. He didn't create a joke in the sleeve."

"Good." Then, the Rogue Lion reached out his left arm and Manista flew up and perched on the arm. Before Lincoln knew it, Manista perched on Lincoln's head, looking around at her surroundings. "Ah! Luke, please tell me that she isn't going to snatch me and eat me."

"Don't worry, she must finds your head something good to perch on."

Lincoln then went over to a log and sat on it, and Manista got off of his head and say next to him. At first, he looked a little nervous, but, he was growing more calm, mostly because his new brother was in the pen with him.

So far, the condor wasn't attacking him and she was just sitting close to Lincoln, and her feathers were starting to brush against his arm. He say there for a brief period of time and when it was done, Lincoln and Luke exited the condor pen, and moved on to the King Cobra enclosure.

Now this; this made Lincoln a little more scared, mostly because of how intimidating he looked and cobras were venomous snakes in the world. Still, he could trust Luke in this and he went along with this little plan.

"Well, Fang will he more than happy to see you, Linc." Said Luke

"Careful, mon ami." Said Lekan. "This could be dangerous."

"Don't worry. I've held Fang nillions of times before."

"Well, keep an extra eye on Lincoln, buddy." Said Mike. "You'Yo never know what will happen."

"Got it, dad.

Looking around for the snake, The Rogue Lion found Gang raising his head and showing his frills, looking intimidating and fearless. "There you are, Fangy." Said the Rogue Lion. The cobra slowly approached Luke, and he only crawled up to Luke's arms.

Clearly, these two were bonding just fine and the gigantic snake was not biting him with his two sharp fangs. The Rogue Lion was holding him in his hands and arms and he was really enjoying this. "Here, Linc. Come say Hello to Fang."

"Well... okay." Lincoln slowly approached the king cobra and the snake was inspecting Lincoln's hand with his forked tongue, and he was gently nuzzling it. "Aww, you're kinda adorable." Lincoln remarked, slowly giving into the feeling of interacting with a cobra without getting bitten.

Yes sir, this snake was a very friendly venomous reptile, and he had no problem with Lincoln stoming his back, or behind the frills. Yes, it was an intriguing sight for anyone to see and it was very miraculous to go with it.

"So, how do you feel, buddy?"

"Doing... better, Luke. I'm feeling less worried than before."

"Awesome. That's the kind of Lincoln I want to see now. I knew this would cheer you up." After ten minutes is interacting with the cobra, they vitb exited the enclosure and went to get some ice cream at the cafe.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise you will stand up for me if I do get in trouble with my family? Or Ronnie Anne's family?"

"I swear. You have my word, because that is what true brothers do."


	68. The Jig is Up

Inside of himself, Lincoln still felt some guilt about pushing Ronnie Anne down a flight of stairs, and almost killing her. At least some of these animals were giving him some comfort and support from them to make him feel better and maybe make him happy again. Honestly, he was certainly having a fun time with many animals that he was coming in contact with as Luke was with him in the pens.

One of the animals that Lincoln was interacting with was a reptile called a tuatara. It was a type if reptile that looked so much like a lizard, but, they are their own type of species. Lincoln was certainly fascinated by what these little guys were like and he began to gently touch one of their scales to show affection.

"Wow, where can you find them?"

"Right on the island of New Zealand, Lincoln." The Rogue Liok replied boldly. "And get this; they have a third eye."

Lincoln's eyes grew wider in surprise. "A third eye? Where?"

The Rogue Lion used his left finger to point where this eye was hidden, on top of the reptile's head. "It's very hard to see when they are adults, but it is so clear in babies."

"Wait, are you joking with me?" Lincoln asked with a smirk

"No, no, no, I would never lie to you, Lincoln. You just need to look hard enough."

Trying with all his might, Lincoln was trying so hard to look for the third eye these lizard-like reptiles had, and he couldn't quite see it, mostly because he had never seen this wonderful creature before, but it was fine. "No. Maybe I should research these guys a little more often."

Luke smiled before saying: "good idea."

"Lincoln!" Called a familiar voice. Lincoln looked over and it was Clyde on the other side of the glass varrier that kept these reptiles in. It was his own best friend himself.

"Clyde." Lincoln smiled. "Glad you can make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the better, buddy." Said Clyde. "Dr Lopez went play as usual."

"Still having some feeling for Lori, Clyde?" Asked Lekan curiously

"Unfortunately... yes."

"Just keep seeing that doctor." Said Chris. "That will heal in time."

"Thanks guys." He saw one of the tuatara climb on Lincoln's head, looming around idly at his surroundings, and making a small croaking noise that sounded like a door creaking. "Whoa, a tuatara!" He pointed. "That's really cool."

"Yeah, I know. This is Stanley, and he is so awesome. Just look at this guy."

"Yeah, I heard that they have been around since the dinosaurs walked on the earth."

"You heard right, Clyde." Said the Rogue Lion. "You can only find these guys on New Zealand, and they have a relatively small population."

"Cool. I wish I was in there with you." After ten more minutes of interacting with these unusual reptiles, Lincoln and Luke went back out of the tuatara enclosure, and they had so much fun with these creatures.

Lincoln smiled and he heard his phone vibrating in his right pocket, and it was Rita. He promptly picked up the phone and he said: "hello?"

"Lincoln," said Rita on the other line and in a stern voice. "I want you to come home immediately. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Ronnie Anne." Lincoln's heart sank below his feet and he probably knew what this meant. His mother and his whole family probably found out what he did to Ronnie Anne. "I want you to come home ASAP, and we're going to have a talk."

Lincoln gulped and he said: "Okay mom." And he hung up his cellphone. His worst fear has been realized and he was more scared about this than before. "Oh no no no no no." Lincoln pasted to and fro, panicking. "Oh, Ronnie Anne's going to kill me!"

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln!" Luke tried calming him down. "Now what's wrong?"

"My mom wants me to come home and tall about Ronnie Anne. I think she and my family found out! I don't know how, but, they found out!"

"Easy, Lincoln. Everything will be fine." Said Lekan.

"What's going on here?" Asked Clyde

"It's nothing." Said Grizzly.

"I was mad at Ronnie Anne for trying to mess up my relationship with Luke and Stella, and then I pushed her down the stairs." Lincoln replied in a fast pace.

"What?!" Clyde said with shock.

"Lincoln, why would you do that?" Said Mike in disbelief, and sounding like a disappointed parent to him.

"Easy, dad." Said Luke. "It was not fault. I told Lincoln that if he wanted to get back at Ronnie Anne, you just have to let her know you ain't playing around."

"What?! Luke, really?"

"Dad, I was just thinking of Lincoln and she was a former bully to him and she was acting rotten all day yesterday at Dairyland."

"But, that's no excuse to just-" be decided to pull his son and the group away from the public and went to a more private area away from public ears. "That's no excuse to just push her down the stairs like that." Mike continued. "And you, Luke, I can't believe you would do something like this. Me and your mother taught you way better than that!"

"I know." Luke admitted. "But, come on, I was only doing it for Lincoon, dad. This girl didn't want Lincoln to be friends with other girls, and she is just jealous of the fact that he is a new brother like me."

"Look, that's still no excuse to give Lincoln lousy advice like that. I know you meant well, but, this could get you in trouble."

"If they want to know the truth, then I'll tell them." Said Lincoln. "I almost killed my best friend and I need to pay the guitarist for it."

"I know you're scared Lincoln." Said Clyde

"But you can't just run away from your problems." Mike added

"Look I'll be there to give you support if needed." Clyde gently pat his friend's back.

"So will i." Lekan added boldly.

"Me too." Chris said

"I'll help ya." Said Brad

"We'll be there for you." Cheng boldly stated.

"We'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you." Grizzly concluded.

Lincoln smiled and he was flattered that Clyde, his new brother new friends would step up for Lincoln to help him out, or at least give him support. "Thanks guys. On one hand, I'm glad Ronnie Anne's okay, but on the other hand, I'm scared of what she'll do to me."

I'll take the blame like we talked about before." The Rogue reminded.

"And Lincoln, just tell her that youyou sorry and everything will be okay." Said Mike. "I know it's scary, but you got to trust me and face the consequences of your actions. That is what makes us human."


	69. Not Another Confrontation!

Riding all the way back to his house, Lincoln was still quite scared about what Ronnie Anne will do to him once she sees him again. After what he just did, he was certain that she would kill him for almost killing her. The Rogue Lion and his friends were giving him support and swear to with him if he gets berated or yelled at by his own family or Ronnie Anne and her family.

As soon as they reached the house, Lincoln saw the van that belong to Ronnie Anne's big family and his heart was beating faster than before. "Oh no. They're here!" Said Lincoln.

Clyde and the others tried to stop him by grabbing him and restraining him from escaping. "Lincoln, calm down!" Said Grizzly. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh ho, ridiculous?" Lincoln chortled. "Her whole family is going to be on the warpath against me and they will kill me!"

"Come on, Lincoln." Said Clyde. "We're here for you!"

"We have to stand up to them, alright?" Said Chris

"If they all smell fear, they will attack like Cape buffalo charging as soon as you run away from a whole herd of them." Lekan added.

Lincoln gave a breath and he ultimately said: "okay okay. I'll try." Then he slowly walked with Luke, his friends, and Clyde. Lincoln slowly opened the door and rt revealed to be the Loud Family and the Casagrande family, all looking at Lincoln angrily and sternly.

What's worse was that; Ronnie Anne was there and she had her arms crossed and had a bone, white cast around her head, and she had a look that said: "I'll kill you!"

Giving a small Yelp, Lincoln pretended to lie by saying in a happy gasp: "Ronnie Anne! You're better! It's a miracle."

"Oh, don't give me any of that." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"Lincoln," said Lynn Sr. "Ronnie Anne here said that you were mad at her, and pushed her down the flight of stairs."

"Well, i... i..." Lincoln tried talking, but he was cut off by Lori: "is that literally true."

"Yes! I told you guys a million times already!" Said Ronnie Anne.

"Nini, we want to hear it from him." Said Maria sternly. To Lincoln, she said to him: "tell us the truth."

He gulped and felt like wetting his pants on the spot. Ultimately: he couldn't continue lying anymore. And he said to everyone in front of him: "Okay Yes. I admit it, I pushed Ronnie Anne down the stairs, you all happy?"

An uproar of shocked gasps and angry shootings were heard in front of Lincoln, even Liky was yelling at Lincoln with anger.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Said Luna

"Do you know what my little sister has been through?!" Bobby added, sounding the most angry since he is Ronnie Anne's brother.

"I can't believe you would do this, Lincoln!" Said Leni.

"Alright, alright!" Luke shouted. It didn't work so he had to roar like a lion to get them to be quiet. Everyone in Ronnie Anne's family was very surprised to hear that. "Please, there is no need to make this a federal case."

"Why not?" Said Maria. "Lincoln, my daughter has been in a coma after you pushed her."

"You know you could have killed her?" Said Lynn.

"It's not my fault!" Lincoln said.

"Why would you even do this to her?" Luna asked

"Because she was trying to get in the way of me and Luke, and me and Stella! She was jealous of me and Luke from the start, but she didn't want to tall about its so she decided to use violence about it."

"I just wanted it to be with just me and you." Said his second best friend. "I'm sorry if I was giving Stella a hard time, or steal you from Luke."

"Well, you should have said something and we could work something out. Gah, this is just like when you bullied me to get je attention because you were in love with me."

"What? I wasn't in love with you."

"Well then, why did you put the gum in my hair, shove the sloppy Joe's down my pants, and all of those things? What do you call that?'

"Ronalda," said Frida. "Is that true?"

"Well... yeah but... I was... shy to ask Lincoln out at first."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Said Maria.

"I... I didn't want... I mean-"

"Because you just love messing with me." Said Lincoln.

"Hey, I didn't put you in a coma!" Said Ronnie Anne. "Do you know what it's like go be in a coma?"

Lincoln and his friends had unsure looks on their faces, so did Clyde. "No." Said all of them.

"Nothingness! Emptiness! Just in a dark place where you can't get out unless you wake up."

"Lucky her." Said Lucy. It wouldn't be a surprise for her to say that since she loves all things dark and evil.

Lincoln sighed and he said: "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you should have just said something in the first place."

"And it's not his fault." The Rogue Lion stepped up to defend his new brother. "It's my fault, okay? I was the one to tell him to get even with her for trying to steal Lincoln from me. But, I swear I didn't know she was gonna get hurt like that."

"You?" Said Rita. "What kind of advice did you give him?"

"You don't get mad, you get even." Said the Rogue Lion.

"Look, who are you anyway?" Asked Rosa.

"Name's Luke." Said he.

"He's supposed to be Lincoln's cool new brother." Lola said mockingly

"We were worried that he was a bad influence on our brother," said Luan. "But i guess he is after all."

Luke and his friends got angry and the leader said: "Hey! This has nothing to do with influences. All I did was help Lincoln out with a problem!"

"By using violence?" Asked Lynn Jr.

"Oh, I can't do it but it's okay for you, Lynn?" Said her younger brother

Lynn Jr tried to say something in her defense about what Lincoln just retorted. "Touche." She said in a flat voice in defeat.

"But still," said Rita. "That's no excuse to just push her down the stairs like that, Lincoln. This is one of the worst things you have ever done." Those kind of words made Lincoln bow his head in shame.

"Look, I just wanted Ronnie Anne to understand that Luke is one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"And Lincoln is the best thing that's ever happened to ME." the Rogue Lion added. He gently tugged Lincoln next to him by wrapping Lincoln around his left arm. "So if this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the one who was teaching him bad advice, and it got... a little out of hand."

His cronies stepped up to defend him, and all said words to help Lincoln's family and Ronnie Anne's family understand the kind of person Luke was, and how much of a good person he was. "Mon ami is a very good person." said Lekan. "He has helped me in the past countless times,"

"And helped us, too." Brad added.

"Look, mom and dad, if you are still going to punish me, I understand. I'll let you do whatever you want to me, and take away all my stuff." He bowed his head in shame. "And, Ronnie, I'm so sorry I ever did this to you. I just want you to know you're my friend and I didn't expect myself to hurt you like this."

"Yeah, Lincoln would never intentionally do something like that." Clyde added. "I've known him longer than Luke has, and he is a very good guy. Come on, you sisters know that Lincoln is reliable when he comes around." Lincoln was touched to hear those words from his very best friend that he ever made in his entire like. "Please, can you all just forgive him?"

While everyone still looked angry at Lincoln and Luke for doing this to the girl, the Loud Family all began to lose the anger on their faces, and Rita walked up to him: "Right now," she said. "Me and your father want you up in your room until we decide on what we will do with you."

While still a little worried, he was glad that his sisters didn't kill him after what he did yesterday. "Okay."

"But, before you enter, is there anything you would like to say to Ronnie Anne?"

"Yes." the boy looked at her and in a guilty voice, he said: "I'm so sorry, Ronnie Anne. I really am. If you can't forgive me, I understand, and if you can swing a punch at me, that would be fine, because I deserve it." He readied his face, and Ronnie Anne readied her fist, but she was stopped by her mother.

"Ronalda, please stop." said Maria. "Lincoln, we are all very disappointed in you for hurting our daughter like this."

Frida began crying uncontrollably, considering the fact of how emotional she can be. "I cannot believe you would even do something like this!" she bawled.

"I know, Mrs Casagrande." said Lincoln. To his parents, he added: "Like i mentioned; I'll accept whatever punishment you can give me."

"Just go to your room, and we'll talk about it later." said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln nodded his head in shame and slowly went up to his room, and heard the door close from upstairs. To the Casagrande family, Rita said: "We are very very sorry about this, Maria, Bobby, everyone. Please don't press charges against us."

"Oh, we won't, Rita." said Rosa. She and the other members of this Hispanic family glared at Luke and his boys. "We all know who is to blame."

Clyde was scared and pointed at himself nervously with his left hand. "No no no, not you Clyde." said Maria. "We know you had nothing to do with this." The best friend sighed in relief. "Clyde, can you please leave and give us some privacy?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Santiago." then the kid did exactly that, and left the house.

"And can you guys all leave too?" asked Rita.

"Very well," said Chris. "Come on, boys." Then Luke was about to get out the door when the father stopped her.

"Ah ah, not you, Luke." said the father. "We need to talk to you."

Luke looked back and he couldn't wait to see what the two families had to say about this. Meanwhile, Lincoln was sobbing silently in the pillow, feeling guilty and sad over what he just did to his second best friend still. It went on for about ten minutes, and then, when he stopped crying, he heard the door open slowly, and it was the sisters.

They all did not look happy about it. "Lincoln, why would you do something like this?" said Leni. "This isn't like you at all."

"I know." Lincoln sighed, wiping his nose.

"What you did was a low-blow, Stincoln." Lynn added with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, that's no way to treat a lady." Lola added.

"Boo boo" Lily flatly said before blowing a raspberry at her big brother in disappointment.

"i know, i know. I know I should never have done that. Look, Luke makes me happy, and he was only trying to help me, and I was just mad at her. That's all." he turned away from his siblings in shame. "If you guys are going to kill me, go ahead. It was my fault and Luke's fault, too."

"Bro," said Luna, sitting next to him. "We know you're sorry. But, you're lucky they didn't put you in jail for this."

"Yeah, if you did that as an adult to a stranger and if you literally kill them, you would totally end up in jail." Lori added. "And, Bobby's not going to break up with me for this. I know it. But... he's still pretty mad at me."

"He should be mad at me, not you Lori." Lincoln said

"Literally my point."

"Lincoln," Luna continued. "We understand what happened."

"You just... made a mistake." Luan stated. "Besides, we all know her head will heal over time."

"Right."

"We get it, Lincoln." Said Lana. "We know Luke makes you happy. But, you just received some... wrong kind of wag to settle a big problem."

"Maybe Luke is a bad influence on you after what just happened." Leni theorized. "He turned you from a nice little brother into a girl-hitting killer."

The other sisters looked at her in confusion. "Lincoln is not a killer," said Lucy. "Maybe Luke is a bad influence on our brother after all."

"Guys, Luke is a very good guy, and you've seen how nicely he handles all those animals at the park. He's not a bad influence on me. Besides, we've already been through this before, right? You all know how much he makes me happy."

"We remember, we rememeber," said Luna. "We were only looking out for you when you first met the Rogue Lion."

"Even though that act was beyond inexcusable," said Lisa. "We all know how much he makes you happy and full of positive emotions."

"Right, but, now I think mom and dad are gonna keep me and him away from each other forever after what happened."

"Lincoln, it's okay." Luna reassured. "We all make mistakes, but you were just mad to the bone and you completely lost your vibes."

"Look, I hope Ronnie Anne and her family will forgive me after all I did."

"They will." Said Leni. "Besides, you and Ronnie Anne are friends and you should forgive each other."

"I guess you're right." Ssid Lincoln before crying into Luna's chest. He was sobbing and thr sisters gathered around and hugged him from all sides to help him feel better. They were all giving him reassuring and kind words telling him they they forgive him after that stunt he pulled.

After a little while in the hugging, Rita and Lynn Sr came in the bedroom before telling the sisters to get out in a flat voice and watch TV. Both the parents sat next to Lincoln on one side. "Lincolnz we are very disappointed in you after what you did." Rita remarked.

"Yeah. It was very bad. Are they going to press charges on us?"

"No, they've decided not to sue us all." Said Lynn Sr. "Ans we,'very gotten lucky, too. Usually when that happens; you get your pants used off for everything you owned. But, they decided not to press charges against us."

"Good. But, what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, we were going to ground you for a whole two months for almost killing Ronnie Anne. But, because you have told us the truth, your punishment will not be as bad."

Gulping and feeling a little scared: "okay. What is it?"

"Well, we have decided that you are not allowed to see or have contact with Luke for a whole week."

"What? A whole week? Does he know?"

"Lincoln calm down." Said Rita. "We already told him the punishment er ate giving you and he accepted it. So, in short; he's, he does know about it."

"Anything else?" Asked Lincoln

"Oh yes," said Lynn Sr. "You will some extra chores for a whole two months, no Inside Africa for a whole week, and you are going to buy something nice to Ronnie Anne to show how much you're sorry for what you did."

"That sounds fair." The boy sighed. "I know I deserved it and I'm very sorry about what I just did." He felt the parents hug his sides and giving him love and comfort to show how much they loved him. "Nut please, don't keep me and Luke away forever."

"Don't worry." Said Lynn Sr. "We won't separate you guys forever. We both know how much you guys care about one another. But next time, please don't do this again, or there will be more trouble."

"I promise, dad." Lincoln bowed his head.

"Good. We're glad you told the truth, but we are still very disappointed in you." Rita said. "I just thought I should let you know of that."

All hugging to show how much they care about each other, Lincoln asked: "does that mean you forgive me?"

"Of course we do, son.' Lynn Sr replied

The sisters came back in and said in unison: "us too." Before hugging him to show their own love and compassion.

"If we do get sued by Ronnie Anne and her family, then I deserve it."

"We'll talk about this with them more," said Rita, "but they are still amgry with you and Luke right now, so we should give them some space." Said Lucy. "At least just leave them alone for a whole before we talk to them

"Okay, well, I guess that's over."

"Not yet." Said Lynn sr. "We also want you to pull all the weeds in the backyard."

Lincoln sighed, but tried bot to complain, for he knows he deserved this to happen to him.


	70. Yet Another Sister Meeting

Two days have passed since Lincoln is separated from the Rogue Lion for one week but, he would call himself lucky that he is not separated from his new brother permanently. No, the parents knew how much Luke and Lincoln cared about one another. He was just playing video games with Clyde, whom wanted to cheer him up while he was being banned from seeing Luke for a whole seven days, and he was another person Lincoln considered as a brother to him. "You okay, buddy?" Clyde asked him

"Yeah, just fine. I'm just glad that mom and dad aren't separating me and Luke forever."

"Good. Look Lincoln, I hope that Luke is treating you properly." said Clyde. "I have nothing against him, even though he just gave you bad advice on how to deal with a problem and all."

Lincoln made a small scoff. "Don't worry. He's totally trustworthy. A very nice guy."

"Lincoln," said Rita. "Can you please pull some weeds in the backyard? There are a ton of them out there." Lincoln paused the game, and looked at the back, and she was not kidding about so many weeds in the backyard.

"Eesh. Do I have to mom?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Rita said. "You know your punishment for what happened with Ronnie Anne."

"I know." Lincoln sighed. "I deserved it. Look, I hope you and dad are not mad or don't hate me after what I did." he rubbed his left arm as old pain and guilt stabbed him like a fresh stab, clearly telling his mother that he was guilty about what he had done beyond words.

Rita had a sympathetic look on her face, and she knelt down on her right knee, and touched her son's left shoulder with her arm. "Lincoln, we forgive you." She said. "We know you're sorry, and we know you would never kill Ronnie Anne, or anyone else."

"Well, I almost killed one of my friends, and-"

He was gently silenced by Rita's pointer finger. "Sshhh. What's done is done." she said. "And we won't separate you and Luke forever. All we are saying is to just be careful with him."

Lincoln smiled gratefully, "thanks mom." he said

"You're welcome, Lincoln. Oh, and here are some gloves to help you pull the weeds." She gave him a pair of blue rubber gloves in case the branches or stems were pointy or had thorns. As soon as Lincoln got outside, he began the pulling, and it was going to be quite a hassle for him to accomplish.

Meanwhile, the sisters were all meeting in Lori's room for one of their "sister meetings". They were all looking serious and worried, and Lincoln was not part of this sibling meeting for a reason

"So, is Bobby still mad at you, Lori?" Asked Leni

"Well, no, but my Boo boo Bear's not exactly happy with me either." Lori replied. "But, I can't believe Lincoln almost killed his own sister like this. Not to mention that; his family is not so happy with us still. Ronnie Anne can't listen to her music without getting a terrible migraine."

"Poor Ronnie." Said Lynn. "What about skateboarding?"

"She can't fo that for a whole two months." Lori sighed. "And she is literally peeved at it."

All the sisters began clamoring with one another in agreement about this subject. "I knew that Luke was a bad influence on Linky." Said Luan. "He's got greaser, old delinquent written all over his face."

"Yeah, what he did with Lincoln was pretty low. I mean, come on, Lincoln would never do some low-blow trick like that." Said Luna. "Our bro's too good to do something like that. Still, he did say he was sorry over what happened."

"'Sorry' doesn't always cut it." Said Lana. "People die from those kind of stunts. I mean, it's cool watching guts for me, but not if they die like this."

"I think we should give Luke a piece of our minds." Said Lola, gritting her teeth in anger. "He is totally corrupting Lincoln!"

"Ditto for me." Lynn added. She began cracking her knuckles before adding: "that guy is bad news for us. He could teach Lincoln how to kill someone with a knife or a gun before we know it."

"Yeah, no argument. After that stunt, I think Luke could be a bad influence on him after all. Sure, he has cook hair and cool duds, but, what he did to Ronnie Anne is way too much for me."

"Right you are, Luna." Said Lucy in her monotonous voice. "Still, I wish I was in a coma and be in nothingness like Ronnie Anne was in."

"Lucy." Said Lori. "This is serious. Lincoln almost literally killed a girl."

"Boo boo." Lily said with her arms crossed.

"Perhaps the Lion boy could be hiding a very dark secret from us without having us, or Lincoln knowing of it." Lisa suggested, brainstorming any logical explanations on why Luke would be a bad influence on their one and only brother.

"Ooh, maybe a stakeout would he rad." Luna theorized.

"You saying we should sneak in his house and see what Luke is hiding?" said Luan.

"I think I like the idea." Said Lola.

"I doubt whatever he is hiding, it must he dark and juicy." Lana added. "But, wait, I don't want to break Lincoln's heart."

"He'll thank us one day once we get any information on what Luke has on him." Said Lori.

"How would we even get inside his house?" Said Leni. "He has two dogs, remember and Shadow looks like one of those mean dogs you would find in a junkyard."

"True, but maybe; we can try and look when both he and his dogs are not home." Lori devised. "Limey can't do anything because he is mostly in a cage."

Leni spoke again by saying: "we can't just break Lincoln's heart. Luke makes him so happy."

"Granted, you're right." Said Luna. "Luie has the looks, duds, and all the cool traits a cool guy can have. I mean, come on, Lincoln just needs to stay away from him for a whole week, and we'll see how it is. Like mom and dad said: "everyone makes mistakes."

"Well, that's true." Luan remarked. "We'll still have to see what kind of dark secrets he has on him, and, we can"

"Expose the truth." Said Lisa. "I am certainly starting to have doubts about Mr. Cool. I think it is official. All we have to do is find out what he is hiding and if there are any dark secrets, or evidences, we show them to Lincoln to show how much of a scoundrel he is."

"Yeah, I don't want him corrupting Lincoln again." Said Leni.

"We should keep this quiet and wait until the time is right." Said Lucy. "A time where Luke and his dogs are not in the house."

"Or, I can just invent a very harmless sleeping gas." Lisa suggested. "... mostly harmless sleeping gas. Ten percent of people exposed to it die from the poison."

"NO!" The other sisters countered.


	71. Snopping and Sneaking

Luke was feeling a little empty that Lincoln couldn't be with him for a week, but, he was glad it wasn't forever. Moreover, he was starting to worry that Ronnie Anne and her family will sue him for everything he had for unintentionally almost killing her, but, he decided not to think about it, for he had a lot of money on him, thanks to his father's success with the Inside Africa park.

Poor Shadow and Whopper were signing sadly as they laid on the couch next to their owner. "Oh. I know you guys." Said the Rogue Lion. "I miss Lincoln, too. But, we need to at least stay wasy from him for a week and I don't want to get him in any more trouble than I already did.

Little did he know that; right outside his house was; a group of girls hiding in one of the bushes that bordered Luke's house with his neighbors. Ten heads popped out and it revealed to be of LincolnLi sisters, looking very sneaky and ready to uncover some kind of secrets that the Rogue Lion might be hiding. "Olay, Guys." Said Lori. "Time to literally see what kind of person Luke."

The other sisters all murmured in agreement. They all looked and heard Luke's front door prop open with his two dogs. "Okay boys. Time for your walk."

Both mutts were making excited barks and jumped a few times, even standing on their hind legs. The Rogue Lion locked the front door and he was off with his two mutts.

"Easy does it." Lynn whispered. "We can't let him know we're here." As soon as Luke and the dogs were far enough, the sisters got out of the bushes and went to the front door.

"Whatever Lion boy might be hiding," said Lola. "It has to be something juicy."

"Yeah, but we need to he careful. Breakin' and enterin' is breaking the law." Luna warned.

"No one will ever know." Said Lana.

Luan looked under the welcome mat and hoped that there would be a spare key under it, but it was empty under the mat. "Besides, it's not really breaking and entering if we just go in his house."

"How are we gonna get inside?" asked Lucy

"Well, there's a crowbar in the garage." Lynn suggested. "I can go get it and use it to pry the door open. Or, we can just throw a rock at a window and we can climb ourselves in."

"Negatory." said Lisa. "Doing that would be a dead giveaway and we would all get in gargantuan trouble. As soon as Luke sees the broken glass on the floor, he will immediately know something is array. The last thing I want is to cause an uproar in this suburban neighborhood."

"Lisa's right." said Lori. "We cannot draw any unwanted attention to us." Just then, the sisters heard the door mechanism "clunk", and it turned out that Leni used one of her hair pins to unlock the door. "Oh, right. I forgot that"

"Yep. There's more to me in my head than just fashion, you guys." said Leni. She slowly opened the door, and it was a little eerie, considering the fact that Luke and his dogs were out for a while.

"Okay dudes." said Luna. "It's only a matter of time before Luke and his dogs come back." The rocker sister reminded. "Gotta make this fast."

"Right!" Said the other sisters.

"Wait," said Lucy, causing everyone to halt. "What about Limey? What if he warns Luke about this?"

"Nah, they're parrots." Said Luna. "They one repeat what someone says. Now come on, we gotta make this fast."

Every one of the sisters looked around the living room to see if the Rogue Lion was hiding any secrets that could be hidden from Lincoln or anyone else. Through some drawers, bins, cabinets, and other places, the girls didn't find anything of value to them or any dark secrets that the Rogue Luke could be hiding.

Lana, being a person that is an expert on dirty jobs, looked under the cushions of the couches and the only thing she found was s few quarters that might have fell from Luke's pockets. "Ooh. Quarters."

"Lana." Leni scolded. "You can't just take them, that's stealing!"

"Okay, okay, I'll put them back in the couch." Then the tomboy reluctantly put the loose change back under the cushions.

"Rah!" Limey squawked in his cage. "Zakk Wylde is a god!" he said. "Zakk Wylde is a god!" he repeated, fluffing his feathers.

Luna looked over and smiled. "Yeah, this bird knows his music, man! Tell it, Limey!"

"Luna, focus." said Lucy.

"Right. Sorry. Zakk is a god after all." the rocker girl agreed with the African ringneck. She kept on searching the living room along with the other sisters, and they couldn't find anything juicy. It seemed like Luke was totally on the right with Lincoln, although Lynn saw a peak of his room, and it looked realyl nice in there with the wallpaper in a red, yellow, and green color.

"Looks like a rainbow in here." she said. "Any luck, you guys?"

"No!" the other sisters.

Luna saw Luke's room with Lynn, and they both looked through some of his drawers, and they were a little grossed out to find his boxers on the cabinet. "Gyah! Disgusting." Luna exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

"I'll pretend I didn't see those." Lynn said with her tongue out as well.

"Ditto."

So far, all of the sisters found nothing of any value that suspected any dark secrets about the Rogue Lion, or his friends. "Well, maybe we were wrong about Luke." Said Leni. "He does seem like a nice guy after all."

"Yeah. But we need to get out of here before Luke comes back."

"Come on, guys." Said Lucy "let's go home." She opened the front door and it was a gigantic coincidence that the Rogue Lion himself and his dogs were coming back and they were in front of the house. Every one of the girls gasped, knowing they were busted and their hearts dropped to their feet

Instantly, the two dogs began barking at the Loud sisters, knowing that they were all trespassing inside their owner's house. The sisters have never felt so scared like that before in their lives. "Well," said Luke. "This should be fun." the smile on his face, looking quite smug about it, was a rather uneasy thing to see for the girls.

They were all so scared that they felt like wetting themselves on the spot. "Ummmm... This is not what you think." said Lynn.

"Really? Because I THINK that you guys were breaking and entering my house." The two dogs begin snarling and gritting their teeth as if they were actually a pair of wolves or coyotes. "Now. All of you, my couch, now." said the Rogue Lion firmly with his eyes narrowed. The girls immediately did that, mostly because they didn't want to get mauled into minced meat by Whopper and Shadow.

Luke let his mutts off their leashes, and they both sat in front of the girls, all sitting on the couch to make sure they didn't go anywhere.

"Please don't make your dogs eat us!" Lola begged

"Oh, relax." said Luke. "They won't eat ya. They know better than that. Now, one of you better start talking." he had his arms crossed. "And I want the truth."

"Okay, okay." said Luna. "I fess up, we wanted to know if you really are a bad influence on our bro." she let out a sigh before continuing: "It was after you told him about hurting Ronnie Anne and making him push her down the stairs like that."

"What?" Luke had a look of disbelief. "That's what this is about?" He looked a little annoyed and un-crossed his arms before saying: "do we really have to go through this again? I told you guys, I am not a bad influence on your brother. And, I told you and Ronnie Anne's family that I am very sorry for unintentionally almost killing her. Besides, i love Lincoln like the little brother I always wanted. Butx I'm sure that I told you that before."

"Many, many times." Lana admitted. "We were only thinking about Lincoln."

"But, the way you made Lincoln almost kill my boo-boo bear's sister? That's literally going to far." Lori added.

Luke was silent, and then he looked at the two dogs. "I made a mistake, something that everyone makes in their lives. No one is perfect. This was a mistake I deeply regret doing with Lincoln, and I was doing something a big brother would do for his little brother."

"But, you're not really his brother." Said Leni.

"Biologically." Lola added.

"Just because we are not biologically related doesn't mean that we can't actually he brothers." He sighed and bowed his head. "Look, I do care about Lincilb and I would never let anything bad happen to him."

"What about when you showed him how to use a firearm?" Asked Lisa in a mildly sarcastic tone of voice.

"THAT one was not my fault. He wanted to learn how, and I granted him his request. Besides, it was only a pistol, not a machine gun or a mini gun. I would never let Lincoln use those. Do we really have to go through the jealousy thing again? Do we have to fight and argue about what would happen with me and Lincoln in the future? We all resolved that conflict."

The sisters looked down on the floor. "Well, yeah." Said Luna. "We did solve that problem, and we were jealous about you and Lincoln before."

"But come on." Said Luan. "We were just thinking of Lincoln."

"No. You were all just thinking of yourselves for doing this goddang stunt. I think that you guys just don't want Lincoln to hang out with other men or boys besides Clyde."

"That's not true!" Said Lynn. "We just don't want him to be around a bad influence."

"Especially a gun-happy mental case." Lisa added.

"'Mental case?' If I was a mental case, I would be like Jeffrey Dahmer or Charles Manson, or Vlad the Impaler."

"Wellx what next would you have Lincoln do?" Asked Lana. "Killing babies?"

"Poo poo." Lily said

"Or stealing dresses?" Lola added which made everyone look at her in confusion. "What? There's no law that says men can't be beautiful."

"Now you're all thinking crazy theories." The Rogue Lion facepalmed himself. "Come on! What more can I show you that I am a good guy? What else do I need to do to stop making you guys believe that I am a criminal... which I am not."

"We're just looking out for Linky." Said Leni.

"Still, aren't younguus aware that breaking and entering is against the law?"

The girls nodded their heads slowly in shame to him in reply. "We know." Lisa admitted. "I have never felt more like an ignoramus in all my entire life."

"Well, you guys are a bunch of stupid ignoramuses, I'll give you that. Not to mention women are crazy. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops on you." He picked up his house phone and was about to dial the number for the police department.

"Wait!" All the girls stopped him in unison.

"We're very very sorry." Said Lori. "We were just worried about our brother, that's all. We literally never mean to cause trouble like that."

"Yeah, please don't send us to jail!" Lola said. "I'm too pretty for jail!" She sounded quite hysterical when she said that.

"Come on, give us a chance, please!" Said Lynn. "We promise we won't go snooping here again. I promise as an athlete."

Luke looked a little stern and reluctant, but, he ultimately put the phone down. "Well, okay. Only because you are Lincoln's sisters, I won't call the police." The sisters all sighed in relief hearing that. "But!" Luke exclaimed. "I am calling your parents about this to come and pick you all up."

The sisters all went: "Aww!" at hearing those words.

"In ybr meantime, just stay here. Shadow, Whopper, keep an eye on them and make sure they stay on the couch until I say it's okay."

Luke paged the Loud house on the phone, and it was Lynn Sr who answered. He was more than happy to come pick them up and have a talk with them all when they get home.

 **Later**

Lincoln was relaxing on the couch while he was grounded and he was wishing he could turn on the TV and watch something fun like ARGHH!, but unfortunately, he didn't want to get in more trouble for defying his parents wishes.

He was looking at the ceiling and it was then he heard Vanzilla pull up at the driveway from outside. The door opened and there were his sisters looking ashamed and the dad, looking quite stern. "Lincoln, can you please get up from the couch?"

"I didn't do anything. I swear it."

"I know I know." Lynn sr clarified. "I just need to give your sisters a good talking to for misbehaving." He gave the girls his stern look again and crossed his arms. As Lincoln did what his father asked him to do, the sisters immediately sat down.

"Are you kidding me, girls?!" Said Lynn Sr. "Breaking and entering?"

"Come on, what we did wasn't that big a deal." Said Lynn.

"Not a big deal? Girls toy could go to jail for something like this if you're not careful."

"Well, technically, we would all go to juvenile hall for we have to be at the age of 18 to be in prison."

"Lisa..." Lynn Sr sounded threatening in saying her name. "I am in no mood for any of your corrections, young lady."

"My apologies. I'll just shut my pie hole."

"Why were you guys snooping in Luke's house?"

"What?!" Lincoln said with shock. "You guys snuck in his house? What the heck is wrong with you guys? Are you trying to get between me and him again?!" He sounded quite furious when he was asking these questions.

"Lincoln, calm down." The father said to him. "Please, let me handle this."

"We wanted to know if the Rogue Lion was hiding anything bad from us to see if he is notbtbe man we think he is." Said Luna.

"That again?" Said Lincoln.

"Come on," said Lori. "We were literally just thinking of you on this."

"No you were _literally_ just thinking of yourselves! You don't want me to have a brother in my life?!"

"It's not like that!" Luna said.

"Yeah, it was just because of what happened a few days ago with Ronnie Anne." Leni pointed

"He tempted you to push Ronnie Anne down the stairs and almost kill her!" Said Lola

"He made a mistake, something we all do once in a while in our lives. Can't a guy make one mistake in his life? Luke was only looking out for me."

"Calm down, sport." Said Lynn Sr. "I'll handle this."

"No, they were meddling in my life again, and I hate it when they meddle in my affairs!"

"Meddle?" Said Lana. "We were just looking out for you, Lincoln!"

"I'm perfectly fine and Luke is a very goodgl guys no matter what you all say!"

Rita came in the living room, hearing all the commotion. "What's going on in here?" She asked.

"My completely stupid sisters tried to get in the way between me and Luke again, mom!"

"Stupid?!" said Lynn. "You better watch what you say, Stincoln!"

"You need to shut up, OJ Simpson Jr!"

Lynn got really mad at being called that name of that athlete who has fallen from grace in the nineties, and she felt like punching him in the face for being called a murderer even though she did not kill one life before.

The sisters were also offended at being called stupid by Lincoln, and an argument ensued between both sides. "Alright, alright!" said Lynn Sr. "Break it up!"

"Now, we want the whole story."

"They broke in Luke's house to try and discover secrets honey."

"What?" then Rita looked quite mad at the girls. "Breaking and entering? Are you girls crazy?!"

"We just want to help Lincoln."

"You know, I can't believe you guys!" said Lincoln. "God! Haven't you guys drive me nuts as it is? Luke is a good guy, and I told you I was sorry for pushing Ronnie Anne the stairs, okay?!" he was too angry to say anything else, so he just stormed upstairs and went to his room, with the sound of his door slamming. The parents looked at the girls, not very amused or happy with them at all, and all the sisters knew that they would be punished for this type of action they did before.

"Girls," said Lynn Sr. "We are very disappointed in you for breaking and entering in Luke's house."

"Granted, he gave Lincoln bad advice to deal with a problem, but come on. that was just one misdemeanor."

"And it's just like Lincoln said: "Everyone makes mistakes in their lives. Besides, I know that Luke deeply regrets his actions a few days ago, and he has told the whole family he was sorry. Now, for the rest of the day, you are all on lockdown. No TV, no phone, no tea parties, no internet, no chocolate."

"What?" said Lola

"That's not fair!" Luan protested.

All the sisters protested and they were silenced by Rita's whistling. "You all heard your father. Now, go to your rooms."

"What if we have to use the bathroom?" asked Luna.

"We'll check on you every once in a while and see if you need to use it or not.' said Lynn Sr. "Now, go on."

The sisters all grumbled to themselves as they all went to their rooms of course; they were feeling guilty about trying to make their brother angry, except for Lynn, whi was still insulted by being called that name a few minutes ago, and Lola, who was a little prone to anger.

Luna, Lucy, Leni, Lori, Lily, and all the other sisters were all feeling guilty and wished they could tell uin that they were sorry without getting In trouble leaving their rooms


	72. Thinking Things Over Again

Lincoln was muttering and cursing at himself in his bedroom into a pillow, feeling stressed out. This was feeling like when his sisters were feeling jealous of him the first time, and this sounded worse. Granted, Luke urged him to push Ronnie Anne down the stairs like that, but he was feeling very remorseful about it, him and the Rogue Lion. "I can't believe it!" He said in his pillow. "My stupid sisters still don't trust me with Luke? Can't they not see that Luke makes me so happy? He's like the perfect brother doe me!"

"Clyde to Lincoln," said a voice on the walkie-talkie. It was Clyde and he was speaking through it to get a reply. "Clyde to Lincoln, do you copy?"

The white-haired boy sighed and he immediately picked up the device. "Yeah Clyde, I read you." He said in a sad voice. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"No. I'm not. My sisters broke into Luke's house so they can expose any dark secrets about him."

"What?" Clyde said. "The committed breaking and entering?"

"Yep. All of them did."

"Even Lori?"

Sighing in irritation, Lincoln replied: "yes Clyde, even Lori."

"Wow. But, come on. They were just looking out for you."

"Yeah, but they still think Luke is a bad influence on me. He just made a mistake, something we all make in our lives every once in a while."

"No argument. I like Luke, but this is so much. I don't like these conflicts. Can I please talk to you another time?"

"Sure, buddy. I need to be alone anyway. I'll call you back sometime soon."

"Good. Just try and take it easy."

"I will." Then Lincoln hung up the walkie-talkie back where it was and he looked at the ceiling. "Come on, Luke did make a mistake." He said to viewers. "I was thinking things over and Ronnie Anne did kinda start it. She shoved sandwiches down my pants and picked on me a few times... maybe it is gender equality." He bowed his head in sadness. "Still, she cares about me and I made a mistake."

Just then, Lincoln heard the door knocking three times. "Lincoln, are you okay?" It was Rita's voice.

"Just fine mom." The boy replied flatly. "Come in." Just like that, the door flew open and the parents set foot, and oddly, Miss Dimartino ca.e in as well with her leather jacket on her back. At first, it caught Lincoln by surprise, but he quickly remembered that she is Luke's new girlfriend.

"Lincoln we're just worried about you. We just wanted to check on you." Said Lynn Sr.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Alex," Lincoln remarked to Dimartino. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to check on you, too." Alexandria replied. "Luke told me that you are separated for a whole week and I just wanted to know if you were okay. And, Luke also told me about what you did to Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln sighed before saying, "I said I was sorry. I really regretted what I did. I promise I will never do that again." He bowed his head again.

"We know you're sorry. And I'm sure your sisters are sorry, too." Rita reassured. "Granted, they committed a crime, and we grounded them for it, but they were only just looking out for you." She sat next to him on the right.

"Yeah but, I want them to trust me and Luke. Come on, I don't want to go through this again where they are jealous of me and Luke being together. Yes, we are officially brothers now, but come on, don't my sisters know I can never replace them."

"We know that," said Lynn Sr. "All is forgiven, son. Besides, Mrs Santiago said she was going to have a talk with her daughter."

"Isn't her family still angry with me and Luke?"

"Oh yes." Said Rita. "But don't worry about that. You got your punishment and we will deal with any lawsuits they will file against us."

"Still, I'm a little surprised you wound even do that." Said Alexandria. "I'm not mad at you. I am only disappointed in you. And Luke of course."

"Come on, Alex." Lincoln begged. "I told her and her family that I was sorry for pushing her down the stairs and... she wanted to apologize to me for trying to get in the way between me, Luke, and a new girl in school named Stella. She was getting jealous of her."

"Luke mentioned that she had a crush on you?"

"Yeah but, she only denies it." Lincoln clarified. "I mean... She's not my girlfriend. Now I just wish I can apologize to her again for almost killing her like that in the first place."

"She'll forgive you, Lincoln." Said Mrs. Dimartino. "Just give her some time and try and let it go."

"I know. And listen, I don't want you to break up with Luke. He's a very cool guy and he can talk to animals after all."

"Oh, I wouldn't break up with him. He is the sweetest man a girlfriend could ever ask for."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Lincoln said. "And look, I know my sisters are just looking out for me, but i can take care of myself. Grr, I just hate it when they meddle in my life."

"Look, my sisters were the same." Said Rita. "But, you can't dismiss all of that as meddling in your affairs."

"I can if it gets me in trouble." Lincoln sighed and in a more calmer voice, he then said: "guys, thank you for caring about me, but I need to be alone for a while."

"That's okay sport." Said Lynn Sr. "Besides, me and you mother are thinking of having a talk with your sisters and trying to understand how you and Luke bond. "And we won't yell at them. We just want to help sort this out for you."

"That's fine."

The parents set foot out of his bedroom and Dimartino chose to stay behind to stay with him a little more. "Lincoln, I know that having around ten sisters can be really annoying, but they are still your sisters," she said.

"I know, Alex. Still, I want to apologize to Ronnie Anne the next time I see her."

"She will be alright."

"No she won't." Lincoln felt like crying. "I'm lucky that mom and dad aren't separating me and Luke permanently. "And, Ronnie Anne can't listen to her music without getting bad migraines. It's a because of me."

He then felt Alexandria hug him on the side and she said: "sssshhhh, it's okay. What is in the past is already done. "She will forgive you."

"Yeah. Maybe. Maybe if I ever talk to her again, I'll just give her the most sincere apology anyone has ever done to her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, sweetie. As a matter of fact, would you like to see some of my memories when I was in Africa?"

"Really? I didn't know you've been there, Alex."

Dimartino giggled and she replied. "I have, and it is so intriguing. Here, let me show you on my phone."


	73. Furious Once Again

The next morning, Lincoln was waking up from his slumber, and he rubbed his eyes on this cloudy day. It was ak cloudy that it looked like an overcast in the skies and it might rain or even storm soon, as a matter of fact; the weatherman announced yesterday that there would be a lot of rain coming today, and he might be correct. Still no one will know until it actually does rain today unless it it actually starts.

It was clear that Lincoln was still mad at his sisters for trying to intervene between him and Luke again. He didn't even know if he can talk to them or even forgive them just yet after what happened yesterday, and he decided to avoid them for the rest of the whole day.

"Huh, that's a way to lighten the mood." He said to himself in a sarcastic tone of voice before rolling his eyes to the right and he slowly opened the door to take a shower in the bathroom after walking down the upstairs corridor. On the upside, he knew that it won't be long until he and Luke can see each other again after the week is over, and they can hang out again, without any more meddling from his nosy sisters that is.

He stayed in the shower for about twenty minutes and when he was done bathing and cleaning himself with soap, shampoo, and conditioner, Lincoln dried himself off and out his usual clothes on himself to get ready for this cloudy day.

An idea came into his head, and he was thinking of Ronnie Anne again. "I wonder if she's okay," Lincoln muttered to himself. Pulling out his phone, Lincoln tried calling her on the phone, and waited for one long minute, but there was no answer, and it made him think she was still very mad at him.

It was understandunde, for he almost killed his friend by accident, and he never meant to do any mind of damage like that, and he thought of how nice and decent it was for Luke to take the fall for it all. He just laid on the couch with his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling, and thinking things over, and then he thought of his sisters and there meddling.

Speaking of the devil, Luna, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and all the other sisters came up to him in the couch. "Morming, Linky." Said Lola with a nervous smile."

"Hmph." Was all Lincoln replied to them, and he turned over with his head facing the couch cushions where a person would relax his back on, and he didn't say a word to them in reply.

"Come on, dude." Said Luna. "We're sorry. We were just looking out for you."

"You can't literally be mad at us forever."

"I can if you don't trust me, or can't accept the fact that I have a new brother figure in my life," Lincoln finally said, "What's the point of having you guys around? Clearly, I don't belong in a house that is completely dominated by a bunch of girls."

"Ugh, not this again!" Lisa complained. "What sort of poisonous information is Luke feeding you in that head of yours?"

"It's not poison." Lincoln objected. "He's trying to look out for me, and he just wants to help me. He doesn't meddle like you do."

"He could be hiding something dark." Lucy pointed. "Maybe not in his house, but in his mind."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds, Lucy. You teleporting from one place to another is one thing; but I doubt you can read his mind."

"I never said i did."

"All we ever do is look out for you, our only brother." Said Luan. The other sisters agreed with her in their own words. "And we've known you longer than Luke has."

"I know that." Lincoln interrupted. "But you guys make fun of me from time to time, and you all drigr me crazy once in a while, whether I dress up as Ace Savvy and you laugh at me, to leaving me out of your sister fight protocols. I sometimes feel like i am the blunder of you guys' jokes or other things."

"Come on, you're still not mad at those, are ya?" Asked Luna. "We said we were sorry about those. Can you just let then go?"

"I have let that go, but, what if another Sister fight protocol happens again? I'll be your guys' blunder and it makes me feel like an outcast."

"We never said toy were an outcast." Aaid Leni

"Yeah, just because you're the only boy in the family, that doesn't make you a loser." Lynn pointed out. Turns out she only had her arm elbowed by Lola. "Ow!"

"Not helping Lynn!" Lola said angrily, looking like she was going to kill her.

"You're our only brother, Lincoln." Said Lana. "We've been there for you whenever you needed us to be, and we've known you forever."

"And how long have you and Luke met?" Asked Lisa with her arms crossed.

"Almost a month and a half now."

"Right, and that doesn't make him better than we are." Lori said. "We only want to look out for you."

"I don't need you guys to be helicopter sisters to me!" Lincoln's voice was getting a little louder than before. "Can't you guys just trust me?"

"We do trust you." Said Lisa. "We just think that Luke might not be a good influence on you and your social life."

"Remember that talk about boy time and girl time? It's exactly like that. Look, nothing will replace you guys, and Luke is a good guy."

"But you've only known him for a little while." Said Lynn. "Granted, he's a cool guy, but we only met for for a short time."

"I just wanted a brother in my life!" Lincoln snapped. "Can't you guys just care about my happiness? I nust wanted to hang out with a guy, or a brother figure!" He then got off the couch, and he let out a breath. "Maybe I shouldn't live here anymore if you guys don't like how me and Luke hit off. I guess if you guys can't let me be happy, then what's the point of being bere?!"

It was just then, the parents' bedroom, obviously hearing the ranting. "Now now, what is going on in here?"

"My sisters don't want me and Luke to be together." Lincoln accused. "Do you know what it's like to have ten sisters in a house like this?"

"Lincoln, calm down." Rita said. "Granted, your sisters did break into Luke's house, which is illegal, but a they want to do is to make sure you're okay."

"But, I'm not a baby anymore and I can take care of myself. The last thing I want is for them to be helicopter sisters."

"Now Lincoln," said Lynn Sr in a flat yet stern voice. "That's quite enough."

"But, they don't understand Luke like I do. All he did was make a mistake, and I made a mistake too, which I regretted."

"About Ronnie Anne?" asked Leni

"No, about the time I dipped my feet in- yes about Ronnie Anne! Ugh!"

"Lincoln, please." Rita begged, gently grasping his right shoulder gently. "I know you're still angry at your sisters, but come on."

"But, they... they... you don't understand." He sighed. "Come on, Luke is one if the coolest guys ever and... sometimes, I get the feeling that he... is a real sibling to me. Maybe they don't like the fact I have a REAL sibling in my life now."

The other sisters gasped and all their hearts broke with tears in their eyes. "That's not true, bro." Luna said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"We're glad Luke is here," said Leni.

"We literally wish he just wasn't a-"

"Boy?" Lincoln interrupted her.

"I can't believe you guys have a problem with that." He then stormed out of the rolm and the sisters were all quietly sobbing to themselves as those words hurt them like fresh stab wounds from a Bowie knife. Both Lynn Sr and Rita could hardly believe what their own son just said to his only sisters and Rita said: "oh no no, girls," Rita said. "Lincoln is just upset. He didn't mean what he said."

"Then, why did he say it?" Said Luna. "He loves the Rogue Lion more than all of us. Maybe... maybe he's better off without us."

"Don't say that, Luna." Said Lynn Sr. "He still loves you guys."

"No he doesn't." Said Lola. "We all blew it."

"We a blew it big time." Luan added.

"What if we are just bad sisters? I probably pick on him so many times to literally show that."

"We a make mistakes." Said Rita. "It's like what Lisa said: we're only human."

Lisa made a small sniff in her nose and wiped the tears off the spectacles of her glasses. "Even though I am a child prodigy? Those mind of people are supposed to be perfect, Einstein, one of the greatest humans in existence was just perfect."

"Oh, no he wasn't," the mother reminded. "You remember seeing the funny picture of him with his tongue out to be silly, don't you?"

Poor Lisa sniffled and she said: "That is a photograph o have seen countless times before in my very young life."

"There you go. He was a human too, and he made mistakes as well."

"We just want him to forgive us for puttin' this the wrong way." Luna remarked. "I doubt it will happen, but it's worth the shot."

"He will forgive you all," the father reminded. "We all say things we regret, and what Lincoln said is one of them." The girls didn't look very convinced and they didn't know what else to say after that. "Look, we will talk to him for you, but he just needs some time alone to think things through."

"You're father's right, kids." said Rita, "just give him some time.

"I say you should punish him." Lola said. "He just disowned us."

"No he didn't, and besides, Lincoln's already being punished for pushing Ronnie Anne down the stairs, remember?"

"You're right," said Lori. "I just literally can't believe he said that to us, and in front of our faces."

"Me neither." the other sisters said.

"Come on, are we that hard on him from time to time?" asked Luan

"Well, you can be an evil pranking genius on April Fools' day," Lynn Sr pointed. "And you can be quite sadistic, and Lola, you can have a very fiery temper when you're mad, like the time you almost killed Lindsey-"

"OKAY, I GET IT!" Lola shouted in frustration. She quickly took it back and took a breath. "I'm sorry. Maybe Lincoln is better off without us in his life after all." she put her hands under her chin

"Don't say that," Rita said. "Please, just try and let it go. What's done is done."

"Maybe you're right." Luna sighed. "I just want him to understand how much we love him and look after him."

"And how much we like to see him happy." Lynn added.

"He will." the parents left the room to make some breakfast for themselves and the girls, and Lincoln of course, and the boy was sitting at the dining room table, moping and sighing to himself. "Come on, sport." said Lynn Sr. "We know you're upset with your sisters, but think about what you just said, and all the good times you have spent with them."

Lincoln didn't say anything at first, and he said: "I'll take it to consideration, dad."

Both the parents smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sweetie." said Rita. "Please, do it for us."


	74. Not Absolution, Just Forgiveness

Lincoln was in his room, and thinking about Ronnie Anne again and if she will ever forgive him still. Another thing was that, Lincoln was feeling guilty about what he just said to his sisters about having a "real" sibling in his life. Sure, his sisters were meddling in his little affairs between him and his new brother, but still, they are his sisters and they have been there longer than the Rogue Lion has.

Still, he didn't know if he wanted to deal with his sisters and looked at his phone again, and tried calling Ronnie Anne again, but there was no answer still.

In his head, he remembered the words that his new brother kindly offered him when they were first meeting one another. _If you ever want to come live with me Lincoln, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want, and I promise you as your new brother._

He took a breath, and he got out of his bed, and went out of his room to look for his sisters, and they were all still downstairs, and pouting after being given that very hurtful statement that he had spewed to them all about four hours earlier.

Yes, Lincoln isolated himself from his sisters for four whole hours. He sighed and looked at them all with a a sad and reluctant look on his face "Guys," he began after clearing his throat. "Look, I know you all probably hate me because of what I said to you earlier."

"Well... it was cold as ice, little bro." Said Luna flatly. "A really low blow move that ya did."

"I know, I know." Lincoln sighed. "Look, i was thinking of living with Luke from now on."

The sisters looked quite surprised to hear that and Lola spat out some juice she was drinking and even coughed for breath while choking. "What?" They all said in unison.

"You want to go live with Luke?" Lori asked in disbelief.

Lincoln nodded a yes to her.

"W-why?" Said Leni

"I'm... tired of the meddling and the conflicts that we have." Lincoln answered flatly. "Me and Luke are... alike and we don't really share anything in common, other than we live in the same house together and our first names begin in an L."

"Oh come on, that serves a purpose." Said Lisa. "Granted, we have had our differences in the past, but it is best to move on from your mistakes and let them all go like discarded trash."

"Yeah, but, what if there is another sister fight protocol, which could happen before we all know it. And, look at me, you guys have talents while I am just Plain ole Lincoln."

"What's wrong with being _Plain Ole Lincoln_ , little bro?" Luna asked in confusion. "There's nothing wrong with ya."

"Yeah but... it makes me feel like an outsider about this and... I just think that maybe it's time for me to move on from all of this. I want to be at a place where I actually feel special and have meaning in life."

"Lincoln," said Lynn. "You are special. You are a very deep and tough guy."

"And the sweetest boy a bunch of sisters can ever ask for in their lives." Lucy added. "Just because you are not a poet like me, doesn't mean hat you are worthless."

"Yeah, and you might not be as pretty as me or have a lot of trophies like I do, but-"

"LOLA!" The other sisters scolded her sternly.

"Sorry, just trying to prove my point."

"Well it's literally not helping." Said Lori.

"And... if you leave us like that," Lisa said, swelling her dry throat. "I really do not know what we would do without you in our presence."

Lincoln then felt Lily gently tuck on his Jean's with her little hand. "Winky." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Guys, I know it's hard, but maybe it's time for me to move on and stay with Luke. He... gets me more than you guys do, and we are alike; video game lovers, fans of King of the Rings, comic book readers, and we understand each other."

"Linc, you say that toy and Luke are the same, but I don't think you are."

"Well, maybe we don't have the same goals, but we're alike when it comes to all those I listed. Besides, you know how cool and amazing he is. His guitar playing, the lion roaring and all those things."

"Come on, you can't go live with him." Said Luan. "He would want you to live with him."

"He does, Luan. He even said that he would be more than happy to let me live with him forever." Then, the sisters all began to shed tears in their eyes and Lily began wailing at the top of her lungs.

It was loud enough for the parents to come rushing in the living room. "What's going on in here?" Said Lynn Sr.

"Lincoln wants to go live with Luke and not live her anymore." Said Leni.

"What?" Both the parents exclaimed in unison. "Lincoln, you really want to go live with Luke?" Rota asked him.

"Yeah, we have a lot more in common than i do with my sisters and... he is the big brother I always wanted in my life."

"But, won't you miss us?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"Of course I will, dad. But, I feel like I belong with him than my sisters. We're alike and we understand each other."

"Oh honey," Rita said. "I know you don't have a lot of things in common with your sisters, but that's okay."

"Yeah, they still love you."

"But what if there is another sister fight protocol?"

"Don't worry about that." Said Lana. "That ain't gonna happen any time soon."

"Won't it?" Lincoln asked in a skeptical voice. "You'll never know what will happen someday."

"Granted, it is unpredictable," said Rita, "but you don't want to go live with Luke."

"Actually... I do." The boy admitted while thinking. "He is a wish that came down from heaven to have his new role as my new brother."

"I don't believe in that pious bologna." Lisa said. "And, what if he beats you with one of his guitars?"

"Pfft, that's stupid. Luke would never do that to me. He loves me like an actual brother." Then he looked out the window, and over the direction where the Rogue Lion's house was at. "He's like an older version of me. So nice, so kind, so fun,"

"Okay! We get it." said Lynn. Lincoln looked at her with shock, worried that she might kill him and he prepared if she was going to hit or punch him. "Look, just because we all can't roar like Luke, doesn't mean we are less special and cool than he is."

"I never said you guys weren't special at all." Lincoln remarked. "But the point is, look at me, I'm just a boring boy and maybe I am better off with Luke in his house." then he looked away from his sisters. "I'm thinking maybe I should move on and let all of this go."

"Lincoln," said Leni. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know it sounds stupid, but I do wanna live with Luke."

"We'll miss you," said Luna. "We'll all miss you."

"Will you?"

"Yes." all the sisters said in unison

"Lincoln, please don't go." said Lucy

Lynn was the firs to speak, and she said, "Who will help me be a sparring partner for wrestling?"

"Or help brush my hair for beauty pageants?"

"And be a volunteer for any new dresses I make?" Leni added

"I... I just need to think about this, and... I'm sorry if I said that to you before." he turned his back to them in shame again. "I... I didn't mean what I said, but I am so so sorry." some tears were escaping his eyes. "I... I was just mad that you did this, you snooping in Luke's house and- and- and-"

He was suddenly cut short when he felt Leni and Luna hug him in their arms. "Bro, please, don't you cry tonight. We still love you." said Luna soothingly.

All of the other sisters gathered around him in a big hug to reassure him and comfort him. "And I'm sorry about what I did to Ronnie Anne. I tried calling her before again, but no answer!" he snuffled a few more times. "She must really be mad at me after all she did."

"She will forgive you," said Lori. "You just need to give her time."

"But I... i..."

"Shhh, we're to blame to, Lincoln." Lucy soothed him. "You're right, it was uncalled for with us breaking in Luke's house like that."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have done that, we admit." Lola added in agreement. "We were just worried about you and how Luke was treating you."

Then the boy felt Lily wanting to be held by her only brother, and Lincoln did just that. "I... I don't ask for absolution, only your forgiveness, that's all."

"Oh Lincoln," said Rita sympathetically. "Don't say that. Of course we forgive you."

"Nothing will change that." said Lisa

"And can you forgive us?" said Luna

"Yes."

"So please, don't move out of the house to live with him." Lynn begged.

Lincoln was silent for a minute, and he ultimately said: "Look, I... just need to think it over."

"Please, don't leave us." said Lana. "You're our only brother."

Giving Lily back to Luna, Lincoln said: "I need to think." and then he went outside the front door and sat on the swing under the tree outside, thinking if he should stay with his sisters, or go live with his new brother. "What am I even doing?" he said to himself. "My sisters have always been there and I've always been there for them, so maybe I am being so stupid to think about this."

Then he cursed at himself and was thinking maybe choosing to live with Luke is a bad idea as her sisters says it is.


	75. What Am I Thinking?

Lincoln was sitting on the bench, still feeling conflicted and deep down, he was starting to feel that the decision between Luke or his sisters was just plain silly. Granted, he and all his sisters have their differences with one another, but they have always been there for Lincoln when he needed them the most.

"Man, what have I been doing all this time?" He said to himself. Lincoln sighed and looked over at the open front door, seeing his sisters all moping on thr couch, thinking things over. He wanted to call Ronnie Anne to apologize again, but his parents suggested to give her some time alone.

And who knows? Maybe she will forgive him for almost killing her by accident. Time will tell about that fate, and Lincoln got off the swing in a slowly manner like an old man standing up from sitting on a recliner all day to fix his aching back, but of course, Lincoln's back was thr opposite of broken.

Slowly, he went inside and looked at his sisters. "You okay?" Asked Lynn.

"Guys, I'm sorry if I'm thinking like this. I shouldn't come to a decision between you all and Luke. And... i was thinking of bad thoughts about you guys and...it's making me forget of all the food times we had together."

He bowed his head. "Oh, Lincoln." Said Lucy, giving him a hug. "It's okay. We're not mad at you."

"Yeah, like Lucy said," Leni reminded. "It's kind of pur fault, too."

"And we never meant to get in the way between you and Luke like that," Luna added. "He is a radical and cool dude."

"And... you guys think I am special?"

"Oh, what kind of question is that?" Said Lori. "Of course you're special."

"Yeah, and so what if you can't play a guitar like Luke or Luna can, or win beauty pageants like Lola, or-" Lana was interrupted by the girly twin jabbing her right arm with her elbow.

"Lana," said Lola. "He gets the point."

"Everyone has their own talents." Said Luan. "Mine is comedy-related things, Luna's talent is anything music related,"

"Yeah."

"And besides." Said Lynn. "Isn't Luke teaching you how to play guitar?"

"Yeah. He is. And he said I'm getting good at it."

"Awesome. Love to hear ya play a song for us some time." Luna stated.

Lincoln made a chuckle. "I guess I will. And, the point is, you know nothing can ever replace you guys, right? No matter how much you all drive me crazy, you'll always be my sisters."

"Thanks, Lincoln." Said Lori. "And you'll always be our one and only brother." Then all the sisters gathered around and gave him a hug, including Lisa, who is not one for human emotions. It looked like another conflict was settled and Lincoln was feeling foolish about choosing Luke or his sisters like that back there.

His sisters were only human like every other in the world and everyone makes mistakes. "We'll be there for ya if needed, or if you call on us, like when we helped you talked to Pop Pop and covered for you when he wanted to talk to us online." Luna reminded. "Kinda funny."

"Yeah, it was a nice cover up! Hahahaha! Get it?"

The sisters all laughed. "Okay, that was a good one."

"Say, Lincoln, I was making a cake for dessert tonight. I was wondering if you would like some later after dinner?"

"Can I... have a slice after you get it out of the oven?" Lincoln had a pleading look on his face.

Rita made a smirk before saying: "Nope, you know the rules, Lincoln. You wait after dinner like everybody else."

"We know. Just be careful and try and let it go."

"I will." Then Lincoln went out the door and

"Aww." Lincoln said.

"I know what will make you feel better," said Lynn Sr. "Meatballs with egg noodles and roux sauce." and he bounced his eyeballs three times. The boy made a gasp and he said. "I knew you would love the sound of that!" Then everyone waited patiently for their dinner and dessert.

 **One Week Later**

at last, the long, agonizing week of forced separation from Luke was over, and Lincoln can finally see him again. On a fine day on Sunday, Lincoln was looking for his parents to get his approval. At last, he found them getting up from bed and waking up from their eight-hour long slumber. "Mom, dad, it's the new week and... Can I see Luke again?"

Both the parents were silent and ultimately, Rita was the first to speak, and she remarked. "Of course. But, please be careful, and try and apologize to Ronnie Anne again."

"Okay. I think I have given her enough time alone. Maybe she's ready to forgive me." Lincoln thought out loud. "Okay, i'll try and call her again and see if she will forgive me. But, what if she doesn't?"

"You can't rush those things, sport." said Lynn Sr. "If she still doesn't forgive you, just wait a little loner."

"Good. And, no hard feelings to Luke, right?"

"No." said Rita with a smile. "We are not proud of what he did, but he did only make a mistake, which everyone does in their lives now and then. And, as long as this doesn't happen again, there will be no more hard feelings to Luke."

Lincoln smiled. "I promise you guys, I'll never do something like that again. You have my word."

"We know you do," said Lynn Sr. "Just be back by curfew."

"Got it, dad." Then Lincoln headed outside and went to his brother's house. He couldn't stop smiling and he was more than happy to see the Rogue Lion again. Lincoln still remembered the way to his abode and he could hardly wait to see the two dogs and Limey once more.

At first, he was nervous, but this guy was awesome and he knows that Luke would look out for him in any way possible in any situation. He ran the doorbell and Luke answered it. "Luke!"

"Hey, Lincoln!" Luke said, feeling as joyous as Lincoln was. They both ezchanger a hug like Lincoln had found his long-lost brother in a long time, and the Rogur Lion was thinking the same way in return, and he was more than happy to see him again. "Sonl glad that toy came. Inwas thinking about you."

"And me thr same about you. I know it sounds weird, and it sounds more like a couple, but it's like a little brother and big brother thing."

"Totally. I know exactly what you mean."

The sound of barking and howling was heard behind the Rogue Lion from inside his abode, and his two dogs came up in a flash, both wagging their tails with joy and excitement to finally see Lincoln again after all this time.

Lincoln then found himself being tackled by Whopper and Shadow, and he was glad that these two did that. "Hahahaha! Guys! Stop!" He laughed as he felt the rottweiler and great pyranese lick all over his face with their slippery, warm tongues.

Laughing a little, Luke pulled the dogs off of the boy and he Said: "alright alrightx you little carnivores. That's enough. Sorry, Lincoln. My doggies are just so happy to see you again. Ain't that right, Whopper and Shadow?"

Both of the dogs made playful barks and howling at their Master and crowded around Lincoln, wanting to give him some dog love.

"Welcome back." Limey sang and perched on Luke's left shoulder.

"Nice to see you too, Limey." The boy remarked to the African ringneck parrot. "I missed you guys so much." A faint meow was heard and a large, fluffy cat appeared on the kitchen counter. "You got a cat here now?'

"Yep. I found her three days ago at the humane society. He's the newest addition to my family."

The cat looked a little. It like a Maine Coon, for those cats were known as the largest species in the domestic feline category. It had a fine, shaggy fur and small tufts on the end of his ears and yellow-green eyes and long whiskers.

It let out another meow and he got down from the counter and rested on the head of the couch. "What's his name?" Asked Lincoln.

"Macavity is his name. I named him after the villain of the Cats musical, Macavity the mystery cat. Mostly because he is hairy like Macavoty is, but he is not a magical cat that had conjuring abilities. He is a very friendly feline who will be with just about anyone."

"Well, now that I'm here, I want to know if there are no hard feelings about my sisters breaking in here."

"No. It's okay. They're lucky I didn't press charges against them all. Otherwise, I would sue then for all the money they had in their pockets. But, I know how much you care about your sisters, so I didn't take all the money out of their pockets."

"Good. Well, I tried calling Ronnie Anne last week and she didn't answer. She's probably still mad at me after I... accidentally almost killed her." He sounded a little sheepish in saying that.

"Probably. Did your folks say anything about apologizing to her again?"

"Well, I'll call her again some time today, but I doubt she'll answer me now."

"Ah Lincoln." The Rogue Lion sighed. "I know you feel guilty about it, but I think I'm the one who should be apologizing to her. I made you push her down the stairs and crakxe her head open like a melon. Come on, let's have a seat on the couch."

Both boys sat together and the dogs were sitting next to their master. "I know what you mean, Luke. And besides, she can't be mad at me forever. And, about your cat, aren't you worried he might eat Limey?"

"No. He won't do that. I can sense it in his heart that he has no interest in eating my parrot. It's one of the gifts I have on me. I can detect truth and deceit in animal's hearts and minds."

Lincoln looked quite impressed hearing those kind of words.

"And besides, Shadow and Whopper will make sure that Macavity doesn't try and eat him and keep him under watch when I'm not here at home."

"Ah. So how that we can see each other again, what do you want to do today?"

"What do you want to do? I really don't care."

"Well... I don't know what to do. And... I just want to try and call Ronnie Anne and apologize to her again."

"That's fine."

Lincoln picked up his phone and phoned his friend's number. He waited for an answer and at last, after all this time, Ronnie Anne actually picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Smiling, the boy said: "Ronnie Anne, it's me, Lincoln."

"Oh. Hey Lame-o." She didn't sound very excited to hear his voice. "What do you want?"

"I... I want to tell you how sorry I am for pushing you down the stairs. I... I'm so so sorry." Then he bowed his head in guilt. If you can't forgive me yet, I understand."

"Lincoln, i know you're sorry. But still, I don't know if I can talk to you right now."

"You didn't call back because you were that mad at me, huh?"

"Well, I was sad and hurt." Ronnie admitted. "But that's not the reason. No, mom just confiscated my phone for a whole week because I didn't tell her about me messing with you to get your attention."

"Ohhhhh. Okay. How's your head?"

"Still having a migraine, Lincoln. It still hurts. And I still can't go on my skateboard or listen to music on my earbuds without my head pounding."

"Okay. I just want you to know how much I care about you. Do you forgive me?"

"Well... you're not entirely to blame. I wasn't very honest between you and stella, and Luke too.

"Speaking of which, Luke wants to say he's sorry."

"Oh he does, does he?" She sounded a little sarcastic. "Put me on speaker."

Lincoln did as she told him to do and he said to the Rogue Lion. "Okay, she's on speaker mode."

"Nice. Ronnie Anne. I am very sorry if I made Lincoln turn against you. I never meant to hurt you or almost kill you. I swear it, I was just helping him out. I'd understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Well... I can't forgive you just yet." Ronnie Anne admitted, making Luke bow his head.

"Okay."

Lincoln Turner off the speaker mode and he said: "do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ronnie admitted. Lincoln felt so relief and sighed in response. "Good."

"Look, I gotta go. I need to help Bobby at the Bodega."

"Gotcha, bye."

"Well, you glad you did that?" Asked Luke

"I am. I'm very glad she forgave me. But, I'm bummed she doesn't forgive you from this."

"Ah, don't worry about me. Words cannot hurt me and I don't care what other people think of me. We just have to tolerate another person's opinion on you. And there will always be someone in the world that won't like you in some way."

"No argument." Lincoln concurred.


	76. Stella Again

It was so good to be back in Inside Africa park once again for Lincoln. He couldn't wait to cuddle and snuggle with the lions again, or interact with the African wild dogs. Lincoln could not believe how much he missed this very awesome place, even if he was ordered to stay away from it for a week as his punishment for almost Killing Ronnie Anne unintentionally. The Rogue Lion was with his new brother and he heard Lincoln's stomach growling, and he smiled: "You hungry, little bro?"

"Yep. I really need some food." Lincoln replied, patting his stomach three times. "Feels like an alien is about to burst out of my chest."

Luke made a small laugh. "Yeah, we don't want that happening. If any aliens like that were real and if they came to earth, an apocalypse would be happening right now."

"No one would be safe from those aliens and we wouldn't survive." Lincoln continued as he and Luke had a few good laughs. Inside, the Congo cafe was crowded with lots of patrons eating their food and trying the arcade next door to the larger building. It almost looked like a Spunk E. Pigeon's restaurant once a person thinks about it, but the lines were moving fast and it wasn't like a Black Friday sale at a store.

Lincoln just ordered himself a double cheeseburger off the menu with some chicken nuggets on the side and Luke had a triple cheeseburger with no mayo on it. It was a very decent and good lunch for them both and they were starting to have a good time again. A voice suddenly caught Lincoln off-guard and it was a voice he recognized all too well.

"Lincoln?" it was Stella, who was in her smiling face and she went up to the two boys. "Sorry to bother you but, mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll scoot over." said Luke, and he did just that. Stella then sat on the Rogue Lion's right and Lincoln's left, and she made herself comfortable.

"About what happened at Dairyland with Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry for getting in the way between you guys."

"No, it's nothing like that. It wasn't your fault." Lincoln admitted. He then gave a sad look with his head slightly bowed down. "I was... a little too hard on her for trying to get in the way of me, you, and Luke. And... I did something very wrong." he admitted.

Stella made a frown. "What's wrong, Lincoln?"

"I... almost killed her." He admitted. He didn't want to cry, for he wanted to let all of this go because Ronnie forgives him for pushing him down the stairs.

Young Stella was quite surprised, but confused as well. "What do you mean?" she asked him sympathetically.

Luke felt his big brother instincts kicking back in him, and he stepped up to Lincoln's defense. "It's all my fault." he admitted. "I taught him to take care of a problem from the wrong angle."

"Meaning...?"

"I pushed her down the stairs Stella. I admit it."

"What? You did that?"

"Yes, and I really regret that." He admitted. "I never meant to hurt her, but she was reminding me when she was bullying me to get her attention. Now her head is slightly cracked open because of me."

"Lincoln, I know you would never kill anyone on purpose." Stella reassure him. "You must made a bad choice in your life that you regret and wish you can take it back."

"I hope youyou not mad at me or think I am a monster."

"No. We all do things we wish we can take back and wish would never happen in the first place." Stella smiled at him. "Wnd I do forgive you."

"I'm so sorry if I got Lincoln in the wrong direction like that." Luke said. "I was just trying to help him out with a problem, and look what happened now. His friend is badly hurt because of what I told him to do."

"I apologized to Ronnie Anne before and she forgives me, but she can't forgive Luke yet."

"Lincoln's right. I probably deserve it if they hate me."

"Well, I admit, that was... shocking, but I'm not mad at you guys."

"We're good?" Asked Lincoln.

"We're always good."

Both the boys smiled gratefully and they continued eating their lunch. "So, have you been here before, Stella?" Luke asked her curiously.

"Oh yeah. This is my first time here, and I'm still not sick of this place! I mean, just esit until SeaWorld sees this place."

"Ho ho ho, we've actually beat Sea World four times in the last years in the theme park awards. Sea World can kiss my dad's butt seeing this."

"It's becoming one of the most visited places in the whole states, probably even the whole country someday."

"No kidding, Lincoln. I imagine how famous this place would be someday."

"You ever seen Lincoln hang with some of the animals here, Stella?" Luke asked her curiously. "They love him, well... most of then love him."

"Who doesn't?"

"Rudolphus the hippo." Said Lincoln. "I think he hates me."

"Well, I wouldn't say hate you. It's a strong word. Rudolphus is just a grumpy type of hippo that doesn't like a lot of people. That's why it's hard for me to control him. But it's not just him, a few other animals don't like Lincoln's company, but most of them love him."

"Huh."

"And besides, I never knew how dangerous hippos are."

"Oh yeah." Said Luke. "That's why if you ever go to lake Tanganyika or the Nile river, always be cautious if you see a pod of hippos. They can be just as fast on land as on water. If a hippo charges at you if you're on foot, climb up to the nearest tree so they won't get you."

"I'll think twice Luke. The last thing I want is to be caught in their mouth."

"You can cut a piano in that thing." Stella joked, and the two boys laughed.

"Say, the giant forest hogs would love to see you, Lincoln. They are a very friendly bunch."

"Those black ones?"

"Yep. The largest pigs in the world and in Africa, but you might have seen the information board on the walls."

"Is that okay?" Asked Stella. "Kinda sounds dangerous... yet again, I saw the videos of you being with the lions, Lincoln. So, I shouldn't stop you."

It made the white-haired boy smile hearing that from his friend.


	77. Playing with Pigs

In the Congo Rain forest section of Inside Africa, Lincoln and Luke were looking at the family of giant forest hogs in their wide-open pen. Many of them were laying around together as a family with a few piglets huddling together with their parents. Some others were were wallowing around in a kiddie pool with water in it, and they were having fun in it. Of course, there was more than one kiddie pool in this enclosure so there wouldn't be any fighting among this family of pigs.

"Cool, Lana would love this." Lincoln said.

"Wow, they are big." said Stella. "And those big cheeks. It looks like they are holding something in their mouths for a long time." She saw a couple of oinks and snorting from this humongous wild pigs and many went up to Lincoln and Luke

"Aww, nice to see you guys too." Lincoln said

The largest male, Jet, made a snorting sound to Lincoln. "He says he and the others missed you." he then patted one of the forest hogs on the back, feeling her bristly hair. "And it's their feeding time. Lincoln, care to help me with them?"

"Sure. I've interacted with them before." Mike suddenly came to the boys and he looked happy to see them both.

"Lincoln, Luke, is everything alright? Is that family still angry with you?"

"I bet they are. But, I apologized to Ronnie Anne, but she says it will take a while for her to forgive me, and her head still hurts a lot."

"I told her sorry too, Mike." said Lincoln. "And I was punished by staying away from Luke for an entire week, but it's over and I can see him again."

The owner of this amazing safari smiled. "Good. I knew you would do the right thing. I was just about to feed Jet and his family of giant forest hogs here." Indeed, he and three other zookeepers behind him were carrying buckets of fruits and vegetables for all this pigs to eat for lunch.

"What a coincidence." said the Rogue Lion. "I was about to help feed the pigs here too."

The sound of the giant forest hogs squealing were heard from the other side of the stone wall keep them all in. Some of the hogs were even trying to climb over the walls and continued squealing desperately for food. "Heh, look at them. They're like: 'feed me! feed me!'"

"Most animals can be like that when food is on their way," said Mike. "Wanna help me son?"

"No prob. And can Lincoln come in?"

"Of course, just keep an eye on him and under your supervision."

"No problem. Not to be stern on him, but I'll watch him like a harrier hawk."

"And i'll be careful. If I can get along with a bunch of lions, eland, or even a tiger, then i'll be okay with... giant forest hogs."

"Yeah, these pigs never been domesticated, but they can be tamed easily." Luke said.

"Still, nothing wrong with being careful, son."

"I know dad." The zookeepers, Lincoln, and Luke went in the pig pen and the boy was feeling wind blowing against his body, like a wind coming in from all directions. These wild pigs were sniffing and checking him out, for pigs were very curious type of animals.

"They really like you, Lincoln." said Stella.

"Well come on, time to feed the piggies." said Mike. He poured some produce food in one of the feeding troughs and a portion of the pigs were already munching and oinking as they were eating their food.

Another zookeeper put his bucket of produce in the second trough on the other side of the enclosure. Lincoln help Mike with the third and final good trough and the remaining pigs were following them both and waiting to get their teeth on the food that they will fill their stomachs with. All of the food was duped and the buckets were taken care of by the zookeepers accompanying their boss.

Some of the forest hogs came up to Lincoln, Luke, and his father to interact with them all. Jet was supposed to be the biggest, and blackest of the family, and it was why he was given the name, because he was 'jet black' in color.

And indeed, these pigs were very large and some if them were exceeding Lincoln's height a little above his head. Still, Lincoln was enjoying this and he was petting the hair of Jet, and it was so bristly. The hog himself was nuzzling the side of his face against his body.

"You're a good boy, Jet. You're a good boy."

"Try rubbing his belly, they love belly rubs." Luke remarked. Lincoln did exactly that, and he was rubbing a sow's belly, and she was enjoying it and laid on the ground while relaxing.

A few piglets were prancing around Lincoln and sniffing him with their adorable snouts, and Lincoln even picked one up for a little while before putting it back down. Yes, it was fun interacting with these magnificent beasts and studying their behavior up close and personal.

Young stella was smiling as she saw her friend hanging out with the giant forest hogs in their enclosure and she was starting to wish that she was in there with him to just hold one of those baby pigs in her arms.

"Look at the tusks on these guys." Said Lincoln.

"Yeah, you might have seen a pig's teeth before. It would hurt worse than a dog bite. Not as long as a warthog, but still, the giant forest hogs tusks are useful to them."

"What else do they eat?"

"They mostly eat vegetation like leaves or fruits, but they will sometimes scavenge dead carcasses like a dead antelope or an okapi, like Odin in the park."

"Oh. That's interesting. I tried being friends with Odin, but, he's scared of me."

"No, he's not scared." Luke reassured. "He's just very shy, and it takes a little longer to warm up to other people. That's why it's kinda... rare to see him in his enclosure."

"We are trying to help him be less timid." Said Mike. "And we're making a little bit if progress but it's still... a working progress."

"At least they are not hippos or moose." Said Luke.

"Moose?" Lincoln raised his left eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Moose want you to think they are an animal you can hug and cuddle like your over-sized stuffed animal, but, in truth, they are very dangerous and they can have a potential to be killing machines. As a matter of fact, one of my friends in Denver had a run-in with a moos while calling in the Montana part of Yellowstone national park. That moose almost killed him and gave him a lot of scars from his large antlers."

He looked quite surprised and then Lincoln was even more amazed by this stuff. "Wow. I'll think twice before I see a moose and try to see if it's friendly."

"Good. Always best to stay away from them if you are out in a wall in Yellowstone. Moose are one of those animals that are cute but deadly."

"Whoa!" Stella exclaimed, pointing a finger at a cassowary on the loose and attacking everyone in sight. "Luke, what the heck is that!?"

The Rogue Lion rushed to outside and pen and he groaned. "Oh no, not again. Yoko got out of her pen again. Don't worry. We've got this. Dad, can you help me?"

"No problem. Stewart, Morales, come with me." Four men went over to the rampaging cassowary and they all had to tackle it and restrain her from kicking any more trash cans or benches with her powerful legs and claws.

A large group of people gathered around to watch the conflict and a few of them were getting it kn video. The Rogue Lion gently places a calming head on Yoko's neck and she no longer felt the urge to kick anyone in sight.

"Shhhh, there you go, girl." He soothed her.

They all got up and the cassowary was calm again.

Lincoln was absolutely amazed by that wrangling and it reminded him of how a calf would get branded in a rodeo. "Wow. I've never seen that before."

I know. How did he do that?" Asked Stella.

"It's a special gift I was born with." Luke boasted. He gently patted Hoko on the back and she nuzzled him on the left torso.

"You said that a cassowary is the most dangerous bird, right?"

"Yep. These birds will kill you if you are not careful. You do not want to get mauled by her claws." Just then, the flightless bird let out a growling, rumbling sound while his face was looking at the ground.

"Whoa. What was that?" Asked Stella in amazement.

"That is there call, one of the lowest calls of any bird." Said Mike.

"It's one of the closest thing we have to a dinosaur today." Luke added

"No kidding." Lincoln agreed.

"Well come on, Yoko, I'll put you back in your enclosure."

"Let me help, just in case she tries to attack anyone else. These birds are unpredictable." Mike remarked. Both he and his son went to escort the most dangerous bird back to her enclosure and Lincoln was along with Stella... and the giant forest hogs of course. Some of the pigs were even sniffing Lincoln and one of them was chewing on the end of his orange shirt.

"Hey, cut that out." Lincoln then saw a loose apple on the ground and he couldn't help but offer it to the forest hog. "Here you go, boy."

The gigantic hog sniffed it a few times with his snout and then he took a big ole bite of the granny smith apple, he was munching on it in a noisy manner. These wild pigs sure were hungry and they really liked Lincoln as well, which flattered him.

"You're making a lot of friends here, Lincoln." said Stella.

"I know. They behave like farm pigs." the boy agreed with her. "And Luke said he might take me to Africa someday."

"Really? That's awesome. Where at?"

"He said that Tanzania would be a good idea as the first place to go."

"I would agree. I've heard Tanzania is a beautiful place. The safaris, the animals, and the beaches are so beautiful. Don't get me started on the island of Zanzibar."

"He did show me pictures of him when he was over there a few years ago. Wouldn't it be awesome to climb Mt. Kilimanjaro?"

"Totally. Although... I'm a little afraid of heights." Stella admitted sheepishly. "I don't know about climbing a mountain like that. But still, it sounds fun. Have you told your family about it?"

"No, but... I'm sure they wouldn't let me go with Luke to Africa. Unless they came along with us, which i'm okay with but... it will cost more."

"Right, good point. The 'big family, small budge' thing. I've heard of that before. I can imagine how much it would cost for your parents and all your sisters to come with you."

"You need not worry about that." said Luke, coming back from taking care of the lose cassowary. "I have my ways when it comes to money. And, if they all want to come with Lincoln to a trip with me to Africa, I can help with that."

"Like a job?" asked Lincoln.

"something like that. But still, I have ways to make myself money if needed."

"Which is...?" Stella asked

"I perform my guitar skills to others and they all praise me in what an awesome player I am. And, my dad's stinking rich from this very safari park you're in right now."

"That makes sense." said Lincoln, petting Jet on the back, and the forest hog was nuzzling his body, and he was as big as a domestic pig like a landrace or a large white. "You're a good piggy." he said to the lead hog. The hog gave a few happy oinks in reply.

"Say, spray some of the pigs with this hose or create a mud hole for them, and that kiddie pool over there looks like it needs some water." Luke pointed. "I mean, if you want to help with that."

"Sure. I'll do it." Lincoln did just that and he turned on the hose and he created a somewhat gigantic mud hole for many pigs to enjoy and wallow under the sun. About seven pigs noticed it and took a dip in it without question, wallowing in the mud. After that was done, he filled the water in that near-empty kiddie pool and he felt proud of himself helping these giant forest hogs.

"try spraying the hose on Jet's back, he loves the refreshing water."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Lincoln did just that and sprayed some hose water over Jet's back, and it was like a special pig shower for him, and he was loving this sensation. "Ha! he does love it."

"Like I said." Luke boldly said.

"Lincoln?" said a voice. Coming up to them was the sisters all wanting to possibly hang out with him and visit this place again. "Whatcha doing, dude?" asked Luna

"Just cleaning this giant forest hog." Lincoln replied boldly.

"Whoa, he's a big piggy." said Lana.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Luke

"Just wanted to see the place again." Lori replied flatly. "We were literally bored with nothing good on TV."

"Understandable." said Lincoln. "No ARGGH! today. I was watching on Luke's channel and there was no ARGGH! at all." Then he felt Jet nuzzle his face with his wet, bristly fur, and he even wiped himself dry like a dog would do after a bath. "Ah! hahaha. Jet." Lincoln chuckled.

"I wonder how many friends you're making here, Lincoln. I mean, you can relate to those pigs, huh bro?" Lynn teased him.

"Come on," said Stella. "Don't tease him about it."

"No it's okay," Lincoln shrugged, "I'm so used to it from Lynn."

"Well, that looks... kinda cute, Linc." Said Luna. "Judt look at those faces."

"Intriguing type of creatures, aren't they?" Said Lisa. "I would certainly love to atudybtheir behavior."

"Oh no." Said Lori. "You're going to use them for your experiments like your own Guinea pigs, aren't you?"

"What? When have I ever did that with animals?" Lisa tried to look innocent, but her smile was awkward and unconvincing.

"Right. Well, we must wanted to have fun here and not be bored stiff." Said Lucy.

"Cool. Did you guys have to pay without a discount?"

"Yeah, it was a pain." Said Lola. "I think the system around this place is messed up."

"Right, and I want to ask you guys something." Lincoln wanted to get something out of his chest. "If I wanted to go to Africa with Luke for a visit, would you guys come with me?"

"Sounds interesting." Said Lisa. "A very diverse place."

"I bless the rains down in Africa." Luna said. "Love goin' to new places, even if it's not England."

"Well, I would definitely get bad sunburn on me from the sun, so that's a no for me." Lola answered after. It was expected Lola would refuse that kind of offer.

"And there could literally be no signal for my phone." Lori added. "How will I talk to my boo boo bear?"

"I'm sure you'll find a signal. You must need to look for it, Lori." Luke speculated. "But you all have plenty of time to think it over."

"Good. I feel like going ziplining again." Said Lynn. The other sisters all agreed with her.

"And I feel like seeing those bats again." Lucy said. "But Lincoln, why do you ask about us coming to Africa?"

"Well, Luke offered me a time to go with him if he goes over there again, and I want to know if you all wanted to come along with me, or if I can just go with Luke."

"We'd rather prefer if we come along with you." Said Luna. "Could he dangerous."

"And I don't want those elephants to kill you." Leni said

"Oh, they keep their distances." Said Luke. "As long as you stay out of their way, they won't hurt you."

"Oh."

Then the sisters went around the park and enjoyed what they wanted to do the most, which varied in all of them. "I think you should go to Tanzania." Said Stella. "I've seen the pictures and they look beautiful."

"Okay. Tanzania it is." Lincoln smiled before stepping out of the hog pen. "I feel like going for ice cream right now."

"No problem." Luke smirked. "I'll get a Discount for you." In his head while walking, Lincoln wondered what it would be like to be with Tanzania, or other countries in Africa with his new big brother and all the safaris he would go with him, and it looked fun researching those animals like buffalo, rhinos, and elephants.


	78. It Takes Two to Tame a Tiger

At another pen, there was Tyson the white Siberian tiger. One of the biggest cats in the whole safari park. This beast was also one of the most majestic creatures, one of the most beautiful tigers that anyone could feast their eyes on. Lincoln was looking at him and the tiger was circling to and fro in front of him, of course, it made Lincoln a little nervous to look at a beast like this when he is pacing to and fro. "Hey Tyson." Lincoln said to him.

The cat stopped and looked at him with his eyes hard as jade stones. He blinked two times and he placed his right paw on the glass window with a loud thump, and it scared Lincoln at first, and he almost fell back with a fright

He immediately got back up on his feet, and looked at Tyson again, who licked at the glass with his large tongue. "Don't worry, Lincoln." said Luke, coming up to him. "You've encountered Tyson up close and personal before. He is a very smart tiger and he knows people when be sees them. Ad a matter if fact, why don't we go inside and say hello to the big lug."

"Sure. I mean, yeah I have interacted with the tiger before."

The Rogue Lion promptly went in the pen and he was greeted with a gigantic hug from the large cat. "Yes, I'm happy to see you too, Tyson." Luke said. "I've missed you too. Come on, Lincoln. Be won't hurt you."

Lincoln took a breath and he set foot inside the tiger enclosure and he took a a breath. He walked up to his new brother and he waited for Tyson to recognize him. The white tiger immediately let go of Luke and focused his sights on Lincoln.

He was slowly approaching the boy like he was about to eat him, but Lincoln was greeted with some heavy sniffing on his face from the tiger's nose. It tickled like how the lions would lick and sniff at Lincoln. But he felt his soft, warm fur brush against the side of his body and the tail along with it.

"Aww, you see?" Said Luke. "He really likes you."

Lincoln had the liberty of gently stroking along Tyson's back and head. He was enjoying this and he was behaving like a regular house cat. Perhaps he was wrong to be scared if interacting with Tysom again after all.

"Yes, you're a good tiger, aren't you?"

Tyson let out a small roar in reply as he was nuzzling Lincoln with his head. it was really like a regular cat, but way larger than one. "Oh man. I can't do it but it's okay for Lincoln?" Said Lynn.

Luke looked at the sports girl and he narrowed his eyes and gave her the gesture with two fingers telling him that he was watching her. "Don't even think of getting in here again, Lynn. You're lucky to have survived an encounter with Tyson before."

"Oh come on. He could have given me a chance like he did with Lincoln."

"No. He sensed how unpredictable you were, Lynn." Said Luke. "He knows exactly what kind of person you are. One that has a brain the size of a cicada."

"Thanks... hey!" Lynn sounded offended. "I don't even know What a cicada is."

"Exactly." Luke taunted. "And besides, be grateful unsaved your butt from Tyson. Be could have mauled you to shreds like a dog ripping up a newspaper from your mailman."

"Oh, whatever." Lynn scoffed. She looked at the white Siberian tiger again, and the big cat looked at her back. Unlike with Luke and Lincoln, Tyson was growling and showing his teeth to Lynn, showing that he clearly doesn't like her.

Lynn gulped and she felt really scared. "Maybe he's right." She said to herself. "Tyson could have made a human burrito out of me." A cold shudder went down her spine, thinking that her whole body would be eaten by the tiger and only her clothes would remain. "Still, Lynn was known to be an irrational human being that always goes by a motto: "score first, ask questions later". No one could really blame her for being chaotic and act like a wild card at times.

In an instant, she decided to discard Luke's speculation on the bad outcomes of her meeting Tyson like that face to face. She wanted to try this again, but Luke made it very clear to her, and she didn't want to get banned from this place and be stripped of the zip line, which was her favorite ride in this awesome place. For that, Lynn decided not to try and get in trouble with the Rogue Lion for irrational behavior from before once again.

Still, she was feeling jealous that Lincoln can get a very special treatment like this. Lynn watched and watched as Lincoln was interacting with the big cat some more with his new big brother. "At least there is the walking with Lions attraction." she thought to herself. "Maybe I can ask Luke if we can do that once he's done snuggling with Tyson."

"Yes, you're a good tiger." said Lincoln, playing with him some more. He even sat next to him on the right side, and the Siberian tiger was happy to have Lincoln by his side. It almost felt like Lincoln got himself a gigantic pillow for his head and he felt Tyson budge his head against his torso again.

Stella went up to the pen and got a glimpse of Lincoln hanging with Tyson. "Aww, look at that."

"I know. These tigers are dangerous and yet they accept Lincoln as one of their own? I wonder how Luke does it."

"Totally. I think it's amazing." said Stella. "Maybe he was born lucky."

"Nah, he says he makes his own luck."

"Huh. Why do I agree with that?"

Inside the Siberian tiger pen, Luke then asked Lincoln, "so, you still wanna make a field trip with your class to visit here?"

"Of course. Stella loves it, Clyde loves it, I know everyone else will love it, even if they've probably been here before."

"Oh ho, in Inside Africa," said the Rogue Lion. "Me and my dad take pride in making sure that everyone has the best day of their life. Of course, our animals always come first before anything else, like realizing an animal back to the wild, and giving them all the space and food they need to be happy and healthy."

"I know. The rides here are pretty sick and I always see lines for people to try them. Don't even get me started on the screaming and shouting on the roller coaster."

"Right?"

Lincoln felt his head being licked by Tyson's large tongue and it felt a little weird to him for some reason. Despite that, he didn't protest about being with the tiger. "I know everyone in my class will thank me for suggesting this."

"Although I can't really give them all a discount or free entry Lincoln. Sorry."

"It's alright. Maybe we can do a little fundraiser for us, like selling candy or chocolate to people."

"A good possibility. Say, after this, why don't we show Stella a good time with the Pride on the walking with Lions attraction."

"Sure. I would love to try that again."

Tyson made a small, playful growl to Lincoln, and the boy co tongued petting and stroming his large head like a regular house cat. "Come on, we're still friends, boy." said Lincoln. He felt the gigantic tiger lick his face again and he made a laugh. It was a little worse than a saint bernard, and those dogs would slobber all the time.

The boy had no annoyance about it and he gently hugged Tyson's neck with affection.


	79. Concerts are Awesome

Lincoln was done interacting with the gentle giant Siberian tiger named Tyson, and he was looking at a few peacocks skulking on the pavement, showing their feathers and emitting their infamous calls, possibly for any mates out there. A call of a peacock was better than a blue Jay call, which sounded a little harsh in comparison to other birds, but it was part of nature.

And, that call of the Cassowary, Yoko, was also very surprising to Lincoln and Stella, possibly the closest living definition of a dinosaur that didn't go extinct in the Triassic, Jurassic, or Cretaceous period.

If they are as dangerous as Luke and his cronies said they were, both the kids knew to keep their distance from a cassowary out in the wild. The last thing they would want is to get clawed by the gigantic bird's sharp talons, even if they did not look sharp as eagle talons.

"I can't believe you actually interacted with a tiger, Lincoln." Said Stella. "I wish I was in there with you."

"Yeah, but we know what would happen if you do go in there." Lincoln remarked. "And besides I've interacted with Tyson before. And hey, you get to still interact with the Lions and walk with them."

"Yeah, that's true. I... don't know if I would do that, but... I guess I could give that a try."

"You would love Mufasa, Aslan, and all the lions living in that pen."

"Even if they might attack you?"

"Don't worry. Luke will be there, and they will give us sticks in case something happens and don't run because... you know."

"Yep," Stella agreed. "It would be like cat and mouse."

Luke just came back from using the bathroom and he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. "Ah, there you are sweetie." Said Alexandria. "Kinda left me waiting there for a second."

"Sorry baby." The Rogue Lion remarked. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

Dimartino laughed and she said: "And I really love this jacket you've given me. It is so fierce."

"I know. I knew you would love it, Alex. It would make you a queen of my pride, ruling alongside me."

Alexandria blushed. "Oh ho Luke. You are the sweetest man in the world. I could just kiss you all day."

"Well, you know why we can't just make out here. I just don't wanna upset the kids visiting the park."

"I know, I know." She smirked. "At least just one kiss."

"Okay."

They both implanted a small kiss on their lips to show how much they love each other, and they went to look for Lincoln again. They both found the kids at the white rhino pen. It housed two males named; Ryan and Roadie, and a female named Jessica.

These three behemoths were really hitting it off with Lincoln and they recognized him too well, even if they are herbivores. "Hey guys." Said Luke. He felt his face being blown from the rhinos noses and it felt like some kind of wind was trying to blow him away, but he knew that this was not the case.

White rhinos were known to be the most social of the five living species of rhinoceros, so these three magnificent beasts loved the attention. Jessica was going to have a baby soon, probably about three months from now, but That's still a long days away.

Ryan, the largest of the three, had the sharpest and longest harms of the bunch. Not as sharp and long as a black rhino, but still sharp. "If you want," said Luke, coming up to them with his girlfriend. "You can give them these huge bundles of cabbage."

Lincoln smiled and gave it to the boy rhinos first and they loved it so much. Their mouths felt a little weird, but the bit was having fun either way.

"I want to try." Said Stella.

"Of course. You can give it to Jessica." Then the Rogue Lion handed the girl the third cabbage and she was happy to give the pregnant female the third cabbage bundle. "Wow. I never fed a rhino before." She remarked.

"Gotta love these guys. We have an event every day where you can see them up close, behind the bars of course. Oh, and Lincoln, babe you ever been to a concert before?"

"Only one, Smooch, but I probably told you that already."

"Right. I was just asking, because I can help you have a good time with concerts with me. I promise you'll love it."

"Wow. I would love to go to one with you. Luna can come too, right?"

"Yeah, she can try, but I prefer if she buys the ticket herself." Luke replied. "And, Ozzy Osbourne is coming to town in three months from now."

"Dude! That would be so cool!" Said Stella.

"I love Ozzy, but I want to talk to my parents about it. They might not let me go if it's a school night for me. You know how that goes when you were as old as me?"

"I have. But still, you said you're the master of convincing, right? All you have to do is use your greatest strength at convincing. As long as it's nothing evil or illegal."

Dinartino chuckled. "Sounds fun. Maybe we can make out during the concert, or in the middle of a love song. Wouldn't it be romantic to kids under the moonlight in the concert? The lighters touching the sky."

"Man, I love the way you think, baby." Said Luke. "That's a way to think ahead. But I don't want to treat Lincoln like a third whee. He is my new little brother after all. "

"I know Luke. We would never forget about him." Alexandria let out another chuckle. "It would be very fun to do with us. I remember my first concert when I was a girl as old as you, Stella. It was Van Halen and Aerosmith that I have seen."

"Any other concerts?" Asked Linoln

"So many sweetie. I can't just do as much as I want. Back in the day when I was about seven years old when I saw Bon Jovi in concert. I had to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to attend."

"Oooh. Did you get caught Alex?"

"No, and I got lucky, Lincoln." Dimartino whispered in his right ear. "If my parents found out about that, i would be a dead woman walking right now."

"Ah, that was a long time ago." Stella shrugged.

"Yeah, this is here and now, Alex. And you know what they say; 'better late than never,' right?"

"That is a good point, Lincoln." Said the beautiful latino lady. "They have no power over me anymore."

Luke suddenly remembered something and it was almost a late notice. "Say Lincoln, Ozzy will come here to town in a few months, but I know another band we can watch."

"What's that?"

"L.A Guns." Luke replied.

"Never heard of them." Stella said with her left eyebrow raised. "What are they?"

"An underrated but good band from the eighties. You see, before Slash and others joined Guns N' Roses, these guys were the original members before Slash and his friends took over. It was founded by the original guitarist, Tracii Guns, and he has amazing guitar skills. Matter of fact, they have a new album out now."

"Cool. That sounds awesome. I'll have to take a look at L.A Guns when I get home."

"And listen to some songs from them, you might like what you hear."

"Okay. The gun part sounds cool."

"What's this about guns?" Asked Lucy, scaring the small group, and even the rhinos looked a little frightened, giving a startled grunt in response.

"Nothing." Said Luke. "I was thinking of taking Lincoln to a concert to watch a band called: L.A Guns.:

"Oh. I've heard of them, but they're not really my forte. My favorite music is death metal."

"That's... no surprise." Said Luke. "Something like Slayer?"

"Something like that. I would love listening to songs about hell and the tormented souls thsy swell on its fiery plains and fields. The stinging guitar solos are a good way to broaden the mood for me."

"Even if most of them are just doing it for show?" Said Luke. "Like when Alice Cooper decapitated a fake him if himself worh a guillotine? Even Slayer admits that they do that art and music for show and fun, not because they are evil."

"Oh I know. I follow the band." Said the Gothic girl.

"Cool. Say at the concert, I can invite my boys over and we can all have fun at the concert."

"When is it?"

"Two weeks."

Lincoln gasped. "Two weeks? That's going away fast!"

"Don't worry. I'll get his tickets."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks, Luke."

The Rogue Lion smiled: What are friends for?" He replied, gently ruffing Lincoln's white hair. "And I forgot to mention; it will be at the Ken Pub club."

"That's one of Luna's favorite hangouts." Lucy remembered."

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke raised his eyebrow. "I know Luna will have the time of her life when when she sees the band in the area."

"I don't know, Luke." Said Alex with uncertainty. "I've been to that place before and it can get... dirty with sole spilled drinks and foods on the floor."

"Well, still, it's not about how messy it is. What matters is that; the band will he the center focus of a concert goer." Said the Rogue Lion. "And besides. You want to know a place that I would call worse than that?"

"What's that?" Asked the boy curiously.

"Pyongyang. Nothing against it, but it's dreary."

"You've been to North Korea?" Asked Dimartino.

"Yep."

"Wow. Are they evil?"

That question made Luke laugh a little, and he said; "not the people. They're just brainwashed by propaganda. No, it's the government officials and the so-called great Kin dynasty That's evil."

"That would make sense." Said Stella. "But wow, North Korea? That sounds like a big risk."

"If you're an American, yes."

"What's literally this tall of North Korea?" Asked Lori, coming up them while texting Bobby on her phone.

"Luke's been there, Lori." Said Lincoln.

'Wait, really?" She even paused her texting hearing that. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Did you stay at the Hotel Doom?"

"Guys, guys." Luke chuckled. "I know you're curious, but please, one at a time. Besides, I don't think that true story wouldn't interest you guys. It's... mostly about politicians, one of many people's least favorite things to talk about."

"Right, but still, North Korea sounds interesting to me. Literally interesting."

"Well, I guess if it's important to you that much, I'll tell you, but right now, I would like to know if your parents would be okay if Lincoln can see a concert in two weeks with me."

"It literally depends." Lori replied. "How late ot would be, if it's a school night, etc. But, Lincoln is the master of convincing, and he is a man with a plan."

"Heh. Obviously. I couldn't agree more. He told me about the plans he made with or without you guys in the past, whether they succeeded or failed. It shows that he is very capable and always thinks ahead of time."

Lincoln smiled and he was feeling so flattered. "Thanks, Luke. I mean, no plan is perfect."

"True, but still, you show cunning and creativity in plans." Back to Lori, he said: "It's L.A Guns and it's two weeks and Lincoln would really love to go to that show."

"Like I said. Lincoln just needs to talk to mok and dad about how late it would he and if he can go in there at this age."

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'm sure they'll let kids in there."

"Good. I'll talk to them when I get back home."


	80. Performing has Sweet Rewards

Young Lincoln was enjoying Luke's past experiences when he visited North Korea a number of years ago. He was almost speechless by the true things that his new brother was throwing at him, and all the things over there that differed greatly from the United States. "The building was called Hotel Doom for a reason, Lincoln."

"Oh yes. I have never been there," miss Dimartino admitted. "But I've heard of how horrible the people are living in right now under the Kim Dynasty."

"My dad's in the military, and he had a friend that was from North Korea." said Stella.

"Oh yes." Luke sighed. "It's sad. Twenty-five million people living under one of the most horrible dictators of all time that went on since the Korean War ended. Still, it had some beautiful placed and monuments."

Lincoln was sounding intrigued by these tales. "So, how did you get in?"

"It was not easy." Luke admitted. "I had to go through my embassies and paperwork at the Swedish embassy since North Korea... doesn't really let Americans in the country."

"Why not lie and say you're Canadian?" Asked Lincoln.

Like made a small chuckle before replying: "I wish it was simple as that, but unfortunately, times have changed when it comes to air travel after what happened on September eleven. Alas, I can't lie to them by telling them that."

"That's a good point." Said Dimartino.

"Still, I managed to get in and I stayed a whole week at Pyongyang. Nothing against the country or the people, but, it was a real pain trying to not get in trouble by any police or guards patrolling some streets."

"What were the people like?" Asked Lincoln.

"Well, apparently, they were... unsure about me because I my beautiful long hair. A few people Asked me how I made it so long and fluffy like a horse."

Young Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh."

"no, it's fine. Before I met this.. lovely and voluptuous young lady here," he was obviously talking about Alexandria next to her. She herself was touched and very flattered. "Many North Korean girls thought I was the most handsome foreign visitor they had ever seen. A few men kinda gave me a hard time about my long hair because they thought I looked like a caveman. But, that's just their opinion. There were a few shops that looked open but they didn't have any employees in them."

"Huh. That's strange."

"And I even got to witness the gigantic parade celebrating their leader's and past-leader's so-called 'glory' and all the 'wonderful' things that they have done for North Korea. Impressive, yet evil. Here, i'll show you a picture of what it looked like." then the Rogue Lion showed his brother a picture on his phone on what the whole parade in Pyongyang looked like.

"It looks fun." said Miss Dimartino.

"For the audience, yes. But, a lot of women are forced to serve in the military in North Korea just as much as men are."

"I've heard." said the girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad on what the country is." Stella admitted. "My dad's friend was a defector who used to work for the tanks before he ran away from the country."

"And you want to know the worst part?" said Luke. "It was a total dictatorship. It's nothing against the country and the people, it's the government I hate. Everyone is required to praise to Kim Jong Un, and his father and grandfather or else... you know the rest."

"Wow. At least you made it out of there." said Lincoln. "Not like the guy who was in jail for caught stealing one of those hotel things."

"Totally. And, after that, I promised myself I would never go back to North Korea until the Kim Dynasty either died, or fell out of power in some way." He took a sip of his Peppy cola. "Like if the whole people of the country rebelled against them and the government, but, I doubt that will ever happen. Most of the people worship their leaders like their gods."

"Well, it's really a good thing you got out of there alive." said Stella. "That would be the last place I'd want to go."

"Still, every country in the world has it's own set of beauty. Regardless of civil war, conflict, an Ebola outbreak, etc."

Dimartino made a small chuckle. "That is so true."

"And hey, if you ever go to another country and feel bored, you should try street performing your new guitar skills. I know they will love it, Lincoln." The Rogue Lion gave him a gentle arm punch.

Stella widened her eyes. "Wow, you play guitar, Lincoln?"

"Well... yeah, but I'm still learning at it."

"And he is learning from the best, which is M-E; moi." Luke boasted.

"Well, I'm not as good as you."

"Come on Lincoln, don't be modest." He pulled out Lincoln's guitar from behind him. "This here is his new ax."

"Oh. I don't know if that's a good ida." Said Lincoln

"Come on." Luke playfully urged. "Stella will love it."

"Oh, okay okay. I guess I can show her my new skill." Said Lincoln, ultimately giving in to the temptations. "I'll need an amplifier too."

"Not a problem." Luke sang, then he gave him thr amp, hooking the cable to a ground outlet with a lid. Lincoln pulled out one of the food court chairs and playing the guitar with sweet tunes. A few people came by to watch him play and they were liking it.

At first, Lincoln was thinking of getting out, but he saw Lynn and Luan coming to hear him play. It didn't take long for the other sisters to come by and notice this. Luna was next one to come for when it comes to hearing music, she has the ears of a hawk who loves rock and metal, and she smiled.

More and more people and some kids with their parents came to watch Lincoln play, and he was feeling more confident in himself and he was playing a sweet solo that was tast and he even used both his hands on the fretboard.

He then noticed people walking up to him and giving money to a hat that was in front of the boy, right on the left, one foot away from his left foot.

It... was very nice that he was given this kind of treatment from the small audience he was gaining.

"Wow, Lincoln can really play on that."

"Right?" The Rogue Lion agreed. "Go Lincoln!" He and Alexandria began cheering him on to encourage him some more, and Lincoln was happy.


	81. Lincoln's Second Concert

Lincoln was doing good playing some guitar for the small audience that included his sisters and other zoo patrons.

Out of all the sisters proud and happy for him playing in the guitar, to to no surprise, was Luna, who was cheering for him and giving him some motivating support.

After av out ten minutes of playing his ax, Lincoln decided to stop, and he said: "thank you, goodnight!" A round of applause was heard from the crowd and Luna was the one cheering for him the loudest, which flattered him greatly. Another good thing was that; Lincoln got a little bit of money from his playing like a regular street performer.

on the man-o-war ride with Stella and Luke, and they were all having fun. It was all Thanks to the discount Luke had gotten since be is always a guest of honor, and he even tipped the man to mane the machine twirl around faster than it normally would he like.

After they were all done with the ride, Lincoln met back with his sisters, and Stella went home after saying bye to Lincoln and his new brother, and heading to her father's car. "Hope you still love it here, Lincoln." the Rogue Lion said.

"You kidding? I love it!"

"And, Lori, Lynn didn't cause any trouble this time, did she?"

"No. She didn't" the eldest sister replied with a smile. "I made sure she was on her best behavior."

"Come on, why would anyone think I wasn't on my best behavior?" asked the sport girl. "I'm a good kid."

Everyone looked at her suspiciously. "Really Lynn?" said Luke. "Like you don't know about what happened some time ago?"

"What? I was just... testing myself, trying to be like you. And, come on, I'm a good kid."

"I wish i could believe that bosh." Lisa muttered under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lynn heard what the most intelligent sister said. "Come on. When have I ever acted out?"

"Well, you have been known to kick balls out of windows at times." Said Lana. The sisters flashbacked the times Lynn kicked soccer balls, and footballs out of some windows, even the lciig room window.

Lori was the next one to speak when she said: "and you drove the lawn mower in the living room one time."

 **Flashback**

Lynn was going out of control with the lawn mower and she was acting like Tax from Looney Tunes, flailing her tongue around in a crazy fashion and banging her chest like a gorilla. "Me love fun! Me destroy! Blaaaaaaarghhh!"

She made quite a mess of the house with that antic.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh come on! That was an accident. And since when am I a monster?" Said Lynn.

Since always." Said Lola. "You're always; Blaaaargh! Smash stuff! Lynn Smash! Duuuuh!"

Lynn looked very offended and saw a couple of her other sisters laughing. "Oh, like you're so perfect bubble butt?"

Lola immediately stopped laughing, and she said: "what? My tooshie is not that big!"

"Come on, it looks like a pink airbag." said Lana.

"Nobody asked you!" Lola looked raging mad at Lana. "What about the time you let a rabid raccoon in the house?"

"Hey! He had rabies from one of Lucy's bats!"

Lucy growled and she said: "You leave Fangs and my friends out of this! Or what about the time Leni redecorated my bed with Pink? My least favorite color?"

"I was doing you a favor." said Leni. "You're bed looks totes cute in pink. What about when Luna made my hair look scary?"

"What? You said you liked the hair metal look on you, dude!"

"Uh-oh." said Lincoln. "Here we go." It didn't take long before all the sisters started bickering and then it turned to physical fisticuffs. "I think this is another Sister Fight protocol." and he looked frightened, knowing where that will lead up to.

Dimartino looked confused and she asked: "What do you mean, Lincoln? Has this happened before?"

"Yep. I just stay out of it because, apparently, it's a girl thing."

"Oh. I see. I cannot blame you, Lincoln. Sometimes it's best to stay out of some things, sweetie." and she made a cute chuckle.

Luke looked a little confused, and he said: "Well, this is girls after all. If guys fight, it can last for only minutes or hours, or a day max. But, when girls fight like this, it will turn into weeks, months, or even years."

"Oh come on, Luke." said Alexandria. "That's a little too quick to judgement, and not always true."

"Sorry. I was just trying to make a point."

"Yep, another sister fight protocol." Lincoln proclaimed. "Luke, can I crash in your place for a few days until they stop fighting?"

After hearing that word, the sisters stopped their fighting and were in positions like they were going to punch each other in the face or kill one another. "What? Sister fight protocol?" said Luan. "Lincoln, where do you get that idea?"

Clearing his throat, and trying to be as specific about it, the boy closed his eyes, and breathed through his nose before saying: "Because you guys are all fighting and attacking each other verbally. Well... first it was verbally; now it is physically."

All the sisters immediately got off one another, and looked a little guilty.

"And, I suppose you want me to stay out of it as usual." Lincoln sighed.

"Lincoln," said Luna. "We all have disagreements. Just because we always fight, doesn't mean there will always be a sister fight protocol. Besides, if it was, you would know instead of going off the rails on a crazy train."

"Yeah, we all have disagreements." said Lucy

"So what if we can't always get along? It doesn't mean there won't be a Sister Fight Protocol." Leni added. "Come on. We all have our different things about...simiiii- simiiiii, Lori, what's the word?"

"Similar?"

"Right! Doesn't mean we don't care about each other."

"Don't worry. We make sure it will never happen again after last time." Luan added. "Have we ever been wrong before?"

Lincoln tried to say no, but then, he said: "Do I have to be honest with you guys?" then he raised his left eyebrow, looking a little irritated.

"Oh, don't be like that, brah." Luna sighed. "We've always been there for you all the time if needed, and you know that."

"Okay, okay. Sorry for thinking this is a Sister Fight Protocol. I was just worried."

"And we're sorry too." said Lynn. "We good?"

"We're good." Lincoln smirked. He turned to Luke and he asked: "Are we still on for the concert?"

"Oh yeah."

"What concert?" said Luna

"L.A Guns." Lincoln said.

Luna made an excited gasp, and she said: "Seriously? You're goin' there? Dude! You gotta go tot hat concert. L.A Guns are the bomb! Did you talk to mom and dad?"

"I will. But, you know how the are with their 'big family, small budget' policy."

"True. But, YOU are the master of convincing." Luna reminded him. "I know you can get those tickets."

"Well, I can't kill for trying."

"Who are L.A Guns?" asked Lola.

"Figures you wouldn't know any good rock music." said Luke in a mutter

"What did you just say. you clod?!" said Lola, hearing that from the Rogue Lion's mouth.

"Nothing. Anyway, L.A guns are one of the most iconic bands of the 80's and one of the most underrated. They aren't completely famous like Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Aerosmith, and Van Halen are, but still, they are a known band. Here, they have a new single called 'Stay Away' from their most recent album; the Devil you Know'. Here, let me show you a sample."

He pulled out his phone and it played the beginning of the band's newest single, and it was quite a banger. Lincoln liked it and Luna was playing air guitar to it, even Dimartino herself was liking this new song.

"Nice. Sounds so awesome." Luna said.

"Totally." Lynn agreed.

"I'll get my ticket and see if Clyde can come along."

"Cool."

 **Three days before the concert would start**

Back at home, Lincoln found it the time right to ask his parents for a ticket to see L.A guns and he readied his sideshows for the television. He was ready for his presentations and showed him many slides of L.A Guns and all the cool times that they have done in the 80's and all the fans back then. "Now you seen those are the three reasons why I need to see L.A guns in concert."

"Wow. I've heard of them, and not really a gigantic fan of them,' Lynn Sr honestly admitted. "But, I understand."

"So will you guys help me?" Lincoln had a pleading look on his face.

Both Rita and Lynn had a small frown. "Unfortunately. We can't. We spent all out budget this week and won't have any more until next week."

"Oh. I see."

"And, how late is it?" asked Lynn Sr.

"From... let me look at the time of the concert." After Lincoln looked it up on the phone, he read out: "7:30 to 9:30. Why did you ask?"

"Because it's a school night and you can't do any concerts that go past eleven o'clock, sweetie." Rita reminded him. "So, sorry we can't help you with the ticket. Besides, we... already gave it to Luna before. We just... didn't expect you wanting to go to that concert too."

"That's okay. Luke might give it to me since he's going with me."

"Oh. Good." Just then, the door flew open, and it was Luke himself.

He had a bold smile on his face, and he said: "Guess who got us VIP tickets to L.A Guns?" Luke sang. "Lincoln gasped and made a smile. "I got us the tickets in case your parents can't help you. Guess I made the right choice."

"Thank you so much, Luke. I really appreciate it." said Lincoln.

"Oh, Luke, if you are taking Lincoln over there, can you please make sure he... doesn't accept any drinks from strangers or substances from the audience?" Lynn Sr said.

"Don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on him, and security these days are tough then they used to be."

"No argument." said Lana, who happened to be walking past the couch with a mud pie in her hands. Figures, she was probably rolling around in mud like a pig again. "I remember when Lori took Lily to see Lady Gaga and the security guards looked really mean. Still, she got to meet her."

"Nice."

 **The Day of the concert**

At last, it was time, and Lincoln was more than ready to attend this show with Clyde, his new brother and cronies, and his substitute teacher. What's even better is that he has a VIP pass so he can meet the band backstage.

Luna was ready and waiting for Luke and his boys to show up. It was around ten minutes and the spindle of motorcycles revving were heard from outside the house.

Lincoln and Luna smiled and they went outside the house and got on the bikes. Mrs Dimartino was sitting on the back of Grizzly and Luna was sitting behind Lekan. As for Lincoln, he was sitting behind the Rogue Lion himself. "Ready for an awesome night, Luna?" The Senegalese man Asked her.

"You betcha! I'm ready for anything, man!"

"Bye kids, have fun and be back here before eleven!" Said Rita. They all went to the Pub where the band will be playing and they could all hardly wait. The place was absolutely packed with a lot of concert goers, all eager to hear this band play.

Luna was sitting next to Lincoln on the right, Luke was sitting on his left, followed by Alex, Lekan, Cheng, Chris, Grizz, and Brad sitting together.

"I can't wait for this amazing concert." Said Dimartino. "It will be amazing. Especially with my baby here." She had bedroom eyes and snuggled next to Luke.

"Oh it's even better with my beautiful sweetheart bu my side, and my brother and friends too."

"Bro, this is gonna be another concert to remember in your life. You remember how to pose, right?"

"I do, Luna. Don't worry."

The waiting was about ten to fifteen minutes, but the lights slowly went out and the band came on stage at last. The crowd went absolutely crazy over seeing these rock legends ready to perform. "Hello Royal Woods!" Said Phil Lewis, the singer of the band. "Get ready to rock!"

The band began to play and everyone was having the best time of their lives. It was loud, but this is a rock concert and it was the good type of noise.

All through two whole hours of playing, the band was done and everyone who was in the VIP section waited in line backstage to meet the band.

"Wasn't that awesome Lincoln?" Asked Luna."

"That was so awesome!" Said Lincoln with enthusiasm. "Why didn't I go to these concerts more often?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll let you know if there are any more concerts like this in the coming days, Lekan.

"And it will be hust as fun as this one." Said Chris. "Or more fun. We'll just have to wait and see."

After a few minutes, the group was going to meet the band. There was Tracii Guns, the lead guitarist and co-founder of the whole band.

"What's happening everyone?" Said Tracii. "How would you all like to have a photo op with us?"

Luna went up to him like a crazed fan and she said: "Tracii, my name is Luna Loud and I am such a huge fan of your music and guitar work. Really! I really love your sweet licks and solos-!"

"Whoa there, kiddo." Tracii chuckled. "I'm flattered but please."

"Right lost my cool for a sec there."

"No worries. Pleasure to meet you Luna."

"And I'm Phil Lewis, but I think you know who I am."

"Oh yeah. I follow names of bands I love."

"And who might you be, little buddy?" Tracii was looking at Lincoln. The boy was a little nervous, but he decided to not freak out.

"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. I'm Luna's little brother."

"Cool. You know what you need?"

"What's that?"

"A free t-shirt and a CD from our newest album, Lincoln. And that goes for enerybody!"

"That's right, step right up and get this merchandise after our photos with us." Phil called out.

"And I'm Luke, the Rogue Lion and these are my friends and girlfriend." Said he. "Love your music. Can we get an autograph?"

"Anything for our loving fans." Said Phil.

They all had their turn in taking pictures with the whole band. Lincoln and Luna had one together with Luke and his girlfriend, and the Pride had their pictures after. This concert was certainly one of the best for Lincoln and the shirt and CD were icing on the cake.


	82. Embarrassment and Poor Timing

The next day came after the concert happened and Lincoln was very happy with the cd, t-shirt, and the photo he got from L.A guns themselves, and the same with Luna, who was listening to their newest album right now while walking down the hall in her high school. Yes, Luke has made a very amazing concert that he won't forget in his entire life, and he will definitely put the photo in a memory book to remember when he decides to look at it in the future.

Now, it was another school day, and Lincoln was listening to a lecture about World War I from Miss Johnson.

Some of the students found it boring but still, Lincoln was too happy to be bored from this lecture. Whole the teacher was showing them the allies and enemies of World War I, Lincoln's phone suddenly went off, for someone was trying to get a hold of him.

The cellphone was blaring the beginning of L.A Guns' newest single: "Stay Away", and some of the other students were looking at where Lincoln curiously.

"Ummm, Lincoln, could you turn your phone off, please?" Mrs. Johnson asked him politely.

"Sorry, Mrs J." And he immediately looked at who was calling him, and it was Luke. "Uh-oh. Luke wants to talk to me."

Mrs. Johnson looked at him a little annoyed. "Lincoln," she gently scolded him.

"I'll tell him to stop calling me for a while and I'm busy."

"Didn't you hear the news, Lincoln?" Said Clyde. "Luke's gonna-" he was suddenly interrupted when the door flew open like a crazed lunatic was entering with a bloody ax. "Come to our class today."

"What's up?" said the Rogue Lion.

Lincoln smiled, and he realized that this day was going to get better. "Wow Luke, I had no idea you were coming here."

"Yeah, I was gonna surprise you, and I tried to call you saying that I was coming here in a second. Still, i'm here now."

"I wanted to surprise all of you kids for a special guest here today." said Miss Johnson. "Lincoln's new big brother, Luke Leroy, also known as; the Rogue Lion here to share about his amazing experiences in Africa years back."

"And the best part," said Luke. "I will show you all in sideshows on the board."

The kids sounded amazed and impressed by this, except for Chandler of course, whom had a bad experience with the Rogue Lion. But, he started it, and he had to pay the piper for it, or the guitarist when it came to Luke. Still, the delinquent didn't want to pick a fight with him right now, mostly because he knew he couldn't win against him in hand-to-hand combat, and the fact that he would probably get suspended or even expelled from 'assault and battery' which schools have a zero-tolerance policy for now.

The Rogue Lion turned on the projector and showed the students in the class the cool pictures of him and his dad and friends in Africa that he shown Lincoln before. He went through many slides and pictures on the board with the children looking intrigued.

"Nice, look at those rhinos." said Stella.

"Being near these creatures is quite a huge honor, kids. Of course, you should always give these animals the space and respect they deserve. And get this. While camping in an open field in Zambia, I woke up to hear the sound of a Lion roaring outside the tent."

"That must have been really scary." Said Girl Jordan.

"Nah. Lions are smart cats. They know of something is threatening to them or not, and it was a common campground in that area. It was his and his pride's territory anyway. They were so used to people."

It was really fun showing the class these pictures of his adventures in Africa, such as him bungee jumping st Victoria Falls at the Zambia and Zimbabwe border. "Bungee jumping?" Said Zach. "That is so awesome. I don't know they have that at the waterfall."

"Let's see you try and do a cannonball over that, Lincoln." Said Rusty.

"Ho no no. I can't jump over those waterfalls. That would kill me."

"And besides, you wouldn't even be allowed to do that anyway. But, there is something to make up for that. Devil's pool." He then showed everyone a picture from the computer about that intriguing striking spot at Victoria Falls, and it had a red arrow and small red circle pointing to the exact location.

"I like that rainbow." Said one of the girls.

"Yeah, it looks beautiful." Mollie agreed.

"And I even got a taste of swimming in that area. It was so awesome and a beautiful view of the valley below." Luke said. A few kids were murmuring to one another in amusement after seeing that extraordinary picture.

"Did you see any hippos when you were swimming?"

"Nope, and it's a good thing Liam. You never want to come across a pod of hippos in Africa. They are mean, dangerous, and territorial. They will bite you in half if given the chance."

He showed the class another intriguing picture.

"Here's me and my dad with a bunch of white rhinos. They are not as dangerous or aggressive as hippos but still, gove them the space they deserve."

"Don't mess with those guys" said Mollie in amusement.

 **After School**

Lincoln was walking home with a few friends and Mollie said to him. "Wow. Younhahe a cool new brother Lincoln."

"Thanks Mollie. He's one of a kind."

Clyde was with him too and they were having a good talk while Mollie went home in another direction. "I hole Luke comes to class tomorrow."

"Totally. Matter of fact, I might go and talk to him about it." They both went to the Rogue Lion's house and he opened the door without knocking because Luke was technically, his newest edition gonthe family now.

As soon as he opened the door, the boys' hearts dropped as they saw Alexandria in a leopard unitard with a tail and Luke was watching her while he was having nothing but boxers.

They looked at Lincoln and Clyde and it turned awkward very quickly. "Oh! We're... so sorry." Ckyde looked away.

"We'll just be going now." Said Lincoln before he and Clyde ran back home, feeling very embarrassed at what they just beheld. "Gosh, that was weird."

"Tell me about it." Ssid Clyde. "I'm not allowed to watch rated R movies. I don't know how I'm gonna even sleep now!"


	83. Mental Pictures and How to Deal with The

Lincoln and Clyde went all the way back to the Loud house and they both slammed the door behind them both, and the sisters were just sitting on the couch. "What happened Lincoln?" Said Lynn curiously

"Nothing." Lincoln lied. "Absolutely nothing at all." Then he and Clyde began whistling innocently in the air.

"Alright Lincoln," Lori sighed. "talk to us. What happened this time. He realized that his sisters will eventually figure it out someday, thanks to their rather meddlesome nature when it came to a problem of his. "Come on, tell us."

Sighing in defeat, Lincoln explained to them the whole story and the awkward encounter he and Clyde just had at Luke's house. The sisters all snickered at first, except for Lola, Lana, and Lily, who didn't understand the concept. "Yeah, go ahead. Laugh it up, let it all out. But, now I got mental pictures, and I can't get it out of my head."

"I don't understand." said Lola

"Me nether." Lana added. "What happened between them?"

The other sisters looked uncomfortable and blushed about that question. "It's... complicated." said Clyde. "You'll understand when you're probably as old as Lynn."

"But it's okay if Lisa knows?" Lola asked suspiciously.

"Well Lisa is the next Einstein right now."

"Oh, I fluster." said the intelligent sister. "Guilty as charged. But still, Clyde is absolutely correct, if we told you, you would just be... what is the term you would have? Grossed out. But, when the hormones start kicking in your veins and bloodstream, you will not have those feelings anymore. But, that's still years away."

Lincoln went into the kitchen to have a lemon smoothie and tried to clear the air of all the... innuendos that he and Clyde had hust saw moments ago, and he shared it with his best friend. He went back into the kitchen and he said: "I need to get that out of my head and forget what I just saw."

"Me too. Stuff like that is too much for me!"

"Well, a solution would be to go into your brain, and burn the most recent memory you have and not to worry, elder brother. It is very painless. Well... mostly painless."

"No! You did that to great aunt Peggy, and she couldn't remember to even stand!" Luan reminded.

"Well, no plan is perfect."

"Well I have a better idea." Lynn suggested.

"Not another Dutch oven, is it?" Loncoln sounded irritated.

"What? Why do you always think I would give that to you?"

"Because it's one of your favorite things to do."

"Heh, it's one of my guilty pleasures, heheheh. But no, I was going to say a nice massage."

"How do I know that this isn't a trick to get me in one of your Dutch ovens again?" He took a sip of his lemon Smoothie and Clyde took one after.

"Come on, you'll love how I have made your muscles stronger than ever once I am done with-" she was interrupted when a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Leni volunteered herself. She happily answered to the door while humming to himself. It revealed to be Luke and Alex, both looking embarrassed and slightly ashamed. "Uhh Lincoln, Clyde," said the Rogue Lion. "We're... sorry you saw that."

"Yeah, we didn't know you boys were coming." Said Dinartino. "What were you coming there for anyway?"

"Well, we-we wanted to thank Luke for getting me into the LA Guns concert before and I wanted to do something nice for you. But, me and Clyde saw you... y'know." The two boys flushed in embarrassment.

"Dude, talk about poor timing." Luna said.

"Sorry Luke. We didn't know you guys were going to do that. We swear it."

"It's okay, Lincoln. Sure, we are brothers now, but it doesn't hurt to knock on my door first." Luke reminded.

"I know. You're right. Next time, we will knock first." Said Lincoln. "But, I just need to get what we saw out of my head."

"Once again I vote for the mostly painless erasure of that memory you just experience." Lisa volunteered herself again.

"No!" Her siblings barked sternly.

"Very well, very well."

"Lincoln, do you still have that Virtual Reality, first-person shooter version of Agony that Lisa made for you? You should try that."

"Well, okay." The boys went upstairs and pulled out the virtual reality goggles. "Wait, I can't play that game. It's... too much for me. It has more blood than I would bargain for." Clyde remembered. "Lynn, can you please give me your massage technique?"

"Ooh. No problem, Clydesdale." Lynn smiled. "Just come with me and take off your shirts then rest your belly on my bed while I work my magic fingers." she cracked both of her knuckles to prove her point.

Clyde followed her upstairs and took off his collared shirt and relaxed his chin on his hands. He felt Lynn give him a massage with her magic hands and it was not so bad, and it wasn't exactly like a jackhammer was trying to pierce his spine.

"Oh yeah. That hits the spot." He sighed. "Ever thought kd being a masseuse, Lynn?"

"I haven't, actually. And you're not the only one to say that. Principal Ramirez said I should do the same too. And, besides, it would mean work, work, work for me."

"I hear you. Your hands are working perfectly for my back."

"Good. Just relax and enjoy this."

Meanwhile, Lincoln found his Virtual reality goggles out and began playing the enhanced version of Agony. He heard the wretched screams of an Onoskelis with it's venus flytrap-shaped head, and he readied his shotgun to blow her hideous, monstrous face off.

It charged at him and began screaming and screeching like a thousand out-of-town violins or violas. He immediately blew her face off and pellets scored bloody streaks on the demon's skin as she fell dead with a faint screech.

"Is it helping, Lincoln?" Asked Luke

"I... think it is. Uh-oh. Chort coming, where's that minigun?" He searched the carpet floor and found his imaginary gun to shoot the gigantic demon with two faces. In-game, as he fired the minigun, he was laughing maniacally and having fun killing the demon.

"Don't go crazy, dude. Even if you're running with the devil with that game." Luna warned. To Luke, she said to him: "but yeah, that concert was so cool. I wish Lincoln would come with me to concerts often."

"Maybe let me know when more concerts I would like will come?" Lincoln said. "Whoa! Another onoskelis."

"You got it, little bro. I'll be your watchful eye in any upcoming concerts toy might dig into."

"Thanks. Uh-oh! Fleshy spider!" In the game, Lincoln picked up a baseball bat with sharp nails and a pair of scissors attached to the end, and when the spider tackled the NPC, Lincoln kicked it off of him. "Come on! You're not even a real spider! Shoo!"

"Good thing he's bit doing this with his school friends," said Luan. "Otherwise, this would be pretty embarrassing."

"I heard that!" Lincoln said. "Uh-oh! Female martyr about to have spiders pop outing her stomach. Here, I'll put her out of her misery." Then she shot the female martyr with an assault rifle, and continued shooting her until she was absolutely dead.

Miss Dimartino looked a little scared, and she said: "goodness Lincoln, what sort of a video game are you playing on those goggles?"

"Agony. It's where you play ad a torment-"

"Whoa there Lincoln. There are some things in this world that are not meant for certain eyes and ears remember?" The Rogue Lion reminded him. He looked at his girlfriend. "And besides, I don't want you to feel squeamish or have nightmares, sweetheart. The last thing I want is for you to have horrible nightmares because of that."

"Oh you're too sweet."

"Sorry Luke."

"No problem, Lincoln. Some things are better left forgotten. Speaking of which, do you remember what... happened recently?"

"Well... yes, a little." The boy admitted flatly.

Both Luke and Alexandria looked ashamed again and the Rogue Lion's new girlfriend said: "we're very sorry that you... witnessed that before you came here."

"Yeah, if it makes you any better," said Luke. "We can get you some ice cream."

"Or I can do this to help you feel better." Dimartino said. "Can you please pause the game and look at me?"

Lincoln sighed and he paused the game before he slowly took off the virtual reality goggles before looking at her. She walked up to him, and bent down on her right knee. Before he knew it, Alex gently and tenderly kissed him on the forehead like a mother kissing a toddler son.

All the sisters went: "Ooohhh." and thought that it was adorable to have their only brother receive a kiss like that.

"Feel better, Lincoln?"

"Yeah but... you're still Luke's girlfriend, right?"

Both she and Luke laughed. "Don't worry, we know it's nothing to do with romance." Luke reassured.

"I wonder how Clyde's doing right now." Lincoln wondered. Back upstairs, his friend war really enjoying the massage that Lynn was giving him right now.

"Ohhhh yeah." he sighed.

"Glad you're enjoying this, Clyde." said Lynn. "I wish Lincoln wouldn't be a total wuss and enjoy this. He would love this."

"Maybe I can change his mind. Sure... he can be stubborn, but maybe he can listen to me if not you."

"There ya go. Yeah, you should talk to him."

"I will."

Back downstairs, Luke promptly said: "So, wanna get some ice cream?"

"Maybe later. But... I was thinking of getting something for you to show thank you for getting me into that concert before. And I listened to the CD, it's so awesome."

"Good. But, you don't have to do that. I know it sounds cheesy, but I don't really need a gift. My friends, girlfriend and you are the gift I ever need to be a gift after that concert.

Lincoln smiled.

"Well, for now why don't I... order you guys some pizza?"

"Pizza?" the siblings said in unison. Lynn gasped as she heard the word from upstairs and ran back downstairs. "Did someone say pizza?"


	84. Apologizing Again

Three whole days gave passed since Lincoln and Clyde caught Luke and Alex "almost getting in tbe act" with one another and about to do some "funny business". Both the boys were over it and they were not really a little bothered by it like they first were. For Clyde, the muscles were rather relaxed, thanks to Lynm's magic fingers at being a masseuse, and Lincoln got a tender, magic kiss from Dimartino in a sisterly or motherly way.

The boys were stocking up on ammo and health packs for their players for the next wave in the zombie mode, which was round sixteen.

"This is going to be so fun!" Clyde said.

"It's not over yet, Clyde." Lincoln replied. "The more rounds we get in, the stronger the zombies will become."

Suddenly, Lincoln's phone was ringing, and it was Ronnie Anne, wanting to talk to him. It made him happy because they haven't talked in almost a month since he unintentionally almost killed her by pushing her down a flight of concrete stairs.

Still, he was happy that Ronnie Anne was calling him again, and he wondered if she wasn't grounded anymore. "Clyde, can you please pause the game for us?"

"Got it." His best friend did what he was told and paused the game so one if them wouldn't suffer a tragic death from these flesh addicts in the game. "Go ahead."

Lincoln answered his phone and he said: "Hello?"

"Hey Lincoln." Said Ronnie Anne on the other line. "I wish I could talk to you on my computer right now, but I can't use it until tomorrow. "Anyway, can you and Luke come to my bodega?"

"What for?"

"My whole family wants a big apology from Luke for what happened, and you too."

He gulped in fear, and he was slowly feeling his stomach twist into a knot just thinking about it. Deep down, Lincoln hoped that he wouldn't get hurt by her or her family. He even wondered if they were all still angry with him and not just Luke. Yet again, he and Luke probably deserved everything they would receive by this family, and they just need to face the consequences of their actions.

"Please don't be mad at me, Ronnie. I'm very sorry that i pushed you down the stairs."

"I know. And I'm sorry I was getting in the way of you, Luke, and Stella. I was nuts. Still, my family wants a personal apology from both you guys."

"I'll see if Luke can come with me to your apartment and we can talk."

"Cool. I'll let them know. See ya soon."

"Later." Lincoln hung up and he said to Clyde: "Ronnie Anne and her family want me and Luke to come to their apartment and they want us to apologize to them again."

"Oooh. Well, I'm sure you'll be just fine. And we can put this on wait until you come back from Great Lakes city." Clyde reassured.

"Thanks. I'll call Luke and see if he can take me there, and... maybe I should bring Lori along. Bobby's her boyfriend after all."

"Right."

 **Later in the Day**

Lori was driving Vanzilla with Luke riding shotgun and Lincoln riding in the backseat, reading some comic books to keep him from getting bored. "Luke, I want to say thank you for doing this for my Boo Boo bear's family. I know they will appreciate it."

"I doubt it. I... accidentally almost killed his sister. And besides, we all know that you are coming just to be with Bobby."

"That is absolutely... true." Lori admitted. "Still, it's nice you decided to come with us to apologize to Ronnie Anne and her family again."

"I know. I hope they don't rip me to shreds like a pack of wolves."

"Oh, don't be silly." said Lincoln. "They will understand. Besides, I will be there in case they all yell at you, or accuse you of being a crook."

"While were there, why don't you guys go to Burger King or Wendy's or somewhere to eat while in Great Lakes City?" Lori suggested. "It will only be one more hour until we get there."

"Good."

The Rogue Lion listened to some heavy metal on his MP3 player and while texting his girlfriend, he looked out the car window next to him, and saw many cars passing by. At last, they made it to Great Lakes city. Luke looked a little impressed, but not so impressed.

"Pretty beautiful out here, isn't it, Luke?"

"Eh, I've been to bigger and more beautiful cities. Lagos, Cairo, Algiers, Paris, London, Moscow, Dar Es Salaam, Dakar, Abidjan, Los Angeles, Toronto,"

"Okay, i get it." said Lori flatly. "Still, you might like it here." At last after about a three-hour drive from Royal Woods, they were finally at Great Lakes city and they stopped in front of the bodega where Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and their family lived at with the shop down below the stories.

Deep down, Luke was still feeling nervous, but he knew that if he just gave a simple shd meaningful apology, everything will be just fine between Luke and this family. Lori was excited to see her boyfriend again after all this time and Lincolm couldn't wait to see how Ronnie Anne was pulling.

She promptly rang the doorbell and it revealed to be Rosa, the matriarch of this family. "Ah, Lori, Lincoln..." she didn't look very happy to see the Rogue Lion so much. "Hello Luke." She said flatly. "Do come in. I was making taquitos."

The three entered inside the bodega and there was the rest of the family sitting and watching Dream Boat together.

Lincoln hoped that Ronnie Anne wouldn't have a cast on her head anymore, but, apparently, she still has the cast on her head, and he felt guilty again. Bobby and Lori hugged one another and Luke kept a blank look on his face through all this.

"Hello Lincoln." Said Maria. "Nice of you to come by."

"Nice to be here, mrs. Santiago." Lincoln said.

"I'm ready to give the apology." Said Luke. "I mean, if you're all ready to hear it."

"Oh, we're ready." Said Hector.

"What you did was very uncool." Carlito added.

"Do you know that she is still suffering from some headaches?" Said Carlotta.

"I know you guys. Just believe me when I say: I am very sorry for what I have done. If there's anything i can do to make it up you, just name it."

"I think we should let my sister decide." Bobby pointed.

The family was silent for a moment, but ultimately, Ronnie Anne said: "I think this apology is good enough." She stated. "Granted, my head still aches a little, but, I kinda deserved it."

"And I hope you all accept my apology of this. And if you all can't forgive me just yet. I understand. I just want you to all know that there is probably no excuse for what I have done to you, Ronnie."

She didn't say anything at first and she said: "okay. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean... I know how much you make Lincoln happy and you seem like a cool guy."

The Rogue Lion touched and he was flattered.

"No argument." Said Bobby. "And besides, we can't just invent a time machine and hit rewind to stop you from making Lincoln push her like that."

"I know that."

"Well, I'm glad we're all good now." Said Lori. "So Bobby, wanna get some cupcakes?"

"Sure babe. Let's make them chocolate."

"Ooh, you read my mind."

"Well, I guess we're gonna be here for a little while." Said Luke. "I suppose I can go for Wendy's right now. And, I'll buy the food again."

"Ooh! Can I come? I love Wendy's." Ronnie Anne offered.

"Sure. You can come." Lincoln said. He then felt himself being hugged by Ronnie Anne and he was very flattered. The three went out the door and went to the closest wendy's from the bodega for something to eat.


	85. Language Importance

Wendy's was a good place for burgers and Luke was having a good time with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne after all was forgiven with the whole "stairs" thing. It was going good for these three and thr food was so delicious and tasty to their mouths.

While having some chicken nuggets, Lincoln couldn't help but ask: "so Luke, you said it's a good idea that I learn some French before going to Africa with you?"

"It is a very good idea in countries like Senegal, Algeria, Burkina Faso, Democratic Republic of Congo, and other African nations. Can't kill for trying, Lincoln. French is rising in Africa, and it is one of the most spoken languages in the old world, first or second language."

"Wait, you really want to go to Africa Lincoln?" Asked Ronnie Anne. "Wow. What made you want to go there?"

"The animals, and he told me some interesting things like... most music today comes from African influence. And, the safaris are cool, and the people are very nice go tourists."

"Although, not everywhere. I'm excluding the Central African Republic, Somalia, South Sudan, and Libya, because of civil war and unrest, and Libya does not like America."

Ronnie Anne took a bite of her burger and she Asked: I think my uncle Carl told me that before. And what about Spanish? Is it spoken in Africa?"

"Well, not as much as French. Compared to South America, Africa has a tiny amount of Spanish speakers. I mean, I'll show you on the map, Ronnie Anne." then the Rogue Lion pulled out his phone and pulled out the map. "See, it's only spoken in Equatorial Guinea, this little country next to Gabon, the country called the Western Sahara, and some of them are in Morocco, considering the fact that it is so close to Spain."

Ronnie Anne looked a little bummed by this. "Aw. What about French? How important is that language in Africa?"

"Oh ho ho, you would be surprised." Luke chortled. The next thing he did was pull out a picture of Francophone Africa, all the countries on that continent that have French as an official and others not official, but spoken as a main language. Ronnie Anne was quite surprised to see that."

"Wow. They all speak it?"

"Mostly as a second language. Their first languages would be their native ones, the languages from tribes. And for Egypt, it mostly has Arabic and English speakers there. But about sox million people speak it as a foreign in the country, and it's like the second richest country in Africa."

"Really? I guess Lincoln should learn using the language going there."

"I think I will. Miss Dimartino taught us some French when she was a substitute, although... I couldn't... get my tongue off the floor."

"Oh, the one that is smoking hot?" said Ronnie Anne, remembering that substitute teacher from some time ago. "Yeah, I remember all the guys going gaga over her." then she had another bite of her burger.

"Well, Link and his friends don't have to worry about that anymore. She's my girlfriend now. The best girlfriend any man can ask for in his life."

"She's your girlfriend? Dude, you're lucky."

Luke took a bite of his own burger and gulped it down before replying: "I make my own luck." then he got a sip of his soda. "So, what do you think Lincoln? You want to speak some French to help you if you want to come with me to many African countries someday?"

Having a thinking face on him, Lincoln was a little silent, but he replied: "I'll think about."

"And I won't force it upon you." Luke said. "It's your choice, but French is a girl magnet and it can help you get by, and a language spoken on all continents."

Lincoln made a small chuckle. "I know you wouldn't force it on me." then he took a sip of his own cola. "now that you mention the girl part, I might do it someday."

"Cool, and Lekan, coming from Senegal, can help you, and I can and Dimartino can as well."

"You sure you don't want to learn Spanish, Lincoln? It has a big number of speakers." said Ronnie Anne. "Besides, my family speaks it."

"I know, but I just need to think about it."

"And sure, it's useful in the new world, but not so much in the old world. More countries over there speak more French than Spanish." Luke pointed before finishing his burger and taking another sip of his beverage.

"I thought it was the other way around."

"Nope. Quite the opposite." said Luke. "But, I don't want to create another rift between us because of language importance. Besides, I said I was sorry, your family forgives me for... almost unintentionally killing you."

Ronnie Anne smiled. "I know." she said. "Everything is fine now, and we should just let it go." Then she finished up her burger.

"Good. Agreed."

"So, it's nice to spend more time with you Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne. "And, next time if we hang out together, and Luke comes along, I promise not to get in the way of him... or Stella. Speaking of which, can you tell her I'm sorry for trying to interfere with our day at Dairyland?"

"I will. And, I think she'll understand why you did that."

"Good."

"And, for Tanzania, you should try and learn a few Swahili, one if the main languages in it."

"Okay. And the beaches are beautiful there."

"Yep. But, the real fun is the Serengeti national park and the safari. I know some good friends who are tour guides, and they love me. When we go over there someday, I'll be sure to ask if they can give us a discount."

"Why not do it for free?"

"Oh ho, if only, Lincoln." Luke chucked. "But I don't think that will ever happen."

"Right. That makes sense."

Luke went over to put his scraps in a nearby trash can, and he went back to the booth that he and Ronnie Anne were sitting together. "And, will you be okay if you got some required shots before you go over there with me? I know needles aren't fun, but it will help prevent some diseases, like rabies, yellow fever, and other ones."

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yellow fever? What kind of a disease is that? Ha ha ha." she even wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sure, it sounds funny and silly, but, don't be fooled Ronnie Anne. Yellow fever can be spread from mosquitoes in Africa and South America if you don't have a shot for it. It can cause your eyes to look yellow, nausea, headaches, and if not treated in time, even death."

"I'll have to ask my mom when I see her. You've seen, but she's a nurse."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Don't worry Luke. I'm okay with shots. Matter of fact, I had a shot for chickenpox, and it wasn't so bad."

"Perfect."

 **Another Day Passed**

It was a good lunch and it was nice of Lincoln to spend some time with Ronnie Anne again. He wondered inside himself if French was that important in the world as Luke showed him on the phone before.

It was early in the morning and he was in Ms. Johnson's class. Instead, it was Alex who was a substitute teacher today. Johnson was out of town to care for a sick relative for a whole week, but Lincoln was fine, and so was everyone else.

"Okay everyone," said Alex. "Listen up, we are going on a field trip to the Inside Africa park today." The class emitted an uproar of cheering of excitement from the top of their lungs. At last, the day had come for everyone to have this trip.

"And me and my new boyfriend Luke had a talk with principal huggins and he said we can have this and a second trip at the end of the school year."

The class erupted into a louder cheer.

"Kids, kids," Dimartino chuckled. "I know you are all excited about this as I am, but, we have to wait until eleven to go on the trip."

Everyone's spirits were at a very low drop this time, except for Lincoln, who has visited the place countless times. "Awwww!" Everyone complained.

"I know, I know, but it's the rules. I have to at least give you a few hours of teaching first. Then after the trip, you can come back home when we return here. For now, I would like to give you all a lesson in the French language, and the importance of it.

She pulled out the projection screen and showed everyone the French-speaking countries on it. "Sone of you are thinking that French is a worthless language. Well, I say differently."

Just then, the Rogue Lion walked in and he looked as cool as ever. "My apologies everyone." He said in a smooth voice. "Just here to help out my sweet, sweet girlfriend here teach toy guys."

"You're her girlfriend?" Said Rusty.

"That I am, Rusty. She is the best girl any guy can ever ask for in his life."

Alex giggled and flushed a tomato red on her face. "Oh Luke, you are the greatest boyfriend ever."

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Chandler in a quiet voice and have a scowl on his face.

"Now. French is a beautiful language and... if you all want to get girls, French is a good helper for you. It is the language of romance after all."

Lincoln made a sneeze and he raised his hand. "Alex- I mean, Mrs Dimartino, can I give it a try?

"Of course."

"So, little brother, try saying 'I know French a little' in French." Luke said.

The boy looked a little nervous and he cleared his throat. "Je comprends... un... un..."

"Yes?"

"Je comprends un peu le Francais?" Lincoln blurted in question.

"Nice! Correct!" Said Dimartino. "That was good. Let's give Lincoln a small round of applause." Everyone did just that, except for Chandler of course.

"And, France helped us in the American Revolution and helped us kick Britain's butt. Without France, America would have lost against Great Britain and we would all still be a British colony under oppression." Luke explained. "Of course, Spain, and the Netherlands helped us, but, France is the key that made the most contributions."

A few classmates were bored, but some were a little interested like Stella, Girl Jordan, and others. "Bow do you say pig in French?" Asked Liam

"Cochon." Miss Dimartino said. The class laughed a little hearing that word, and a few tried to pronounce it. "Here, let me write it on the board for you all." and she did just that.

"And, you all see the map of French Speakers, right?" Luke pointed.

"What do those green dots mean?" Asked Clyde

"Places where a minority speak French. Like, in London, there is a minority of French speakers there, since England is above france, and it is a short tril from England to the beaches of Normandy. And, as a matter of fact, when you are on one of the coasts of northern France, you can see the infamous cliffs of Dover in the distance."

"And, if you ever see boxes or bags of fruit like strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and those kind of fruits, you will notice these is a French translation of the fruit underneath the English translation."

Slowly, the class began to sound a little more intrigued, especially Lincoln, and Luke even began to show them all the photos of Francophone Africa and some animals and cities in them.


	86. Some Things Happen by Accident

It was Art Class and it was really fun for Luke and Dimartino to come in Lincoln's classroom to teach them the wonders of French and about Africa and it's animals since Mrs. Johnson wasn't there to teach today. Both of them were really good teachers to the kids and made the time in class a little more fun by showing Luke's amazing times in Afrifa and other countries like Francez Belgium, and even some photos of North Korea.

It was over, but Luke was more than glad to show the most exciting things about Africa and how different it was compared to the United States, or most of North America.

Mrs. Mumford, the teacher in the art class cleared her throat and she said: "now class, we are going to try and create abstract art. Now, you see; abstract art is a special type of art that doesn't really have to represent any realism. No, it captures quality of how toy feel and it can be anything you want. Lines, squares, circles, and in short: "paint whatever you want to paint."

Every one of the kids cheered hearing that, and were about to paint whatever they wanted to paint kn the boards, but they were stopped by Mumford again.

"However," she said. "Make sure that your art is clean and school-appropriate. No cursing, indecent exposure. The rest you can paint. Now, you can get to work."

As the kids started moving their brushes on the paper, they were having fun creating some abstract art pieces, and some of them were random like squiggly lines, painting the whole piece if paper a Rainbow, and others.

One student, Mollie, was having trouble creating some abstract art, and she was growing a little frustrated because her paintings wasn't so good. "Here Mollie," said Mumford. "Why don't you try some pottery for a change?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Mumford." Mollie remarked before trying making a clay pot. "This will he a great christmas present this year."

Lincoln was doing his own abstract art with a green paintbrush and he felt his right shoulder being gently tapped by Girl Jordan. "You're brother is very cool, Lincoln," she said. "And those pictures he showed us were awesome too."

"He is one of a kind, Jordan." said Lincoln proudly.

"Why can't my brother be more like him? All he ever does is make fun of me and tease me all day."

"At least you don't have ten sisters in your life. That would he a nightmare."

"Heh heh, good point Lincoln."

Clyde was using many colors with his paintbrush and he drew a very nice picture of the Eiffel Towere and the Arc de Triumphe in Paris.

"What do you think, Lincoln?" Clyde said. "The French stuff Luke told us about was cool."

"Yeah, who would have known that most english words came from French?" Said Mollie.

"It is a beautiful language." Said Todd. "I should try to woo a girlfriend with it."

"I second that." Rusty agreed.

"Your art looks so good, Clyde." said Lincoln. "Why didn't you tell me you were a good painter?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Right."

As Lincokn was done with his green painting, he smiled in triumph. "Well, i'm done with my painting. What do you think Clyde? I have no idea what it is, but still, inreally don't care."

Clyde had a rather uncomfortable feeling and his right eyebrow raised. "Uhhhh, Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a naked lady."

Lincoln looked quite confused by that. "What? Pfft, no it's not. This is all just a bunch of squiggly lines, nothing more."

Suddenly, Chandler and his three friends overheard it and looked at the painting. "Ha! Nice naked lady, Loud!" Then he and his friends began laughing hysterically.

Some of the other students heard the commotion and looked at the painting, all laughing, except for Clyde obviously. One girl with blonde hair took offense, and slapped Lincoln across the face, like she was insulted by it.

"It's not a naked lady." Lincoln shouted. "It's a bunch of squiggly lines! Grr. That's it! No one is allowed to look at my painting ever again!" Then he covered it with a towel to prevent any more laughing from his peers.

Mrs Mumford heard the commotion too and went to see what it was about. She pulled out the blanket to reveal the supposed naked lady, and she looked quite surprised. "Oh my stard and gardners." She said. "Lincoln, i... I don't even know what to say."

"Gonna give him detention?" Said Chandler.

"No class, go back to your own paintings and leave him alone." Said the teacher. Every one of the class got back to drawing abstract art and Lincoln was alone with Mrs Mumford. "I am... quite shocked at this." She admitted.

"I'm so sorry. I was just trying to make abstract art like you told us to do. I- I'll just... put it in your trash and forget about the whole thing."

"No, no, wait Lincoln," she stopped him. "You don't have to throw it away. I understand what you were trying to do. But still, we are going to have to discuss this."

"It was an accident. I promise." Lincoln pleaded with her.

"I know. I know. But, still, we should tell the principal about this."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. In the mean time, why don't you put it in your locker for safekeeping?"

"Why can't you hold onto it?"

"Because the law states that a student has to keep the art for himself, and not have the teacher keep it. It would he against the rules of creativity in the school distric." Mumford said.

"Oh. Right."

"And do not worry. Just be more careful when you do something like this."

"I will."

After class was over, Lincoln walked out of the art room and decided to just Discard the accidental art he made and looked for a nearby trash can. Just then, there were the group of boys that made fun of his and Ronnie Anne's relationship.

"Hey Lincoln, heard about your painting." Said one kid. "Can I see it?"

"Well, it's not really... I mean..." then he felt another boy snag it with his two hands. "Hey!"

The boys all began to giggle and liked the way this naked lady looked in this abstract illustration.

Suddenly, the boys all heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. It was the bossman, Principal Huggins himself. The boys knew that if they got busted by him, there would be big trouble as a consequence. The group ran away and he said: "Lincoln,' in a rather stern voice, and he covered the painting with a blanket.

"Yes, principal Huggins?" Lincoln had a sheepish voice.

"I've heard about your... _masterpiece_ , and we can't have anyone be exposed to that kind of art."

"I'm... not really an artist. And, it was an accident. I mean... I didn't mean to draw something like that, and... and..."

Huggins made a small sigh. "Look, I get it; you're just growing up, it's part of hormones, you're having unusual thoughts like this. And, I absolutely respect your vision. But, I want _her_ put away."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, I don't know. Put it in your locker, or put it in the trash for all I care. As long as she's out of sight from the kids." Then he walked away with a huff. It was just then Luke saw the slight commotion, and he walked up to him.

"What was that all about?" He said

"Oh. Hey Luke. Nothing, just a little misunderstanding."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was making abstract art in art class, and I drew some green squiggly lines on the paper, and yet everyone it's a na-! Oh." he zoomed in closer to Luke's left ear before murmuring: "a naked lady."

"What? A naked lady? That's silly."

"I know. Look, I'm just gonna see if I can put it in my locker and if not, then... I don't know what to do with it."

"Why can't you just gave your teacher keep it?"

"Because apparently, the law states that a teacher cannot keep a student's artwork for herself so the student has to keep it for his or herself, unless he wants to discard it by putting it in the trash." Lincoln sounded a little annoyed to say that phrase.

"Ah. I understand."

"Matter of fact, I think I am just going to throw this in the nearest trash bin."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it there, mr. Critic." the Rogue Lion stopped him. "That would be wasteful. I get it, you're embarrassed, but you shouldn't be ashamed of what you created. Besides. Back in the bery old days. It was when the parthenon in Greece, and the Coliseum in Rome was in perfect shape, it was perfectly okay to go around in your birthday suit and that's why you would see old paintings or old statues of naked people."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well still, I need to get this out of sight from any one else to see."

"Well, I can take it off your hands for you."

"Really?"

"Totally. Now let me just take a look at this." He slowly unveiled the painting. "Whoa. Lincoln, you sly dog."

What he said just made Lincoln sigh in shame.


End file.
